


I Hate You. But Now I Love You

by VenusNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cliche office romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 241,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusNights/pseuds/VenusNights
Summary: Allura hated Shiro. He was Mr.Perfect. Everyone loved him. But her? Everyone loved to hate her. Her own father even would call him son and ignored everything she did for Voltron Corp. After getting drunk on New Year's, Allura leaves Shiro a hateful voicemail, which she does not remember doing so until the next morning. What will happen now that Shiro knows how she feels about him?





	1. I Hate You, Takashi Shirogane!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I am back to show everyone my shit writing skills to bring you guys an office romance Shallura fanfic nobody asked for, but I watch so many office romance K-dramas that I just had to write one. This will be multi chapter and hopefully I finish this shit LOL. So tell me what you guys think! I have chapter two already finish so if all goes well, I'll post the next chapter! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> P.S: In this fic, I made Romelle, Coran's daughter for plot purposes. Also Allura may be very OCC, but like I need to add drama guys, I'm sorry. Also I kinda of got the idea of Allura not liking Shiro much and him being kind of her competition at a company from one of Chai-and-Coffee's fics so credits to her for the idea! 
> 
> P.P.S: Sorry for my shit writing and grammar.

**She hated him.**

**Everyone loved him.**

All she would hear in the office was, “Shiro is so smart, handsome and nice,” or “I wish he was my boyfriend.” But when it came to her, she would hear whispers saying, “watch out for the ice princess,” or “she’s such a bitch,” when she walked past coworkers.

Takashi Shirogane, also known as “Shiro,” was the one everyone loved. However, for Allura Altea, she was someone everyone loved to hate.

 

“She is a spoiled brat, that’s why she has such an attitude.”

“All because her dad is the CEO, she thinks she deserves the world. Hate to break it to her, but she doesn’t deserve anything.”

“No wonder why her ex left her, with her personality, I would leave her too.”

 

That is what the employees would say about her. But nobody really knew her. She was nothing like what they would say about her. Yet when Shiro joined the company, it got worse.

 

“She’s just jealous Shiro is better at this job than she is.”

“I hope Mr. Altea will make him the future CEO. He deserves it. Allura on the other hand, doesn’t.”

 

That’s why she hated him. She hated him because he made the gossip worse. She hated how much attention he got and how much people loved him. She hated how much of a kiss ass he was to her father. Laughing at her father’s lame jokes, having things in common with him, and even her father referring to him as “son.” She hated it. She hated him.

 

“Allura, are you okay?” asked a blonde woman, “you look stressed. Did something happen?”

Allura leaned back on her office chair, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. “I’m fine. I’m just over the bullshit that is this job.”

“Understandable. However, you can’t quit until everyone eats their words,” says the blonde. Allura let out a bigger sigh and opened her eyes, facing the blonde woman.

“Does it even matter anymore, Romelle. I would never beat the ass kissing, Takashi Shirogane.”

“That’s not true, Allura! I know you could win the hearts of everyone here! People are just too stupid to realize that they are the true assholes and you are the humblest person I have ever met!” says Romelle, “Lance don’t you agree?”

Lance nodded in agreement. “Romelle’s right! You gave me a job when I needed it the most! And you are always there for us! You are the best boss! People are just assholes and don’t know shit!” Lance said as he raised his hands in the air. “Yeah, Shiro is a cool dude. Also have you seen the body on that man? It’s just-”

“Lance!” Allura raised her voice at the tan man. Lance choked a bit.

“Sorry… but you, ‘Lura, are the most beautiful and selfless woman I know!”

“You really want that raise, huh Lance?” said Allura with an emotionless stare.

Lance cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, “I mean I would love one… But that’s beside the point,” he said, then shaking his head. “You know I love you ‘Lura and you are my bestie! I’m rooting for you! Fuck everyone else. Fuck the misogyny that is preventing you from being on top.”

“You mean my father?”

“I didn’t say it, you did,” Lance said, slightly hesitant.

He was right. When Shiro started working at Voltron Corp, her father started acting different towards her. Everything was Shiro this, Shiro that, as if he was Shiro’s actual father. She hated it. Ever since Shiro came, every big project was given to Shiro. When Allura brought it up to her father, he would make excuses like, “Shiro has more experience in projects like these,” or “I don’t want to stress you out my daughter. I know you are smart, but I think Shiro could handle this.” It was a lie. He did not have faith in her anymore. Shiro was like the son her father wished he had. Good at any sport, went to an ivy league school, graduated valedictorian since kindergarten. Shiro was the perfect son. He was hired two years ago. And for the past two years he has been working at Voltron Corp, and everyone fell in love with him on the spot. He was perfect to everyone.

“Listen guys, I am tired of working twice as hard just to be outshined by Shiro. I have enough money saved to quit and go to law school or something. I would make everyone else happy if I just quit.” Allura was tired. She was tired of the gossip. Tired of how her father treated her. Tired of Shiro.

“Allura don’t say that! You worked your ass off despite what people think. They don’t know how hard you worked to get here!” said Romelle.

“I get you guys are trying to make me feel better, and I am grateful for that, but I am tired. I’m done. After we come back from winter vacation, I am going to resign. I applied to law schools and universities if I decide to get a PhD. I was thinking of even moving back to London and go to school there,” said Allura.

“But ‘Lura! Don’t give up!” said Lance. “I’ll talk to your father for you! I’ll tell him some lie about Shiro so that he could fire him, and you would be back on top!”

Romelle hit Lance on his arm, “Lance! You can’t just be saying things like that! Someone could hear you! Also, I don’t think Shiro is that bad that we have to do such a thing.”

“Wow. My own friends like my enemy, the audacity,” Allura said rolling her eyes. “Also, we are not doing that. I do not play dirty. Besides, I already made up my mind. In about 2 weeks, I am officially out of this place. My father could give the CEO spot to Shiro, I don’t care. I did not want it anyways. Besides I know the company would prefer him anyways over me.”

Lance and Romelle looked at each other for a few seconds, then looked back towards Allura. “Well, if that is your decision, Allura, I’ll stand by your side and support you. If you leave, I’ll leave,” said Romelle.

“Romelle, that is not necessary. Besides Coran would be pissed if you left too,” said Allura. “You know how dramatic he is.” Romelle sighed this time.

“You are right about my father, but he literally followed your dad to America too, so he is one to talk.”

“Look, I love you both, even though you literally also like my enemy, but that’s beside the point. I am so grateful that you guys are my best friends. But I have to do this. I am done,” said Allura. She gave them both a weak smile. “Don’t worry about me, please.”

Lance and Romelle got up from their seats, walked over to Allura, and gave her a group hug. “We better party before you decide to move back to London, ‘Lura. The three amigos need one last night to get lit!” said Lance.

Allura laughed, “We can do that after we come back from vacation.”

“Say no more! I’ll plan it out! I’ll invite Hunk and Shay, Pidge, if they decide to get off the computer, and my sister since I know you guys get along.”

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it,” Allura said smiling at Lance. “I’ll let you know what I decide before New Year’s. Just hope I don’t stay in London, being that I’m going to be stuck with my father for the next two weeks there.”

Lance put his hands together and closed his eyes, “I’ll pray for you. But if you stay there, I will fly my ass to London and bring you back!”

Allura laughed, “Yeah, okay Lance.”

“I’m serious! Watch!”

Allura laughed again, and so did Romelle. “We might both just stay in London because of our fathers,” Romelle laughed.

“Not you too, Romelle! I’ll drag your ass back too!” Lance shouted.

They all laughed. This was one thing she appreciated about work, which was working with her close friends. They were the ones that kept her going.

* * *

 

Allura walked up to the huge double doors that lead to her father’s office. She sighed before knocking on the door.

“Who is it?” she heard her father shout.

Allura rolled her eyes and walked into the room anyways. “It’s me, father.” She stopped a few steps into Alfor’s office, realizing that he wasn’t there alone. Her father and his guest turned to face her. It was him.

“Hey, Allura,” said the man with a huge grin on his face and waved at her.

“What are you doing here, Shiro?” Allura asked.

Shiro glanced at Alfor before glancing back at Allura, “Well, Mr. Altea called me up for some tea and conversation. I could not say no.”

Allura rolled her eyes again and groaned. “Of course, you could not,” she said under her breath.

“Shiro is telling me how he’s going to Japan with his family for the holidays. It must be beautiful in Japan during Christmas. Lucky you!” said Alfor. “I remember going to Japan before Allura was born. It was amazing! My wife and I had a great time.”

Allura felt her eyes roll back again, by themselves this time. “Wow. Nice,” she said sarcastically. “Anyways, I’m sorry for disturbing your ‘man talk,’ but my mother has informed me you have not answered her text message since this morning. She is packing your bags and she wants to know what outfit to bring for Christmas and New Year’s.”

“Oh, sorry my daughter. I was just very busy and forgot to answer her,” Alfor responded as he took his phone out of his pocket to text his wife.

“You weren’t so busy to call Shiro up.”

“Allura! Don’t be rude,” Alfor raised his voice at her.

“Anyways,” Allura rolled her eyes once again. “I’m done for the day. I’ll meet you and mother at the airport in the morning,” she said before she turned and walked towards the door.

“Enjoy the holidays, Allura!” Shiro shouted towards her while she was heading towards the double doors.

She stopped near the double doors and turned to faced Shiro. He smiled at her, though she did not smile at him back. Instead she gave him an emotionless look and did not respond. She turned back towards the door once again, opened it, and left the office.

When Alfor saw the door closed completely, he sighed. “I’m sorry for my daughter’s behavior, Shiro. She does not know how to interact with people.”

Shiro shook his head. “No need to apologize, sir. She seems very stressed and I know she works hard. She probably just really needs the vacation like the rest of us do.”

“I guess you are right, Shiro.” Alfor smiled at Shiro, “by the way, son, send me pictures while you are in Japan. I would love to see how it looks during the holidays!”

Shiro smiled at Alfor. “Of course, Sir.”

* * *

**New Year’s Eve. London. 11:59 pm.**

 

“THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!” shouted everyone.

“Another year of hell,” Allura said to Romelle and her cousin, Amara.

“Cheers to that!” said Amara before she clashed her shot glass with Allura’s and drank the vodka.

Allura and Romelle drank their shot and made a face in disgust after it burned their throats. Family members and friends were kissing their partners, which caused Allura, Romelle and Amara to groan.

“Another year of not being kissed at midnight,” Amara sighed.

“Same,” said Romelle.

Amara placed her shot glass on the nearest table and grabbed Allura and Romelle’s hand. “I have an idea ladies! Let’s go clubbing right now! Screw it that we have nobody. We are single, beautiful, and should have fun! Let these boring people make New Year’s resolutions while we turn up and meet some men! Well, except for you,” she said pointing at Romelle. “You could probably meet the girl of your dreams at the club, Romelle.”

“Clubs are the worst places to meet people, Amara,” said Romelle, “besides, watch our parents complain that we are leaving on a holiday to go clubbing.”

“Romelle, what are we? Fucking five years old? No! We are grown, twenty-eight-year-old women, who are independent and can do whatever the bloody hell we want!” Amara shouted at Romelle.

“I agree,” said Allura as she slammed her shot glass on the same table Amara placed hers. “Screw this. Let have some fun.”

“That’s my girl!” Amara shouted as she put her arm around Allura.

“Allura, you already been drinking a bit too much, how about we just go tomorrow or something, you know, before we go back to New York.” Romelle said as she placed her hand on Allura’s shoulder.

Allura brushed off Romelle’s hand and shook her head. “I’m fine, Romelle. Amara, get us a cab and let’s get the hell out of here.”

“Already on it,” Amara said typing away on her phone. “We cannot waste any more time, especially in these outfits, which we also can’t waste on staying here!”

“Allura, are you sure about this?” Romelle asked.

“Positive. I need to let lose a bit. I’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

**Night Club. 1:37 am.**

Allura and Amara were on their third shot of vodka in the club. Fast tempo music was playing loudly and everyone in the club was dancing on each other.

“You know what, Amara!? I am DONE with everything! Fuck Voltron Corp! Fuck my father and his bullshit misogynist ways! And a big fuck you to that bastard, Shiro!” Allura shouted over the music and raised her shot glass in the air.

“I mean, I heard Shiro is a beautiful piece of work! But yeah! Fuck him!” Amara shouted back and stumbled.

“Girls!” Romelle shouted, “slow down on the drinks!” Romelle grabbed both Allura and Amara, in which they both pulled away from her.

“Relax, Romelle! LET’S PARTY!” Amara shouted as she dragged tipsy Allura to the dance floor.

“Jesus Christ,” Romelle said under her breath before following behind them.

* * *

 

**Amara’s apartment. 4:35 am.**

Romelle dragged a drunk Allura and Amara to the bedroom of Amara’s apartment. “You both are heavier than you look.” Romelle said under her breath. She managed to somewhat get them both on the bed, making sure they also did not fall while she did so.

“Romelle, where is my phone,” Allura slurred. “I need to tell that bastard how I really feel.” Allura, drunkenly, got out of the bed to find her clutch, which was on the floor. She managed to grab the clutch before Romelle could take it away from her.

“You tell him, ‘Lura,” slurred drunk Amara before she turned over to cuddle with her pillow.

“Allura!” Romelle shouted, “give me the phone!” Romelle struggled with trying to take the phone away from Allura, but Allura was a lot stronger when she was drunk. Allura managed to kick Romelle in the legs, knocking her down, before she quickly found Shiro in her contacts and tapped on his name. Allura managed to put the phone on speaker while it rang. Romelle tried to get up quickly grab the phone from her, yet Allura kicked her back down again.

“You have reached the voicemail box of Takashi Shirogane. Please leave a message after the tone,” said the voicemail.

“Allura! You better no-” Romelle shouted before she heard the beep.

“H-hey S-Shiro,” she could barely say, “I just wanted to tell you to go fuck yourself. You are a kiss ass and I hate you! I know that smile of yours is fake and that you are a bloody jackass. I can see right through you, Shiro! It is your fault I am quitting. I hope you are happy! Go ahead and continue to suck my father’s ass for his position! I don’t care! Go to hell, Shiro!” Allura shouted and managed to hang up the phone.

“ALLURA! OH, MY FUCKING GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!” Romelle shouted, “YOU ARE IN DEEP SHIT ALLURA!” Allura ignored her Romelle, managed to get herself back on the bed and quickly knocked out. Romelle quickly took out her phone and texted Shiro.

_Hey, Shiro. It’s Romelle. DO NOT. I REPEAT. DO NOT LISTEN TO YOUR VOICEMAIL. And if you do, I’m so sorry! Please don’t listen to it, though!_

* * *

 

**That morning, 11:43 am.**

Allura woke up with the biggest hangover of her life. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She turned to see her cousin snoring beside her. Allura groaned and dragged herself out the bed. She walked towards the kitchen to get herself some water and ibuprofen for her hangover. While walking toward the kitchen, she spotted sleeping Romelle on the couch. “Why didn’t she sleep in the guest room?” Allura said to herself before continuing her journey to the kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and looked through the cabinets to find herself some ibuprofen, which she did not manage to find. “Damn it,” she cursed, “I would think with the amount of clubbing Amara does, she would have a whole cabinet dedicated to it.” She groaned and drank her water. She made her way back to the bedroom and searched for her phone, which she found on the floor. She picked it up to see she had several missed causes from her parents, and several text messages, wishing her a Happy New Year. She groaned at the texts, “Happy New Year’s my ass.” She whispered. She went to her call logged to see how many times her parents had called her that morning. She then spotted a familiar name, in which she questioned why it was there. “What the hell?” she said to herself. She tapped on the little “i” on the side of Shiro’s name to see that the call that was made was from her end. She couldn’t believe it, she called Shiro at four in the morning. Drunk on top of that. Her heart began to pound rapidly. She grabbed her chest and found it hard to breathe.

She screamed.

Amara’s head quickly jolted up and groaned, “what the fuck, Allura,” she said rubbing her eyes and faced Allura, “why are you screaming?”

Romelle ran into the room, “Allura!”

“I-I called Shiro! Drunk! Oh my GOD! WHY GOD! WHY DID YOU LET ME MAKE A STUPID DECISION!?” Allura shouted and whined.

“God didn’t let you, Allura. You let yourself call him. I tried stopping you and you literally kicked me several times. You kick really hard!” Romelle shouted at her.

“YOU COULDN’T JUST TACKLE ME AND TAKE MY PHONE AWAY!?”

“YOU THINK I DIDN’T TRY!?”

“ROMELLE, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? WHAT DID I SAY!?” Allura was nervous. She knew she screwed up big time.

Romelle took a deep breathe, knowing how much she would need it before she explained to Allura. “Basically, you called him a kiss ass, jackass and said he sucks your father’s ass.”

“I SAID WHAT!?” Allura shouted.

“Oh,” Romelle said, “and you said, and I quote, go fuck yourself, go to hell, I hate you, and you are the reason why I am quitting.” Romelle crossed her arms and tapped her foot as if she was a disappointed mother. “You really fucked up, Allura.”

“Wow, Allura. I didn’t think you had it in you,” said a sleepy Amara.

“Amara, this isn’t a joke! I really screwed up! What am I going to do?” Allura said and her head fell into her hands while on the verge of crying.

Amara sucked her teeth. “I don’t know, maybe own up to it, or just say the truth and tell him you were drunk, that’s it.”

“Like it’s that easy!” Allura picked her head up to shout at Amara.

“Okay, calm down Allura.” Romelle said as she walked over to Allura and placed her hands on her shoulder. “I texted him and told him do not listen to his voicemail.”

“Oh, he definitely is going to listen now, Romelle!” Allura whined.

“Maybe, maybe not. We won’t know. Has he texted you or called back?” Allura quickly looked through her phone and saw no texts or calls from Shiro.

“He hasn’t”

“Well then, maybe he hasn’t heard it and took my advice to not listen to it.” Allura shook her head.

“He’s gonna use it against me, Romelle, watch! I know it. I’m gonna look even worse than how everyone looks at me now! All you gonna hear is ‘we knew it, she’s a bitch’ or, ‘how can she say that to Shiro? No wonder why we call her the ice princess.’”

“Calm down. I don’t think he will tell anyone,” said Romelle.

“And if he does, I’ll fly myself to American and kick his bloody ass,” said a still half-asleep Amara.

“UGH! I am so ruined!”

* * *

 

**New York, three days later. 9 am.**

Allura was nervous.

She already had her resignation letter in her hand, ready to resign if she heard anything about her voicemail to Shiro.

“Sweetie, are you good?” Lance asked her. “Do you want some tea? Maybe a bottle of whiskey to forget what you did?”

Romelle hit Lance on the arm, “Lance, you are not making it any better! Also, alcohol is the reason she’s in this mess.”

“I’m just trying to help!”

“No, you are making it worse and taking it as a joke!”

“I am not!”

“Yes, you are!”

Allura groaned and banged her fist on her desk, “Will you two please shut up! Both of you aren’t making it any better!”

Lance and Romelle looked at each other, then faced back towards Allura. “Sorry,” they both whispered.

Allura sat back in her chair and groaned again. “Can you two please leave. I want to be alone.”

Romelle let out a loud sighed and got up from her seat, “very well, Allura. If you need us, we will be a text away. Come on Lance,” she said grabbing him by his blazer, “let’s give her space.”

“Okay,” Lance said as he was forced to follow Romelle.

Both of them left Allura by herself in her office.

“Do you actually think she will be okay?” Lance asked as they both walked towards their office desks.

Romelle shook her head, “I don’t know, but I hope so.” She couldn’t help but worry about her best friend. She wasn’t sure what Allura would do next if it blew up in her face.

“Romelle, Lance. Good morning,” said a deep voice.

The pair looked towards where the voice was coming from to see a tall, handsome, Asian man in a black suit before them.

“Oh shit,” Romelle said under her breath, “Uh, Shiro! Good morning! How are you? How was Japan?” she asked, trying to prevent him from asking questions.

“I’m well, thanks. I had a good time in Japan too,” he said, “Is Allura in today?”

Shit. 

“Allura? Nope she’s not. She came back really sick from the travel. Her body is pretty sensitive,” Romelle lied.

“Uh- yeah! She isn’t feeling well. My poor ‘Lura,” Lance said nervously, backing up Romelle’s lie.

“What are you two idiots talking about? She’s in her office,” said a voice coming from another desk besides the trio.

Lance turned to face the direction of the voice to spot small person with glasses that took up most of their face and bushy light brown hair, sitting at their computer, “Pidge! Shut the fuck up!” Lance whispered loudly. “Mind your damn business!”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Is this true you two?” he asked.

“Well- I- um…” Romelle stuttered, “You see… Shiro… Allura is sick. We didn’t lie about that. But she’s in her office, and we lied because we don’t want anyone else going into her office because we don’t want them to get sick!” Romelle gave Shiro a fake smile, which it was obvious he wasn’t falling for it.

“Well, I need to speak with her,” he said. “Now, will you excuse me you two, I will make my way to her office.” Shiro walked past the pair, in which Romelle quickly grabbed ahold of Shiro’s arm.

“Shiro, I said she is sick. She doesn’t want to be bothered,” Romelle explained.

“Well, you see Romelle. I was bothered by the voicemail I got during my trip, so I want address that with Allura.” He pulled away from Romelle’s grip and quickly headed towards Allura’s office.

Fuck. He heard the voicemail.

Romelle didn’t want to cause more of a scene then she already had, since many of the employees were starting to stare at them. So, she put on a fake smiled and sped walked behind Shiro. Shiro grabbed the handle of Allura’s office door before Romelle could stop it.

Romelle quickly also grabbed the handle, trying to prevent him from opening it. “Right now, is not a good time Shiro. I’ll make sure she emails you or something. As her secretary, I cannot allow you to do that.”

Shiro raised his eyebrow again. “But you aren’t her secretary, Lance is,” he said.

“You’re right, Shiro,” said Lance as he quickly placed himself between both Shiro and Romelle. “As her actual secretary, I cannot let you see her. She is sick and busy. Please leave a message with me and I’ll be sure to give it to her.” Lance gave Shiro a fake, nervous grin, thinking it would make Shiro let go of the door handle, which it did not.

“Lance, I’m sorry but this is important,” Shiro said in a serious voice. Shiro pushed the door open, causing Romelle to lose her grip. He quickly walked into Allura’s office, despite Romelle and Lance trying to stop him. He spotted Allura at her desk, who gave him her usually emotionless face that she always gave him.

She was angry. How dare he? How dare he just barge into her office uninvited.

“Shiro,” she said in a mono toned voice, “what do you want?”

“We need to talk. In private that is,” he said as he turned to face her friends.

“We’re sorry, Allura. We tried,” Lance said nervously.

Allura closed her eyes and shook her head. “It’s okay, Lance. You and Romelle could leave us.” She gave Lance a faint smile. She had to face what she done, and she did not want to get her friends involved any more than they already have. Lance looked at her. He didn’t want to leave her alone. Neither did Romelle. They were friends, and friends did not leave each other to deal with things on their own.

Shiro looked at the pair, “I promise, I will not take too much of her time. I’ll make it short.”

Romelle glared at Shiro. “I’m counting down the minutes,” she said before she sucked her teeth and grabbed Lance to walk out the office.

After the door closed behind the pair, Allura got up from her desk, walked in front of it, and leaned against it. “So, I’m guessing you heard the voicemail I left you, huh?” she said as she fixed her blouse. She then crossed her arms on her chest and glared at the tall man, “Listen here, Shiro. I don’t want to hear what you have to say to be honest. I already know what you might say, so save your breath. You want an apology or something, right?”

“Actually, I don’t think you know what I want to say,” he said. Allura sucked her teeth and waved her hand in annoyance.

“Well then, go ahead and say what you have to say, Shiro.”

Shiro cleared his throat. “Can I just ask why you feel that way about me?” he asked.

“Didn’t you hear my message?”

“I did, and I don’t understand. What have I done to you?” Allura let out a slight laugh.

“What have you done? Are you really that blind, Shiro?”

“Obviously. If I did know, I would not be asking, Allura.” She stood up and walked towards Shiro.

“You, Takashi Shirogane, have made it hard for me to do anything in the company without being judge by every little action I make. You are praised for everything you do. People live for you. But me,” she laughed sarcastically, “I get treated like complete shit by everyone here. I’m being compared to you by everyone! Even my own father! You are the trophy boy of this stupid company.”

Shiro was in shock. He did not notice anything that she mentioned. “I-I’m sorry…” was all he could say.

She poked her index finger at his chest. “You are the reason why I don’t want to be here anymore. I was fine here with all the bullshit gossip that went around about me at the beginning, but now, it’s worse. I usually have thicker skin, but I’m too tired to deal with it anymore.” Her voice cracked, trying to keep her tears in. “Go ahead and tell my father what I said about you if you have not done so already. I don’t care. I’m resigning anyways.”

Shiro stared into her bright blue eyes and saw the sadness in them. No matter what she said about him, he could not be mad at her for it. “Allura, I am not going to tell your father anything. I promise you that. Please do not quit. I know how much this company means to you. I know how much hard work you put into your job. I don’t want you to quit, and I don’t think your father would want that either,” he told her.

“What would you know, Shiro? Huh? Enlighten me,” she said. “You would not understand. No matter how much overtime I put in this place, I get outshined by you. Ever since you been here, my father doesn’t even trust me with new projects. He gives everything to you, and I am over it. I cannot continue to work hard for nothing. I’m moving on from this hellhole of a company.”

He did not know what to say besides sorry, yet he knew it might make her even more angry. He did not hate her one bit. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

He remembers when he set eyes on her. Her beautiful long, curly white hair; her glowing dark brown skin; and her bright blue eyes. He could not get over how beautiful she was. All he could think about was her when he had met her. When he was hired, thanks to his best friend Keith for the recommendation, he made it his goal to get to know her and befriend her. He hoped that maybe after he befriend her, it could go further, yet that did not happen. She just had broken up with her ex, Lotor, when he joined the company and she stood away from any man possible that wasn’t her father, Coran, Lance and Hunk. Rumors somehow spread throughout the office. It went around that Lotor was her first and only boyfriend. They were together since they were teenagers, yet he was a serial cheater, in which Allura did not find out until the day she broke up with him. He would rarely see her smile since they met, and he could not help but feel bad for how hurt she must have been since then. Wasting almost ten years on a man who did not love her the way she loved him. He wished he could change that for her, but Allura did not allow that to happen because she despised him.

“Allura, I-” he begun before she cut him off.

“Save it, Shiro. I do not want to hear it. Just please, leave,” she said before turning away from him and heading towards her office door. His eyes followed her. She grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. “See yourself out, Shiro.”

Shiro looked at her for a few more seconds before he began to walk towards the door. He stopped in between the door way and gave her one last look before he exited her office. She closed the door behind him and took in a deep breath, still trying to hold her tears back. “You are okay, Allura. You are strong. You said what you have been dying to say for a while,” she told herself. “You got this Allura. At the meeting, you are announcing your resignation.” She took one last deep breath before fixing her blouse once more and brushing her slacks. She wiped away any tear that got out and stood up tall. “You got this, Allura.”

* * *

 

**Conference room. 11:30 am.**

“Good morning everyone!” Alfor cheerfully said as he walked into a room full of employees that were all seated around a large, rectangle table. “I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday!” he laughed. “Now, let us get down to some business.” He sat at the end of the table with Shiro sitting on his right side, and his daughter on his left. “We have a lot to discuss today, so I hope everyone pays attention to today’s meeting.”

“Before we begin the meeting,” Shiro cleared his throat and fixed his tie, “I have something I would like to say.” He sat up from his chair and button his black blazer.

Allura raised an eyebrow.

'What is he doing?' she thought to herself.

“Of course, Shiro,” said Alfor, smiling at him. “Tell us what is on your mind.”

Shiro cleared his throat once more. “Thank you, Sir,” he started, “Today, I would like to announce that I have decided to resign from the company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! As I mentioned before, please leave any feedback you have on the fic so I can decide if I want to continue it or not. Or you could just leave kudos, which tells me you liked it! ANYWAYS, thanks for reading and hopefully I'll get that 2nd chapter out if you guys enjoy it!


	2. Plan A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG! Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos! I was surprised with how much people liked it! So here is chapter two like I promised! Thanks for reading and dealing with my shit writing skills!

Everyone gasped but Allura. Her left eye twitched.

 

“I had a wonderful two years at Voltron Corp. But I believe that the company could be better in someone else’s hands.”

 

Allura shot up from her chair immediately and slammed her fist on the table. “NO, NO, NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO QUIT WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO!” Allura shouted.

 

Whispers around the room began.

 

“Wait, are they having an affair?”

“What is happening?”

“Dramaaaaaa”

 

Alfor shot up from his seat as well. “Allura! Shiro! What is happening here?”

 

“Sir I can explain. I-” Shiro started before he was cut off by Allura.

 

“I told him I was going to resign and of course, he made it about him, and now wants to resign!” Allura shouted at her father and Shiro.

 

“I do not want you to quit, Allura. You are better for this company than I am. That is why I am quitting,” Shiro explained.

 

“OH, SHUT UP!” Allura shouted at Shiro. “Do NOT give me that excuse! You make everything about you, you bloody bast-”

 

“OKAY, YOU TWO ENOUGH! EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM BUT THESE TWO! THE MEETING IS GOING TO BE POSTPONED TILL TO TOMORROW!” screamed Alfor, cutting off Allura.

 

Everyone stood in shock but got up from their seats and began to quickly exit the conference room.  

 

“What the hell was that?”

“Oh my, I’m telling you, those two probably were screwing around with each other.”

“So, are they both quitting or what?”

 

Once everyone was out of the conference room, Alfor groaned and rubbed his temples. “What in the hell is going on here?” he started, “You both have a lot of explaining to do.” He turned to face Allura with an annoyed and angered face. “Allura, explain your outburst, immediately,” Alfor demanded.

 

“I told Shiro I was going to resign, and he made a scene!” Allura shouted.

 

“I made a scene? I was just trying to prevent you from quitting!” Shiro shouted back.

 

Allura shoved her father aside to stand in front of Shiro. “I don’t need you to quit! I already wanted to quit! But OF COUSE, you had to make it about you. You just probably want everyone to see how ‘humble’ you are for quitting! You made me look worse!”

 

“ENOUGH! ONE PERSON AT A TIME!” Alfor screamed, getting between the two and faced Allura. “Allura, why do you want to quit? Are you out of your mind? You are my daughter. How do you think I look if my daughter is quitting the company I run?”

 

“No father, I am not out of my mind! I’m done with this place. I’m done with him,” she said angrily pointing at Shiro, “and I am done with you! I’m done with this bullshit company and the bullshit employees who have nothing else better to do but talk shit about me!”

 

“What are you talking about, Allura?” Alfor said, “You are talking nonsense!”

 

“You see, you would not understand because you are part of the problem! I am resigning and that is final!” Allura turned and headed for the double doors before her father quickly caught up with her and grabbed her by her arm.

 

“What have I done to you my daughter? You are not telling me what is wrong besides blaming Shiro and I! What has Shiro done? He is nothing but nice to you!”

 

Allura laughed sarcastically. “You really want to know, father? Fine, I’ll tell you. You favor Shiro; treat him like your own blood! And you throw me to the side, even after all the hard work I put into this company! Everything is Shiro, Shiro, SHIRO! Everything Shiro does, you praise him like he was in little league and won his first game! You do not trust me with any new project. Everything goes to Shiro!”

 

“That is not true, Allura,” he denied. “Also, I cannot let you have everything just because you are my daughter!”

 

“It’s not about me being your daughter! I worked hard enough to get in this position! Do not think it was because I am your daughter! I put in the double the work just to be here!”

 

“I know you work hard, Allura, but that does not mean you are obligated to be on every new project!”

 

“Oh, but Shiro is? Face it dad, you favor Shiro, especially because he is a man! You’re sexist! All you men believe is that women do not know how to do anything better than a man!”

 

“How could you spew those lies! Your mother would never allow me to be in such!”

 

“She does not even know how you are at work because she does not even see how you are here! Just admit it! You think Shiro is more capable than I am!”

 

Shiro walked up to the father and daughter and tried to break it up. “Sir, I agree with Allura. You have not let her on many projects, in which she is more than capable of being a part of them.”

 

“Oh, now you’re trying to kiss my ass, Shiro? Just shut up!” Allura shouted at Shiro. She tried to shove him out of her way but could barely manage to.

 

“No, Allura. I am defending you,” he said as he faced her, “I agree with you and it is my fault, and I am sorry.”

 

“Shiro, you have nothing to be sorry about. My daughter is just dramatic,” Alfor said, glaring at his daughter.

 

“Dramatic!? You really think I am dramatic!” Allura shouted at her father.

 

“Yes, you are! You have no reason to act such a way!”

 

“Sir, please,” Shiro said trying to break the two again. “Listen to Allura. She is your daughter after all.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes and groaned loudly, “You know what? I do not give a shit. I am quitting and I am leaving!” Allura turned on her heel and began heading for the door.

 

“Allura you better come back here this inst-” Alfor shouted before Allura slammed the door behind her.

 

“Sir give her space. She is going through a lot now and-”

 

“Enough, Shiro. I do not want to hear it. You are not quitting, and neither is she!”

 

“But sir, I-”

 

“No, Shiro. You are one of my best workers and I am not losing you because of my daughter. And I do not need my daughter leaving the company.” Alfor unbutton his navy-blue blazer before placing both his hands on his hips. “I know my daughter; she is not serious about it. She will come back, trust me.”

 

“With all due respect, sir, I don’t think you do.” Shiro’s heart began to beat fast. He knew he was going to hear it from Alfor after what he just said.

 

Alfor was angry. “What do you mean I do not know my own daughter?”

 

“What I mean is that maybe you should listen to her. She is right, sir. I noticed that you have been giving her less projects then when I started here. Allura is one of the most intelligent women I have ever met, and I know she would do what is best for the company.” Shiro wanted Alfor to understand. He wanted him to see how much Allura was hurting the way he saw her hurting back at her office that morning. Shiro wanted Allura to feel better, yet her father was making that harder.

 

“I know my daughter is intelligent,” Alfor said, “but I am not about to let her get her way in the company because she is my daughter. I got my position working my ass off in the London location. She needs to learn not everything is to be handed to her.”

 

“But sir. Don’t you think she has not worked hard enough either? I know if Romelle or Lance were not around, she would stay in the office till the next day working. She lives and breathes this company.”

 

“She does work hard, but still, not everything is fair.”

 

“She puts more work into this company then I do, sir. And I think you are not giving her a chance. And until you give her a chance, I will take a leave of absents for the time being.”

 

Alfor could not believe he heard those words come out of Shiro’s mouth. The Shiro who never showed him an ounce of disrespect. “No, Shiro I need you in this company.”

 

“You also need your daughter, sir. Think about it.” Shiro took in a deep breathe. “I will take my leave starting tomorrow. Until then, please fix up your relationship with Allura. You are her father and she needs you to understand how she feels. I will leave you alone now, sir.” Shiro headed towards the door and made his way out the conference room. He walked towards the elevator to see, a raven-haired man standing by the elevators.

 

The raven-haired man pressed the elevator button once he saw Shiro. “You okay, Shiro?” he asked.

 

Shiro sighed. “I’m alright, Keith.”

 

The elevator doors dinged and open, in which the two men walked in together. Shiro pressed the floor of his office and watched the elevator doors close.

 

“I saw Allura bust out of the room waiting for you. She gave me a scary glare. I was sure she was going to tell me something since I’m associated with you,” said Keith.

 

“She would not,” said Shiro. “Besides, with your ongoing beef with Lance, I think us being friends wouldn’t be the only reason she glared at you.”

 

“I guess you’re right. Anyways, what are you going to do now?” Keith asked.

 

Shiro sighed again. “I told Alfor I will take a leave of absence until he listens to Allura.”

 

“Wow. Don’t you think you are doing too much for her?”

 

The elevator doors dinged and opened up to their floor. Both men walked out and headed for Shiro’s office.

 

“I owe it to her, Keith.”

 

“No, you don’t. Don’t ruin your career for her. She hates you anyways.”

 

Shiro stopped in his tracks and faced Keith, who also stopped. “Listen Keith, I don’t care if she hates me.”

 

“You should care. That’s not going to make her like you. Get over it.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes. “It’s not about that, Keith. She is a smart and really good at her job. It sucks to see her suffer.”

 

Keith scoffed, “whatever you say, Shiro.”

 

Shiro ignored the obvious annoyance coming from Keith and headed to his office. Keith continued to follow behind him and entered Shiro’s office. Shiro walked over to his office chair and dropped himself into it, while Keith took a seat in the couch in front of Shiro’s desk. Shiro closed his eyes and groaned. It wasn’t even noon yet, and so much has already happened.

 

“Shiro, really think about this. You putting your career on the line,” Keith said, “is it really worth losing your job? Because at the end of the day, she could always come back to this place cause her father is the CEO but you, who knows after what just happened.”

 

Shiro groaned. “Keith, I made up my mind. Until this is fixed, I am not going to work. It is unfair that we have the same job, and I know she is much better at this job then I am, yet she isn’t getting the same treatment. You should have seen her Keith. She was trying too hard to hold her tears back because of how fucked up people have been treating her here, especially her own father. I don’t want her to feel like shit, and she’s right, I made it worse.”

 

“Shiro don’t be stupid! It’s not your fault! It’s everyone else’s fault! You can’t take the blame of something you have no control of!” Keith raised his voice at Shiro. “Just get over it. You say you’re not doing this to get her to like you, but it seems like you are.”

 

“Enough, Keith,” Shiro said also raising his voice. “My decision is final. I don’t need your input.”

 

Keith shook his head and stood up from the couch, “Well then, Shiro, be an idiot. I’m out.” Keith scoffed and barged out of Shiro’s office, leaving Shiro in silence.

 

Shiro placed his head in his hands and groaned.

 

“Damn it.”

* * *

  

“Allura, please. Calm down,” Lance said as he grabbed her arm, in which she pulled away from his grip.

 

“Calm down!? Do not tell me to calm down! I am packing my stuff and leaving this hellhole!” She shouted as she grabbed her laptop off her desk and placed it in her purse. “I am done. I already said what I had to say, and I am going home.”

 

“Allura, I get it! But please, you are stressing yourself out even more! I know how you are feeling right now, but I don’t want this to cloud your judgement and do something crazy,” said Lance.

 

“I am NOT going to do anything crazy. Nothing was as crazy as what just happened upstairs!”

 

“Allura, Lance is right,” said Romelle as she placed her hand on Allura’s shoulder. “Just take deep breaths. Relax, please.”

 

Allura brushed off Romelle’s hand this time, closed her purse and walked away from the pair to her coat hanger. “Just leave me alone you two. I am going home, and that’s that.” She grabbed her black coat and put it on quickly, “I’ll text you two when I get home, right now, I just want to be alone.” She walked back to where her purse was and grabbed it. “If my father askes you guys where I’m at, say you don’t know. He’s been blocked already so he won’t be able to get into contact with me.” She grabbed her phone off her desk and headed towards her door.

 

“Allura, wait!” Romelle shouted towards her direction but was ignored. Allura quickly exited her office without even looking back. Romelle tried to follow her but was stopped by Lance.

 

“Romelle, just leave her,” he said.

 

“But Lance, she-”

 

“After work, we will go to her apartment. Right now, let’s give her some space. You know how she is. She won’t even cry in front of us, maybe she needs to be alone and let it out.”

 

Romelle took in a deep breath yet found it hard to breathe a little. “Once we clock out, it’s straight to Allura’s, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Lance nodded and responded, “let’s just pack some important things she left behind and bring it to her later.”

 

* * *

 

Allura wiped away any tears that came out while she was in her uber. She needed to cry, but she hated to do it in front of people. She always kept it in, especially since she felt like it would make her seem weak if she showed it. The last time she remembered she wanted to cry so much was when she found Lotor cheating on her with his coworker. Well multiple coworkers apparently. She remembers walking into his apartment to surprise him, to find a blonde woman in his arms, naked on his bed. The bed she also slept in with him in several times a week, when he decided to let her stay over. He would always make excuses for why they could not live together yet because of how her father felt about him. He would claim that he did not want to do so until her father excepted him. But that was obviously a lie. She remembers screaming and hitting him while the blonde woman was startled.

 

She remembers cursing at both of them while the blonde women put her clothes as quick as possible and ran out of the apartment. She remembers him making excuses, saying, “I was drunk. I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. I would never do that again. I promise you!” She wanted to believe him, especially since he was her first everything, yet she could not forgive such a thing. Drunk or not, he cheated on her, and it broke her heart. She cursed at him and held back her tears as much as she could. Her voice cracked every time she mentioned how much he ruined their relationship and lost her. She told herself since then, not to cry in front of anyone. She did not want anyone to think she was weak. She wanted to make it seem like even if she was angry or sadden, that she will not shed a tear because of it.

 

“Ma’am, this is your stop,” said the driver.

 

Allura sniffled a bit and wiped away any mascara that had ran. “Thank you so much, sir. Have a nice day,” she said before leaving the cab. She walked into her apartment building, where she was greeted by her door man. She greeted him back and quickly made her way to the elevators. She tapped the elevator button several times, even though she knew she did not need to. Once the elevator came down, she entered it and selected the fifth-floor button.

 

“Hurry up elevator,” she said to herself. She wanted to be inside her apartment already, but it felt like the elevator was taking longer than usually the more she wanted to be home. The elevator finally made a ding, and Allura jetted out the elevator and towards her apartment. She fumbled into her purse, trying to find her keys, but struggled to do so. “Oh hell, come on!” She fumbled a bit more until she finally found her keys. She quickly jammed her keys into the locks and opened her apartment door. She walked in quickly, slammed the door, and headed straight to her room. She placed her bag on her vanity chair, took her coat off and threw in over the same chair. She felt the tears coming down even more now. She could not hold it any longer. She made her way to her bed, slipped off her shoes and jumped in, grabbing her pillow and putting it so that it would cover her face.

 

She cried. She cried hard.

 

“Stupid people! Stupid father! Stupid Shiro!” She cried into her pillow. “Stupid everything!”

 

* * *

 

 

Allura’s eyes opened slowly. She found herself on her bed still, realizing that she had fallen asleep. She turned over to her nightstand in order to see the digital clock that was there.

 

4:56 pm.

 

“I fell asleep, huh?” she said to herself. She sat up and looked at her pillow, which was stained with her mascara and foundation. She groaned. “That’s gonna be hard to take out. Especially on light sheets.” She heard a vibrate coming from her bag, which she groaned again. “I probably got a bunch of missed calls from my life givers,” she said before getting up from her bed and walked towards her vanity chair. She opened her purse and searched for the vibrating phone. When she finally found it, she pulled it out and looked at her lock screen.

 

_5 missed calls and 8 text messages from Lance._

_10 missed calls and 11 text messages from Romelle._

_12 missed calls and 5 text messages from mom._

 

“Damn it. I forgot to text Lance and Romelle that I’m home.” She quickly went to the group chat between Lance, Romelle and herself.

 

_Hey guys. Sorry I fell asleep when I got home. I swear_

 

She pressed send and watched it be delivered before looking through the text messages her mother sent her while she walked back to her bed.

 

_Allura, sweetheart. Pick up your phone._

_I know you are mad at your father. Can we please talk._

_Allura, please tell me you are okay at least._

_Look. I know how much your father loves you, please do not do this. We love you so much and I am sorry you feel the way you do. Please call me immediately._

_I talked to your father. Well more liked screamed at him through the phone. But I want you to know he will regret it. Let’s talk as a family and get through this together. I love you, sweetheart._

Allura was annoyed. As much as she loved her mother, she felt like talking with her was not the best right now, especially since she didn’t know if she would take her side or her fathers.

 

_I’m fine. Don’t want to talk now. Not in the mood. I’ll call you tomorrow._

She pressed sent and went back to look at her group chat messages.

 

Lance:  _Oh, thank GOD. We thought something happened to you!_

Romelle:  _Seriously, Allura you scared the living shit out of us! Are you okay? Have you eaten?_

On cue, Allura’s stomach growled. “Maybe just a little,” she said to herself.

 

_I’m okay. Honestly had a great nap. I’m going to order myself some food. Sorry for scaring you both._

Lance: _You better eat! Let me find out you have not eaten. I’ll be like my abuela and run over to your house to cook for you!_

 

Allura laughed.

 

_No need to, Lance. Lol. I’ll eat. I’ll even send you a picture of my takeout._

Lance: _Too late, open the door!_

“God damn it. I should have known,” Allura said to herself and rolled her eyes. She got up from her bed and towards her apartment door. She walked slow, annoyed that her friends were just on the other side of her apartment, not listening to her wishes of wanting to be alone. She opened the door to spot the blonde women and the tall, tan man.

 

“I should have known you two were going to come here. But I wasn’t even expecting you now,” she said in annoyance.

 

“We clocked out early. We didn’t care if we get shit for it, our best friend is more important right now,” Lance said as he invited himself in, “Besides, we got food! Your favorite tacos from the taco truck! You better eat it! Romelle and I froze our asses off waiting for them.” Lance made his way to Allura’s coffee table, where he placed the bag full of food.

 

Allura closed the door after Romelle made her way in and faced her two friends. “You two are something else,” she laughed.

 

“Are you okay, Allura?” Romelle asked. “You do not know how worried I was!”

 

“You think I couldn’t tell by the number of messages you sent me and calls you made?”

 

“Well, yeah. But besides that, Allura, don’t leave us in the dark, okay?”

 

Allura nodded, “okay, okay. Now can we please eat. I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Allura, you sure you don’t want us to stay with you tonight?” Romelle asked.

 

Allura shook her head and gave Romelle a faint smile, “I’m fine, I promise. You two still have to work tomorrow.”

 

“I mean… I wouldn’t mind calling out. I already have my fake coughing down,” said Lance as he then showed off how well he can fake cough.

 

“Lance, it obviously sounds fake,” Allura laughed, “besides it would be super suspicious if you called out tomorrow, don’t you think?”

 

“Shit you’re right,” Lance said while slapped his own forehead. “Well, okay then. We will text you when we are home and facetime you in the morning.” Lance and Romelle grabbed their coats and put them on. As much as they did not want to leave Allura alone, they knew it would be complicated to stay.

 

Romelle walked up to Allura after she zipped up her olive-green coat and grabbed both of Allura’s hands. “If you need ANYTHING, I am a call or text away, okay?”

 

Allura nodded, “I know, I know. I love you guys so much. Thank you for being there for me,” Allura gave the pair a smile before bringing Romelle into a hug.

 

“Don’t leave me out of this hug!” Lance said before he brought both girls into a hug. “We’re the three best friends that anyone could have,” he sang, "Don't tell Hunk I left him out."

 

Both girls laughed.  The three pulled away from each other. Allura walked her friends to the door, where she said her goodbyes while they left. She locked her door and walked over to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror to see her eyes were still puffy and her mascara settled under her eyes, making her look like a raccoon.

 

“Wow, I really look like a complete mess,” she said to herself in the mirror. She grabbed her face cleanser and washed off the remaining makeup she had on. She grabbed her towel and patted away any water left on her face.

 

_*Ding Dong*_

Allura groaned. “Did Lance leave something like always?” she let out a breath before heading to her door. Without looking through the peephole, she opened the door expecting it to be Lance, but she was wrong.

 

“Lance did you-” She paused when she realized it wasn’t Lance at the door.

 

Instead, it was a tall muscular man. Black hair with a white bang, black tight jeans, and a black bomber jacket.

 

“Sh-Shiro? What are you doing here? How did you get my address?” She was angry. He was the last person she wanted to see today.

 

“Well,” he started as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Pidge has access to everything with their tech skills and they owed me a favor.”

 

“That sounds very stalkerish if you ask me,” Allura said annoyed.

 

Shiro shook his head and placed his hands out in front of him, “No, no, I’m not trying to stalk you, trust me! I just wanted to talk!”

 

“How in the hell did they let you up here? I’m reporting those security guards immediately,” Allura said as she tried to shut the door.

 

Shiro stopped the door before it could close, “Wait, it’s not security’s fault! I ran into Romelle and Lance downstairs. They asked me what I was doing here, and I just wanted to talk. They said they would message you that I was coming up!”

 

“Lies. They would never.”

 

“Can you at least check your phone,” he begged.

 

Allura raised her eyebrow, “stay right where you are while I get my phone.” She walked away from the doorway and into the living room to find her phone on the couch. She grabbed it quickly and checked her lock screen.

 

Romelle: _Shiro is here. He said he wants to talk. I don’t know what’s going on, but he seems genuine about wanting to make things better._

“Wow, my friends just betrayed me once again,” Allura said under her breath. She rolled her eyes turned to face Shiro. “Come in and close the door behind you.”  
  
Shiro nodded and did what she said. He walked into the apartment and couldn’t help but admire her apartment. It was amazing.

 

“Nice place,” he said nervously.

 

“You don’t have to say nice things, just take a seat on the couch,” she said as she sat herself.

 

Shiro nodded again and sat about two feet away from her the couch. “Sorry, I just thought you had a nice place, that’s all.”

 

Allura rolled her eyes, “Seriously, Shiro, you could cut the act.”

 

“What act?” he asked, “I’m being serious. I think you have a nice place.”

 

Allura scoffed, “Whatever. Anyways what do you want to say, because to be honest, I am tired, and I want to curl up in my bed and sleep.”

 

“Well, I… I just want to apologize again. Seriously, Allura. I never wanted to hurt you,” Shiro said. “I know you don’t believe me, and I know you hate me, but I swear, I did not want to hurt you. I wish I knew how you felt so I could have fixed it before.”

 

Allura glared at him with the usual emotionless face she would give him. She still did not want to believe him.

 

“And I should believe you why?” she asked. “Give me one good reason to believe you, Shiro.”

 

Shiro looked into her bright blue eyes that he admires so much, “I don’t know how to make you believe me, but it’s the truth. I still told your father that I will not work until he patches things up with you. I want him to allow you to do what you do best, which is help the company you put in so much hard work into.”

 

“So, all because you decided to take leave, you think I would believe you?”

 

“No, that’s not what I think, Allura. I agree that it is unfair that you are being treated in such an unfair way. You are the best at this job, and I want everyone to see that. I want you to show everyone that you deserve to be where you are,” he said, “I believe in you and I know you can do a way better job than I can.”

 

Allura scoffed again. “Well, there is no point of trying now, because no matter what I would do from now on, people would still call me what they do already, and they will think I was being a spoiled brat. So, no Shiro, I am not going back, and I’m done trying.”

 

“What if we take on a project together?” he asked.

 

“And why in the hell do you think I would work on a project with you?” she asked tilting her head. “You really do not understand, do you?”

 

“Hear me out, Allura. Your father was going to announce a new big project for the company during the meeting, and he wanted me to work on it, though I think it’s best if you join me.”

 

“Of COURSE! You were already set to be a part of a new project and me? Nothing. Did not even hear a word about it and I was with my dad for two weeks straight in London!” she shouted at Shiro. “And you see why I did what I did!”

 

Shiro moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, which she quickly brushed him off.

 

“Don’t touch me,” she said angrily.

 

Shiro backed up a bit and apologized. “Okay, I’m sorry. I see it now and you were right about how your father is! But this would be a great opportunity to prove your father wrong and at the end, I will give you complete credit over the whole thing. I want you to prove to your father how much work you do for the company and how beneficial you are in its success.”

 

Allura’s eye twitch. ‘The audacity this man has,’ she thought to herself.

 

“Allura, please think about it,” he begged.

 

She leaned in, filling the gap between them. “And how am I supposed to trust you?”

 

Shiro cleared his throat, realizing their faces had never been that close to each other before. “We-well, I don’t know how but, please trust me. I promise.”

 

Allura leaned away from him and raised her eyebrow. ‘Should I trust him? …. Nope’

 

“I’m okay, Shiro. I have another career plan prepared. I do not want to associate myself with Voltron Corp any more. Now,” she said brushing down her shirt, “will you excuse me, it’s late and I would like to take a nice shower and sleep. I can walk you out.”

 

She got up from her couch and headed towards her door. Shiro sighed softly then got up as well to follow her. Allura opened the door and pointed the way out, which Shiro followed. He stepped into the hallway and quickly turned to face her before she could close the door.

 

“Allura, please, think about it,” he begged.

 

Allura rolled her eyes one last time, “Fine, Shiro.”

 

Shiro gave her a grin. “Great. Well… goodnight, Allura.”

 

“Goodnight,” she said before closing the door on him. She locked her door and headed back to her bathroom to start a shower. She stripped down, tied her hair up into a messy bun and stepped into her tub, allowing the hot water to touch her skin. She loved hot showers. It always made her feel relaxed.

 

_What if we take on a project together?_

_Please trust me. I promise._

_Allura, please, think about it_

 

She groaned. “Damn it,” she said to herself, “now he’s in my head. Why can’t I just live in peace!”

 

* * *

 

**2:41 am**

 

Allura couldn’t sleep. She tried everything, even took some Zzzquil, yet nothing. The sound of his voice kept running through her mind and she was annoyed.

 

She groaned loudly into her pillow and shot up from her bed, “UGH! Why God!? Why?!” she shouted. She dropped herself back into her bed and put the covers over her face. “Why can’t I get his voice out of my head!” she shouted into her blanket this time.

 

* * *

 

Allura finally got some sleep that night, well, more like only two hours of sleep.

 

“I’m going to hate myself after this,” she groaned. She took her phone off her charger and unlocked her phone. She scrolled through the contacts to find his name. She created a new message and began to type.

 

_Meet me at this café at noon._

She pressed send as well as sent him the location.

 

“I’m gonna regret this.”

 

* * *

  

**Lunar Café, 12:05 pm**

 

Allura walked into the café and searched around for her enemy.

 

“Where is he?” she said under her breathe, “is he late?”

 

“Allura, over here!” shouted a familiar voice. She followed the voice to see Shiro already was seated in a table near the window. She walked over slowly, thinking she would change her mind after she saw him, but she also wanted to get his voice out of her head already. She finally reached the table and sat down. She looked at Shiro, who was grinning at her, in which caught herself looking at him in confusion. “Good afternoon, Allura. I’m glad you wanted to meet up.”

 

“Um… Good afternoon,” she said, “are you always this optimistic?”

 

“I guess you could say that,” he laughed. “Do you want coffee or something? I’ll call over the waiter so that we can order.”

 

She nodded, “Yes, I’m in need of coffee right now.”

 

Shiro called over the waiter, and they gave him their order. As soon as the waiter walked away, Shiro noticed Allura was staring out the window.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

She turned to face him and saw the concern in his face. “I’m fine.”

 

Shiro smiled at her once again, “good to hear. So, why did you want to meet up? Did you think about my offer?”

 

“Uh, yeah about that. I thought about what you said, sadly, and I-,” she hesitated, “I decided to take up your offer… But! I have some terms and conditions.”

 

Shiro nodded, “okay shoot! I’ll agree to anything.”

 

Allura took in a deep breathe before she started. “Okay, so if I join this project, like you said, you will give me some credit.”

 

“I remember saying I would give you all the credit,” he said tilting his head.

 

“Do you want everyone to think I’m using you more than I already am?”

 

“You’re not using me. I offered to help.”

 

“God why are you so optimistic?” she said under her breath. “Anyways, I still need to give credit where it’s due. I will not take full credit.”

 

Shiro nodded in response. “Okay got it. We both get credit.”

 

“Exactly. Term and condition number two, whatever I do, you will not change.”

 

Shiro nodded again, “Okay.”

 

“And three,” she said holding up three fingers, “If my father denies it, you tell him you will not come back until he allows it. My dad cares about your role in the company a lot more than mine, he will have to give in.”

 

“Of course. I was willing to do that if he didn’t budge,” he said.

 

Allura crossed her arm and nodded. “Listen. My mom wants me to speak with my father and I, in order to ‘fix’ our problem. I will act like everything is resolve and show up tomorrow. Then I want us to meet with my father and discuss the plan. Okay?”

 

Shiro nodded one last time. “Okay, got it. Thanks again for trusting me Allura. I really appreciate it.” He smiled at her.

 

“Well, if you betray me, I’ll be sure to kick your ass,” she threatened. She gave him a faint smile back, which caught him off guard.

 

“It’s nice to see you smile, Allura,” he complemented.

 

Allura let out a slight laugh, “There’s nothing like showing my father my capabilities. So, I am excited for this.”

 

Shiro laughed as well, “He will regret not putting you on past projects.”

 

“That’s the point of all this. Make him regret and show everyone what I’m capable of. I’m not going to allow people to think I’m a spoiled brat because my father runs the company. I’m going to show them I am worthy of where I am at in my career.”

 

Shiro agreed. She was capable of her position. She was better than he was. He couldn’t help but be happy that she agreed to join him and see how excited she was to prove her father wrong. He was glad to get even a faint smile from her.

 

“Well, you are very worthy of your position in my opinion. And, don’t worry, I’ll make sure no one calls you a spoiled brat anymore because it’s obviously not true.”

 

Allura laughed. “You’re going to make it stop? How so?” she said placing her elbow on the table and placed her chin on her hand. “What are you going to do, tell them to stop?”

 

“Yes, I will.”

 

Allura laughed again. “Don’t even bother, Shiro. Seriously people in that place just don’t have anything else to do so they gossip.”

 

“Well, I think its childish if you ask me.”

 

“Of course, it is, but they’re bored, so maybe all this will make it worse. But who knows, right?”

 

The waiter walked over to their table and placed their drinks down on it. “So, one black coffee, no sugar, and one ice coffee with two sugars and whole milk,” said the waiter.

 

“Thank you,” said the pair. The waiter walked away and Shiro took a sip of his coffee.

 

“I still don’t understand people that drink black coffee. It’s disgusting,” Allura said with a disgust face before taking a sip of her ice coffee.

 

“I don’t understand people who drink ice coffee. Why would anyone want cold coffee?” Shiro said with a sly smirk.

 

“Oh, so you have jokes now?” Allura said letting out a light laugh.

 

“You started it, not me,” Shiro said then laughed.

 

Allura set down her ice coffee and crossed her arms again, “You’re going to be a tough one to work with, Takashi Shirogane.”

 

Shiro set down his coffee and mocked her, also crossing his arms and giving her a sly smirk again. “I think that’s my line, Allura Altea.”

 

Allura laughed again and so did Shiro.

 

“Well,” Allura said as she uncrossed her arms and held out her hand to Shiro, “Let’s shake on it. Our deal that is.”

 

Shiro let out his hand and shook hers. “I’m looking forward to working with you, Allura.”

 

“I still don’t like you but agreed. I’m looking forward for you to prove me wrong, Shiro”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! I already am going to start working on chapter 4, though I need to edit chapter 3 before it goes up and I want to finish chapter four before I post up chapter 3, so stick around! Thanks so much for all the nice comments and all the kudos once again! I really appreciate y'all!


	3. Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3! It's a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, but I was lowkey stuck and wasn't sure what else to add here. I wanted to post it now since I will be busy with school stuff and I have a test for my teaching certification this weekend so I won't be able to write or post till next week because I have to study. Hopefully by at least Tuesday I will edit the next chapter and finish chapter 5 so I can post chapter 4! (I want to be ahead of chapters before I post) ANYWAYS! Thanks so much for the support and comments and I hope you enjoy!

**Altea Residence. 4:30 pm**

 

“I’m glad you came, sweetheart. I was worried you were not going to come because of your father.” said Allura’s mother, Melenor. Allura resembled her mother so much. She had the long, curly hair like her mother, though her mother’s hair was salt n’ pepper due to age, beautiful dark brown skin, and bright blue eyes.

 

“Sorry for worrying you, mother. I had a rough day yesterday,” Allura apologized.

 

Allura loved her mother. She used to be daddy’s little girl when she was younger, but after her breakup with Lotor, her bond with her mother grew more than the one with her father. When Allura was a teenager, she would talk back to her mom every time she said to stay away from Lotor. She would tell her mother she should get to know Lotor before judging him because she only looked how his parents, Zarkon and Honerva. Lotor’s parents and her parents were since they were once close friends in the past, however that changed when Allura was in grade school. Allura and her mother would fight a lot, and her father would have to break up the fight all the time. As much as Alfor hated Lotor, he still left it to Melenor to be the one to tell Allura to stay away. Though, once Allura broke up with Lotor, Allura looked for her mother first. She was the first one Allura called. She was the first one to see her soon after Allura caught Lotor. And since then, Allura and Melenor’s relationship grew.

 

Melenor gave Allura a faint smile, reached for her hand, and held it between hers. “I understand, sweetie, your father is quite hardheaded if you ask me. He never wants to look like the bad guy and never watches what he says.”

 

Allura grunted, “you’re telling me? I told him how I felt, and he basically said I had no reason to feel that way.”

 

“Did he say those exact words?” her mother asked.

 

“Well… he said that about my problem with Shiro, but I know he meant that besides the whole thing with Shiro.”

 

Melenor shook her head. “Allura, sweetheart, I understand your father being a pain in the butt, but Shiro? Are we talking about the same Shiro?”

 

Allura rolled her eyes. “Oh, not you too, mother!” Allura groaned and pulled away from her mother’s grip, “Why does everyone love Shiro so much! Jesus Christ!”

 

“Okay, okay,” her mother said putting both her hands in front of her chest, “I’m sorry. It’s just that he seems so sweet and genuine, I didn’t expect anyone to hate him.”

 

“Well, I do. He’s Mr. Perfect and it’s annoying if you ask me,” Allura said while blowing away a strand of hair that got in her way.

“Okay, I get it then. But the problem with your father, how long have you been feeling that way?” Melenor asked.

 

“Well… to be honest, mother, ever since I joined the company, I felt like father has been treating me different, and Shiro being there just made it worse,” she explained, “Like I get it, we are father and daughter working together, but he does not have to throw me to the side like he does. It hurts you know.”

 

Melenor nodded her head in agreement, “Your father loves you very much, Allura, I know that. But he probably is still trying to learn how to work alongside you without the father, daughter relationship getting in the way during work hours.”

 

“Yeah but I see him treat other employees better than me sometimes. Like if I say something about a project or about the company in general, he ignores it!” Allura raised her voice.

 

“First of all, Allura, lower your voice. Second of all, have you brought it up before yesterday to your father?”

 

Allura looked away and lowered her voice, “no…”

 

“You see Allura, you have to communicate with your father. You know men can’t read signs.”

 

Allura banged her fist on the table. “Him being a man is not an excuse, mother!”

“Allura! Your voice! And do not bang on my table!” her mother raised her voice.

 

Allura quickly removed her hand from the table in fear. When her mother raised her voice, she was serious, and Allura did not want to get in trouble with her mother too.

 

“Look, mother. So, what if I did not tell him, he should have at least realized how distant we have become because of his actions, but of course, he lives and breathes that bloody company.”

 

“So, do you, Allura,” Melenor says, “You do not realize you and him are very similar, especially when it comes to work.”

 

“But I did not treat him any different like he did with me.”

 

“Well, when your father comes home, you tell him that. I do not need my husband and daughter fighting with each other. We are a family and we have to act like it,” Melenor demanded. “I want you and your father to talk it out. I already told him he better listen to you and not say anything until you are finished. If you both acts accordingly, you will get to eat.”

 

“Mother, you act as if I cannot just get food myself,” Allura scoffed.

 

“I made your favorite and I know it’s been a while since I made it, so I suggest you do as I say.”

 

One thing she loved was her mother’s cooking. She couldn’t resist.

 

“Okay, mother.”

 

* * *

 

 

Allura and her father stood in silence for about five minutes now, looking away from each other and that made Melenor angry.

 

“You two better start talking before I force it out the both of you,” she threatened. “Do not waste my time.”

 

Allura fake coughed and Alfor cleared his throat. Father and daughter looked at each other but still found it hard to speak. Allura was angry and Alfor still did not understand his daughter.

 

“Speak!” Melenor demanded, “or nobody eats.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Allura said, rolling her eyes. “Father… I do not appreciate how you have been treating me since I joined the company, and as I told you, it had become worse when Shiro joined the company. I-.”

 

Alfor interrupted her, “I have not treated you any different, Allura.”

 

“Do not interrupt me, father,” Allura said with attitude.

“Honey, remember what I told you. Listen to your daughter while she is speaking and do not interrupt,” Melenor said, also with attitude.

 

“Fine, fine,” Alfor groaned.

 

Allura cleared her throat. “As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I would appreciate if you admit to your mistakes so that we can move on from this and I’ll come back to the company.”

 

“Daughter, during work, I am your boss. I treat you like I treat the rest of the employees, so I do not understand why I have to apologize,” Alfor said.

 

Allura was fuming. She was so angry; she could feel her vein pop out of her forehead. This was going to be harder than she thought.

 

“That is not the point, father,” she said, trying to hold back from shouting at him, “the point is, you have to admit, since Shiro has joined the company, how many projects have I been a part of compared to him? I could count the number of projects I was a part of in one hand, Shiro on the other hand, he was on every project since he joined. Just admit it, you think I am not capable of my position, which you are extremely wrong by the way.”

 

“Allura, I cannot put you on every project, I told you that already!” Alfor raised his voice.

 

“But Shiro can!? I have more experience in this company than he has!” Allura shouted at her father. “Just admit it! Admit you don’t trust me with anything anymore so that I could stop wasting my time working overtime for that God damn company!”

 

“What do you mean waste your time? You have a job to do regardless. You are not going to slack off because you do not get on a new project!”

 

“I did not say that! I am saying to tell me you won’t be putting me on projects anymore because you think I am not capable enough and that Shiro apparently does a better job than I do, so that I could stop trying too hard to get you to notice my hard work!”

 

“Enough shouting! Both of you! Alfor, please! Listen to Allura!” shouted Melenor.

 

“I am! She does not make sense. I have a company to run and I cannot just allow Allura to have her way!”

 

“It’s not about having my way, father! It’s about how I am literally wasting my life away to do what is best for the company, and you are brushing me off aside as if I do not know how to do my job!” Allura stood up and pointed at her chest. “Ever since I joined the company, I told myself that I would work hard to move up like you did! I looked up to your hard work so that I can do the same! You were given a chance, weren’t you? How about me, father? Where is my chance? Like you said, you have to treat me like an employee, I get it! But I do so much for this company, and you know that! You said it yourself! I do not need to be in EVERY project, but you give me projects that do not challenge my abilities, and they are usually small, simple projects!”

 

“It’s not that I think you are not capable; it is just that-”

 

“It’s just that what, father?” Allura interrupted, “it’s just that you do not think I could do a better job than a man?”

 

Alfor shook his head, “Of course not! Why are you bring that up again?”

 

“Because it is true. Women never make it to the top because men always think they are better at everything! Women have to work twice as hard, and yet still have trouble making it to the top!”

 

“I am not like that, Allura!” Alfor shouted as he stood up and pointed to her. “the VP is a woman, remember? There are women that make it to the top!”

 

“Exactly, the VP, not the CEO! Why? Because they gave it to a man! She probably worked twice as hard as you and only made it to VP!”

 

“That is not true!”

 

“It probably is!” Allura sarcastically laughed, “Just admit it, father!”

 

“You know what, I am done with this conversation!” Alfor said as he stormed off.

 

“Oh great! Walk away because you did not get your way! Something men do when they don’t get their way!” Allura shouted.

 

“Allura, enough!” Melenor raised her voice at her as she stood up.

 

“But don’t you see, mother? Don’t you see how he cannot even admit to his mistakes?!”

 

“I will talk to him for you, sweetheart, just-”

 

“Don’t even bother, mother. I tried.” Allura said moving away from her mother, “I’m leaving.” Allura walked out of the living room and into the entrance hallway. She grabbed her coat and put it on quickly, then searched in her purse for her cellphone before putting the purse over her shoulder.

 

Allura’s mother grabbed Allura’s arm, “Allura, please. I will fix this.”

 

“It’s whatever, mother. I want to leave.”

 

“Wait, let me at least pack you some food to go,” Melenor said before she headed towards the kitchen.

 

“Mother, no. I-”

 

“Stay right there, Allura. I will bring you food. Do not leave yet,” her mother interrupted before continuing to the kitchen.

 

Allura sighed.

 

“God damn it,” she said under her breathe. “What the hell am I going to do now?”

  

* * *

 

 

Shiro sat on his couch watching Netflix and eating Chinese food take out. He wasn’t a great cook, so his meals were usually bought. Plus, he really only knew how to make less three dishes.

While he went to take a sip of his drink, he felt a vibration coming from his joggers. He quickly placed his drink down and reached into his pocket

 

Allura.

 

“Oh shit,” he said nervously before picking it up. “Hey, Allura. What’s up?”

 

“We need a plan B,” she said on the other line.

 

“Plan B? What happened?” he asked.

 

“Long story, short, my conversation with my father did not go so well. So, we need a plan B.”

Shiro ran his hand though his hair, “shit. How did that happen?”

 

“Let’s just say my father is hard of hearing and has a big ego.”

 

“Oh… so what is plan B?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know, I was hoping you could help. That is the only reason why I called you.”

 

“How about we meet up tomorrow, come up with a plan together. Sounds good?”

 

Allura stood silent on the phone for almost a minute. Shiro thought he said something wrong.

 

He then heard her sigh. “Very well. Same place, same time tomorrow. Got it?”

 

“Got it,” he said.

 

“Great well, see you then.”

 

“Okay, goodni-” Just before Shiro could finish, Allura hanged up.

 

Shiro groaned. He definitely thinks made her mad.

 

“Damn it, Shiro. Why do you have to be so stupid?” he said to himself as he stabbed his for into his food.

 

* * *

 

 

 **The next day. Lunar Café. 12:23 pm**. 

 

“Thank you very much,” said both Shiro and Allura to their waitress.

 

“So, about this plan B… any idea’s yet?” Allura asked.

 

“Actually, I do,” Shiro said as he lifted up his cup of black coffee to his lips to take a sip.

 

“Well… what is it?” Allura asked, leaning forward.

 

Shiro put down his cup of coffee and looked up at her, “Okay, so you know how your father did not want to listen to you, right?”

 

Allura nodded.

 

“Well, how about if we make him have to allow you on the project.”

 

“Wasn’t that the plan in the first place, Shiro,” Allura say, looking at him in confusion.

 

“Okay, but our original plan was for you to make up with him and then I tell him I want you to join the project or I will not come back. But this time, I will ask him to allow you to join the project with me; he will most likely deny my request, and still want me to come back, so I will. I will just ‘give up’ and give in. Then when we will have a meeting the next day explaining the project, I will announce you will join me regardless. And that’s when you come in. Your father would probably not want to cause a problem in front of people after last week. So, he cannot say anything if I already mentioned you will join. He will look bad if he speaks out against it.” Shiro smirked, as if he came up with the best possible plan.

 

Allura looked at him with even more confusion and crossed her arms across her chest. “Wow. And you’re the one my father puts on all the big projects. You know Shiro, you are really proving me right. You really are making me question how in the hell my father wants you on projects over me.”

 

Shiro groaned. “Okay, make fun of me all you want, but I think it will work. Like you said, your father relies on me for these projects and without me, who else is going to get it done when you are not there either?”

 

Allura raised an eyebrow. “And you think he will give in?”

 

Shiro nodded, “I do. It’s worth a try.”

 

Allura let out a loud sigh. “Very well, Shiro. Let’s try it Monday. Might as well take the next few days for ourselves,” she said as she took a sip of her ice coffee.

 

“Agreed.” Shiro took a sip of his coffee again.

 

As much as she still hated him, he enjoyed her company. He couldn’t help but notice small things about her. The way she pursed her lips when they talked. The way she would glance at the window and faintly smile when she saw a dog pass by. The way she would try to tuck her hair behind her ear, but it didn’t work because of how thick her hair was. He could not help but admire her beauty. Oh, how he wished he was hers.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked and raised her eyebrow again.

 

Shiro did not notice he was staring. How embarrassing.

 

“I-Uh, sorry. Sometimes I doze off,” he lied.

 

“Well doze off in another direction. You’re creeping me out.”

 

“I- Uh…. Sorry.”

 

“Why do you apologize so much?” she asked.

 

“Sorry, it’s just-”

 

“There you go again, Shiro. Just don’t apologize for every little thing,” she interrupted.

 

“Okay, sor-” he stopped when he realized she looked at him in annoyance. “Never mind.” He quickly picked up his coffee up and took another sip, causing Allura to let out a laugh.

 

“Oh, Shiro. You’re like an innocent, teenage boy,” she said smiling at him. “Now I know why people like you. You’re too apologetic and it makes you look innocent.”

 

“So, does that make you change your mind about me?”

 

“Nope. Still don’t like you. I don’t know if this Shiro is the actual Shiro, so no.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

* * *

  
**Monday morning.**

 

Alfor heard a knock on his door.

 

“Who is it?” he called out.

 

“It’s me, sir. Shiro.”

 

Alfor cleared his throat, “Come in!”

 

Shiro opened the door and walked in to the office. He walked up to Alfor’s desk and stood in front of it.

 

“Good morning, sir,” Shiro greeted.

 

“Good morning, Shiro. I see you are back. I am assuming you are coming back to work,” Alfor said as he leaned back into his chair.

 

“Actually, I am. But I have one condition before I come back to work,” Shiro said as he put his hands behind his back.

 

“And what is that condition, son?” he asked.

 

“I want Allura to join me in the project. If you do not accept, then I will continue to take my leave or quit completely.”

 

Alfor was irritated.

 

“Are you serious about this, Shiro? Or is this some kind of a joke?”

 

“I’m serious, sir,” Shiro responded. “And I mean it, I want Allura on this project with me. I know she will be very helpful, and I know she is more than capable of doing a great job. So, please sir, let Allura work on this with me.”

 

Alfor turned his chair to face the huge glass windows behind his desk. He looked at the skyline and took a deep breath in.

 

Shiro was getting impatient by how long it took Alfor to respond, but he did not want to rush him in case..

 

“No, Shiro,” Alfor said as he spun his chair back to face Shiro. “My daughter is not going to join you in this project. She already caused too much problems, and I am not going to let her get her way.”

 

Got him.

 

“But, sir, I-”

 

“That’s my final decision, Shiro. I just need you to come back right now. I need to put this project in the hands of someone I trust,” Alfor interrupted.

 

Shiro looked down and nodded. “I understand, sir. I will come back then. Sorry for causing too much trouble for you.”

 

Alfor placed both his elbows on his desk and locked his hands together, “I am glad you are making the best decision for the company and your career.”

 

Shiro nodded again, “Thank you, sir. Now will you excuse me, I’ll let you get back to work.” Shiro nodded once more and headed towards the double doors of Alfor’s office.

 

Once Shiro made his way to the elevators, he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Allura’s number. The elevator reached the floor and opened, in which Shiro stepped in and watched the doors close.

 

The phone rang three more times before he heard her voice.

 

“Did it work?” she asked.

 

Shiro smirked, “We are go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! As I mentioned before, I will not be writing for the next few days and I have to edit the next chapter, which won't be for another few days, so sit tight for a bit please! I promise I will try to get the next chapter out by Tuesday night at least. ANYWAYS, leave any comments on how I'm doing so far. It's been a few years since I wrote a multi-chapter fic, so I'm super rusty, also I was in middle school so they probably weren't the best either lol. Thanks again for the support! I love the Shallura fam!


	4. Surprise, Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter for like I promised! Like always, thanks again for the comments and kudos. It really keeps me going. There's some humor in this chapter so, I hope you guys like it! I have chapter 5 done but of course I need to look over it and edit it, as well as finish chapter 6 before I post it. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!

**Tuesday. Conference Room. 11:30 am**

Everyone gathered around the large rectangle. They were called to a last-minute meeting, which everyone wondered why.

“What’s going on?”

“They probably hired someone else to take Shiro and Allura’s job.”

“More drama I bet.”

Lance and Romelle sat on the left side of the room, against the windows and behind the higher ups. Romelle could not help but be nervous. Her leg could not stop shaking because she did not think the plan would work out in Allura’s favor. Lance noticed Romelle’s leg shaking rapidly, so he placed his hand on her knee to stop her.

“Romelle, relax. They got this,” he whispered to her.

“I sure hope so,” Romelle responded. 

Shiro and Alfor walked into the room. Everyone turned their eyes and gasped, seeing Shiro was back at the company after last week’s drama. 

“Good morning, everyone!” Alfor shouted as he stood in front of his chair and placed his hands on the table, “sorry for calling you all on such short notice, but as you see, Shiro is back.” Alfor pointed in Shiro’s direction, in which Shiro responded with a nod. “Sorry about my daughter’s outburst last week, causing the meeting to be postponed for another week, but we are now getting back to real business.” He sat down in his chair and Shiro followed, sitting on the chair to Alfor’s right like he always did. 

“Now, last week, I wanted to bring up a very important project that we will be taking on. This project will expand our company and it will allow us to do better than our competitors. Remember, Voltron Corp’s American location has only been in America for almost ten years now, so we are still the rookies. But with this project, we will make it in America. This is why I asked Shiro to take on this project. He will pick a group of people that will work closely with him in this project and lead us to success! I will now let Shiro tell you the rest,” Alfor said as he pointed towards Shiro’s direction.

Shiro cleared his throat and stood up. He fixed his tie and brushed his black blazer. “Thank you, Sir. As Mr. Altea said, Voltron Corp is still seen as the rookie company compared to every other big company in the nation, but we are going to change that. We are competing with many other tech companies, and there are many of them.  But we are going to be the game changer here. That is why I composed a group of workers that I think will be best for this job. The people I want for this project are Keith Kogan, Pidge and Matt Holt, Hunk Garrett, Romelle Smythe, Lance Serrano and one more person, though will you excuse me, I have to call in,” Shiro said as he pulled out his phone. Everyone looked at each other with confusion. Eyebrows were raised and whispers travelled throughout the room.

 

“Who’s the other person?”

“What is going on here?”

 

Shiro ignored the stares and whispers. Alfor looked at Shiro in confusion, wondering what he was up to.

“Hey, you can come in now,” Shiro said before hanging up his phone. He placed the phone back in his pocket and smirked. “As you may know, this is a big project and it needs the best people possible in this company. So, I decided to call someone who is best for the job. 

The door of the conference room opened, which everyone’s head turned to see who the person was. 

Shiro looked towards the door and continued to smile, “That is why I called upon Allura Altea.”

Everyone gasped and whispered to each other. Alfor shot up from his seat and looked at his daughter in disbelief. He then turned to Shiro and whispered, “Shiro, what in the hell are you doing.”

“You said I can pick my team, so I did.”

“I told you not Allura,” Alfor said angrily.

“I know, sir. But I am doing what’s best for the company.” Shiro gave Alfor a sly grin before looking over his shoulder to see Allura. “Thank you for joining us, Allura.”

“It’s a pleasure,” Allura said, smiling back at Shiro. “Nice to see you too, father,” she said and gave Alfor a fake grin. “Thank you for allowing me to do this project. Do not worry father, I will do my best.”

Alfor was angry, but like Shiro and Allura thought, he will not say anything in front of everyone. 

Shiro turned to the rest of the room, still with a smirk on his face. “With the group I have come up with, we will lead this company to success, so, let’s give a hand to those who are going to be a part of Voltron’s biggest project.” Shiro said as he started to clap.

People clapped along, though were still very confused about what just happened.

Alfor clapped along, but obviously was not happy. 

“You two, in my office, immediately.” 

* * *

“You went behind my back, Shiro! I should fire you for this!” Alfor shouted.

“Oh please, father. You wouldn’t,” Allura said rolling her eyes. “Just get over it. I won.”

“Do not start with me, Allura,” Alfor shouted at Allura this time and pointed his finger at her.

“Or what? Shiro has already announced the group. If you deny me from participating, well that’s going to look bad on you now that everyone knows I am part of the team.”

Alfor groaned, “You think you have not made me look bad already, Allura?”

Allura scoffed, “Well it was your fault anyways, father, besides yo-”

Allura was interrupted by a knock from Alfor’s door. They all turned to see the door open and saw Coran pop out his head.

“Sorry to interrupt sir, but the VP wants to speak with you, Allura and Shiro.”

“Can she not wait? I am not done here,” Alfor said.

“No, I cannot,” said the woman who pushed the door to the office. “You know I do not like waiting, Alfor.” A tan older woman with long, straight black hair and almost black eyes walked over to the three. She walked as if she was the queen of the company; every step she took, it looked like she was gliding. 

“Luxia, what is it that you want? Do you not see that I am busy speaking with my daughter and Shiro?” He said he stood up from his desk and slammed his fist on the desk. 

“Oh Alfor, take your masculinity down a notch, will you? I came to speak with the three of you,” she said as she rolled her eyes. 

Allura snickered, knowing her father would be angrier but she did not care. If there was anyone that would put her father in his place besides her mother, it was Luxia. 

“Luxia, please. I am still talking with Shiro and Allura. You have no business here,” Alfor said, glaring at her.

“Oh, but I do, remember? I am the VP, so what happens with these two also involves me,” Luxia said crossing her arms. 

“I agree, father. You would not want to tell a woman she cannot do her job, now would you?” Allura smirked. Even though Luxia’s appearance was not planned, it was sure going to make the plan successful. 

“Allura, stop it,” her father demanded.

“Do not speak to my pupil like that, Alfor,” Luxia said as she hooked her arm around Allura’s, “isn’t that right, Allura?

Allura looked at Luxia and nodded in agreement. “It is,” she smiled.

Alfor groaned, “enough you two. What is it that you want to speak about with the three of us, Luxia?”

“I just wanted to congratulate the two of them on embarking on a huge project for the company. I know I trained Allura well for this moment, don’t you think, Alfor? She is more than capable of this job.”

Alfor did not respond.

“Apparently, he doesn’t, Luxia. He thinks I am not capable of the project and was about to tell me that I cannot be a part of it,” Allura said as she turned to face her father.

“Alfor, how dare you! You know she will be perfect for the job! I taught her everything I know!” Luxia shouted at Alfor. “I’m sorry, darling. He will not make you leave the project, I’ll make sure of it,” Luxia said as she pinched Allura’s cheek. 

“Luxia, you do not get to make that decision, it is my decis-”

“Last time I checked, Alfor, I could. You may be the CEO, but I am also the VP. I can override your decision if I want to. I can call the big boss. You know how angry he will get if you are preventing him from making money.”

Alfor’s face turned red. “You wouldn’t, Luxia.”

Luxia walked in front of his desk and placed both hands on it, leaning in closer to him, “Oh, but I would, Alfor. Remember, my Florona went to the same university as his daughter, and they have become very close friends, so I suggest you be careful with your decision,” she threatened. 

Alfor was defeated. He did not want to be penalized by the big boss over this. 

Alfor groaned, “Fine. Allura could stay on the project.” 

Allura and Shiro looked at each other and smiled. Plan B was a success. 

“I’m glad you made the right decision, Alfor.”

“However,” Alfor started as he sat down in his seat, “If you two fail, both of you are fired. It will be hard for you two to even find a job if you screw up here, so make sure you don’t screw up!”

Allura and Shiro nodded.

“Understood, sir,” Shiro responded.

“Do not underestimate me, father,” Allura said. 

Luxia clapped her hands together. “Great. Well I will be off, call me if you need me, Alfor. All because I said that does not mean you really have to call me so don’t.” She waved goodbye to the three and congratulated Shiro and Allura once more before leaving the office.

Alfor groaned and rubbed his temples, “you two, out of my office.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Finally.”

The two walked out and made their way to the elevators. Shiro pressed the button and the elevator doors opened. He let Allura go in first before himself and pressed the button to the floor of her office. 

Allura laughed, “I cannot believe that actually worked! And Luxia came to the rescue!” Allura could not help but have a huge grin on her face.

“That was completely scary, but I am so glad it worked out,” Shiro said, smiling at Allura.

“Holy shit, I cannot wait till we do this project and I throw it in my father’s face! My adrenaline is running!”

“So, do you trust me now, Allura?” Shiro asked and raised an eyebrow.

Allura stopped smiling and looked up at Shiro, “what? No way. But thanks for this, really. For now, that is.”

Shiro groaned. “Fine, I’ll take that. But while you are proving your father wrong, I will be proving you wrong.”

“Yeah…no. Still don’t like you, Shiro, but nice try!” she said as she patted his arm. 

* * *

 

Shiro, Allura and the Voltron project group gathered in Allura’s office.

“Okay everyone, thank you for being here and congrats on making it to the project. We have seen all your hard work and we want you to show that off in this project,” Shiro to the group.

“Wait, hold on for just a second. So why am I a part of this project again? Am I there to get you guys coffee or something since I’m only a secretary?” Lance asked.

“Well, good question, Lance,” Shiro started, “We know you have been a part of the company for quite some time now and worked under Allura, even while she worked under Luxia. We know you know a lot about how the company is and I know you majored in computer science. We think it’s only appropriate if you are part of the team, since Allura has tagged you along with her on everything as her secretary.” Shiro walked up to Lance, let his hand out and smiled at him. “So, congratulations on your promotion, Lance. You are now officially part of a team that does not require you to continue to be a secretary.”

Lance was in shock. He did not think this moment would come. He was fired from his last job because some of his coworkers set him up, blacklisting Lance from getting a lot of jobs in the field. However, when he met Allura, she gave him a chance. They met at a coffee shop where he worked at Voltron Corp’s building. He tried to flirt with her, but she turned him down of course. He worked near Voltron Corp. because of his best friend, Hunk. They were roommates at the time, so they thought it was a good idea they worked close by each other and went home together. One day, Hunk came in the café to have lunch with Lance. When Allura walked in, he told Hunk she was the one he tried to flirt with, but she turned him down. Hunk told Lance that she was the CEO’s daughter, which Lance immediately realized he screwed up and did not want Allura to know Hunk was his best friend just in case it would ruin Hunk’s career. However, soon after, Allura realized he was Hunk’s friend. She told him how could Hunk, the sweetest man in the world, be friends with him. Lance apologized to Allura, hoping she will not hold it against Hunk, but she laughed. She said she didn’t care and was just joking. She assured him nothing will happen to Hunk’s job because of him. She told him if Hunk was friends with him, he might not be so bad. After that, every time she would get her coffee, he would always have her coffee already prepared. A few months went by and one summer day, she asked him if he had any future career goals besides working at the coffee shop. He explained his position to her, which she offered him a job anyways. She told him not to worry about being blacklisted, though he would not work with anything technical. She offered him a job as Luxia’s assistant for a while because her original assistant moved to another state. And when Allura moved up, Allura made him her secretary. He could not help but feel indebted to her, and as many times Lance asked her what else he could do for her besides working for her, she would tell him that she wanted him to learn with her in this job. She wanted him to know everything she did because she felt like he was mistreated at his old job for what they did to him. She wanted him to get the position he deserved, but he had a lot to learn, and today, he was getting that position. 

A tear fell down Lance’s eye as he grabbed Shiro’s hand and shook it. “Thank you so much,” he said as he wiped the tears away. 

Allura walked up to Lance and placed her hand on his shoulder, “Congratulations, I told you I will help you soon enough.” 

Lance could not help but pull her into a hug. “Thank you so much, Allura. I love you so much.”

“I know, I know,” she said patting his back, “I love you too, Lance.”

They pulled away from the hug and Lance wiped another tear away. “I will do my best, I promise!”

“Sure, you will,” Keith said sarcastically with his arms crossed.

“Oh, fuck off, Kogane,” Lance snapped back.

Keith grunted, “Fuck you, Serrano.” 

“Both of you, enough! If you like it or not, you will be working with each other for the next few months. Keith, leave Lance alone, he has not done anything to you yet.” Shiro raised his voice.

“Yet. But knowing him it was coming. I just beat him to it,” Keith responded.

“You are the one who is always starting shit and ruined my moment, asshole!” Lance spat at Keith.

“Bullshit dickhead!” Keith said as he shot up from his seat, “You always have something to say!”

“I do not! You do!”

“No, you do!”

“Will both you fucking idiots shut the hell up!” Pidge shouted over them. “You both look stupid right now, shut the fuck up! You two are so irritating.”

Allura was aggravated. She’s now regretting this project. 

“Guy’s please, let's get along, okay?” said Hunk said, trying to calm everyone down, “let’s put our differences beside.”

Allura turned to Shiro. “Is he necessary for this job, Shiro?” She said, pointing at Keith.

“Excuse me?” Keith shouted at her.

“Excuse you what?” Allura responded with an attitude.

“Okay, Okay! As Hunk said, can we please all get along? If we screw this up, so are our jobs,” Shiro said, “I know we do not want to lose our jobs.”

Matt raised his hand, “Shiro, you know we are friends and all, but I will quit the project right now if it means that.”

Shiro wanted to bang his head against the wall at this point. 

“Look, we are all gonna work as a group if you like it or not! We will do this, and we will all be nice to each other! Got it!” Shiro lashed out at everyone.

Everyone stood silent and stared at Shiro. They had never heard him scream before, so this was new to them. 

Allura looked at everyone else, “I guess that’s the okay. Very well. Now that we have settled our differences for now, we have some planning to do, so everyone listens to each other, does not interrupt each other, and let’s act like adults. We are closer to 30 than we are to 20.” She sighed. “Also, Lance and Keith, just please set your differences aside until after we are done with this. After that you can kill each other.”

Lance and Keith looked at each other then turned away. “Whatever,” they said at the same time.

“Great. Now that we are all friends now, let’s get down to business, shall we?”

* * *

“Allura, don’t stay too long, please,” Romelle begged.

“I won’t, Romelle. Don’t worry about me,” Allura said giving Romelle a reassuring smile.

“That goes for you too, Shiro,” said Keith. 

“We won’t stay long, I promise,” Shiro groaned, “I’ll make sure we both don’t stay here past seven.”

“We could wait till then, right Lance?” Romelle said, looking up at Lance.

“Yeah, it won’t be a problem,” Lance responded.

“No, no, no. You all will go home,” Allura said, shaking her head. “Go home and get some rest.”

“I agree with Allura. You will need all the rest you can get with the stress we all are about to take,” said Shiro, “we won’t take long.”

“I’ll call you guys when I get home, okay?” 

Romelle nodded her head, “okay. You better.”

“I will, I promise this time. You can curse me out if I don’t and pull my hair,” Allura laughed lightly. 

“Oh, trust me. I would.” Romelle said. Romelle grabbed her purse and zipped up her coat. “Shiro, you said you will leave before seven, well I’ll call you if I have to.”

“I bet you will,” he responded, laughing lightly as well. 

“Well then, goodnight, both of you and don’t stay too long,” Romelle demanded and pointed her finger at them.

“Okay Romelle, let’s get going. Goodnight guys!” Lance said as he pulled Romelle out of the office.

“See ya, Shiro,” Keith said as he followed behind Romelle and Lance. 

They closed the door to Allura’s office and left the two in charge alone.

Allura stretched her arms out and squealed a bit. “Ugh. I wish I was home right now cuddled up in my bed and under my warm blanket,”

“You could go if you want, I’ll just finish up here,” Shiro suggested.

“And let you take the credit? Nope. Not happening,” she said as she glared at him. “Let’s just hurry up and finish this.”

* * *

“Allura, I can take you home if you want. I have no problem,” Shiro offered, “my car is in the garage two blocks down, and you won’t have to worry about a creepy Uber driver.”

Allura shivered in the cold, “Nope, I’m fine. I could defend myself. I have pepper spray in my bag, and I know how to fight. I’ve done mixed martial arts since I was a kid. My parents made sure anyone who tried to hurt me would see their lives flash before their eyes when I kicked their ass.” Allura pulled her phone out of her pocket and requested her uber. “Besides, I still don’t trust you, Shiro. You may think it’s a joke but it’s not.”

“Fine. I’ll at least stay here till your uber comes. I know you can defend yourself, but I can’t just walk away and leave you here while you wait.” 

“Fine, do as you please. The uber is going to be here in two minutes anyways.”

They stood in silence and braced for the cold weather of the city. January was not the best time to be outside in New York. 

Shiro cleared his throat and was about to start a conversation but was interrupted by Allura.

“Damn it, my uber just cancelled on me!” she groaned.

“Wait, why?” he asked.

Allura looked at the message from the uber driver: "He says he will not be able to; something came up. I better request another one.”

“Allura, I’ll take you home. Don’t worry about an uber,” Shiro told her. 

She looked up at him and gave him her usual emotionless face. “If you don’t get me home in the estimated time on google maps, I will make sure you feel my foot in your-”

“Please, don’t finish that,” he said in fear, “and I will. Let’s get going before we catch frostbite.”

They stood in silence in the car. Shiro did not know whether to play music or not, so he didn’t. 

Allura was glued to her phone, texting away to her friends, so Shiro was relieved he did not have to start a conversation while she still doesn’t trust him. 

Allura typed away in her group chat with Lance and Romelle.

**_Bad Bitches Only Group Chat_ **

Lance named it. 

Allura: _U_ _ gh. I wished my uber didn’t cancel on me. Now I’m stuck in the car with him -_- _

Lance _ : Hey, at least you don’t have to pay for a ride! Free transportation! _

Allura:  _ I don’t care about the money, Lance. I hate him. I don’t want to be in a car with him. _

_ Romelle: But you still got in the car so…. _

_ Lance: Romelle has a point. You still got in the car, so you chose to go!  _

_ Allura: Fight me. Both of you. _

Lance:  _ I’m calling it right now, Romelle. Allura is going to end up falling for Shiro’s beautiful muscles and end up fucking him in the office. Mark my words!  _

_ Allura: FUCK OFF, LANCE! I WOULD NEVER! _

_ Romelle: So, do we make bets for which month? I got my money for June because that’s when it gets hot and people start to act different. _

Allura:  _ ROMELLE!  _

Lance:  _ Fine we could do that! I got April! That’s when it's spring and everyone loves to be in a relationship in order to have cute picnic dates in the park. _

_ Allura: Will both of you shut up! It will never happen! I hate him!  _

_ Lance: Yeah, for now. ;) _

_ Romelle: Allura, we are just joking. Relax. _

Lance:  _ I’m not. _

_ Romelle: Well then, Lance, you are a certified asshole.  _

_ Lance: That's not the first time I got that. _

_ Allura: Okay enough. Whatever. I will not screw him in a million years. I'd rather die. _

_ Lance: You're telling me you would never want to be under Mr. Takashi “Daddy” Shirogane? Girl, are you blind! That man is like a God! Zeus himself is shaking! _

_ Romelle: I mean… I like girls, but I can even admit he’s good looking. _

_ Allura: First of ALL! Lance, gross. Don’t ever call him that again. Second, I’m about to block both of you. _

Lance:  _ Oh please, you won’t. Also, if you don’t want him, can I shoot my shot? _

Allura rolled her eyes at the message. 

_ Allura: Do whatever you want, it’s not like I have dibs on him or anything. _

_ Lance: Are you sure about that? _

_ Allura: Lance! _

“Allura, we’re here,” Shiro interrupted her texting. 

Allura looked out the window to see they were double parked outside the apartment building. 

“Oh well, thanks… Shiro.” She quickly grabbed her purse, put it around her shoulder and opened the car door. “Have a good night, I guess.”

Shiro smiled at her, “Goodnight, Allura.” 

Allura stepped outside of the car and slammed his door. She quickly rushed into her apartment building, embarrassed that she just got a ride with her enemy. Shiro waited until she got into her building before he drove off to make sure she was okay. He drove back into the city streets and couldn’t help but smile. Even though they did not talk the whole ride, he was glad she took him up on her offer.

“Maybe she will like me. Or I could only hope.”

* * *

 

Allura took a warm shower that she had been waiting for all day. She let down her towel that was wrapped around her hair, put some moisturizers in her hair and wrapped it in a silk scarf. She moved on to put on her usual nightly skincare that she made sure was a necessity to do every night. Her phone buzzed and she looked to see who it was.

A new message from Lance. 

She opened up the phone to see a message she wanted to kill Lance for.

_ Don’t dream too much about Shiro tonight;) _

Oh, how bad she wants to strangle him tomorrow. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! I started adding a bit more Klance because they are the background relationship of course. I can't help it. I will get chapter 5 ASAP! Leave any questions, comments and concerns if you will like! Thanks again everyone for reading!


	5. Hunk's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I have a new chapter out! I've been writing so much this past week, especially since some personal shit had inspired me to focus on writing more instead of worrying about things. It helped so much that I legit have the story written up to chapter 8! But I will not post anything else yet because I might change chapter 6 from what I originally had. I'm not sure if I'm gonna change it yet, but I'll figure out and probably post Monday or Tuesday. I had fun writing it because I got to explore Lance's family and some culture, and being Latinx like Lance allowed me to relate to it, and I made his family close to how my family acts because if you're Latinx, you know those family members that act like that LOL. I was not gonna write any Spanish dialogue like people usually do for Lance in fanfics (because I actually don't speak Spanish really, I only understand it) so, I only added a few words in Spanish that are super basic like my Spanish LOL. ANYWAYS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

 

“Now that we are done for the day,” Lance started to say, “how about we go get some drinks for my best friend’s 28thbirthday!” Lance shouted as he jumped and hugged Hunk. It was January 13th, sweet Hunk’s birthday.

“Oh, Lance,” Hunk said blushing, “We can’t! We work tomorrow too! We can’t just go drinking. Besides, Shay said she has a surprise for me, so I can’t bail on my own girlfriend!”

Lance groaned. “Oh, come on! can’t she reschedule?”

“Lance, this is why you’re single,” Romelle says.

“Shut up!” he snapped. He cleared his throat and fixed his shirt, as if he did not just have an outburst. “Fine, but this Friday, after work, we are going out drinking! Except for Keith, he’s not invited,” Lance said as he glared at Keith.

“I wouldn’t want to be in the same place as you anyway, loser,” said Keith. “Drunk you is probably a hundred times more stupid than sober you.”

“Fuck off, Kogane.”

“What did I tell you two about your beef. Cut it,” Shiro said seriously.

Lance groaned again, “sorry, Shiro.”

“Hunk, can we celebrate your birthday this Friday if that is alright with you?” Allura asked.

“Yeah! I think that will be great! We can go to Lance’s parent’s restaurant! We can have great Cuban food and some piña coladas and mojitos!” Hunk responded.

“See about that…” Lance said while scratching his head, “we can’t do that.”

“Wait, why not?” Hunk asked.

“I kinda had a fight with Luis on the phone the other day and he said he’s gonna kick my ass when he sees me. So… we can’t go.”

“Don’t be such a punk ass, Lance,” said Pidge, “also it would be great to see someone finally kick your ass.” Pidge laughed.

“Lance, your brother would not fight you in a public setting, don’t be ridiculous,” Allura said.

“None of you obviously know my brother. One time when he found out I cut school to meet a girl from another school I knew; he beat my ass in front of the whole school. He said why would I cut for a girl who wasn’t even my girlfriend.”

“But Lance, that’s different,” Romelle said, “he was watching out for you.”

“Also, you kinda deserved it,” Pidge added.

“I did not! He could have done it at home! Luckily, video quality on phones sucked back then because that would have been on worldstar,” Lance shouted.

“Did the girl become your girlfriend?” Allura asked.

“Nope,” Hunk said quickly, “She said she can’t be with a dude who can’t defend himself from his own brother because her friends that went to our high school, told her what happened.”

“Hunk!” Lance shouted, “don’t expose me!”

Pidge laughed so hard, a tear or two came out. Lance groaned and hit his forehead. He was embarrassed.

“Okay everyone, enough making Lance feel bad,” Shiro said, trying to get Pidge to stop laughing.

“At least you have my back, Shiro,” Lance said as he glared at Hunk.

“Hey! I was just saying man!” Hunk raised his voice.

“Hunk, don’t worry about Lance. He doesn’t mean it,” Allura said, “besides, it’s your birthday and regardless we are going.”

“Allura! You too?!” Lance shouted at her.

“What was your fight even about anyways? Was it something little like always?” Allura questioned.

Lance stood silent.

Allura raised an eyebrow, “so it was something little, wasn’t it?”

Lance groaned. “Okay, okay. It wasn’t actually, but you see, my brother asked me to take care of my niece and nephew the other day, so I said fine because I love them. I took a nap though, and when I woke up, my niece cut my nephew’s hair and so my sister in law had to get it buzzcut because of how bad it was. The kids were taking a nap too, so I decided to take one. I didn’t know they will wake up before me and do that! I woke up just in time before my nephew cut my nieces hair. My brother screamed at me when I gave them to Veronica to drop them off because I was too scared to face him. He screamed at me over the phone saying how can I sleep when I was supposed to be taking care of the kids.” Lance sucked his teeth before continuing. “It’s not my fault that they have no discipline. My brother and sister in law let them do anything they want!” 

“Kids are the devil. You should have known,” said Pidge as they rolled their eyes.

“Seriously, over hair?” Romelle asked.

“Yes. Over fucking hair,” Lance responded.

“Well, now the kid learned his lesson,” Allura added. “Just call him and apologize. I bet you didn’t even do that.”

“Of course not! It wasn’t on purpose!”

“Just be the bigger person, Lance. Do it for Hunk.”

Lance groaned again and sighed. “Fine. This is for you best friend,” he said as he pointed at Hunk.

“You are making my birthday special by doing so,” Hunk said smiling at him.

“Okay, well it’s settled then. After work Friday, we are celebrating Hunk’s birthday. He’s our team member so, everyone is going. That includes you, Keith,” said Shiro.

Keith sucked in his teeth, “I’m an adult. You can’t tell me what to do.”

 

* * *

 

“God damn it,” Keith said under his breathe. Shiro made sure to drag him to Hunk’s birthday celebration that Friday.

Shiro elbowed Keith. “Get over it, Keith. Be nice. Lance’s family owns the place and we should be very grateful they saved us a table during one of their busiest nights.”

“Whatever,” Keith said rolling his eyes.

Classic salsa music was playing, and people were dancing on the dancefloor in the middle of the restaurant. Lance’s mom welcomed everybody as if they were all family, telling them it was on the house, even though everyone refused. But Lance’s mom loves Hunk like her own, so it was hard to get her to let them pay. Cuban flags were everywhere, and old pictures of Havana were framed all over. If you asked them, it felt like they were actually in Havana the way it looked. It had a 1950’s look to it, to symbolize the last time Lance’s grandparents seen Cuba. Lance’s parents were too young to remember how Cuba looked, but they wanted to pay homage to their parents when designing the restaurant.

“Oye! Lance! Make sure you make everyone leave happy!” Lance’s father shouted over the music as he placed his hand on Lance’s neck. “I don’t need them giving me any bad Yelp reviews!” he laughed.

“Dad, chill. They won’t,” Lance said rolling his eyes.

“Don’t tell me to chill,” his father said as he poked Lance in the head with his free hand.

“Dad! Don’t you got a restaurant to run?”

Lance’s father glared at him, “you win this time, mijo. I’ll get you for that.”

“Get me for what? You play too much!”

Lance’s father poked him in the head one more time before facing the rest of the group and smiled. “This boy is a pain in my ass, he’s lucky I love him.”

“You’re lucky to have a beautiful son like me.”

“Who lied to you?”

Everyone laughed.

“Mr. Serrano, thanks again for having us. I can’t wait to eat,” Allura shouted over the music as well.

“Don’t thank me, sweetie. You guys are always welcomed here! Now while your food is being prepared, dance a little; have some drinks; have fun!” Lance’s dad said as he danced in place.

Allura laughed, “Will do, Mr. Serrano!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll leave you all alone now and I’ll stop embarrassing my son,” he said, “Enjoy! If you need anything, tell Lance!” He walked away and went over to another table to greet some more customers.

Lance groaned. “I can never live in peace.”

Romelle placed her hand on his shoulder, “Listen, I don’t think your father could embarrass you more than mine.”

“You wanna bet?’

“How much are we talking?”

“Can you two not always make bets, please,” Allura said as she leaned her head on her hand, annoyed over their bets.

“Hey, it’s between us!” Lance shouted.

“Yeah!” Romelle said, backing up Lance.

Allura rolled her eyes and Shiro laughed as she did. Lance and Romelle set Allura up, making Shiro and her sit together. She figured they really made that bet without her knowing and she wanted to kill them for it.

“Let them be,” Shiro leaned in and told her, “they are just having fun.”

“Well I’m not since I’m next to you,” she responded.

“Wow, already hurting my feelings again after one drink?” he said with a sly smirk.

“Did you just reference my voicemail?” she angrily asked.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” he said as he shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

“I hate you.”

“Thanks!” he responded sarcastically.

Allura pointed her finger at him, “see! The real Shiro is coming out. You’re so lucky the music is so loud that nobody can see how you really are.”

Shiro laughed, “I have no clue what you are talking about, Allura.”

She groaned and crossed her arms, “Keep on, Shirogane. I’ll expose you.”

Shiro leaned in closer to her. “I’ll like to see you try, Altea,” he said as he smirked at her and moved himself way right after.

Allura groaned again. ‘That bastard is messing with me! I hate him so much!”

The music changed to a more upbeat salsa song and many customers started getting up and headed to the dance floor.

“Hey babe! Wanna dance while we wait for the food?” Hunk asked Shay.

“Of course, Honey!” Shay responded as she got up from her seat and headed to the dancefloor with Hunk.

“You know what, dancing sounds like a good idea to get away from you,” Allura said as she glared at Shiro. “Hey, Lance! Let’s dance!”

Lance quickly got out of his seat, clapped his hands and danced a little in place, “Wepa! I been dying for someone to ask. The queen of salsa, Celia Cruz, is playing, I can’t resist!”

“Today’s your lucky day then!” Allura got up from her seat and followed Lance to the dancefloor.

Shiro watched Lance and Allura walk to the dance floor. He saw Lance grab Allura’s hand and waist. That made him jealous. He knew Allura would not have feelings for Lance, especially since she made it obvious, though he couldn’t help it since there was another man holding her close like that, regardless of it being Lance.

Allura smiled and laughed as Lance twirled her around. When her and Lance started becoming close friends, he would teach her salsa moves here and there, which she actually mastered pretty quickly.

“You’re staring, Shiro,” Keith leaned in and said. “You’re being really obvious right now.”

Shiro jumped and looked at Keith, “Shut up.”

“Just trying to warn you. You don’t want her thinking you’re a creep that’s jealous of her friend dancing with her.”

“Am I really that obvious?”

“Yeah, you are,” Keith said letting out a light laugh. “Look, if she actually liked him, they would have dated already, so relax.”

Shiro sighed, “I guess you’re right.”

“Hello, hello!” shouted a woman that walked up to the table. She looked like Lance with the tan skin and blue eyes, yet she wore glasses and had short, brown hair.

“Veronica!” Romelle said. She got up from her seat and went to hug the women. “I haven’t seen you in like a month! Where have you been hiding?”

Veronica laughed, “Sorry, had a lot of things going on with school and work. Once I get my PhD, I’m slightly a free bird.”

Romelle laughed along, “Almost there! One more semester!”

“Anyways, introduce me to the new members of the squad.”

“Oh right! This is Matt, Keith, and Shiro! And you know Pidge already,” she said pointing at each member. “We are work on a big project for the next few months, so Hunk’s birthday celebration is a good way to get close with each other. Everyone, this is Lance’s sister, Veronica”

“Sup Veronica,” said Pidge.

Shiro got up and put his hand out for Veronica, “Nice to meet you, I’m Shiro.”

Veronica took his hand and shook it, “Nice to meet you, Shiro. I heard things about you.”

“I’m assuming it was from Allura,” Shiro said as he broke the handshake.

“You are correct,” she laughed, “I was expecting someone a little more douchey looking.”

“Well, sorry if I’m not,” Shiro laughed as well.

Matt pushed his hair back and fixed his shirt. “Hey, I’m Matt, it’s a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady,” he said giving Veronica a flirty smile and took he hand out for her to shake.

Veronica wanted to laugh about how cheesy he was, but she did not want to embarrass him. “Thanks, Matt. Nice meeting you too,” She said as she shook his hand. She let go of his hand and looked at Keith. “So, I’m assuming you’re the one who hates my baby brother cause you’re the only one left so, your name has to be Keith.”

“You guessed it,” he said sarcastically.

 Shiro elbowed him. “Keith don’t be rude,” he said, “Sorry about Keith, Veronica. He’s not good with people.”

Veronica shook her head. “It’s okay. I’ll make sure we spit in his food before he gets it,” she laughed then gave a serious look, “by the way, that’s a joke. Don’t give us a bad yelp review. My dad got one and he literally thought we were gonna go out of business.”

“I don’t even use yelp, don’t worry,” Keith said.

Veronica laughed. “Anyways, I’ll let you guys enjoy the night. I gotta go bartend for a bit because of how busy it is. I’ll come by before you guys leave!” Veronica told Romelle.

“You better! I’m holding you to it!” Romelle responded and blushed.

“Yeah, yeah,” Veronica laughed before she waved bye to Romelle and headed towards the bar.

Romelle say back down and took a sip of her drink.

“You obviously like her, Romelle. You’re so obvious!” Pidge laughed.

Romelle choked on her drink and quickly grabbed a tissue to cover her mouth, “Shut up, Pidge! You always start!”

“It’s my job to do so,” Pidge laughed again.

Romelle and Pidge continued to argue but Shiro zoned them out. He couldn’t help but keep his eyes on Allura while she was on the dancefloor. She wore a long-sleeved pink dress with a white collar, and black leggings because it was still winter and Allura did not want to completely let her legs freeze. Her hair was in a half up, half down style so you could see how beautiful her hair was, but also see how beautiful her face was too. She was beautiful. He noticed the little things about her while she danced. How she smiled every time Lance spun her; how she made every step follow the beat, and how much fun you could tell she was happening. He wished that was him with her, even though he didn’t see himself as a good dancer anyways. When the song ended, he realized Allura and Lance stopped dancing and headed towards their table, in which he quickly looked away and grabbed his drink to not look suspicious.

“Wow! I am really out of shape!” Allura said as she sat down and took a sip of water.

“We are dancing again after we eat, Allura! We killed it on the dancefloor!” Lance shouted.

Allura laughed, “I’ll think about it. These heels were not the best to dance in, so let’s see.”

Hunk and Shay made their way back to the table and took their seat.

“Did you guys see these two?” Shay said, “Amazing! I wish I could move like that!”

“Shay, you got moves too! I mean Allura and I are the ultimate salsa duo, but you right there with us!” shouted Lance.

Shay blushed, “Aw, Lance! That’s so sweet!”

“Okay! Who’s ready for the best meal of their life!” said Lance’s mom as handed out some plates of food, along with another waitress.

“Me!” Hunk shouted in excitement.

“Here you go!” Lance’s mom said, “for my big birthday boy!”

“Wow! you treat him better than me!” said Lance.

“Shut up, Lance! You know that’s not true!” she said as she handed Lance his plate, then hit him in the back of the head.

“Ay! Ma! I was joking!” Lance shouted as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Joking my butt!” his mother said. She changed her mood completely when she looked at everyone else. “Enjoy your food everyone! I’ll have Veronica make more drinks for you guys!” she said as she pat Lance shoulder and smile. She walked away, leaving everyone to their meals.

“Gosh, I love your parent’s food, Lance,” Romelle said being the first one to take a bite of her food.

“That’s why I wanted to come!” said Hunk, “second best food in my life! The first is always my mama’s cooking.”

Shiro swallowed his food, “Lance, this is amazing.”

“Thanks, Shiro! Listen, you could come back anytime, and my parents will sure hook you up!” Lance shouted.

“I’ll take you up on that offer,” laughed Shiro. “Keith, what you think? It’s great isn’t it?”

Keith didn’t respond and kept eating his food. He actual loved it, but did not want to make Lance say, “I told you so,” or gloat.

“I’m gonna take that as he likes it,” Shiro laughed.

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Well, he’s lucky Hunk wanted him here. He gets to taste the best Cuban food in the city!” Lance said with a huge smirk.

“Whatever, Lance,” said Keith as he rolled his eyes again.

“Alright, enough you two,” Allura said, “before you guys start arguing and embarrass us.”

Keith and Lance groaned.

“Whatever,” they said at the same time. They looked at each other then looked away quickly.

“You two are gonna end up together,” said Pidge as they took a sip of their drink.

“Shut up, Pidge!” they both shouted. They looked at each other angrily.

Everyone laughed.

“So, am I making the bets now or what? I say May” Allura teased Lance.

“I call July!” Romelle shouted.

“Romelle! Allura!” Lance shouted. “Shut up!”

“Can I get March?” Hunk asked.

Lance looked at Hunk in shock, “Not you too, buddy! I thought we were best friends forever! Brothers for life! How can you betray me like this!?”

“Now you know how I feel,” Allura said as she rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink.

Keith turned red in embarrassment, “Can all of you shut up! I would never date him!”

“Oh, you would be even lucky to date me!” Lance told him.

Keith scoffed, “Lucky? You must be stupid. Wait you are already.”

“Fuck off, Kogane!”

“Stop! It’s my birthday!” Hunk whined.

“Yeah stop it, you idiots. Can’t you take a joke?” said Pidge. “Wow, now I really think you guys are hiding something.”

“Shut up, Pidge!”

 

* * *

 

Everyone was on the dancefloor but Keith, Shiro, Matt and Pidge. Pidge stood on their phone playing games; Matt was sad that Veronica asked Romelle to dance, which Romelle jumped at the chance really quick, and Shiro and Keith were not good dancers, so of course they didn’t dance with everyone else. They danced to merengue this time, which Allura enjoyed because of how fast pace it was.

“Wepa!” Lance shouted as he spun Allura around. She loved dancing. Any chance she got to dance; she took it. “Go best friend, that’s my best friend!”

Allura laughed as she grabbed Lance and spun him around as well. Lance brought her close to him afterwards and they continued to laugh together while still dancing.

Across the room, however, was a very jealous Shiro again.

“You’re doing it again, Shiro,” said Keith.

“Shut up, Keith. I am not. But seriously, does this dance require them to be that close to each other?” he asked.

“How the hell am I supposed to know?” Keith asked as he took a sip of his beer.

Shiro groaned, also taking a sip of his beer.

“Is he really getting salty?” Matt asked, butting into the conversation.

Shiro groaned again. “Matt, please.”

“He’s completely salty,” Keith responded.

Matt shook his head, “That’s rough, buddy.”

“Didn’t you just get rejected by Veronica?” Shiro said raising an eyebrow.

“Wow, Shiro. Just throw it in my face.”

“You both are idiots,” Keith groaned. “Anyways, Shiro, it’s not that serious. It’s just dancing.”

“Yeah, just dancing,” Shiro said emotionless. He took another sip of his beer. Oh, how he wished that was him.

* * *

 

Allura and Romelle went their separate ways from the group. Lance stood behind to help his family close the restaurant and the rest made their way home. Romelle didn’t live too far from the restaurant compared to Allura, so Allura decided to stay the night at her place. It’s been a while since they had a sleepover anyways.

“Ugh, tonight was fun, wasn’t it,” Romelle said as she couldn’t stop smiling.

Allura laughed and jumped into Romelle’s bed, “that’s because you and Veronica danced the rest of the night.”

Romelle blushed, “don’t tease me!”

Allura laughed again. “Romelle, just tell her how you feel, it’s been a while already.”

“It’s not that easy, Allura. Besides, she just got out of a relationship a few months ago,” Romelle whined as she dropped herself into her bed faced down.

“Whatever, then have it stay one-sided,” Allura said as she patted Romelle’s head.

Romelle lifted her head and looked up at Allura, “I’m not the only one with a one-sided crush.”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “What are you talking about?”

Romelle lifted herself from her bed, “Wow, you really are blind, huh?”

“Romelle, what are you talking about?” she questioned again.

“Tch. I’m talking about Shiro and his one-sided crush on you. How have you not noticed? He could not stop looking at you tonight.”

Allura burst out laughing, making her tear a little. “Oh, Romelle! You really had a lot to drink tonight, huh?”

“I’m serious!”

Allura patted her shoulder, “Sure, Romelle.”

“Allura, I am serious! He could not keep his eyes off you while you were dancing. I spotted him!”

“Or maybe he was watching people dance,” she rolled her eyes.

“No! He wasn’t! Also, Keith pointed it out too! I heard it!”

“Yes, you heard it over the loud music, Romelle. You are really just trying to win that bet with Lance,” Allura responded as she crossed her arms.

“Ugh! Don’t believe me then. But I am telling you, Allura. He has a thing for you! I know it! Why else do you think he was gonna quit? Why would he come to apologize after the whole drama? Why would he help you join the project?”

“Because Shiro is a show off. He wants people to think he’s this ‘good guy,’ but he’s not. I may have allowed him to do what he did for me, but I still don’t trust him. Not until this project is over.” Allura was annoyed. She hated that everyone saw Shiro as some angel. She also does not believe he would be interested in her, especially since she explicitly told Shiro she hated him. Unless he was some kind of masochist that liked someone, who didn’t like him back, she wasn’t buying any of it.

“Fine. Think what you want, but I know what I heard,” Romelle said pointing her finger at Allura. “Mark my words.”

Allura rolled her eyes again and moved her finger out of her way, “Yeah, yeah. I’m tired. Goodnight!” Allura removed the sheets from her side of the bed and covered herself with them.

“You will see, Allura. It’s going to be Shiro and Allura sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-” Romelle was interrupted by Allura’s pillow hitting her face.

“Go to sleep, Romelle!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end!!! Like always thank you so much for the comments and kudos, they really make me so happy! I gave some jealous Shiro because it's cute af. But I also wanted him to mess with Allura. ANYWAYS THANKS AGAIN! And hopefully I'll get a chapter out by Tuesday the latest! Stay beautiful fam!


	6. Valentine's day SUCKS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY, HEY, HEY! I'm back with another chapter so soon! I decided to keep what I originally had because I realized I had a paper due this week and a presentation for my class final, so I'm gonna be busy till the end of the week and I wanted to get this chapter out for now and not have everyone wait a whole week for a new chapter. This chapter was probably my longest chapter too lol. Anyways I do have chapter 7 and 8 done, but I need to edit it before I post it and I won't have time due to grad school. But it's my last week for this class then I'm free from school work for two weeks, which I will definitely spend my time writing more! ANYWAYS! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

A few weeks past, and it was the beginning of February. The project was a lot more stressful then they all thought. Allura worked a lot of overtime and had little sleep for the past two weeks, causing her to be annoyed by any little thing that ticked her off. Today, that tick was everyone talking about Valentine’s day.

 

“My boyfriend made a reservation at some fancy restaurant. I think he’s going to propose!”

“My wife and I are going ice skating. Ice skating was our first date, so I hope she likes it.”

“My partner said they’re going to surprise me with something super romantic!”

 

Allura groaned. Valentine’s day was in a week so, she was going to hear this until then. She hated Valentine’s day, even when she was dating Lotor. When she was a teenager, she thought it was cute since Lotor would sneak out his house and throw rocks at her window as if they were in a romance movie. But when it came to the jumpstart of their careers, that all changed. If Valentine’s day was on a weekday, Lotor would usually say he’s staying late to work. If it was on a weekend, he would say he had work to do and that he will make it up to her. She hated it. It reminded her of the bad times with him.

“Stupid Valentine’s day,” she murmured to herself. She walked to her office chair and dropped into it. She had a lot of work to do but suffered from a migraine at his point. “Damn it.” She closed her eyes and figured she should at least take a 15-minute nap before she got back to work, yet she was interrupted by a knock on her door. “Ugh, just when I just sat down,” she said to herself again. “Come in!”

The door opened and the man she despised walked in.

“Hey, Allura. Got a minute?” he asked as he walked towards the front of her desk.

“No,” she said with an emotionless look.

“Came at a bad time?” he asked.

“Actually, yes. You did come at a bad time.”

“Oh… well… Sorry about that. I’ll just email you then. I’ll see myself out,” he said as he turned and walked towards the door.

Allura groaned. “What do you want to talk about Shiro?” she asked before he could open the door.

Shiro turned and walked back. He gave her a light smile, which she hated. “Okay, so I looked over what you had done, and I think it’s great. However, Keith came up with-”

Allura became angry quickly. “Hold on right there, Shiro,” she stopped him, “remember our deal? Whatever I do, does not get changed.”

Shiro nodded, “Yes, I do remember. But I just wanted to say Keith came up with something that might help.”

“Well I don’t want to hear it. Don’t make me have to repeat myself. We had a deal and what I do goes. I don’t care what Keith came up with to help what I did. I have it under control,” Allura said as she placed her hands on her desk and stood up. “Is that understood?”

Shiro nodded again, “Yes. Sorry about that, Allura.”

Allura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Look, I know how much you care about his project. I feel the same way. However, remember why I am a part of this, Shiro. I might sound selfish, but I want to do my part on my own.”

“Understood. Sorry for putting more stress on you. We have a lot of work on our hands, I just want to make it easier,” Shiro responded. He noticed how much she would stay after work, so he thought he could make the job easier for her, yet she didn’t want the help. She wanted to prove her father wrong, and she had enough help from Shiro putting her on the project. From here on out, she wanted to do her part on her own.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I can handle the workload,” she told him. She sat back down in her chair and groaned.

“You really sound stressed.”

“Okay?”

“Just saying what I noticed.”

“Leave my office, Shiro.”

“Okay, sorry. Text me if you need anything,” he told her before he walked towards the door.

“I won’t,” she called as he left her office. She groaned again. “Bastard.”

 

* * *

 

“So, what did she think about my plan?” Keith asked as he sat on the black couch in Shiro’s office.

Shiro pushed his hair back and sighed. “She didn’t want to hear it.”

“What!? She really couldn’t just hear my idea? That-”

“Don’t finish that, Keith,” Shiro raised his voice.

“What? It’s true! She’s making this about her! Shiro, you can’t always defend her!” Keith raised his voice back.

“Look, Keith. Leave it alone, okay? It’s her part, she will handle it.”

“Whatever defend the women who still hates you as if she hasn’t told you enough already,” Keith threw in his face.

“It’s not that I’m defending her, Keith. I just want to help her, and I know she’s good at her job. She will handle it.”

Keith scoffed and rolled his eyes, “whatever, Shiro. If she screws this up, she will screw all of us up.”

“She won’t.”

“Well you better be sure of it.” Keith stormed out of Shiro’s office. He went to his desk and grabbed his coat before heading to the elevators. He hated how much he defended Allura, the women that told him to his face that she hated him. Yet, he knew how much of a nice person Shiro was, and how optimistic he is. Shiro has not felt this way about someone since Adam, Shiro’s ex, so he knew why he was like this. Adam and Shiro broke up around the same time Allura and Lotor did; right when Shiro was accepted at Voltron corp. The company Adam worked for offered him a job in California and it was something Adam always wanted to do, and he wanted Shiro to go with him. Yet, Shiro couldn’t. He wanted to work for Voltron Corp, but Adam did not want him to. He wanted Shiro to go with him to California. They did love each other, but their careers separated them, leading to their breakup right after. Shiro was hurt, yet he did not want his relationship stopping him from something he wanted to do. He also did not want to leave behind his friends and family, since he knew nobody in California. He did not want to start fresh, and he was a family person. He could not leave his parents and sister behind. Adam broke off the relationship, and Shiro accepted it. He felt like it was the right thing to do, since they would both not hold each other back.

 

Keith pressed the elevator button and waited for it. He was pissed off. When the door of the elevator opened, his mood just got worse.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” said the man in a dark navy-blue peacoat as he rolled his eyes then groaned.

“That’s my line, asshole,” Keith responded as he walked into the elevator.

“Just when I was having a good day, you showed up.”

“Just when I wasn’t in the mood, you made it worse, loser,” Keith said as he went to press the button for the lobby, but noticed Lance was going the same way.

“Wow, loser? That’s all you got, Kogane?”

“Fuck you, Serrano.”

“Ain’t nobody wanna fuck you, Kogane! Get over it,” Lance spat.

“Oh, shut up.” Keith spat back.

“Why are you going to the lobby? Shouldn’t you be working?” Lance asked.

“Same goes for you.”

“I’m going to get coffee for Allura, Romelle and I.”

“You’re not Allura’s secretary anymore.”

“And? I need coffee and so do the girls. We are stressed out. So, what’s your excuse?”

“Same as yours,” Keith said emotionless.

Lance crossed his arms, “Wow, so you’re following me now?”

Keith scoffed, “Like hell I am.”

The elevator door opened, and Keith was the first one to step out. Lance quickly followed behind him and caught up with him.

“So, I heard you wanted to butt into Allura’s part,” Lance instigated.

Keith sucked his teeth this time. “What? Are you gonna tell me I shouldn’t have also?”

“Well, yeah. ‘Lura knows her shit. She doesn’t need some dude’s input.”

Keith ignored him and opened the door to outside. Lance followed behind him, which made Keith annoyed. “Leave me alone, Lance. Can you also walk on like the other side of the sidewalk?”

“We are going the same way anyways. You’re going to Starbucks, right?”

“Maybe.”

“So you are. Anyways, as I was saying. Just let Allura be, okay? I’m trying to be cordial with you because we are all going through it right now.” Lance seemed sincere, which Keith could tell when he said that. Usually, him and Lance would be at it until they went separate ways, but it wasn’t like that at the moment.

“I was just, trying to help that’s all,” Keith responded. “I don’t want to lose my job because of someone else’s fuck up.”

“She’s not gonna fuck up. Trust me. If I know anything about Allura, it’s that she knows her shit. She is a hard worker and a perfectionist, so none of us are losing our jobs. She got this. Trust her and trust me.”

Keith stopped where he was and so did Lance after noticing. “Look,” Keith said as he looked at Lance, “I get it. She’s your best friend and gave you a chance so, you trust her. However, I don’t. I do think she can do her job, but our jobs are on the line, and I can’t take that chance, and neither could you.” He sighed, “Let, just drop it. I’ll back off. But if I lose my job-”

“You won’t,” Lance interrupted.

“Shut up,” he groaned, “if I lose my job, it’s not her that I’m gonna come for, it’s you for telling me to trust her. Got that?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry,” Lance said as he patted Keith’s shoulder. “But if you try something with Allura, I’ll kick your ass.”

Keith turned his head away and smirked, “I’ll like to see you try.”

Lance smirked back at Keith, “Wow, you actually smile.”

Keith started to walk away quickly, to hide his blush. He didn’t know why he was blushing from Lance’s comment, but he hated it. “Shut up, idiot.”

“Hey! Wait up!”

* * *

 

**One week Later…**

It was Valentine’s day. 

Allura usually did not wear black by itself, but today she did. She wore a black, off the shoulder blouse, black slacks and black heels. She looked like she was ready for her funeral. She wanted to kill everyone’s mood, since many were wearing red or pink.

“How annoying,” she murmured to herself as she walked past employees.

She spotted Lance and Romelle waiting outside her office, also wearing black. They planned it.

“Happy capitalist holiday about love when love isn’t real,” said Lance

Allura laughed. “Don’t forget the day when people show how fake their love is, since they show it once a year apparently.”

“True that,” Lance said pointing at her then laughed.

“Today, we celebrate the death of love. Because who is she? We don’t know her,” Romelle added.

Lance and Allura laughed again. Allura opened the door to her office and walked in. Romelle and Lance followed and sat on the chairs in front of her desk.

“Ugh, you do not know how many God damn flowers we saw people getting. How annoying,” Romelle groaned.

“You’re telling me? I saw some dude with a huge teddy bear this morning. How lame and cliché,” Lance said, “I wanted to take it away from him and burn it before he gave it to his girlfriend. If she still stays with his ass, she really is dumb and he’s probably cheating on her.”

“Wow, Lance. That last part sounded like personal experience,” said Allura.

“It was,” he sighed. “I had a boyfriend in college who gave me a big teddy bear, two weeks later, I found out he was cheating on my ass with the fucking professor.”

“The professor!?” Romelle shouted.

“The fucking professor! I bet it was for the grade, but who knows.”

“Men are trash,” said Allura as she hung her coat on the coat hanger.

“True,” Lance and Romelle said at the same time.

“Anyways, what do you guys have so far? I have to check in with you guys before we meet as a group,” Allura said as walked over to her office chair and sat down.

“We are all good. Lance and I were just talking about it. We did what you asked, you just have to look over it. I sent it in one file before you got here,” Romelle said.

Allura logged on to her computer to check, “Thanks. Have you seen Pidge and Hunk’s work so far?”

“I did last night. They are the two biggest nerds in the group. They got everything handled so far. I don’t think we have to worry about them so much,” Lance responded to Allura.

Allura let out a big sigh and rubbed her temples. “Thanks, you two for doing your part so well. I think I would have lost it if you haven’t.”

“Of course, Allura,” said Romelle.

“Don’t worry, ‘Lura. We don’t want you stressed out. We need you to still have that beautiful hair of yours intact and not pulled out,” said Lance.

Allura laughed. “My hair precious, I would never no matter how stressed I am.” Allura’s cell phone buzzed and she quickly grabbed it to look at it. It was Shiro.

 

_Running late today. Can we reschedule the meeting till this afternoon?_

Allura groaned. “How irresponsible.”

“Who?” Lance asked.

Allura groaned again. “Shiro just texted me saying if we could reschedule the meeting till this afternoon because he is running late.”

“He probably is getting a last-minute Valentine’s day gift for someone.”

“I thought he was single,” said Romelle.

“Me too. Maybe we were wrong. Shit, Allura. You lost your chance,” Lance laughed.

“Lance! Don’t make me throw my phone at your face!” Allura raised her voice and threw her arm back as if she really was going to throw it.

Lance blocked his face in case Allura was serious. “It’s a joke! Sorry!”

Allura rolled her eyes, like usual. She looked back at her phone to text Shiro back. Though, she wasn’t going to be nice about it.

 

_Allura: Why are you running late. We are very busy and are on a tight schedule. We can’t have the leader of the group be late. You better have a good excuse, Shirogane._

_Shiro: I know. I’m SO sorry. Family emergency. I will be at work later. I promise._

 

Shit. Allura felt bad now for her response to Shiro. Shiro really wasn’t the type to miss work, besides what happened in the beginning of the year, so he might not be lying now.

“What’s wrong, ‘Lura?” Lance asked. “Your face changed so suddenly.”

“I feel like such a bitch right now. I texted Shiro saying he better have a good excuse, and he responded saying he has a family thing. I fucked up. For once I feel bad.”

Romelle walked up to Allura and put her hand on her shoulder, “Don’t feel hard on yourself, Allura. You didn’t know and we are in a stressful situation now. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

 

* * *

 

“You really have to stop pushing yourself. You could have fell on the tracks,” Shiro told a petite, raven haired women.

“I am fine, Takashi. I just did not sleep well last night,” she told him.

“But Oka-san, this isn’t the first time you fainted in the last couple of months. You know your blood pressure is a problem. You can’t keep stressing yourself out.”

“Taka is right, Oka-san. You should think about retirement already,” said another petite raven-haired woman that looked a lot like Shiro’s mother, but younger and with short hair.

“You know your mother,” said another voice. “She puts her students before herself.”

“Otou-san, please,” Shiro said.

“It’s true. I told her she should retire by the end of the school year. Yet, she gives the excuse that her students need her,” said the man.

“They do, honey. A lot of my students have hard lives, and I cannot let them feel like nobody is there for them,” Shiro’s mother responded.

“Oka-san, we get it. But also, you have to worry about your health. They might find a good principle once you retire. You shouldn’t worry so much,” said the younger raven-haired women.

“Yukina is right. You get to see who the right choice for the next principle will be anyways. You can make sure you leave knowing the kids will be in good hands,” Shiro said.

“Why do I have to retire? Your father doesn’t want to retire for another ten years,” said Shiro’s mother.

“Honey, there is a difference,” said his father, “I am in good health. You on the other hand, your health has not been the best within the past few months. You have been overworking your body and you know your blood pressure isn’t the best.”

“I can manage,” said Shiro’s mother. “I can’t retire now.”

One thing Shiro got from his mom was her personality. She was usually very gentle and cared a lot about helping people. She had started off as a teacher in high-need schools and changed the lives of many kids who needed guidance. She became a principle about ten years ago, allowing her to care about more than just the students she was given in her class. She had to care for over a thousand students now. Her students loved her and never disrespected her because she treated them how other teachers may have not. Many of her students looked up to her, and even called her mom. She loved her job as an educator and wanted to do what was best for her students. His father on the other hand, was more tough. Completely opposite from his mother. He was a professor of Astronomy, which was the reason why Shiro loved astronomy so much. He may have been tough on Shiro and his sister, yet he still cared a lot about his children and wife. He barely smiled, but he would show his children how much he loved them without smiling, and Shiro knew how much his dad cared. If he saw his father smile, it was because of his mother, and sometimes his sister since she was daddy’s little girl. He was gentle with his mother especially and would refer to her as his soulmate. Yukina, Shiro’s younger sister by two years, was a mix of both of his parent’s personality. While she was very tough for her size, she was also very caring, and became a lawyer for anyone who was a victim. She was the kind of kid who would fall then get back up without even crying and would beat anyone who was a bully. Once when Shiro was being bullied in middle school, she stood up to the bully for him, even though he did not want to cause trouble. She would be the one to get into fights with bullies, and somehow won. That’s how tough she was.

Shiro sighed. “Oka-san. Think about it, please. I know how much you care, but you also need to care about your health.”

Shiro’s mother grabbed his hand with both hers, “I know, Takashi. But it is my job. I will take care of my health, but I will also care for my students. Now please, both you and Yukina need to go to work. I will be fine. Your father is here with me. I know you have a very important thing you are doing at work, so I do not want to prevent you from it.”

Shiro stared into his mother’s soft, dark brown eyes. He was worried for her, but he did not want to make her worry for him either. “Okay, Oka-san. By the time I get out of work, you will probably be discharged. I will come by to check on you, okay?”

“I’ll come by too. Hopefully the firm doesn’t keep me there too late,” Yukina added.

Their mother nodded, “Okay, my loves. I will see you both later. Now, get to work. I held you both here enough.”

“To be honest, I rather spend Valentine’s day here then at work. I already know those prissy girls at work will talk about how much their boyfriend spent on them for Valentine’s day,” Yukina said, rolling her eyes.

“What, your boyfriend didn’t get you anything and now you’re salty?” Shiro teased.

Yukina scoffed, “Shut up, you idiot. We don’t believe in Valentine’s day. It’s a capitalist holiday to get people to spend money and show their ‘love’ one day out of the year when they should show it all the time. It’s stupid.”

“Yukina, please don’t call your brother an idiot,” said their mother.

“Mm. You seem salty to me,” Shiro teased again.

Yukina turned red in anger, “Remember that we are in a hospital, Taka. I’ll put you on a bed right next to oka-san if you want to keep trying me.”

“Both of you, enough,” their father raised his voice at them. “Go to work, both of you. I will message you if I need you. Takashi, take your sister to work.”

“But otou-san,” Shiro said to his father.

“Takashi, you are almost 30 years old. I do not want to hear it. Be a big brother and take your sister to work.”

Yukina smirked and teased her brother, “yeah, Taka. Take me to work.”

Shiro groaned. “Fine. I will.” Shiro bent over to kiss his mother on the cheek. “I will see you in a bit, Oka-san. I love you.”

She gave him a faint smile and patted his cheek, “I love you too, sweetheart.”

Yukina kissed her other goodbye as well left their mother with their father. They walked towards the exit of the hospital to get to Shiro’s car.

“You think oka-san’s health is gonna get worse?” Yukina asked softly. She looked down on the floor. She was saddened by what had happen to their mother and worried their mother’s health would get worse.

“I… I don’t know. But, let’s hope for the best. She’s strong. If she took care of herself more, she will outlive the both of us,” Shiro said, trying to comfort his little sister.

Yukina laughed lightly, “Yeah, she will.” Shiro put his arm around her neck and brought her closer to him. “Ow! What the hell you idiot! Is this your version of a hug?”

Shiro laughed and rubbed his knuckles on her head. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Now I know what you’re single. You suck at hugs!”

 

* * *

 

It was almost lunch time already and Shiro just made it to work. He made his way first to Allura’s office, since she did not respond to his message. He knocked on her office door, hoping she was not mad at him.

“Come in,” he heard her say. Shiro walked into her office, and spotted her glued to her computer, typing away. “Oh, Shiro. You’re here.” He expected her to respond in sarcasm, but it wasn’t. She seemed more sincere.

“Hey, sorry about this morning. I-”

“It’s fine,” she interrupted him, “Family is more important. I’m actually glad you didn’t come to work and instead was with your family.”

Shiro looked into her bright blue eyes. He was grateful she understood. “Thanks, Allura. I appreciate that you understand.”

Allura looked down. “I… I’m sorry for my text. I didn’t mean to come off rude.”

Shiro shook his head and walked closer to her desk. “It’s okay, Allura. You didn’t know. I didn’t take it personal. I’m just glad you understand.” Allura looked up at Shiro, and he gave her a light smile.

“Is… Is your family member okay?” she asked.

Shiro nodded. “Yeah. My mom fainted on her way to work. She’s overworking herself and she had high blood pressure. I went to the hospital as soon as I could. Thankfully someone caught her, so she wasn’t injured.”

Allura felt even worse for her text, now knowing it was his mother who he was talking about. “Oh… I hope your mother is okay. She’s probably a very strong woman.”

“She is. She was still willing to go to work even after she fainted. Luckily no one let her. She kind of remind me of you,” he told her.

Allura jumped a bit at those words. “You don’t know much about me, Shiro. I don’t think you should compare me to your mother.”

“I think I know you well enough to know how much you care about your job and that you are strong. My mom is the same. Everything is her job and she will do anything for it.”

Allura held back from blushing, especially since she still hated him. “We-well,” she stuttered, “I don’t know what to say, but thank you, I guess.” She looked down again, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“I’ll let you get back to work. It’s about to be lunch time, so don’t overwork yourself, okay?” he told her.

Allura nodded while still looking down. “I know, I know. Don’t worry about me.”

“You’re my co-leader. I have to,” he said. He smiled at her, even though she wasn’t looking.

“Whatever ju-just get to work,” she said as she turned her chair around, really trying to avoid eye contact.

Shiro laughed lightly, “I will. See you at the meeting, Allura.”

“Yeah, see you, Shiro.”

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the work day, and everyone who had plans for Valentine’s day started to leave. Allura was annoyed that so many people had plans to do something, and yet there she was, glued to her computer, planning to work overtime once again.

“Allura, get off that God damn computer!” Lance shouted at her. Let’s go treat ourselves to some really shitty fast food and complain about people’s stupid Valentine’s day plans!”

Allura ran her hands through her curls, stressed out over how much she wanted to get done, so that she didn’t have to worry about it during the weekend. “Lance. I have so much I have to do.”

“You are not gonna spend tonight working overtime again. You’ve been doing this for the past four days, and all the previous weeks! Let’s go!”

“No, Lance. I have to work.”

“You are doing more than you should! Come on! We have plenty of time for the project. You act like you can get it done in a day!”

“Lance, I can’t risk waiting last minute for things. I rather do it ahead of time so that I can double check everything.”

“Allura, come on. You cannot think about work for one night?” Romelle butted in. “You are really pushing yourself. You’re going to faint or something. What would happen of you did and we weren’t around? Come on, Allura.”

Allura couldn’t help but think about what Shiro said about what happened to his mother this morning. She did not want that to be her, even though she felt like she had to do her work. Allura groaned and looked at her computer. It was one night. She will be okay.

“Ugh. Fine. But I’m not eating any McDonalds.”

“What!? How dare you disrespect MickyD’s!” Lance shouted.

“I eat it once in a while, but I don’t feel like eating it today. How about we get some Pizza or something? Nothing like a New York pizza.”

“I’m down for pizza,” Romelle said as she looked up at Lance.

“Fine, Pizza it is,” Lance gave in.

“Great. Let’s leave before we have to hear another, “my boyfriend is gonna propose to me tonight,” Allura mocked her coworkers.

Romelle and Lance laughed.

“I already heard it like five times today. I wouldn’t be surprised if we hear another five while everyone is leaving,” Lance said as he started to button up his coat.

Allura put her laptop in her purse and made her way to her coat hanger. “You should have heard the things I heard in the bathroom. Someone said their boyfriend better propose tonight or she would break up with him.”

“Wow, how shallow,” said Romelle.

“Hella shallow,” Lance also said.

Allura put her coat on and heard a knock on her door. Since her coat hanger was next to the door, she opened the door to see who it was for herself. To not much of a surprise, it was Shiro, but Keith was behind him.

“Hey, Allura. I sent you the work I did so far. You don’t have to look over it yet, so don’t stress yourself out. Just wanted to let you know. I’ll be at my parents’ house, but feel free to text me if anything,” he told her.

Allura nodded. “I’ll look over it when I get home. I’ll reframe from texting you so that you can worry about your mother. Take good care of her.”

Shiro nodded as well. “Okay, I will.”

“Hey Kogane, any plans tonight?” Lance shouted behind Allura. Allura rolled her eyes. Lance was about to start with Keith.

“Why do you wanna know?” Keith said in annoyance.

“Well, if you are part of the no significant other’s club, we are about to have a club meeting at a pizzeria, wanna join us?” Lance asked.

Allura turned to Lance and raised an eyebrow, “You’re inviting Keith to come with us?”

“What’s wrong with that? Us single people gotta stick together and support each other through this stupid ass holiday. Besides, I’m only being nice today to anyone who isn’t in a relationship,” Lance responded.

“Fine, I’ll go,” Keith said.

Allura’s head quickly turned to face Keith. “Wait? Really? You of all people are taking Lance’s invite?” Allura was in shock. But also, maybe she will win her secret bet with Romelle.

“Um, yeah.”

Shiro smiled and placed his arm around Keith. “Looks like Keith and Lance are finally being cordial with each other. They’re growing up so fast,” Shiro teased.

Keith pushed Shiro’s arm off him, “Oh shut up.”

Shiro laughed. “Well you all play nice now. I’ll see you all tomorrow.” Everyone said their goodbyes to Shiro and Shiro did the same before he left.

“Well, hurry up. I’m hungry,” Keith said.

“Hey, don’t dictate us. Be grateful you’re hanging out with the popular ones of Voltron Corp.,” said Lance.

“Popular? Yeah okay, Lance.”

Allura groaned. “Don’t start you two. Let’s get the hell out of here before we hear anymore Valentine’s day shit from everyone.” Allura said as she quickly grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

“Yeah, Kogane. Don’t start,” Lance mocked.

“Ugh! Shut up, Serrano!”

* * *

 

Shiro made it to his parent’s house and picked his sister on the way there. They bought some ingredients to make their mother some soup, well more like Yukina will do most of the work while Shiro washed or cut anything she needed to cook.

“Can you cut the damn tofu properly, Taka? I told you I wanted cubes,” Yukina told him.

Shiro looked down at the tofu. They were decent cubes, but not what Yukina was looking for. “It is in cubes. Are you blind?”

“Those look more like rectangles.”

“It doesn’t matter!”

“Yes, it does!”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Will you two stop it already!” their father said as he walked into the kitchen. “If your mother hears you, she will get up from bed.”

“Too late for that,” said the women who stood between the kitchen entrance. “What are you two fighting about now?” she asked.

“Oka-san, you should be resting,” Shiro said as he put down the knife and walked over to his mother. “Let’s get you back to bed.”

“I’m alright. I been in bed since we got back. I can cook instead so you two won’t argue over tofu,” she laughed.

“No, honey. Let them cook for once,” said their father.

“I got it under control, oka-san. Sit on the couch and watch TV or something. And take Taka with you. He’s the worst sous-chef ever,” Yukina told their mother.

Shiro groaned. It was best if he didn’t stay in the kitchen with Yukina or they will kill each other over tofu. “Come on, oka-san. Let’s sit down in the living room.” Shiro wrapped his mother’s arm around his and lead her to the living room. They made their way to the couch, where Shiro helped his mother sit. She smiled up at him and thanked him. He took the TV remote and changed the channel to a tv drama.

“Come sit with me, Takashi,” his mother said as she patted at the empty spot next to her.

He walked over to his mother and sat down right next to her. She grabbed his hand and patted the top of it. “How was work, sweetheart?” she asked.

“It was fine. Luckily my coworker wasn’t mad. I thought she would be, but she was very nice about it,” Shiro responded and smiled at his mother. “I think she’s softening up with me.”

Shiro’s mother smiled back at him; glad that his day was alright. “She must have been a tough cookie to work with, huh?”

Shiro laughed a little. “She’s strong, kind of like Yukina, but she means well. I know she’s very nice, a lot like you actually. It’s just that our work situation caused tension between us.”

“How so?”

“Well her father is the CEO, and he seems to favor me over her, even though she is way better at this job than I am, that’s for sure. So, she doesn’t like me much because of that. But I think this project with bring us close, or so I hope.”

“It seems like you really like her, Takashi,” his mother teased then laughed.

Shiro blushed in embarrassment. “I just want to be friends with her that’s all!”

His mother brought her hand to his face and cupped his cheek, “you cannot fool me, Takashi. I work with teenagers and I see how they are when they talk to the people they like. Also, you are very obvious, son.”

“Oka-san, please,” he said as he turned away from her, hiding his embarrassment. “And I been told that already, don’t remind me.”

His mother laughed once more and turned his face to face her own. “Well, I wish you the best of luck, Takashi. I hope you and her can be friends at least.”

“Thanks, Oka-san.”

 

* * *

 

Allura, Romelle, Lance and Keith thought that they would be away from couples if they got pizza, but they were surrounded by teenage kids, who could only afford a pizza date with their lovers.

“Ugh, even I wasn’t this super PDA in high school,” said Lance as he looked at a teenage couple making out in a booth.

“I feel like I lost my appetite,” said Keith. “Whose idea was it to get pizza?”

Lance and Romelle quickly pointed at Allura.

Allura rolled her eyes. “Sorry that I did not want McDonalds. Also, I did not know we will be surrounded but teenagers sticking their tongues down each other’s throat.”

“I would have actually preferred a big mac right now,” Keith groaned as he went in for another bite of Pizza.

“Well you should have declined Lance’s invite.”

“You’re right, I should have. But too late now.”

“Okay calm down you two. Damn. And I thought Keith and I hated each other more,” Lance said as he tried to keep Allura and Keith from getting at each other’s necks.

“She hate’s me because of you and because of Shiro and I’s friendship,” Keith blurted out.

Allura scoffed. “Have you seen your attitude?”

“Have you seen yours?”

“Come on, you two. Let’s be friendly with each other,” Romelle butted in. “Let’s hurry up and eat this pizza so we don’t have to see these stupid teenagers making out.”

“Actually no. Now that Shiro isn’t around, let’s talk, Allura,” Keith said as he glared at her. “Seriously, what is your problem with Shiro? He has done nothing to you and is helping you out.”

“Oh, please. Listen, my feelings towards Shiro is none of your business and I have my reasons. How about you mind your business. Nothing is going to change my mind about him. I already thanked him for what he is doing for me, however, I still feel the way I do, and I am not obligated to change my feelings towards him because of this,” she said as she glared back at him.

Keith scoffed, “you’re so God damn self-centered.”

“Excuse me?!” Allura raised her voice at him. “Me?! Have you taken a look at the mirror? I have seen how you are. You hate Lance for no reason, and you don’t even know how to talk to people. You’re like some emo kid who never grew up. Don’t tell me I am self-centered when you are the most ill-mannered man I have ever met.”

“Great. Glad the feeling is mutual between us,” Keith said as he got up and grabbed his coat. “I don’t care if you hate me, but you have no fucking reason to hate Shiro when your dad was the problem, not Shiro,” he told her. He zipped up his leather jacket and faced Lance. “I’ll send you my part of the check. Thanks for the invite.”

“Wait, Keith,” Lance said but was ignored by Keith. Keith walked away from the group and left the pizzeria as soon as possible.

“Let him go, Lance. He’s an asshole anyways,” Allura said as she took a sip of her soda. “He has the audacity to butt into my business.”

“Allura, chill. I get it, but like you said, we are adults. Let’s stop this petty bullshit already,” Lance said to her.

“Oh, so you’re taking his side now. After how much of a dick he is to you?”

“No, I’m not. I’m just saying, we have to start acting like we are like these fucking teenagers,” he said as he pointed around them.

“It seems like you are, Lance. What happens between Shiro and I only stays between us. I do not need anyone to tell me how I should feel. I have my reasons.” Allura was angry. First because of Keith, and now because of her own best friend who seemed to be against her now.

“I totally understand that, Allura. He didn’t have the right to say such a thing. But remember, we are working on this project together for the next few months, let it out at the end, not now.”

“You know what, I’m leaving.” Allura took out cash from her purse and placed it on the table.

“Allura, please don’t,” Lance begged.

Allura ignored him and put her coat on. Lance got up to stop her but Romelle inserted herself between the both of them.

“Allura, please,” Romelle said as she grabbed her arm. “Listen to Lance. He’s just trying to help us all get along.”

Allura pulled her arm away from Romelle’s grip. “I don’t care about Shiro or Keith and my relationship with them. What I care about is that we get the damn project done as soon as possible so that I do not have to interact with them anymore. I am not here to make friends. I am here to do my job.” Allura zipped up her coat and grabbed her purse. She walked away, ignoring Romelle’s pled to stay.

“You know what, Romelle, just let her go. She’s in her moods. Let’s leave her alone,” Lance groaned as he sat back down. “I love her, but sometimes she doesn’t get it.”

“I know, but you know Allura has trouble trusting others since so many people betrayed her in the past. Especially he who cannot be named.”

Lance ran his fingers through his hair, “I know, I know. I just wish we could stop the petty bullshit. Keith and I are actually cordial right now, and you know what, I think it’s better that way while we are working together. That’s why I think for our mental health and well-being, we all should back off each other for a while.”

Romelle raised an eyebrow. “You sure you’re being cordial with Keith, or are you two finally crushing on each other?”

Lance turned red and slammed his hands on the table, “Not in a million years!”

Heads turned and now all eyes were on Romelle and Lance. They made a scene.

“I think that’s our cue to go as well,” Romelle whispered.

Lance quickly grabbed his coat, “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

* * *

  

Allura sat on her couch in her pajamas. Every channel was full of romantic movies and shows, which annoyed the hell out of her. Movies from The Notebook, to Romeo and Juliet were playing, but if she had to choose, it she would rather watch Romeo and Juliet because they both didn’t end up together.

 

“O comfortable friar! where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be. And there I am. Where is my Romeo?” said the woman, who played Juliet.

 

“He’s dead because he’s an idiot,” Allura said to the screen.

 

“What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make die with a restorative.”

 

“And you’re a bloody idiot too, Juliet. Who dies for a man anyways? That’s how you know a man wrote this if no one knew who Shakespeare was,” Allura said to herself. She grabbed her remote and changed the channel to Reality TV this time. “Finally, something not romantic.”

Allura’s phone buzzed. She ignored it, because she figured it was Lance or Romelle. By now she already apologized, because she hated being mad at her friends. She knows they are the only ones who will be by her side. It buzzed twice more, yet she still ignored it, figuring Lance and Romelle were bickering with each other over how Lance has a crush on Keith, which Allura now disapproved, yet still kept her bet just in case. After the fourth buzz, she couldn’t help but look at it. “Damn it.” She looked at the phone to see it wasn’t Lance or Romelle. It was Shiro.

 

_Thanks again for understanding._

_I really appreciate it._

_I hope you enjoyed your Valentine’s day._

_See you tomorrow at work._

Allura rolled her eyes, as usual. “Idiot. With what Valentine? See this is why I hate you, Shirogane. You’re mocking me now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! Y'all probably wanna kill me right now for posting about Valentine's day but barely having Shiro and Allura interactions compared to some Klance interactions. Well see... about that.. LOL I really did not know what to do for a Valentine's day chapter when Allura still technically hates Shiro still, so I substituted it for some Klance. Don't worry tho! The next two chapters will have plenty of Shallura moments to make up for it! and I'm so impatient that I started writing chapter 10 and not chapter 9 because chapter 10 is gonna be special and I couldn't hold back any longer to write that chapter. I feel like I'm spoiling too much already LOL ANYWAYS THANKS AGAIN FOR READING!


	7. Shiro's Birthday Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished my online summer class like two hours ago so to celebrate, I'm updating earlier than I thought I would lol. This chapter is leading up to more shallura moments so like be prepared. ALSO I will change the rating to M! I repeat I am changing the rating to M! lol I mentioned it in the tags but I already planned ahead and I decided to go with the mature stuff. ANYWAYS like always, thanks for the comments and kudos!

Two weeks had passed. It was a very stressful two weeks. However today was a special day. It was Shiro’s birthday. Well… kind of since his birthday is on a leap year.

“Happy Birthday, Shiro!” Lance shouted as he, Pidge, Hunk and Matt each popped a party popper as Shiro walked into their meeting room with Keith behind him.

 Shiro now hit the big three-o.

“Who’s gonna pick that up now?” Allura asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Don’t be a mood killer, Allura. It’s Shiro’s birthday,” said Pidge. “Besides, it was Matt’s idea so he’s gonna do it.”

“Hey!” Matt shouted behind them

Shiro laughed, “Thanks everyone, I really appreciate it.”

Romelle walked up to Shiro and handed him a little box. “Allura and I got you a cupcake. I hope you like chocolate.”

“She’s lying. I didn’t get that with her. I also didn’t even know it was your birthday till this morning.” Allura said as she crossed her arms and turned away.

Shiro smiled at Romelle and took the box from her. “Thanks, Romelle. I happen to love chocolate. And thank you too, Allura,” he said as he looked over Romelle’s shoulder.

“Whatever,” she said, “can we just get to work, please? It’s the end of the month meeting, we have a lot to discuss.”

“Right, we do. Thanks again everyone, but we have work to do,” Shiro said as he walked over to the glass meeting table. He placed the small box with his cupcake on the table and pulled out the chair next to where Allura was sitting. She hated when he did that, however, they were co-leaders, so they needed to be in order look over work. Everyone took their usual seat. Lance, Romelle and Keith sat on the left side of the table, and Matt, Pidge and Hunk on the right. “So, we have been ahead of schedule this past month, even though it is a short one, so thank you everyone for their hard work,” Shiro started. “Allura and I looked over your work so far, and we tweaked it a bit, but not too much. We sent your files back last night, so you should have looked over our edits and whatnot.”

“We are doing well, however, we are now being halted right now,” Allura added.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

“Wait, why is that?” Hunk asked.

“Because of my idiot father,” Allura responded. “He looked over what we had so far and wants us to go back into it. Especially my part for some reason,” she rolled her eyes. “Anyways, he thinks we could add something, but Shiro and I just don’t know what exactly what he wants. I’m sure he is testing us, mostly me because we still haven’t been on good terms, however, I think we can handle it.”

Pidge groaned. “Your dad’s a jackass! We’ve been busting our asses the past two months! What more does he want from us?”

“Pidge don’t say that! That’s her dad!” Matt told them.

Allura shook her head, “it’s fine. I agree actually. I’m sorry I have put you all in this situation, because I know it’s because of me. But like I said, I think we can handle it. I’ll take on extra work from anyone’s part if I need to because this is my fault.” Allura knew her father was testing her specifically, yet she did not want to let him see her slip up. She would do anything to get him off her back.

“Allura, no. You are not going to do extra work. You have enough on your plate,” Lance told her as he slammed his hand against the table. “You already work overtime almost every day. You are gonna stress yourself out even more!”

“He’s right, Allura,” Romelle added, “We could barely get you to leave earlier than six.”

Allura sighed. They were right. She was stressed and she had a lot on her plate. She has been overworking herself lately. “I’ll be alright, Lance. Don’t worry about me.”

“I agree with Lance,” Shiro turned and said to her, “If anything, send some work my way. I don’t want you to take everything and stress yourself out.”

“I’ll be okay,” she told him as she waved her hand, “I got it.”

“If you want, I can talk to your father, Allura,” Shiro said. “I think if we can communicate with him, he will cut us some slack.”

“No! I am not going to let him think we are slacking. As I said, if you guys need me to do more, I will. Just throw anything my way. I am not going to let my father screw us up!” Allura shouted at Shiro.

Everyone stood quiet and looked at Allura.

“Hey, don’t scream at him! He was just trying to help!” Keith raised his voice at Allura.

“Keith, it’s oka-” Shiro started before he was interrupted by Allura.

“Oh, shut up! I do not need anyone’s help right now and I did not ask for it!”

“Shiro was just being nice! You did not have to scream at him! You’re so ungrateful!”

“Excuse me!?” Allura said as she got up from her seat.

Shiro shot up quickly, especially after noticing Keith got up from his seat as well. “Enough! Keith, sit! Allura, please calm down, I understand how you feel and I’ll-”

“Do not tell me to calm down!” Allura said after she turned to face Shiro.

Hunk got up quickly and inserted himself between Allura and Shiro, while Lance held Keith back. “Okay guys, how about we take a breather. We are all stressed out. It’s Shiro’s birthday, let all be nice.” Hunk butted in.

Allura knew she could not snap at Hunk. He was always the peacemaker and snapping at him would be like snapping at a child who would cry if someone looked at them.

“Meeting dismissed,” she said in a low voice. She grabbed her laptop and headed for the door. Lance and Romelle got their things and quickly followed behind her, leaving the rest still in the meeting room.

Shiro ran his hands through his hair, “Let’s get back to work, guys. Text me if you need anything.” He grabbed his things and headed towards the door with Keith behind him, now leaving Hunk, Pidge and Matt.

“Wow that was intense,” said Matt. “We didn’t even get to tell Shiro we wanted to take him out tomorrow night with everyone.”

“I think it’s best if we just take him out for a drink tonight or something. And let’s not include Allura in it. She obviously still feels some type of way about Shiro, and her and Keith definitely can’t stand each other,” said Pidge as they closed their laptop and put it between their arm. “We will text him in a bit, let’s just let everything cool down.”

Hunk looked down and nodded his head, “okay. I just wanted Shiro to have a good birthday and it was probably already messed up.”

Matt placed his hand on Hunk shoulder to comfort him. “It’s okay buddy. If I know anything about Shiro, he’s super chill and won’t be hurt by this so much.”

Hunk looked at Matt and gave him a faint smile, “okay. If he doesn’t, I know a great bakery around here that makes great cookies. I bet they will make him feel much better.”

Matt and Pidge let out a light laugh. “God Hunk, you are so optimistic,” said Pidge. “Let’s get to work before we get screamed at next.”

 

* * *

 

“There you go again, fucking defending Allura!” Keith raised his voice at Shiro. “You need to stop it! She obviously is selfish and does not care about anyone but herself. She has two much God damn pride for nothing.”

“Doesn’t the pride and not caring for other people sound familiar?” Shiro told him.

Keith scoffed. “Are you really comparing me to her!?”

“You were like that when we were younger, Keith. You wanted no one to help you and you thought you could do everything by yourself. You didn’t start to care about people until you actually opened up.”

“I grew up. We all go through shit,” Keith said, crossing his arms. “We are nothing alike.”

“That Keith still pops out once in a while.”

“It does not! You are really finding any excuse to be okay with Allura’s behavior. Just stop.”

Shiro sighed, “I am not, Keith. What I think is that you were very harsh towards her. I get how you feel about her, but you did not have to call her ungrateful.”

“But she is! You were just trying to help!”

“She’s under a lot of stress, Keith. She just wants to prove her father wrong. I know I should have not told her I would speak to her father, knowing their situation. I need to watch what I say, especially when it includes her father.”

Keith wanted to smack Shiro for making excuses and defending her, but of course, he knew Shiro would tell him the same the next time something like that would happen. “Whatever. Keep defending her. You are really gonna hurt yourself over her.”

“So be it,” Shiro said as he leaned back on his office chair. “Let’s get back to work, okay?”

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

* * *

 

Allura was typing away on her computer, still furious about what happened. Yet, a part of her felt bad for screaming at Shiro, especially on his birthday. One thing she hated was to make someone feel bad on their birthday, since she knew how that felt. No matter how much she hated the person, she did not like it.

She groaned and banged her head on her desk. “Damn it,” she murmured to herself. She remembered the look on his face. How his dark eyes stared at hers. How his jaw clenched, taken aback by her reaction. The way his lips had a slight pout, showing he may have just really wanted to help her.

She heard a knock at her door. She shook her head, trying to get Shiro’s face out her head. “Come in!” She lifted her head from her desk and pushed away the hairs that got in front of her face.

The person at the door was Romelle. “Hey Allura, we are going out for lunch. You wanna join us?”

Allura looked at the time on the corner of her computer screen. “Is it really lunchtime already?”

“Have you not noticed?”

Allura shook her head, “Sorry, I’ve been attached to the computer since the meeting.”

“Jesus, Allura,” Romelle said as she walked towards Allura’s desk, “you seriously need a break from the computer. You’re going to strain your eyes.”

“I’ll be fine. Give me five minutes,” she told her best friend.

“Okay. You better.” Romelle took her phone out and set a timer on her phone. “My phone is counting down the minutes.”

Allura groaned. “Romelle are you serious?”

Romelle headed back towards the office door. She opened the door and turned to face Allura, “oh, I’m serious. Anyways now you have about four minutes. See you in three minutes and fifty-eight seconds.” Romelle left the room and Allura groaned. She saved what she had typed up and locked her computer screen. She got up and grabbed her purse and coat. It was not as cold as it had been for the past few weeks of winter, so she was able to wear her favorite pink peacoat. She walked out the room to see Lance and Romelle already ready to go.

Romelle looked at her phone, “wow, with thirty seconds to spare. New record.”

“Oh, shut up and let’s go,” Allura said as she grabbed on to Romelle and laughed.

Allura, Romelle and Lance walked towards the elevator, and Lance pressed the button. “So, what are we having? None of you better say a salad.”

“Oh God no. I need something with flavor,” said Allura.

“How about the sandwich shop two blocks down?” Romelle suggested.

“I could do a sandwich,” Allura said.

“Same,” said Lance.

The doors of the elevator opened. The three of them looked towards the elevator and saw two familiar people.

“Shit,” said the shortest one of the two, under his breath.

Allura ignored the comment and pulled Romelle with her while she walked into the elevator, Lance behind both girls.

“Hey, Shiro. I see you’re going out for lunch. Treat yourself. It’s your day,” Lance laughed.

Shiro let out a slight laugh, “I guess you could say that.”

Allura stood quiet while Lance started conversation with Shiro. She did not want to face Shiro after what happened that morning. A part of her wanted to apologize, but the other part of her did not want him to get the wrong idea about her feelings towards him.

“Where are you guys going for lunch?” Lance asked.

“Keith wants to go to the sandwich shop two block down.

‘Shit,’ Allura thought. ‘Fuck me.’

“We are going there too!” said Lance.

‘Damn it, Lance! Why did you have to tell him?’

“Oh cool. They do have some really good sandwiches,” Shiro told Lance.

“All of a sudden, I’m not feeling sandwiches,” Keith butted in.

‘For once, I agree with the bastard,’ Allura thought.

“Oh please, Keith. Don’t be a party pooper,” said Lance.

‘Damn it, Lance. Shut the fuck up! Let them go somewhere else!’

The doors of the elevator opened and Allura was the first one to head out, dragging Romelle out with her. She walked ahead of the guys, hoping that Keith and Shiro decide to eat somewhere else.

“Allura, slow down,” Romelle told her, “these are new shoes, I’m still trying to break them in. I can’t walk fast with them.”

Allura groaned and slowed down. “You would be the one to make us die first in a horror movie, Romelle.”

“Why does everyone tell me that!?”

Allura opened the door to outside and made a left. She glanced behind her as she walked, and noticed that Lance was behind, still with Shiro and Keith.

“Damn it,” Allura murmured.

“You really were hoping they would not come, huh?” Romelle told her.

Allura sighed, “I was hoping the adult emo would change Shiro’s mind. I guess not. And Lance does not know how to shut up for once.”

“Don’t blame Lance, Allura. Besides it’s not like you need to talk to Shiro. Just do what you did in the elevator. Ignore him.”

“Whatever.” The two women continued to walk ahead of the men, however, they were able to catch up.

“So, what are your birthday plans, Shiro? Going out clubbing or something?” Allura heard Lance ask.

Shiro shrugged, “I don’t know. I guess nothing.”

“What!? You hit thirty! You have to party it up before you get older!” Lance told him.

Shiro laughed, “It’s not that serious, Lance.”

“What!? Yes, it is!”

Allura rolled her eyes. She was about to open the door to the sandwich shop, but a bigger hand reached it from behind her. Of course, it was Shiro.

“I got it, ladies,” he told them.

“Thanks, Shiro!” Romelle said, “such a gentleman!”

“Thanks, you,” Allura said in a low voice as she glanced at him quickly, then turned her head and entered the shop. Lance followed behind his best friends and then it was Keith.

“Wow, she actually has manners,” Keith said to Shiro.

“Keith, you’re the last one to talk about manners.”

“Bite me.”

Lance and Romelle looked around the shop to see if there were any empty tables, since there were many people already there for their lunchbreak.

“I see a table! It got enough for all five of us!” Lance said as he headed towards the table.

“All five of us?” Allura said as she looked at Romelle.

Romelle wanted to hit her forehead, “damn it, Lance.”

Both women followed the same way Lance did and behind the were Keith and Shiro. They all took their seats. Allura and Romelle on the right, Keith and Shiro on the left, Shiro sitting across from Allura, and Lance sitting at the end of the table. Allura wanted to strangle him. He’s up to something.

“Okay, Allura same as usual?” Lance asked her.

“Yes. But I can get order myself-”

“No, no, no. I got it. You relax boss. Romelle, come with me,” Lance said as he literally dragged Romelle out of her seat. “Keith, you too. Let the bosses relax. They work so hard.”

“We can order for ourse-” Keith started to say but was also literally dragged out his seat by Lance.

“What do you want birthday boy?” Lance said to Shiro.

“It’s fine, Lance, I can order for myself,” Shiro said as he got up from his seat.

“No, no, no. It’s your birthday, we will do it.” Lance said, stopping him from walking over to them.

“Lance, enough,” Allura groaned as she pushed her hair out of her face.

Shiro looked at Allura, then back at Lance. “I get the same thing every time, too. Keith should know”

“Great, come on My Chemical Romance,” Lance said as he dragged Keith and Romelle by the arm.

“Don’t call me that!”

Shiro sat back down in his seat. Allura on the other hand, was looking at her phone, trying to avoid eye contact with Shiro. Her phone buzzed to see a text message from Lance.

_Play nice :)_

_I need a bet to win._

 

Oh, how bad she wanted to kill him. She turned towards the direction of where Lance, Romelle and Keith were, and saw Lance facing her. He smirked at her before looking forward, which made Allura want to throw her phone across the shop.

“Allura, are you okay?” Shiro asked her.

She turned to face him and saw those dark eyes again. “I’m fine,” she said in a soft voice.

His expression changed. His dark eyes seemed to brighten up a bit after she responded. He smiled at her, and for once she took a good look at his face. She never really noticed he had one dimple on his left cheek. She usually doesn’t take note of how he looks because of how much she can’t stand him, however, today she noticed since she shouted at him during their meeting.

“I’m glad,” he told her.

They stood in an awkward silence for about two minutes already. Allura looked at her phone while he looked out the shop’s windows. She wished it did not take so long for their lunch to come, but the place was already pretty busy. She kept thinking about their argument, and how hurt he looked when she screamed at him. She kept trying to get his face out her head, but it didn’t leave. She had to apologize. Just to get him out her head.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly, facing Shiro’s direction.

Shiro’s head turned to face her. He had a look that was mixed with confusion and curiosity. “About what?” he asked.

“About… about this morning. I’m sorry. I should have not screamed at you, especially on your birthday,” she said, now looking down.

The apology caught him off guard, but he really did appreciate it. “It’s okay, Allura. Really. We are stressed out and we are just taking it out on each other. I’m sorry for even mentioning talking with your father. I should have watched what I said.”

Allura shook her head and looked up at him. “Don’t be. I know you were just trying to help.”

“Thank you, Allura.”

“No worries, Shiro. And… happy birthday. I didn’t say it along with everyone else before.”

Shiro could not help but smile at her. “Thank you again, Allura.”

“We’re back!” Lance sung as he placed the tray of sandwiches. “Did you two play nice?”

Allura scoffed and Romelle hit him on the arm, “Lance, shut up!”

Shiro laughed, “we did this time.”

“Great, let’s eat then! I’m starving!”

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the day finally, and the start of the weekend. Everyone was waiting for this moment. Shiro finished up his work and started to get his things together before he headed out. He heard a knock on his door; however, the person knocking did not wait for him to speak up.

“Hey, Shiro,” said the man who entered, “we are gonna take you out to have some fun tonight!”

“Sorry, Matt. I can’t.” Shiro said to him.

“What!? Why not!?” Matt shouted at him. “But it’s your b-day man!”

“My mom wants to cook me dinner tonight, and I can’t say no to mom,” he responded as he grabbed his coat.

“Aw man! How about tomorrow? Please tell me you have no plans for tomorrow,” Matt said as he put his hands together.

“I’m free tomorrow.”

“Great! We’re all going out tomorrow!”

“Who’s all?” Shiro asked.

“You know, me, you, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, of course Shay has to come if Hunk is going, Lance and maybe Romelle.”

“No Allura?” Shiro asked.

Matt shook his head. “We didn’t ask because of what happened this morning.”

“I see,” Shiro said softly as he buttoned up his coat. “I think you should ask her, you know, so she won’t feel left out.”

“Or because you want her to be there so badly.

“Matt,” Shiro said in annoyance.

“Okay, okay,” Matt said putting his hands in front of him, “She will probably say no anyways. You’re basically on her shit list.”

“She apologized to me already.”

“Wow, who would have thought she would. Okay then, I’ll text her.”

Shiro’s mood change completely and a smile was brought to his face. He grabbed his stuff and patted Matt on the back, “Great, I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

* * *

 

Allura went home on time today, just because it was the start of the weekend and she really needed to relax before she lost her mind. Once she got home, she stripped off her work clothes, took a shower, and put on her satin pajama set. She wrapped herself with her favorite blue fleece blanket and ate takeout on her couch. This was her idea of a relaxing time. While she was watching Netflix, her phone buzzed. She told Lance and Romelle she was going to stay away from her phone, but she couldn’t help but become curious to the message that was sent. She hesitated to grab her phone at first, but then grabbed it anyways. It was Matt.

 

_Hey Allura. Tomorrow night we are going to take Shiro out to a bar or something. Wanna join us?_

“Why would Matt ask me to go. He’s so weird.” Allura left the message on read and put her phone back down on her coffee table. She changed to the next episode of the show she was watching and ignored her phone for the next five minutes until she thought about the message. “Ignore it, Allura,” she told herself. Two more minutes passed, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed her phone and texted Romelle and Lance.

**_Bad Bitches Only Group Chat_ **

_Allura: Were you two invited to celebrate Shiro’s birthday?_

_Lance: What happened to not answering your phone?_

_Allura: Just answer me!_

_Romelle: I did after work._

_Lance: Same._

_Allura: And? What did you say?_

_Romelle: I said I would be betraying you if I go._

_Lance: I said yes cause Hunk and Shay are going._

_Allura: Wow, Lance. You are really showing how fake you are. -_-_

_Lance: HEY! First of ALL, Hunk is my best best friend from day one, I can’t tell my buddy no. Second of all, he also begged me because I said IDK first._

_Romelle: Did you get invited, Allura?_

_Allura: Yes. Matt just texted me, but I haven’t answered._

_Lance: You two should come! We can drink and get LIT! We need a drink ASAP._

_Allura: Why would I go? Also, do I have to bring up last time I drank a lot once again?_

_Lance: Oh, get over it! Come onnnnnn!_

_Romelle: Lance, she’s not gonna go._

_Lance: But like we need a drink so baddddd._

_Romelle: We could go out next week or something for drinks though._

_Lance: I’m sure Shiro would love it if Allura came though ;)_

_Allura: Lance! Shut up!_

_Lance: Oh, come on Allura! He really would be fucking ecstatic if you came._

_Allura: No, he would not, get over it. I know you are trying to make me like him by April for your bet Lance. Nothing is going to happen between us!_

_Lance: Then if nothing is gonna happen between you two, it shouldn’t be a problem going._

_Allura: I want to strangle you, Lance._

_Lance: No, you don’t. Come on ‘Lura. Pleaseeeee!!_

_Romelle: She’s not going to go._

_Allura: I’ll go under one condition._

_Romelle: What!?_

_Lance: WHAT IS IT!?_

_Allura: You become my secretary again for two weeks, maybe even three. I need someone to get me coffee when I need it._

_Lance: DEAL!_

_Romelle: Allura the deal could have been better._

_Allura: You do not know how much Lance doing coffee runs mean to me._

_Lance: OMG I’m so excited. We are gonna get LIT._

Allura finished the conversation with her friends. She did not believe she decided to go, but she could really use Lance to get her coffee like he use to for the next two weeks, especially since she has more work to do.

“I hope I did not fuck myself over.”

 

* * *

 

_Matt: SHIROOOO!_

_Shiro: What is it?_

_Matt: She said yes!_

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. He was really going to enjoy his birthday now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! I will try to get the next chapter edited and put out like maybe even by this weekend. SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT!


	8. Shiro's Birthday Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I OOP! Got another chapter within like 24 hours!! Lol it's actually been done for about a week now but I got to edit it. I got some more shallura moments in this chapter so like... have fun reading lol. As always, thanks for everything!

“What do I wear?” Allura asked Romelle on facetime.

“What happened to not caring what Shiro thinks?” Romelle responded.

“Who said it’s for him!?” She shouted at her phone screen. “Besides, when we always go out, I always have to look my best.”

“Mmhmm. Sure, Allura.”

“Oh, piss off, Romelle.”

“You are just mad that I am telling the truth.”

Allura rolled her eyes “Whatever. ANYWAYS, ROMELLE! What do I wear?” she whined.

“I like the off the pink shoulder dress. It’s simple, yet cute.”

Allura placed the dress in front of her, to get a better look at it in the mirror. She switched back and forth between both dresses she wanted to wear. “I don’t know. I really like the floral one too.”

“It’s not spring yet, wear the pink one. The floral would look tacky when it’s still technically winter,” Romelle responded.

Allura sighed. “I guess you’re right. The pink one it is.” She put down the dress on her bed and tied her hair up in a bun. “How about makeup?”

“Simple glam. Something soft,” Romelle said.

“I was thinking the same.” Romelle giggled on her side. Allura raised an eyebrow, confused to why she was doing so. “What are you laughing at?” Allura asked.

“It’s just so funny how much you say it’s not for Shiro, but even when we go out, you don’t ask much about your look,” Romelle said, laughing loud this time.

“Goodbye, Romelle! I’ll see you tonight!”

“Do not get salty that I am saying the truth!”

“I said bye!”

“Fine! Bye!” Romelle mocked Allura before laughing one more time and hanging up the call.

Allura scoffed. “It’s not because of Shiro. I hate that she thinks it is. He wishes he was that important to impress.” Allura picked up the dress that Romelle had favored and looked at it once more in the mirror. “But I will look so good regardless. Thanks, Romelle.”

 

* * *

 

It was night, and everyone but Lance, Romelle and Allura met at the bar already. The music was fast tempo and people were taking shots, dancing and laughing with friends.

“Where are they? They’re late,” said Hunk.

Shay put her hand on his shoulder, “don’t worry, honey. They will come. You know how Lance likes to be fashionably late and make an entrance.”

“I don’t know why. It’s not like he’s gonna grab anyone’s attention by doing so,” Pidge said as they drank their beer.

“It’s fine,” Shiro laughed, “as long as they come, it’s okay.”

“Speaking of the devil, himself,” Keith scoffed.

Everyone looked at the direction Keith was looking at to see Lance, Romelle and Allura walk in. When they entered the bar, they did make an entrance. Lance made sure he walked in a certain way and wore sunglasses to catch people’s attention, or so he thought it would. Romelle and Allura walked behind him, walking as if they were models. That was their motto every time they made an entrance. The three walked up to the table, in which Lance took his sunglasses off.

“Sup, everyone,” he said and winked .

Nobody said anything at first. They just stared at him.

“You look like the biggest douchebag wearing sunglasses indoors,” Pidge said bluntly.

“Shut up! I was trying to make an entrance!”

“It’s night!”

“You looked stupid,” Keith said after.

“Y’all just jealous I’m beautiful,” Lance shouted as he pounded his chest.

“Lance, let’s just sit down,” said Allura as she walked around him and took the seat next to Shay.

“Yeah, we made our entrance already,” Romelle added as she sat in the empty seat next to Allura.

“Whatever, y’all are just jealous,” Lance said as he took the seat next to Hunk.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Keith said.

Lance glared at Keith, in which Keith rolled his eyes. He took off his bomber jacket, as did Romelle and Allura. When Allura took off hers, Shiro could not help but look at how beautiful she looked in her dress. She was stunning.

“You guys look great!” Shay complemented the three.

“You mean overdressed,” said Pidge.

“Fight me, Pidge,” Lance sneered.

“You guys all look great,” said Shiro, “ignore Pidge.”

“Thanks, Shiro. At least someone has some taste,” Lance said, glaring at Pidge.

Shiro laughed. “So, what are you guy’s drinking? I’ll call over the waitress for you three. Sorry we ordered ahead.”

“It’s fine. You would think it was Allura and I, who made us late, but it was Lance,” Romelle joked. “I’ll start off with a coke and rum. How about you two?”

“Hmm,” Lance hummed while looking at the menu. “I’ll take a cranberry and vodka. I like to start off basic.”

“I’ll have that too,” Allura said.

Shiro nodded and waved his hand in the air. A waitress came and he ordered the drinks for the three. “Can we get two cranberry and vodkas and a rum and coke.”

“Yes, coming right up!” said the waitress cheerfully, then walked from the group.

“You didn’t have to order for us,” Allura told Shiro, “We have mouths.”

“It’s fine, you guys could settle down since you just got here.”

Keith glared at Allura. She was doing it again, which he found annoying. But it was Shiro’s birthday celebration, he did not want to start another fight with Allura.

“This place is cool! The music is great, you can dance here. It’s like a club, but not a club. And they even have games!” Lance said, very excitedly.

“Matt recommended this place. He been here for a few times,” Shiro laughed.

“Yeah with his ex-girlfriend. Don’t go crying on us when you get drunk, Matt. We don’t need you to cry over her,” Pidge said while taking a sip of their beer.

“Shut up! I knew about this place before she did! This is my spot!” Matt shouted at his sibling.

“Someone’s a little salty,” Romelle said, not realizing she said it louder than she thought.

“Hey!” Matt shouted again.

Shiro laughed and place his hand on Matt to calm him down, “lets enjoy ourselves, kay?”

Matt crossed his arms, “fine, just because it’s your birthday.”

They all laughed again. Romelle, Allura and Shay talked with each other about one thing, while the rest talked about another. Shiro could not help but keep glancing at Allura. Oh, how beautiful she looked tonight. Not that she wasn’t beautiful before this night, but she was glowing. 

“Here you guys are!” said the cheerful waitress as she came with the three drinks. Lance, Romelle and Allura thanked her before she left. They each took a sip of their drink, relieved that they finally got the drink they been dying for.

“Guys, we have to make a toast!” Hunk said, “for Shiro!”

Shiro shook his head, “That’s not necessary, Hunk.”

“Na, he’s right!” said Lance as he lifted his glass to the middle of the table. Everyone followed, Allura being the last one.

“To this dude over here,” Matt said as he pointed at Shiro, “for turning thirty and being the coolest dude, I know, to Shiro! Happy Birthday, Shiro!”

“Happy Birthday, Shiro!” all, but Allura, shouted as they clashed their classes together and pulled it back towards them to take a drink. Allura said happy birthday still with everyone else but did not say it as loud as the others.

Shiro laughed, “Thanks, everyone. You guys really made my birthday special.”

Matt put his arm around Shiro, bringing him closer to him, “You’re welcome, dude! Tonight, we are gonna get lit!”

“Yeah!” shouted Lance, “LET’S TAKE THIS WELL-DESERVED DRINK!”

 

* * *

 

Allura felt herself becoming a little tipsy, which she knew that was her limit if she did not want to have another outburst at Shiro again.

“I’m gonna use the bathroom,” Allura said into Romelle’s ear.

Romelle put down her drink and got closer to Allura to respond over the loud music playing. “I’ll go with you.”

Allura shook her head, “I’m okay, we are not that far from it anyways.” Allura patted her arm and turned towards where the restroom was. She walked through the hallway that lead her to the women’s bathroom. Luckily there was no line so, she was able to get into a stall quickly. After she finished her business, she washed her hands and fixed her hair. She made sure her hair and makeup were still intact before she made her way out. As she walked into the hallway, a tall blonde man grabbed her arm, which she tried pulling away from his grip.

“Hey beautiful, are you here alone tonight?” he asked with a smirk on his face. She didn’t respond to him. She released herself from his grip and tried to walk away, but he grabbed her again. “Hey! I’m talking to you! Don’t be such a bitch!”

“Excuse me!? Is that how you speak to a woman? You grabbed me asshole! How dare you think I will give you the time and day after grabbing me like that!” she shouted at him.

“You ignored me that’s why!”

“Get off me you bloody bastard!” She shouted back at him.

A hand flashed before her, grabbing the blonde man’s wrist.

“She said get off of her,” said the man.

Allura turned to face the familiar voice to see a man dressed in all black. “Shiro?”

“Who the hell are you? Her boyfriend?” the man asked aggressively to Shiro.

Shiro managed to get the guy’s hand off Allura’s arm and pushed him against the hallway wall. “Yes, I am. Now, give me a good reason why I shouldn’t kick your fucking ass for touching her.” Shiro said, putting his forearm against the man’s neck.

“Get the fuck off me, dude!” the man said nervously.

Shiro pushed his forearm deeper into the man’s neck, now even more pissed off. “Apologize to her, now,” Shiro told the man. Allura never seen him like this.

“Shiro, let’s just go,” Allura said, grabbing Shiro’s black shirt. “If you hit him, it’s obvious who will go to jail first.”

“Not until he apologizes,” Shiro told her, still looking at the man aggressively.

“Okay, dude! I’m sorry! Jesus Christ!” the man panicked.

Shiro let down his arm from the man’s neck, not losing any eye contact between him. “Get the hell out of my sight before I really beat your ass.” The man nodded and walked away quickly from Allura and him. He turned to Allura and touched her shoulder with the arm he used to pin the guy against the wall. “Are you alright?” he asked her.

She nodded and took his hand off her shoulder, causing Shiro to frown. “Thanks, but I had it under control. I told you already I know how to defend myself.”

“I wasn’t going to wait for you to do something. I get it that you can and I’m sure you could have definitely kicked his ass, but I was not just going to stand there and not do anything,” he told her. His voice changed this time. It was a mix between his usual voice and the aggressive voice he had when he told the blonde guy to back off. He was more serious.

She was taken aback by his tone, since he usually did not speak to her the way he did just now. “Whatever. Just don’t tell anyone what happened,” she told him. “Thanks again, but I don’t ever want to hear you say that you’re my boyfriend ever again, even if it’s a stranger.”

“I just said it to get the guy to screw off. Sorry if you didn’t like it,” the tone of his voice changed back to the regular Shiro, as well as the look on his face. “Let get back to the table. I don’t want the guy to make a scene if he hasn’t left yet and sees you alone.”

“Don’t you have to use the restroom?” she asked him, “isn’t that why you are here?”

“It was, but don’t worry about it; I’ll live. Let’s just get back to the table.”

She sighed and began to walk away, “Fine, let’s go.”

The two of them made their way back to the table. There were a lot of people around, so it was hard enough to get through them. Allura was pushed by a drunken man, which Shiro caught her in case she fell from it, especially since she was in heels. Shiro wanted to tell the man to watch himself, but the man turned and apologized before Shiro could. Allura told the man it was okay and pushed away Shiro’s hand from her arm. “I’m okay,” she told him, then continued to make her way to the table. Once they reached it, the group looked at them, surprised they even walked together from the restrooms.

“This is a surprising view,” Pidge blurted out. Matt elbowed and shushed them.

“We just happen to get out the restroom at the same time,” Allura explained before taking her seat.

Shiro took his as well. Conversations between the group continued when they both arrived, but he couldn’t focus on them. He spotted the man that grabbed Allura across the room and couldn’t help but become angry again. He wanted to beat that guys ass so bad and was mad that Allura did not let him. ‘That bastard,’ Shiro thought to himself, ‘how dare he put his hands on Allura. I should of broke his hand for that to teach him a lesson.’

“Shiro?” a voice called out. Shiro shook his head and realized he was not focusing on the group. “Are you okay, dude?” Matt asked.

Shiro nodded and took a sip of his drink, “I’m okay. I think I just had a bit too much to drink already.”

“Already? You usually are the last man standing. Don’t tell me you got weak on me because you’re old now,” Matt joked.

Shiro scoffed, “Shut up. You know I can out drink you regardless.”

“Whatever you say, old man.”

Shiro laughed and lightly pushed Matt. Allura noticed during her conversation with Romelle and Shay but couldn’t help but think about what happened moments before. As much as she hated him, and as much as she knew she could have kicked that guy’s ass, she couldn’t help but be grateful that he was there. This wasn’t the first time that had happen to her, however since she was a bit tipsy, she thought it was best that Shiro was there to defend her. But she would never tell him that, of course.

“Allura, are you good?” Romelle asked her.

Allura nodded and smiled at her friend, “I’m fine.”

“You’re tipsy, aren’t you?” she asked

“Maybe,” Allura told her, “but don’t worry, this drink is my last. You won’t have to babysit me.”

“Good cause I might need you to babysit me since I just ordered another drink.”

“Romelle!”

 

* * *

 

It was the end of their celebration, and everyone was outside, ready to call themselves a cab.

“Thank you, everyone. I had a good time tonight,” Shiro told the group.

Drunk Lance put his arm around Shiro, pulling him into a semi-hug, “you are the most gracious man I know,” he slurred, “I love this man right here!”

“Lance, you’re drunk. You love everyone when you’re drunk,” Allura told him as she tried to get Lance off of Shiro but struggled.

“You know what, Shiro? You should date Allura. She needs someone like you,” Lance blurted out.   
Shiro blushed and Allura turned red in embarrassment and anger, “Lance!” she shouted at him, “Shut up and get off of him!” She grabbed his free arm and pulled him away from Shiro, almost dropping Lance.

Romelle on the other hand was very quiet and tried to stay balanced yet, she couldn’t and was leaning on Shay. That was a sign that Romelle was drunk too.  Allura had to babysit both of them tonight.

“Allura, Keith and I could help you get them back to your place; it wouldn’t be a problem,” Shiro told her. Keith groaned since Shiro volunteered him.

“It’s fine, we do this all the time,” she told him, “as long as I get them in a cab, they will be okay.”

“Just let us help,” Keith told her, “Lance obviously is obviously too drunk to even function.” He didn’t want to help, but he realized Lance was now being held up by Hunk, and Romelle obviously could not stand up on her own

“I just requested a cab to fit all of us,” Shiro butted in, “it’s better that we get you guys all back safe.”

Allura groaned. ‘There he goes playing hero again.’

 

* * *

 

 In the cab, Lance stood in the third row of the van with Keith. Keith wanted to kill himself.  Drunk Lance was worse than sober Lance.

“Keith, why do you have a mullet? That’s so out of style,” Lance slurred. He leaned closer to Keith, but had no balance, so he ended up falling on his lap.

Keith groaned loudly. “It’s not a mullet! And get the hell off me!” Keith tried pick Lance up off him but struggled because it felt like he was lifting dead weight, so he left him. Lance began to snore on his lap, which Keith really wanted to kill him this time. “Fuck.”

Shiro turned to the back of the car to face Keith, “He’s drunk, Keith, he’s just saying things he doesn’t mean.”

“Are you sure about that?” Keith told him as he glared in Allura’s direction.

Allura scoffed. She knew he was shading her, but she ignored it.

“Keith, enough.” Shiro caught what he meant too, but he did not want anything to start between Allura and him.

“Just saying.”

“You’re right, Keith,” Allura said sarcastically, “sometimes drunk people say the truth. Like what Lance said about your hair. It’s a mullet.”

“Excuse me?” Keith said in offence.

“Please, both of you. We have two drunk people to get back. Let’s be cordial.” Shiro said, stopping the fight before it escalated. Keith groaned and looked out the car window. Allura, on the other hand, ran her hands through a sleeping Romelle’s hair while she was resting on her lap. They all stood in silence until they arrived to Allura’s apartment.

“This is your stop,” the cab driver told them.

Allura woke up Romelle and Keith tried to wake up Lance, who was out cold. Allura managed to get Romelle out the car, with the help of Shiro and held her up while she waited for Shiro and Keith to drag Lance out. Once they managed to get Lance out the cab, they thanked the cab driver and headed into Allura’s apartment building. Keith and Shiro held up Lance, while Allura held up Romelle.   
“Allura, I think I’m drunk,” Romelle slurred.

Allura let out a laugh, “Yeah, you are. Don’t worry, we are almost at my apartment. They managed to get into the elevator, and to Allura’s apartment. Shiro held Romelle while Allura opened her door, to let them in. She walked in first, turning on her lights, so that no one falls, especially with the two drunk ones.

“Keith, put Lance on the couch. Shiro, I’ll take Romelle to my room,” she told both men.

Keith dragged Lance to the couch, dropping him on it. He fixed his legs, having him in a laying down position, so that he could at least sleep properly.

“I’ll take Romelle to your room, just show me the way,” Shiro told Allura.

She did not want to fight with him and tell him she can manage, and she was tired, so she let him get away with it this time. Shiro is the last person she wants in her room. She nodded and led Shiro to her room. As they walked in, she turned the lights to her room, showing all the white furniture she had. It was quite nice how it was set up and was very Allura. She had accents of light blue and pink; the rug and sheets were pink, and had décor that was light blue, pink and white to match.

“Lay her on the bed,” Allura told him. He nodded and walked over to her bed with Romelle. He gentle laid her down on her bed and Allura pulled her hair into a ponytail. “Thanks,” she said softly to Shiro as she finished fixing Romelle.

“You’re welcome,” he told her.

“Shiro, can we go now?” Keith called out from the living room.

“It’s late, you two should really get home,” Allura told him.

“Yeah, it is,” said Shiro. They walked out of her room and saw Keith standing next to snoring Lance on the couch. “Let’s get going, Keith.”

Keith nodded and headed towards the door first. Allura walked behind the two men as they made their way, so that she can lock her door for the night. Keith walked out first and didn’t say goodbye to Allura.

Shiro turned to Allura as he walked into the hallway for her building. “Have a goodnight, Allura,” he told her.

“Yeah, goodnight… thanks again…. for everything,” she said while looking down and biting her lip.

Shiro smirked at her, “No problem. I’ll do it again if I had too.”

She looked up at him and noticed the one dimple he had when he smiled, and how his eyes lit up when he smiled. Damn it. She hated herself for noticing. “Text me when you get home.”

“Don’t worry, I will.” He waved bye to her and began to walk away. She closed her door, locked it and headed to her room. She grabbed an extra blanket in her closet and brought it to the living room for Lance. She wrapped the blanket around him and took his shoes off. She then headed back to her room, changed into her pajamas, and took her makeup off, as well as sleeping Romelle’s makeup, before she headed to bed. She went into her bed, tucking herself in, and patiently waited for Shiro’s text. She couldn’t help but hate herself for doing so, but Shiro helped her a lot already tonight, it was the least she could do. She watched YouTube videos to pass the time but was getting quiet sleepy waiting for his text. Her eyes slowly began to close, but she was woken up by the sound of her phone’s ringer. It was Shiro.

 

_I got home safe._

_Thanks again for coming tonight._

_Goodnight._

Allura couldn’t help but blush a bit. She slapped herself in the face and told herself to stop. She looked at the text message once more before writing.

 

_Goodnight, Shiro._

She wanted to kick herself but was too tired too. “Go to sleep, Allura. It’s not that serious. You drank too much,” she told herself. She tucked herself in and drifted off to sleep. In her dreams, she couldn’t help but see him in them. His smile; the way he pushed his hair back when he was stressed out; the way he looked at her.

 

Damn it. He was in her dreams now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! Now we got Allura looking more at Shiro and becoming a bit of a softy for him lol. The chapter is a bit shorter than usual and the next three chapters will too, but I'll write more I promise! Just probably after the next three chapters. ANYWAYS leave any comment, questions and concerns if you guys have any! Thanks again!


	9. Dinner with the Enemy AKA Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again with another chapter! Lol I been on a roll! I'm not going to say much here but I feel like you guys will enjoy this chapter!

It was the day after daylight savings time, which everyone was overjoyed that it will be lighter outside but were tired from the loss of an hour of sleep.

“I am so sleepy,” Romelle said as she typed away on her laptop.

“Lance, please get us some coffee, your three weeks is not up yet,” Allura told him. Lance thought Allura was going to forget about their deal, but of course she didn’t.

“Damn it. But ‘Lura,” he whined, “I’m too tired to even walk.”

“Lance, a deal is a deal. Besides you are getting free coffee out of this if you go.”

Lance groaned and got up from his seat. “Ugh. Fine. Same as usual?” he asked.

Both women nodded and he made his way out Allura’s office. Allura sat back in her chair, tired over the workload she had. She’s been distracted for the last two weeks, specifically, because of the dreams she’s been having. Most of those dreams included Shiro. She hated that he was on her mind, and did everything she could to get him out, yet nothing worked. She tried watching horror movies, hoping that she will have a scary dream over a dream with Shiro, but instead it was a horror dream with Shiro in it. She wanted to beat the hell out of herself for even thinking about that man, but after the other night, she can’t stop it from happening.

“Allura, are you okay?” Romelle asked.

She sighed, “yeah, I’m fine. I just haven’t slept well in the past two weeks.”

“Why not? Are you stressed out?”

“I’m always stressed. It’s just I’ve been having these weird dreams lately,” she told her.

Romelle tilted her head in curiosity, “dreams about what?”

If Allura told her, Romelle would tell her “I told you so,” which she did not want. She had to come up with a lie and it had to be a good one.

“I’ve been having scary dreams, you know like the usual someone is coming after me and whatnot,” Allura lied.

“Oh, I hate those. But for two weeks straight? Maybe you should see someone about that.”

Allura shook her head, “I do not even have time.”

“Yeah, you’re right. However, maybe you should at least go once to see what they say.”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I can deal,” Allura told her as she began to type again on her computer. There was a knock on the door, which Allura shouted for the person to come in.

 

It was the man of her dreams. Well more like in her dreams.

 

“Hey, Allura,” Shiro said as he peaked his head into her office, “your dad wants to speak to us.”

“Shit,” Allura said under her breath. “About what?”

Shiro shrugged, “I’m not sure; he didn’t tell me. I’m guessing he has more to say about the project.”

Allura groaned, “Now?” Shiro nodded, causing Allura to groan again. “Well you can tell him he could wait. Lance is getting my much-needed coffee right now and I’m not seeing my father without it. You could tell him that as well.”

“Are you sure about that? You know how your father is,” he told her.

“I do not care. Tell him whatever you want to be honest. He is going to wait till I get there.”

Shiro nodded again, “Very well. I’ll see you up there,” he said before closing the door.

Allura sat back on her chair once again and rubbed her temples. She knew what her father was going to say to her, and she did not want to hear it.

 

* * *

 

**Alfor’s office**

“I’m here,” Allura said not in so much of a good mood. She did not even knock on her father’s door, nor did she care that she was walking in without warning.

Alfor groaned at the behavior of his daughter, “you cannot knock, daughter?”

“No, I cannot, father,” she mocked. She made her way to the seat next to where Shiro was sitting, who of course came before her.

“I do not approve of your behavior, Allura. Please refrain yourself from it.”

“I do not need your approval for my behavior, besides you called, and I came. Now, can we please get on with this, Shiro and I have enough work to do,” she said harshly.

Alfor wanted to lose his mind, but work needed to get done here, and he had more to say on their work so far. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to calm himself down and not start a screaming match with his daughter. “I have already told Shiro, but I will catch you up,” he said then cleared his throat. “More work needs to be done about this project, I have looked over everything, and I do not think you are in the right place still. You all seem to not have taken my advice the first time, and now you just made more work for yourselves.”

“What!” Allura shouted as she got up from her chair. “You are not serious! We have been busting our ass for the over the past two months! How are you not satisfied yet?”

“Sir, we looked over the work multiple times, and it so far seems good. This is impossible,” Shiro butted in.

“We put what you wanted to see last time! We did not take your advice my ass! You are messing with us now!”

“Allura! One, your language, and two, it does not meet the standards that I know the boss wants. He would think that the work you all done so far is the bare minimum,” he raised his voice at her.

“Bullshit! You are just making everything harder so that we fail!”

“Fail? If you fail, that makes me look bad! I do not need you all to fail this project! Enough with your accusations, Allura!” her father said slamming the table.

“Allura, Mr. Altea, please,” Shiro butted in again. “Sir, we have been working so hard, please be more specific to what you want us to do. Allura has been working overtime since we started; we need to know what exactly you want to see.”

“Don’t bother with him, Shiro. He’s not going to do a thing. He’s going to tell us only a little and expect us to do the most,” she told him.

“Allura, enough. I had made some revisions already to what you had and noted what you need to change. I am here to help you all. Do not make me out as the villain,” said Alfor.

Allura scoffed. “You already are the villain, father.”

“Allura!” her father shouted at her.

Shiro stood up from his chair and faced his boss, “We understand, sir. We will look into your revisions,” he said, “Allura, let us get back to work, we have a lot to do like you said.”

She glared at Shiro, angry that he was kissing her father’s ass right now. This was exactly why she hated him. “Whatever,” she said, “let’s get out of here before I lose my god damn mind.” She headed towards the doors first, while Shiro said goodbye to his boss and walked behind her. They walked into the elevator in silence and Shiro pressed the button to call up the elevator.

“You are such a kiss ass, you know that Shiro?” she said to him, while staring at the closed elevator doors.

“I was just trying to deescalate the situation. Your father was not going to change his mind, it was obvious,” he responded.

She scoffed and crossed her arms, “yeah and now we have double the work to do.”

The elevator doors opened and Allura and Shiro walked in. She pressed the button to her floor, and he pressed the button for his.

“Look, I’ll do all the overtime possible to get this done with you. You are not alone,” he told her.

“I don’t need you to. You do your part as leader and I’ll do mine.”

“Allura, we need to work as a team I-” he was interrupted by the sound of the elevator’s ding and the opening of the doors to his floor.

“I don’t want to hear it, Shiro. Now leave this is your floor,” she said to him.

“Fine, have it your way,” he said in a more serious tone as he exited the elevators. He didn’t look back and walked straight to his office. Once he was there, he dropped himself on the couch, and laid himself out on it. “Shit,” he said under his breath, “what can I do to make her listen to me?”

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the work day, and Allura knew she was still going to be there for a while. She wanted to slam her head against her desk but refrained herself from doing so. “God damn it,” she said to herself.

“Allura, please tell me you are not going to stay longer again,” her best friend said as she walked into the room with no notice.

“Yes, I am, Romelle. I have to. I won’t get it done if I go home now.”

“Allura,” Romelle whined, “please don’t stress yourself out more!”

“You think I want to stress myself out more? This is my stupid father’s doing,” Allura said as she sat back in her chair.

“I know, I know. Dad told me what happened. I swear he is trying to make you quit this project. My dad says no, but of course he’s going to defend your father,” Romelle said as she made her way to Allura’s desk.

“Of course, he wants me to quit. I bet if I was not a part of the project, everyone would have less work to do,” Allura groaned.

“Men are so stupid,” Romelle sighed.

“You’re telling me? You are so lucky you don’t like them,” Allura said, letting out a soft laugh

“I know. I thank my sexuality every day,” Romelle said as she placed her hand on her chest. “Thank you, goddess of love, for making me this way.”

Both women laughed.

“Ugh, to bad she cursed me with my attraction to men.”

“Speaking of attraction to men, remember my neighbor that you said was hot? The doctor. Well I heard he’s single now,” she sung, “I can set you up on a date with him. You haven’t been with someone in a long time already. Maybe you need some to relieve your stress.”

“Romelle! I am too busy for any of that right now, besides I’m fine. I will look when I’m ready,” she said in embarrassment.

“I think at least one date wouldn’t kill you. If not, you could just screw him,” Romelle said bluntly.

“I am not that kind of girl, Romelle!”

“Maybe it’s your time to be that girl!”

Allura closed her eyes and groaned. “I will not! Go home already, Romelle. I have work to do. I’ll text you later.”

“Suit yourself,” she said as she jumped off the desk. “I’m going to text you later and you better be home before eight, got that?”

“Okay mom. Now go!”

“Fine, I’ll talk to you later.”

Romelle left the room, now leaving Allura by herself again.

“Well, better get back to work.”

 

* * *

 

It was 7 p.m., and Allura was still in her office. Her stomach growled, which meant it was really her time to get the hell out. She saved what she had and sent it to her email before shutting down her office computer. She quickly grabbed her stuff, not wasting anytime, and headed out. Once she reached the elevators, she pressed the button several times, even though she knew no matter how much she pressed it, it will still take the same amount of time to get there after one press.

“Come on, I’m hungry,” she said to herself. The doors of the elevator opened but it wasn’t empty inside. Allura cursed under her breath when she saw who was there.

“Allura,” said the man.

She groaned and walked into the elevator, “why are you still here?”

“I had work to do too, you know,” he said.

She sighed, “the amount of work is really going to kill us if you even stood till this time.”

“Yeah, it is,” he responded.

They stood in silence after until they reached the lobby. Allura headed out first, and Shiro followed behind her.

“Would you like a ride home?” he asked her while they walked.

“No need.”

“Come on, it’s late. I don’t mind.”

“I’m good,” she responded as she went to open the exit door.

She stopped a few feet away from the building and took out her phone to request a cab. ‘Last thing I need is another cab cancelling on me again right now,’ she thought to herself.

Shiro stopped right next to her, “Allura, are you sure?”

Allura sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, not able to focus on requesting a cab because of him. “Yes, I’m-” She was interrupted by the loud growl that came from her stomach. ‘Damn it.’

“How about we at least grab a bite around here. You are obviously hungry.”

Allura turned red. “Sh-shut up. And no, I will eat at home.”

“Come one, there are plenty places to eat around her. It will be my treat,” he told her.

“No, Shiro. I want to eat at home,” she said, which triggered her stomach to growl again.

“Your stomach is saying otherwise.”

He was right. She was extremely hungry right now. She doesn’t think she can last until she gets home and by the time, she orders food, it will be even longer.

“If I say yes, will you stop asking and mentioning my stomach’s growl?”

Shiro nodded and smiled at her, “Yes.”

She sighed loudly again, “fine. But like you said, it’s your treat.”

“I’ll keep my word.”

“Fine. Where can we eat?”

“Well, there’s a good Italian restaurant close to where I parked my car, we can go there.”

“Italian does sound good right now,” Allura murmured. “Okay, lead the way.”

* * *

 

The Italian restaurant was nicer than she thought it would be. Actually, it was quite fancy.

“We could have just gotten Pizza,” Allura whispered to him as they were led to their table.

“They have really good food here, trust me,” he whispered back.

“Here you two are,” said the hostess.

Before Allura could sit, Shiro pulled out the chair for her. She looked up at him and raised her eyebrow while he just smiled back at her. She took the seat anyways, and Shiro helped her push her seat in.

“Your waiter will be with you two in just a second. Enjoy,” said the hostess before she left.

“Was that necessary?” Allura asked him.

“What was?” Shiro responded as he pushed his own seat in.

“Pulling out my chair. What is this, the 1800’s.”

“I was being a gentleman.”

“Well, it’s weird,” she said to him. She grabbed the menus and looked over it, as did Shiro. The place was pretty pricey, which Allura really hated that she came here now. ‘He better not think this is some kind of date,” she thought to himself, ‘with these prices, any man would think it is if he’s paying.’

“See anything you like?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I think I know what I want already.”

“Good evening, I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some red wine? It’s the best quality and straight from Italy,” said the waiter.

Shiro shook his head, “no thank you, I’m driving. How about you Allura?”

“No thank you. I’m okay with water please,” she told the waiter.

“Very well. Do you know what you will be having tonight?”

“I’ll have the chicken parmigiana,” said Allura. She loved chicken parmigiana.

“And I’ll have the same as her,” Shiro said after.

“Nice choice,” said the waiter as he took the menus. “I will be right back with your water.”

“Thank you,” Shiro and Allura said at the same time.

Once the waiter walked away, Allura felt the awkwardness build up already. She did not really want to make conversation with him, but it would be weird if they stood in silence as well.

“So… you been here before with someone?” she asked, “it’s pretty fancy. I’m sure you had to of if you ate here before.”

“Yeah, I been here with your dad actually.”

“What?” she said emotionless. “My father?”

“Yeah. He wanted to congratulate me on finishing a big project last year.”

Allura scoffed and crossed her arms, “Wow, he’s buying your love I see.”

Shiro shook his head, “I don’t think it’s like that.”

“My father would to buy me candy every time my mom was mad at him and had me fix it if he gave me candy. I know when he’s using someone.”

“I don’t think so. Why would he be using me anyways?”

“Because you are making him look good and the company money. Wow you really are that oblivious to it.”

“Well, I don’t see it that way,” he told her.

“That’s something a kiss ass would say.”

“Here are your glasses of water and some bread while you wait,” the waiter interrupted the two, “your meal will be out soon, in the meantime, enjoy some of our fresh baked bread.”

“Thank you,” they both said at the same time again before the waiter walked away.

Allura took a sip of her water while Shiro grabbed a piece of bread. ‘This is getting more awkward by the minute,’ she thought.

Shiro swallowed his bite of bread and looked back up at Allura. He was so happy she accepted to eat with him. He knew it wasn’t a date, but it felt like one, and that alone made him happy.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, how is your mother doing?” she asked him.

Shiro cleared his throat and took a sip of water before speaking, “She’s fine. Luckily the kids have a mid-winter break, so the following week after the incident allowed her to rest. She’s been taking her health more seriously now since then. I try my best to call her as much as I can and stop by the house, but it’s tough with the project and stuff.”

“I’m assuming she’s a teacher since you mention kids.”

“Principle actually. She used to be a 10thgrade English teacher, however.”

“Her job must really be stressful then. Teenager can be assholes,” she told him.

Shiro laughed, “sometimes, but they all respect my mom. She honestly treats them like she treated my sister and I, so they appreciate her a lot.”

“Oh, you have a sister. I assumed you were an only child like me.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know, I just figured,” she shrugged and took another sip of her water.

“Yeah I have a younger sister. Her name is Yukina. She’s a pain in the ass but I love her. She’s always trying to fight with me and screams at me all the time.”

Allura snickered, “I’ll probably get along with her. We might have something in common.”

Shiro laughed, “probably. You two would make the ‘I hate Shiro’ club and she will be the VP while you the president.”

“That sounds like a good idea actually. What’s her number?” she joked.

Shiro shook his head. “Oh no. I will not allow you two to get together. I will have to leave the country.”

“Well, you already screwed up by telling me her name. I’ll just look up Yukina Shirogane on social media and maybe even find her.”

“Shit you’re right,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I might just book my ticket after tonight.”

Allura laughed softly, which Shiro could not help but smile at how she laughed. She looked cute when she laughed.

“Oh no you won’t. You can leave after the project is done.”

“Oh right. I try to forget about the project when I can,” he told her then took a sip of his water.

“I cannot forget the project when we are not working no matter how hard I try,” she sighed.

“You know,” he said putting down his glass, “We can do the overtime work together. I mean when there is two of us, I think we can get things done faster.”

Allura frowned and shook her head, “no, no, no. I’m fine on my own.”

“Oh, come on, Allura. I think we can really knock this out if we work together. This is a team effort too, you know.”

“Well, I work better alone.”

“Think about it, at least. I might be working more overtime now because of the additional things we have to do, so I think we can do it together.”

“I-”

“Thank you for being so patient,” The waiter interrupted Allura, “here is your meal.” The waiter then placed both plates on the table in front of them. “Enjoy your meal. I will bring out more water for you in the meantime.”

“Thank you so much,” Allura told him.

“Yeah, thank you,” Shiro said after.

The waiter walked away, leaving the both of them to their meal. Allura had been dying for this.

“Well, let’s eat,” said Shiro.

“You do not have to tell me twice.”

 

* * *

 

Allura ended up taking Shiro’s offer for the ride home. She wanted to kick herself, but at the same time, she was too tired to even wait for a cab, especially at night when there is less of them.

“We’re here,” he told her.

“Oh, right. Thanks again, Shiro,” she murmured. She hated thanking him, so the lower she could say it, the better.

“No problem. Anytime.”

She grabbed her purse and opened the car door. While she was getting out, Shiro spoke again.

“Allura, please think about working together. It might just help us work better,” he told her.

She looked back at him before she closed the door, “as I said, I work fine alone. We will be okay. Anyways, goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” he said softly.

 She closed the car door and headed towards her apartment. She could not wait to get home. All she wanted to do was take a nice, warm shower and head to bed as fast as she could. Once she got inside, she did her nightly routine and jumped straight into bed. She sighed in relief once she hit her bed, grateful that she had a full stomach and was ready to fall asleep. She tucked herself in and smiled once her head hit the pillow. “Oh bed, how I’ve missed you so much.” She drifted off to sleep quickly, however, that meant her dream started to come about.

 

 

“Allura,” said a man’s voice.

She turned around to face the voice, curious to see who it was. Not so surprised however, it was him once again.

“Shiro, why are you always in my damn dream,” she said to him.

“Dream? What do you mean?” he asked her.

“This is a dream; you’re not real.”

“How can my own girlfriend say that?” he frowned.

“G-girlfriend!?” she stuttered. “Not in a million years!”

Dream Shiro grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, “don’t play games with me, Allura.”

She tried to push him off, but she was not strong enough, “get off of me!”

Dream Shiro ignored her request. He leaned in and kissed her lips. Her eyes widen, especially since out of all the dreams she had with him, this was the first time he kissed her in one.

 

Allura jumped up from her bed, heavily breathing after the dream she just had. She slowly brought her fingers to her lips, remembering that Shiro kissed her in her dream.

“Holy shit, Allura. You are losing your god damn mind! I definitely cannot work with him alone. I definitely cannot take any his offers for anything again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you made it to the end! I added some Allura going as bit soft on Shiro, and an unofficial date LOL. I could not help but add a dream where they kiss because I was already annoyed I haven't made the kiss yet LOL. But don't worry, it's coming sooner than you think! ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING!


	10. Why Do You Hate Me, Allura?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here with chapter 10! This chapter is short, so my bad! I wanted to break up what I originally had for this chapter that's why. I feel like this chapter also isn't the best, but I think you guys will like what happens next ;) Can't spoil it though! I'll post chapter 11 probably in the next two days or so though! ANYWAYS enjoy this crappy chapter if you can!

Over a week had passed, and Allura did anything she could to avoid Shiro at all cost. After her dream, she felt like she could not look at him in the eyes. “You hate him, Allura. Remember everything that he has done to embarrass you. Remember how much people love him but hate you,” she told herself every day. When he would come into her office, she would make sure the conversations were short and would text Lance or Romelle to walk in and interrupt them. They did not know about her dream; she didn’t want to tell them she was dreaming about Shiro, but she told them instead that she needed them to intervene when Shiro came around because of what happened during their meeting with the both of them and her father. She told them she did not want to talk to him for long in case she lost her cool, which they did not even question and just did so. However, today there was an emergency meeting for the project, so she had to stay in a room with him longer than she wanted to.

“So, what’s up?” Hunk asked the team leaders, “did we do something wrong.”

Allura closed her eyes and sighed. “No one did nothing wrong. It’s just that we have an issue with our original plans.”

“Issue? That means we did something wrong!” Pidge raised their voice.

“Calm down, Pidge,” Shiro told them. “We are just at a standstill for the moment.”

Romelle tilted her head in confusion, “Standstill? Why?”

“Allura and I have more work on our end to do, and until we get it done, we might have you all hold off on your parts.”

“My father talked with Shiro, without me,” she said as she glared at him, “and told him that our part is still not what he is looking for. So, now we have to go back into our parts and see where we went wrong.”

Shiro knew Allura was pissed off at him. He did not mean to speak with her father alone, honestly. It was her father who went out of his way to talk with Shiro alone. Her father warned Shiro about their roles as leaders and informed him they need to do what he recommended, or the boss would not like it. It worried Shiro, and he did not want to screw this up, especially for her.

“Look,” Shiro said while rubbing the back of his neck, “I get that you’re mad, but we gotta do what’s best. I think your father is just trying to help us.”

Allura rolled her eyes, “Help us my ass,” she said.

“Please guys, don’t start fighting again!” Hunk said as he realized the tension between the two. “We can help you guys out if we have to wait for your parts, right everyone?”

Matt nodded, “yeah, we are a team after all.”

“Not everyone sees that we are a team, however,” Shiro said.

“Just say it was me and get over it,” Allura sneered. “I told you already, I can handle my part, I do not need your help.”

Keith scoffed, “you obviously do if you have to revise your part of the job.”

“Keith, plea-” Shiro started to say before he was interrupted by Allura.

“Oh, shut up, Keith. Do not start with me,” she raised her voice at him.

“I’m just saying it like it is. You got too caught up in working alone that you fucked up. Face it, Allura,” Keith raised his voice back at her.

“I did not fuck up! My father is just making everything harder than it is. I’ve worked on projects similar to this before Shiro even got here, and they turned out fine! My father is just making this harder for us! So, before you speak, know the facts,” she began to shout at him and got up from her seat.

“I do know the facts. The facts are that you don’t know what the hell you are doing, and you are going to screw us over!”

“Keith! Enough! You don’t know anything about how Allura works! She knows what she is doing!” Lance butted in.

“If she knew what she was doing, we would not be in this mess!” Keith began to shout at Lance.

“Guys, please,” Hunk nervously said, trying to calm the situation.

“Oh, and you think you can do better? Besides it isn’t only Allura’s part that needs the revision; it’s Shiro’s as well! Don’t point the blame at only Allura when Shiro has to fix his shit too!”

“Enough!” Shiro shouted over the both of them. “Everyone stop it! This is between Allura and I. You all do not need to butt in! The meeting is dismissed for the rest of you. Allura and I have to handle this alone.”

“But Shir-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Keith. Please, just go, all of you. You will be informed when you all can continue your part.”

Matt, Hunk, and Pidge got up quietly and were the first ones to leave. However, Keith, Lance and Romelle refused.

“Shiro, you can’t be serious. You always defend her!” Keith said in front of the remaining ones.

“And he should! You think you know better, yet you don’t know shit!” Lance shouted at Keith.

Keith got in Lance’s face, aggravate by him, “And you think she can do her job when she can’t! How about you just fuck off, Lance!”

“I’ll kick your ass if I have to, Keith. Don’t fuck with me.”

Romelle went up to the two and separated them, furious of what she was witnessing. “Stop it right now! Both of you are grown men, so act like it! Lance, let’s go. Keith, you better leave too. You have talked enough about Allura that I might be the one to kick your ass instead.”

“You all are fucking idiots,” Keith sneered and grabbed his stuff.

“Excuse me!?” Lance shouted at him but was pushed back by Romelle.

“Keith, please. Calm down, go take a walk or something,” Shiro told him.

“You’re the last one I’m going to take advice from right now, Shiro,” Keith glared at him before he made his way out.

“Lance let’s go. Allura, you should come too. Leaving the both of you here would be a bad idea,” Romelle said as she glared at Shiro.

“Oh, I am leaving,” she said as she got up from her seat.

“Allura, wait,” Shiro told her, “we have matters to discuss.”

“I am not in the mood to speak with you now,” she told him. She grabbed her things as well and headed out first, Lance and Romelle behind her, leaving Shiro by himself.

He dropped himself on the closest chair and put both his hands on his face. “Shit,” he said into his hands. “I fucked up.”

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the day and Allura was still on her computer as usual.

“Allura, come on. It’s been a rough day, go home,” said Romelle.

Allura groaned. “I can’t. I’m sorry; I have to stay.”

“You are literally digging your grave by being here. Come on.”

Allura shook her head. “I’m fine, just go. I’ll be home before eight.”

“But, Allur-”

“Go, Romelle,” she told her friend in a more serious tone.

Romelle looked frowned and looked down at the floor. “Please, don’t keep stressing yourself out. The last thing I need is something happening to you.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t let that happen,” Allura reassured her.

Romelle looked back up at Allura and sighed, “I’ll blow up your phone if you don’t text me back.”

Allura gave her a soft smile, “I know the drill already. Now hurry up and go. Get the sleep I need.”

“Fine,” Romelle sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

They both said their goodbyes and Romelle headed out. Allura continued to type away on her computer, wishing she was leaving with her, but she knew she would not do the work at home. If she hit anything comfortable, she would fall asleep fast.

“I hate my life,” she told herself. “I should have not come back. Why do I have to prove people wrong? You and your god damn pride, Allura.”

 

* * *

 

It was already 6:30 p.m. and no one was in the office. Allura stretched out her arms and yawned, tired over the extra amount of work she has done so far.

“Ugh! Almost there!” she said as she slapped her cheeks lightly. She went back to typing on her computer but paused when she heard her phone’s ringer. She figured it was Romelle or Lance, so she looked at it, but it wasn’t them. It was Shiro.

 

_I know you’re still in the building._

_Can you come to my office so we can talk about this?_

She scoffed, “the audacity of this man. Fine you want to talk, let’s talk Shirogane.”

She got up from her seat and headed out the door. She made her way through the empty office to the elevators and pressed the button to call one down. “This asshole wants to start with me. I know it. He’s going to regret it.” The elevator’s dinged and opened for her. She made her way in and pressed the floor Shiro’s office was on. “I know you’re still in the building,” she mocked his message, “and what of it? Stalker much?” The elevator doors closed and made its way to Shiro’s floor. Once the doors opened to her destination, she quickly walked out and made her way to Shiro’s office. Her anger was building up and she needed to let it out. Shiro was going to be the one she let it out to. She reached his door and didn’t even bother knocking. She turned the handle and flung the door open, which caused Shiro to look up immediately.

“What is it that you want, Shirogane?” she said angrily as she walked in. She slammed the door closed behind her and walked up to his desk.

Shiro’s eyebrow raised at the way she walked in. “Was that necessary?” he asked.

“Yes, it was,” she said as she slammed one hand on his desk, “now, why do you want me here? What do we need to talk about?”

Shiro cleared his throat and fixed his tie. “You actually came. I didn’t think you would.”

Allura felt her left eye twitch, “Are you messing with me now? Because I am two seconds away from jumping over this desk.”

“No, no, no. I’m not. I just wanted to talk to you,” he said, slightly nervous.

“Well, what is it? You are wasting my time.”

“Okay, okay,” he said then took a deep breathe in, “what is it that you want me to do? Everything I do, you hate. Even if I did not mean for something to happen, you get mad at me and do not let me explain myself. Please tell me, what is it that I need to do?”

Allura scoffed. “You are so full of shit, Shiro, you know that? You are telling me you did not mean to speak with my father alone because he came to your office?” she began to raise her voice at him and gave a sarcastic laugh, “all because my father came to you, did not mean you should talk to him! You should have not said anything to him! You did not have to tell him what we had so far until he needed to see it. It is a work in progress. And you know, no matter how many times I tell you, that he prefers to talk with you over me and would go to you before me. You keep saying you did not mean to go behind my back, but you did it anyways! This is why I do not trust you. You are screwing me over like I figured!”

“I really did not mean it, Allura. I promise you that. I jus-”

“Promise?” she scoffed again, “please! You are only trying to benefit yourself and my father. You just put on a show in front of everyone so that you would look like the victim, but you’re not!”

“Allura, you have it all wrong!” he began to raise his voice as well, “I do not want to screw you over! I would never want to do that! I’ve been trying to get you to like me, but no matter what I do, I fail! I want to help you; I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Oh bullshit! You don’t! You are just trying to manipulate me! I’ve been manipulated once; I am not going to let that happen again!” Allura choked up a bit. She did not want to be manipulated again. Especially not after she was manipulated by Lotor.

“I swear to you; I do not want to manipulate you. Please, Allura, believe me. I don’t. I just want you to trust me.” When he noticed she choked up a bit, he brought his voice down.

“Trust you?” she choked up again, “never.”

Shiro stood quiet for about a minute and looked down. He could hear Allura sniffle her nose and take several deep breathes.

“Why do you hate me so much, Allura?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!!! lol that means the next chapter is going to be interesting ;) As I said before, I will get the next chapter up in like the next two days! So look out after that. Also if you got a problem with how I am portraying Keith or Allura, it's plot and I'm a bitch that lives for drama, so I needed it. ANYWAYS thanks for reading!


	11. F*** me, Takashi Shirogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY OKAY! If y'all read the title, I think y'all know what that means LOL! If you don't well.... this is the mature part of the story... This is the first time I wrote something like this so idk if it's even good or not so.... brace yourself I guess! ANYWAYS, if you want to skip the mature part, it will be after the first page break. Enjoy I guess LOL!

“Why do you hate me so much, Allura?” Shiro said to her. His voice was similar to the one he gave her after he scared off the blonde man at the bar who grabbed her. It was his voice, but rougher.

“I told you already, Shiro. I was not joking. I cannot stand you. Everything you do, I hate,” she snapped. “You are the reason that I suffer so much in this job! It was so much easier without you here, but then you had to show up in my fucking life! I have not lived in peace since you came here! Everything is Shiro, Shiro, Shiro! People tell me all the fucking time to stop treating you the way I do, or say, ‘Shiro is a good guy, why are you so mean to him,’ and I’m tired of hearing it!”

Shiro stood silent, but still looked at her.

“So, you have nothing to say?” she shouted at him. “You wanted to know right? Well I told you! Is that what you wanted to hear?”

He still did not say anything, but this time looked down.

Allura scoffed. “You’re an asshole. You must be so fucking happy that you made me look like a fool right now; coming all the way here. Fuck you, Shiro.” She turned around and stormed towards the door. She grabbed the handle to the door and opened the door slightly before she saw Shiro’s hand close the door with all his force. She was angry now, especially since he was stopping her from leaving. She turned around to face him; his hand still on the door, and tried to push him, but that did not really work. “Get the hell off the door, Shiro!” she shouted at him.

He did not say anything but looked at her. With his free hand he cupped her cheek and leaned in towards her. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Her eyes widen as their lips met. She couldn’t believe it, and stood still for a moment. With the hand that he had on the door, he brought it down to her waist, bringing her close to him. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and brought her hands to his chest. She pushed him away as hard as she could, causing the kiss to be broken. Then she slapped him. Hard.

“You bastard,” she told him, slightly panting. She glared up at him, and noticed he still had his head turned the direction she slapped him. He slowly looked back at her with no emotion in his face. They stared into each other’s eyes for a few moments. Allura couldn’t help but look at the lips that kissed her, causing her to slightly bite her lower lip. Her right hand traveled up his chest, which he did not resist, and grabbed his tied, pulling him toward her.

This time she kissed him. She allowed her lips to slightly part, causing Shiro to slip his tongue in. She couldn’t help but moan softly as he kissed her forcefully. He brought her even closer to him this time, her chest meeting his. She let go of his tie and allowed the same hand to run though his hair, while her other hand grabbed his shirt. They broke the kiss, both panting from the hot and heavy kiss they just had. They looked in each other’s eyes for a few seconds more, before he wrapped his hand around her and picked her up, in which she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the edge of his desk, both barely parting their lips while they made it there. Once he sat her on the desk, she broke the kiss and started to undo his belt. While she did that, he lifted her skirt up to her waist, and grabbed a hold of her panties. She unbuttoned his pants, but stopped, so that he can remove her underwear. He slid her underwear down her legs, and removed them completely, throwing it to the side. While he came back up, he kissed up her leg and to her thigh, causing her to bite her lip. She grabbed his face and pulled him back up to kiss him once again. She got ahold of his pants right after and pulled them down. He undid he tie while she made her way to his black boxer briefs this time, pulling them down and showing his erection. He then unbuttoned his shirt, still keeping eye contact with Allura, who was still biting her lip at the sight of him sliding his shirt off, showing off his bare chest. She lifted her blouse over her head, and threw it off to the side as well, leaving her in a pink laced bra, which she was glad she wore that one for this moment.

His leaned into her neck and placed gentle kisses on it, which caused Allura to moan softly again. His free hand traveled to her bra clasp and unclasped it with one hand. She pulled the bra off while he was still kissing her neck and threw it behind her. The same hand that unclasped her bra mad its way to her breast. He cupped it, causing Allura to flinch slightly, but moan, especially when his thumb rubbed against her nipple. His lips made its way back to hers, and he slipped his tongue into her mouth again. Her right hand made it back to his hair, gripping on to it as he kissed her deeper. Her left hand made it down his chest, and to his erection. She gripped it lightly and moved her hand back and forth, causing Shiro to moan this time.

She broke the kiss and heavily panted over his mouth. “Hurry up and fuck me, Shiro,” Allura demanded. She did have to tell him twice. He grabbed ahold of her hips and pulled them closer to his. She felt his erection now on her entrance, causing her to become even more turned on than she already was. She was already wet, which meant she was ready for him, and he could not waste any more time. He grabbed ahold of his own erection, and slowly made his way into her. She moaned louder, but he quickly put his lips on hers as he made his way in deeper. He began moving in and out slowly, which made Allura moan softly into Shiro’s mouth. She broke the kiss once more and looked into his eyes. She panted as he moved back and forth, letting out a moan here and there.

He then began to pick up the pace, which Allura moaned his name. “Shiro.”

He became even more turned on by the way she moaned his name. He grabbed her hips as he picked up the pace more, and Allura couldn’t help but moan louder. Luckily, no one was on that floor, so even if she moaned loud, no one would have heard. She grabbed him by the hair and kissed him forcefully once more, moaning again in his mouth as his thrusts became harder. Allura’s nails dug in into his back as he thrusted into her, but she could not help it; he was close to making her cum already. He broke the kiss and his mouth made its way back to her neck. She felt the heat of his breathe as he was panting and moaning every few thrusts. Allura bit her lip harder, finding herself turned on by the way he moaned her name while he was there.

He was almost close, and so was she. His thrust became even more harder and faster, and Allura couldn’t take it any longer. The hand that was gripping his hair mad its way to the edge of his desk, causing her to grip it instead.

“Allura, I’m about to-,” he panted. She didn’t let him finish, pulling him into one last hot and heavy kiss before they both came. She moaned loudly between his lips, as he did as well, and his thrust started to become slower until he made a full stop. “Fuck,” he panted again.

Allura took in as much air as she could now that they stopped. She held on to Shiro as he was still inside her but was catching his breathe.

Allura couldn’t believe she just did that. She never would have done such a thing in her life. Screwing a guy without dating him was never in Allura’s book, until tonight. And she never knew the guy she would do that with was the man she claimed to hate. Shiro.

 

* * *

 

 

They silently put their clothes back on, this time, not even making any eye contact with each other. It was awkward now. They just fucked in Shiro’s office of all places, something you would see happen in a porno or movie. Allura couldn’t believe she actually did what her friends said she would, and she wanted to choke herself for it.

She jumped a bit at the clearing of Shiro’s throat as he was now fully dressed. “Are you okay?” he asked her. She was too embarrassed at the moment to face him, so she just nodded.  He walked over to her and placed his arm on her shoulder, yet she still did not turn around. “Are you sure? You don’t even want to look at me now.”

She sighed and turned to him, allowing their eyes to meet. “I’m fine, Shiro.”

“Let me take you home. We been here too late already.”

She shook her head. “It’s fine. I can get a cab.”

“No, I’ll take you. Let’s get going.” She looked up into his dark eyes and nodded. He cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb over it, “Go get your things in your office, I’ll meet you there,” he said to her, now giving her a soft smile, “okay?”

She nodded again, “okay.”

 

* * *

 

The car ride was silent. Shiro did not play music, and instead focused on the road. Allura on the other hand looked out the window. She was still gathering her thoughts in her head, especially after what happened. At a stop light, she saw a drug store at the corner of the block, realizing she had to get something.

“Shiro, can you pull over to this drug store? I need to get something before I go home.”

He looked at her and nodded. Once the light turned green, he made his way to the street corner, double parking in front of the drug store. “Are you getting what I think you are?” he asked her.

“If you’re thinking about a morning after pill, then yes I am. I don’t need to get pregnant and we weren’t supposed to have unprotected sex. They tell us that in sex education,” she told him.

“Sorry about that… I’ll give you the money for it. I didn’t pull out, so it’s my fault,” he said as he went into his pocket to reach for his wallet.

She reached over to stop his hand from pulling out the wallet, “it’s fine, I allowed it.” She let go of his hand and turned to open the car door. Shiro watched her as she did so, with a look of worry on his face. He doesn’t know if he screwed up or not.

Once she closed the car door, she headed to the drug store. She looked up at the signs to see which aisle she needed to go to, then made her way to the right one. She scanned through the shelves and finally found what she needed, so she grabbed it quickly. As she walked away from the shelf, she noticed she passed shelves full of condoms. She stopped where she was at and walked back to it. “Oh, what the hell,” she said as scanned through the different brands of condoms. She found the one she preferred and grabbed it before making her way to the register. Luckily only a two people were ahead of her, so the wait wasn’t long.

“Next,” said the man at the register. Allura made her way there, dropping the box of condoms and the morning after pill on the counter. He man looked up at her and raised an eyebrow in judgment, which Allura wanted to tell him to mind his business so bad, but she did not want to start any problems. The man scanned her items and charged her. “Would you like a bag ma’am?”

She shook her head. “I’ll put it in my purse,” she told him as she grabbed the boxes and stuffed them into her purse. The man gave her receipt and she didn’t bother saying thank you after the look he gave her. She quickly made her way back to Shiro’s car, opened the door, and got in.

Shiro watched her as she got in and started his car, “Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, I am,” she nodded, “just take me home.”

Shiro nodded and made his way back on the streets. They stood in silence once more, Allura again looking outside the window. After a while, she noticed they stopped in front of her apartment building, so she took her seatbelt off and grabbed her things.

“Thanks for the ride,” she said as turned to face him.

“Yeah, no problem,” he responded as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Allura placed a hand on his forearm and leaned in towards him to kiss him. He kissed her back and placed his hand on her cheek, bringing their lips closer.

She broke a part the kiss and gave him a soft smile “goodnight,” she said.

“Goodnight,” he said softly, looking into her bright blue eyes.

Allura got out of the car and closed the door behind her. She waved at him, which he waved back, and then headed towards her apartment building. Shiro of course waited till she got inside before he drove away. Allura made her way up to her apartment. When she walked in, she turned on her lights, placed her bag and coat on her couch, and went into her bag to grab the morning after pill she bought, before taking it to the kitchen with her. She grabbed a glass from her kitchen cabinet, poured herself a glass of water and took out the pill from its box.

“Allura, you are so irresponsible,” she told herself before placing the pill in her mouth and washed it down with water. “No one is to find out about this. It’s Shiro and I’s little secret,” she said as she placed the glass of water on her counter. “Who the hell am I kidding? It’s a big secret.” She groaned and headed back towards the bathroom this time. She stripped down and undid her ponytail. She stepped into the warm shower she set up for herself and washed herself off. When she closed her eyes, embracing the nice warm water hitting her body, she couldn’t help herself but remember the way Shiro touched her while she ran her hands to the areas he marked with his. She remembered the way he kissed her neck and grabbed her ass as he thrusted in her. It’s been over two years since she had sex. Since her breakup with Lotor, she never bothered looking around for someone else and focused on work. But today, she got to experience it once again, and oh how satisfied she was. She hated to admit that, especially since she just had sex with the man she was supposed to hate, but she had to give credit where is was due.

She finished her shower and headed back to her room. She did her usually nightly routine and headed for bed. She looked at her phone before she tucked herself in and saw messages from her friends.

 

_Lance: Allura, I hope your ass isn’t in the office still! It’s already 10. Answer us!_

_Romelle: Lance, she’s probably home already and knocked out._

_Allura: I’m fine. Got home not too long ago. Sorry for not letting you guys know. I’m super tired and headed for bed._

_Lance: Thank god you’re alive. YOU HAD ME WORRIED!_

_Allura: Shut up, Lance. Lol._

_Romelle: *sends an eyeroll emoji* Lance…_

_Lance: Anyways, sweet dreams my beautiful angels. I need to get my beauty sleep as well._

_Romelle: Goodnight loves._

_Allura: Goodnight._

 

Allura could not help herself but laughed. It was the end of March, so they both lost the bet, but she was not going to tell them that. She did not want anyone to know what happened between her sand Shiro.

Before she put her phone on her charger, her phone buzzed once more. She raised her eyebrow and looked to see Shiro sent her a message.

 

  _I know I told you goodnight when I dropped you off, but goodnight again. Rest well._

Allura smiled at the text. Shiro was actually a dork.

 

_Goodnight, Shiro._

* * *

Shiro felt his heart race when he sent that goodnight text, worried she would think he’s super clingy already after screwing each other.

 

“Shiro, you’re a fucking idiot,” he told himself. He dropped himself on his bed faced down, burring his face in his pillow. What happened between them was not necessarily something Shiro always dreamed of, but it was close.

His phone buzzed moments later, which caused him to shoot up from his pillow and quickly grab his phone off his night stand.

 

_Goodnight, Shiro._

He smiled widely at the text. He was on cloud nine now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... LOL what did y'all think about how I made this go down?? Some of you are probably like, "wait that happened too fast!" but I originally planned it this way... LISTEN! I like drama and making things crazy okay! and I already foreshadowed it in a previous chapter LOL! So... tell me what you think! How did I do writing my first NSFW! Also please tell me if my rating should be changed to explicit instead because I think I should. ANYWAYS, thanks for reading! next chapter is going to be not too long like this one and the previous one, but I promise you chapter 13 is gonna be long. 
> 
> PS: Don't do what Shiro and Allura did and use protection guys! Stay safe! lol...


	12. Allura's Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm here with chapter 12! This chapter is pretty short but don't worry, next chapter is probably my longest chapter so far! And I liked it so I hope you guys will when I post it! I would say this chapter is semi filler but not really. Anyways, I don't have much to say so ENJOY! I appreciate everyone who is reading!

Allura’s alarm went off the next morning, which caused her groaned because she wanted to sleep more. She grabbed her phone from the night stand, pulling it off its charger, to shut off the loud noise her alarm made. She sat up from her bed, rubbed her eyes and looked at her phone again. She figured since she did something she would usually not do yesterday; she was going to do it again today.

 She decided to send an email to the head of her department, telling them she will not be going into work today. Something she rarely did even when she was actually sick and wasn’t even planning to while this project was going on, but she decided to be a bit selfish today. Once the email was sent, she smiled and dropped herself back in her bed and drifted off to sleep again.

“Back to sleep!”

 

* * *

 

Shiro headed towards Allura’s office that morning. Not to discuss last night, especially since they were at work, however that did not stop them from having sex in his office, but there were some things they did not finish last night he needed to talk to her about.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

“She’s not in today yet,” said one of the workers whose desk was closest to Allura’s office.

Shiro turned to look at the employee who informed him. “Do you know why?” he asked.

He shook his head, “nope. Maybe Romelle and Lance might know.”

“Have you seen them around?”

“They were here a few minutes ago, but I’m not sure. Maybe restroom or something.”

Shiro nodded at the employee, “Thanks.” He headed back to towards the elevators and took out his phone. He opened up is text thread with Allura and started to type a new message.

 

_Hey, Allura. Are you alright?_

 

He looked up when he heard the doors opened from the elevator and spotted the two people he wanted to see.

“Oh, Shiro, it’s you,” said Romelle as she walked out the elevator with Lance beside her.

“Hey, good morning. I was just looking for you two. Have you heard from Allura?” he asked the pair.

They both shook their head. “No, we haven’t. We just came back from the department head and heard she wasn’t coming in today. We texted her but no answer yet. She told them she wasn’t feeling well.”

Shiro’s heart sank. He didn’t know if she really felt sick, or she was trying to avoid him. “I see… Well, if she writes back, please inform me. I have things to discuss with her about the project that is very important. I understand she may not feel well, but please at least have her text me back if you can.”

“I’m sure she does not wat to talk to you, Shiro,” said Lance.

Shiro took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, “I know; I get it. But this is important. Please, if you get in contact with her, inform me.”

Romelle and Lance looked at each other, then looked back at Shiro. “I’ll see,” Romelle said.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed, “But that is up to Allura if she wants to talk with you.”

Shiro placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder, “Thank you. Both of you.” He released his hand from Lance’s shoulder and pressed the elevator button again since the elevator left the floor. “I’ll see you both later.”

“If she does answer you, don’t stress her out too much since she’s not feeling well,” Romelle told him.

Shiro nodded this time, “understood.” The elevator doors opened, and he walked in quickly. Once the elevator doors closed, he looked at his phone again. Still no message. ‘Damn it,’ he thought to himself, ‘I fucked up, didn’t I?’

The elevator stopped at his floor, which he got out and headed towards his office. Outside his office, however, was a familiar face. Shiro was surprised he was there but knew there was one thing about him; he hated being mad at his best friend.

“Keith,” Shiro said as he stopped in front of him, “is everything alright?”

Keith nodded, “let’s talk inside your office.”

Shiro nodded as well, opened the door to the office and walked in. Keith followed behind him and closed the door behind him.

“You want to talk, don’t you?” Shiro asked as he walked over to the couch.

“Not really, but since we are friends, and you are the one who told me I should talk about my feelings more, I have to,” Keith responded following behind him. Both sat on the end of the couch and faced each other. Keith always was the type to keep his feelings in, but growing up with Shiro, he learned to open up more.

“Of course, you want to talk about yesterday, right?”

Keith nodded, “yeah. I want to say that I cannot stand when you defend her, and I get it, you are like in love with her or whatever, but sometimes, you cannot always let her talk to you that way. It’s annoying that you let her.”

Shiro ran his hands through his hair, “I know you hate it, but I don’t like making her angrier. I know she has a lot of things going on and I don’t like to see her mad.”

“She gets mad regardless,” Keith sighed, “when are you going to realize that?”

“Look, I do realize she does, but I rather have her take her anger out on me than anyone else, and I know she needs to let it out with all the stress she is going through. And, I appreciate you standing up for me, Keith, I really do, but I can handle it.”

“You are really an idiot, Shiro. You really have faith that you can change her mind.”

“I do and I will try to change her mind about me. Don’t worry about me so much.”

“When I said that, you butted yourself in my business every time.”

“I did, huh?” Shiro laughs lightly and scratches his head, “well, you know you’re like the little brother I wish I had; don’t tell Yukina that; so, I always just tried to look after you. I know you are trying to look out after me, but I got it. I’m a big boy.”

Keith let out a light laugh as well, “you’re such an idiot and if you keep on, I will tell Yukina what you said.”

“Don’t be such a snitch, Keith. No one likes a snitch,” Shiro joked.

“If Yukina knew how you were here, she would beat your ass in front of everyone and then try to go after Allura for screaming at you.”

Shiro laughed, “Yeah she will, and thank goodness she isn’t here.”

“Anyways, Shiro. I’m sorry,” Keith said softly.

Shiro shook his head, “no need to be. I understand how you feel. I hope I can change your mind about her too.”

“Don’t bet on that, Shiro, you would lose.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Shiro smiled at him.

“Well,” Keith said as he got up, “I have shit to do. Stop being stupid, okay?”

Shiro laughed again, “I’ll try.”

“Yeah, okay,” Keith said sarcastically, “well see you later, I guess.”

“If you need anything, just come in any time.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith waved his hand at him, “I won’t but thanks. See ya.” Keith walked out of Shiro’s office, leaving him alone.

Shiro took his phone out his pocket to see if Allura texted him back, but she hadn’t. He closed his eyes sighed loudly, “come on, Allura. Please, talk to me.”

 

 

* * *

 

Allura woke up at noon, something she hasn’t done in a while, even on weekends. It felt great. She checked her phone to see any messages and saw several from Lance and Romelle, and three messages from Shiro.

  
**Bad Bitches Only Group Chat**

_Lance: Allura, where you at! It’s 9:30! You’re never late! Are you good sis?_

_Romelle: Allura, is everything okay?_

_Romelle: Do you need anything? Lance and I will leave right away!_

_Lance: Yeah!_

 

_Lance: Allura, please pick up the phone or your messages._

_Romelle: We got word that you don’t feel well. Do you want us to come over after work at least?_

_Lance: I’ll get all the Tylenol you need princess._

_Romelle: Shiro asked for you. He said he needed to talk with you about the project and said it was important. He asked me to tell you to text him if you get the chance, since you’re not_ _answering him either. Understandable. But that’s up to you since it includes the project but don’t stress yourself out either. I told him not to stress you out. Feel better love._

 

She read the text messages from her friends, who were very worried about her, even though she was not actually sick. She had to write back to them as soon as possible so that they didn’t worry so much.

 

_Allura: I’m fine guys. I did a little lying. I’m perfectly well. Just taking a mental health day for myself that’s all. I don’t want to hear anything about work right now. I’ll text Shiro too, so that you do not have to deal with it. Just don’t tell him I’m not actually sick. Don’t tell anyone actually._

Before she could view Shiro’s messages, her friends responded quickly.

 

_Romelle: OMG we thought something happened to you! Why didn’t you send us a text in the morning at least!_

_Lance: I should go over and kick your ass for making us worry so much!_

_Allura: Sorry! I went back to sleep as soon as I emailed the head. I was super tired._

_Lance: Well take that mental health day anyways, you need it the most._

_Romelle: Yeah! Don’t worry, we will keep your secret safe with us._

 

Allura smiled at her friends’ messages. She loved them so much. Even though she told them not to tell Shiro she wasn’t actually sick, she was going to tell him anyways. She did not want them to become suspicious of anything, even if it was something as little as that. She changed the thread to the one between Shiro and her.

 

_Hey Allura. Are you alright?_

_Did I do something wrong?_

_Please tell me if I did. I’m sorry._

 

Allura sighed. “He’s always sorry,” she said to herself.

 

_I’m alright. I’m not actually sick._

_Just needed a day off. I need me time._

_You did nothing wrong. Relax._

_Anything that involves the project, the email me the details; I’ll get to it later._

She put down her phone and headed to her bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. After that, she made her way into the kitchen, and made herself a quick breakfast, well more like a bowl of cereal. She headed back to her room with her bowl of cereal and grabbed her phone. Shiro texted her back.

_I’m glad you aren’t sick._

_Take as much time as you need._

_I’ll handle the project don’t worry. I’ll let you have a relaxing day._

 

“Idiot,” she said with a mouth full of cereal.

 

_Don’t stress yourself out much either. I’ll take care of anything you need me to._

_I’ll talk to you later._

She put down her phone and continued to eat her cereal. She decided to do something today that she has not done in a while. Shopping.

 

* * *

 

_Don’t stress yourself out much either. I’ll take care of anything you need me to._

_I’ll talk to you later._

Shiro read on his phone. He did not know if he should respond back or not, but he was glad she wasn’t mad at him.

“Shiro, you okay? It’s lunch time. Let’s go grab a bite,” said Keith as he popped his head into Shiro’s office.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine,” he responded, “I’ll be right there, just give me a sec,”

Keith nodded, “okay. Hurry up, I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Keith closed the door to Shiro’s office, leaving him alone once again. He looked up at the door, remembering how he kissed Allura there; how soft her lips felt; how her hand ran through his chest into his hair, and how she moaned when as he kissed her. He was still in shock, and barely slept last night because of it. He got up from his office chair and headed out. Thankfully the weather was nice, so he was able to just wear his blazer. When he walked out, he noticed Keith was with Matt.

“Hey Shiro! I’m finally joining you guys today for lunch!” Matt said cheerfully.

“Oh, great!” Shiro responded.

“The girl he was talking to in HR ghosted him, that’s why he’s here,” Keith blurted out.

“Keith! Shut up!”

Shiro laughed, “it’s okay, Matt. It happens. She’s missing out on how much of a nerd you are.”

“Wow so you got jokes now, Shiro?”

Shiro pulled Matt into a semi headlock, “I do. Now let’s go before Keith starts to cry about not eating.”

“Now you’re coming for me too?” Keith groaned.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Matt pointed out.

Shiro laughed again, “I am. But seriously, let’s go eat.”

 

* * *

 

“Ma’am, how do the shoes fit?” a sales associate asked Allura.

Allura looked at the shoes and stood up from the ottoman to see how they looked while she stood up. “Hm. They are very cute, and comfortable… I’ll take them.”

“Good choice ma’am, it’s our best seller! Why don’t I take them and wrap them up nicely for you?” the sales associate said cheerfully.

Allura sat down and nodded at the sales associate, “Yes, thank you so much.” She took off the shoes and put them in its box. She handed the sales associate the box and put her own shoes on. She then looked around the shoe store more, seeing if there was something else, she liked. “Hm, do I need another pair of pink heels? Well this one is a lighter pink then the one I got at home,” she murmured to herself. Her phone buzzed in the back pocket of her jeans, so she reached for it to see who it was, but it just was an email from Shiro about the project. She ignored it, trying to keep her mind in peace and not on work. Her phone buzzed again, this time it was a text from Shiro.

 

_I emailed you about the project, but I looked over everything with the group, so don’t worry so much about it. I can catch you up on it tomorrow morning; I just sent it in case you would like to see it beforehand._

_I hope you are resting well and enjoying your break from work._

Allura smiled at the last text. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

“Ma’am are you ready to check out or do you still want to look around?” the same sales associate from before said.

“Oh, um, yes! I’ll take these as well, same size,” she told them as she pointed at the light pink shoes.

“Do you want to try them on as well?”

Allura shook, “It’s alright, I think they will look fine either way, thank you, and I am ready to check out.”

The sales associate nodded and went to get her the light pink shoes. Allura looked back at the texts from Shiro, then responded to them.

 

_I am enjoying it actually. Thanks for doing the extra work load, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow._

She smirked at the text message she just sent. “You’re going to be in for a big surprise once again, Shiro.”

 

* * *

 

It was later that night, and Shiro stood in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I’ll make it up to you tomorrow._

“What does she mean by that?” he asked himself. He facepalmed himself and groaned into his hand. “Don’t think anything perverted, Shiro. It was obviously a one-time thing,” he tried to convince himself. His phone began to buzz constantly, meaning someone was calling him. He grabbed his phone without looking and picked up the call.

“Hello?” he said into the phone.

“Hey, Shiro, did I interrupt your sleep or something?” said the familiar voice.

He looked at the phones caller ID and noticed the name on it. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath.

“Allura! Nope. Not at all,” he said nervously, “what’s up?”

“I looked over everything and it looks good, thanks for that. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re very welcome. I wanted you to enjoy your day off.” He heard her laugh lightly on her side, causing him to smirk. “You must have had a relaxing day, huh?”

“I did. It was very much needed. Though I should have taken tomorrow off instead, being that it would have made it a three-day weekend.”

Shiro laughed lightly as well. “Well, you could still claim you are sick, make it a four-day weekend instead.”

“No, I cannot do that. We have lots of things to get done still. I have no choice but to show up. I cannot leave you all with everything.”

“I don’t mind.”

“Well I do. I cannot be slacking as co-leader,” she told him, “anyways, I guess I should let you go, it’s late. I’ll come by your office in the morning to talk more about the project and have you catch me up on anything.”

“Uh, okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, okay?”

“Will do,” she laughed lightly, “goodnight, Shiro.”

“Goodnight, Allura.”

The phone hung up on Allura’s end and Shiro threw his phone to the side. He could not help but smile like a five-year-old who was visiting Disney World for the first time. He took in a deep breath and looked up to the ceiling, “don’t screw things up with her, Shiro,” he told himself, “we got this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making to the end! I will try to post by maybe sometime Friday or Saturday. I been busy this week studying to take a test that I think I failed again already and I have job interviews and stuff to do this week. So, hopefully I can edit and post the next chapter then. Anyways like always, thanks for reading!


	13. Friday Night Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 13! I decided to put out ASAP! It's a long chapter, maybe my longest so far, so enjoy! Like always, thanks for reading!
> 
> PSA: There is SMUT and FLUFF so enjoy! ;)

The next day was Friday, and Allura could not wait for the weekend. She came in at the time she always did, but this time, she walked in feeling good actually. She had not felt this way in a long time, but with the extra day off and the stress relief sex with Shiro, she felt good. She knew her mood may be ruined once she started to get back to work, but for now, she tried to hold on to it as long as possible. She sat in her office, looking through work last minute before she headed to Shiro’s office. There was a knock on the door, in which Allura already figured it was her friends, so she called them in. When they walked in, Allura smiled up at them, happy to see them.

“Good morning, loves,” she said

“Good morning, princess. You look like you’re in a good mood,” Lance said with his eyebrow raised and handed her favorite morning drink, iced coffee. 

“I am, actually, you know for now, that is,” she said as she took the iced coffee from him. “Thanks for this, Lance. You didn’t need to get me coffee.”

“Hey, even though my three weeks are up, I know you need it regardless.”

“I would kiss you if I could, but I won’t,” she smiled at him and took a sip of her coffee. 

“I mean you could, I won’t stop you,” he joked.

Allura let out a laugh, “never going to happen, Lance.”

“I know, I know. A man could wish,” he sighed then smiled back at her.

“How was your day off?” Romelle asked.

“It was wonderful. I did some shopping, which I haven’t in a while. It helped me relieve some stress and I got cute shoes and clothes out of it,” Allura responded.

“Ugh, I could use a shopping day,” Romelle said, “I should take a day off too.”

Allura laughed, “I won’t tell anyone if you do.”

“So, what happened between you and Shiro?” Lance asked.

Allura jumped a little bit, feeling guilty of what happened between them the other night and having to keep it a secret from her friends. She knew they did not know, but the way Lance asked her that question, she couldn’t help but feel a little scared. “What do you mean?”

“Did you ended up actually texting him even though you were mad at him from the fight y’all had?” he asked, “you said you would text him about the project.”

“Oh, that,” she said, “I texted him back. I have to still keep updated on project matters no matter how pissed off I am at him. I am not trying to screw up.”

“We have three more months on this project, hopefully they will go by quick,” Romelle sighed, “we just have to play nice for as bit.”

“Yeah, play nice,” Allura murmured and took a sip of her coffee.

“I don’t think I can play nice any longer with Keith after what he said. I wanted to punch him in the face so bad,” Lance says.

“You? Imagine me,” said Allura, “but I have to play nice like Romelle said, just for now.”

“Well, if he doesn’t play nice, I’m probably gonna have to kick his ass.”

“Wait till after we are done, okay?”

Lance sighed, “fine, I will.”

Allura looked at the time; it was almost 10 a.m. “I have to go to Shiro’s office to speak about what he did for the project yesterday,” Allura faked a sigh as she got up from her seat, “duty calls.”

“Don’t fight with him without us there, Allura, you may just kill him, and we won’t be able to hold you back,” Lance laughed.

Allura laughed as well, “I would not, promise. Now you two should get back to work and I will see to my work.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro tapped his fingers on his desk as his nerves built up. Allura said she would come by, but he did not know at what time. He became distracted by her words from last night and could not wait to see her, but also, he felt his heart beat fast, nervous about what would happen when she got there. Would she ignore what happened the other night, or would she act cold towards him. He did not know, however, he wanted her to not forget about the other night and not be cold towards him.

He heard a knock on his door, which caused him to jump a little. He quickly fixed his tie and cleared his throat before calling the one who knocked in. “Come in!”

He stared at the door while it opened and saw the person he was expecting. Allura.

She looked at him and gave him a faint smiled after she closed the door behind her, which Shiro smiled back at her. “Good morning, Shiro,” she says.

“G-good morning, Allura. How was your day off?” he stuttered.

Allura walked towards his desk and took a seat on the black couch in front of it. “It was wonderful, thank you.”

Shiro got up from his seat, walked over to the couch and took a seat right next to her. “Too bad we have to work today, huh?” he told her.

“Yes,” she chuckled. “I could use a very much needed vacation, but that won’t be until after the project is done.”

He smiled at the way she giggled. He was glad she was the opposite of what he thought she would be like when she entered his office. “So, how much do you need me to catch you up on?”

“Actually, nothing. I’ve read through everything thoroughly this morning. I think I know everything I need to,” she smiled up at him. “Apologies, for leaving you with all that work but thank you.”

Shiro shook his head and smiled at her, “I told you already, it’s fine. I’m glad you’re fine.”

“Yeah, for now,” she sighed, “who knows, someone might just ruin my mood today.”

“I’ll make sure no one will,” he told her.

She smiled at him, then placed her hand on his cheek. “I doubt that,” she said patting his cheek, then pulling her hand away from his face.

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “you think I can’t keep you in a good mood?”

“Nope,” she said quickly, “it is still early. And who knows, you may be the reason for my mood to change.”

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck, “you still hate me, don’t you?”

Her face turned serious and she nodded, “yeah, I do.”

“Shit,” he said under his breathe, “I guess the other night didn’t change your mind.”

“You thought you were gonna change my mind because we had sex?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“Well… kinda.” For some reason, he felt like she was going to slap him for that, so he backed away slightly.

“Please, Shiro, you think it’s that easy to change my mind?”

“No, but I hoped so,” he answered honestly.

Allura sighed, “you men are idiots.”

“Sorry. You’re right about that.”

She looked at him and started to laugh, in which Shiro looked at her in confusion. “You really are more naïve than I thought, Shiro.”

Shiro was still confused. Now she was laughing and teasing him. What was she actually feeling now? “I’m confused. Do you still hate me, or you are just teasing me? I don’t know what’s happening right now.”

Allura placed her hand on his shoulder and patted it softly, “both, however I was teasing, Shiro. I do not hate you that much now, but I’m still watching you. I won’t trust you fully yet.”

Shiro nodded, “oh, okay. Got it. Totally understandable.”

She moved her hand that was on his shoulder back to his cheek and smiled at him, “but, I can say I did enjoy the other night. I needed that,” she laughed lightly.

“I’m glad I was there to satisfy,” he smirked.

“Don’t get too cocky now,” she told him.

Shiro smirked and pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back, which he was glad she didn’t push him away. “You said it yourself that you enjoyed it. It’s your fault you just boosted my ego,” he said after she broke the kiss and gave her a playful smirk.

She pouted and hit his chest gently, “oh shut up. I should have never said anything.”

“But you did.”

“I take it back now.”

“No take backs.”

“Says who?”

“Says me,” he said as he pulled her into another kiss. Their kiss was disturbed by a knock on the door. Allura broke the kiss quickly and Shiro sighed over it. “Shit,” he said under his breath. He scooted away from Allura and wiped the lip-gloss that was on Allura’s lips. She fixed herself as well, trying to make it seem like they were not just kissing a moment ago. “Come in!” he called out.

The person entered the room, and it was none other than Keith, which caused Allura to sigh loudly and roll her eyes.

“Hey Shiro, got a minute?” Keith said to him at the doorway.

“Uh, I have things to catch Allura on about the project, can you come back in like a few minutes?” Shiro asked him and he turned to face him.

Keith glared at Allura, who did not even bother looking back to see him. He became annoyed that she was there, especially after the fight the other day. “Yeah… sure. Just text me when you’re done.”

Shiro nodded and smiled at him, “will do.”

Keith glared at Allura’s direction once more then headed out. “See ya,” he murmured as he left the office.

Once the door closed, Shiro let out a sigh. “That was close.”

Allura rolled her eyes and patted his knee, “yeah. We should not be like this at work. Someone is bound to come in unannounced.”

Shiro sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess you’re right.”

“Well, I think we should both get back to work, seeing that Keith needs you and I need to catch up on anything I missed,” she said as she got up from her seat. Shiro also got up and the both of them headed towards his door. Before she opened the door, she turned back to face him, “I’ll see you. Text me if there’s anything up with the project.”

“Is there a chance I can see you after work?”

Allura head tilted a little, “I believe that’s impossible with my friends at my neck.”

“Well, yeah. But, you can say that you are working late, and we can leave together once everyone is gone.”

Allura crossed her arms and thought for a second. “Okay, I’ll see if it would work out. Romelle and Lance would try to drag me out since it’s Friday, but I think I can find an excuse.”

Shiro smiled at her, “Great, so I’ll see you later then.”

“Maybe,” she shrugged.

Shiro pulled her into one last kiss before he opened the door for her. They waved bye to each other and Shiro closed the door behind her once she left. He walked back to his seat and dropped himself into the chair. He swiveled the chair to face the window and smiled widely. He was on cloud nine again, and he never thought this could happen, but it has. He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate, then figured it was Keith, in which he forgot all about. “Shit,” he said to himself and took his phone out. He texted Keith back quickly to come into his office and placed his phone down. He slapped his face twice and tried to pull himself together after what happened. “Okay, Shiro, we have to work now. But also, holy shit I feel amazing.”

 

* * *

 

The end of the work day came quickly, and Allura felt her mood change due to the amount of stress she was under throughout the day.

“Thank goodness, it’s five,” she said to herself. On cue, there was a knock on the door. She figured who it was, so she had to see if her lying skills that came after was as good as she thought it would be. “Come in!”

Romelle and Lance walked in, already in their light jackets and bags, ready to leave. “Allura, let’s go out for a drink please, I need one so bad,” Lance whined.

“I cannot, Lance. I have work to do and I already missed out on it yesterday,” Allura responded.

“Oh, come on, Allura! Please! It’s Friday! Don’t stay here on a Friday night!” Romelle also whined. “I’ll treat if you come with us!”

Allura shook her head, “sorry guys, I cannot. I promise not to stay long, but I do need to get some work done. We can grab a drink tomorrow or something. How about that?”

“No! Come one, ‘Lura!” Lance whined again. “I need a drink today!”

Allura sighed loudly in annoyance. They weren’t budging. “Lance, I’m sorry but no. I promise we will have one tomorrow.”

“You promise?”

Allura nodded, “Yes, Lance, I promise. Now go home and enjoy your Friday, I have so much work to do.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s go get something to eat or something, Lance. Allura is putting work before us,” she glared at Allura as she grabbed on to Lance. “Let’s enjoy our Friday while Allura is stuck in the office.”

Allura scoffed, “Oh please, Romelle. Stop being more dramatic than Lance.”

“Hey! I’m not dramatic!” Lance shouted.

Allura groaned and rubbed her temples, “get out before I kick you out, please.”

“Fine! We will be leaving,” Romelle said and walked towards the door, “but tomorrow we are having that drink, right?”

Allura sighed again, “yes, Romelle. I should not after your dramatic actions.”

“You love me, hush. Anyways, see you tomorrow; don’t stay too long, please.”

“Yeah, go home and sleep. And make sure you eat something!” Lance added.

“Yeah, yeah, now go! The longer you complain to me the longer I’m going to have to stay here and work,” Allura said.

“Okay, bye!” Romelle said waving at Allura.

“Bye, ‘Lura. See you tomorrow,” Lance said as he waved at Allura as well.

“Bye my two-favorite pain in the asses,” Allura laughed.

“Hey!”

“Okay, Lance, let’s go I’m hungry,” Romelle said pulling him out the room.

Once they left Allura’s office, she laughed at her friends, “those two are something else,” she said to herself. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and began to type a text to Shiro now that he lies worked.

 

_We are good to go._

* * *

Shiro’s phone buzzed, and he grabbed it out of his pocket to see who it was.

 

_We are good to go._

 

He grinned at the text message, happy that he will be able to see Allura after work.

“Why are you smiling?” Keith asked him.

“Huh? Oh nothing. My mom just sent me something funny she saw on Facebook. You know how parents are when they discover memes,” he lied.

“Tell me about it. Ever since I got Kosmo, my dad always sends me a meme that has a dog,” Keith groaned.

Shiro laughed, “He’s just excited that you have a dog. You know how much he loves them.”

“Yeah a little too much. Yesterday he called me and asked me if he could take Kosmo to the firehouse tomorrow to show him off as if Kosmo was his dog.”

“Let him,” Shiro laughed more, “I think he would appreciate that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith sighed. “Well, I’m heading out. Are you coming?”

Shiro shook his head, “can’t yet. I have a lot of last-minute shit to do before Alfor sees it.”

“Whatever,” Keith groaned.  One thing about Keith was that he wasn’t persistent, which meant Shiro could get away with his lie. “Well, I’ll see you then.”

“Okay. Bye, Keith.” Shiro called out to him as he made his way to the door.

“Bye,” Keith waved at him without looking back and left the office.

Shiro took his phone once more and sent a text message back to Allura.

 

_Same here. Once everyone is out, I’ll meet you downstairs. I’ll bring my car out front and tell you when I’m there._

* * *

 

It was 6:30 pm, and everyone was gone in the office. It was Friday, so usually no one bothered to stay and do overtime.

 

_Shiro: I’m in my car now. I’m heading towards the building._

_Allura: Okay. I’ll be down there._

Allura shut down her office computer and packed anything she needed to take home in her purse. She took out a small mirror from her purse and fixed her hair a little and applied some lip gloss before she was to head out. After checking herself and gave herself approval, she walked over to her coat hanger and took her light peacoat off it to put it on. She then went back to grab her purse from her desk and headed out. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the button, calling the elevator up. Once it came, she entered and pressed the button to the lobby. During the elevator ride down, she took her phone out and pressed the camera app, to look at herself one more time before she got downstairs.

“You look good,” she told herself. She put the phone back in her purse and headed out the elevator once it reached the lobby. She made her way out the building and saw Shiro’s black car double parked out front, in which she quickly made her way to it. She opened the door only slightly and squeezed herself inside, trying to stay low-key since she was entering his car right in front of the building, and she wanted to avoid anyone who she thought left catch the two of them.

“Hey,” he smiled and greeted as she got in.

“Hey,” she said putting her purse in front of her and grabbing her seatbelt.

“So, where to?” he asked. “Wanna grab a bite to eat?”

“Yes, I could use some food right now. There’s a Mexican restaurant that has really good food in my neighborhood, we can eat there.”

“Mexican does seem really good right now,” Shiro said, “okay, just tell me where to go.”

* * *

 

They were seated at the Mexican restaurant and already placed their order.

“I love this place,” Allura said. “Lance, Romelle and I always come here or to their taco truck to eat. It’s our go to spot.”

“If it’s your go to spot, aren’t you worried Lance and Romelle will catch us here?” he asked.

She shook her head, “no I already texted them. They went to a dine in movie theater without me, so they will have dinner there.”

“You sound a bit salty for not going,” Shiro teased.

“Shut up,” she told him, “I am not. Keep teasing me and next time I will go with them instead.”

“Okay, okay, sorry. Would you have gone with them if they told you beforehand?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know. But either way I’m glad I’m here because I get to have my favorite tacos.”

Shiro laughed, “well, I’m glad you decided to see me today.” He reached over and grabbed her hand and tangled it between his. “I thought you would bail on me.”

“Yeah, well, I needed something to do with my Friday night,” she said as she took a sip of her drink with her other hand. “If I told myself months ago that I would be in this restaurant with you holding my hand, I would have dropped myself down a flight of stairs.”

“Jesus, you really hated me that bad,” he said.

She nodded, “you mean I do. But right now, you’re making your way to my good side, for now. Let’s see if you could make it fully there.”

Shiro laughed, “am I doing well so far?”

She shrugged again, “I do not know yet, ask me tomorrow and I’ll tell you.”

Shiro smirked, “so how can I get on your good side?”

“If I tell you, it would be no fun,” she gave him a flirtatious smirk back.

“Very, well then. Challenge accepted, Allura.”

“Let’s see if you change my mind, Shirogane.”

 

* * *

 

Allura opened the door to her apartment and was turned around by Shiro, in which he pulled her close to him, kissing her fiercely. They stumbled into her apartment and Shiro closed the door behind them. She pulled off his jacket, as he did hers and threw them aside on the floor. He picked her up, still kissing her, and made their way to her bedroom. Once they got there, he placed her on the edge of her bed, and began to undo his tie, unbutton his shirt and toss his shoes to the side. She reached over and undid his pants, quickly pulling them down, as he pulled himself away from his shirt. He then went back to kissing her; his hand reaching for the zipper of her dress and pulling it down so that he can free her from her dress. She pulled the dress over her head, and was left with a sexy, black laced bra and matching underwear, which Shiro got on his knees and reached for her underwear to pull them off. He spread her legs apart and began to plant kisses on her inner thigh. She moaned slightly as she watched Shiro make his way to her sex. He made his way to her folds, and had a taste of her, causing Allura to flinch a little. She felt him slid his tongue between them, causing her to moan a bit louder this time.

“Yes,” she moaned as she through her head back. Soon after he started to get a taste of her, she felt herself coming close to her climax. She ran her fingers through his hair as he still worked her sex and gripped it when he hit the spots she liked. She orgasmed once she reached her limit and did not hold back from the loud moan she let out.

Shiro made his way back to her lips, fiercely kissing her once again. He reached for the clasp of her bra, setting her free from the black lace, in which she threw aside once it was completely off. She broke the kiss and started to move herself away from him and more towards the other end of the bed. Shiro smirked at her as she bit her lip, waiting for him to take her already. He took off the last pair of clothing he had, his underwear, and slowly made his way towards her. He planted kisses along her stomach and made his way to her breast, in which he cupped one and played with her nipple with is tongue. With his other hand, he slipped his fingers between her folds, teasing her.

 “Shiro, you’re teasing me,” she panted.

Shiro stopped playing with her nipple, yet kept his finger at her folds, and made his way to her mouth again. He kissed her, and she allowed his tongue to tangle with hers. He slipped two fingers into her, causing her to break apart the kiss and moan.

He gave her a cunning smirk when she moaned. “Do you want me to stop teasing you then?” he asked in a raspy voice.

“N-no, don’t you dare,” she panted. He kissed deeply and continued to play with her. She broke the kiss every time she moaned a bit louder, but for her softer moans, she kept their lips intact. “Shiro,” she moaned his name as she felt herself climaxing again. Shiro’s erection throbbed from the sound of his name from her moan, and he could not wait any longer.

“Do you want me inside you?” he said in a raspy voice again.

Allura bit her lower lip and nodded. “Yes,” she moaned, “but not without protection. I am not trying to get pregnant. I have condoms in the drawer on the nightstand to your right.”

He nodded and kissed her once more before he reached over to the right nightstand. He opens the drawer to find the box of condoms, grabbed the box, and closed the drawer.

“You couldn’t open it?” he smirked as he ripped open the box and took a condom out.

“How was I supposed to know you would actually come back to my apartment,” she said rolling her eyes.

He laughed and put the box of condoms on top of the nightstand. He then ripped open the condom he had in his other hand with his mouth and took the condom out. He slipped the condom down his erection and hovered over Allura again; kissing her softly this time. He slowly slipped himself inside her, teasing her once again. She moaned as she took him in, and threw her head back slightly, breaking apart their kisses. She wrapped her legs around him and he began to thrust in and out of her.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he moaned between their kisses. He began to pick up the pace, causing Allura to moan more frequently.

Allura’s nail dug into his back as he did and threw her head back. “Shiro,” she moaned, “fuck.”

He moved his lips to her neck, sucking on it while one of her hands made it back to his hair. She then pushed him off, to change positions, now with her on top. She inserted his erection inside her and began to ride him. Shiro bit his lip this time, especially with the view of her beautiful naked body. His hand made its way to her ass and squeezed it, causing her to moan. She picked up the pace, feeling the ecstasy run through her body as she did so.

Shiro sat up and brought her into a hot kiss, allowing their tongues to tangle once more. Her legs wrapped around him and she continued to ride him as he thrusted into her. His lips moved to her neck and he cupped her breast again with one hand while the other held her against him; his thumb brushing against her nipple.

“Shiro,” she moaned, “I’m close.”

His lips moved away from her neck and back to her lips. “So am I,” he said in between kisses. He grabbed ahold of her and carried her to lay her back on the bed. She wrapped her arms over his neck as he thrusted harder and fast into her. She moaned in his mouth as he did so and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. He let in one last thrust before he came, causing both of them to moan in each other’s mouths. He broke the kiss and panted heavily over her lips. He brought her into one last kiss before he fell to her side. Both panted heavily after they satisfied each other moments before. Shiro could not help but smirk, and Allura just took in the moment of pleasure she just had.

“That was great,” Shiro panted, and up to take the condom off.

“I won’t say how I feel because it could either hurt you or boost your ego,” Allura said.

Shiro laughed, “of course you won’t. But you did seem to enjoy it when you said not to stop and moaned my name several time; or did you forget that happened?”

“Shut up,” she said to him, embarrassed that he was right. She got up from the bed and headed towards the door of her room.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“Bathroom,” she said as she walked out, still completely naked.

Shiro laughed and got up as well to throw away the condom in the trash in her kitchen. He heard footsteps from behind him, causing him to turn around to see a naked Allura behind him. She walked up to him placed her hand on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“How about another round?” she asked as she caressed his chest.

“Oh, so you did enjoy it?” he teased.

“What do you think?”

Shiro laughed and brought her into a kiss, “I think that’s a yes.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning came, and Shiro was the first to get up once sunlight hit his face from her window. He groaned and saw a sleeping Allura in his arms. He could help but smile at the sight, especially since he never thought this would happen. She looked beautiful when she slept. He moved slightly, trying not to wake her up, but it failed anyways. Her eyes fluttered open and moaned softly. She looked up to see herself in Shiro’s arms and lifted herself up.

“Sorry for waking you,” he said to her softly.

She shook her head and stretched her arms out, “it’s fine. What time is it?” she asked.

Shiro turned to look at the clock on his side of the bed, seeing the time, “it’s ten to nine.”

She groaned and fell back on Shiro’s chest and closed her eyes, “it’s still too early,” she said.

Shiro laughed, “it is not.”

“To you,” she groaned. “What time would you usually wake up?”

“5:30 a.m.”

“Oh, so you are crazy.”

“It’s only during the weekdays. I go to the gym before work.”

“Of course, you do,” she sighed.

Shiro laughed again and rubbed her back. “Don’t you want breakfast?”

“Are you going to be the one cooking it?” she asked, still with her eyes closed.

“Well, if you have pancake mix, I can make that.”

She lifted her head up to look at him, “do you even know how to cook?”

“Not really, but I can make some good pancakes.”

“I shouldn’t trust you around a stove.”

“I can make pancakes, I promise.”

“Fine,” she groaned. She got up again and this time sat on the edge of her bed. She undid the messy ponytail she had and tied her hair into a bun instead. “I am going to shower,” she told him, “you could join if you like.” She turned back and smirk at him, causing Shiro to sit up from the bed as quick as possible. Shiro looked at her dumbfounded. He was lost for words. “You do not have to; it is just a suggestion,” she shrugged, “but if you do decide to join me, I’ll leave the bathroom door opened.” She smirked at him once more, got up from the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

Shiro shook his head and slapped himself in the face, since he thought he looked like a complete idiot. He quickly shot out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom behind her. “Wait!”

 

* * *

 

Allura sat on her countertop with her robe on and watched him as he made pancakes. She laughed at the sight of him in his underwear and her pink apron.

“What’s so funny?” he asked as he flipped the pancake.

She shook her head, “nothing, just seeing a big muscly man in my pink apron is a funny sight.”

“Hey, it’s not like I should cook without an apron. I can get burned.”

“It is not like it actually covers much of you,” she laughed.

“It’s not my fault I’m super buff,” he joked.

Allura laughed even more, “oh please. Also hurry up, I’m starving.”

“Don’t rush the chef,” he told her and pointed at her with the spatula. “If it wasn’t for me, you would still be sleeping, so you’re not that hungry.”

“More like since you woke me up, I became hungry because I was awakened. There is a difference.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he smirked at her. He took the pancakes off the pan and placed them into a plate. He went to hand her the plate, but once she went to grab it, her pulled it away from her. “Aren’t you going to thank the chef?”

“For what?”

“For cooking for you.”

She scoffed, “give me the plate, Shiro.”

“Not until you thank the chef,” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss him quickly, “there, happy?”

Shiro nodded, “very.” He kissed her once more and handed her the pancakes. Allura grabbed the syrup that stood beside her and drowned her pancakes in it. Shiro handed her a fork, then went to make his own pancakes.

“So good,” she mumbled with a full mouth.

“I told you I can make some pancakes.”

“You barely did the work,” she swallowed, “You only had to cook it and not screw it up.”

“Hey! Not everyone knows how to make their pancakes look like the picture on the box like I do!”

“Whatever you say, Shiro,” she said as she took another bite of her pancake. He groaned and she giggled with a full mouth. He flipped his pancakes to cook the other side and watched Allura as she consumed her pancakes. He smiled at the sight of her, happy that they were able to even have a moment like this with her. “What are you looking at?” she asked after swallowing her food.

“You got syrup on your face,” he lied.

She shrugged “it’s my house, I can have whatever I want on my face. Also, I know you’re lying because I would have felt the syrup on my face.”

“You sure about that?”

“Positive.”

Shiro laughed and shook his head. He got a plate for himself and placed his now cooked pancakes on it. He turned off the burner and grabbed a fork. Allura handed him the syrup and he put some on his pancakes as well.

“Are you going to keep the apron on?” she asked with her eyebrow raised.

“Yes,” he said as he stuffed his face. “I look good in it.”

Allura snorted, “please take it off.”

He swallowed his food, “you just want to see me without anything on,” he teased.

She blushed and looked away, “do not flatter yourself.”

He laughed, “I’ll take it off then.” He set his plate on the counter space next to where Allura was sitting and took off the pink apron, leaving him with just his underwear now. Allura looked at him up and down, and Shiro noticed, so he gave her a sly smirk. “Can’t keep your eyes off me now, huh?”

“Shut up!”

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her, “it’s okay, you could admit it,” he teased.

Allura blushed and pouted, annoyed that he was getting to her now. “Shut up. And hurry up and eat, the food is going to get cold!”

 

* * *

 

They were on her bed again. It was now 2 pm, which meant between breakfast and now, they had their fair share of fun. Allura fell asleep again next to Shiro, tired from all the ‘fun’ they had. Shiro smiled at her while she slept and played with her hair. Oh, how he was enjoying this moment.

*ding*

*ding*

Shiro stopped playing with Allura’s hair and looked at the direction where the noise came from, which was on from her nightstand. Her phone screen lit up, signaling that she had a message.

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

 

It went off a few more times, so he assumed it was her friends. “Allura, wake up,” he whispered.

She groaned and rubbed her eye, still keeping her face on her pillow. “What, Shiro?”

“Your phone is ringing.”

“Ugh,” she groaned again, “I don’t care. Let it go off.”

“What if it was important?” he asked.

“They would have called me,” she groaned again, putting the covers over her face.

Shiro laughed and pulled the covers off of her. “Come on, get up,” he said planting kisses on her back.

“No,” she whined. She turned to face him and gave him a grumpy look, “I want to sleep.”

Shiro laughed again and kissed her. She turned over, allowing Shiro to hover over her now. He began kissing her softly, then made his way to her neck. She giggled a little, feeling slightly ticklish, then pulled him away from her neck to kiss his lips again.

*ding*

*ding*

 She groaned again and rolled her eyes. “God damn it.” She pushed Shiro off of her, sat up and reached over for her phone on the nightstand. She put her passcode in and went to her messages to see what was sent.

**Bad Bitches Only Group Chat**

_Romelle: Allura, are you still sleeping! It’s 2pm!_

_Lance: I wouldn’t blame her if she is. I already want to nap._

_Romelle: Don’t nap, you won’t fall asleep later if you do._

_Lance: Shit, you’re right. Anyways are we still going out for drinks tonight?_

_Romelle: I thought we were, but Allura has not answered._

_Lance: She probably will later. But she better not bail on us tonight! I really want that drink!_

_Romelle: Same here. We will drag her out the house if we have to._

_Lance: Lol should we go now? I’m dressed from going to the store already so we can go._

_Romelle: Same here. Let’s meet at the usual station._

_Lance: Say no more._

_Lance: On my way!_

_Romelle: Okay, leaving now!_

“Shit!” Allura said and began to text her friends back. Last thing she wanted was for them to come to her house and find Shiro there. She had to keep him a secret.

 

_Allura: Sorry, just woke up from a nap._

_We are still on for tonight, no need to come by._

“Is everything alright?” Shiro asked.

“You have to go,” she said quickly. “My friends are on their way!”

Shiro sat up as well, “shit, that’s not good.”

“No kidding,” she told him, “now, get dressed and go. I can’t have them find out about this.”

Shiro nodded, “right.” He got up from the bed and found his underwear, which he put on. Allura continued to text her friends back while Shiro found his clothes that were scattered throughout her room, hoping they really would not come by at any moment.

 

_Romelle: Oh, now you answered. I’m already outside heading towards the station._

_Lance: Same here!_

_Allura: Well turn around and go home. My place is a mess right now. We can meet later at one of your places._

_Lance: Oh please, we know if anyone has the messiest apartment, it’s Romelle._

_Romelle: Fuck you, Lance! You guys just come at the wrong time!_

_Allura: You two don’t understand I have to clean and shower. I have things to do before we go out!_

_Lance: Too late, already paid my $2.50 at the station. I’ll help you out._

_Allura: Lance you have an unlimited!_

_Romelle: Yeah, we can get it done faster so you have more time to get ready._

_Allura: And what about you two? Don’t you have to get ready too?_

_Romelle: I brought my clothes and makeup with me._

_Lance: Same. You should know us already._

“God damn it!” she shouted.

Shiro buttoned the last button on his shirt and looked at her, “what’s wrong now?”

“These two never could take no for an answer, so you really need to go.” She jumped out of bed and grabbed her robe. She then walked over to Shiro and grabbed his arm and dragged him out. Once almost at the door, she grabbed his coat and threw it at him. “I should kick both their asses when I see them,” she said to herself.

“Don’t, Allura,” Shiro told her.

“Shut up and go,” she told him.

“You’re making me do the walk of shame now,” he joked.

“You’ll be okay,” she said as she opened the front door.

 Shiro walked out and turned to her, “I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yeah, yeah, now go, hurry!” she told him, shooing him.

“Okay, bye,” he said quickly kissing her.

“Bye.” She closed the door behind him and rushed back to her room. She took the clothes she did not pick up from the night before and quickly brought them to the laundry basket in her bathroom. She then rushed back to her room and removed the sheets and covers and ran back to put them in her laundry basket. She went into her closet to get new sheets and quickly put them on her bed, making it look presentable and not like she just screwed Shiro in that bed several times. She fixed around as quickly as she could, making sure everything looked like it was when she got home. She emptied out the garbage can as well, making sure the condoms were not seen. She looked everywhere to make sure there was no evidence of Shiro being in her house, even though there wasn’t any, but she was nervous, so she double checked everything.

She jumped in the shower then, rinsing off every trace of Shiro on her body. She washed her hair as fast as she could, even though she would usually take longer on her hair, her hair needed to be washed now. Once she got out, she looked at herself in the mirror and along her neck, was marks from Shiro.

“Shit,” she cursed. “That bastard!”

She heard the bell ring, and she panicked. She rushed back to her room and found clothes to put on, she put her wet hair down to cover the neck as much as she could, so that she can just get away with it while she answered the door. The bell rang again several times now; her friends were impatient. She rushed out her room, ran to the door and opened it to see her friends standing at the doorway.

“Hey, guys!” Allura sung.

Romelle and Lance looked at her, Lance with his eyebrow raised and Romelle with her head tilted. “Hey, ‘Lura. You are cheerful this morning,” Lance said as he walked into the apartment first.

“I had a lot of sleep, that’s why,” she laughed.

“I wish,” Romelle said walking in behind Lance, “I couldn’t sleep much after that scary movie we watched.”

Allura closed the door and followed her friends to her living room. Lance already made himself comfortable on her couch, laying himself out.

“Me either,” Lance yawned.

“You’re the one that wanted to see it!” Romelle shouted at him while she took a seat on the other couch.

“I didn’t think it was going to be that scary!”

“You two are something else,” Allura groaned.

“And you love us for it,” Lance responded.

“Sadly.”

Romelle looked around the apartment and saw that it seemed pretty clean compared to how Allura made it out to be. “Your place looks fine. I thought it was like super messy.”

“Yeah, it looked clean to me.” Lance added.

“Oh um, I did some cleaning this morning, took a nap, then cleaned quickly before you guys got here. I didn’t want you guys to help out,” she lied.

“Great,” Lance yawned again, “at least we don’t have to do it now. I need a nap before we go.”

“You should have stayed home,” Allura said annoyed.

“Na, I got lonely. I have no boo to spend time with at home.”

“Maybe if you make up with Keith, you will,” Romelle teased.

Lance shot up from the couch. “Shut up! Fuck Keith!”

“But isn’t that what you want to do with him?” Allura teased as well.

Lance groaned loudly, “No! Never!”

“Sure, Lance.”

“Ugh, I hate you both right now.”

“Then leave,” Allura said.

“No, I want to stay.”

“Then shush.”

Romelle laughed at her friends bickering, “okay, okay. Let drop it. For now, that is.”

“How about forever!” Lance shouted.

“No can do,” Romelle shrugged.

“Ugh! Whatever! I’m taking a nap!” Lance shouted, the dropped himself back on the couch and turned away from them.

Allura shook her head, “anyways, I have to do something with this hair. You two can relax while I do it.”

“Okay, I think I could use a nap now that I’m not alone in my house,” Romelle said.

Allura laughed, “stop watching scary movies. You two do this every time.”

“We like an adrenaline rush, okay!”

Allura laughed again, “whatever you say. Anyways, I’m going to fix my hair.”

“Okay!”

Allura walked back to her room and closed the door behind her. She then rushed to her mirror and moved her hair out of the way to see the marks on her neck. “Damn it,” she said, “I’m going to kill him if my makeup does not cover this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you made it to the end! This time, the smut was more explicit to me so IDK if I should change the rating to E, so tell me if I should! ANYWAYS! Thanks for reading! Hopefully next chapter will be out by Sunday!


	14. I Spy With My Little Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to post earlier and forgot lol... anyways this is kind of a shorter chapter, but it's leading up to big things lol. So enjoy guys!

Two weeks had passed, and it was now the beginning of April. During the past two weeks, Allura and Shiro continued to see each other. They had yet to establish a relationship, however. Allura did not want a relationship right at the moment, and preferred that they just keep it at casual sex and a little bit of affection here and there, but no relationship status. She told him that. She preferred the friends with benefits idea, even though she would not really call them friends. She especially did not want to start a relationship with him with the project still going on, since she did not want to risk it, and she did not know if she actually would want that with him of all people. She thought she was being blinded by how good the sex was, so she had rather keep it casual. She also did not want to see herself get hurt if he actually screwed her over, for that she still struggled to trust him. She felt slightly bad for allowing Shiro to be somewhat clingy with her, but at the same time, she liked the attention he was giving her. Her friends still did not know about them, and Allura tried to keep it that way as long as she could. If someone found out, she was screwed.

 

* * *

 

It was Monday morning, and Allura wanted to cry. She hated Mondays, especially since she knew for the next five days, all she was doing was work. That meant more over time and more stress for her. However, during the weekend, she thankfully had some stress relief sessions, also known as sleeping with Shiro.

“Here’s your coffee, princess,” Lance told her as he handed her iced coffee.

“You’re a saint, Lance,” Allura said to him as she reached over to take the iced coffee.

“I know, I know,” Lance gloated. “How was your weekend? You barely texted us. I’m assuming you spent it sleeping.”

More like sleeping with Shiro, that was.

“Uh, yeah. I slept so much,” she lied. “I’ve been so beat on the weekends that I have not done anything but sleep and watch movies on Netflix.”

“I feel you,” Lance sighed.

“Oh, I forgot to ask, how did your date go with that girl your sister set you up with? Sorry I did not respond to those messages. I read them and fell asleep right after.”

“She was nice, and also pretty; however, I don’t know if I’m going to ask her on a second date,” he responded, scratching his head.

“Wait, why not?” Allura asked.

“She obviously wasn’t over her ex. She mentioned him several times and I got annoyed.”

Allura felt sorry for him. She knows that Lance can be such a flirt and whatnot, but he was also one of the sweetest guys she knows, second to Hunk. For as long as she known Lance, all his relationships ended on the ex’s part. They would either cheat on him, tell him he’s too clingy or say he acts like a child because he likes to joke around a lot. He had bad luck with dating too. She always said if she was attracted to him, she would have loved to date him, but she wasn’t and saw him as only her best friend. It wasn’t because of his looks because Lance was very handsome; tall, tan and blue eyes; he was what many girls would say they wanted date; however, she just did not feel that way about him. When Allura broke up with Lotor, it was Lance who went to Lotor’s job and threatened to kick his ass; it was Lance who with Romelle, stood by Allura’s side while she cried, heartbroken from the end of her almost ten-year relationship. He was a great guy, and she wished he would find someone who loved him more than he loved himself.

“I’m sorry, Lance. Forget her! She obviously was not even ready to get back into the dating scene; she just wasted your time. You are a great guy and she missed out on that,” she reassured him.

“Thanks, ‘Lura,” he told her. He walked behind her desk and pulled her into a hug. “I love you so much,” he said squeezing her.

Allura giggled, “I love you too, Lance. You are amazing.”

Lance pulled away from the hug, crossed his arms, and smiled wide. “I know I am,” he told her and acted as if he flipped his hair back.

Allura laughed again. Her phone buzzed and she quickly reached over to grab it. The lock screen lit up, and she saw she had a message from Shiro.

“Shit,” she murmured.

“Is everything okay, ‘Lura?” he asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

“Huh? Oh yeah, everything is fine. Just a message from Shiro. He probably wants to know what work I finished Friday since I haven’t texted him about it since,” she told him. It was a lie. She told him that past Saturday they spent screwing each other at her apartment as usual.

“Oh, I see. Shit, we only have like two months left for the project. I keep forgetting. You guys must be on crunch time,” Lance responded.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I don’t know how I am going to make it,” she sighed.

“Don’t stress out too much, also next Thursday is your birthday! What are we doing? Romelle and I already been figuring out what we should do. I was thinking strip club.”

“Lance, NO! No strip clubs!”

“Why not!? You don’t want to see dudes getting naked and dancing up on us?”

“Of course not! Also, think about how uncomfortable Romelle would be!”

“It’s both male and female strippers!”

“No! I’m not going to a disgusting strip club!”

“Fine! How about karaoke?” he asked.

“Last time we did that, you hogged up the mic most of the time.”

“But we had fun!”

“Well, we can go another time.”

“Okay, then you just want to go out dancing or something? We haven’t gone out to like a club really. We’ve only been to bars and it’s not the same.”

“I could do that. I miss dancing,” she sighed.

“Great! I’ll tell Romelle! I can’t wait. My bestie is getting old on me though!” he said, hugging her again.

“Shut up! Don’t remind me!” Allura huffed.

“It’s okay, you are aging gracefully.”

“Ugh. Get back to work, Lance. I have to see Shiro in his office right now.”

“Oh~ now Allura, I don’t want to say it’s a good time to get with him, but get with him, it’s my month; daddy needs to win a bet.”

“Lance! Shut up and go before I kick your ass!” she shouted at him.

“Okay, okay; it’s a joke ‘Lura. But just know, I’m losing a hundred bucks if you don’t.”

“Lance!”

“Joking, ‘Lura, ‘joking!” he said nervously. “I’ll see myself out.”

“You better.”

“See ya for lunch,” he said as he headed out.

“I’ll think about it,” she called out.

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughed before he headed out the office.

Allura groaned, but also laughed. She groaned because he really knew how to ruin the moment, but also, little did he know he lost those hundred bucks already if he did know. She looked back at her phone and entered her password. She then went to the messaging app in order to read Shiro’s text message and responded to it.

 

_On my way up._

Allura sighed as she walked into Shiro’s office.

“What’s wrong?” Shiro asked as he got up from his seat.

Allura closed the door behind her and walked over to Shiro, meeting him half way. “Work. That is what is wrong. And also, it being Monday.”

Shiro smiled at her and pulled her close to him. “Is there a way I can help out?” he asked.

“Not really,” she told him. “I mean if you could somehow snap your fingers and this project is done, then we’re talking.”

Shiro laughed and kissed her forehead. “I wish I could. Too bad I’m not a magician.”

“Yeah too bad. I could have used one right now,” she grumbled.

Shiro leaned down and kissed her on the lips this time. “I know, I know,” he laughed again. “We have a lot of stuff to get through today however, so I think we both could use a magician right now.”

She sighed. “You know of any?”

“Sadly, no.” he said as he let go of her waist. “But if we work together, we can get it done like magic.”

“That is a lie, but okay,” she shrugged. Shiro smirked at her and grabbed her hand, leading her to the couch in his office. “So, what’s the next step?”

“Well, we got what we needed to get done Friday, so now we are at the final stage of the project.”

“Finally,” she sighed.

“I know, I cannot wait till this is over.”

“So, we have to not only combine everything we have with everyone but see how it works out. Am I right?”

Shiro nodded, “yes. We also need to add many final touches and make sure we have what we need. It’s going to be a lot, but I think we can handle it. I already checked up with my side of the team and I think Matt and Pidge have done an outstanding job with their skills. Keith is good too; we all are ready to move on. How about your team?”

“I’ll meet with them after. I know Hunk and Lance worked their asses off and Romelle is always on point with her part. I think we will be ready too.”

“Great, so tomorrow, we will have another meeting with everyone to explain the final stage of the project. Hopefully, if everything goes smoothly, we can finish early and just adjust anything we can before the deadline. We have a great team; I think we can do it.”

Allura nodded in agreement, “yes, I think we can too. I hope we can get thought this fast and smoothly. I want to get this over with already.”

“You and me both,” he laughed.

“But that means more overtime. Cannot get away from that,” she sighed.

“We can do it together. It would be best.”

“Would it?” she questioned.

“Why do you say that?”

She shrugged again, “you know, it can be a distraction. I think it’s best if we didn’t.”

“Uh, not really. I think we can control ourselves. Besides you were the one that said the office sex can’t happen again.”

“Well yeah, we got lucky that time, but imagine if we aren’t so lucky the next. It can’t happen again,” she warned him.

“It won’t; I can control myself. Now you on the other hand, who knows,” he said, giving her a sly smirk.

“Shut up!” she raised her voice and blushed. “I can. I am a grown woman, Shiro. I know how to control my actions!”

Shiro laughed, “very well then, I guess we won’t have a problem working overtime together.”

“We won’t; I can prove it. I don’t know if you could.”

“Oh, I can prove you wrong too. Two can play that game, Allura.”

She huffed and crossed her arms. “Whatever, Shirogane. I have to go talk with my team, I’ll see you later,” she said as she then got up from the couch. She headed for the door and Shiro followed behind her.

Shiro spun her around before she could open the door and kissed her, “see you later.”

Allura rolled her eyes causing Shiro to chuckle. “Yeah, yeah, see you later.”

 

* * *

 

It was 7 p.m. and the both of them worked overtime. Allura was exhausted and wanted to just go home to crawl into bed. Shiro was tired more than usual too.

“Do you want to call it a night?” Shiro asked her.

Allura nodded and rubbed her eyes. “Yeah, I think we should.”

Shiro closed his laptop and put it in his bag, “great, I think it’s best if we end things here.”

“Yeah, especially since we want to be wide awake when we are doing this. We cannot screw up,” Allura said then yawned. She stretched out her arms and legs before she closed her laptop as well. “I want to eat and sleep right now.”

“We could go grab something to eat,” he told her.

She shook her head. “I’ll eat at home. I’m too tired to even go out to eat. Next time maybe.”

Shiro nodded, “okay, understandable. I’ll take you home though.”

“No, no, no; it’s fine. I’ll just call a cab. You look tired too and I do not want you to waste your time taking me home.”

“It’s not a problem, Allura.”

“Shiro, why can you not take no for an answer,” she sighed.

“Because I can’t, and I want to take you home.”

“Well you cannot take me home all the time, Shiro,” she told him as she got up from her seat to pack her things.

“Why not?” he asked.

“Because it is a hassle for you.”

“I don’t mind, really.”

Allura sighed, “you should.”

“But I don’t,” he told her as he got up from his seat as well. He walked over to her as she packed her things in her purse and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I rather take you home and know you got there safe then be in a cab with some guy that could be a weirdo or something worse.”

“How do I know you are not a weirdo or serial killer?” she asked him.

“Shit. I mean you are right about that, but I think I would have either already killed you or did something weird.”

“Not every serial killer kills their target on the spot.”

Shiro sighed loudly. “Allura, please,” he whined slightly. “Let me take you home.”

Allura sighed, “fine, Shiro. Let’s hurry the up and get the hell out of here, please. I’m about to lose my mind.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe I forgot my god damn phone on my desk,” Keith said as he parked his car in the garage a few blocks away from the office. He shut his car’s engine off and groaned. He took the keys out of the ignition and grabbed his leather jacket. “This project really has me forgetting things.” As he was putting his jacket on, he looked out of his front window and saw two people walking hand in hand. He recognized the women first, especially because of her hair.

“What the fuck?” Keith said as he looked at them. “Is that… is that Allura?” He could not see the guy she was with much, since she blocked the view. Keith kept watching, wondering who the man was. He usually wasn’t this nosy, but something about the situation seemed weird, especially since he knew Allura doesn’t drive to work. Allura and the man stopped in front of a car that looked familiar to him. The man had his back facing Keith, not allowing him to see who it is. The man walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Allura, in which Allura watched as he did so. She got in the car and he closed the door. When the man turned, Keith finally got a good look at who it was. It was Shiro.

“Sh-Shiro!?” He yelled in his car. He leaved his driver seat back, making sure Shiro would not get a good look at him, but allowed Keith to still see what was going on. “Is he fucking serious!”

Shiro made his way to the driver’s side and closed the car door. After starting the car, Keith saw him lean towards Allura, and give her what looked like to be a kiss. Keith became angry, and apart of him wanted to go over to the car to call Shiro an idiot, but he told himself not to.

‘She’s playing you, Shiro,’ he thought to himself. He wished he had his phone to take a picture of what he had witnessed so that if Shiro denied it, he had proof. ‘Don’t fall for it you fucking idiot!’

Shiro drove away, and Keith finally got out his car. He slammed the door closed, pissed off about what he just saw. He was mad Shiro did not even tell him, and thought he would since Keith knew how he felt about her, but to keep it a secret? Keith thought she was up to something. That something could probably ruin Shiro, especially since Allura was supposed to hate him.

“God damn it, Shiro,” Keith said under his breath, “you are in deep shit.”

 

Keith made his way to his desk and grabbed his phone that he left. He then quickly made his way back to the elevators, trying to leave the building as fast as he could in order to get home already. He opened his text messages and began to compose a text to Shiro.

 

_I hope you’re not still in the office._

He put his phone in his pocket and entered the elevator. He pressed the button to the lobby and waited for it to reach its destination. He walked out the elevator quickly and made his way out the building. He said good night to the security guards before he left the building completely and made his way back to his car. He sped walk there, still fuming about what he saw. Once he reached the garage, he quickly made his way back to his car. When he got inside, he pulled out his phone again, and saw Shiro actually responded.

 

_I’m not. I’m on my way home now._

“Are you really, Shiro?” Keith said to himself, “or are you going somewhere with Allura?” Keith left the message on read and went into his contacts. He scrolled through the names he had and landed on those who begin with ‘L.’ He pressed on the first name that began with ‘L’ on his contacts and composed a new text message thread with that person.

 

_I need to talk with you tomorrow about something. Let’s meet in the morning at Starbucks._

Keith closed his phone and started his car, then drove away into the city. “God damn it.”

* * *

 

Lance danced around his room only in a towel while music played from his phone. He searched through his drawers for his underwear and took out a pair of navy-blue boxer briefs.

“Mis tenis Balenciaga ne reciben en la entrada, pa-pa-paparazzi like I’m Lady Gaga!” Lance sung along with the song he had playing. He took the towel off his waist and put his navy-blue underwear on, still dancing to the song. He then looked through another drawer and took out a plain white tank top to sleep in. The music on his phone stopped for a second, making a bell noise, then resumed to his song.

“Who the hell is that now,” he groaned, “they are messing up my music!” Lance walked over to where his phone was and saw that he had a message from the guy he wanted to punch so bad; Keith fucking Kogane. “What the fuck does he want?” he asked himself. He opened the message and saw Keith’s text message that Lance found to be very weird.

 

_I need to talk with you tomorrow about something. Let’s meet in the morning at Starbucks._

Lance’s eyebrow raised, “what the hell? That’s weird. Maybe he’s drunk or something. But on a Monday? Hmm… maybe not.” He decided to text Keith back and wondered why he would text such a thing.

 

_Why? You want to confess your love to me or something Kogane?_

He sent the message and put his phone down, but the phone made a bell noise as soon as he tried to walk away.

 

_No, you fucking moron! I need to talk to you about something I just saw. I’ll tell you more tomorrow morning. Just fucking meet me at Starbucks!_

“Fucking Kogane,” Lance cursed.

 

_Fine. It better not be a waste of my time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens... I think lol. So tomorrow is my first day of my second summer course, sadly, and it seems harder than the last course so idk how much I'm going to be able to write while I'm taking it. Hopefully it's like my last course. I also am trying to finish this story by the end of august to early september due to work, so let's see if I can. I mean I already have 3 1/2 chapters done for the future, so hopefully I will be able to write more and post more so I can finish. Anyways, as always, thanks for reading! 
> 
> Brownie points for anyone who knows the song Lance is singing to lol.


	15. So What's the Truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I meant to upload yesterday but forgot like a dumb ass because I had homework to do for my class that just started and then I started to work on another chapter. Anyways no Shallura in this chapter really, sorry. Though, I have some Klance interactions and whatnot. ANYWAYS enjoy!

Lance arrived at the Starbucks close by the office. He got up earlier than usual just to meet up with Keith, which he wanted to choke because he lost some sleep. He entered the store and looked around for Keith. It was packed as usual because people were getting their morning coffee, so it was difficult to find him.

“Where is that fucking mullet,” Lance said to himself. He scanned the room more and finally spotted the mullet. “Gotcha.” Lance walked up to the small table where Keith was sitting and took the seat that was across from him.

Keith looked up from his phone and watched Lance take the seat across from him. “You actually came.”

“You made it seem like it was super important, so I had to. I didn’t want to because I’m still mad at you, but if you want to apologize, you can. Maybe I’ll be nice enough and forgive you,” Lance said, “Also, you wanted me here early and didn’t even bother getting me a coffee? Rude.”

Keith scoffed, “shut up, I’m not here to apologize to you. I need to ask you something that’s all. Also, get your own damn coffee. What do I look like to you?”

“Um… it would be a nice gesture if you did get me coffee though,” Lance said, pouting his lips.

“No, I did not invite you here to get you coffee, I told you to come because I needed to ask you something.”

“Fine, fine… Anyways, why did you tell me to come? What is so important that I had to come early?” Lance asked, raising his brow.

“Did Allura ever mention to you anything about Shiro that did not involve work?” Keith asked Lance.

Lance shook his head, “na, she hasn’t. If she talks about him, it’s usually complaining about him.”

“Are you sure? Like did she ever mention that she felt a different way about him that wasn’t hatred?” Keith leaned forward.

Lance shook his head again. “Nope. Why are you saying this though? What the hell is going on, Keith?”

Keith groaned, “So, I forgot my phone yesterday at the office. I drove back to go get it and parked my car in the same garage that Shiro usually does, and I saw him and Allura walking together to his car-”

“Okay and? He took her home most likely. It isn’t the first time he offered her a ride,” Lance interrupted.

“Lance! Can you please let me finish!” Keith raised his voice and slammed his coffee cup on the table.

“Okay, okay, calm down Panic! At the Disco,” Lance told him and put his hands in front of his chest, signaling to relax.

“Don’t call me that!” Keith shouted. He groaned, ran his hand though his hair, then sighed loudly, “as I was saying, they were walking, but were also holding hands. And, when they got into the car, they kissed each oth-”

“They did what!” Lance shouted.

People in the store turned around and faced the pair. Keith quickly leaned over the table and put his hand over Lance’s mouth. “Shut the fuck up, Lance! People are looking!” Keith looked around again then pulled away.

Lance wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Ew Kogane! I don’t know where your hands been! Also, I just cannot believe you’re saying this. You’re joking. It’s impossible that what you are saying is the truth,” Lance denied, “Allura would rather jump off a roof than be with Shiro. I mean we joke about it all the time that they are going to be together but, I’m pretty sure she hates his guts.”

“I’m not joking, Lance! I know what I saw! And if I had my god damn phone, I would have had proof of it!” Keith explained.

Lance shook his head, “I don’t believe it. Nope, nope, nope. She tells us everything too, she would not hide that from us.”

“Are you sure about that? Because I know what I saw and what I saw was the two of them holding hands and kissing in his car. She probably doesn’t want to tell you because you and Romelle would judge her.”

“Na, Kogane, I know Allura. She would tell at least one of us.”

“Then maybe Romelle knows, ask her about it.”

“Even if she does, she probably won’t tell me if Allura wouldn’t tell me herself,” he told Keith, “Now, if this is a prank, can we cut it? Because I woke up too early to meet you here and I don’t have time for pranks.”

“It’s not a prank, Lance, I’m fucking serious.” Keith said.  
“If you are, then why are you telling me about this and not Romelle?” Lance asked.

“Because I know if she knew about it, she would have denied it better than you have. Also, I could tell by your reaction you didn’t know anything about this. You are easier to read.”

Lance groaned, “okay, one, bullshit I’m not easy to read, I know how to keep good secrets, and two, are you sure you know what you saw? Do you have good vision or not?”

“I have good vision, Lance! I know what I saw!” Keith tried to explain.

“Well did you ask Shiro about it? He’s usually honest, maybe he would tell you.”

“He would deny it for her sake, I know him,” Keith groaned. “Look, maybe you should talk to Romelle about it, and do not, I repeat, do not tell Allura about this. Tell Romelle to not say anything to her either.”

“Okay, but even if they are together, what is the big deal? Are you in love with Shiro or something that you care so much?”

“What!? Fuck you, Lance! Shiro is my best friend and is like a brother to me. I would never see him in that way!”

“Then why are you so worried about it? Maybe mind your business then, it’s their life, not yours!”

“Because I feel like she will screw him over and I am looking out for Shiro! Look at it, she claims she hates him but then holds hands with him and kisses him! She most likely messing with his feeling in order to screw him over and maybe even get him fired.”

“Allura is not that kind of person! She knows how it feels to have her feelings messed with! She would not do that to someone else no matter how she feels about them!”

“Are you even sure about that? She wants Shiro out of the company because of her issues between her and her father. What makes you think she wouldn’t do anything to get rid of Shiro?”

“She wouldn’t! She’s not a bitch like you make her out to be! Everyone thinks Allura is a mean, cruel person but she’s not! Nobody knows her well enough and they keep judging her! Like you do!”

“But what if she is, Lance? She’s supposed to hate him. How does she all of a sudden change her mind?”

“I don’t know, maybe they’re screwed each other, and she liked it. That’s none of my business and none of yours.”

“So now you’re saying she’s using him,” Keith crossed his arms.

“And what if she is? Men do it all the time to women. Also, you don’t know if Shiro agreed to it.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because he actually has feelings for Allura. He would want more than just fucking around; he would want to be in a relationship with her.”

Lance’s eyes widen. He honestly could not believe Shiro actually felt something for Allura. “What? Since when?”

“Since he fucking met her.”

“Holy shit,” Lance said as he ran his hands through his hair, “I can’t believe this shit.”

“Well believe it. That’s why I don’t trust her, and I have a feeling she’s going to screw him over and hurt his feelings. Shiro has not felt this way about someone since his ex-boyfriend.”

“As I said, Keith, Allura is not that type of person. You were there when everyone found out what happened between Allura and Lotor; remember? Remember when word got out by that secretary who happened to know the girl he slept with before Allura found out? That was all true. That bastard cheated on her multiple times after being in a relationship with him for ten years and she didn’t know until after. Allura would not want someone’s feelings to get hurt by someone they like or love because that’s what happened to her. You are overthinking it.”

“Oh bullshit. People change. People don’t give a shit about other people anymore.”

“You don’t know Allura though!”  
“What I do know is that she’s supposed to hate him, and I don’t trust her. If she hurts Shiro’s feelings, she is going to hear it from me. I don’t care if I lose my job.”

“How about you mind your damn business and let them deal with it. It’s not your problem.”

“You wouldn’t like it if someone hurt her again, right? Well I don’t want anyone hurting Shiro.”

“You are so hardheaded, you know that, Kogane. Let them be. They are grown ass adults and they can handle their shit on their own; they don’t need your input.”

“Fuck you, Serrano. The hardhead one is you. As I said, and I’m fucking serious, if Allura messes with Shiro, she’s going to hear it.”

“You’re not going to do shit, Kogane. Trust me on that. You do or say anything to her; I’ll kick your ass.”

Keith was fuming and grabbed his coffee, “I’ll like to see you fucking try.” Keith got up from his seat and stormed off. He was angry, but he knew this would happen. He knows how much Lance cares about Allura, yet he hoped Lance would know at least something about it so that he can know if Allura was messing with Shiro’s feelings or not.

Lance groaned and ran his hands through his hair again. “Fucking Keith,” he murmured to himself. He looked at his watch and saw that he had 30 minutes before he had to clock in, so he decided to get coffee for him and the girls before he made his way to the office. He got up from his seat and went on the line to make his order. “God damn it,” he murmured again. He wasn’t sure if he should actually ask Romelle if she knew anything, yet he was really curious to know if it was the truth or not. He really did not believe that Allura would even go for Shiro, especially after the whole voicemail drama and how much pride she had. He took his phone out of his pocket and made a private text thread with Romelle.

 

_Hey Elle, I need to talk to you about something important. Can we talk alone after work or something? It’s about Allura. I found out something._

* * *

 

Romelle was rushing to work since she overslept that morning. She thought taking the train would get her there faster, but there were delays.

“Oh, bloody hell,” Romelle murmured. “I should have taken an uber.” Her phone chimed and she quickly looked at her phone, thinking it was Allura or Lance asking her where she was or if she wanted coffee. But, when she went to look at the messages, she saw it was only Lance who messaged her.

 

_Hey Elle, I need to talk to you about something important. Can we talk alone after work or something? It’s about Allura. I found out something._

 

Romelle looked at the message and became curious to what he meant by that but was also worried since it was about Allura.

 

_Romelle: Is everything okay? Is she alright? What’s going on?_

_Lance: Keith just told me something about Allura. I think it’s better if we talk in person though._

_Romelle: Fine, but I don’t think I can wait till after work to find out. Allura has a meeting around 10:30 today, we can talk in her office while she’s in the meeting._

_Lance: Sounds good. See ya there._

* * *

 

Lance and Romelle were working in Allura’s office with her until she was going to her meeting. They planned to stay there until then so that they can make an excuse to stay in the office while she was at her meeting. Allura probably wouldn’t have mind them staying in her office without her, but they didn’t want to take the risk.

“Allura, can we stay and work in your office?” Lance asked, “Linda and Cassie have been really annoying lately and I cannot work with them around me anymore. All they do is talk about how their lame ass, “my dad’s a lawyer,” boyfriends. It’s exhausting.”

“Yeah, and we work better here anyways,” Romelle added.

Allura laughed, “yeah you can stay, you know I won’t kick you out. I understand how annoying Linda and Cassie are. I saw their boyfriends at the charity event last year, let me tell you, they look like every frat boy in America.”

“Right! Like gross,” Lance said.

Allura laughed again, “well, I’m off to this stupid meeting with my father, Shiro and Luxia. Hopefully Luxia being there would help me not lose my mind.”

“I bet she will,” said Romelle, “you know she has your back.”

“Yeah, and that’s why I love her,” Allura smirked. “I’ll see you in a bit; hopefully this doesn’t take too long.”

“Good luck!” Romelle and Lance said at the same time.

“Thanks, I need it.” Allura walked out of the office, leaving the two of them alone now. They made sure they waited at least a few minutes in case Allura forgot something before they got started, just so that she did not walk in on them.

“Okay, Lance, what is up?” Romelle asked, “what did you find out about Allura?”

“First off, I have to ask you a question. I don’t know if you know anything about what I’m about to say or if you do, but want to keep it a secret, but please help me out here.”

“What is it?”

“Has Allura told you anything about Shiro outside of work-related things and besides how much we tease her?”

Romelle shook her head, “no, not at all. Usually she would just complain about him. Why? Did something happen between them that I don’t know about?”

Lance closed his eyes and sighed before he started. “So, I met up with Keith this morning; he said he had seen something last night.”

“Well what does it have to do with Allura?”

“He said he forgot his phone and was about to go to the office to get it but when he did, he saw Allura and Shiro holding hands to his car, and they apparently kissed each other. I don’t know if Keith is fucking with me, but I do kind of believe the fucker as well.”

Romelle’s eyes widen, “Lance, what the hell? That is impossible. She would never!”

“That’s what I said, and I told Keith she wouldn’t and that we just mess with her and say they are going to end up together, but apparently, we are wrong.”

Romelle shook her head and rubbed her temples, “no, no, no. Allura would have told me about this; we never keep secrets from each other.”

“You’re not lying to me, right? About knowing this?” Lance questioned her.

“Lance, I am serious, she had not mentioned anything to me.”

“Shit,” Lance groaned, “she doesn’t trust us anymore, I guess.”

“She probably thinks we would judge her after she claimed to hate him.”

“That’s true. But we wouldn’t. If anything, we would be happy she actually has moved on.”

Romelle nodded. “I know. I wonder why she has not told us anything.”

“Well, Keith’s dumb ass thinks that Allura is plotting against him and is either going to hurt his feelings, or screw him over and get him fired, or even both.”

“What? Allura isn’t that kind of person!”

“That’s what I said! But Keith swears she is,” he said, “but I think she’s probably just casually screwing him and doesn’t want to tell us because she’s embarrassed.”

“That could be true, but we have done the same; we wouldn’t judge her on that either.”

“I don’t know what’s going on in her mind, but I want to know if it’s true or not.”

Romelle put her hand on her chin and thought for a few moments. “Hmm… maybe we should see after work if they do it again or something. I don’t know. Or, just see if there is anything funny going on when they are around each other. Allura might be good at hiding her feelings, but Shiro on the other hand, I don’t think so.”

“Or we can check her phone and looked through text messages or her call log, we can see anything suspicious.”

“You know how Allura never leaves her phone unattended. It would be hard to do that.”

“Shit, you’re right. Well what if she doesn’t do the same thing, she did last night again? Then we have no proof.”

“I guess we just have to see tonight and if not, just keep a look out on how they are around each other. We could walk in unannounced when they are in her office alone together and catch them in the act.”

“I don’t think Allura is that stupid,” Lance told Romelle, “she probably will keep business and pleasure separated.”

“Well, we can try and see, okay?”

Lance nodded, “yeah. I don’t know if I want it to be true or not, but I hate that she is hiding this from us.”

“I know, Lance,” Romelle agreed, “but we have to find out first before we are certain about it.”

 

* * *

 

“Working overtime once again, Allura?” Romelle asked.

“Yes, sadly. Shiro and I have to go over some things before we can go,” Allura responded. “I will not stay long, I promise.”

“I see… well, don’t stress yourself out too much, okay?”

Allura nodded, “I know, you tell me every time. Now go home and relax.”

“I will, don’t worry. I care about my sleep more than anything.”

Allura laughed, “I wish I cared more about my sleep too.”

“Anyways, I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll text you later,” Romelle said as she headed towards the door.

“Okay, bye,” Allura called out before Romelle left the room.

Romelle made her way to Lance, “ready to go?”

Lance nodded and grabbed his bag, “yeah, ready.”

“Great, let’s go,” she told him.

 

* * *

 

“Can you tell me why we in _his_ car?” Lance asked Romelle as he glanced at a certain someone.

“Because he was the one that saw them and he has a car that we can stake out with,” Romelle told him.

“I didn’t want to do this, she asked me to,” Keith scoffed.

The three of them were in Keith’s car, across the street from the office. Luckily, Keith had tinted window, so it would have been hard to spot them. Romelle asked Keith if he could help them get to the bottom of this, and he agreed.

“You could have declined it,” Lance said as he leaned towards the front seat from the backseat.

“I should have if I knew you were coming. Romelle didn’t tell me anything about you coming,” Keith groaned.

“Can you two grow up for just a second,” Romelle said annoyed.

“Whatever,” said the two men at the same time then glared at each other.

Romelle sighed, “Keith, thanks for doing this. I didn’t think you would.”

“Well, I wanted to prove Lance wrong because he found it hard to believe. I figured if you would see it, he would trust your judgment but instead you brought him.”

“Yeah, sorry but he’s my partner in crime, right Lance?”

“Right,” Lance said from the back seat.

“Alright, it’s already 6:30, I’ll text Allura and see if she’s going to leave yet or not.” Romelle took her phone out and texted Allura.

 

_Romelle: Love, are you still in the office? You better be heading out!_

_Allura: *Eyeroll emoji* I am mom. Lol I’m leaving now actually._

_Romelle: You better! Text me when you get home, okay?_

_Allura: Will do._

“She’s leaving now,” Romelle told the two men.

“Time to prove Keith wrong,” Lance said.

“More like time to prove you wrong, idiot.”

“Fuck you, Keith!”

“Fuck you!”

“Shut up! Both of you! Please!” Romelle shouted at the two, “Lance look out the window and help us spot them!”

Lance pouted his lips, “okay, okay.” He moved to the opposite side of where he was sitting to see out the window that faced the building. The three kept a close eye out to spot their friends, hoping they would not miss anything.

“Look, there they are,” Keith pointed out.

Allura and Shiro walked outside of the building and stopped in front. They watched Allura pull her phone out, tapping away at it. Shiro stood next to her; looking at her while she tapped her phone. Once she looked like she was done, she looked up at Shiro and started to talk to him.

“I wonder what they are saying,” said Romelle.

“Maybe she’s telling him to go home and that she’s not taking his offer to take her home; you know because she hates him,” Lance said.

“Shut up, I’m about to prove you wrong,” Keith said.

“I think she requested an Uber,” Romelle interrupted, “that means she’s definitely not going in his car.”

“Either way, for all we know, they will kiss each other, and I could prove both of you wrong,” said Keith.

“We’ll see,” said Lance.

Shiro and Allura did not even touch each other but looked at each other. Allura smiled, which Lance and Romelle never saw her do towards Shiro. If it was, it was sarcastic or fake, never genuine. A black car pulled up in front of the building and Allura turned her head and noticed it. She then looked at her phone, and back up at Shiro. She waved at him and walked towards the car and Shiro waved back at her. She got into the black car and the car drove off, leaving Shiro alone now. He then started to head in the direction of where he parked his car, leaving the three to see nothing.

“What the fuck!” Keith shouted.

“I told you!” Lance said.

“No, I know what I saw, I’m not hallucinating!”

“Maybe you are because she didn’t even kiss him!”

“It could be because they were in front of the building and there’s cameras! Also, for all I know, Romelle warned Allura we were doing this!”

“What!” Romelle shouted at Keith, “I did not! Look, nothing happened, and I don’t think we will even catch them in the act if it’s true!”

“It is true! I know what I saw!”

“I’ll believe it when I see it. I’m leaving. Let’s go Lance,” Romelle said as she opened the front passenger door.

“Finally,” Lance said as he glared at Keith. “Look, if you see something next time, take a picture.”

“Get the hell out of my car, Lance,” Keith hissed at him.

“I am!” Lance said as he swung the car door opened and got out. He slammed the door closed, causing Keith to roll down his window and curse at him.

“Don’t slam my fucking door!”

“I already did!”

“Lance let’s go home,” Romelle said as she closed her side of the door and grabbed him.

“Okay, okay. Let’s bounce.”

* * *

  
Romelle arrived home and made herself something to eat for herself. She was super hungry after waiting for Allura and Shiro to leave the office. She made herself some boxed pasta and heated up mixed frozen vegetables. When she was done, she grabbed her plate and headed towards her living room and turned the TV on. She put on Netflix and resumed a show she had been watching for the past week that she really got into, however, she had trouble focusing on it because of today.

“Does she not trust me?” Romelle asked herself as she put a spoon full of pasta in her mouth. “I mean I tell her everything and now she’s hiding something from me?” She swallowed her food and sighed, “What if Keith is right, and she is seeing Shiro behind our back; why doesn’t she want to tell us?”

Romelle grabbed her phone and made a private thread between herself and Allura.

 

_Are you seeing Shiro?_

_Do you not trust us enough to tell us?_

She looked at what she had type on her phone and her thumb hovered over the send icon. She debated for a minute, whether or not she should send it. She shook her head and deleted the text and closed her phone. She couldn’t do it. She didn’t want to do it that way, especially since she had no proof.

 

“Ugh,” she sighed. “Bloody fucking hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you made it to the end! Next chapter will be up hopefully Friday or Saturday, so look out for that! Tell me what you guys think!


	16. Allura's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! I almost forgot to upload because I've been writing so much cause I know this week is going to be a busy week for me with school because I have a lot of readings to do and a paper and I have interviews, so I wanted to write as much as I could in case I couldn't do much this week. I think I'm probably only half way done with this story so far (not what I have uploaded so far, just in general that I have written for the future) and I'm trying my best to finish it by the end of August so that I won't leave this unfinished when I start working so pray for me lol. ANYWAYS ENJOY!

It was the next week now. Romelle and Lance still kept an eye on Shiro and Allura yet found nothing that showed they are seeing each other.

Also, it was Allura’s birthday.

Allura walked into her office that morning, already over the day, even though it was her birthday. When Allura was younger, she loved it when it was her birthday, but as she got older, she grew to hate it.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALLURA!” shouted her friends as she entered the room. Lance, Romelle, Shay, and Hunk were in the office to wish Allura a happy birthday, however, Allura was so tired, she didn’t know how to react.

“Thank you everyone,” she said to them.

“Allura, are you okay?” Shay asked as she walked up to Allura, “you seem down. It’s your birthday; you should not be feeling down.”

Allura shook her head, “I’m fine; thank you, Shay. I’m just super tired, that is all.”

“What can we do for you, princess?” Lance butted in, “I’ll do anything you want me to. It’s your day, you shouldn’t have to do anything.”

“Thank you, Lance, but I can’t let you do that. But I do really appreciate all of you surprising me,” she said with a soft smile.

Romelle went up to Allura and hugged her, “aw, love. Don’t worry, two more days of work then we can celebrate and have some fun! And you can get some sleep.”

“Sleep would be the best present right now,” Allura laughed.

“I made you your favorite cookies, Allura! I hope they make you feel better! I made two dozen so that you have plenty,” Hunk said cheerfully as he handed her a container of cookies.

“Thank you, Hunk. You’re the best,” she smiled up at him.

“You’re welcome, Allura! If you want more, I’ll be sure to make more!”

Allura laughed again, “don’t say that; I’ll probably take your offer on that.”

“Lance and I got you a gift too, but we will give it to you when we have dinner later on,” said Romelle.

“Romelle, I cannot do dinner. I have work to do,” she told her friend.

“You are not doing overtime on your birthday! Come on!”

“Yeah! We are going out to eat! We made a reservation at your favorite restaurant already! You can’t bail on us!” Lance added.

“You guys come on. You know we are on crunch time now,” Allura sighed.

“We are ahead of schedule anyways! We will be fine.”

“Lance, Romelle,” Allura whined, “but I prefer to be even more ahead of schedule!”

Lance shook his head and crossed his arms, “nope, you are going to have dinner with us and that’s final.”

Allura sucked her teeth in like a teenager and groaned. “I’m going to fight both of you.”

“You could after dinner, okay?” said Romelle.

“Tch, fine.”

Lance and Romelle smiled at their friend. “Great, we will let you get back to work,” said Romelle, “come on everyone, let’s let her work.”

The other three nodded and wished Allura happy birthday once more and left the office. Lance and Romelle walked to their desk, but spotted Shiro walking towards them.

“Good morning Romelle and Lance. Is Allura in yet?” he asked them with a smile.

“Yeah she just came,” said Lance.

“Great, I have some things to speak to her involving the project. I’ll let you two get to work then,” he told them and patted Lance’s shoulder before heading towards Allura’s office.

Lance and Romelle looked at each other and Lance raised his brow.

“You still think something is actually going on between them?” Lance whispered to Romelle.

“Lance, I think it’s just for work. Let’s not bring that up again.”

“Just saying. They worked overtime together last night; he shouldn’t have anything to talk about yet the; the day just started.”

Romelle placed her hand on her chin, “Well… you do have a point there,” she said then removed her hand from her chin, “but who knows. Let’s just get to work.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro entered Allura’s office with a wide grin on his face. He walked up to Allura and leaned down to kiss her softly.

“Happy Birthday, Allura,” he said softly.

“Thank you, Shiro. Is that why you came here?” she thanked and asked him. “Because if it is,

it was not necessary.”

“Yes, it was, and I wanted to,” he said as he brushed her cheek with his thumb, “are you okay?”

She nodded, “yeah, I’m just super tired. And now I have to work even more before five because Romelle and Lance are not allowing me to do overtime on my birthday and want to take me out for dinner.”

“You shouldn’t have to work overtime on your birthday, Allura. You should celebrate it.”

“I hate my birthday anyways,” she told him.

“Why is that?”

“Because I’m just getting older now and it brings bad memories,” she said looking down.

“Well, we can change that,” he told her. 

“How so?” she asked looking back up at him.

Shiro leaned against Allura’s desk and grabbed her hand, “I mean I can’t celebrate your birthday with you since you will be with your friends, but we can do something tomorrow.”

She shook her head, “you don’t have to do anything for me. We can just do the usual thing we do.”

Shiro frowned. Allura already told him she can’t be in a relationship with him at the moment, however, he couldn’t help but want to at least act like he was her boyfriend. “Are you sure?”

She nodded this time, “yes, I’m sure.” She gave him a soft smile, grabbed his tie, and pulled him into another kiss. “My friends are also taking me out Saturday night, so it’s not like my birthday is going to be completely boring.”

Shiro kissed her again before getting off of her desk, “okay, but if you change your mind, we can do something tomorrow.”

“I won’t,” she smiled at him.

“I also have a gift for you upstairs. I can bring it to you later.”

“Shiro,” she whined, “why did you get me a gift? I did not even get you one for your birthday.”

“Because I wanted to and, your gift to me was showing up to my birthday celebration. That’s all I wanted.”

Allura sighed, “you are an idiot, Shirogane.”

Shiro laughed, “yeah, yeah. Anyways, I’ll let you get back to work. I’ll come by later to give you your gift.”

“Fine, just give it to me tomorrow, it will be easier,” she groaned.

He leaned down and kissed her one more time before heading out. “Okay, I’ll see you later.”

Allura nodded, “okay.”

Shiro walked towards the door and looked back at her one last time to smile at her before he made his way out. Allura sighed and leaned back in her chair once she was alone. Her phone began to ring as soon as she closed her eyes to rest for a few minutes, causing her to groan. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was her mother calling, probably to wish her a happy birthday, even though she texted her that morning already.

“Hello, mother,” Allura said as she answered the phone.

“Happy birthday my beautiful daughter!” said her mother on the other side. “How are you my love?”

“Thank you, mother, and I’m fine. Just very tired, that’s all.”

“You shouldn’t be tired on your birthday!”

“Mother, I have a lot of work to do, I cannot worry about my birthday right now.”

“Oh, sweetheart! I should make your father sleep outside for all the stress he’s putting you through. By the way, has he even said happy birthday to you? I told him to text you even if you do not want to speak to him.”

Allura sighed, “Yes, he texted me and said Coran will bring me a gift.”

“That man,” her mother groaned, “if I knew he was going to give you a gift, I would have told him to see you himself!”

“It is fine, mother. I rather not see him right now to be honest.”

“You two need to stop acting like children and make up. I hate seeing my family separated.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Allura told her, “not until he admits to his mistake. Anyways, I do not want to hear more about him. I have a lot of work to do, mother. I’ll call you later.”

“Wait! Are you doing something special today? You and I can have dinner!”

“Lance and Romelle made a reservation to my favorite restaurant, so yes, I do. Let’s have lunch during my break tomorrow, if you can that is. I’m sure I can take an extended lunch break.”

“Why can we not have dinner tomorrow instead?” her mother asked.

“Um…” she started. She couldn’t tell her mother the real reason why she couldn’t, especially since it included Allura’s weekly appointment with Shiro. “Well my team wants to take me out for dinner tomorrow too, and Saturday I am going out. And I know Sunday is you and father’s date day, I do not want to interrupt that,” she lied.

She heard her mother sigh, “very well. You are lucky I can do that. I don’t think I have any patients coming in until two, so I’ll let you know if I can make it.”

“Great, I’ll see you then and let you get back to work.”

“Okay my love, good luck and have fun with your friends.”

“Will do, bye mother.”

“Bye sweetheart, I love you.”

Allura sighed, “I love you too, mother. Goodbye.” Allura hanged up the phone and groaned. The few minutes she talked to her mom were supposed to be the few minutes she was going to rest before she had to get back to work, however, she knew that she could not just ignore her mom’s call. She sighed loudly this time and began to type away on her computer once again, “happy birthday to me. I love my gift of overworking.”

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the work day and Allura, Romelle and Lance went to Allura’s favorite restaurant with Shay and Hunk tagging along.

“Thank you again, everyone. I really appreciate all the love,” Allura smiled at her friends.

“Don’t thank us, Allura, we are here so that you can enjoy your birthday and eat good food!” Hunk said cheerfully.

“Yes, we are going to have some bougie lobster. I hope they feed these lobsters gold for these prices,” said Lance as he looked though the menu.

“Lance, shut, up,” said Romelle as she hit his arm, “you could afford it with your raise.”

“Hey, I got student loans to pay!”

“Guys, please, do not start,” Allura groaned.

“Sorry,” said both of her friends.

Allura’s phone buzzed in her purse, so she took it out quickly. It was a text from Shiro.

_Having fun?_

Allura smiled at the text.

 

_Lance just said he hopes the lobster was fed gold because of the prices, so I’ll let you decide if that’s fun or not._

“Why are you smiling, Allura? You are hiding something from us?” Lance said to her.

Allura quickly look up nervously. “Huh? Nothing, I just got a sweet text message from my mom. We are having lunch tomorrow.”

“Oh,” said Lance. “Wait, why lunch? You both work.”

“She has plans tomorrow after work and I want to go straight home after work to have a night to myself. I’m just going to take a longer lunch to see her.”

“How nice,” Shay said. “I bet your mom is super busy.”

Allura nodded, “she is. She is the head of her department, so it works out. She can basically do anything.”

“I see,” said Lance. “I thought you were smiling over a text from a new boo that we may not know about.”

“A what?” Allura stuttered slightly, “with what time will I be able to even find one?”

“I don’t know. Tinder or something. Maybe in that coffee shop you always go to by your place.”

Allura shook her head, “one, I would never use tinder, and two, no, just no. That is not some romance movie plotline everyone loves.”

“Hey, I love that plotline,” said Hunk.

“Me too, babe, me too,” Shay said while patting Hunks shoulder.

“I told Allura my neighbor she finds hot is available now since he broke up with his girlfriend. I want to set her up, but she does not want me to,” Romelle jumped in.

“No, I do not have time. Besides, when the time comes for my next partner, it will come.”

“Yeah, okay,” Lance said sarcastically, “I’ve been waiting for a new partner for how long now? I give up. Twitter lied to me when they said the right one would come.”

“Oh, please, Lance.”

“Fight me. I’m telling you; we are going to have to get married if we are both single still in the next five year, ‘Lura,” Lance smirked.

“I’ll marry the ghost in my apartment before I marry you.”

“Wait, you have a ghost in your apartment?” Hunk asked.

“It’s a joke, baby,” Shay told him.

“Anyways, I do not need someone right now. I am doing fine all by myself. Now can we just order already, I’m starving.”

It was the end of the night and Allura was ready for bed. She was full and satisfied. She did her nightly skincare already and pulled the comforter off the side of the bed she preferred. Her phone started to ring right when she was about to jump in, so she groaned, wondering who the hell was calling her at this time. She grabbed the phone off the charger and saw none other than Takashi Shirogane calling at this time.

“Yes, Shiro?” she said when she picked the phone up.

“Sorry for bothering, I just wanted to let you know once more, happy birthday.”

“You could not just text me?” she asked.

“No, it wouldn’t have the same affect.”

She sighed, “you’re something else, Shirogane.”

Shiro laughed, “I’ll let you go then, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks again, and good night,” she yawned.

“Good night, Allura.”

 

* * *

 

It was the next day and Allura was in a better mood today. Not only was she going to see her mother, but she was yearning for the end of the day so that she can have her weekly stress relief session with Shiro.

“Oh, sweetheart. You look happy today. You sounded so miserable on the phone yesterday,” said her mother as she took a sip of her water.

“Oh, I am. I ate well and had a good night’s rest.”

“That’s good. I’m glad to see a smile on your face.”

“It’s here for now. Once I get back to the office, it’s going to turn into a frown.”

“I think you will be okay, Allura. It’s Friday and you’re going out with your friends, aren’t you?”

Allura raised a brow, wondering what she was talking about, but then remembered she had lied to her mother about that, “Oh, uh yes, I will. Hopefully that is. It’s with everyone that is on the project and I’m not really friends with everyone.”

“Oh, well your friends will be with you, so I think you will be okay.”

“I guess,” Allura said as she took a sip of her water.

“By the way, I’ve heard from Coran that you and Shiro have been doing a lot of overtime together; are you two becoming close?” her mother said, leaning over the table.

Allura choked on her water and started coughing, “Mother!” she coughed, “what are you implying?”

“Well, you are twenty-nine and still single now, daughter; I think Shiro is a handsome man that would be a great match for you.”

“What! Mother! Please! How can you say that!? You know how I feel about him!”

“You think I liked your father when I met him? In university, he would always go to the same pub my friends and I did. He would say it was a coincidence, but I knew it wasn’t since my friend was seeing his friend, so he was always around my group of friends. He was kind of like Lance if you ask me. He would always try to use really bad pick-up lines, and I would hate it because he looked like a fool. I also was so embarrassed when he did that and I would wonder how I attracted such a loser. But, gave him one chance because it was a bet and your mother needed the money,” she laughed. “But our date was probably the sweetest thing and I didn’t go home that night. We stood outside just talking in his car and watched the sun come out. Your father tried to pursue me since we were freshman, and I did not give him a chance till we were seniors. So that shows that feelings can change over time, Allura.”

“Mother, it’s different.”

“Not by much, sweetheart. I loathed your father before. The sight of him would make me nauseas. But, of course it’s up to you who you want to be with, but I think Shiro would make a great son-in-law.”

“Mother! Please! No! God no!”

Her mother laughed, “I’m just teasing daughter. It’s a joke.”

“Not a very funny one mother,” Allura groaned as she took another sip of her water.

“I thought it was. Your father would hate the idea however.”

“Why is that? He loves Shiro.”

“That’s the problem, he loves him and Shiro made the company good money. Your father would not want you to get in the way of that, especially if you were to date him but then break up. He thinks Shiro would leave and go to Galra Tech,” her mother said as she also took a sip of her drink. “I already mentioned the idea of you two dating and your father had a fit!”

“He is so dramatic,” Allura said rolling her eyes.

“You know your father. But since you claim that you and Shiro would never happen, I don’t think we have to worry about your father having a heart attack. However, if you want to be with him one of these days, just know you have my full support and I’ll revive your father from his heart attack.”

“Mother!”

“I’m just teasing again, sweetheart.”

Allura groaned and ignored her mother’s laughing. She thought about what she said, however. If she were to start a relationship with Shiro down the line, it would be difficult, especially if it did not work out, though she also questioned what her and Shiro shared now. She told him already she wanted it to be strictly casual and he agreed with the terms, however, she wasn’t sure if she even agreed to her own terms. As much as she enjoyed what they were doing, she wondered what would happen if something more would happen between them, especially since she may have just started to have feelings for him. She hated to admit it, but having him around made her happy, and it was not just because of the sex.

“It is NOT happening, mother.”

“Okay, okay. If you are looking for someone soon, I know plenty of doctors who are handsome and single,” she winked at Allura.

“Romelle already wanted to set me up with a doctor, so no thanks.”

“Suit yourself then, sweetheart.”

“Here you two ladies are,” the waiter interrupted the two. “I hope you two enjoy your meal now. If you need anything, just call me right over.”

“Of course, thank you very much darling,” her mother said to the waiter.

Allura thanked the waiter as well and began to dig into her meal. Her mother laughed as she did, causing Allura to raise her eyebrow. “What is so funny, mother?”

“Nothing love, let’s enjoy our lunch, okay?”

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the day and Allura packed up her things at five on the dot, which was something she rarely did without the persuasion of her friends.

“Allura!” Lance called out as he entered the room uninvited, “let’s go see a movie or something, I don’t want to be alone on a Friday.”

Allura sighed, “Lance, I want to go home and be alone.”

“But why,” he whined, “don’t be rude.”

“You are the rude one coming into my office without knocking.”

“You got me there,” he pointed at her. “Fine, I’ll let you be. I’ll just ask my sister to hang out or something.”

“That sounds like a good idea. You can spend time with her.”

“She could probably use a drink since she’s on her last semester,” Lance sighed. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Lance said as he headed out, “bye princess.”

“Bye, Lance,” Allura waved at him until he was out of her office. She continued to pack her things and look through any last emails before she shut her computer off.

*Ding*

Allura grabbed her phone from her desk and saw a text from Shiro.

 

_Shiro: I’m going to go home and change. I’ll meet you in a bit._

_Allura: Great. I’m going to order Pizza when I get home, I’ll be sure to save you some._

_Shiro: I’ll thank you later for it ;)_

_Allura: If you send me a wink emoji ever again, I am blocking you._

_Shiro: Okay, fine. Anyways, I’ll see you later._

_Allura: Okay._

Allura put her phone in her bag and shut her computer down before she headed out. She walked towards the elevator and saw Romelle waiting for the elevator as well.

“Wow, for once you’re leaving with everyone else,” she said.

“I need as much me time as I can get, so leaving early is a must.”

“That’s great, treat yourself, Allura,” Romelle laughed.

“I will be,” Allura laughed as well. “Are you not going out with Lance? He said he’s going to ask his Veronica to hang out with him.”

“What!? He did not tell me anything! He just said you did not want to hang out and left! That bastard,” Romelle scoffed.

“Well, if you want to see your crush, you better tell him.” Allura said. The elevator doors opened and both women walked into it.

Romelle took her phone out her purse and started to text Lance. “How dare he leave me out. He’s supposed to be my wingman! He said he would love it if we were in laws!”

Allura shook her head and placed her hand on Romelle’s shoulder, “all men are trash, Romelle.”

“Well no kidding!” Romelle said sent the message. “If he doesn’t answer in the next minute, I’m going to tell Keith that Lance likes him for payback.”

“Jesus, remind me not to get on your bad side.”

The elevator doors open and both women walked out and headed towards the exit. “Wow,” Romelle groaned, “he said he forgot to tell me because Veronica had not responded yet.”

“I actually would believe he did, remember who we are talking about here.”

“You’re right. He could never remember my Chinese food order after I would tell him,” Romelle sighed. Her phone buzzed again, and she looked at the message. “He said Veronica’s going to hang out and told me to meet up with them later!”

Allura opened the exit door and held it for Romelle to walk through. “That’s great! You already know what to do. Do not hesitate and be yourself!” Allura coached her.

“I know, I know.” Romelle said as she stopped walking. “Are you sure you don’t want to hang out with us? Lance is going to be a third wheel if you look at it.”

“He will be okay. If you want, maybe ask Keith to hang out with you,” Allura laughed. “Imagine that.”

“That actually does not sound like a bad idea,” said Romelle. She began to create a new text thread and began to type Keith’s name in.

“Romelle, it was a joke! Don’t do it!” Allura shouted as she tried to grab Romelle’s phone but Romelle began to walk in another direction, trying to get away from Allura.

“Oh, come on, it would be fun! Keith would probably say no anyways.”

“Lance is going to kill you!”

“Or he will thank me,” Romelle turned and smiled at her. She quickly typed the message to Keith and sent it before Allura could grab the phone from her hand again. “Sent!”

Allura smacked her forehead, “that is going to be a shit show waiting to happen, Romelle!”

“As I said, Keith is the type to say no, so I don’t think we have to worry. Anyways, I am taking the subway, unless you want to take it with me.”

Allura shook her head, “I’m okay, it’s going to be crowded at this time anyways, I rather be in a car.”

“Suit yourself,” Romelle said, “I’ll see you tomorrow and I’ll text you if Keith actually replies.”

“If Lance fights you, don’t say I told you so.”

“I dare him,” Romelle laughed, “bye, love, get some rest okay?” Romelle said to her.

“Will do,” Allura smiled at her friend. “I’ll see you at your funeral when Lance kills you.”

“It will be his too,” Romelle shouted as she walked away.

Allura shook her head and laughed. “Ugh, those two are defiantly going to kill each other.”

 

* * *

 

When Allura got home, she took a quick shower and ordered Pizza before Shiro arrived. She fixed her hair a bit, even though it would most likely get messed up after, and put on light pink dolphin shorts (not actual shorts with dolphins on it), a cropped white t-shirt, and a light blue cardigan. She wanted to make sure she did not look like she was trying hard, but also get him to not stop looking at her with those short shorts and almost see through white shirt, which she did not wear a bra underneath so that they can get straight to it.

*ding*

Allura went over to her phone and took it off its charger. She figured it was Shiro saying that he was on his way, but it wasn’t, it was Romelle on a separate thread.

 

Romelle: ALLURA! LANCE IS GOING TO KILL ME LOL! KEITH SAID YES! OMFG LOL!

Allura: OMFG! ROMELLE!! DID YOU TELL HIM YET!?

Romelle: NO! LOL! I’m going to surprise him when I show up!

Allura: I CANNOT believe that Keith said yes!

Romelle: Well I told him you weren’t coming, and it was just going to be Veronica, Lance and I and he said yes.

Allura: Wow, he could act like he doesn’t hate me you know. I at least try.

Romelle: Lol! I’m sure when Lance and Keith start dating, he will warm up to you.

Allura: Shut up, lol. But omg keep me updated! Tell me how everything goes down!

Romelle: Of course!

Allura: And make sure you look good! I want you and Veronica to be together already!

Romelle: I know! And so, do I!

Allura: Lol, enjoy your night.

Romelle: I will. Treat yourself to some junk food and movies.

Allura: Will do.

 

Allura smiled at her text message from her friend, then heard the bell ring. She quickly made her way to her door and opened it to see Shiro in black jeans, and a dark gray hoodie.

“Hey,” Shiro said as he walked into her apartment and pulled her into a kiss.

“Hey,” she responded and smirked. She closed the door behind him, and he removed his combat boots before the two made their way to the living room. He took his hoodie off, leaving him in his black, short sleeve t-shirt and placed it on the end of the couch before he and Allura sat on it together. “The pizza should be here any minute now.”

“Great,” Shiro smiled at her, “I’m starving.”

“So am I,” she groaned.

Shiro chuckled lightly leaned forward to kiss her, however, was interrupted by the doorbell. “Damn it,” he murmured.

“Go get it if you want pizza,” she told him as she tapped his cheek lightly.

“Yes ma’am,” he smiled at her and got up.

“Wait! I have to get the money out my purse,” she shouted as she got up quickly from the couch and ran to her room.

“I got it! It’s okay!” he shouted back and proceeded to walk to the door quickly before Allura could come back with the money to pay.

“No!” she shouted from her room, but Shiro ignored her.

Shiro opened the door and was greeted by the young delivery man. “Hello. How much do I owe you,” he said, smiling at him.

“That will be twenty-one dollars, sir,” said the young man.

Shiro pulled out his wallet and took out a twenty and a ten and handed it to the man. Allura ran up behind him right after and groaned, “I told you I was going to pay for it!”

He grabbed the pizza from the man and turned to Allura, “It’s fine,” he told her then turned back to the man, “keep the change.”

“Thank you so much, sir. Have a good night,” the young man said smiling at him.

“You as well,” he smiled at the man then closed the door.

Allura crossed her arms and pouted, blocking Shiro from moving any further, “I told you I was going to pay. Why do you always have to do that?”

“It was only twenty-one bucks, Allura. I can afford it you know,” he said then kissed her cheek before squeezed past her with the pizza. “Living room or Kitchen?” he called out as he was walking away.

“Put it on the coffee table, I’ll get the plates and drinks!” she called out then followed the same way. Shiro put the pizza down on the coffee table and Allura headed to the kitchen to get plates for them. She brought the plates to the living room and set them down on the coffee table. “I only have water, ginger ale and iced tea to drink; which one?” she asked him.

“Ginger ale, please,” he said as he opened the pizza box.

She nodded then headed back to the kitchen, grabbing the ginger ale bottle out from her fridge and two cups. She brought them to the living room and set them down on her coffee table and noticed Shiro was sitting on the floor. “You could sit on the couch,” she told him.

“I don’t want to get the couch dirty in case,” he told her as he grabbed the soda bottle to pour it into the cups.

She rolled her eyes, but ended up sitting on the floor with him, “it is not like you are a child.”

He put one cup on her side of the table and smiled at her, “just in case.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she brushed him off and grabbed her pizza from the plate.

He laughed lightly and leaned in to kiss her on her cheek again. She groaned a little with her mouth still full of Pizza, causing Shiro to laugh lightly again. He enjoyed this. He knew she did not want to be in a relationship with him, but moments like this made him want to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you made it to the end! What do you think about Allura's birthday chapter?? It wasn't too much fun for her and I wanted to do that for some future reasons.... but I added some fluff or whatever lol. Anyways thanks for reading! Hopefully I will try to get another chapter edited by Wednesday or Thursday! Hint for next chapter, it's going to be a little different and when I mean different I mean character focus wise ;)


	17. Why is He Here!? And Why Does He Look Cute!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different from my usual chapter because guess what? It's Klance lol. I know maria_puccagaru07 really wanted so well I got you! Here it is! lol Enjoy!

The music was loud, and people were dancing and drinking under the neon lights of the bar. Lance, his sister Veronica and Romelle were sitting at a high table, cheering to the drink they were about to have.

“Ugh, I love a good drink,” said Veronica.

“Yeah, especially when it’s well needed,” Romelle giggled.

Lance rolled his eyes because he knew Romelle was trying to flirt with Veronica. It’s not like he had a problem with Romelle crushing on his sister; it was that he felt like a third wheel now. He groaned when he realized Veronica and Romelle started to leave him out the conversation they were having with each other; Romelle laughing at everything Veronica said and pushed her hair behind her ear. He was annoyed. ‘Damn it. I wish I wasn’t the third wheel right now. Goddess of love, Aphrodite, where is my partner?’

Romelle saw her phone that was on the table light up and quickly grabbed it. She texted the person who messaged her then looked back as if she was looking for someone in the crowd.

“Romelle, are you expecting someone?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah, who’s coming? Is it Allura?”

“No, I invited someone else,” she said still trying to look over the crowd. She looked some more than spotted her guest, causing her to raise her hand in the air for them to see. “Keith, over here!” she shouted over the loud music, hoping he would hear her. Luckily, he noticed and began to walk over to the table.

Lance was in shock and Veronica busted out laughing. “Romelle! I cannot! Look at Lance’s face!” Veronica laughed and pointed at Lance.

“Romelle! What the fuck! Why is he here?!” Lance shouted.

“Shut up! He’s coming,” Romelle said then turned back to see Keith getting closer. “Hey, Keith! I’m glad you came!” she said, which Lance knew she was using her fake voice.

“Hey,” he said emotionless.

“Sit, sit,” Romelle told him as she pointed at the empty seat next to Lance.

Lance tried to hide his expression towards Romelle, but Keith noticed anyways. “What’s your problem? You look crazy right now,” said Keith.

“What? Nothing, I have no problem,” Lance responded and began to chug his beer.

Veronica covered her mouth to giggle, causing Lance to glare at her. “Sigue pendeja,” Lance told her in Spanish. (*means “keep on, stupid*)

“Call me pendeja one more time,” she stopped laughing.

“Pendeja!” Veronica kicked him under the table, causing Lance to squeal in pain. “Bitch!”

“You don’t learn, huh pendejo!”

Keith raised his eyebrow at what was happening and sighed. “Lucky thing I don’t have siblings.”

“You don’t want them, they suck,” Lance said still glaring at Veronica, who flipped him off.

“Okay you two, can we please enjoy the night,” Romelle butted in.

“Romelle, let’s go get more drinks,” Veronica said and smiled at her. “Keith, what do you want?”

“Uh, beer is fine,” he told her. “Anything works.”

“Alright,” Veronica told him, “I know a good one you might like if you haven’t tried it already. Come on Romelle,” Veronica said as she got up from her seat and pulled Romelle’s arm. Romelle did not say anything but followed.

“I’m gonna kill both of them,” Lance murmured.

“Are you good?” Keith asked Lance.

“Perfect,” he groaned. “Why did you come here? I didn’t know Romelle invited you.”

Keith shrugged, “I was bored.”

“You don’t have other friends besides Shiro?”

“No. I don’t like a lot of people,” he said emotionless.

“But you still came here even though you don’t like Romelle and I.”

“I don’t hate Romelle. You on the other hand, I do.”

 “Romelle said she was going to kick your ass that other time and you don’t hate her, but you hate me?” he shouted at him.

“She’s usually nice to me; it was just the situation that caused her to say that. You say that all the time and one day, I might have to fight you.”

“I’ll beat your ass! I used to fist fight my siblings every day, so I know how to fight.”

“And my parents taught me boxing, so I can definitely kick your ass. These hands aren’t register so I won’t get arrested,” Keith told him as he put his hands in front of him.

“Oh please, that don’t mean shit,” Lance said crossing his hands.

“Try me and you will see,” Keith said.

“One of these days, Keith, just you wait.”

“I dare you.”

Both men glared at each other until they were interrupted by Romelle and Veronica placing beer bottles on the table. “Why are you two acting weird,” Veronica said. “Just kiss already, Jesus.”

“SHUT UP!” Both men shouted and blushed. They looked at each other again and looked away, causing Romelle and Veronica to laugh.

“Relax, it’s a joke,” Veronica chuckled. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

“Veronica, I swear to God I’m gonna-”

“You’re gonna do what? I dare you to finish that sentence.”

“Whatever,” Lance groaned as he took the new bottle of beer and started to chug it.

Keith took a beer as well and took a sip, “this one’s sweet.”

“It’s cider beer,” said Romelle, “it’s good isn’t it?”

Keith shrugged, “it’s good. I like my beers a little more bitter, but anything works.”

“Bitter like you, huh Keith,” Lance smirked.

“Fuck off,” Keith groaned.

“So, Keith, tell me more about yourself. Lance only told me the bad things but he’s dramatic when he tells stories.”

“I am not!” Lance shouted.

“Ignore him,” Veronica brushed Lance off, “so, what do you do besides get on my brother’s nerves at work.”

“What, like what are my hobbies and shit?” Keith asked.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“I don’t really have any hobbies.”

“You don’t play any sports?”

“I played baseball in high school.”

“Oh cool! So did Lance!”

“Veronica,” Lance groaned.

“What? I’m starting conversation,” she told him, “Anyways, we are a big baseball family so we actually all played since we were little. I played softball till college and so did Lance with baseball.”

“Oh, what position?” Keith asked.

“I was pitcher, Lance was shortstop.”

“I was shortstop too,” said Keith.

“Wow looks like you and Lance got a lot more in common than I thought,” Veronica smirked.

“Veronica, shut up!” Lance blushed.

“I was kicked off the team though because some dude from the rival team said something homophobic to me while I went up to bat so, I cursed him out and almost swung my bat at him but my whole team ran to stop me. That was my last strike because I got into fights before that, so I was kicked off,” Keith told them.

“Shit, Keith,” said Lance, “if you were gonna get kicked off, they should have let you hit him.”

“That’s what I said,” Keith said as he took a sip of his beer again.

“What an asshole!” Romelle said, “he should have been the one in trouble!”

“His coach was a dickhead, so he didn’t care.”

“Ugh, I hate that they let people like that get away with shit. It’s complete bullshit.”

“You’re telling me? My coach didn’t want to throw me out, but the principle said he had to.”

“Fuck the school system,” said Lance, “they never defended anyone who was bullied or discriminated against.”

“Welcome to America,” Veronica rolled her eyes as she sipped her drink. “Some guy at our high school said something like that to Lance when he came out as bi in 10thgrade, but he would push Lance around, so me and Lance kicked his ass. We got suspended but it was worth it. No one bullies my baby brother. Also, the guy got laughed at because we kicked his ass.”

“Ha, I remember that bastard! That piece of shit thought he was about that life until we showed him! And after that no one really messed with me even after my brother kicked my ass in front of the whole school for cutting. They saw how bad my brother kicked my ass, so they thought Veronica and I learned our moves from him, so they definitely did not fuck with us,” Lance laughed.

“Yeah! That guy changed schools after that too!”

“That was the reason for most of my fights,” said Keith. “It got worse when Shiro graduated because people were scared of him for some reason, but his sister would help me out most of the time even though she’s only like five feet.”

“Wait people were scared of Shiro? How!? He’s literally got the personality of a puppy!” said Lance.

Keith shrugged, “well Shiro was tall and muscular, so people really did not fuck with him.”

Romelle laughed, “I think the only person on this earth that isn’t scared of Shiro is Allura.”

“And his sister. She used to kick Shiro’s ass,” said Keith.

Everyone laughed. “Oh man,” said Lance. “You really knew Shiro that long?”

Keith nodded, “our parents were friends with each other.”

“Wow, that’s like Allura and I. We knew each other since we were babies because of our dads!” said Romelle.

“Shit, you dealt with her that long?” said Keith.

“Shut up, that’s my best friend!” Romelle shouted as she pointed at him.

“It’s a joke,” Keith said emotionless.

“Keep on, I’ll tell her!”

“Oh no, please don’t, Romelle,” Keith said sarcastically.

Veronica laughed, “alright, alright, chill out. I got more questions to ask Keith.”

“Please don’t,” Keith sighed.

“I can tell you now, I don’t listen to anyone who’s not my parents. Anyways, you got a boyfriend?”

“Veronica!” Lance shouted.

Keith shook his head. “No. I have a dog though. He’s the only man in my life according to my mom.”

“You have a dog!” Romelle shouted in excitement, “Do you have a picture!”

Keith nodded and took his phone out. He scrolled passed his gallery and pulled up the perfect picture of Kosmo for them to see. “This is Kosmo, he’s almost two.”

Romelle grabbed the phone from Keith and held it up so that she and Veronica could see. “Aw! He is so cute!” Romelle squealed.

“You know who else likes dogs? Lance.” Veronica smirked, looking up at Lance.

“Shut up! And let me see the dog! Don’t hog up the phone!” Romelle handed the phone to Lance and he grabbed it from her. “Holy shit, he’s fucking cute!”

“Thanks,” said Keith. “He’s actually a rescue. Some guy was trying to train him to fight, but Kosmo is too nice for that so he left him on the streets. I wasn’t planning on getting a dog at first, but I decided to check the animal shelter for the hell of it and he happened to be brought in that same day. I had to take him home when I saw his face.”

“Aw, you actually have a heart, Keith,” said Lance as he handed him his phone back.

“Shut up,” he groaned, “I happen to love dogs, but could never get one because of the place we lived in. They didn’t allow pets.”

“I hate places like that, like damn the animal’s family too!” said Lance.

“Right! We used to beg our mom for a dog, but she didn’t trust anyone to take care of one, so we never got one. But our cousins had so, we would just play with their dogs,” Veronica added.

“Well I think Lance should not be trusted with a dog after he told us about what happened with your niece and nephew,” Keith said.

“Hey! It was not my fault! They should have known better!” Lance shouted at Keith.

“Oh, trust me, Lance isn’t babysitting anytime soon,” Veronica laughed.

“Ugh, I’m a good babysitter! Those two are just pain in the asses when they are together alone!”

“Not with me.”

“Shut up,” Lance groaned and crossed his arms.

Everyone laughed, even Keith. Lance looked at Keith while he laughed, especially since it was rare to even see Keith smile. ‘Shit,’ Lance thought to himself, ‘he looks fucking cute.’ Lance quickly turned away from Keith and chugged down the rest of his beer. He could not believe he thought of Keith that way. He was screwed.

“Damn, Lance. Are you trying to get drunk?” Veronica called out.

Lance finished the last drop of beer and slammed the beer bottle on the table. “Maybe.”

“Don’t get too drunk, I don’t want to take care of you.”

“Last time I got wasted, you left me in the bathroom to fend for myself.”

“There he goes with that again” Veronica rolled his eyes. “Listen, you did the same to me on my birthday one time, it was payback.”

“I was drunk too! How could one drunk person take care of another?”

“Allura and I use to do it all the time,” Romelle butted in.

“Romelle, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

“Well girls need to come together against men,” Veronica said as she hooked her arm around Romelle’s, “isn’t that right, Romelle?”

Romelle blushed and nodded. “Yup.”

“You’re so fake, Romelle,” Lance shook his head. “Keith, dude to dude, back me up here.”

“That’s none of my business,” Keith sipped his beer.

“Wow! You’re going to do me like that, Keith? I thought we were a team!”

“When we’re on the clock, we are. I’m not getting paid to be here so, we aren’t.”

“Whatever,” Lance groaned. “I’m telling mami!”

“I dare you!” shouted Veronica.

“Watch! We all know I’m mami’s precious baby! She will hit you with the chancla when she finds out!”

“And if she does, you’re going to get hit by me!”

“Wait, your parent’s still spank you?” Romelle said.

“Oh honey, we’re Cuban. No matter what age you are, your parents will still spank you and tell you what to do until you die or they die. My brother is almost forty and my mom threw her sandal at him for screaming at my niece and nephew. She was all like, “you better stop talking to my grandchildren like that!” and when he said no my mom threw her sandal,” Veronica told her.

“Yeah! That’s why Veronica better watch out before she’s next!”

“You gonna get it if you snitch.”

“Then stop talking shit and I won’t!”

“Never,” she smirked.

Keith tried to hold back his laugh and Lance glared at him. “I’ll tell my mom on you too.”

“I’m so scared,” Keith said sarcastically.

“You should be!”

“Okay, okay. Enough. Let’s get another round, okay? How about you and Keith get it this time since Veronica, and I went to get it the first time,” said Romelle.

“I can get it alone,” said Keith.

“Yeah, what he said,” Lance pointed at Keith.

“No, what if someone bumps into him as he’s holding four beer bottles, causing him to drop it. There needs to be a hand for each beer to keep it safe.”

Both men groaned. “Fine, let’s go, mullet,” Lance mumbled and got up from his seat.

“Don’t call me that!” Keith shouted as he also got up from his seat.  
The two men made their way to the bar and find a space between people so that they can order their drinks. “I hate when people don’t know how to get out the way when they are done ordering,” Keith groaned.

“I know, it’s annoying like move.”

“Hey, you two, what can I get you?” the bartender asked, shouting over the music.

“Do you want the same beer we got before?” Lance turned to Keith and asked.

“Yeah that’s fine,” he responded.

“Great, can I get four cider beers, please!” Lance shouted back at the bartender.

“Cool, give me a minute while I get that for you,” the bartender said and walked away, taking other orders from other people so that he can get them all at once.

Lance and Keith did not talk to each other again while they waited. Keith took out his phone to look at it, while Lance looked around and bopped his head to the music.

“Hey, cutie. Are you alone tonight?” a man with short black hair and a piercing on his nose said to Keith; touching his shoulder. The man stood between Lance and Keith, causing Lance to raise his brow and sucked his teeth since the man pushed himself between the two. Keith moved his shoulder, causing the man’s hand to fall from his shoulder.

“I’m with someone, sorry.”

“Well, where are they? I don’t see them around,” the man smirked at him.

“That’s because he’s right behind you,” Keith told him with his usual emotionless look. The man turned around and saw Lance, in which Lance waved at the guy, going along with it.

“Hey, nice to meet you,” Lance said sarcastically.

The guy turned back to Keith and sucked his teeth. “Well, if you want to try someone new, you can always call me. I’ll give you my number.”

“I don’t want your number,” Keith said back.

The man sucked his teeth again, “very well, then your lost.”

“Excuse me? I am a prize! He isn’t losing anything,” Lance said offended.

“Are you sure about that?” the man turned back to him.

“Positive,” Keith said. “Now you can leave, or I’ll make you leave.”

“Whatever, you’re not that cute anyways,” the man rolled his eyes and began to walk away.

“You’re not cute either!” Lance called out and was flipped off by the guy. “Man, fuck that guy.”

“Seriously,” Keith said, “thanks for going along with that. I did not want to start problems if he became too persistent.”

“Yeah, no problem. I have to do that all the time with Romelle and Allura. Some people just don’t get the hint,” Lance told him.

“Here you two go, four ciders. That will be forty bucks,” said the bartender as he placed the beers on the counter.

Lance and Keith both took their wallets out. “I got it,” said Lance.

“No, it’s fine, I got this round,” Keith told him, beating Lance at giving his card to the bartender. The bartender took Keith’s card and walked away with it.

“Look at you being all nice,” Lance smirked at him.

“Shut up,” Keith groaned.

“Hey man, don’t go being mean now, I just complemented you.”

“That wasn’t even a complement.”

“Yes, it was!”

“Here is your card, sir. Please sign here,” the bartender interrupted the two and handed a pen and a receipt to Keith.

Keith signed the receipt and handed the pen and receipt to the bartender. “Thank you,” he told him. Keith and Lance each grabbed two beer bottles and walked back to the table. They spotted the girls as they made their way back. Romelle kept laughing at anything Veronica said, and Veronica was touching Romelle’s leg.

“They obviously like each other,” Keith shouted over the music. “How do you feel about your best friend liking your sister.”

“It’s fine, it’s not like Romelle is a bad person. Besides, I prefer Romelle as my future sister-in-law over anyone my sister dated, so it’s a win in my book,” Lance shouted back. They two of them finally reached the table and placed the drinks down on it. “Round two was on Keith, say thank you Keith.”

“Thanks, Keith,” both girls said at the same time and giggled.

“You’re welcome,” Keith said as he and Lance took a seat.

“Romelle had just told me about how you saw Allura and Shiro kissing outside work! Tell me everything!” Veronica said to Keith. “This is the hottest tea I’ve heard in a long time! Especially since I know Allura hates Shiro!”

“Romelle!” both men said at the same time.

“What! It came out by accident!”

“Accident? How?” said Keith.

“Yeah. Also, we have to keep it a secret because we don’t even know if Keith is telling the truth!” said Lance.

“I was telling the truth!”

“I believe it,” Veronica said as she put reached for her cup. “Shiro is a good-looking dude; I knew Allura would give in sooner or later. I mean when you guys came to the restaurant, I could just see the sexual tension!”

“Veronica!” Lance shouted.

“What! It’s true! You and Romelle made a bet that they would screw each other! That means you believe it too!”

“Romelle! You told her that too!”

“I’m tipsy, okay!” Romelle pouted.

“You guys really made that bet!?” Keith glared at Lance.

“It was for shits and giggles!” Lance shouted.

“So, you made a big scene the other day saying you don’t believe me though you joked about it, but you also made a whole bet on it?”

“Listen, we did not know something would happen between them, we were just joking!”

“Yeah, it was for fun, and Allura knew about it too! She hated that we made one anyways!” Romelle butted in.

“Wow, I am loving this drama right now,” Veronica said as she took another sip.

Keith groaned. “I cannot believe you two.”

“It was harmless, Keith. Besides, from the looks of it, Lance just won the bet since he apparently said April,” Veronica laughed. “You should play the lotto after that!”

“Wait, wait, wait! For all we know, it’s been going on longer, so Lance has not won anything yet!” Romelle told her.

“We won’t know until Allura confirms, which she probably won’t at this point,” Lance said.

“Do you think she’s with him now?” Veronica asked.

Lance and Romelle shrugged. “I don’t know. She said she wanted to have a night to herself, so that’s why she’s not here.”

“Now that you mention that, Shiro said he was going to meet up with his sister, but I think he might have just lied about that,” Keith said putting his hand on his chin.

“Text his sister!” Veronica shouted, “I bet he lied!”

“I’m not gonna do that! He will find out!”

“Don’t be such a wimp! All you have to do is text her and be like, “Hey, is Shiro with you? He’s not answering his phone.””

“And what if she ends up calling him?”

“Just improvise. If she says no, then say something like, “oh, okay. Thanks. I’ll just call him in the morning, I just needed to ask him about something.””

“His sister is not stupid. She is the type to call him until he answers. And if she tells him, then he will become suspicious. I’m not risking it.”

“You’re so lame! I thought you were some kind of bad ass!” Veronica said.

Keith groaned. “Bite me.”

“Veronica, I agree with Keith; it’s too risky.”

“Oh, come on! I’m good at this! I used to do shit like this with my friends all the time!” Veronica shouted. “I’m sneaky! How do you think I use to get away with shit in high school?”

“You got away with it because you were the smart one and mami and papi didn’t expect you to do half the things you did!”

“Bullshit! I was sneaky! Anyways, you are never gonna get an answer unless you do it. Allura and Shiro seem like they’re going to take it to the grave.”

“Oh well,” said Lance, “that’s not our problem.”

“Lance, you are the nosiest person on planet earth, I know you want to know.”

“But this is Allura we’re talking about.”

“Are you in love with her or something?” Keith raised his brow and asked him.

“What? No! I mean I was when I met her, but I know she only wanted to be friends. I love her as my best friend and as a sister!”

“Alright, don’t need to get mad; you asked me the same thing about Shiro!”

“Well the answer is no, I’m not! Look, we will find another way to find out. Asking his sister is too risky. We need to do something else.”

“Have you tried looking at her phone? It’s not like she can have him under a different name because you guys work together,” Veronica suggested.

“Allura never is away from her phone. She is attached to it like it is her child,” Romelle responded.

“But do you guys know her passcode at least?”

“I do, it’s literally her birthday.”

“Great, if she ever leaves her phone unattended, look at the texts.”

“That’s an invasion of privacy!” Romelle shouted.

“Okay and you’re telling me if you were in that situation, she would not look through your phone?”

“I-I do not know.”

“See! I say do it. I mean you don’t have to tell her you looked in her phone anyways and act like you never knew. Keith already told you guys anyways so it’s not much of a secret anyways.”

“That’s true,” Keith said taking a sip.

“See, Keith agrees. But whatever, that’s up to you guys.” Veronica said grabbing her drink. Lance rolled his eyes and Romelle sighed, not knowing whether or not Veronica was on to something. They wanted to know if Keith was right but did not want to have Allura catch them and be mad at them, even though they felt like she could have told them since they were friends.

“Whatever, Veronica, that’s why you have like two friends,” Lance said.

“Fight me, Lance.”

Lance and Veronica glared at each other, in which Romelle felt like she had to get in between them before they start hitting each other. “Hey, Veronica, how about we dance!”

Veronica turned to Romelle and smiled, “that sounds like a great idea! Let’s go!” Veronica and Romelle got up from their seats and Veronica pulled Romelle on to the dancefloor, leaving Lance and Keith alone again.

“My sister is such a pain in the ass,” Lance groaned.

“Thankfully I don’t have siblings,” Keith told him.

“Lucky you. I have four older siblings, it sucks.”

Keith let out a chuckle, “well if it makes you feel any better, Shiro and his sister were like my siblings, so I guess I have some experience on how they suck.”

Lance laughed a little too, “Shiro could not have been as bad as Veronica.”

“He wasn’t, but he’s the mediator type if you have not noticed already with all the drama. That can get annoying too. Veronica is more like Shiro’s sister, Yukina. Smart but crazy.”

“It’s always those,” Lance laughed.

“Yeah, but we have to have love them unconditionally,” Keith sighed.

“Who said that?”

Keith laughed. “I mean, that’s true.”

Their laughs died down, leaving them at an awkward silence for a minute.

“Yo-you wanna dance?” Lance asked Keith.

Keith looked at Lance with his eyebrow raised, “huh?”

“I-I mean not together! With Veronica and Romelle! I don’t want to dance with you,” Lance blushed and stuttered.

“I don’t really do dancing.”

“Oh, come on! You probably aren’t that bad!”

“I don’t dance, Lance.”

“Well I’ll teach you! I have moves! You saw how Allura and I were dancing at my parent’s restaurant! I’m basically a pro,” he said hitting his chest.

“I’m okay,” he told him. “You could go and dance with them. I’ll stay here and watch the table.”

“I’ll look like an asshole if I left you alone.”

“I mean, you look like an asshole regardless.”

“Fuck you, Keith,” Lance groaned. “I’ll stay here. It’s okay. We are going out dancing with Allura tomorrow, so I can same my energy for then.” Lance smiled at Keith, causing Keith to blush slightly and turned away.

Keith grabbed his drink and chugged the rest of it. “Whatever, do what you want.”

Lance laughed, “I will.”

 

* * *

 

Lance, Keith, Romelle and Veronica made their way out of the bar. It was slightly colder than before, causing Veronica to grab on to Romelle, causing tipsy Romelle to blush.

“I can take you guys home if you want,” Keith offered.

“Na it’s fine,” said Lance, “besides you drank.”

“I literally had only two drinks, I’m fine. Also, that was what almost two hours ago? I can drive.”

“Let him take us,” Veronica interrupted, “that’s a free ride.”

“We can afford a cab ride,” Lance told her.

“Or you could pay for a cab and I can take your sister and Romelle home,” Keith told him.

“I’m okay with that,” said Veronica.

“What? No, they’re coming with me,” said Lance.

“I’m the oldest one here; you can’t tell me what to do.”

“Lance, just take the offer, it’s too late and you know cabs take longer to get here at night,” Romelle butted in.

“Fine, whatever,” Lance groaned.

“Cool, my car is three blocks away. I can get it and come around,” Keith said.

“We could walk.”

“Suit yourself then. Let’s go.” Keith said as he started walking. Romelle and Veronica walked behind him, leaving Lance behind all three of them. Lance caught up with the girls, walking beside them while Keith walked ahead. Lance and Keith walked in silence, just hearing the conversation between Romelle and Veronica. Once they made it to the car, Romelle and Veronica took the back seat and closed the door before Lance could get in with them.  Keith walked around the car, so he could not see that Veronica pointed at the front seat, signaling Lance to go in the front. Lance groaned and rolled his eyes, then opened the passenger seat door and entered.

“So, where am I taking everyone?” Keith asked the three as he got into the car.

“You can take me home but, I don’t know about Romelle and Lance,” said Veronica.

“I mean, if you could take all three of us home, that would be nice. But you don’t have to, I can stay with Lance or something,” said Romelle.

“I can take you guys to your places; it’s not a problem. So, who’s first?” he asked again.

“From here, I live the closest,” said Veronica, “Lance can put the GPS for my address.”

“Okay.”

Keith started the car but once he did, the music started playing automatically. The song that was playing was “I Write Sins Not Tragedies,” by Panic! At the Disco, causing Lance to burst out laughing.

“I fucking knew it! You are emo!”  
“Shut up!” Keith shouted at him, embarrassed. “It just happened to play by itself!”

“Sure, Keith. I think calling you Panic! At the Disco the other day was the most accurate name for you.”

Keith groaned, “I should kick you out of my car.”

“Enough you two! Lance you know you use to love this song when it came out! Stop making fun of Keith before we don’t get a ride home,” Veronica butted in, hitting Lance on the shoulder.

“Ow! Okay! I didn’t say it was bad! I love Brendon Urie!”

Keith groaned and ignored the siblings bickering and put the car on drive so that he can get out the parking spot.

“Leave Keith alone; let him be emo!” Veronica shouted at Lance.

“I’m not emo! I literally told you guys I played sports. What emo kid plays sports?” Keith shouted as he was driving.

“I don’t know, a half emo,” Lance shrugged.

“Wh-what!? There’s no such thing as one!”

“You probably were the first one.”

Keith groaned again. “Fuck you, Lance.”

“Shut up both of you! The best part is coming up!” Romelle shouted from the back. She happened to be a big fan.

Keith groaned again, having to hear Veronica and Romelle sing the ending of the song badly. He regretted taking them home now. The next song changed, and it was another song that caused Lance to burst out again. It was Fall Out Boy’s, “This Ain’t a Scene, it’s an Arms Race,” causing Keith to groan again.

“Lance, if you laugh one more time, I’ll seriously kick you out my car!” Keith shouted at him.

“Okay, okay relax! I like this song too anyways! As much as I make fun of you for it; I use to listen to these songs too. I just never had the emo look like you do,” Lance said, trying to hold back his laugh.

“Shut up,” Keith groaned loudly, “and tell me where I’m going!”

“Okay, okay! Call down Fall Out Boy!”

“Don’t call me that!”

 

* * *

 

Romelle was the second one Keith dropped off, leaving Lance and Keith alone in the car.

“Where do you live?” Keith asked.

“about twenty minutes from here. Just get back on the high way and get off on exit twenty-four,” Lance told him, “then I will tell you where to go from there.”

Keith nodded and proceeded to drive. They stood in silence, for most of the ride, in which Lance took his phone out and texted Allura on a separate thread.

 

_Allura are you still up?_

_Romelle did me dirty and invited Keith with us and now I’m in the car alone with him._

_This shit is so awkward._

_Please be up!_

 

* * *

 

 

Shiro hovered over Allura after just finishing another round. Shiro kissed Allura once more than dropped himself beside her. They both panted, trying to catch their breath. Allura began to laugh, however.

“What’s so funny?” Shiro turned to face her and asked.

She shook her head and faced him, “nothing, nothing. Just thought of something funny, that’s all.”

“Oh, really now,” Shiro said sarcastically, “or were you just making fun of me in your head.”

She turned herself completely to face him and laid her hand on his cheek, “that’s for me to know, and you to never find out.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not how the saying goes.”

“I do not care,” she said as she leaned in to kiss him. Shiro wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

*ding*

“Son of a bitch,” Allura cursed under her breath after breaking the kiss.

“Language, Allura,” Shiro smirked at her.

“Oh, shut up,” she said hitting his chest and turning away from him. She grabbed her phone and saw that it was Lance who was texting her at 2 in the morning.

 

_Allura are you still up?_

_Romelle did me dirty and invited Keith with us and now I’m in the car alone with him._

_This shit is so awkward._

_Please be up!_

 

Allura groaned.

“Who is it,” Shiro asked her.

“Lance,” she sighed. “He’s in Keith’s car, alone with him.”

“Keith? What’s he doing with Keith?” Shiro asked again, sitting up this time.

“Romelle invited him out with them tonight.”

“And he went? Wow, that doesn’t sound like Keith. I guess he’s changing his mind on everyone. That’s a good sign.”

Allura shrugged, “I guess. Not to me, however.”

“I’m sure he will soon,” Shiro told her as he leaned in to kiss her shoulder.

“I doubt it,” she rolled her eyes. She quickly texted Lance back and set her phone back to where it originally was. She turned to face Shiro, pushed him down on the bed, and hovered over him this time.

“Woah there, Allura,” Shiro laughed, “I thought you were tired.”

“I am. I’m just putting you back down so we can sleep.”

“Are you sure about that,” he smirked.

“Positive.”

 

* * *

 

_Lance, I’m trying to sleep._

_You’re a big boy. You will be fine. Just don’t make it awkward._

_You could kill Romelle tomorrow._

_Just remember my bet is for May, so make your moves then ;)_

Lance groaned at this phone and put it in his pocket.

“You okay?” Keith asked.

“No,” Lance responded, crossing his arms.

“okay,” Keith said.

“Wow, so you’re not gonna ask why?”

“No, why should I?”

“Because that’s what everyone does.”

“Well I’m not everyone.”

“Obviously not. You’re weird.”

“And you’re not?” Keith’s voice became higher pitch.

“Not as much as you.”

Keith shook his head, “bullshit. Whatever makes you sleep at night, Lance.”

“Well it does,” Lance huffed.

Keith shook his head, snickered a little then smirked, “you’re not supposed to respond that way. See you’re the weird one.”

“Bite me, Keith,” Lance turned away, blushing because of the way Keith smirked. ‘Damn it, why do I think he looks cute smiling! Lance! We are supposed to hate him!’

Keith got out the exit Lance told him to and drove back on the streets. “Which way?”

“Huh? Oh… uh just go straight two more blocks then make a left. After that you just go three blocks more.”

Keith nodded, “okay.” Keith followed the directions Lance gave him and made him way there. He made the left turn and drove three more blocks waiting for Lance to tell him which building to stop in front of.

“Drive up mid-way up the block and stop on the right side. The building with the blue door is mine.”

Keith nodded and made his way there slowly until he saw the building with the blue door, He double parked in front of it and put his car on parked. “This one?”

Lance nodded. “uh... thanks, Keith,” her murmured grabbing the door handle to open it.

“Huh? What did you say?”

“I said you’re lame, Keith. Bye!” Lance rushed out the car and slammed the door closed.

“Hey! Fuck you, Lance!” Keith shouted as he rolled down the window. “And what did I say about my door!”

Lance said nothing and walked away quickly, flipping Keith off. Keith groaned, but still waited for Lance to get into the building before he drove off. Lance quickly ran up his stairs to his apartment, skipping every other step to get there faster. Once he made it to his door, he fumbled a bit, trying to find the key for his door and inserted it in the lock. He swung the door opened and closed the door behind him, locking all his locks before he ran into his bed room. He took his shoes off and jumped into the bed face side down and screamed into his sheets. He lifted his head up from the sheets after screaming and groaned.

“When the hell did he become cute!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you made it to the end! What you think about my Klance chapter?????? lol stay toon for the next chapter where things get quite messy....... 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. Idk if anyone would be mad with the part where I had Veronica say that parents still spank you as an adult and that's a stereotype, just to let y'all know I'm Latinx, our parents really do be still hitting us as adults lol not all of course. This is a PSA just in case. Literally what I write for Lance is legit how my family is. (this is just in case because I know people on tumblr complained about certain things about stereotyping in fanfics and I'm just using Lance and his background to relate to me being Latinx like him.) 
> 
> ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING!


	18. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I go with another chapter!! I tried to edit it real quick so that I can not leave anyone hanging till Monday night because I have a midterm to finish and have a lot to do till then. (so if there are more errors than usual, i'm sorry!) So here it is! I'm glad people enjoyed the last chapter! It took me three days to write that chapter because I did not want to disappoint lol. Anyways enjoy this chapter!

Allura woke up in Shiro’s arms the next morning. She yawned and adjusted herself to be more comfortable while Shiro held her.

“Good morning sunshine,” Shiro laughed softly.

“Do not call me that,” she groaned and hit his chest softly. “What time is it?”

“Almost ten,” he told her.

She groaned, “I want to sleep more.”

“I should have called you sleeping beauty if that’s the case,” he joked.

“Shut up,” she hit his chest again. “Can we just stay like this for two more hours?”

“What if I need to use the bathroom?”

“You could go; I’ll use the pillow as a substitute while you’re gone.”

Shiro laughed and kissed her head, “wow, already replacing me?”

“You are not funny, Shiro.”

“I think I am.”

She sighed loudly and lifted her head up from his chest, “whatever you say that makes you feel better.”

Shiro smirked and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. “Rest some more, you will be out till late tonight anyways, you might as well get in more hours of sleep.”

“I know,” she said, resting he head on his chest again, “I kind of don’t want to go anymore because of that, but also I need a drink and I want to dance.”

“I hope you drink responsibly, Allura.”

“Are you shading me?” she lifted her head again.

“Maybe,” he said slyly.

“If I did not want one last round before you have to leave, I would have kicked you out right now without your clothes.”

Shiro laughed again, “I guess I’m that good, huh?”

“God, I should not have boosted your ego.”

“Too late,” he grinned at her.

“Ugh. I’m going back to sleep. Wake me up at twelve.”

 

* * *

 

Allura woke up and saw Shiro wasn’t by her side anymore. She yawned then sat up to check the time on her nightstand clock. It was 12:30, so she decided to finally get up. She put on her robe and tied the robe string around her waist. She wondered where Shiro went, so she walked through her hallway and to her living room, seeing that there still was no sign of Shiro. “Did he really just leave?” Allura murmured. She then heard the bathroom door open, causing her to turn and see Shiro in her hallway.

“Oh, you’re up. Good afternoon,” he smirked as he walked up to her. He was in his underwear and his black t-shirt he came in.

“I thought you had left,” she said, crossing her arms.

Shiro laughed lightly and pulled her closer to him once he reached her. He pushed some of her curly hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek, still smirking at her. “Now, why would you think I’d leave?” he asked her.

She shrugged, “I don’t know. But what I do know is I bought more pancake mix and I would like someone to make me pancakes.”

“And who is that someone? Do I know them?”

She hit his chest, causing Shiro to laugh and pouted, “don’t play games with me, Shirogane.”

“Okay, okay,” he said as he leaned down to kiss her lightly. “Pancakes it is.”

“Good, I’m going to brush my teeth and wash my face. I would like you to be at least have it half way done.”

“It doesn’t take long to brush your teeth,” he told her.

“But I have to wash my face and do my morning skin care routine, Shiro. How else would I keep this face of mine looking this youthful? People think I’m twenty,” she said to him with her hands on her hip now.

Shiro laughed again and kissed her one more time. “Okay, I will make sure I at least get it half way done.”

“That is what I like to hear,” she smirked at him, “now go, I’m starving.”

 

* * *

 

By 2 p.m., Allura and Shiro were already fed and had their last round of the day. Allura sat up on her bed with the covers over her naked body and watched Shiro as he put his clothes on to leave. She always could not help but watch him as he did so, because she could see him move all those muscles he worked for. She hated to admit it, but Shiro was as sexy as everyone said he was, and she did not want to believe it at first until they started sneaking around.

“Can’t keep your eyes off me I see,” Shiro said, buttoning his black jeans.

“Don’t be so full of yourself, Shiro,” she rolled her eyes.

He laughed and walked over to her on the bed and leaned down to hover his upper body over her. “It’s not the first time I caught you though,” he said in a raspy, sexy voice. If Allura did not have plans, she would have taken him again, but right now, she had to control herself.

“And what of it?”

He laughed again and leaned more so that their lips would touch, kissing her deeply. She dropped her upper body down on the bed and wrapped her hands around his neck. His hands removed the covers off her and made their way down her side and to her ass; squeezing it lightly. Allura moaned in his mouth as he did so, and pulled away from the kiss, but bit his lip lightly as they broke apart.

“You have to go, Shirogane,” she panted, “I have a lot to do.”

“I know, I know,” he said with the sexy, raspy voice again, “but you’re making it harder for me to leave.”

“Well, sorry. I have other things to do besides you,” she let out a light laugh.

“I don’t know if I’m offended by that statement or not,” he laughed lightly too. He kissed her once more and pulled away from her. He got off the bed and stood up, looking on the floor for where his shirt went.

She got up from the bed now, and looked for her robe, which she then found thrown on the end of the bed. She walked over to grab it, and Shiro also finally found his shirt and grabbed it off the floor. He put on his shirt and Allura put her robe on.

“Oh, I forgot to give you your gift,” he told her as he walked over to her and grabbed her hand. “It’s in my car; I’ll go get it and come back.

She shook her head, “it’s not necessary, Shiro. You did not have to give me a gift. Get your money back on it.”

“Nope, can’t do that.”

“Why not?” she said, tilting her head.

“Because I don’t want to. I want to give you your gift,” he told her. “Now, will you excuse me, I’ll be right back with your gift.” He smiled and walked out her room, and she followed behind him.

“What makes you think I will open the door?” she called out.

“If you don’t answer the door today, I will still bring it to you at work. Either way you’re going to get it.” Both of them reached her front door and he opened, and he turned to her to smile at her. “Be right back,” he told her as he headed out.

She groaned and closed the door behind him. “You can’t except the gift Allura,” she told herself, “no way in hell.”

* * *

   
Shiro came back up about a few minutes later with Allura’s gift.

“Got your gift,” Shiro said as he held up a small white box with a pink bow on it; Allura’s favorite color and smiled at Allura. He took a seat next to her and handed her the small box, yet she did not reach for it.

She looked down at the box then shook her head, “I’m sorry, Shiro, I cannot accept this. I really appreciate it but really, this is not necessary.”

He grabbed her hand and put the box in it, “I know you think that, but I don’t. I want you to have it. I’m not returning it.”

“You’re an idiot,” she mumbled.

Shiro smiled and reached for her hair to put some of it behind her ear, so that he can get a better look at her. “I know, I know,” he told her, “now, open it. I think you will like it. Or so I hope.”

Allura let of a big sigh and undid the pink bow on it. She hesitated to open the box after, but she could feel Shiro still looking at her. She slowly opened the box and saw the gift. It was a rose gold necklace with a crescent moon that had pink stones on it. It was beautiful. “Shiro,” she told him, “I- I cannot accept this. It is too nice.” She handed the box back to him, but he refused to take it.

“Yes, you can,” he said in a lower voice, “I want you to have it.”

She looked up at him and he smirked at her. She looked back at the necklace, admiring how beautiful it was, and liked that Shiro had good taste. “Thank you, Shiro,” she whispered, still looking down.

He reached his hand to her face and moved it to face him. He smiled at her again, then brought her into a kiss. “You’re welcome, Allura. Happy Birthday.” She turned away and blushed; trying to prevent Shiro from seeing. Shiro grabbed the box from her, causing her to look back at him, and saw him take the necklace out of the box. “Turn around.”

She nodded and did so. She moved her hair up and Shiro put the necklace on her. Once he was done, she put her hair back down and turned to Shiro. She looked up at him and he smiled at her again, then leaned in to kiss her once more.

“It looks beautiful on you,” he whispered.

She blushed and turned away, “shut up.”

Her heart started to beat fast at that moment. She cursed at herself for it. She tried her best not to feel the way she was feeling now, but Shiro was getting to her. She thought that maybe it was because she was given the gift, so she tried to ignore it. But it was hard to. Takashi Shirogane gave her a beautiful gift; and she hated to admit it. She loved the moon, and when she was younger, her and her parents would go on their roof during the summer nights and look at the moon through a telescope. Her father would tell her all the myths from many different cultures and how the moon was a part of each of them. Her dad would always read up on astronomy and would tell Allura about it, which Allura would stay and listen because of how excited her dad was to talk about it. She ended up remembering a lot of it and would say she always wanted to be an astronaut, but as she got older, she thought she had to follow in her father’s footsteps.

“Why a moon?” she asked him.

“Because, the moon is beautiful and so are you,” he told her, “when it’s night and everything is dark, it’s the moon that shines bright. And, I think you are like the moon.”

She looked down at the necklace and touched it. “Well, I think the moon is beautiful too,” she smiled up at him. “I really like it.”

“I’m glad you do.”

She looked down at the necklace and smiled softly. “Thank you, Shiro.”

 

* * *

 

Allura looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity and felt like she was about to have a heart attack. Her heart did not stop beating since before and she hated it. ‘Do not catch feelings for him, Allura. It was just a gift…. A very beautiful gift… Damn it, Allura! Get it together!’ she thought to herself. She shook her head and went back to doing her makeup for the night out. Her bell rang while she was blending her foundation, so she groaned. She could not leave it like that, or it would dry up, so she took her beauty blender with her while she went to open the door.

“They always catch me at a bad time,” she groaned and still patted in the foundation on her face while she walked. With her free hand, she opened the door and saw her friends already dressed up and ready for the night. Romelle had her hair pulled back into a slick ponytail and wore just black eyeliner on her eyes and a nude lip. She wore a mint green, spaghetti strap crop top with a matching mint green mini skirt, a white leather jacket, and white pumps to match. Lance, on the other hand, had his hair pushed back with a lot of hair wax most likely. He wore a navy-blue, short leave button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks that hugged his legs, black dress shoes and his usual navy bomber jacket.

“You’re not ready yet!?” Lance shouted as he walked in after Romelle did.

Allura’s eye twitched and closed her door. “Hey! Do not ask me why I’m not ready yet when you’re usually the last one to finish!”

“She’s right about that,” Romelle called out as she reached the living room and took her jacket off to place it on the couch. Allura and Lance followed, and Allura was still tapping her face with her beauty blended.

“I am almost finished anyways. I just need to finish my face and then get dressed, so relax,” she told Lance.

“Okay, okay. But ‘Lura! I have to tell you what that gremlin over there did to me last night!” he shouted as he pointed to Romelle.

“Who are you calling a gremlin!” Romelle shouted at Lance.

“You! Who else?” he screamed at her and put his hands on his hips.

Allura groaned loudly and walked away from the both of them and headed back to her room to finish her makeup. The other two followed behind here and continue to bicker, causing Allura to roll her eyes.

“Will you two relax! Also, one at a time please! I feel like I’m going to get a migraine,” she said as she took a seat on her vanity chair. Lance and Romelle sat at the end of her bed and Lance pushed his hair back.

“As I was going to say,” he cleared his throat, “this one over here invited Keith even though I did her the favor of inviting her with my sister and I, so that she can flirt with my god damn sister! The audacity this woman has when I gifted her!”

“Gifted me?!” Romelle shouted at Lance.

“Yes! I did! And what did you do to repay me? Bring my enemy with us!”

“Sound familiar, doesn’t it?” Allura said and rolled her eyes.

“You should thank me since the both of you got along!” Romelle shouted back.

“Whatever! Next time you want to come with my sister and I, I will leave you behind!” Lance poked Romelle’s shoulder.

“Go ahead! It’s not like I do not have Veronica’s number!”

Allura groaned as she set her face with powder. “Will you two stop shouting! I have neighbors you know! Lance, Romelle told me beforehand anyway-”

“So, you knew!” he pointed at her.

“Let me finish!” she shouted back, “Romelle did it as a joke because I said it would be funny; we did not know he would actually say yes!”

“So, you were in on it too! WOW! Fake friends I have here!” he said crossing his arms.

Allura’s eye twitched again and turned to face the pair, “that’s my line! You guys started with me first when you allowed Shiro into my building!”

“That was different!” Lance shouted.

“No! It was not!”

“But you made up and now you are on a big project! It worked out!” Romelle added.

“That’s not the point!”

“That is the point! It helped you out in the long run. How is Keith coming to hang out with us going to help me?” Lance said pointing at his chest.

“I do not know! Maybe something will happen between you two!”

Lance shook his head and made an “x” with his fingers. “Nope, nope, no!”

“Whatever! I bet it will!” Allura said and turned back to face her mirror to finish the rest of her face.

Lance groaned loudly and fell onto Allura’s bed. “Keith and I could never be together.”

“But you two had so much in common last night,” said Romelle.

“Oh, really now,” said Allura as she started to apply bronzer her face, “tell me all of it.”

“No!” Lance shouted.

“Keith and Lance both like dogs; they played baseball when they were younger and had the same position, and he listens to music Lance said he likes. I think it’s meant to be,” Romelle smirked.

“No, it’s not!” Lance shot up from the bed. “It’s just a coincidence!”

 “Sure, Lance, just a coincidence,” Allura said as she started to apply blush next.

“I don’t know about that, Lance,” Romelle sung.

Lance reached over the bed and grabbed the closest pillow causing Romelle to get up from the bed and run to Allura’s side, “keep on and I’ll ruin your makeup with the pillow.”

“You better not!” Allura shouted.

Lance groaned and put the pillow back. Romelle stuck her tongue out at him causing Lance to flip her off. She rolled her eyes and looked to face Allura now; watching her do her makeup. She noticed that Allura was wearing a necklace that she had never seen before.

“Nice necklace. Where did you get it from?” she asked Allura.

Allura jumped slightly but smiled so that she could play it off. “Oh, it’s new. I got it online as a birthday gift to myself.”

“It’s super pretty!”

“Thanks,” Allura told her as she changed her makeup brush to now put a pink highlight on her cheekbone, “I thought it was so nice that I had to get it.”

“It suits you,” Romelle smiled at her.

“I hope it does,” Allura laughed. She finished putting her highlight on and sprayed her face with setting spray. She fanned her now wet face with a paper fan she had that she would always use to dry her face. “Okay, I just need to get dressed now. So, Lance out.”

He sighed dramatically and got up from the bed, “okay.” He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Allura got up and went into her closet to pull out her outfit for the night. It was a hot pink, satin bodycon dress with a slit on one side and slightly exposed on the back. As for shoes, she took out a matching pair of hot pink, opened toe pumps.

“Oh, I like that dress!” Romelle complemented.

“I know, isn’t it so pretty!” Allura said as placed the dress on the bed and took her robe off so that she could change into the dress.

“We have to take so many pictures tonight. I need it for my Instagram.”

Allura tied the strings on the back of her dress and rolled her eyes. “Why? Can’t we just enjoy our night out?”

“Yes, we can, but I also still follow some people from back home and I want them to see that you and I are flourishing and minding my business.”

Allura laughed, “those idiots back home do not need to see us flourishing. They also cannot judge when half of them are either in bad marriages or are in relationships where they or their partner is cheating on them or they are the ones cheating.”

“I know! But still, I want them to see that I am not the weird girl they said I was and you’re not just Lotor’s ex-girlfriend he cheated on.”

Allura put her shoes on and walked over back to her vanity to put on her lipstick and lip-gloss. “Well screw them. They can kiss my ass for judging you and I.” Allura said as she put on a nude lipstick.

“I know, but still Allura, we’re taking many pictures.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Allura said as she now put lip-gloss over her lipstick. “Alright, I’m ready. Let’s get out of here. Tell Lance to call the uber.”

 

* * *

 

The trio made it to the club soon after. They were in a reserved spot, which was somewhat expensive to even get a spot, but luckily Shay and Hunk joined them, so they split the cost.

“Alright everyone! Let’s make a toast!” Romelle shouted over the loud music and raised a shot glass in the air. Everyone followed with their glasses as well. “To my best friend since we were practically in the womb! We came here to celebrate your birthday and journey towards another year of life. We want you to have fun tonight and enjoy yourself! As well as live a long, healthy life so that we can spend it with you! Happy birthday, Allura!”

“Happy birthday Allura!” everyone else but Allura said. They clashed their glasses together and all took their shot.

Allura took her shot and made a face in disgust because of how strong it was. “Thank you, everyone! I love you all!”

“We love you more, Allura,” Shay shouted over the music.

“Yeah,” Hunk agreed, “you are the best leader and have a beautiful heart!”

“Aw! Thank you! Both of you!” Allura said putting her hand on her chest. “Let’s make it a fun night for all of us!”

“Yeah! Let’s get to the dance floor because my legs are about to move themselves to the dancefloor if we don’t go! My song is on!” Lance shouted.

The group laughed. “We will go in a bit, you three go ahead first!” Shay said to the trio.

“Say no more!” Lance shouted back as he grabbed Romelle and Allura. “Let’s go!” Allura and Romelle got up and followed Lance to the dance floor. They found a spot that seemed good for them and started to dance to the upbeat music that was playing. “Get it birthday girl! Show this whole club what you’re working with!”

“Lance!” Allura laughed.

“Oh, come one, Allura! I know how you get down! Drop it low!”

Allura laughed again and started to get more into the music. Lance and Romelle cheered her on as she did, causing her to laugh and stumble a bit from embarrassment. “Guys stop!” she laughed and whined at the same time.

“No! We have to support our friend!” Romelle told her.

“Go best friend that’s my best friend!” Lance shouted as he spun her around. Allura laughed and kept getting into the music.

 “It’s my birthday and I’m going to celebrate!” Allura shouted with her hands in the air.

“Yeah!”

 

* * *

 

It was already one in the morning and Allura was already feeling a bit tipsy. She grabbed her clutch that was beside her where she was sitting and pulled her phone out. She saw that there was a text from Shiro, so she answered it.

_Shiro: Have fun tonight. Don’t drink too much!_

_Allura: No promises._

_Shiro: Shouldn’t you be celebrating?_

_Allura: Shouldn’t you be sleeping?_

_Shiro: Touché. Anyways, are you okay?_

_Allura: I am blessed._

_Shiro: You’re drunk, already aren’t you?_

_Allura: Nooooo… but what of it?_

_Shiro: Drink responsibly, Allura._

_Allura: Are you shading me?_

_Shiro: No._

_Allura: Seems like it, mister._

_Shiro: I am not. But you should be enjoying yourself tonight. Text me when you get home if you can._

_Allura: I’ll see._

 

“Hey, Allura, who are you texting,” Romelle asked as she leaned in to look at Allura’s phone.

Allura quickly pulled her phone away from Romelle’s view and put it in her clutch. “Uh… I was texting Amara. She’s asking me if we are having fun!” she lied.

“It’s six in the morning in London,” Romelle told her.

“She just got home from partying too! You know how she is.”

Romelle knew she was lying but went along with it anyways. “Oh, you’re right. Amara is and always will be that party girl.”

“Yup!” Allura said as she reached for the bottle of liquor and poured two shots for her and Romelle. “Let’s take another one!” she told her as she handed her a shot glass. “To our long friendship!”

“Yeah, to our friendship…”

 

* * *

 

Romelle opened the door to Allura’s apartment and Lance carried drunk Allura inside. The both of them walked to Allura’s room, and Lance laid her down on her bed while Romelle put her and Allura’s clutches on the nightstand. Romelle took her shoes off and told Lance to get out of the room so that she can put Allura in her robe at least.

“Romelle,” Allura whined and tilted side to side. “I’m tired.”

“I know, I know. Let me take this dress off of you.”

Allura lifted her hands and Romelle removed the dress off of her. Romelle handed Allura her robe, in which Allura barely was able to grasp it, but managed, and put it on herself. Allura then laid back down on her bed and knocked out fast. Romelle grabbed a makeup remover wipe from Allura’s vanity and removed Allura’s makeup before she turned her head and ruined her pillow.

“Romelle I need my phone,” Allura said while Romelle wiped her face.

“For what?” Romelle asked.

“I need to tell Amara I’m home.”

“I’m sure she won’t even answer you till the morning.”

Allura shook her head with her eyes closed. “No, I need it.”

Romelle sighed and stopped wiping Allura’s face with the makeup wipe. She reached for Allura’s clutch and pulled out her phone to hand it to her. Allura grabbed the phone and opened her eyes slightly so that she could see the screen. She unlocked her phone, went to her messages, and began typing away; keeping the screen from Romelle’s view. “There,” Allura said as she locked her phone and handed it to Romelle. Romelle grabbed the phone and put it on the night stand and finished getting the last bit of makeup. She then put the covers over Allura once she was done and walked over to the living room where Lance already changed into his pajamas that he left there for every time they go out and laid across Allura’s sofa.

“Is she sleeping already?” Lance asked when he spotted Romelle walking into the kitchen to throw away the makeup wipe.

“Yeah,” Romelle called out as she made her way back to the living room, “luckily she did not act like she did last time.”

“That would have been funny to see though,” said Lance. Romelle sighed and sat next to where Lance was laying down. “I saw her texting Shiro on her phone while we were at the club,” she told him.

Lance shot up, “so that means Keith may have been right after all. I mean he would not text her this late about work. She would curse him out.”

Romelle nodded in agreement. “I know.” Romelle looked down and sighed. “I cannot believe she doesn’t trust us. Especially me! I tell her everything! An-and she does not want to tell me as if I would judge her for it.”

“Maybe it’s because you judged her for dating Lotor,” Lance told her.

“But I knew Lotor was a piece of shit from the beginning. I don’t really think Shiro is that way. I was just looking out for her!” Romelle told Lance, now looking up at him.

“Yeah, I get it, but remember; she was in love with Lotor, and to have her best friend judge her for being with him maybe caused her to keep certain things from you that she thinks you will judge her on.”

“But I wouldn’t! And she even apologized to me when she broke up with Lotor and said she should have listened to me!” A tear fell down Romelle’s eye, “I was looking out for her, not judging her.”

Lance wiped the tear from Romelle’s cheek and sighed, “I know boo, I know. I agree with you. It’s just difficult for her to maybe even say something.”

Romelle brushed his hand off and looked down. “I… I guess you’re right.”

Lance placed his hands on his shoulder, “Go to sleep, Romelle. We had a long night and your feet are definitely killing you.”

Romelle nodded and pulled Lance into a hug. “Thank you, Lance. I’m sorry about last night with Keith.”

Lance hugged her back, “it’s okay. I actually did get along with him, which was a surprise.”

Romelle pulled away and wiped her eyes. “God, I need to take this makeup off.”

Lance laughed, “yeah, go and do that. I’m heading to bed, okay?”

Romelle nodded again, “okay. Goodnight, Lance.”

“Goodnight, Romelle.”

Romelle made her way back to Allura’s room. She removed her false lashes and grabbed a few makeup wipes to wipe her makeup off now. She then looked into Allura’s drawers and took out a pair of pajamas she could wear to sleep. She put on a matching shorts and shirt pajama set that she usually would take on nights like these because they were pretty comfortable. She heard a buzz come from where Allura slept and looked up to see her phone lit up. Romelle walked over to the nightstand where the phone was and viewed the lock screen.

 

_New Message: Shiro_

 

The message did not appear for that Allura had it that way, so Romelle could not see it and did not want to go into her phone. However, she really knew now that Keith wasn’t lying. She walked around the bed and went to the other side of it so that she can sleep there. She pulled the covers up, slid inside them, and put her head on the pillow, facing the sleeping Allura. Even though Lance had a point before, she still wondered why Allura would hide this from her, but she was going to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF! Allura got caught! Now what? lololol I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had some nice Shallura moments in there and then of course the dramaaaaa! I'm just saying if you have not realized, I love drama and you guys will probably want to fight me for it lol. ANYWAYS! I'll try to post the next chapter maybe Tuesday or Wednesday!


	19. You Don't Trust Us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with a new chapter!!! I've been on a writers block for the past few days with some of the future chapters and I almost deleted the two chapters I had in the past week because I'm like ugh! I don't like it! but also I think I'm just thinking too hard lol. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

It was a few hours later, noon to be exact, and Allura woke up first. She luckily did not have a hangover this time, which she was thankful for, since it meant she did not exceed her limit like she did on New Year’s. She looked beside her and saw Romelle was still sleeping; facing away from her, so she left her there to sleep. She got up from the bed, grabbed her phone, and headed to use the bathroom. She closed her bathroom door behind her and locked it so no one would barge in by accident. She pulled her underwear down and sat on the toilet to do her business. She opened her phone and checked the unread message from Shiro.

 

_I’m glad you made it home safe._

She looked at the message, but instead of responding back, she closed her phone. She finished her business, washed her face, brushed her teeth, and made her way to the kitchen, especially since she was starving and could use some cereal right now. She reached into her cabinets and pulled out her favorite cereal, Lucky Charms. She did not care if it was advertised to children, she still loved it.

“Ooh, make me a bowl,” said a voice behind her, causing her to jump.

“Lance! You scared me!’

“I’m sorry. I just heard you walk into the kitchen, so I thought you were gonna make breakfast and I wanted some so I woke up.”

She shook her head and took two bowls out from another cabinet. “Of course, you would only wake up to food.”

“Hey, a man’s gotta eat.” Lance went into the fridge to grab the milk while Allura poured two bowls of cereal for them. Lance handed Allura the milk, which Allura took it to pour it into the cereal. Lance took out two spoons and handed her one, and she thanked him for it. “Bon appetite,” he laughed.

Allura chuckled as well and put a spoon full of cereal in her mouth. “Ugh, this is so good after a night out,” she told him, still chewing.

“Tell me about it,” Lance responded, also still chewing.

“You guys are eating without me?” said a feminine voice behind the two. Both of them turned and saw Romelle there, rubbing her eyes and walking up to them.

“I didn’t want to wake you up, and Lance woke up because he heard me,” Allura told Romelle as she set her cereal bowl down to get Romelle a bowl. She poured the cereal and milk for her and Lance got a spoon out to give to Romelle. They both handed what they had to Romelle and Romelle thanked them and scooped up some cereal.

“I love this cereal,” Romelle said with her mouth full.

“Same,” Lance and Allura said at the same time.

“Let’s go to the living room, my legs still hurt from last night and I don’t want to sit on those uncomfortable chairs you got for your table, Allura. No offense,” said Lance.

“Offended,” Allura said as she took another scoop. “Let’s go then.”

 

* * *

 

The trio finished up their cereal and put the empty bowls on the coffee table. They say along Allura’s couch and watched some Netflix for the time being. Allura’s phone buzzed, causing Allura to quickly grab it and text back whoever texted her. Lance and Romelle looked at each other, then to Allura.

“Is that Amara?” Romelle asked.

“Huh,” Allura shot her head up, “uh, yeah it is. She told me how she had a crazy night out with her brother. You know how my cousins are when they get together.”

“Oh, that’s funny,” Romelle said, glaring at her. She felt like she could not hold back anymore. She wanted to know the truth. “Because last night I could have sworn you were texting Shiro.”

Allura looked at Romelle and laughed, “maybe you have to get your laser done again because I was not.”

“Mm… no, I don’t. I know what I saw,” Romelle responded.

Allura’s facial expression changed now. “Romelle, I was not texting Shiro and why would I be?”

“I don’t know,” Romelle said, putting her hand on her chin, “because you are screwing him or something. I mean why else would he be texting you on a Saturday night while you are at a club?”

“Romelle,” Lance whispered as he scooted over to her, “chill.”

“No, Lance. I will not “chill”,” she told him and did air quotes with her fingers.

“Romelle, you are hallucinating. I was not texting Shiro last night.” Allura angrily said but tried her best to remain calm.

“Allura, I saw his name on your phone last night while you were sleeping!”

“Why were you looking at my phone!”

“Because I wanted to know if I was right or not! I didn’t look in your phone, but I saw his name pop up when he texted you. There is no way in hell that you are not seeing him if he is texting you so late. I am sure he would not be texting you about work at four in the bloody morning!”

Allura scoffed and got up from her couch, “Think what you want, Romelle. I’m not seeing him and that is final!” She began to walk away, but now Lance butted in.

“Keith told us, Allura,” said Lance.

She turned from where she was and faced the pair. “What are you talking about. Not you too, Lance.”

“I’m talking about how Keith saw you and Shiro getting into his car, holding hands and kissing each other,” he began to raise his voice.

Allura shook her head, “Keith is lying, he just-”

“He’s not lying. I know he’s not. He texted me right after he saw you two and told me the next day in detail. Keith would not make that up?”

She scoffed again and crossed her arms, “oh bullshit. He hates me, he probably just wants you two to be against me.”

“No, he doesn’t, Allura.”

“Oh, so now you’re defending him. I thought you hated him,” she spat at him.

“I do, but he would not do that because he hates you. He told me because he thinks that you’re going to play Shiro and somehow using what you have with each other, against him.”

“God, you both believe anything you hear.”

“We have proof, Allura. Keith caught you two and I saw you text Shiro. There is no other explanation,” said Romelle.

Allura scoffed loudly again, “You know what? Believe what you want. You two could also leave my apartment.” She told them. She began to walk away again and Romelle quickly followed behind her; Lance following behind Romelle.

“Why couldn’t you tell us, Allura!? Do you not trust us? Do you not trust me?” Romelle shouted at her. Allura stopped where she was but did not face Romelle. “Is it because I judged you for dating Lotor? Huh? Because I told you he was not good for you and you could not take that I did not like him like the rest of your family?”

Allura’s hand turned into a fist, turned around and charged towards Romelle. Lance however, pulled Romelle back and stood in front of her. “Allura, stop,” he told her.

“Why are you bringing up Lotor! This has nothing to do with him!” Allura shouted at Romelle.

“Because you seem to think I would judge you for having something with Shiro because of Lotor; that’s why you did not say anything!” Romelle shouted from behind Lance. “Aren’t we best friends, Allura? I tell you everything! Yet you do not do the same! What is it, Allura? Why can’t you trust me!?”

“Because I hated myself for actually liking him!” Allura shouted and started to tear up. Both Lance and Romelle looked at Allura in silence as she looked down and began to cry. “I hated myself for liking Shiro. I told myself I hated him, but we began to be alone with each other and I could not help it anymore. I hated myself for wanting him, and dreaming about him, so I wanted to keep it a secret. I still tell myself I cannot be with him, and that I cannot catch feelings for him, especially since I am not even sure I trust him. I feel like I cannot trust anyone anymore. And I blame Lotor for it. He ruined me. He manipulated me and went behind my back, so I thought anyone that was close to me could do the same.” She wiped the tears from her cheek and looked up at Romelle and Lance. “I have not expressed much of myself since then because of what he did. So, I am sorry if you think I do not trust you. I do trust you; it is just hard to tell you both anything because the stupid voice in my head tells me I should not trust anyone anymore. Yeah, I am screwing Shiro on the weekends, but I leave it as that because I told myself I cannot trust him enough to have a relationship with him. I told him we could only have casual sex and the occasional flirting and kissing because we both enjoy it. And I think he has feelings for me after he have me the necklace for my birthday; I’m not sure, but I feel like I am going to hurt him, and I feel like I am doing what Lotor did to me.” Lance grabbed Allura before Allura fell to the floor and held on to her. “I am sorry I am a bad friend. I am sorry I lied to you both and thought you would betray me.”

“Allura, please don’t cry. You are not a bad friend,” Lance told her. Allura buried her head in his chest and began to cry more.

Romelle walked over to the two with tears in her eyes forming and went down on the ground with her friends. “Allura, look at me, please,” Romelle said to her. Allura slowly lifted her head from Lance’s chest and faced Romelle. Romelle wiped away some tears and cupped her face. “I love you so much, Allura. You are my best friend. You have been with me through everything from our potty training, to riding our first bikes, coming out, being bullied for my sexuality and having you and Amara defend me against the whole school, having my first breakup and other breakups; basically every journey in my entire life. I do not think you are a bad friend. I actually blamed myself for you not telling me at first, then blamed you instead. I should not have, but I was so angry that you were keeping things from me. I love you, Allura and I would never, ever betray you like that bastard did. I was your friend first before he was your boyfriend, I would never do what he did to you.”

Allura reached over to Romelle’s cheek and wiped away her tears, “I am sorry, Romelle. I love you so much.”

Romelle pulled Allura into a tight hug and rubbed her back while she did. “I love you too, Allura. I’m sorry I lashed out on you. I just want use to be honest with each other from now on.”

Allura pulled away from the hug, wiped her tears and nodded. “I will. I will be honest.”

Lance placed both hands on each of his friends’ shoulders, “and so will I. From today on, I will be honest.” He pulled both of them into a hug and squeezed them tight, causing them to whine.

“Lance, I cannot breathe,” Allura mumbled.

“Oh, my bad,” Lance said as he pulled away from the hug. “I wasn’t being honest before but now I am. I… I think I like Keith…” he said scratching the back of his head. “I didn’t mean to either, but his emo ass happens to be cute as fuck.”

Both girls laughed, “I knew it!” said Romelle.

“Okay now, don’t go mocking me now,” he said, now crossing his arms.

Both girls laughed more, “aw Lance has a crush,” Allura mocked.

“Lance and Keith sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Romelle sung.

Lance began to blush furiously and scoffed, “shut up!”

“We’re just teasing, Lance,” Allura said as she poked him, “it is all out of love.”

Lance smiled at his friends, “I know, I know. Can we get up from the floor now, I have bad knees.”

 

* * *

 

“So…” Lance started to say.

“So, what, Lance?” Allura asked, tilting her head.

“How is it?”

“How is what?”

“You know…. you and Shiro.”

“Lance, you can’t just ask her how it is!” Romelle told him.

“Listen! I always wanted to know how he was in bed. I mean look at that man!”

Allura sighed and grabbed the pillow that was behind her so that she could bury her face in it. “No, Lance!” she said into the pillow.

“Why not!? I’m curious!”

She lifted her head up and glared at him, “stay curious.”

“Oh, come on Allura!” he said as he scooted closer to her and grabbed her arm; pulling it. “I want to know!”

 “Lance, why do you want to know so bad?”

“As I said before, that man is built like a God!”

Allura groaned and buried her face in the pillow again. “Lance please stop saying that.”

“Tell me and I will stop,” he poked at her.

She groaned again and lifted her head from the pillow to face Lance. “He’s good, okay? That’s all you’re going to get from me,” she told him as she buried her faced in the pillow once again.

“That’s it? Just good?! I need more details!”

“No!” she said into the pillow.

“Yes!”

“You know,” Romelle butted in, “I’m a bit curious myself,” she said, also poking at Allura.

Allura lifted her head again and looked at Romelle this time, “how can you be curious too!?”

Romelle shrugged. “I don’t know. I just want to know if he lives up to what everyone fantasizes about at the office.”

“What exactly to do they say in the office?” Allura raised her brow.

“Oop! Someone is getting jealous!” Lance teased.

“I am not!” she shouted, “I am just curious.”

“Well, I heard some of the girls in the bathroom say how they think he’s rough and stuff because of how tall and muscular he is. I even heard one girl say he probably fucks like a gladiator from the show, Spartacus.”

“Well, we would not know until the person that actually screws him on a weekly basis tells us,” Lance smirked at Allura, causing her to hit him with the pillow.

“He’s right, Allura,” Romelle said as she leaned closer to Allura, “so spill.”

Allura scrunched her nose then sighed. “He is not what they say, but… he could be,” she blushed.

“OH MY GOD!” Lance screamed.

“LANCE! SHUT UP!” Allura screamed, embarrassed about it.

“I’m sorry but oh my fucking GOD, Allura! You’re screwing a god!”

“I am not! He is not a god. He is just a regular man who happens to be very, very good in bed.”

“Ooh!” Lance said, poking at her, “you are so fucking lucky!”

“Okay, to be fair, I deserve it,” she laughed.

“So, he’s better than Lotor?”

“Most definitely,” she nodded. “He’s done things to me faster than Lotor ever did. I did not even have to ask for it.”

“We love a man who satisfies.”

Romelle scoffed and rolled her eyes, “don’t hold men up on a pedestal for doing things they are supposed to do.”

“I mean, you’re right,” Lance said, “but men are stupid. I can say that because I am a man who has not realized that shit until after college.”

Allura laughed, “at least you learned,” she told Lance.

Lance smiled and pulled her into a hug, “How did it all start though?”

“Well… I kind of cursed him out and then, one thing led to another and… we kind of screwed in his office,” she said looking down, trying to hide her embarrassment.

“In his office!?” her friends both shouted.

“Shut up! I am not proud of myself for that!”

“Allura’s getting out of her comfort zone; I like it!” Romelle said in excitement for her friend.

“Romelle, stop!” she whined.

“Oh my god it’s like porn, but real,” Lance laughed.

“Lance!” she whined some more.

“I’m sorry, but oh my god, I am so happy that you two are together,” Lance squealed.

“But we are not even a relationship.”

Lance broke the hug, “well do you want to be in one?”

“Well…” she looked down. “I’m not sure. I mean he is super sweet, as much as I hate to admit it. In the morning, he makes me pancakes if I want some, he likes to hold me in his arms while we sleep,” she said hugging herself now, “he’s a great listener when I tell him about things that someone else would find super annoying, plus gives great eye contact while doing so, and he puts up with my shit. He would literally make a great boyfriend, but I don’t know if I could go through that, especially since we work together. I mean, what if we date then break up, we would have to see each other still, and what if he’s like this now, but is actually an asshole in disguise.” She sighed loudly and dropped her head lower. “I don’t know guys, he seems perfect but, I cannot help but think about the bad outcomes. Also, I have too much god damn pride to even allow it. I hate that about myself.”

“Listen, Allura,” Romelle said, comforting her, “first things first, what does your heart tell you?”

“Romelle, do not come to me with that cliché bullshit,” Allura groaned.

“I’m serious! What does your heart tell you when you’re around him?”

“It… it tells me that I might just have caught feelings for Shiro, as much as feel like I also do not want to.”

“Well, I think you should follow your heart. Also, not to be that person, but I don’t think anyone could beat Lotor in the ‘breaking your heart the worst’ category. You could try it out and if not, break up. But just tell him that those are your terms for being together. Like if you break up, do not let it affect what happens at work. Do not mix business with pleasure.”

“I agree,” Lance butted in, “also make sure he agrees to those terms first and see how it goes. I say give him a chance and drop him if you don’t like it.”

“Okay, but what if he also does not want to be in a relationship?” Allura asked her friends, “then I look stupid.”

“He likes you; a lot! Trust me. A little birdy told me,” said Lance.

“Keith told you that, didn’t he?” Allura asked him

“I said a little birdy. I cannot disclose who that birdy was.”

“It’s Keith, Allura. It’s obvious who else would know how Shiro feels about you,” Romelle told her. Lance groaned but Romelle ignored him, “I think that maybe you two should definitely talk about it with each other and see. Communication is key.”

Allura looked down again and sighed loudly. “I guess you’re right,” she told her friends, “but,” she looked back up, “I cannot do that now. I think it is best if I wait till after the project is over. I cannot deal with that while we are still working on it.”

“Understandable,” said Lance, “I agree too.”

“Yeah, so do I,” Romelle said.

Allura shook her head, “okay, enough about me, can we go back to Lance and Keith,” she smirked at Lance.”

“There’s nothing to it!” Lance said.

“You said you liked him,” she poked his chest, “now spill! What made YOU change your mind?”

“I’m pretty sure it’s because of Friday night,” Romelle laughed.

Lance blushed hard. “Well... I... He,” Lance stuttered. “I just think he got a little cute that’s all to it!”

“But why?” Allura pressured him to answer, “I want to know what you see in him. I literally told you how my sex life with Shiro is and got super serious just now! You have to tell me!”

“Okay! Fine!” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. “When we are alone together, I… I see that Keith is not so bad. He also actually smiles while we are alone, which is the cutest fucking thing.”

“Wow, he actually smiles?” Allura said.

“I said the same thing! His smile is so god damn cute though!” he told his friends; grabbing Allura’s hand while he spoke. “And we have things in common with each other! Like shit, who would have thought!?”

“Seriously, you two have totally different personas,” Romelle chuckled.

“I know right! It’s just crazy to me!” he shouted then sighed, “but I don’t think he likes me.”

“Oh bullshit, Lance! He literally came to hang out with us!” Romelle said, trying to lift his spirit up. “He would have not come if he hated you so much.”

“He came because you asked him too, and he said he likes you because you are the nicest to him out of the three of us.”

“That does not mean anything!”

“Yes, it does!”

“Uh, I do not think so, Lance,” Allura butted in between the two as they leaned over her during their screaming match on who’s right, “I mean, if he hated you so much, he would have probably acted the same as he does when you are around us, but he does not. You even said it yourself, that he smiles in front of you, and I swear I never saw that man smile.”

“See, it’s two against one. He probably likes you. You two are literally pining over each other!”

“No way!” Lance shook his head.

“Yes way! Come on! I think you should start dropping hints that you like him.”

“No!”

“Lance, you used to do it to me before we became friends,” Allura told him, “you can do it. I believe in you!”

“I lost my skills!”

“Don’t lie now, Lance!” Romelle said. “Starting tomorrow, you will drop hints at Keith. See where it goes.”

“Romelle, Allura!” he whined, “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can, Lance. You got this!”

Lance groaned and threw himself back and hit the couch, “I will fight you two if he doesn’t know that I’m dropping hints.” Lance sighed then brought himself back up, “side note; I won the bet with Shiro and Allura, so pay up Romelle! I won! It’s April!”

“Fuck,” Romelle cursed.

“Actually, Lance you didn’t,” Allura smirked at him.

“How?” he asked her.

“Because we started at the end of March. So, jokes on both of you,” she said, pointing at them, “none of you win.” She crossed her arms and smiled widely, finally telling her friends that their little bet failed.

“WHAT!” they both shouted at the same time.

Allura laughed, “ha! That is what you two get!”

“Wait a second, since March! So, like almost a month already!?” said Lance.

“Yup, you thought I was going to let either of you win too?”

“Well I mean I lost the bet, but I also kept my money, so I’m glad about that,” said Romelle.

“This is some bullshit,” said Lance, pouting like a child.

“Too bad. I beat both of you at your own game!” she smirked, “I think you guys owe me what you were going to give each other.”

“Hell no,” said Lance.

“Not a chance,” said Romelle.

“Do not be such sore losers!”

“Hey, you were technically not part of the bet, so no,” Romelle poked her forehead.

“Oh, come on, I think I should get the money. I mean it would teach you both a lesson.”

“Oh sweetie, you’re not my mami, so you can’t teach me a lesson,” Lance smirked and patted her head. “You would have thought.”

Allura huffed and rolled her eyes, “you two are sore losers anyways.”

Lance and Romelle laughed, then Allura laughed along with them. She was glad she was able to get everything off her chest, and her friends still understood at the end. However, there was one more person she had to deal with since they knew about Shiro and her. Keith Kogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'm gonna have to go into hiding because I be putting too much drama and y'all gonna hate me LOL! Tell me if you like the drama or hate that I put it because it makes you mad when I'm extra with it LOL. Anyways new chapter by Friday! maybe even Thursday I haven't decided yet lol. I have to see how I can space out these chapters and not catch up to where I am at with my writing now.


	20. I Can't Do This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back with a chapter lol.... I'm just gonna leave it at that lol

The next morning, Allura walked into the office in relief, but also very tired since it was Monday morning. However, she had to deal with her number one hater, Keith Kogane. She sat down at her desk and made herself comfortable before she was about to deal with him. She made time to looked through some emails she needed to see and made note of what she needed to get done for the day. Then took her phone that she put on her desk when she arrived and began to create a new text thread with Keith’s name on it.

 

_Allura: Come to my office now._

_Keith: Why?_

_Allura: We need to talk._

_Keith: About what?_

_Allura: I’ll tell you when you get here._

A few minutes past since her last text to Keith, and she wondered if he had ignored her or blocked her. “That bastard,” she said to herself. Twenty more minutes past, and still no reply back. Allura was getting aggravated. She shot up from her chair and stormed out her office. She stomped her way to the elevators and pressed the button to call the elevator up. Once it arrived, she got on and was grateful nobody else was in the elevator with her, so that she can murmur how much Keith was a bastard. Once the elevator reached the floor, she jetted out the elevator and began to make her way to find Keith. She walked past many desk and finally reached his, in which she saw he was focused on his computer. She cleared her throat, signaling to him that she was there. He looked up at her, sucked his teeth, and went back to face his computer, causing Allura to become angrier. She cleared her throat again then tapped his shoulder hard, “Kogane, we need to talk,” she said in a soft voice, trying to hide the fact that she wanted to slam his face against the desk for ignoring her. She did not want anyone to look at her, so she had to switch her voice up. “It is very important.”

“If you can’t see already, I’m busy working on OUR project,” he sneered, still looking at his computer.

“Well, this is about the project, so we need to talk about it in my office,” she told him, still using her soft voice.

“You can email me about it.”

Allura wanted to punch him in the face so bad right now, but she knew that would cost her a job and a criminal charge, so she did not take that chance. “It cannot be done by email, Keith. Can we at least meet in the small conference room you guys have on this floor? So that you do not have to come all the way to my office.”

 “I’m busy.”

Allura gave him a sarcastic smile and leaned down to his ear, “if you do not come with me right now, I swear I will catch you later, and you do not want me to since I will be much more angrier than I am now. So, it is best if we talk while I am still sain.” She lifted her head away from his ear and continued to smile so that no one would tell that she just threated him.

Keith looked up at her and sucked his teeth again. This time he got up and locked his computer. “Lead the way,” he told her.

“Of course,” she still kept the sarcastic smile. She turned and started walking towards the small conference room. Once they made it there, she opened the door and headed in first and Keith followed behind her. “Lock the door,” she told him.

“Why, because you don’t want anyone witnessing my death?” he said to her sarcastically.

She groaned and past him, shoving him, and locked the door herself. “sit, now.”

Keith rolled his eyes and made his way to the closest empty chair. Allura did not take a seat however, she stood up and kept a few feet apart from them, just so that she can keep herself from strangling him.

“What is it you want? Why are you harassing me?” he asked angrily.

“Harassing you?” she scoffed, “you are one to talk.”

“Cut the bullshit and spit it out already; you’re wasting my time.”

“Fine. I’ll tell you why you’re here,” she told him, “how fucking dare you tell my friends that you saw me with Shiro!”

“So, they finally comforted you. Took them long enough.”

“Oh, fuck you, Kogane. That was none of your business to tell them.”

“You’re right, it’s not my business. But I know you have bad intentions.”

“How so?” she questioned, crossing her arms now.

“You claim to hate Shiro so much, yet hold his hand, get in his car, and kiss him. You are plotting something and I’m not going to let you.”

“Plotting something?” she mocked, “I am not plotting anything you psycho. What happens between Shiro and I is none of your business. So, I suggest you stop with your accusations and mind your business.”

“Oh please, Altea. You are trying to ruin him because you know how nice Shiro is and would fall for anything that includes you. You’re planning something and I know it. You just don’t all of a sudden change your mind about how you feel about someone.”

“Shiro is a grown man and can deal with his own shit. I would never do such a thing to him. I do not care how I felt before, but I would not do that because then I would look bad. I am not trying to ruin my career and image because I wanted to ruin his. I am not a fucking idiot. You on the other hand, really need to get over the fact that I am fucking your best friend. What Shiro and I have does not concern you.”

“It does concern me when you’re messing with his feelings!” Keith shouted at her and shot up from the chair. “Shiro is a nice guy and I don’t want him to get his heart broken by you!”

“Shiro and I have terms, and he agreed on them, so Shiro knows what is in it for both of us. And you do not know how I feel about him so do not go making assumptions.”

“I do know. You fucking hate him, so cut the bullshit. Just admit it.”

“I am not admitting to anything. If you want to know for yourself, go ahead and ask Shiro. He will tell you.”

“Alright, I will ask him,” he told her, “but you on the other hand, I’ll be watching you. I know what your intentions are, and I will stop you before you do anything.”

“Oh, shut the hell up, Keith. You know what, if there is anyone, I hate as much as my ex, it is you. You are a bloody prick who does not know how to mind his business and thinks he’s right, well guess what? You’re not! I despise you.”

“Great, the feeling is fucking mutual. Are you done?”  

“Yes, actually I am,” she angrily said, “I’ll let you go on your little detective role play and realize that you’re wrong.” She huffed, turned on her heel, and walked towards the door. She unlocked it and swung the door opened and walked out, slamming it.

Keith ran his hands through his hair and groaned loudly. “Fucking pain in the ass.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro had just come out of the bathroom and headed back to the office. While he made his way there, he saw Allura waiting for the elevator. She looked angry.

“Allura,” he called out to her. Allura looked towards the direction his was in. She definitely was not happy. “Why are you here? Is everything okay?” he asked as he walked up to her. The elevator door rang and opened.

“Why don’t you ask your best friend,” she told him. She spoke to him how she used to, which made him concerned since she hadn’t since they have been seeing each other. She sighed and walked into the elevator and pressed the button to her floor. But, before the elevator doors could completely open, he put his arm out so that the doors would open again and walked in with her.

“Allura, what’s going on? What did Keith do?”

“He knows, Shiro, about us. And now so do my friends because of him,” she said, not looking at him and instead looking at the elevator doors.

Shiro’s eyes widen. “What!? How!?”

“He saw us together, and Romelle saw me text you Saturday night. I tried lying but I couldn’t.” The elevator rang and the doors opened to Allura’s floor. “Ask him what he thinks about me and you would see why I am angry,” she said now looking at him then faced forward again. She walked out the elevator and the doors closed behind her.

Shiro ran his hand through his hair and groaned, “fuck!” He pressed the button for his floor and took his phone out. He began to text Keith.

 

_In my office. Now._

* * *

 

“What the hell Keith! Why did you not come to me when you saw us,” Shiro said, pacing back and forth in his office while Keith sat on the arm of the couch. Shiro ran his hands through his hair again and then stopped pacing to face Keith. “Why did you tell Lance and Romelle!”

“Because she is playing you, Shiro. I know she is. How is it that all of a sudden, she changes her mind? Huh? It takes time for someone to change their mind, but she would either scream or be rude to you daily, and yet all of a sudden you two are screwing!? Something is up there, Shiro. I know how you feel about her but she’s on to something,” Keith told Shiro.

“People can change their mind whenever they want, Keith.”

“Not her! Maybe someone like Hunk would, but her? No fucking way in hell.”

“Keith, you do not know her well enough to make assumptions-”

“And you do? What, because you’re screwing her, you think you know her?” he scoffed. “What makes you think she was not planning this from the start? From that voicemail till now. Don’t you see how suspicious it is? For all we know, she had you put her on the project just so that she could take the credit and ruin you.”

“She would not do that, Keith! Enough with the accusations!” Shiro began raised his voice a little. “She and I are not in a relationship, and she told me she wanted to keep things casual now, so I agreed. I made that decision. I know what I’m getting myself into and I do not need you butting into my business because you don’t like her.”

“You’re a fucking idiot, Shiro. She’s only going to break your heart and you know it! Do you actually think you screwing her is going to make her want to be in a relationship with you? That shit never ends up well. Stop living on cloud nine and come back down to earth!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Keith! Enough!” Shiro was red from anger. He never shouted at Keith like this. Not even when Keith did stupid things when they were teenagers or in general.

Keith noticed the way he shouted at him, so he figured Shiro was not going to listen to him anyways. All he wanted to do was look out for him, but Shiro did not understand because he was in love with Allura. “Fine, get yourself hurt; I don’t fucking care anymore. Watch when she does hurt you, you will regret not listening to me.”

“So be it then, Keith,” Shiro exhaled, “let me learn. What happens between Allura and I does not concern you. You’re not going to change how I feel about her because of your accusations.”

Keith got up and put his hands in his pocket. “Be a fucking idiot then. You never listened to me anyways even though I listen to you when you tell me things. I’m out of here.” Keith walked out of the office and slammed the door behind him.

Shiro groaned loudly and banged his fist on the table. As much as they have been arguing back and forth for the past few months because of Allura, this one was probably the worst. He did not want Keith to be right, however. He did not want Allura to screw him over and hoped that is not what she was planning. He trusted Allura and did not want that to happen because he hoped for more. Maybe he thought of himself as naïve, but he did not want to risk the chances of being with her. But was he willing to lose his job over her if she did such a thing? He wasn’t sure. But he wanted to be sure he had a chance with her.

 

* * *

 

It was the end of the day and this time, Allura decided to go home on time and do work at home. She did not want to be in the office right now because she was still angry.

“Oh, well would you look at that! Allura is leaving on time!” said Lance as Allura walked towards him and Romelle.

She sighed. “It’s been a rough day and I will lose my mind if I stay here.”

“Did something happen?” Romelle asked.

Allura nodded her head. “Yeah. I didn’t tell you guys before because I needed to cool down, but I think I can talk about it now.”

“How about we talk about it over dinner,” said Lance as he put his arm around Allura’s shoulders. “I think we could use some really good tacos if you ask me.”

Allura smiled up at Lance, “I think that’s a great idea.”

Her friends chuckled and they began to walk towards the elevator with Lance’s arm still around Allura’s neck and Romelle was now linked with her by the arms. They waited for the elevator to come up and went in when it arrived, squeezing in with other employees. Allura’s phone started to buzz, so she unlinked her arm from Romelle’s and went into her purse. She took her phone out and saw she had several text messages from Shiro, who she had been ignoring since she last saw him.

 

_I talked to Keith._

_Allura, I’m sorry Keith said that to you and I’m sorry he told your friends._

_Allura, please answer me._

_Can we talk?_

_Please._

_I’m staying a bit after work; can we talk then?_

Allura sighed and her friends looked at her when she did. They did not say anything because they already knew who the messages were from, so they figured that was what Allura was going to talk about later. Once the elevator doors open, everyone in it walked out.

“I’ll get us a cab,” Allura said as she went to her uber app and requested one. “It will be here in four minutes.”

“Cool. Is everything okay with you and you know who?” Lance asked. She bit her lip and looked down, which Lance took that as a no. “Well once we get settled at the restaurant, we can talk it over okay?”

Allura nodded, “yes, thank you, Lance.”

“Don’t mention it, I know those tacos will make you so happy,” he told her as he opened the door for his friends. Both walked through and thanked him and made their way to the busy street.

“I know. They are like my cure for everything.”

“I remember when you ate almost ten tacos because of how mad you were over your shows season finale,” Romelle laughed.

“Hey! My favorite character died, how was I supposed to be okay with that? And his lover had to help her planet by herself! Like how could I have dealt with that?”

Romelle laughed and shook her head, “and you use to call me the nerd.”

“No Romelle, you’re different. You’re a weeb just like Lance. That’s a whole different territory.”

“Hey! I’m not a weeb!” Lance pouted.

“Yeah! Me either!” Romelle added.

Allura laughed, “Yes you two are.”

“There’s a major difference between a weeb and someone who likes anime,” said Lance.

“Seriously! Don’t categorize us with one,” Romelle crossed her arms. “The real weeb is Matt. When he found out I liked anime, he legit gave me a list of every anime he had ever watched and let me tell you, I swear he watched every single one ever made.”

“Oh, Matt definitely is the biggest weeb,” Lance said.

Allura laughed and felt her phone buzz in her hand. “Our uber is here. Let’s hurry up and go get those tacos.”

 

* * *

 

“Keith is such a fucking asshole!” Romelle groaned loudly at the restaurant.

“Romelle, keep it down you’re embarrassing us,” Lance shushed her.

“Look who’s talking,” she crossed her arms and glared at Lance.

“Don’t start you two,” said Allura, “and yes, he is an asshole.”

Lance sucked his teeth and groaned, “I am retracting every statement I said about him being cute and all. I thought he would get over that whole, “she’s planning something against him,” bullshit, but apparently not. I didn’t think he would tell you that to your face.”

“Keith has balls, I’ll give him that,” Allura said taking a sip of her drink.

“Wait, so if you’re confronted Keith about it, why are you ignoring Shiro?” Romelle asked.

“Because… I am afraid he is going to believe Keith. They are best friends,” she said looking down and playing with her fingers. “I mean he did text me and apologized for what Keith said to me, however, I do not know if he actually believes Keith or not on top of that.”

“I’m sure Shiro won’t,” said Lance. “Keith said it himself that Shiro has feelings for you. Men do anything if they really love someone.”

“I do not think Shiro is in love with me. Having feelings and being in love are two totally different things,” Allura frantically said. “But either way, men always say, “bro’s before hoes,” so who knows now.”

“I mean, you’re not wrong about that,” said Lance, scratching his head. “I used to say that all the time in high school like a dumb ass.”

“But you won’t know for sure until you talk to him, Allura. Maybe he will defend you,” Romelle told her. “I say speak with him, then make your decision whether or not you want to continue what you two have.”

Allura sighed and took another sip of her drink. “I am too nervous for that conversation right now.”

“You will be fine,” Romelle comforted her, “if anything, I say do it through text if you cannot face to face.”

Allura shook her head. “Romelle, that’s such a bad idea. I still have to see him at work.”

“Well then you’re going to have to get over your nerves and do it.”

“But I’m worried,” Allura said in a low voice.

“Worried about what?”

“Worried that Keith is right,” she raised her voice. “I am worried that he’s right about me breaking Shiro’s heart.”

“But you said you are catching feelings for him already,” Lance said.

“But what if those feelings aren’t actual feelings and it’s just the feeling of being wanted? What if it’s shallow feelings? I wouldn’t know until I try, but what if they are, then I break his heart. He likes me already, so that would hurt him even more when feelings are involved. I shouldn’t have even started casually having sex with him. I should have known better!”

“Allura, you’re overthinking it.”

“No, I’m not. Lotor did not love me the way I loved him and looked how that turned out. He just loved the idea of having me around. I don’t want to be like Lotor to Shiro.”

“Lotor has no feelings. That motherfucker is like stone. You on the other hand do. Do not compare yourself to Lotor.”

“I agree,” said Romelle. “You’re not Lotor, you are Allura. And you are right you would not know until you try, but all you have to do is have communication. You said you liked the attention he gave you, which of course everyone feels that in a relationship, but feelings grow over time and I know you would not have shallow feelings for him. You’ve been trying to keep feelings out of it so you would not know unless you put your feelings in now.”

Allura shook her head. “And what if I am right, Romelle? Then I hurt him.”  
“Allura shit happens. Everyone’s heart gets broken at some point. We just have to get over it at some point and continue on with life,” Lance told her.

“Lance, not everyone is capable of that! I wasn’t at first; who knows if Shiro is like how I was!”

“You’re overthinking it, Allura. You are right, you don’t know, but nobody does until it happens. And look at it, stopping things now might break his heart regardless,” said Romelle.

“Wow, thanks for the help. Now I feel worse.”

“Allura, stop. Everything will be fine. You just have to talk to him. Communication, Allura.”

“Okay, so I have three al pastor tacos,” said the waitress, interrupting their conversation.

“Oh, that’s mine!” Lance told the waitress, excited about his food. “Thank you.”

“And two orders of chicken tacos. I’m guessing they are for you ladies.” Both girls nodded and the waitress placed their plates on the table. “I hope you all enjoy your food!”

“Thank you!” they all said at the same time.

“Now, will all members of parliament vote on if Allura should build the courage to talk to Shiro about this whole situation. All those who think she should, raise thy hand,” said Romelle. Her and Lance raised their hands; Lance chewing down his food, but Allura. “And all that oppose.” Allura raised her free hand. “We have decided that you do have to talk to him. Majority rules,” Romelle laughed then took a bite of her taco.

“Romelle, I cannot do thi-”

“No. You are going to talk to Shiro, whether you decide to text him or not, but you’re going to do it.”

 

* * *

 

Allura was dropped off by her uber and thanked the driver before she got out of the car. She began walking towards her building but stopped when she heard her name being called out.

“Allura!” said the voice.

Allura turned to the direction of the voice to see Shiro getting out of his parked car that was near her building. He closed the door, locked his car, and jogged up to Allura. Allura sighed and turned back towards her building; ignoring Shiro and walking away. Before she got to the door to open it, Shiro caught up with her and reached for her arm.

“Allura, please, talk to me,” he begged her.

“Shiro, please, I’m tired and I want to go upstairs,” she told him.

“Look, can we talk upstairs at least? I won’t take long, I promise,” he continued to beg.

“Shiro, go home. It is late.” She pulled her arm away from his grip and proceeded to open the door. She walked into the building and Shiro follower her in.

The security guard greeted her but noticed Allura was ignoring Shiro as he tried to beg her to talk and grabbed her hand. “Miss Altea, do you want me to escort him out?” the man asked glaring at Shiro.”

Shiro looked up at the guard; still holding Allura’s hand, “there’s no need for that sir, I’m just-”

“I asked Miss Altea, sir, not you.”

Allura shook her head and looked at the guard. “No, it’s okay, thank you.”

“Are you sure?”

She nodded. “Yes, he’s just in trouble that’s all,” she faked a chuckle. She looked up at Shiro now who now looking back at her, “let’s hurry up before you cause a scene.”

Shiro nodded and let go of her hand. He followed her to the elevators, in which he jogged ahead of her to press the button for her. She didn’t thank him or anything and stood in silence. The elevator doors opened, and he allowed Allura to step in first before he did. He pressed the button for her floor and the elevator doors closed.

“Allura, thank you. I-”

“Wait till we get inside my apartment,” she said sternly.  
Shiro nodded and both stood in silence now. The elevator rang and the doors opened to Allura’s floor, in which she headed out first. Shiro followed behind her and they both made their way down the hall to her apartment. She took the keys out of her and opened her door. She walked in and made her way in. Shiro closed the door behind her and follow in silence. Once they both reached her living room, she dropped herself on her couch and threw her purse to the side.

“Now, you can speak,” she told him.

 He walked up to where she sat and sat next to her, “Allura, I-I’m sorry about what Keith said about you. I really am but he’s looking out for me-”

“So, you are saying he’s looking out for you; that means do you believe what he said about me. You think I’m just plotting against you and want to ruin you right?” she questioned him and crossed her arms.

He grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away, causing him to frown. “Allura, no! That’s not what I was going to say. I don’t believe him at all! I don’t think your that kind of person!”

She looked away and sighed. “How do I know that, Shiro? He’s your friend. Men especially, tend to believe their friends. How do I know you don’t believe him?”

“Allura, I don’t! If I did, I would have ended what we have right here, right now. But I’m not here for that! I want you to know I don’t believe him! I wanted to tell you before, but you kept ignoring my messages.”

She scoffed and looked away from him. “But Keith was right about one thing,” she told him.

“What are you talking about Allura?”

A tear fell down Allura’s cheek and she wiped it away quickly. “That I’m going to break your heart. He was right about that.”

Shiro shook his head. “Allura, I don’t understand. You’re not-”

“Yes, I am!” she shouted as she turned to face him. “What we have now is dangerous! At the beginning, I did not know you actually liked me, Shiro! If I did, I would have not started this!” Another tear fell down her face and she wiped it away again. “I did not want no feelings attached because I felt like I could not trust you, but you already had those feelings for me since the beginning. I can hurt you, Shiro, and I do not want that! I know how much it sucks to be hurt.”

Shiro cupped her cheek and wiped away another tear that came down with his thumb “Allura,” he began, looking into her bright blue eyes, “I’m sorry I did not tell you how I felt about you, but I could not help but agree to what we have because I thought that I can somehow change your mind about me. I know you said no feelings, but I wanted to show you that I am not your enemy. I’m sorry if I manipulated you in anyway, but I do have feelings for you, and if you don’t have any for me, it’s okay. I’ll be okay.”

Another tear came down her cheek, and she hated it because she hated anyone seeing her this vulnerable that was not her friends or mother. “The thing is….” she paused and took in a deep breath, though struggling over wanting to cry more. “I do like you, but I do not think I can do this, and that I should.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I don’t think I will be able to have the same feelings as you, and I don’t know if we should try this out.”

Shiro removed his hand from her cheek and looked down. He did not know what to say. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, and tell her that it would not matter, but it did. He wanted her to feel the same way he felt about her. 

“You see, now you’re even rethinking everything,” she sniffled, “I do not want to hurt you, Shiro. Please, understand that. I do not think we should do this anymore. One of us could get hurt, and in this case, it would be you most likely.”

Shiro shook his head. “No, no, Allura. I cannot let you think that way.”

“Shiro, please. Stop,” she cried.

“I like you, a lot. And I do not want to lose any chance I have with you. We can work this out. We can see if it works. I-”

“Why would you want to put yourself through that!?” she shouted at him. “Are you a masochist!? What if I cannot feel the same, then what?”

“I don’t care. Allura, I want to be with you so fucking bad and I don’t care what happens in the long run! Minus the sex, what we have is like a dream come true to me. Having you wake up in my arms makes me feel incredible. The way you allow me to be myself in front of you with my shitty jokes and everything else; I can’t help but not want that to end.”

Allura teared up more, “you’re a bloody idiot, Shiro! Why would you want something that could end up being fake?! I may say I like you now, but I could say it is because of the attention and affection you give me; something that I was not getting when I was with my ex. I could just want that now but be tired with you by the next month!”

“Then I’m an idiot, Allura! I’m a big boy; I can handle my feelings. If you don’t feel the same at the end, so be it. I will get over it and move on. I’ve been through plenty of breakups before, Allura. I can handle myself.”

“I don’t want you to! I hated it! How can you be okay with it!?”

“Because I like you enough to try, Allura. I would hate myself if I didn’t!”

She looked into his eyes and continued to cry. “But I cannot do that to you, Shiro. I’m sorry but we have to stop this.”

Shiro looked into her bright blue eyes. He was hurt, but did not want her to feel any worse, so he kept it inside. “I understand,” he said to her as he turned his head away. He pressed his lips together and got up from the couch. “I’m sorry I made you go through this, Allura.”

“Stop apologizing; you did nothing wrong to be apologizing,” she told him. She took off the necklace he gave her and put it on the coffee table. “Take this back, I don’t deserve this.”

She did not say nothing afterwards and got up from the couch. She wiped away the tears that ran down her face and began to walk towards her room; passing Shiro as she did. Shiro heard her door slam, so he began to head out her apartment.

Shiro grabbed the necklace off the coffee table and looked at it for a few moments. He put it in his pocket, then made his way out and back to his car. He just sat in there in his car for another few moments. He ran his hands through his hair and face, then slammed his fist on the steering wheel, causing his car’s horn to go off.

Allura on the other hand, buried her face in her pillow and did not care if she got makeup on it. She cried into it, feeling hurt that she hurt him and herself at the same time.

“I’m sorry, Shiro,” she cried, “I am so sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM GOING INTO HIDING GOODBYE!!!! Y'ALL REALLY MUST HATE MY ASS RIGHT NOW LOL!! I'M SORRY! I SAID I PUT TOO MUCH DRAMA! I WARNED Y'ALL!!! 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭 I MEANT IT! LOL!
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys hated this chapter as much as I hated writing it and still stick around because FYI, I don't like bad endings so.... yeah BYE!


	21. But I Changed My Mind About You, Too!/ Sisterly Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! I did not go into hiding (lol) but I might have to again 😭 anyways here I come with more drama because I live for it!

Allura did not come into work the next day. Romelle and Lance found out what happened that morning, since Allura texted them about it, causing both of them to blame Keith.

“That fucking bastard! I could kill him!” Lance shouted to Romelle in the bodega near by the office as they waited for their morning bagels.

“You and me both,” said Romelle.

“Two bagels with cream cheese, toasted!” shouted the worker.

“Right here!” Lance shouted. Lance and Romelle walked up to the counter, paid for their bagel and left, heading to the office. “I swear to fucking god, I’m gonna sock him in the face when I see him.”

“Not if I do it first,” Romelle scoffed. They headed into the building, made their way to the elevators, and squeezed in the elevator with other employees.

“I’m gonna give him a piece of my mind,” Lance told Romelle.

“Lance, talking is not going to do anything. He doesn’t listen to anyone. What makes you think he’s going to listen to you?”

“I don’t care, Romelle. He’s gonna hear it from me regardless.”

The elevator doors opened and both of them got off on their floor.

“Listen, let’s not get too crazy, but also I hope that bastard gets what’s coming to him.”

“Right.” 

* * *

 

It was the end of the day and Romelle and Lance headed out on the dot. They were going to see Allura to comfort her, so they wanted to get out as soon as possible. They made their way downstairs and out the door, with Romelle calling them a cab. Lance looked over Romelle and spotted a certain mullet over the crowd of people making their way home.

“Romelle, you go ahead. I’ll meet you at Allura’s,” Lance said as he headed for the direction of the mullet.

“Lance, where the hell are you going?!” she called out.

“I’ll tell you after!” he shouted, then began to run towards the mullet. Luckily, the traffic light turned green, so the mullet was not able to cross the street, allowing Lance to catch up. Once Lance reached him, he shoved his shoulder, causing the man with the mullet to turn and face him.

“Hey! Watch where you’r-” he said before he looked to see it was Lance. “What the fuck do you want, Serrano? Why the fuck did you shove me?”

“We need to talk, you and I,” Lance said seriously.

“Oh, fuck off. I am not talking to you about anything,” Keith told him. The light turned red, allowing Keith to cross the street. Lance still followed him, however.

“I’m not fucking around, Keith,” Lance cursed towards him.

“Neither am I,” Keith sneered. “Leave me the fuck alone.”

As they made their way to the other side of the street, Lance grabbed on to Keith’s arm and pulled him aside in order to get away from the crowd.

“What the fuck, Lance! Get the hell off of me!”

“Did you know what you just caused!? Huh, Keith!?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about!”

“No, I don’t!”

“She ended things with him! I’m sure he told you so stop playing games! It’s all your fault!” Lance shouted at him but did not say any names in case their coworkers overheard them.

“He did not tell me anything! We haven’t spoken since yesterday morning!”

“Well because of your little hissy fit, she ended things with him! And now she’s hurt and so is he!”

“That’s not my problem! They made that decision! It was only a matter of time!” People began to stare, but both men did not care at that point.

“Matter of time? You’re a fucking asshole, you know that? You caused it! You could not keep your mouth shut and let them be. It was their problem, not yours!”

“I was only looking out for him and he was an idiot for not believing me but look now; she dumped him, and I knew she would. If she really cared, she wouldn’t have! No body just changes their mind about someone that quick after hating them for years! It was all a bullshit plan of hers!”

“That’s not true! People change! Feelings change!”

“No, they don’t!”

“Yes! They do! Mine did about you for a sec, but then you go and do this shit to my best friend and now I changed my mind again!” Lance’s voice cracked.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Keith asked.

“I began to like your stupid ass! I thought that maybe I was fucking wrong about you, but I obviously wasn’t! You’re a fucking asshole and I hate that I thought you were different from what I thought about you from the beginning!” Keith was in shock and did not know what to say. “I hope you’re fucking happy now, Keith. Ruining people’s feelings because you’re not happy ever! Fuck you, Keith.” Lance walked past him, shoving him before he ran across the street before the light changed.

Keith watched as he did then ran his fingers through his hair. “Fuck!” he cursed out loud. People looked at him, and he took a notice to it, so he just began to walk away from where he was at. He took his phone out his pocket and dialed Shiro’s number, and it ranged a few times before it went to voicemail. He called again but this time, was sent straight to voicemail without ringing. “God damn it!” 

* * *

 

Lance arrived at Allura’s apartment soon after and was greeted by Romelle at the door.

“Lance, what happened? Why did you leave? And why are your eyes red?” Romelle questioned.

Lance stomped through Allura’s apartment and made his way to the living room, seeing Allura on the couch; curled up in a fleece blanket and held onto a pillow. “That bastard had the balls to not give a shit! Even Shiro did not want to speak to him!”

“Lance, why did you speak with him?” Allura asked. “Just leave it alone! It’s done; over!”

Romelle ran to Allura’s side and held on to her, “he was not going to get away with what he did, Allura. He caused this! He-”

“No, I caused this!” Allura pointed at her own chest, “I made the stupid decision to even do such a thing!”

“No, you didn’t! Don’t go blaming yourself!” Lance told her.

“But it is my fault! If I knew how he felt, I would have never done it! And now he’s hurt, and I’m hurt because I hurt him!”

Lance shook his head. “But you didn’t know, so you cannot go blaming yourself because of it! And Keith should have not did what he did!”

“But he was right, Lance! He was right that I would hurt him!”

“Stop saying that!”

“But it’s true!”

“Allura, Lance, calm down, both of you!” Romelle butted in. “Allura, please stop blaming yourself! You are not the bad guy! It was not your fault. Shiro knew what he was getting into even with his feelings; you are not to blame.”

“But I am, Romelle. I should have not even shown the slightest interest in him, but I did, and now look what happened! I should have not changed my mind about him; I should have still hated him!”

“But we are only human, Allura, and, you always find have a change of heart even if it takes a long time to. You have a lot of emotions that you cannot help but have. You like him, don’t you? I mean you’re crying because of him; that means your feelings for him aren’t shallow and you do genuinely like him, Allura.”

Allura wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks and took in a deep breath. “But I cannot be with him, Romelle. We won’t work-”

“You don’t know that, Allura. What if he’s the man you spend the rest of your life with or not? You would not know unless you tried.”

“But I don’t want to try if it means we are going into it just to get hurt again.”

“Look, Allura,” Romelle said grabbing her hands, “I get you do not want to hurt again, I know how that feels, but you can’t just isolate yourself and not try to find love again because of what that bloody bastard did to you! The best way to show him that you did not need him in your life is to move on with someone who may actually appreciate you the way he could not.” Romelle let go of one hand and wiped Allura’s cheek, “You should be able to be with someone again, even if it means later on, it may not work out, but life goes on. There would be someone out there for you.”

Lance frowned and sat on the other side of Allura, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “She’s right, Allura. We all had been hearts broken but we still take a chance and try to find the person that we are meant to be with. Now, I don’t believe in soul mates after you did not want to be with me, but there is someone out there for everybody.”

Allura laughed, but still teared up, “I’m sorry I dragged you two into my mess. Thank you, Lance, for telling Keith off and I’m sorry I just ruined any future things that could have happened between you two.”

Lance shook his head and pulled Allura into a hug, “you did not ruin anything, princess. I told him how I felt basically and how he was wrong about someone changing their feelings all of a sudden.”

“You did what!?” Romelle shouted.

Lance nodded and released Allura from their hug. “Yeah I told that idiot I liked him, and he didn’t even say anything.”

“So, he was in shock, right?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “and I don’t care. He obviously wouldn’t have felt the same anyways since he thinks people can’t have a change of heart. But don’t worry about me. I’m worried about my princess. So, what are you going to do now, Allura? You have true feelings for him, why not try it out?”

She shook her head, “I cannot. Not right now.”

“Why not?” her friends asked at the same time.

“Because what if things get messier before the project is finished; I cannot risk it. I think I work better heartbroken anyways. If there are some feelings still there afterwards, then I’ll change my mind.”

Lance and Romelle hugged Allura, squeezing her.

“I hope everything works out then; I want you to be happy.” Romelle said.

“Yeah, so do I,” Lance agreed.

“Do not worry about me. I have the loves of my life right here with me.”

“Allura, stop! I’m going to cry!” Romelle buried her head into Allura’s neck.

“I already am!” Lance said.

Allura laughed, “I love you two so much. Let’s hope everything works out, okay?” 

* * *

 

“So, why are you picking me up?” said the petite raven-haired girl as she got into Shiro’s car and closed the door behind her.

“I just needed someone to talk to, that’s all,” he told her.

She looked at him, then turned away and opened the car door, “you got the wrong person for that!”

He reached over and grabbed her arm, pulling her back in. “Yukina! Stop playing! I really could use someone to talk to right now!” he told her in a stern voice.

She looked back at him and closed the car door. “Fine then; what do you want to talk about?” she asked.

“We can talk over dinner.”

“You’re paying?”

Shiro groaned, “Yes! I am!”

“Okay then, hurry up, I’m starving.”

* * *

 “So why can’t you talk to Keith? I mean you rarely come to me for this type of shit,” Yukina asked her brother.

“Why do you have to ask me questions?” Shiro questioned her back.

“Because you kept blowing up my phone while I was working, and I thought it was an actual emergency when it obviously isn’t. Also, Keith is your best friend, why can’t you talk to him?”

Shiro groaned and ran his hands through his hair, “okay, look, Keith and I are not really talking right now-”

“Why?” she interrupted.

“I was just about to say why, Yukina! Don’t interrupt me!”

“Jeez, okay. Continue,” she told him, putting her hand out towards him.

“As I was saying, Keith and I are not talking because of someone. He got involved and now that person does not want to basically have anything to do with me anymore but stay coworkers, even though I was hoping I could change their mind about me and maybe start a relationship or something.”

Yukina closed her eyes and groaned, “Okay, Taka, you have to be super specific because I’m confused. Who is this person and what did you have with them before Keith butted in?” she questioned.

“I can’t,” he told her.

“Then I can’t help you,” she crossed her arms. “I need details, Taka. Oka-san was an English teacher, she would be disappointed if her own son can’t describe things.”

“Ugh! Fine! I had a thing with someone I work with. I really like her, but she hated me. We ended up basically having a friend with benefits for the past month, but Keith caught us together and basically told her friends, who did not know either since we kept it a secret of course. He told her she was only going to fuck me over in the long run because we are working on a project together and she hated me already, so she might have plotted to use it against me and hurt me. And now, she ended things between us because of it.”

“Wow, you guys are so messy!” she laughed.

“Yukina, I’m being serious here!”

“Relax, idiot,” she scoffed. “Okay first things first, is she worth the trouble? Like how beautiful is she? And was screwing her that good?”

 “First off, I am not telling my little sister my sex life, and second of all, she is the most beautiful women I have ever seen.”

“Shit… got a picture?” Yukina asked.

“No…”

“What’s her name? I can look her up,” she asked, grabbing her phone out of her bag.

“I’m not going to tell you her name!”

“Listen, I have to see her before I tell you what I think. So, spill it, Taka!”

Shiro groaned and closed his eyes, “her names Allura.”

“Allura what? I need a last name,” she said typing in the first name.

“Allura Altea.”

She stopped typing and looked up at Shiro. “Isn’t your boss’ last name the same?”

Shiro nodded. “Yes…”

Her mouth opened, making an ‘O’ shape and began to laugh. “You were screwing your boss’ daughter!? Oh man! Now I really need to know how she looks!”

“Yukina, please!”

She typed in the name on Instagram tapped on the first person that popped up. “Is this her?” she asked as she aimed the phone in his direction. Shiro nodded and Yukina took back her phone and started scrolling through her pictures. “Holy shit! She’s hot! You got to screw her!? You!?” she pointed at him and laughed in disbelief. “Oh bullshit! She’s way too hot for you!”

“Yukina, shut up! I’m serious!” he raised his voice at her.

 “I have two drinks here, one beer and one spiked strawberry lemonade,” the waiter interrupted the siblings.

“The strawberry lemonade is mine,” she told him, “but I’m going to need another one already.”

“No, she doesn’t. She’s okay for now, thank you,” he told the waiter as he handed them their drinks.

“Don’t listen to him; I’ll take that drink as soon as possible,” she told the waiter.

“Uh.. okay, ma’am; I’ll get you that,” said the waiter.

“Thank you!” she said cheerfully as the waiter walked away. She grabbed her drink and drank half of it already, causing Shiro to drop his head in his hand in disappointment. “Wow, Taka, you’re insane.”

“Shut up,” he groaned, “I made a big mistake for telling you.”

Yukina put her drink down back on the table and changed her facial expression to a more serious look. “Okay, Taka. So, you were screwing around with Allura, even though she claimed to hate you, but you like her, so of course you went along with it. Then Keith found out, told her friends, and basically called her out and told her off. Am I right?” she asked.

Shiro nodded, “yes.”

“So, Keith hates her that bad if he did that,” she told him.

“He does. But I feel like he should have just kept his mouth shut.”

“But he was looking out for you. I probably would have done the same,” she said, taking another sip.

“But I feel like if he didn’t do that, I could have stuck to what I wanted to do, which was see if it went further than just screwing around. I was hoping she would maybe want to actually be together after.”

“Okay, first off, you can’t just make someone like you, Taka. And two, if Keith didn’t say anything, what makes you think she would have changed what you had?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I was just relaying on luck I guess.”

“Well, you’re shit out of luck now. Did she even show any type of feelings for you?”

“She told me she did start to like me, but she did not know if it was because of the attention I gave her, so she didn’t know if her feelings were true or shallow.”

“I see,” Yukina said, finishing the rest of her drink. “She’s confused with her feelings too. This is more complicated than I thought.”

“You’re telling me?” Shiro pointed at himself.

“So, she ended things because she did not know about her feelings? Did she tell you more about why she ended things besides that and Keith?”

Shiro looked down. “She said she didn’t want to hurt me any further, because she did not know I went into this, having feelings for her. She said if she did, she would have not started it in the first place. I told her we could try it out, and that I didn’t care if she hurt me because I could get over it, but she said she didn’t want to do that to me.”

Yukina looked at her brother and saw how sad he looked. She hadn’t seen him like this since Adam, so she knew the feelings he had for Allura must have been the same as he did for Adam. “She’s looking out for you, Taka. I get where she’s coming from too. Maybe she’s not ready for a relationship too. Do you know anything about her previous relationships?”

He looked up and nodded, “she was with a guy for ten years who cheated on her multiple times. Keith told me she broke up with him not to long after I joined Voltron Corp., and it was a messy one because she actually caught him in the act.”

“Ten years?! Jesus Christ! Were they engaged at one point too? I mean if someone does not propose to me while being with them that long, I would fight them!”

Shiro shrugged, “I’m not sure. But he really hurt her; that’s all I know.”

Yukina stood quiet for a second, gathering all her thoughts. “Okay, she was really hurt from a previous relationship, and that could be why she’s scared to be in another one. Also, she was hurt before, so maybe she does not want to hurt again, or hurt anyone else, so she really was probably looking out for your feelings. She probably felt like she could not feel the same for you if you two tried to have a relationship, and she did not want to have that. That was probably because she hated you at first, so she thought her feelings were not genuine.”

“You literally hit the nail on that, Yukina.”

“I been through shit; I understand,” she told him.

“Another spiked strawberry lemonade,” said the waiter, interrupting them again.

“Ooh, just in time,” she said in excitement, “thank you.”

“Your food would be out shortly.”

“Thank you,” the siblings said at the same time.

Yukina took a quick sip of her drink and looked back at her brother. “Look, Taka. Maybe give her time. Don’t give up on your feelings just yet. You have to give her time to process everything. If her feelings are actually genuine, she might tell you later on, depending how she is. Maybe give it like a few weeks or something. If someone really likes you, they would miss what memories you shared with each other and see that they want to be with you. If not, then you’re just going to have to move on. That’s the reality of it. As for Keith,” she said, having to take another sip of her drink for this part, “just forgive him; tell him you understood where he was coming from, but also talk to him and let him know what you and Allura had, to show him that just maybe, he was wrong. I know Keith is so fucking hardhead, but you are the only one that could usually get through to him besides aunt Krolia. Unless we call her and tell her Keith is acting up so she could kick his ass.”

Shiro chuckled lightly. “He called me before, but I ignored him. I’m not sure what he had to say, but I’m assuming he figured out what happened since Allura didn’t show up to work today and I ignored him the whole day.”

“Probably,” she said taking sip once more, “but anyways, take my advice and see if it works. If it doesn’t, then you can’t blame me because you’re a grown man and you were the idiot who listened to your little sister.”

Shiro laughed, “I will take it. Thanks, Yukina. Sometimes you have good things to say.”

“I know, I know,” she smiled. “But a little more advice; don’t act like your super hurt and still talk to her like you would anyone when you have to work together. Just don’t let her see that it got to you. You don’t want her to feel super bad either. Just act natural and shit.”

Shiro nodded. “Okay, got it. Thanks, Yukina.”

She smiled at her brother, “you’re welcome, Taka. I’m going to need a third one of these, however,” she said holding up her glass.

Shiro groaned. “I hate you.”

“Love you too, big brother!” 

* * *

 

“Kosmo, stop pulling me,” Keith said to his dog during his walk. Kosmo was a huge dog, so he was able to drag Keith around if he wanted to. Keith decided to take Kosmo out on a longer walk than usual, because he had to clear his mind and needed that cool spring air to hit his face.

_“I began to like your stupid ass! I thought that maybe I was fucking wrong about you, but I obviously wasn’t! You’re a fucking asshole and I hate that I thought you were different from what I thought!”_

 

What Lance said went through his mind over and over again, no matter how much he tried to ignore it. Nothing was working. “Shit,” he said under his breath and ran his hand through his hair. As they were getting closer, Kosmo began to bark. “Kosmo, what’s wrong?” he said looking down at his dog. Kosmo barked again the started to run, causing Keith to let go of the leash by accident. Keith looked up immediately. “KOSMO!” he shouted and started to run in the same direction, but he saw Kosmo stop in front of a man and jumped on his, causing Keith to stop running and get a good look at who it was. It was Shiro.

“Hey, buddy,” Shiro told Kosmo as he petted him. “I missed you too, Kosmo. It’s been a while, huh?”

Keith walked up to Shiro and his dog and grabbed Kosmo’s leash. “What are you doing here?” he asked. He tugged on the leash, signaling Kosmo to get off of Shiro.

“I came to talk to you. I saw you called me before,” Shiro responded after brushing off his black blazer.

“You could have just called back.”

“I don’t think that would have helped. How about we talk upstairs?”

“Fine,” he said as he walked to the front door of his apartment and opened it. He unhooked Kosmo from his leash, causing him to run up the stairs before the two men. Shiro and Keith walked up three flights of stairs in silence and reached Keith’s apartment, in which Kosmo was already waiting there, panting. Keith opened the door to the apartment and Kosmo ran straight to the kitchen and to his bowl to get some water. Shiro closed the door behind him and both men made their way to Keith’s living room.

“So, what do you want to talk about? You want to blame me for Allura ending things with you?” Keith questioned as he took a seat on his couch.

“So, you know she ended things,” Shiro responded, also taking a seat.

“Yeah, Lance literally cursed me out in the middle of the fucking sidewalk and told me,” he groaned.

Shiro took a deep breath in. “Well, yeah she ended things last night when I went to speak to her. She… she said she did not know I had feelings for her at the beginning and if she did, she would have not started it.” Keith stood in silence and watched Shiro as he looked down at the floor. “She said she began to have feelings for me, but she did not know if she actually felt the same way, and did not want to hurt me any further, so she ended things right there. I…,” Shiro ran his hands through his hair, “I told her I didn’t care, and I wanted to be with her and try going further, but she did not want to because she still did not know her true feelings for me.”

Kosmo walked up to Shiro and put his wet face from drinking water, on Shiro’s face, “Kosmo, no! Your face it wet!” Keith raised his voice at his dog.

Shiro laughed and wiped his face with his sleeve. “It’s okay. Kosmo just wants to make me feel better,” he said, petting the dogs head.

“Shiro… I-” Keith started to say but struggled.

Shio stopped petting Kosmo and looked up at Keith. “I know you were just trying to look out for me, Keith. I understand and I’m sorry for lashing out on you. I was just angry because I really, really like Allura and I did not want anything, or anyone to get in the way.”

“I know... you’re more like, basically in love with her, so I know why you were mad. I just did not want you to get hurt. I wanted you to be with someone who actually cares about you and I was not sure if Allura was that person.”

“I get it, especially with our history, but I think people can change their mind about how they feel, and Allura told me herself that she did. Since the whole voicemail thing, I seen more sides of Allura, and I know she’s not a bad person. Before we even started to see each other, we would have small moments that gave me hope that she did not hate me so much. There was even a time she agreed to have dinner with me, and we happened to get along without any problems. I think with the job; she was under stress and hated me because of how her father basically pitted her against me. But being alone with her and not at work; I saw Allura differently and she definitely was not how you perceive her as. She wasn’t what everyone makes her out to be. That’s why I lashed out, because I feel like no one understands her and where she’s coming from. I felt like you were judging her based off how she is at work, compared to outside of work. She isn’t a bad person, Keith. I was so happy when the weekends came because I got to spend time with her, it just wasn’t mostly sex with us. There were times where we talked to each other and watched movies or show together. If you got to see that side of her, you would not think she’s a bad person either, it’s just because of the job.”

Keith looked down. “I… I get it now…” he sighed and looked back up at Shiro. “Lance…. Lance told me he changed his mind about me too. When we were hanging out on Friday, I saw Lance differently, I mean he even acted like we were together because a guy was hitting on me and even offended Lance, but he still didn’t care. I mean of course there were moments we bickered, but…. he wasn’t that bad either. And… and he told me he began to like me today, but then said he changed his mind because I was the reason Allura ended things with you. And you know what? It fucking hurt. I don’t know why, but it did. Those words coming from Lance’s mouth was different from how we usually curse each other out. That’s why I called you; I wanted to apologize. I still said things about Allura because I was mad, and Lance became even more angry. I thought he was going to punch me in the face. But… I think it would have hurt less if he punched me then with his words.”

Shiro looked at Keith and smirked, “I think someone else is changing their mind about someone that isn’t Allura or Lance.”

“What?!” Keith blushed, “Are you talking about me!?”

Shiro nodded, “yeah, who else would I be talking about? Kosmo?”

“You’re crazy. There’s no way in hell!”

“Well if his words hurt you, especially when you never give a shit what anyone says, that means you changed your mind too. After the what, four years you worked together, you finally see the other side of Lance outside of work and see that he is not so bad, just like with Allura,” Shiro told him. “You thought people can’t change their minds so quick about someone because you never experience that until now with Lance. Now you can see where I’m coming from.”

Keith scratched his neck, “don’t say Lance changed me, it’s weird.”

Shiro laughed, “you finally found someone who challenged you and won.”

“He didn’t win anything!” Keith shouted in embarrassment.

Shiro laughed again, “well, I think you should apologize to Lance and Allura.”

“What!? No! especially not with Allura!”

“And why not Allura?”

“Because even if she changed her mind about you and actually likes you, she still hurt you and I can’t forgive that. That’s like me being okay with all your ex’s.”

“Well one, she’s technically not my ex, and two, you still said some hurtful things to her, and I think she should apologize to you too. I think you both should still try to get along, especially since she is Lance’s best friend and you would want to get on Lance’s good side.”

“Who said I want to be on his good side!?” Keith blushed again.

“Your heart, Keith.”

“Tch… Don’t go saying that stupid cliché lines from romantic movies; it’s not true,” he said crossing his arms and turning away from Shiro.

“It is, Keith. I think you didn’t know you actually like him back until he said it. And now since he’s mad at you, it hurts you because you like him too.”

“Okay, why are we making this about me now? Aren’t we here to talk about you?”

“Well,” Shiro said, “Allura and I already handled our situation, and Yukina told me to still hold on to my feelings for her a little while longer to see if she changes her mind. She said if she really genuinely likes me, she would see that her feelings were not shallow or because of the attention I gave her.”

“So, you’re not giving up? How can you put yourself through that?”

“Because, I still have hope. And I think there is still hope for you and Lance to get along again.”

“I doubt that for Lance and I,” Keith said, “and Yukina gave you this advice too? Wow, so out of all people, you went to her?”

Shiro groaned, “listen, I was still mad at you, so I had no one else. And I didn’t want to tell Matt because he didn’t know and it’s best if he didn’t because he would start acting weird in front of Allura.”

“You’re right about that,” Keith scoffed. “Thanks, Shiro…. for talking with me and not being super mad at me anymore. I don’t think Kosmo could lose his uncle.”

Shiro laughed, “Of course he can’t. My nephew is precious to me,” he said reaching over to Kosmo, who was laying down next to Shiro’s feet to pet him.

“I… I hope things with you and Allura would be fixed soon.”

“Thanks. I hope so too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just ruined Shallura and Klance within a three day span 😭 I'm sorry! BUT! Lance's feelings are out there so things are building up maybe!!! lol I had to put Shiro's sister because like, I like the way I made her and she is basically me af lol. Anyways till the next update! Tell me what you guys think!


	22. Is it too Late to Apologize?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy. I reallyyyyy meant to get this up last night but like I was working on my final paper and this morning I had two interviews, which one of them was probably the worst one I've been to so far, while the other one was great and then, I had to finish that damn final paper before midnight, so that's why it's being uploaded now instead of a day ago, but I digress lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter idk lol.

It was almost a month later and the middle of May now and team had a meeting that morning, which Allura hated that Pidge and Hunk called for it because of something they added during crunch time plus, she had to see Shiro that morning. She had been avoiding Shiro since they stopped seeing each other. When it came to the project, she would only email or text him, but did not talk to him in person unless she really needed to. They sat separately from each other, which they would usually not do for meetings, but Allura thought it was her best to keep her distance. Once the meeting was over, Matt, Hunk and Pidge were the first ones to leave because they had a lot more things to do that they did not want to do after work. Romelle, Lance and Allura were next to leave, and Shiro and Keith were behind them. Keith thought about what Shiro said and couldn’t help but take the glares coming from Lance because it bothered him that Lance was angry at him. Lance has not looked at him the same since their argument and Keith had been holding back from saying something but now, he decided to do what Shiro told him and that was apologize.

“Allura!” Keith called out to her.

Allura and her friend stopped, all facing him now. “What is it, Keith?” she said with an attitude.

He swallowed and walked up to her, ignoring the glares coming from Romelle and especially Lance. “Can we talk?”

“About what?” she asked.

“I-I need you to see something with my part. I talked to Shiro, but he said you might know best about it,” he lied.

Shiro realized Keith lied, so he went along with it by walking up to the four of them. His hand on Keith’s shoulder, looked at Allura and smiled, “I think you should look over what he has, Allura. I know you know better than I do, being here longer. You could really help him out.”

Allura did not look at Shiro while he talked, but still glared at Keith. “Very well. Come by my office in a half an hour. I have some calls to make so, I cannot right now.”

Keith nodded. “Thank you, Allura.”

She nodded and turned away, heading towards the elevators again. Keith and Shiro waited till they were not in sight anymore, and Shiro patted Keith’s shoulder. “You lied, Keith. What are you going to talk to her about?”

“I.. I’m going to finally apologize… like you said,” he looked up at Shiro, “I can’t take Lance giving me dirty looks and I know if I don’t make peace with her, I can’t make peace with him.”

Shiro smiled at Keith, “well I’m glad you are. Took you long enough.”

Keith sighed. “Let’s hope that she accepts it.”

* * *

 

Keith knocked on Allura’s door and waited for her to call him in, however she didn’t right away. Instead, she did it when he knocked a second time, causing Keith to be annoyed, but he tried to calm down before he faced her. Keith opened the door and saw Allura typing away at her computer.

“Take a seat,” she told him without breaking eye contact with her computer. Keith nodded and did so. He sat down and did not speak since she was still typing on her computer. About two minutes passed, and he saw her stop typing and faced Keith now. “What do I need to see? You do not even have your laptop with you.”

“Well… I kind of lied,” he looked down and stuttered. He looked back up and saw that she was glaring at him, causing him to be taken aback a bit.

“So, you’re wasting my time now. I do not have time for bullshit, Keith. I have things to do and we are a month away from the deadline.”

“Hear me out!” he told her. “I…. I just want to apologize,” he said lowly this time.

“What was that? Speak up, Keith.”

“I said I want to apologize!” he raised his voice.

She scoffed and crossed her arms. “Apologize? Almost a month later? You’re really something else.”

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t do it before; I was still contemplating if I should or not. Shiro wanted me to apologize and-”

“So, this “so called” apology, isn’t even genuine. I do not need it then. You could leave,” she told him, facing back to her computer now.

“It is going to be genuine! I just did not know what to say! Lance had me thinking about what I said to you the day after you and Shiro ended things, and I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry! Shiro told me how you were different with him when you were alone with him and how you were the way you were at work because of stress and the whole thing with your father. I felt like shit, Allura. I always hated when people judged me for being myself when I was a kid, and I should have known better, but I didn’t. I didn’t think you could change how you felt about Shiro, but Lance showed me that people can change the way they feel in a short amount of time. And I fucking can’t allow this bullshit to continue between us because I can’t stand the sight of Lance being mad at me anymore. I thought I could get over it, but I can’t. Now I can see that people can change how they feel quickly because now, I too, have experienced it now. I usually didn’t give a shit about what people thought about me, but now I do.”

Allura’s arms dropped from her chest and she got up from her seat. She walked up to the windows of her office and looked out them. “But… but you were right about me, Keith…” she started, “I was going to hurt Shiro.” A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away, “I… he deserves someone better than me. I do not think I can give him that.”

“And why not? You like him, don’t you?”

“It’s not that simple, Keith,” she turned to him, “I still don’t know if I can have genuine feelings for him. I do like him, very much, but I don’t want my feelings to be shallow. I want them to be genuine; I want Shiro to be with someone that feels the same.”

“But you said you like him in present tense, and you haven’t even spoken to him much since you ended things. If you still have the same feelings for him now that you did a month ago, that means it’s genuine because if it wasn’t, you would have said you don’t have any feelings for him anymore!”

“Keith, it’s not that simple,” she shook her head.

“Or you’re just making it too complicated and you’re not allowing yourself to see that, Allura! What is blocking you from seeing that? Is it your ex or something?”

“Do not mention my ex, Keith. You know nothing about what happened between him and I!” her voice cracked.

“I may only know what he did to you, but what I do know is that you were very hurt by him. You seemed to not allow yourself to feel something for someone again. Have you even been with someone since then that wasn’t Shiro?”

“That has nothing to do with it, Keith.”

“Answer my question, Allura. Have you or have you not been with someone else after your ex?”

She looked down and shook her head. “No, I haven’t. But that does not mean anything.”

“It does. You should be able to allow yourself to have feelings for someone, and that someone you have feelings for is Shiro. Fuck that guy that broke your heart and open yours up to someone else!”

“It is not that easy, Keith! And I don’t want to drag Shiro along while I figure out how I actually feel about him!”

“But that’s how the beginning of relationships work, Allura! You figure out if you want to still continue to be with someone and then boom; you either stay with them or leave them. It’s called life.”

“You’re not the first person to tell me this, you know? And I can tell you that I cannot do that to Shiro.”

“Well then maybe you should take mine and whoever else told you this. Look, right after this, I’m going to figure out my feelings with Lance. I think you can do the same with Shiro. Even if it’s now or later, you should try to open your heart. I am about to open mine for the first time in a long time.” Keith took a deep breath in, realizing he just told Allura he has feeling for Lance and now he was embarrassed, however, he still wanted to make his point. “He’ll wait for you, but not for long, Allura. So, while you can, figure yourself out and then your feelings with Shiro. Take care of yourself first before anything, though.”

She wiped away the tears from her cheeks and looked up, trying to stop the tears from flowing. “I will take your apology, Keith, and I thank you for it. And I thank you for changing your mind about Lance. I can see that you do like him,” she laughed lightly, “I am very shocked, but not surprised. However, I cannot promise anything about my feelings for Shiro. My mind could change tomorrow, and I could go back to hating him. Thank you for the advice, but like you said, I have to take care of myself before anything, and I will. I cannot promise that anything between Shiro and I will happen.”

“That’s okay, Allura. You have the choice if you want to be with him or not, no one else does. I won’t tell him anything about this part and I’ll just tell him you accepted my apology,” he told her. “But I hope you take care of yourself and see that you can be happy again, even if it isn’t with Shiro and someone else instead, or you’re happy just to have your friends around.”

She walked up to Keith and hugged him. Keith was in shock and did not know what to do, so he just patted her back. “Thank you, Keith,” she said. She released from the hug and wiped her eyes. “Sorry, I could not help it.”

“I-it’s okay,” he stuttered. “I’ll let you get back to work. Don’t stress yourself out too much.”

She nodded and gave him a soft smile. “I won’t,” she said to him, “now go talk to Lance, I have a bet to win,” she laughed.

“Shit, I forgot about that,” he said scratching the back of his head.

She laughed and patted his arm, “I didn’t. Now go.”

Keith nodded, “Thanks, Allura.”

“You’re welcome, Keith. Now hurry!” she told him, shooing him away.

“Okay, okay,” he nodded. He headed out the door and made his way to Lance’s desk but did not see him there. He scanned around the office and saw him nowhere. He then walked over to Romelle’s desk who was focused on her computer. “Romelle, where’s Lance?” he asked her.

“Why?” she asked.

“Can you please just tell me,” he begged.

“He went to the bathroom probably, I don’t know.”

“Okay, thanks,” he told her then headed towards the men’s restrooms. He went to open the door to the restroom, but it was opened by the person on the other side, Keith looked up and saw just who he was looking for. “Lance, I-”

“Get out of the way, Kogane; I need to get back to work,” Lance sneered.

“Lance, I need to talk to you, like now.”

“I’m busy,” Lance said then shoved him. Lance walked away and Keith went after him. He grabbed his arm once he reached him, and Lance quickly got out of his grip, “what the hell, Kogane!”

“Lance, I really need to talk to you, please,” Keith begged.

“I don’t want to,” Lance told him then began walking away again. Keith walked behind him and continue to ask him to talk but Lance ignored him. Once they reached where the elevators were, Keith grabbed Lance and pulled him to the emergency staircase by them. Luckily no one was around, so they did not witness what just happened. “Keith what the fuck!”

“Lance, I’m sorry! I’m sorry for everything!” Keith raised his voice at him. “I’m sorry for hurting Allura and I’m sorry for hurting you! I’m stupid and I’m sorry! I already apologized to Allura because I knew if I didn’t make things good between her and I, then I definitely can’t face you!”

Lance stood and silence and looked at Keith. His facial expression turned soft.

“I thought I could avoid you because I was too afraid to even say something. After what you said last month, it kept running through my mind over and over again. You were right, feelings can change in a short time, and I judged Allura on that, yet you proved me wrong.”

“Keith…” Lance said softly.

“I’m sorry Lance, and… and I fucking like you, too! I-”

Lance pulled Keith’s blazer and pulled him close, shutting him up with a kiss. Keith’s eyes widen, but then closed slowly and gave into it. Lance broke the kiss and let go of Keith’s blazer. “I fucking like you, too, Keith. And apology accepted. If Allura can forgive you, so can I.” Lance smiled faintly at Keith, causing Keith to smile back.

“Thanks, Lance,” Keith said blushing.

“Are you blushing? We are too old to be blushing like a school girl, Keith,” Lance joked.

Keith groaned, “shut up! You really know how to ruin a moment.” Keith grabbed Lance and pulled him into one more kiss.

“Look who’s talking,” Lance laughed as the kiss broke. “So, what’s going to happen with Shiro and Allura?”

Keith shrugged, “I don’t know, but I hope she focuses on herself and what she wants before she makes a decision. Shiro said he will wait for her for a bit, but I don’t know how long he’s willing too.”

Lance sighed, “I know she likes him, but she’s holding back. I just hope that whatever is holding her back would be gone and she can be happy again.”

Keith nodded in agreement. “Yeah, but we could only do so much, the rest is left up to her.”

“Yeah I know,” Lance said, running his hands through his hair.

“She will be okay, Lance. I think she’s going to find happiness soon,” Keith said, putting his hand on Lance’s shoulder. “She will probably find that happiness when Romelle finds out she won the bet.”

“Oh fuck!” Lance said hitting his forehead. “I forgot about that! You know that is some bullshit I lost for her, but she won for me!”

Keith laughed, “If I had remembered, I would had waited till June.”

Lance laughed and smiled up at Keith who smiled back at him, but his expression changed suddenly. “Um. Keith… Is… is there cameras in here?”

Keith’s eyes widen and looked around and spotted one, “shit! Let’s get out of here.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

* * *

 

It was the end of the day and Allura stood overtime as usual. It was now 7 p.m., so she knew it was time for her to go home. She got up and stretched her arms out, then grabbed her things. She made sure everything was saved on her computer one more time before she shut it down and made her way out. She headed to the elevators, pressed the button to call one up, and patiently waited for the elevator. The elevator rang and the doors opened with someone who was already inside before her. She was taken aback for a second when they made eye contact but shook it off and stepped inside. She stood in front of him and avoided him as much as possible, but of course, he couldn’t.

“How are you, Allura?” he asked from behind her.

“I-I’m well, thank you,” she hesitated but still did not look back at him, “how about yourself?”

“I’m well, too, thank you,” he told her. “I hope you’re not stressing yourself out too much.”

“It is inevitable to do so, Shiro, we are on crunch time.”

“I know, but we are on track, so I think you could relax at least a little.”

“Not for the next month,” she told him.

The elevator doors opened to the lobby and Allura quickly walked out. She tried to walk as quick as possible, but it was impossible with heels on, which she cursed. Shiro walked behind her but not next to her, because he knew she would be uncomfortable if he did so. She took her phone while she walked and order herself a cab; hoping there would be one only a minute away, but the closest was four minutes away, which she cursed again. Allura opened the door to the streets first and did not hold the door for him. She walked towards the curb and waited for her cab and hoped Shiro would just leave and not say anything.

“Allura,” he called out to her.

She cursed under her breath and turned to face him. “Yes, Shiro?”

“Have a good night,” he told her and gave her a faint smile.

She looked at him for a few seconds then nodded, “have a good night, Shiro.”

He nodded then waved bye to her and preceded to walk in another direction. Her heart felt heavy seeing him leave with a forced smile towards her.

“I’m sorry, Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith has redemption!!??? WHAT!!!?? LOL I hope I made the Klance fam happy with this chapter! I know I'm still hurting you Shallura fam but like soon sis lol. But all I'm saying is, after the next chapter, the next like three (I think) chapters are going to be probably some of my favorites that I have written. So stay toon and I will for sure get those out on time because I'm officially done with class until the end of August.


	23. Special Guest Visit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup lol. Here is the next chapter!!! Hope you guys like it!! It is kinda shorter than usual but I'll let you guys decide what you think about this chapter.

It was now the beginning of June, and the team only had a week and a half left till the deadline. They were all exhausted and started to work overtime since they were getting everything together before the deadline.

“My brain is dead,” Lance said as he faceplanted his head on the table.

“Your brain been dead,” Pidge called out from the other side of the table.

Lance didn’t pick his head up off the table but still managed to flip them off.

“Can we just finish here? I have a dog waiting at home for me,” Keith said.

“Okay, I guess we should call it a night,” Shiro said closing his laptop. “You all should go home and rest.”

“Yes!” Lance said and lifted his head up. He was the first one to get up and gather his things together.

Everyone else followed and began to gather their things. The Holt siblings left first and said their goodbyes to the team. Them, Hunk left after, since he wanted to go home to a wonderful meal made by his wonderful girlfriend.

“Keith, can you give me a ride?” Lance asked his now boyfriend.

“Take the train,” Keith said as he zipped his bag up.

“Wow! You’re just going to let me go home at this time by myself?”

“Lance, if anyone is going to be unsafe taking the train it’s Allura and Romelle,” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, Lance, shut up and listen to your _boyfriend_!” Romelle teased and laughed.

“Romelle, please stop,” Keith groaned but blushed because he wasn’t used to it yet.

“Shut up, Romelle!” Lance shouted.

Keith put his bag over his shoulder and sighed loudly. “Come on, Lance.”

“Wait so are you taking me home or not?” Lance asked, grabbing his bag.

“If you keep asking questions, I’ll let you take the train.”

“Okay, okay,” Lance said and walked up to Keith. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow. It’s Friday tomorrow so, I think we can make it just through one more day before the weekend,” he smiled at everyone else left in the room.

“You’re right, Lance,” Shiro laughed. “Have a good night you two.”

“See you guys tomorrow,” Romelle waved at them.

“Get home safe,” Allura added.

Both men nodded, “will do,” Keith said. “Come on, Lance.”

“Alright, bye everyone!” Lance said then headed out the door with Keith.

Shiro got his things together next and looked up at the two women that were still left. “You ladies need a ride home? It’s pretty late.”

“It’s okay, Shiro. Allura and I are taking a cab home together. I’ll make sure we get home safe,” Romelle told him.

“Are you sure?”

Romelle nodded, “yes, I’m sure. You should go home first. You and Allura have been doing way more work so, I think you should go home as soon as you can to rest.”

“Uh, okay. Well… I’ll see you two tomorrow,” Shiro said as he grabbed his bag. “Goodnight, Romelle… Allura.”

“Goodnight, Shiro,” Romelle waved bye to him.

“Goodnight,” Allura said lowly and continued to pack her things. Shiro left the room, leaving just Romelle and Allura there.

“Wanna get something to eat before we head home?” Romelle asked.

Allura shook her head, “no, we can go out to eat tomorrow. I want to get home and sleep. I’ll eat some left-over pasta I had from yesterday. I was so tired that I made more than I should have so, I have some left.”

“Oh, okay…. Well let’s get out of here, it’s late.”

 

* * *

 

It was the next day and finally Friday. Allura could not wait till five. It was four o’clock and she was counting down the hour till she was free. Her and Romelle were going to get some food and drinks after work, which she was excited for since she could use a drink or two at the moment.

There was a knock on her door, causing her to stop typing. “Come in!” she called out. The door opened slowly, and she spotted a woman with dark skin like her own, brown eyes, and big, white curly hair up to her shoulders. She was an Altea for sure. “Amara!?” Allura shot up from her desk.

“Cousin! I’m here in the capital of the world!” she shouted and posed with one hand on her hip and the other in the air.

Allura walked as fast as she could in her heels to her cousin, “oh my goodness! What are you doing here!?” she said as she hugged her.

“I’m here on business till Tuesday! But of course, I needed to see my cousin!” Amara said, squeezing her.

Allura released from the hug half way and smiled wide, excited that her cousin was here. “Oh my, I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too!” she said then pulled her into another hug, “we have so much to catch up on!”

“Ooh, I do not even want to tell you how tragic my life is right now,” Allura told her. “Come with Romelle and I after work; we’re going to eat and have some drinks.”

“You already had me at eat and drinks,” Amara laughed. “But has your life been really that tragic? How much haven’t you told me when we text?”

“A lot….” Allura clenched her teeth. “What happened since I last saw you could not be written in text.”

“But now I feel out of the loop! How dare you!” she said, hitting her arm.

“Ow, Amara, I’m sorry,” Allura rubbed her arm. “Look, we have an hour left, so just sit tight around if you can.”

She nodded. “I can. I already saw Lance and Romelle, so I’ll go see uncle and Coran to bother those old men,” she laughed.

“Oh no, don’t see father, he’s going to ruin the mood,” Allura groaned.

“Oh, stop it, you know I’m his favorite niece and have to be on his good side for those nice gifts he gives me for my birthday and Christmas.”

“You are such a bloody kiss ass, Amara,” Allura said, crossing her arms and shaking her head. “Well, I have to get back to work but do as you please.”

“I will. I’ll come back when you are done, okay?”

Allura nodded, “okay.”

Amara smiled at her and pulled her into one more hug before she left Allura to get back to work. She walked to the elevators and pressed the button to go up and waited for the elevator. Once the elevator came, the doors opened and there was a tall man in a dark gray suit with a white button up underneath his blazer. She walked in and saw that the button was on the floor of Alfor’s and left the button alone.

The man looked at the women in the elevator with him up and down. She kind of looked like Allura, but her hair was way shorter than Allura’s and her eyes were brown. She was a curvier than Allura and slightly shorter than her even with heels. He noticed she did not press any button, so he figured she was going to see Alfor. She also came from Allura’s floor, which he really began to question who this woman was.

“Um excuse me, ma’am, can I ask you a question?” he said to her.

She turned and faced him. “um... I guess?” she said, uncertain.

“Do you happen to be related to my boss? Alfor Altea?”

“Oh! Yes! I’m his niece! How did you guess?” she asked him.

“You share the same hair color as Mr. Altea and Allura, so I figured it runs in the family.”

“It does!” she said with excitement. “I’m Amara Altea,” she said putting her hand out to shake.

“I’m Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro,” he told her and shook her hand.

Amara’s eyes widen. She pulled her hand away from the shake and brought it over her mouth, “Oh my goodness, you’re Shiro! Ha! What a coincidence!”

“Huh?” Shiro said. The doors of the elevator opened, and Amara walked out first and Shiro followed behind her.

“Oh, sorry. I don’t think you were supposed to know that I heard your name before,” she apologized.

“I’m guessing Allura told you about me.”

“Let’s just say, I was there for that drunk voicemail she sent you on New Year’s. I was too drunk to remember when she did it, but I found out that morning anyways,” she laughed.

“I see,” Shiro said softly.

“Are you going to see my uncle as well?” she asked him.

“Ah, yes. I have to discuss some things with him.”

“Oh, shit; I’m sorry for almost interrupting your meeting with him.”

Shiro shook his head, “No, no. It’s okay, it’s going to be a quick thing.”

“Are you sure?” she asked him.

“Yes, I’m sure. You could see him first if you would like; I’ll just see him after work.”

“No, no. Go ahead and speak to him first. I’ll stay with Coran and greet him while you speak with my uncle.”

“Oh… well okay…” he said, “after you.”

“Why thank you,” she smiled at him.

They both made their way towards Alfor’s office and saw Coran sitting behind a very large desk that was outside of Alfor’s office.

Coran looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled widely, “Amara!” he said loudly.

“Shhh! I came here to surprise uncle but Shiro here needs to talk to him before I do,” she said as she walked behind the desk to hug Coran.

“Ooh, I am sorry, Amara,” he whispered as they hugged. Amara pulled away and the both of them smiled at each other. “Oh, look at you; glowing as always.”

“Oh Coran, you’re making me blush,” she said and put her hand on her cheek.

“Coran, is Mr. Altea busy?” Shiro asked, breaking up the reunion.

“Oh, he shouldn’t be too busy. Go right in.”

Shiro nodded and knocked on the door. He heard Alfor call him in and entered the room. Once the door closed, Amara sat on top of Coran’s desk and smiled bigger.

“So, that’s the famous Shiro,” she laughed.

“Ah, yes. Your uncle’s pride and joy,” he said, “well at work that is. Allura is his number one pride and joy.”

“I see,” she said putting a hand on her chin and tapped it. “Interesting to finally meet him.”

 

* * *

 

It was five on the dot and Allura saved everything she worked on and packed her purse. As she was putting things in order, the door opened and it was Amara, Lance and Romelle.

“Hey Allura! Change of plans! I’m coming too! I told Keith that Amara is here, and I could not miss out on hanging with you guys tonight! We changed our date till tomorrow instead!” Lance shouted as he closed the door behind him.

“Great; I’m glad Keith was understanding,” Allura said as she grabbed her purse and walked up to the trio.

“I mean either way I would have come,” Lance laughed.

“Ooh, Allura! I met Shiro!” Amara said in excitement. Allura, Lance, and Romelle’s expressions changed from a smile to no expression, causing Amara to tilt her head. “What’s with the faces?” she asked.

“Well… I … uh... I’ll tell you after we get to the restaurant,” Allura faked a laugh.

“Wait something happened with him?” Amara questioned.

Romelle put her hand on Amara’s shoulder and sighed. “Girl, you might want a drink before you hear anything.”

 

* * *

 

“YOU FUCKED HIM!” Amara shouted in the restaurant. The music in the restaurant was a bit loud, but people still heard her and turned to face her.

“AMARA!” Allura shouted, covering her cousin’s mouth with her hand. “Shut up!”

“Indeed, she did,” Romelle said, clashing her glass with Lance and drank her margarita.

“Oh my GOD! Allura! Look at you! I knew you could be the whore I’ve wanted you to be for a long time!” she said in excitement.

“I am not a bloody whore, Amara! He’s literally the second guy I’ve ever slept with in my whole life,” Allura said in embarrassment.

“Oh, but you’re not with him and that just goes to show that I trained you well,” Amara said, putting her hand on Allura’s shoulder.

“You did not train me!” Allura said and took her hand off her shoulder. “Look it was just something we did for a month, and I had to end things because he had feelings for me from the beginning and I began to like him, but I was not sure about them. Actually, I am _still_ not sure about them.”

“Wait, why not!? That man is beautiful! When I saw him on the lift, I was about to fall for him before he told me who he was!”

“Amara, please,” Allura groaned.

“Alright, alright, I’ll be serious for once,” Amara said then took a sip of her piña colada. “So why do you not know about your feelings for him? Is he a dickhead?”

“What? No, no, he is a great man actually. It’s…. it’s just that I do not know if I can like him as much as he likes me, and I do not know if my feelings for him are true or was it because of the attention he gave me.”

“Or the sex?” Amara added.

“Amara!”

“Okay, okay, continue.”

“I… I don’t know what to do. I still do like him and we’ve haven’t done anything with each other since after my birthday, and I avoid him as much as possible to see how I actually feel.”

“Allura, you are a fucking idiot,” Amara blurted out. Romelle started to cough on her drink and Lance almost spit out his. “And you two are fake for not telling her she is,” she said pointing at the pair.

“Excuse me?! How am I an idiot?” Allura said, pointing at herself.

“Because you haven’t been with him since April and you still have feelings for him, that means it’s real.”

“No, it does not!”

“Listen, my boyfriend even told her that,” Lance said, “but she disagrees. Tell her like it is, Amara!” Allura glared at him and Romelle hit him on the shoulder. “Ow!”

“Allura, I love you very much but you’re being an idiot right now. It’s been a month and a half, and you still very much like him. You are just scared to like someone again, but you have to get over it!”

“I technically told her that too,” Romelle said into her drink.

“That is not it, Amara,” Allura shook her head.

“Yes, it is! You’re telling yourself no but it’s true! I think you should try it out. I mean how was the sex?”

“Amara, I’m not going to-”

“Answer the question, Allura.”

Allura groaned, “fine, it was great, happy? The sex has nothing to do with it though!”

“Shit! If he is good in bed and he gives you all the attention, that’s someone you want to be with. Like Rihanna said on Oprah; her grandmother told her to marry someone who loves you more than you love them. It would work out!”

“That is bad advice, Amara!”

“Hey, do not knock it till you tried it,” Amara said taking another sip.

“Amara, you are the worst at advice! Also, we work together; that’s not a good factor!”

“But you fucked him while you were working together, so that doesn’t make it any better!”

Allura groaned, “you don’t get it, Amara. I do not know if I can be with him, and I do not want to hurt him. I may have those feelings now but what if I get into a relationship with him and then in a month, I do not feel the same anymore? Then I hurt him.”

“Oh well! Shit happens! Don’t make everything like a romantic novel! Lotor was with you for ten years and he obviously did not love you if he cheated, so you can’t just see things as if everything is going to be perfect when you are with someone!”

Romelle and Lance clenched their teeth then took a big sip of their drink after Amara mentioned Lotor.

“Amara! How dare you!”

“What? That I mentioned that bastard?” she told her, “look, he’s the obvious reason why you are like this so, stop being like that and take the chance! Don’t be so fixed minded!”

“It is definitely not him! I told that to Romelle and Lance already; he is not holding me back,” Allura said angrily.

“Are you sure about that,” Amara said tilting her head, “face it, Allura. He’s holding you back for trusting another man. You want to say it’s you who may hurt him, but you’re probably scared Shiro is going to hurt you.”

“You know what? I cannot talk to you, Amara,” Allura said and turned away from her cousin.

“Allura, that is what you do when I am right!”

“No, it’s not!” she turned her head to face her.

“I want you to be with someone you like, cousin, and if Shiro is the one you like at the moment, go for him! Forget about the past and think about how much fun you might have with him. For all we know, he could be your future husband!”

“Amara, don’t say that!”

“Too late, I already did!”

Allura groaned, “I cannot stand you right now.”

“But you’re sitting,” Amara clapped back.

Lance almost spit his drink out again, so he had to put it down on the table, “Look ladies, calm down; we are looking real crazy right now. Also, Allura needs to focus on herself right now before she moves on; my boyfriend gave her that advice last month and I agree.”

Amara rolled her eyes, “she’s not focusing herself because she’s not allowing herself to move on from Lotor!”

“Stop bringing him up!” Allura shouted at her.

“I won’t because I am right! Do you need to see him with another woman again before you make your mind up and get over him?”

“Amara!”

“Guys please, sto-” Romelle tried to intervene before she was interrupted by Amara.

“You know I’m right! You just hate to admit it! You always want to be right, but you’re not. It’s Lotor holding you back too, not just yourself.”

“It is not! I am over Lotor,” Allura said.

“Whatever makes you feel better, Allura, but I know you’re not. You have a guy who likes you back, but you think you can’t like him back when you have feeling for him almost two months after you stopped talking. It’s a sign, Allura. Do you need the sign to hit you across your face?”

“You’re the last person I should take advice from.”

“Why because I don’t do relationships? That means nothing.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“But I know you’re thinking it. Listen, us single people give the best relationship advice,” she said, taking another sip.

“Cheers to that,” Romelle murmured into her cup.

“Allura, I love you so much; you are like my sister, but like Lance’s boyfriend said, love and find yourself, but I hope your past is not the one preventing you from doing that and other things A.K.A finding new love. Take a risk sometimes, Allura.”

Allura sighed, “I love you too, and I’m sorry if I hurt you with what I just said. It’-it’s just that it’s hard for me to do both. I have been working on myself. I’ve been giving myself a little time to do things that I felt like I couldn’t do anymore, I’m going to start working out again once the project is over; I’m going to do things that make me happy.”

“I’m glad, Allura,” Amara said, grabbing her cousin’s hand, “I just want you to be happy.”

“Thank you, but I will take some of your advice actually. If there is a sign and it hits me in the face, I’ll take it,” Allura smiled at her.

“Great. Now, if you do not want Shiro, can I have him?” Amara joked.

“Amara! No! Just no! My cousin cannot be with someone I slept with; that’s disgusting!”

“Relax! It’s a joke! He is very handsome, and might I say, if more men in America look like him, I’ll move here!”

Allura groaned and covered her face with her hands, “Amara, please stop.”

“Just saying,” she laughed. “Waiter!” she called out. A young man came up to her and asked what she needed. “Four tequila shots, please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” said the waiter who then walked away.

“Amara, no,” Allura groaned.

“Allura, yes. We need to celebrate ourselves for once and what makes them happy. What makes me happy is a tequila shot right now and food.”

“Same,” said Lance.

The waiter came back with four shot classes filled with tequila and lime wedges on them. They all thank the waiter and grabbed one for themselves.

“Who wants to make the toast,” said Amara.

“Ooh! Me!” said Lance, raising his hand. He held his shot glass at the center of the table and everyone else follow. “Cheers to ourselves. Cheers to Amara for coming out here to America even though it fucking sucks; cheers to Romelle for being my future sister-in-law sooner or later, hopefully; cheers to me because I finally got a fucking boyfriend in god knows how long, and cheers to Allura, for her journey to finding herself and her happiness. CHEERS LADIES!”

The three women laughed, “CHEERS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys thing think about what Amara said???? Was she speaking truth or na??? Lol I honestly can't wait to post the next few chapters because they are probably my favs so stay toon for that! I'll probably post the next chapter tuesday so I could let y'all see it lol. Till then, byeeeeeee.


	24. Can I Stay with you Tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup fam! lol by the title, what do you think will happen???? Well, you have to read if you want to find out! I really like this chapter a lot and I read it over five times to make it perfect and because I love it lol. ANYWAYS, ENJOY!

It was the last days before the deadline, and everyone has been anxious. It was 7 p.m. Thursday night, and they had just got the last finishing touches done, as well as rehearsed their presentation. They all had lacked sleep and wanted to go home so bad. Allura on the other hand, probably had the least amount of sleep, and her body felt awful. But there was one more thing they needed to do, and that was figure out a name for it.

“How about, Robeast?” Lance stood up and gave jazz hands. “I think it sounds super cool!”

“I think it sounds stupid,” Pidge grumbled.

“I think it’s cool!” Hunk cheered.

“You got anything better, Pidge?” Lance rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips, “I bet you don’t!”

“I do actually,” they said, “I say we should call it Rover.”

“LAME!” Lance shouted.

“Fuck you, Lance!”

“Calm down, you two,” Shiro said, rubbing his temples. “Anybody else?”

“Ooh! How about the Gladiator?” Matt said, raising his hand in the air.

“Doesn’t Galra Tech have something named that?” Pidge questioned.

“They do,” said Keith.

“Damn it,” Matt murmured and slouched into his seat.

“Can you guys pick a name already! I want to go home,” Keith raised his voice; very annoyed.

“Robeast! Let’s just name it Robeast! It sounds cool!” Lance shouted.

“No, it doesn’t! It sounds like something a kid would make up!” Pidge shouted at Lance.

“No! You’re just lame!”

“You’re lame!”

“Enough!” Keith shouted at the two, “we aren’t taking any of those names! They are both lame!”

“Shut up, Keith,” Pidge cursed at him.

“You’re supposed to have my back!”

Keith groaned, “I don’t care; it’s lame! Get over it!”

The three started to bicker with each other now over the name. Hunk just tried to calm it down, Matt egged it on, Romelle faceplanted the table, Shiro rubbed his temples more, and Allura’s eye twitched.

“Alright, enough!” Allura shouted as she got up and slammed her hand on the table. “We are going to name it Atlas and that’s final!”

“What!?” everyone but Romelle and Shiro said.

“I agree with Allura,” said Shiro. “It sounds good to me. Anyone else agrees?” Romelle and Hunk raised their hand. Matt put his hand half way up because he wasn’t sure. “Great, majority rules because of Matt.”

“This is bullshit!” Pidge shouted, “Matt, you idiot!”

“Allura scared me for a second; I had no choice!”

“Enough! Look we have the name and we know what we are presenting tomorrow. Now, let’s go home and get a good night’s rest before tomorrow. We really need it,” said Shiro. “Okay, everyone?”

“Yes,” everyone but Allura said.

“Now that we have that taken care of; everyone rest well and see you in the morning,” Allura told the team.

Everyone nodded and began to pack up their things. Hunk, Pidge, and Matt were the first ones to leave as always.

“My queens, do you need a ride home? Keith can take you guys,” said Lance.

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be a problem,” Keith added.

Allura shook her head, “I’m just going to stay a few more minutes; I’ll take a cab home. Romelle you could go ahead too; I don’t want you to wait up for me again.”

“I can wait,” Romelle said.

“Go, Romelle. I say a few minutes but who knows how long it would be.”

Romelle looked at Allura, who gave her a faint smile. She nodded, “fine. Please text me when you get home, and don’t stay too long.”

“I will. Good night everyone.”

“Goodnight, ‘Lura. You better text us when you get home!” said Lance as he pointed at her.

“I will,” she groaned, “now go.”

“Bye, love, rest well.” Romelle said.

Romelle and Lance left the room first and Keith was the last one. “Shiro, are you coming?” Keith asked at the doorway.

“I have to get some things from my office before I leave; go on ahead,” Shiro smiled at him.

“Okay… night then, Shiro.”

“Goodnight, Keith.”

Keith left the room now leaving Allura and Shiro alone. Allura went back to typing in her laptop, trying to make everything perfect even though it already was.

“Allura, I think everything is fine,” he told her. “Don’t stress yourself out any further; we got this.”

Allura sighed and looked up at him. “Yes, I understand that, but I just need to make sure we are prepared. Thank you for your concern, but I’ll be okay. Go home and get some rest, you will need it,” she said, giving him a faint smile.

Shiro stared into her bright blue eyes. “We are prepared, Allura. Can you please go home and rest? We need you refreshed for this presentation. We will be okay.”

“Shiro,” she said his name in a different tone now; one more serious, “I need to make sure everything is perfect. You do not understand that I need this to be perfect.”

“I do understand why you say that, but it’s already perfect. You’re tired, Allura, I can tell. You need to go home to eat and sleep. You said it yourself; you have barely been sleeping.”

“I am fine,” she said as she gets up from her seat. “Go home, Shiro.”

“Not until you go home. I don’t want you to stay here so late.”

She scoffed, “Shiro, I can handle myself. I-” she stopped and felt her vision become blurry. She put her hand on her and stubbled a bit in place.

Shiro’s eyes widen and ran as quickly to her as he could. “Allura? Allura!”

Allura heard his voice fade and her vision turned dark. 

 

* * *

 

Allura groaned and opened her eyes to the bright light above her. Her eyes squinted a bit because of the light causing her to put her hand over her eyes.

“Allura! Are you alright?” said Shiro who hovered over her.

“Wh-what happened?” she asked.

“You fainted about a minute ago.”

“I what?” she said. She tried to pick herself up from the floor but felt Shiro’s hand support her.

“You fainted but luckily I grabbed you before you hit the floor,” he told her.

“Shit,” she cursed. She put her hand over her head and slouched while sitting up.

“You need to go to the hospital, Allura. It could be seriou-”

“No,” she interrupted him. “I’m fine. I’ve fainted before. You caught me and I didn’t hit my head so, I’m okay.”

“But Allur-”

“I said I’m fine, Shiro.”

“Allura, please stop being stubborn,” he raised his voice at her. “You just fainted, and you could have hurt yourself. You’ve been overworking yourself and what would have happened if I did not stay, huh?” He looked into her bright blue eyes and she looked into his dark brown eyes.  “You scared the shit out of me, Allura.”

 “I’m… I’m sorry,” she said softly and look away from him.

“Don’t apologize,” he told her, “sorry for raising my voice at you. Let me at least take you home at least, okay? The project is fine, and we do not need to do any more to it. I’ll call your dad and tell him to change the presentation till next week. If he knows you fainted, I’m sure he would.”

Allura shook her head. “No, I’ll be fine for tomorrow. I just need rest,” she told him, “just take me home.”

“Are you sure?” he questioned her.

“Yes,” she nodded, “I’m sure.”

Shiro looked into her bright blue eyes again and nodded. “Okay, Allura.”

 

* * *

 

“We’re here,” Shiro said doubled parked outside of Allura’s apartment.

Allura nodded, “Th-Thank you, Shiro.”

“No worries. Go home and get some rest, okay?”

She bit her lip and nodded. “I will.” She opened the passenger seat door and stepped one foot out, then hesitated.

“Allura, are you okay? Do you feel like fainting again?” he said as he quickly took his seatbelt off and leaned over to her side.

“Ca-can you…. can I stay with you tonight?” she asked him softly. “I… I do not want to stay home tonight by myself after fainting.”

“Yeah… okay. I’ll go upstairs with you to get your things then we could head over to my place, okay?”

She nodded, “okay.”

 

* * *

 

Allura and Shiro walked into Shiro’s apartment for the first time ever. Their weekends were usually spent at her apartment, so she never got the chance to see his place. They took their shoes off at the entrance and made their way into the apartment. When he turned the lights on, Allura could see how simple and monochromatic Shiro’s apartment was. The apartment was more modern than hers was, but she preferred the slightly old fashion, New York City apartments. Most of the furniture was gray and black and the walls were a light gray. His living room and kitchen were connected and there was a hallway that most likely lead to the rest of the apartment.

“Nice apartment,” Allura said softly as she followed him.

“Uh... thanks. My sister decorated it for me, so all the kudos should go to her.”

“She has good taste.”

“Yeah, she does,” he said to her. “Do you want to shower first? There’s a place a few blocks down that’s open; I can order us food from there while you do.”

Allura nodded, “yeah, that will be great.”

Shiro nodded, “I’ll take you to the bathroom.”

He began to walk down the short hallway in his apartment and Allura followed him. It was on the first door to the left, and Shiro opened the door then turned on the lights for her. The bathroom was quite big, probably bigger than hers, and it was just as monochromatic as the rest of the apartment. She walked in first and put her things on the bathroom counter.

“I’ll get you a towel,” he told her.

She nodded. “Okay.”

Shiro left her and went to get her a towel. She began to tie her hair up in a bun and opened her bag to take her makeup wipes out and skincare for afterwards. She took a makeup wipe out of the pack and began to wipe her face down while looking in the mirror. She only wore a little foundation, blush and mascara for work, so she did not have much to take off.

Shiro walked back into the bathroom and left the towel on the counter top next to her things. “Here you are,” he told her. “I’m going to go ahead and order the food now. It’s Chinese food, so anything in particular you usually eat?”

“I’ll get whatever you will have,” she told him.

“Are you sure?”

She nodded and smiled at him faintly, “yes I am sure. My stomach is grumbling so I could eat anything right now.”

“Well, okay. If you need anything, call out for me, okay? I’ll knock on the door every few minutes just to make sure you’re alright.”

She nodded again, “okay, thank you. I’ll leave the door opened in case as well.”

“Okay,” he nodded as well, “I’ll leave you to shower.” He closed the door leaving Allura alone in the bathroom now. She undressed herself and put a shower cap over her hair to protect it from water. She then washed her face in the sink with her face cleanser then stepped into the shower She turned on the water and made sure it wasn’t too cold or too hot, warm was best in her condition. Washed herself with the soap she brought for herself and relaxed under the warm water as it hit her skin. She heard a knock on the door and heard Shiro call out her name.

“Allura, are you okay so far? I ordered the food already, it should be here in twenty minutes or so,” Shiro called out from the other side of the door.

“Yes! I’m okay, thank you!” she called back out. She continued to wash herself off for several minutes and Shiro knocked on the door twice more to make sure she was okay. She told him again and again that she was fine and could tell from his voice he was worried. Once she was done, she shut the water off and got out the shower. She took the towel and dried herself down, then wrapped it around her body.

“Allura, are you still okay?” he asked her as he knocked a few times on the door.

“Yes!” she called out. “Give me a second, I have to put my clothes on.” She took the towel off her body and took her night clothes out of her bag. She dressed herself quickly and opened the door to the bathroom to see Shiro waiting outside the door in his work clothes still, but without his blazer and his shirt was unbutton on the top. “I’m done,” she faintly smiled at him, “I just need to take care of my face then I will be out.” Shiro looked up at her and nodded. “You could come in if you want; it won’t take long to do my skincare,” she told him.

“Alright,” he said softly and walked in. He walked up to the toilet seat and put the top down to sit on it. He watched her as she put her skincare on and smiled lightly at the sight of her. “I don’t know how you do it, Allura. It’s too tedious to do that every night.”

“And that’s why you have rough skin. You could use some you know,” she laughed.

Shiro touched his own face, “it’s not that rough.”

She laughed, “it could be softer.”

“Wow, I’m offended.”

She laughed softly again, causing Shiro to laugh. She finished up and packed her skincare back into her bag and took her shower cap off, leaving her in a bun. She then took out her silk scarf and wrapped her hair in it.

The bell rang and Shiro shot up from the toilet seat. “That must be the food. I’ll go get it. When you’re done, just come to the kitchen.”

She nodded, “okay.”

Shiro left the bathroom and Allura packed her things and took the bag with her. She saw Shiro walk pass her and put the bag of food on the kitchen island. Allura set her things down on one of the couches and made her way to the kitchen where Shiro was unpacking the bag.

“I got us fried rice and chicken, I hope you like it,” he said handing her food.

“I will, thank you,” she said taking it from him and sat on one of the stools next to the island.

“Plastic fork or regular fork?” he asked her.

“I’ll take the plastic, so we won’t have to clean up,” she said.

He nodded and handed her a plastic fork that came with the food. He took his food and a plastic fork, then walked around the island so that he could sit next to Allura.

“Looks good,” she said then took a bite, “taste good too.”

“Yeah, I order from here sometimes when it’s super late and I’m hungry,” he laughed.

“So, it’s one of your midnight cravings, huh?”

“Something like that,” he said then took a bite of his food. “Crap, I forgot to get us something to drink. Water, soda or juice?” he asked her.

“Water, please.”

He nodded then got up from the stool and went over to the fridge. He took out two bottles of water and handed Allura one, in which she thanked him. They talked a little as they ate, and Shiro did his best to make her laugh a little to forget what was going to happen tomorrow. He was quite successful too. Allura wasn’t thinking about the project at the moment for once.

* * *

 

“Shiro, I can sleep on the couch, it’s alright,” she told him. They were in his room now, figuring out who would sleep on the couch and who would get to sleep in the bed.

“No, no, no,” said the now, freshly showered, Shiro in black joggers and a white tank top. “You will sleep comfortably in my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“Shiro, don’t you think you’re a little big for your couch anyways? It would be uncomfortable.”

“It will be fine; it’s not like I never slept on my couch before.”

Allura sighed. “Shiro, I can’t let you do that. You helped me a lot already.”

“No, you will let me do that because I want you to sleep well. You should not be sleeping on the couch.”

“Then sleep in the bed with me,” she told him

“W-what!?” he stuttered; caught off-guard, “Allura, we can’t.”

“Why not? It isn’t like you have not slept with me before, Shiro. We are adults, you know.”

“Yeah, but… it’s inappropriate. We can’t”

“I am consenting to it, Shiro. We can both sleep comfortably and have a good night’s rest. It’s just one night.”

“Allura, are you sure?” he asked, “I can sleep on the couch, really.”

She nodded, “yes, I’m sure. Do not fight me on this, Shiro.”

Shiro hesitated a bit but nodded. “Alright, fine. Pick the side you prefer,” he said now pointing at the direction of the bed.

“I’ll take the right side like I do at home anyways.”

“Okay,” he nodded again.

Allura made her way first to the bed and took the covers off the bed. Shiro walked over to help her out and made sure she was able to get under the covers. He shut off the lamp on her side of the bed then walked over to his side and tucked himself in the bed. Allura made herself comfortable and faced to the right, putting her back towards Shiro. Shiro turned his lamp off; making the room dark now and put the covers over himself and faced to the left.

“Shiro,” Allura whispered, still with her back towards Shiro.

“Yes, Allura,” Shiro whispered back.

“Thank you, again. For everything.”

“You’re welcome… goodnight Allura.”

“Goodnight, Shiro.”

That night, Allura felt her heartbeat fast and felt like it was going to come out her chest. What feeling was it? She could tell now. She knew now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming back with all the Shallura feelssss! I dead ass almost made this chapter a smut chapter at the ending but then I had to hold myself back lol. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I did! I know it's slightly short but no worries, longer chapters coming!


	25. Atlas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy. Here with another chapter so fast lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have a little bit of everything in it. Anyways ENJOY!

Allura’s phone went off on her phone, causing her to groan. She lifted her head up from the pillow and grabbed her phone to shut it off. She sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes, but as she opened them completely, she realized she was not in her apartment. She turned to the side of the bed Shiro was supposed to be sleeping on and saw that he was not there. She got up from the bed and made her way out of the room. She walked towards the living room and spotted Shiro pouring himself a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, Allura,” he looked up at her and said.

“Good morning,” she responded back.

“Coffee?”

“If it’s not ice coffee, I don’t want it,” she laughed.

Shiro laughed with her, “Oh I forgot you don’t drink coffee like a normal person.”

She walked up to him and hit him lightly on the arm, “shut up. A lot more people now a day’s drink ice coffee. You’re the not, normal person anymore, especially with your disgusting black coffee.”

“Only the weak say it’s disgusting,” he laughed.

She hit him playfully on the arm again and laughed. “If you have milk or creamer and sugar, I can have some.”

“I have powdered creamer and sugar in the cabinets I can get it for you.”

She nodded, “thank you. I’ll go wash my mouth and then I’ll have some.”

Shiro nodded back, “sure.”

Allura made her way to her bag that was left on the couch and took her toothbrush out. She then made her way to the bathroom and did her usual morning routine which was wash her face and brush her teeth. Once she was finished, she made her way back to Shiro in the kitchen and saw Shiro leave a cup in front of one of the stools by his kitchen island. Beside it was the powdered creamer and sugar that was in a mason jar, plus a spoon. She walked over and prepared the coffee for herself the way she liked it.

“Would you like pancakes? I have pancake mix,” he told her.

“Uh, sure, I’ll have some.”

“Great. You could take the coffee with you and get ready for work in my room. I’ll make the pancakes.”

“Okay,” she nodded. She took her coffee cup and went over to grab her bag and headed toward Shiro’s room. She closed the door behind her and settled her coffee cup on the nightstand and place her bag on the bed. She took out her clothes for the day, a navy-blue dress that hugged her body and had white buttons along the side of it, making it look like something a pinup girl would wear. She changed into it and took her hair down from the silk scarf. She undid her bun grabbed a brush so that she can do a more put together bun; suitable for work. She then took her coffee cup and made her way back to Shiro’s kitchen and saw that the pancakes were almost done. She took the last sip of her coffee and washed it in the sink. She then made her way to the island at sat there patiently waiting for her pancakes.

Shiro grabbed a plate and placed the pancakes on them and handed it to Allura. “You need to have a full stomach for today,” he smiled at her.

“Do not remind me about today, please,” she sighed and took the plate from him. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he told her then handed her a fork, “I think we will be okay.”

“I hope so,” she said, grabbing the syrup that was already out and poured it on her pancakes.

“We will, don’t worry.”

She sighed and took a bite of her pancake. Even though box pancakes would usually taste the same when anyone would make it, she liked the way Shiro’s tasted more. “I just want this to be over with.”

“Just a few more hours and we will.”

“Can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready to go?” Shiro asked Allura and knocked the opened, bathroom door while she was putting the final touches to her makeup.

“Give me two more minutes,” she told him as she grabbed her mascara from her makeup bag.

Shiro nodded, “okay.”

He left her alone and Allura applied her mascara, then took out some lip-gloss to finish everything off. She fixed her hair a little more then looked at herself in the mirror, “You got this, Allura. Today’s the day that you’re going to show everyone what you’ve always been capable of.” She sighed then began to pack her things into the bag and zipped it up. She grabbed it and headed to the living room where Shiro was waiting for her. “I’m ready.”

Shiro got up from the couch and grabbed his bag for work. He walked up to her and smiled, “Great, let’s get going.”

“Wait,” Allura stopped him before he could walk towards the door. She grabbed his purple tie and fixed it a little, making it perfect. Then she brushed off his black blazer and smiled up at him, “okay, now you’re ready.”

Shiro blushed, “U-uh, thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s get to work, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

Allura left her bag in Shiro’s car because she did not want anyone to ask her questions. Shiro dropped her off in front of the building, allowing her to be first one to go in. She made her way upstairs and headed straight to her office. Romelle just had arrived a little before her and was already unpacking her purse at her desk.

“Good morning, Romelle,” Allura said as she tapped her shoulder.

Romelle looked in her direction, “Oh, Allura! Good morning! Are you prepared to kick some ass today?”

“Yeah,” Allura laughed. “We will show my father who’s the boss now.”

Romelle laughed, “Ha! You’re right about that!”

“I’m here, I’m here!” Lance shouted as he ran towards his two friends. He stopped in front of them and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

“Lance, you’re not even late,” Romelle told him.

“Yeah,” he panted, “but todays a big day. I should have been here like twenty minutes ago so I can practice. We got caught in traffic, so I wasn’t able to.”

“It’s okay, Lance,” Allura said putting her hand on his shoulder, “We just got here too. We will be okay.”

“I hope so,” he said now picking himself up to stand straight, “I could not sleep last night. I was so nervous!”

“We all are, don’t worry. I probably only slept five hours,” Romelle said. “I had two cups of coffee before I got here.”

“Really! Keith had three because we barely could sleep! Shit, I’m nervous now!” Lance panicked.

“Lance, breathe,” Allura said. “We will be okay. We know what we are doing and have been doing it for months. We got this.”

Lance took in a few breaths, “okay, okay. Did you sleep well, princess?”

She nodded, “yes, I did actually.”

“What a miracle,” said Romelle. “How did you manage that?”

Allura looked around then looked at her friends, “come into my office. I can’t say anything here.”

 

* * *

 

“You fainted!” Lance shouted. “Are you okay!? You’re crazy for coming into work! And you didn’t go to the hospital!?”

“No, I didn’t hurt myself because Shiro caught me, and it wouldn’t be the first time I fainted.”

“Thankfully he was there,” said Romelle. “Allura you have to be more careful with your health.”

“I know, I know,” Allura sighed, “but I promise I will more after today.”

“Did Shiro take you home?” Romelle asked.

“Well… he did… but I ended up staying in his apartment…” she said as turned away to not see her friends’ reactions.

“YOU WHAT!?” they both shouted at the same time.

“Shut up! It is not that serious! I was just scared to stay home alone, and I didn’t want to bother anyone! We didn’t do anything in that way!”

“Oh man, Allura. You are _wild_!” Lance shouted, “but I mean you lost your chance to have one last time before you make a decision.”

Romelle slapped Lance’s arm, “Lance! Don’t say that!”

“It was a joke!”

Allura groaned and rubbed her temples, “Lance, if we did not have out presentation today, I would have killed you right now.”

“Damn, sorry! It was a joke!”

Allura rolled her eyes and sighed, “nothing happened, but he was very helpful. I owe him.”

Lance went to open his mouth to say something but then closed it when Allura glared at him. She knew what he was going to say next and he was too scared to say it now.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Allura. I wished you guys told me though, I would have been at your house immediately,” Romelle said.

“I didn’t want to bother you. It was a last-minute decision too. But I am alright and I am ready to take this thing on already,” she smiled at her. Allura looked at her phone and saw that it was 9:30 already, so they had to have one last team meeting before their presentation at eleven. “We should head upstairs; we want to be fully prepared for the presentation.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright team,” Shiro said as he leaned over the table, “today is the day. We went over everything and I think we will do amazing.”

“Yes, like Shiro said; we will do amazing and I know you all are amazing,” Allura told them.

Lance stood up and slammed his hand on the table, “Okay guys! Let’s get pumped so that we can ignore the fear we have now and not shit on ourselves! When I say Vol, you say Tron! VOL-!”

Everyone looked at Lance and eyebrows raised.

“Vol…tron?” said Keith, unsure.

Lance slapped his forehead and groaned. “Babe, no. You’re supposed to say tron.”

“Lance, strop trying to make this happen, it’s never gonna happen. This isn’t High School Musical,” said Pidge.

“You guys don’t have no team spirit!”

Shiro laughed, “alright, alright. Let’s get this over with team. I believe in you all and I am sure everyone is going to love Atlas.”

“I believe in all of you as well. So, let us please get over this and make sure all our hard work pays off,” Allura said to the team.

“Can we please at least to a chant or something! I feel like we need it,” Lance whined.

“Lance, no,” Allura groaned.

“Fine, fine.” Lance gave up, “let’s get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

It was almost the end of the presentation and so far, it went very well. Investors, and anyone who held a high position in Voltron Corp. was there. The big boss could not make it, however he had his representatives there for him, as well as Alfor and Luxia, who of course represented the company and big boss as well.

“This software if much more advance than what’s on the market now. It can be used in schools, hospitals, federal facilities; you name it. This software can be used everywhere all over the world and help many people. Now, we have been talking all about this software for the whole meeting, and some of you may be wondering what we named it. Allura, can you please tell everyone the name of our software,” Shiro said and smiled at her.

“Most certainly,” Allura nodded and smiled at him back, then looked at everyone in the room. “We named it Atlas. You may be wondering; why Atlas? Well, if you love Greek mythology like I do, you would know, but for those who do not, I will give you a little history lesson. Atlas was a titan who was punished by Zeus to hold up the world on his shoulders, and that’s what we want to do with this software. We want the world to be able to be held up by our software. We are Atlas, and we will be holding the world up while people use our software and technology in order to make sure everyone is happy and that we are helping the current generations, as well as future generations.”

“Atlas will be just what we need to show that we care about our consumers, and that they will not regret putting faith into us and our company,” said Shiro.

“And we hope to exceed the expectations and bring Atlas to everyone. Thank you,” Allura said, ending the presentation with a smile on her face. It was done; it was finally over. Six months of hard work finally paid off. She was satisfied with what her and the team did, however, she could not tell what her father thought from the look on his face.

Everyone in the room clapped for the team. Most of the team stood there, smiling nervously, but of course Lance took in all the attention he could get. The clapping faded and Alfor and Luxia stood up from their seat. Everyone watched them as they did so. Alfor fixed his tie, cleared his throat, and stood up straight as if he was a solider.

“Thank you, all of you for your presentation. You have worked hard for the past several months on this and put a lot of time on it,” Luxia said. “I found it very interesting with what you want to use it for and how it would not only benefit our company, but our consumers. Alfor, what do you believe?” Luxia looked up at Alfor, who looked at the team.

“Well, it is very bold of you all to make the statements that you made. You say you it is for the people using Atlas but, how can you be so sure?” Alfor asked.

Allura’s eye twitched, and everyone else became nervous. “We did mentioned how Atlas could be used in schools, hospitals and more. This software will be so advanced that it provides the tools needed for children to excel, or hospitals find out new ways to discover medicine. It will help the future generations become more advance and that will lead to more and more people benefiting from Atlas,” said Allura.

“I will like to add to Allura,” said Shiro. “Atlas will redefine advanced and lead to a greater future. We are for certain that Atlas will do it’s intended job, and that is benefit the people.”

“I see,” said Alfor. “Very well then.”

There was a long pause. The team grew more anxious. They did not know what Alfor thought of the project, and by the look of investors, it was hard to tell what the future of Atlas would be.

“To all our investors and representative, thank you for coming today to see what we have in store for Voltron Corp. in the future. I would like to thank my employees for presenting us probably one of the biggest things that was introduced here, and I would like to announce that I would like to move forward with Atlas. It is an amazing idea I think it represents our company well,” Alfor said and smiled at the team. “Congratulations all of you and thank you for your hard work.”

The team was finally able to breathe. Hunk brought in Lance and Keith into a tight hug, Pidge and Matt high fived each other, Romelle squealed in joy, and Allura and Shiro looked at each other and smiled. They did it.

“Thank you very much, sir,” Shiro said to Alfor.

“No, thank you all. You represented our company’s motto and brought it into something that was beyond what I had in mind. And Allura,” Alfor said, causing everyone to put their eyes either on Allura or Alfor, “I am proud of you my daughter. You proved me wrong.”

Allura was caught off guard. She did not think he would say that in front of very important people. “T-thank you, father.” she stuttered.   
Alfor smiled at her then cleared his throat again. “Thank you all for coming, and I hope you will all see what Atlas would bring to our future.”

Everyone in the room clapped again.

They did it.

Allura stood in front of the big double doors that lead to her father’s office. She hesitated to knock on it, even though she waited for this moment to come.

“Go right on ahead, Allura,” Coran told her and put his hand on her shoulder. “You proved your father wrong; you should be proud of yourself.”

Allura shook her head, “if it was not for the help of my team, I would be clearing out my desk right now.”

“Of course, they all helped you, however remember; you put in all your heart and soul into that project and worked long hours, you should be proud that all of that hard work finally paid off. Now, go ahead and speak to your father; he will appreciate it if you did.”

Allura nodded. “Okay, thank you, Coran,” she said and smiled at him. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard her father call her in and she opened the door. She walked inside quietly, and you could hear nothing, but her heels hit the floor. “You wanted to see me, father?”

“Yes, sit down my daughter,” he said as he got up from his seat and walked over to the seats in front of his desk.

Allura nodded and also made her way there and sat in a seat next to her father. “What is it that you want to talk about with me, father?” she asked.

“I know I told you I was proud of you before and that you proved me wrong already, however, I want to tell you again.” He reached and grabbed her hand and held it between his own. “I am proud of you my daughter, and I am sorry for everything I did and said to you. You were right, and I was wrong. I am proud of you my daughter. You are intelligent and my pride and joy; I do not want you to continue to be mad at me. I want my little girl to forgive me.”

Allura looked at her father who had a faint smile. She looked away and sighed, trying to hold back her tears. She thought this would be the moment where she would throw it in her father’s face, but that changed. “Father, can you promise me something?” she asked him, still looking away from him.

“Yes, daughter, anything you say, I will make sure I promise you it.”

“Promise… promise me that you will listen to me for now on. Promise me you would hear what I have to say and how I feel; just like you use to do when I was a child. You would listen to me when I told you about the girls who pulled my hair in school because they did not think it was really white and how I felt about it, or when I would tell you how I felt standing out in a school full of people that did not look like me. You used to hear me out all the time and give me advice to stand up for myself and to ignore people because I should worry about myself and prove to them that I am better than them. I want you to hear what I feel and understand me rather then put them aside. I want to be able to talk to you again, father. I want to be able to hear your wisdom and comforting words like you use to give me,” she turned around and looked at him with her now puffy eyes, “I want you to have faith in me and trust me.”

Alfor looked at his daughter and squeezed her hand lightly. “Yes, Allura. I promise you I will. If I do it again, tell me and tell your mother to hit me across the head if I do so. I want us to be like we use to be, and I do not want to see my daughter mad at me any longer. I am sorry and I was wrong. I love you, Allura. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

A tear fell down Allura’s eye and she got up from her seat; letting go of her father’s grip. She looked down at her father, then he stood up. “I love you too, father.”

He gave her a faint smile and pulled her into a tight hug. He put his hand on her head and brushed her hair with it. “Thank you for forgiving me, Allura.”

Allura buried her face in her father’s chest. She finally made amends with her father, and it took so long for her to do so. She did not think she would forgive him, but she knew if she wanted to move on from things that were holding her back from anything, forgiving him would bring relief.

 

* * *

 

“CHEERS TO ATLAS!” Lance shouted.

“CHEERS!” everyone shouted and clashed their glasses together.

They all celebrated that night at Lance’s family’s restaurant. 80’s Gloria Estefan music was playing, and people were laughing and dancing the night away.

“It’s finally over!” Matt shouted over the music. Everyone laughed.

“Yes, it is,” Allura laughed. “We now can relax and have some much-needed fun.”

“And to start that off, let’s dance!” Lance got up and shouted. “Keith, dance with me!”

“Lance, I can’t dance!”

“I’ll teach you!”

“No!”

“Oh, come on!” he said, grabbing ahold of Keith’s arm, “please!”

Keith groaned, “Lance, I’m going to look stupid!”

“No, you won’t. Trust me,” Lance said pulling his arm.

Keith groaned loudly and finally gave in. “Fine, hurry up and let’s go,” he said and got up from hist seat and dragged Lance towards the dance floor. Lance couldn’t help but smile widely now.

Allura shook her head and Shiro laughed, “those two are something else, huh?”

“Those two are odd,” Allura said.

“To be fair, Keith is actually happy, it’s just hard to tell.”

Allura let out a light laugh, “I hope so.”

“Hello, everyone!” Veronica came up to the table.

“Veronica!” Romelle shouted in excitement over the music. “You made it!” Romelle got up and went over to hug Veronica, “Congrats on graduating, Dr. Serrano.”

“Thank you! I busted my ass for that degree,” Veronica laughed. “Congrats to you all though! Lance told me it was a success!”

“Yes, it was!” said Allura.

“Finally, we can all relax now, huh?” Veronica laughed again.

“You’re telling us? The past two weeks we been on little to no sleep!” Romelle said.

“Well tonight after a few drinks, you will have the best sleep of your lives!”

“Ha, you’re right about that!”

The music changed to an upbeat salsa song and Veronica smiled at Romelle when it changed, “wanna dance, Romelle?”

Romelle blushed and nodded. She did not say nothing and just followed Veronica to the dance floor.

“Babe, let’s go dance too!” Shay said.

Hunk got up and put his hand out for Shay to grab, “Let’s go, darling.” Shay blushed and allowed Hunk to take her to the dance floor.

Matt sighed and Pidge tapped his shoulder. “Don’t worry, you can’t dance anyways,” they said.

“I should have left you in the store when we were kids,” Matt mumbled.

“But you didn’t.”

Allura almost spit out her drink, trying not to laugh and Matt turned to glare at her. “I’m sorry, I was laughing at something else,” she lied.

“Liar,” he pouted.

Shiro laughed, “it’s okay, Matt, I can’t dance either.”

“You’re such a liar! When we use to party in college, you would literally always dance!”

“Not good! And usually, I was wasted.”

“Have a few drinks then we can see your moves.”

Allura laughed “Shiro can’t drink so much, he has to drive, remember? But,” Allura said, turning to Shiro, “it would be interesting to see you dance.”

“No way,” Shiro shook his head, “that is a mess waiting to happen.”

“Oh, come on! I’ll dance with you.”

Shiro blushed, “N-no, it’s okay. I rather not.”

Allura smirked, got up from her seat, and put her hand out towards Shiro. “Come on. I’ll teach you.”

“Allura, really, I can’t dance. I might step on your foot.”

“You will be fine. Come on.”

Shiro looked at her hand and took it into his hands. She smiled at him and he smiled at her before she led him to the dance floor.

“Allura, I’m having second thoughts!” he shouted over the music.

“No, takebacks!”

“Look who it is!” Lance shouted.

“Lance, please,” Shiro said, turning red.

“Come on, Shiro! Move them hips!” Lance said as he moved his own. Keith on the other hand barely moved; he allowed Lance to do everything.

Allura laughed and stepped in front of Shiro. “You really just have to do what Lance said and move your hips a bit. Then you put one foot out and I’ll put one foot back and then when I put my foot from, you will put it back. Then you add some turns here and there.”

He nodded, “okay, but I still don’t know how to do that.”

Allura grabbed his hands and put them between hers. “look, just move your hips; I know you definitely know how to do that. Move like this and move your feet back and forth,” she told him and showed him. Shiro blushed because of what she said and watched her as she moved, and well, Allura could really move. It came naturally to her. “Come on, you try it!’

Shiro shook his head, “you’re already way better at this than I am. I should leave it to the professionals.”

Allura rolled her eyes, moved herself closer to Shiro and put one of his hands on her waist and left the other in her hand. “Just follow the way I go, okay?”

Shiro nodded. She led him through the steps and Shiro started to get a hang of it. It wasn’t as hard as he thought. “I think I got it!”

“You do!” she smiled at him. “Now let’s add a spin.” Shiro nodded and spun her around and then brought his hand back to her waist. “There you go!” she laughed. “You got it!”

Shiro laughed and smiled, “I can’t believe I’m doing this!”

“Believe it, Shiro!”

“Look at Shiro go!” Lance pointed out, “WEPA, SHIRO!”

Shiro was embarrassed and Allura laughed. The song changed to the most famous party song that is played at every Latino party, _Suavemente_.

“WEPA!” Lance shouted again and brought “Come on, Keith! Move those hips!”

Allura and Shiro watched and laughed as Lance moved a lot and Keith moved so little.

“Now we have to dance a little different now. This one it a lot easier to dance to. You literally just step in place and move your hips.”

Shiro nodded, “okay.” He followed Allura’s lead and turned her around a few times. She laughed and smiled at him when they danced, and he could not help but enjoy seeing her smile the way she did.

 

* * *

 

“Bye, Romelle!” Allura waved out the window from the passenger seat of Shiro’s car.

“Bye love! Bye Shiro! Thanks for the ride!” Romelle waved back at them. Shiro waited till Romelle got into her building, then drove off, heading to Allura’s apartment next. He let Allura chose music to play, and she seemed to enjoy the night, fresh air hit her in the face while she listened. She felt relief today, a lot of relief.

“I feel like a dog who puts their head out the window,” Allura laughed.

Shiro laughed along, “It’s nice and cool outside surprisingly, so it’s understandable.”

“Yeah, it is. It’s a beautiful night.”

“Sure is.”

Shiro drove along the city streets and Allura sang a little to the songs that played. Shiro enjoyed hearing her voice because it was soft and relaxing. She could sing well too, so he really did not mind.

It did not take too long to reach Allura’s apartment. Shiro stopped in front of her building and put the car on park. “Your bag is in the trunk. I’ll go get it for you,” he told her as he undid his seat belt and opened the car door then, walked out and closed the door behind him. Allura got out as well and watched him take the bag out the trunk for her. He walked over and handed it to her, and she smiled and thanked him.

“Thank you for everything, Shiro. I am glad you were there for me last night and we had a lot of fun tonight.”

“Don’t mention it, Allura. I would do it again if I could. And, I had a lot of fun too.”

“Well….” she said but paused for a few moments, “I’ll see you then, Shiro. Have a goodnight and rest well.”

Shiro nodded. “Yeah, you too. Goodnight, Allura.”

“Goodnight, Shiro.” She smiled at him and he smiled back then walked away; heading towards her apartment building. Shiro did not get into his car until he saw Allura get into her building and make sure she was alright. Allura made her way up and finally made it home. She took her heels off as soon as she stepped in since they were killing her and made her way into her apartment. She settled the bag down on her dining table and began to take out her things. She put back everything where it belongs and put her clothes from the previous day in the laundry basket. She then took a shower and did her usual nightly routine before she headed to bed. She looked at her phone and saw that it was already almost one in the morning, causing her to yawn. She put down her phone and tucked herself in but stared at the ceiling. Her heart was still beating fast since yesterday, and she realized, her feelings for Shiro were true, however, there was one more thing she had to do. It was something she denied before, but she needed to let go of someone before she was able to be with Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is that someone she needs to let go now????? Lol I'm sure it's obvious. I liked this chapter because it was light hearted and shit. We are a little more than half way done with the story, so there is much more to come! I think I'm almost done writing the story out but I'm not sure yet. I'm trying to get it done in the next two weeks (even though I probably could have already but every time I'm about to write, I take a nap and procrastinate lol) But anyways tell me what you guys think!


	26. I Have to Face You Because I Like Takashi Shirogane!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the title, you know what that means!!!!! LOL I hope you guys like the chapter. I'm just gonna leave it at that and let you guys read!

Allura woke up the next morning and still felt a little tired, but she felt like she could manage. She did her usual morning routine and made herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. She sat on her couch and stared at her phone, which was on top of her coffee table. She bit on her manicure, but not too hard to make the nail polish chip off. Then, she put her bowl down on the coffee table and grabbed her phone.

“You have to do this, Allura. It is now or never,” she said to herself. She began to dial a number that was not on her phone but remembered it by heart already. She hated herself for remembering. She also hoped that the number did not change. She made sure she made the call private and put the phone to her ear. She waited nervously; her heart beating fast; until she stopped hearing the ring.

“Hello?” said the person. The number was right. That was their voice.

“Can we meet?” she asked.

“My, my, my, if it isn’t you, Allura,” the person recognized. They laughed, causing Allura to get chills down her spin, “I did not think I would ever get a call from you on my phone ever again. So, no hello? How cruel of you, Allura.”

“Cut the shit. Will you meet me or not?”

“I see…” his voice trailed off a bit. “Sure, we can meet. When do you want to meet me, darling?”

“Meet me at the place we use to go to all the time around where you use to live. I’ll meet you there at two.”

“In such a short notice? You should have told me ahead of time; I would have gotten all nice for you.”

“Are you going to be there or not?” she said sternly this time.

“I’ll be there, darling. See you there.”

Allura did not say anything else and hung up the phone. Her heart beat nervously, and she took in large, deep breathes to calm herself down. She could not believe what she was about to do right now, but she felt like she had to. She had to before she could face Shiro.

 

* * *

 

Her leg could not stop moving because of how nervous she was. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest because of her fear of seeing that person again. She was in a small café called Sincline’s Café. She hated this café. It brought back memories with them that she now knows they were false.

“Ma’am, here is your iced coffee,” said the waitress.

Allura jumped a bit then looked up at the young waitress. “Oh, uh yes, thank you.”

“Is there anything else I can get you?”

She shook her head. “No that will be all,” she said. “Is there a chance I can pay for my drink now? I will only be meeting someone for a short time and then I would have to leave quickly.”

The waitress nodded, “uh, yes you can. That will be 4.50,” she said.

Allura went into her small purse and into her wallet, grabbing a ten-dollar bill. “Here you go. Thank you again and keep the change.”

“Oh, uh, thank you so much, ma’am,” she said taking the money out of Allura’s hand.

“You’re welcome. Thank you again.”

“Have a great day, ma’am.”

“You too.”

 The waitress walked away and Allura took a sip of her drink. It was already ten minutes passed two, and she was building up with anger and fear. She then felt a hand touch her back, causing her to jump and get up from the chair. As she did, the hand that touched her back landed on her arm. She looked up and saw the person she hated more than anything. Lotor.

“No need to be startled, Allura, I just was about to say hello and you did not let me,” he saidto her with his deep voice and smirked at her.

Allura got out of his grip and pushed him away, “do not bloody touch me, Lotor.”

“I see you are still mad at me,” he told her. He walked over to the seat across from her and sat down. Allura watched him as he did so, then took her seat again. “I missed you so much, Allura. I am so glad you called me. It’s been over two years.”

“Well I do not miss you at all,” she spat.

“If you did not miss me then why did you call me? I’m sure there was a reason behind it,” he said as he reached out for her hand that was on the table but did not grab it because she moved her hand before he could.

“I called you because I need to get you out of my mind.”

“That means you still do love me, darling. We can get back together; I promise you I will be faithful this time. I regret everything I did to you and you did not deserve any of it. You are the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my life.”

He would always say those similar lines to her when they were together and said the same exact lines when he got caught. He would tell her she was the only woman that he could be with and said he wanted to marry her when the time was right. He proposed to her, so technically they were engaged, but she was engaged with him for three years, and he would tell her to plan the wedding of her dreams, but they were not going to be married yet. He kept her waiting. And while she waited, he slept with other women while she stood waiting for him to call or text her back, or even see her. He was a liar and manipulator.

“Like I never heard that before,” she scoffed. “You really have the audacity to say such things, you know?” Her blood was boiling at this point.

“What can I do to change your mind? I changed; I promise you that.”

“Promise? You never kept your promises. You are a compulsive liar.”

Lotor’s facial expression turned more into a dark stare now. “But remember what we had, Allura. We were together for ten years; how can we just leave that behind?”

“You cheated! That is how I can leave it behind! And, I was the only one who was faithful for those then fucking years, Lotor,” she began to raise her voice.

“I told you I’m sorry and that I would change.”

“You were not sorry because it was with more than one person and you have been cheating on me since the beginning, but I was too stupid to realize it until I saw it for myself.”

“It was a mistake. I should have been faithful to you.”

“A mistake!? Once is maybe a mistake but several times, Lotor!? That is not a mistake, that is on purpose!”

“Fine, you are right then. But I promise I can change. I love you Allura, and I will love you forever. Remember when we were younger, and I told you that you are the love of my life? I meant it.”

He told her that when they started to sneak out to see each other in the middle of the night. He told her that he did not care if their parents could not accept them, she was going to be the love of his life. And she believed it for ten years. She thought he was the love of her life too, but he wasn’t. She could never love him ever again.

“If I did not want to cause a scene and have not want the employees to clean up after my mess, I would throw my coffee in your face right now. You really have the bloody audacity to say such things that mean nothing anymore! You are trying to manipulate me like you have done before, but you are not going to do that to me again!” She was about to cry in anger over what he was trying to do to her and because of the things he told her. “I did not want to talk to you ever again when I caught you, but I did not have closure, and now I am going to get that closure. You ruined me. You wasted my youth with your manipulation. I could have been with someone who actually loved me, yet I did not get that because you told me you loved me, and I believed it like a fool! But not anymore. I have been holding myself back because of you, and I am not going to do that anymore. There is a man who has treated me better than you in a short amount of time compared to the ten years you had me. No matter how much I told him I hated him, he still wanted to be with me. He is a wonderful man and I do not deserve a man like him to be the way he is with me, yet he was still willing to be with me. I turned him down because I was scared to be with someone because I thought I would hurt them and become like you or get hurt by them.” A tear fell down Allura’s cheek and she clenched her hand into a fist. “Because of you, I could not be happy and move on, but not today. I am going to be happy and it’s going to be with him if he forgives me.”

Lotor glared at her with his dark, mysterious blue eyes. “No man is ever going to love you the way I do.”

“You really are full of yourself. You do not love no one but yourself; you’re a selfish bastard. You are just like your fucking father!”

Lotor banged his hand on the table, “don’t you dare compare me to my father.”

“You are like him! Selfish and disgusting!” she spat, “you never loved me. You love the thought of being with me because you wanted no one else to have me. But guess what? That will never happen. I would never, ever, be with you ever again. I hope you rot in hell with your father and mother. You really are their child.”

Allura hit a nerve and Lotor was angry. “You do not know anything. You are a fool just like your mother and father. If it was not for my father, your father would never be in the position he is in today.”

“Is that what your father tells you?” she scoffed. “Your father is a liar like you. But it does not matter what you say about my parents; I know my parents are not like yours. They raised you to be a compulsive liar like them and screw people over after using them!’

“You really should watch your words, Allura.”

“Make me, you fucking disgusting piece of shit,” she spat.

Lotor got up from his seat and placed both hands on the table and leaned over to her. “You might want to watch your mouth before I make you regret it.”

She got up from the seat and got close to his face, “or what, Lotor? Are you going to do something to me?”

He did not say anything and just glared at her.

“I thought so,” she told him. She backed away from him and grabbed her purse and iced coffee. “I feel sorry for the next women that crosses paths with you. And I hope she is a lot stronger than I was. I hope you rot in hell, Lotor. I never want to see you in my life ever again. Goodbye forever.” She turned and walked away from Lotor and headed out of the café as soon as possible. She stepped outside and took her phone out. She requested a cab and waited for it. She then felt someone grab her and pull her arm, causing her to scratch the hand that grabbed her. “Get off of me, Lotor!”

“No one will ever love you like I will. You are a fool to think so. That man is never going to love you. You are going to be just as miserable with him and you will never be happy!” he shouted at her. People watched but did nothing of course.

She got loose from his grip, punched him in the face and threw her drink at him. “Don’t you ever touch me like that! You are the miserable one! You will die alone because of how selfish you are, and I hope you will stay miserable for the rest of your life!”

Lotor touched his cheek and felt around his mouth with his tongue to see if his teeth were still there. “You bitch.”

Allura’s phone rang and she saw that her cab was in front of the cafe and turned to see it there waiting for her. “Goodbye, Lotor.” She ran quickly to the cab and got in as soon as possible. She told the cab driver to go as soon as she got in and he listened. She was having an adrenaline rush, but she smiled because she finally got to punch him in the face; something she wished she could have done in the beginning. However, her hand really did hurt after that punch and her knuckles turned red, but she did not care. She looked through her contacts and found the contacts she had with ‘K’ and pressed on Keith’s name. She waited for him to pick up, but it was sent to voicemail. “God damn it, Keith!” She then dialed Lance’s number because she figured the will be together. It rang twice, the she heard the voice of her friend.

“Hey, ‘Lura, what’s up?” he greeted her.

“Is Keith with you?” she asked.

“Yeah, he’s playing fetch with Kosmo. We’re at the dog park right now, so he’s probably not paying attention to his phone.”

“Can you ask him what is Shiro’s address?”

“Okay… What’s going on?”

“Lance, I’ll tell you later, can you please get it for me and text it to me?”

“Sure thing, ‘Lura.”

“Thank you so much, Lance. I love you.”

“Love you too, Allura.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

She hung up the phone and waited patiently for the text. About two minutes later, Lance sent it to her.

“Excuse me, sir. I know I requested a certain location but is there a chance you could drop me off somewhere else? I’ll pay extra if I have to,” she asked the driver.

“ma’am, I don’t think I can-”

“Please? I am really desperate here!”

The man looked at her over the re-view mirror and nodded. “Okay ma’am, tell me where to go.”

“Thank you so much!”

 

* * *

 

Allura stood in front of Shiro’s apartment door for about three minutes now. She was wondering what to say, and was thinking how he would react, whether it would be good or bad. Her heart was still pumping, but if she didn’t say it now, she just wasted her time and money to be there. She rang the doorbell, causing her heart to beat even faster. She could barely take it. After about a few seconds, the door opened and she looked up, but it wasn’t Shiro who opened the door, it was a woman.

“Hello,” said the young woman. She was petite and had short black hair. She was very beautiful actually.

“Oh, uh,” Allura stuttered, “I think I have the wrong address. I am so sorry about that. I’ll just go.” Allura turned and began to walk away.

“Wait! You’re looking for Takashi Shirogane, right?” said the woman.

Allura turned back and faced the women. “Yes, I am. But I assume he’s pretty busy now, so I’ll just go.”

The women put a shoe in front of the door to hold it open and ran barefoot to Allura. She grabbed her by the arm, causing Allura to turn back to face her. “He’s not busy. I’ll get him for you! Better yet, come inside!” She pulled Allura back towards Shiro’s apartment and brought her inside. The house smelled like cooked food, which she knew Shiro was not the one cooking. Allura took her shoes off at the door and followed the petite woman. “Taka! You have a visitor!” she called, “come in, come in!”

Allura followed her and spotted three more people in the apartment that wasn’t Shiro. One was a tall young man with olive skin, brown eyes, and light brown hair. The older man was a tall, with short black hair and had no expression on his face. Then there was another petite woman that looked like the women Allura met at the door, but older and had longer hair in a low ponytail.

“Otou-san, Oka-san! We have a visitor!” said the younger woman.

“He-hello,” Allura said nervously. She thinks she realized who these people were now.

“Yukina who is it?” Shiro groaned, coming out of the bathroom. He looked up and saw Allura and was taken aback by it. “A-Allura!?”

“H-hey, Shiro,” Allura waved at him nervously.

“This really pretty woman came to see you! I couldn’t leave her outside,” Yukina teased, knowing exactly who she let in.

Shiro walked up to both Allura and Yukina, “Allura, I’m sorry about my sister. She’s a little crazy. What did she say to yo-” Shiro was cut off by a kick from his sister on the leg, “ow, what the hell, Yukina!”

“Don’t call me crazy, idiot!” she shouted at her brother.

Allura just stared at the siblings in shock.

“You two stop it!” their mother shouted as she walked up to the three of them, “we have a guest here! Act appropriate!” His mother wiped her hands on her apron and put her hand out to Allura, “I’m so sorry for my children. My name is Hisa Shirogane. I’m their mother. Nice to meet you, sweetheart.”

Allura looked at his mother’s hand and shook it, “My name is Allura Altea, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Shiro’s mother smiled, “the pleasure is all mine sweetheart. Over there,” she said pointing at Shiro’s father, “is my husband. He is actually Takashi Shirogane, just like my son.”

The man walked up to Allura and held his hand out for Allura to shake. “It’s a pleasure,” he said.

“And the loner over there sitting down is my boyfriend, Issac,” she said, pointing at the man.

“I’m not a loner!” the man groaned at Yukina. He groaned some more and walked up to Allura and introduced himself. “I’m Issac, nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Issac.” Allura said to him.

“This is embarrassing,” Shiro murmured under his breath.

“What was that, Taka? I couldn’t hear you well,” Yukina glared at him.

“Nothing, shut up,” Shiro said to his sister.

“You two, enough,” said their father.

The siblings glared at each other, and Allura just felt like things were getting more awkward than it already was.

“Allura, what brings you here by the way?” Shiro asked her.

“Oh, I …. Uh...” she hesitated. “I’m here because you said asked me to stop by last night to get the flash drive with all our work on it. Remember?” She looked up at him, hoping he would go along with the lie.

He looked at her funny, then realized she was lying of course. “Oh, Right! I completely forgot! Had too much to drink last night,” he faked a laugh. “Follow me, it’s in my room and I don’t want to leave you around my sister because god know what she might say next while I look for it.”

“Oh, shut up!” Yukina said.

“Uh, okay,” Allura nodded. She put on a smile to everyone as she followed Shiro to the room. He walked in first and then she followed behind him. She closed the door behind her and now faced Shiro.

“Allura, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?” he asked her.

She nodded. “Everything is fine. I came here, hoping to talk to you in private, but I did not know your family was here.”

“Shit,” he said, running his hands through his hair, “you should have called. I would have met you somewhere while my family was here.”

“But I didn’t want to because I have to tell you something really, really important and I did not want to ruin it over the phone.”

“So, what is it?” he asked.

Her heart began to race again. This was the moment she was going to tell him how she felt. This was the moment she officially did not hate Shiro anymore.

“I… I wanted to tell you.” She looked down, paused and took in a deep breath. “I wanted to tell you that I want to be with you, Shiro. I like you so very much, and I am so sorry that I made things so difficult in the beginning. I am sorry for hurting you. I could not wrap my head around it, but I come to realize that I like you, Shiro.” A tear fell down her cheek. “I was a fool for treating you bad, and not trusting you. But I came to terms with what was holding me back, and I faced it today, Shiro. And now, I came here to tell you how I feel. I like you, Shiro. But,” she took in another deep breath and looked up at him now, “if you do not like me anymore; that is okay. I hope we could still be friends.”

Shiro looked into her bright blue eyes. He walked slowly closer to her and did not say nothing, instead he pulled her into a kiss. “You are not a fool, Allura,” he told her after breaking the kiss and wiping her tear away, “it was not your fault. I want to be with you, Allura. I cannot just be friends with you. I want to be yours.” He gave her a faint smile, causing Allura to bury her face in his chest.

“Thank you, Shiro,” she cried into his chest.

He put his chin on her head and held her in his arms, “No Allura, thank you for making me the happiest man in the world right now.”

Allura pulled back from the hug and wiped her tears away. She looked up at Shiro and smiled at him. “Why do you have to say things like that? I’m going to cry more,” she cried and laughed at the same time.

Shiro chuckled and cupped her cheek, “it’s the truth, Allura. I am so happy right now.”

“So am I,” she told him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

The feelings were now mutual between the two, and they both found happiness again.

 

* * *

 

“I’m going to take Allura home,” Shiro announced to his family. “I don’t want her to waste money on a cab again. It was my fault I made her come here and forgot.”

“No!” Yukina whined. “Oka-san, can she stay for dinner!?”

“Yukina, this is your brother’s home, I cannot make decisions,” Hisa said, “however, I am making plenty of food and a lot of extra food so that my son does not starve for the next few days, so I think Allura should stay for dinner, too.”

“Yukina, Mrs. Shirogane, that is not necessary,” Allura told her, “I intruded while you were here visiting Shiro. I should go home now.”

“Nonsense! I’m sure Taka would like you to stay. Right Taka?” Yukina winked at Shiro.

Shiro groaned then looked at Allura. “I would say you can’t because my sister is a pain in the ass and it’s better if you’re not around her, but my mom cooks really good and you should not miss out on it.” Shiro said to Allura, “it’s up to you, though. I suggest if you want to eat good, you should stay. I’ll take you back home later.”

Allura looked at Shiro, then at his mother and sister who was smiling at her. “Well, if it isn’t a problem, then I can stay.”

Yukina smiled and ran up to Allura and wrapped her arm around Allura’s, “I’m so glad you’re going to stay! I have so much embarrassing memories about Taka!”

“Yukina please!”

“Wait, I might want to hear this,” Allura told him.

“Allura no, please.”

“Yes, Allura, please!” Yukina mocked her brother. Yukina lead Allura to the couch and Shiro groaned.

Their relationship was going to end quickly now because of his sister.

Yukina and Allura laughed with each other while Yukina told Allura everything. He sat there, glaring at his sister and now girlfriend, and wanted to kick his sister out his place.

“Oh my, Shiro! I cannot believe you thought that was a good idea!” Allura laughed.

“My brother’s an idiot! I’m telling you!”

“Yukina, don’t call your brother an idiot,” her mother groaned. “Be nice.”

“Yeah, Yukina, be nice,” Shiro glared at his sister.

“I’m just teasing, Oka-san!” Yukina shouted out to her mother. “Anyways, my brother’s an idiot. And that’s all I have, for now of course. I have way more but Shiro looks like he’s about to cry.”

“I am not!”

“Crybaby!”

“You little brat!”

“Both of you, enough,” their father called out from the kitchen while he was helping his wife. “I am sorry for my children’s behavior, Allura. I raised them better than this, I promise.”

Allura shook her head, “no, no. It’s okay, don’t apologize. It’s how siblings show their love for each other.”

“Hey, when Shiro and Yukina acted like this in front of me, you never apologized,” Issac called out to Mr. Shirogane.

“That is because I do not like you,” Mr. Shirogane responded.

“Honey, please. Leave the boy alone,” his wife whispered, “I like you very much, Issac. My husband cannot accept anyone that takes his little girl from him.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Shirogane. I like you very much too.” Issac called out, trying to make Mr. Shirogane jealous.

“Hey Allura, do you have any siblings?” Yukina asked.

Allura shook her head, “nope. I am an only child. However, I do have many cousins and we were raised together, so they are like the siblings I never had.”

“I wish I was an only child,” Yukina huffed.

“That’s my line.” Shiro groaned.

Yukina rolled her eyes then looked back at Allura. “How about a partner?”

Allura jumped for a second and Shiro wanted to tackle his sister so bad at the moment. “Uh, yes actually, I do,” she blushed.

“Aw man, I was willing to break up with Issac for you if you were single. I mean look at you! You’re gorgeous!”

“Yukina, I’m right here,” Issac said.

Allura blushed, “you are too kind. You are very gorgeous too!”

“Aw thanks!” Yukina said, “when you become single again, call me; I’ll leave this one over here.” Yukina pointed at her boyfriend, causing him groaned.

“I’m flattered, but I really like my boyfriend” she said.

“Who’s your boyfriend? His he famous or something? I mean you look like a model; you have to have a famous boyfriend to match.”

Shiro wanted to fight his sister so bad right now, but he tried his best to hide his emotions.

Allura shook her head and laughed, “no, he’s a normal man. I would say he could be a model, but I don’t want to boost his ego up too much. You know how men are.”

“I hear ya.” Both girls laughed together, and their boyfriends rolled their eyes. “Do you have a picture of him?”

“Uh... no. We just started dating so we do not have pictures with each other,” Allura gave her a nervous smile.

“Just started, huh?” Yukina smirked and glared at her brother who could not keep a poker face. She already knew what was up, and she wanted to see her brother react. “Otou-san, Oka-san; Taka is dating her!” she shouted in Japanese so that Allura could not understand or hoped she didn’t.

Their parent’s gasped. Shiro took his couch pillow that he was on then went over to his sister and put it on her face to smother her.

“Takashi! Get off your sister, now!” his father shouted.

Shiro obeyed and when he took the pillow off her face, Yukina kicked him. “Asshole!”

“You brat!” he shouted at her then hit her with the pillow.

“What is going on? Shiro why did you do that?” Allura asked.

“It’s nothing, Allura,” he told her.

“You just showed me I was right! Ha! Idiot!” she shouted at her brother.

“Shut up! No, I didn’t!”

“Yes, you did!”

“Both of you be quiet and Takashi sit down!” their mother now shouted. Their mother rarely shouted, so when she did, it was scary. They obeyed. “I’m sorry, Allura. My children have to be taught manners again I see,” she said as she walked over to them and put her hands on her hips; glaring at them. “Apologize right now, both of you.”

“Sorry,” Yukina and Shiro murmured at the same time.

“Louder.”

“Sorry!” the siblings said a little louder.

“The food is almost ready, you two prepare the table.” The siblings nodded and got up to do so. “I am so sorry again, Allura. When these two are together, it’s like they’re cat and mouse,” Hisa sighed.

Allura shook her head. “It’s okay, really.”

“Dinner will be ready in about five minutes; I hope you are prepared for a nice home cooked meal.

 

* * *

 

“Mrs. Shirogane, I have to say it again; the food was delicious,” Allura told her as she dried the plates after Shiro washed them.

“Oh, thank you, Allura. You are so sweet. I have plenty of left overs. Take some home if you like! I also made some dumplings and put them in the freezer so that they are ready to be made! I’ll have Takashi give you some.”

Allura shook her head. “Thank you, Mrs. Shirogane, but it is fine. That is meant to be for Shiro.”

“It’s fine. I’ll pack you some before you leave,” Shiro told her, “there’s plenty.”

“Oh well, if it is okay with you, then thank you, Shiro.”

“Don’t mention it,” he smiled at her.

“Oh dear,” Hisa looked at her watch, “it is getting late. We should get home sweetheart.”

“Okay, oka-san,” Shiro said as he finished washing the last plate. He handed it to Allura who dried it with the towel and placed it on the drying rack. “Make sure Yukina and Issac get you home safe.”

“Of course, I will!” Yukina shouted from the living room.

“They will, don’t worry. Goodbye sweetheart,” his mother said and hugged him. “And goodbye to you two, Allura,” she hugged Allura next. “Make sure my son gets you home safely too, okay?”

“Yes, he will,” Allura giggled.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Shiro and Allura and left leaving the two finally alone now. Once Shiro closed the door, he ran up to Allura, lifted her up, and kissed her.

“Shiro,” she giggled. She put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him again. “You are crazy, you know that?”

“My sister’s the crazy one,” he pouted.

Allura laughed and kissed him again. He then put her down and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “So, what did your sister say that made you attack her, mister?”

Shiro groaned. “Well… she kinda knows what happened between us because when I was mad at Keith, I needed someone to talk to and I was not going to talk to Matt because he sucks at keeping secrets, so I told her. And now since you came, she told my parents we were together.”

“Oh, that explains everything now,” Allura said. “It’s okay though, I really like your parents anyways. They are very nice.”

“They’re great, Yukina and I are just pain in the asses.”

Allura laughed and kissed him again. “Yes, you are.” Shiro laughed and pulled her into a deeper kiss, causing her to moan a little. They pulled apart and Allura panted slightly, “Shiro, I want you.”

“Don’t you think we are moving a little too fast?” he raised his eyebrow.

Allura groaned, “are you seriously asking that question, Shiro?”

“It’s a joke, it’s a joke,” he said. He lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, causing Allura to squeal. “I want you too, Allura.”

She smiled at him and kissed him. “Then hurry up and take me, Shirogane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLYY RIGHT!!!! Allura faced Lotor and told Shiro she likes him! For those who like Lotor and shit, sorry that I'm making him the real bad guy here (I'll admit I'm not a fan of him so...) lol anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it! More to come soon! I have been procrastinating with writing the future chapters but I'm going to get back to that right now!


	27. Take Me, I'm Yours/ Does father know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup! I almost forgot to upload lol my bad. Anyways there is smut in this chapter in the beginning so you have been warned lol. Anyways enjoy!

Shiro and Allura undressed each other as fast as they could. Shiro then lifted Allura and took her to his bed, laying her down gently on his mattress. He kissed her gently, then kissed her down her neck and to her stomach. Allura moaned as he did so, running her hands through his hair and watched him. He then lifted her legs up and continued to kiss her down to her sex. Allura moaned when she felt his mouth on her, causing her to grip his hair softly. He worked her sex, and Allura arched her back every time he hit a good spot. While he worked her sex with his mouth, he played with her with his fingers as well now. He inserted one finger first, causing Allura to moan a little louder. When he interested two, she gripped his sheets with one hand and bit her lip, trying to hold back a louder moan.

“Shiro~,” she moaned when she felt her coming to her climax. Shiro worked his tongue and fingers faster, and Allura could not hold back her loud moans. She arched her back and grabbed on to the pillow beside her until she came.

Shiro made his way back to her mouth and kissed her. She moaned and tasted herself in his mouth. Once the kiss was broken, she pushed him to the side and went on top of him this time. She did the same as he did to her and kissed his neck down to his erection. She wrapped one hand on it and used her other hand to support her as she took his length into her mouth. Shiro cursed under his breath and watched her as she took all of him in her mouth. She teased him a bit here and there, causing him to moan her name. She worked his erection and made him reach his climax in her mouth, and she took it all in. She made her way back up to Shiro and kissed if after taking him in. Their tongues tangled which each other as they explored each other’s bodies with their hand.

“Condoms, Shiro,” she panted over his mouth.

“Oh right,” he panted. “They are in my drawer. I have to go get it.”

She rolled her eyes and groaned, “worst place to put them, Shiro.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he rolled her over and kissed her again. “Give me a minute.”

“I’m counting down the minute.”

Shiro jogged over to his dresser and went into his drawer. Allura giggled when he did. He found a box of condoms he had in there, took one out, and still took the box with him in case. He jogged back over to Allura and put the box of condoms on his night stand. Then, he went back on the bed with a single condom, opened it, and put in on his erection. He then hovered over her and kissed her deeply. Their tongues tangled again and moaned into each other’s mouths. He grabbed his erection and slowly inserted himself into her. She bit her lip as he did so and felt like he was teasing her. He smirked while she tried to hold back the moan that wanted to come out, causing her to blush from embarrassment. He was teasing her just a bit.

Shiro fully inserted himself into her and she wrapped her arms around him. He made slow strokes and his lips made their way to her neck. He sucked on it a little, and Allura moaned softly in his ear. Shiro wanted to take his time with her tonight. He wanted to embrace this moment with her now that she confessed her feelings to him. She did not mind either. She preferred it at the moment. What they use to do was a lot faster, but she liked how different it was now that their feelings were mutual.

“Shiro~,” she moaned into his ear.

He moved his mouth back to her lips and kissed the lips that moaned his name as he gently thrusted back and forth in her. “God, Allura. You’re so beautiful,” he told her between kissed.

Allura blushed and brought him into a deeper kiss again, making their tongues tangle with each other again. “You’re not so bad yourself, Shiro.” she giggled.  

Shiro laughed and kissed her more. After a while, they were both ready to climax. He thrusted in her a little faster now, causing her to grip his back. She bit her lip as he breathed heavily in her ear. Allura came first, causing her back to arch and her loudest moan to come out. Shiro rode out her climax and them reached his own soon after. He brought her into a kiss as he did and moaned her name with his raspy voice. They both panted over each other’s mouth and Shiro smirked at her, making her giggle at his expression.

“I am so happy,” he said then kissed her.

When he broke the kiss, Allura smiled at him, “So am I.”

 

* * *

 

They woke up the next morning in each other’s arms. Her head and hand on his chest, and his arm around her. He kissed her forehead, causing Allura to groan because she did not want to get up as usual. He decided to annoy her a bit, and started kissing her all around her face, making her groan and giggle at the same time.

“Stop, Shiro, I’m ticklish,” she giggled.

“Well maybe if you get up, I will stop,” he laughed and continued to kiss her everywhere.

She giggled some more then pushed his face away to sit up. “I’m up. Happy now?” she faked a pout.

Shiro sat up as well and smirked at her. “Very happy.” He kissed her on her lips. He then broke the kiss and cupped her cheek. “Do you want pancakes?” he asked.

She smiled widely and nodded, “Yes, please. But I would prefer a shower first.”

Shiro nodded and got off the bed, going over her. He then smirked at her and she tilted her head, wondering why the smirk looked different from usual. He pulled the covers off of her and lifted her up bridal style, causing her to squeal and blush.

“Shiro! Put me down!” she shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep her from falling over.

Shiro chuckled, “you said you wanted to shower right? I’ll take you to it.”

She turned red from embarrassment and turned from him. “I-I did not need you to take me, I have two legs you know.”

“I know,” he grinned. “But I want to. Now let us take that shower you asked for.”

“S-Shiro!”

 

* * *

 

Allura at on top of his kitchen island only in one of Shiro’s t-shirts, and Shiro made the pancakes in a pair of gray joggers and a black apron.

“I kind of miss my pink apron on you,” Allura said, sipping her coffee.

Shiro laughed and turned to her. “I miss it, too. It looked good on me.”

Allura giggled, “it really did.” Allura’s phone began to buzz constantly, meaning she had a call. She looked at it then ignored it.

“You’re not going to pick that up?” he asked as he put the pancakes on a plate.

She shook her head, “it’s my father. I’ll just tell him I was sleeping and called him back later.”

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” she smiled at him. “We made up, actually.”

Shiro turned around and handed her a plate full of pancakes with a fork, then grinned. “Really! That’s great, Allura! I’m proud of you two.”

“You sound like my mom,” she laughed. “Besides, it was only a matter of time. However, we cannot bring any of this up to my dad or it will go back to the way it was before.”

“Why is that?” he asked.

“My mom kind of joked around saying she wanted us together, but she said she mentioned it to father and he almost had a heart attack because he thinks it will cause trouble if we break up and you are his money maker,” she told him and began to pour syrup on her pancakes.,

“Are you sure your mom did not exaggerate just a little?” he asked, worried now.

Allura shook her head, “nope. I believe it. So, if you and I break up and you go to Galra Tech., my father will not only have a heart attack, but be mad at me again.”

“Shit,” Shiro scratched his forehead, “okay, so your father cannot know anything at all.”

“Let’s just keep it our little secret for a bit longer. Only our friends could know but no one else, okay?”

Shiro hesitated to agree, “but then it will feel like before and I want people to know I’m yours.”

“I know, Shiro. But, maybe let’s just, you know, not tell a lot of people, especially since some of the people at Voltron Corp. are worse than the mean girls.”

Shiro sighed, then nodded, “okay, you’re right.”

Allura finally dug into her pancakes and moaned in joy as she chewed, “I’m so happy I get to have these a lot more now.”

“Wait, you only want to be with me for my pancakes? Allura!” Shiro said, putting one hand on his chest and the other on his hip, “how dare you!”

She shrugged, “I had to, Shiro. Sorry.”

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her, “You could get as much pancakes as you want.”

She smiled at him and tapped kiss him, “I would love that.”

 

* * *

 

It was Monday the following day, and Allura walked in with a grin on her face.

“Someone had a good weekend!” Lance teased.

Allura blushed. “Lance,” she whined, “You’re making me flush!’

“I’m sorry, princess but you are GLOWING! I never seen you like this! I feel like I should take a picture for this moment,” he said, reaching for his phone in his pocket.

“Do not take a picture!” she pointed and shouted.

Romelle laughed, “relax, it’s a joke, Allura. We are just glad you finally came to your senses. Also…. You owe me money, Lance. It’s June and they got together!”

“What!? Bullshit! It doesn’t count anymore!’ he shouted. “They were screwing before that, so it does not count. You lost! Get over it!”

“I want my money, Lance.”

“You two are so embarrassing,” Allura groaned, “and no, Romelle, you still lost. I won’t count it either.”

“Oh, come on! That’s not fair!”

“Ha! Yes, it is!” Lance teased her and pointed.

“No!”

“Yes!

“Shut up you two,” she shouted, “you’re going to ruin my mood.”

“Sorry….” they said at the same time.

Allura took in a deep breath and looked up at her friends. “Nobody still cannot know about Shiro and I, especially my father. So, you guys could know and whoever else Shiro and I trust, but after that, nobody else.”

“Got it,” said Lance.

Romelle nodded in agreement, “yeah, don’t worry. We won’t tell anyone.”

“Thanks, you two,” she smiled at them. “Last thing I need is for my father to know.”

Allura’s phone began to buzz so she checked to see who it was. To her surprise, it was her father.

 

_Come to my office._

Allura’s heart skipped a beat. Did he already know?

 

 

* * *

 

Allura walked into his office and saw the back of a familiar head. ‘Shit,’ she thought, ‘he knows already!’

“G-Good morning, father,” Allura stuttered as she walked into the room.

“Good morning, daughter. Please, take a seat,” he said as he pointed to the empty seat next to the familiar head.

Allura nodded and walked to the chair. She sat down and tried to not make eye contact.

“Good morning, Allura. How was your weekend?” he said.

“Good morning, Shiro. It was well, thank you,” she responded, still not looking at him. She swallowed and cleared her throat, “Father, what is it that you called us here for?”

“Since the project has ended, I thought we should have celebrated together, but Shiro told me ahead of time he could not this past weekend, however, I want us all to have dinner Saturday night, with Shiro, your mother and I to celebrate. I just wanted to ask you first if that is okay with you because I was not sure about how you still feel about Shiro.”

“Oh, uh…” she laughed in nervousness, “that’s fine! We are okay with each other now, right Shiro?”

“Yes! We are, sir. No problems here anymore,” he laughed along nervously.

“Great!” her father said in excitement and smiled, “I will start planning what we will have for dinner with my wife and hope both of you don’t cancel on me. I will like to thank the leaders of one of the best projects that came out of Voltron Crop.”

“Shouldn’t the whole team be a part of this celebration? I mean they did a lot of work with us,” said Allura. She preferred if everyone joined so that she will feel less nervous, but knowing her father, he will make an excuse.

“They will be given a nice bonus for their work, so I am sure they will be okay. Besides, I want this to be just us four, because you are my daughter and Shiro is my favorite employee.”

“Father, you cannot have a favorite employee,” Allura sighed.

“I cannot help it,” he laughed. “Besides, your mother came up with the idea and I thought it was a great one.”

“Of course, she did,” Allura murmured. “Fine, we will be there, right Shiro?”

Shiro nodded in agreement, “yes, we will. Thank you, sir.”

“You are very welcome, Shiro. I’ll see you Saturday then!”

“Yes, father.”

“Yes, Sir.”

 

* * *

 

Allura waited till the elevators close before she lost her shit.

“FUCK!” she shouted.

“Allura, calm dow-” Shiro said softly before she interrupted him.

“Do not tell me to calm down!” she glared up at him. “This is not good!”

Shiro felt himself sweat. He thought he would be used to her outbursts but not really. “Okay, I’m sorry,” he apologized. “But look, all we have to do is act like there is nothing between us, okay?”

“Shiro, you obviously do not know my mother. She will notice something even if we are not even looking at each other.”

“Allura, don’t you think you’re exaggerating just a little?”

“I am not!”

The doors opened to Shiro’s floor first. “Look, we will figure it out later; we have time. I’ll see you after work,” he told her as he walked out.

Allura groaned, “fine. Bye.” The doors closed and she groaned even louder. Just when she wanted to keep it a secret, it just became harder for her.

 

* * *

 

After work, Allura packed her things. She needed to plan as soon as possible in fear of her parents finding out. The last thing she wanted was the first thing that might just happen sooner than she thought.

“Hey, Allura!” Romelle walked into the room without knocking, “let’s grab a bite to eat.”

“Can’t. Sorry Romelle. I have to figure out what I’m going to do about my father and mother. We can go tomorrow, okay? Maybe Lance is available.” Allura told her while she zipped up her purse.  

Romelle sighed and rolled her eyes, “he’s going out to eat with Keith like they don’t eat with each other every other day.”

“You would think Keith would be annoyed by that,” Allura laughed.

“I know! But I guess he’s just a softy at heart, which is weird but whatever.” Romelle groaned in frustration, “my only two friends are in a relationship now and here I am, single.”

“Well that is your fault because you are too afraid of telling Veronica your feelings,” Allura said as she walked towards her. “She has graduated already, that means she is not as busy as before and now you could make your move.”

“And if she rejects me? Then that ruins a friendship,” Romelle sighed again and slouched her shoulders. “Ugh, this is so difficult.”

“You will be fine. Veronica is very understanding anyways, and she flirts with you so much, but you don’t see it that way. Just ask her out already and get it over with. You guys made me do it, now I’m making you do it,” Allura smiled at her and put her hand on her shoulder. “Text her to hang out soon and make your move before someone takes her first.”

“But Allura,” Romelle whined, “I’m scared.”

“Romelle, this past weekend I faced my ex and told Shiro how I felt, I think you will be okay. If you feel any doubt, ask Lance to see if she liked you back at least.”

“Like that will work,” she said sarcastically.

“You won’t know unless you tried, Romelle.”

“Ugh, fine. I will do it myself though. I love Lance but, I do not think he is sneaky enough,” she pouted.

Allura laughed and pinched Romelle’s cheek, “that’s my girl.” Allura’s phone buzzed in her purse, so she went into it to see who it was. Of course, it was Shiro saying he’s going to pick her up a few blocks down just to be safe. “I have to go, Romelle. Text her at least!” Allura said as she jetted for the door. “Love you, bye!”

Romelle stood in Allura’s office and groaned. “Aphrodite, please give me a girlfriend. I don’t want to be a third wheel now.”

 

* * *

 

“Allura, you’re overthinking it,” Shiro told his girlfriend as she paced back and forth in her living room. “I don’t think it’s that serious.”

She stopped and glared at him, causing him to jump a little. “Overthinking?! Not that serious?! Shiro, I knew my parents since the day I was born! My father may not realize anything, but my mother sure will! She has that mother’s instinct, you know. I do not need the shit show that will happen if she finds out. I mean she wanted this, but my dad does not so, it will look like an episode of Jeremy Kyle!”

“Who’s that?” he asked.

“He is like the British Jerry Springer.”

“Ah, I see,” he said. “Allura I do not think it will be anything like that. We just have to make sure we are good actors and I think your mom won’t notice.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” she rolled her eyes. She groaned and went back to the couch, sitting next to Shiro. “My mom should have been a lawyer or detective with her skills, trust me Shiro.”

Shiro let out a slight chuckle and cupped her cheek, “we will be okay, Allura. I think we need to just make sure we don’t slip up.”

“You’re right, so do not ‘slip up,’ Shiro. I do not need them to know.” she told him.

“Me? Slip up?” he said, offended.

“Yeah, you cannot keep your eyes or hands off me, so you are going to have to control yourself,” she said with a sly smile.

“Oh yeah,” he said leaning in closer to her face.

“Yeah, Shirogane,” she giggled.

Shiro chuckled and leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and he laid her down on her couch, now on top of her. “You’re right, I can’t.”

She giggled again, “well you better control yourself. If they find out, you’re going to be the one that is going to be the one doing all the explaining.”

“I rather not,” he laughed, “I’m not trying to face your father at the moment.”

“Should have thought about that before you liked me.”

“I was not thinking about him because I was too busy thinking about you,” he said then kissed her.

Allura blushed and turned her head to the side after they broke the kiss, “shut up, you are so cliché.”

“You like it, that’s why you’re blushing,” he smirked.

She turned back to him and hit him lightly, “shut up!”

Shiro laughed more and kissed her again. “You like it, admit it.”

“I do not, and I would not,” she pouted.

He smirked then started to tickle her, causing Allura to burst out laughing, “Shiro! Stop! I’m ticklish!”

“That’s the point!” They laughed some more, and he finally stopped after she gave up. He brought his face back to hers and gave her another kiss. “We will be fine, Allura. We got this.”

She sighed, “I hope you are right.”

“I am,” he grinned, “and if they do, that’s not going to stop me from being with you.”

She looked into his dark eyes and brushed her fingers through his hair, “I won’t stop me either.”

“I’m glad,” he told her and leaned into a deep kiss. Their tongues tangled with each other and Allura’s hands ran up and down Shiro’s back. His hand went up her thigh and to her ass, causing Allura to moan into his mouth softly.

*Ding Dong*

They both pulled apart from the kiss and groaned. They forgot they had ordered takeout.

“Shit,” he cursed under his breath and got up from their position.

“Food’s here,” she laughed.

“Bad timing too.”

“Oh, we cannot do anything anyways. It’s my time of the month.”

“Already? We just had sex yesterday.”

“Surprised me this morning and also, that means nothing,” she laughed. “Now go get my food, I am starving.”

He groaned and followed her orders, “yes, your highness.”

She laughed as he walked away to get their food. She was happy with him; however, her father won’t be if they fail.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they gonna get caught so early in their relationship!!???? Welp, you guys will find out next time! lol I hope you guys enjoyed it. I still don't think I write good smut so don't judge me LOL I tired! anyways leave any comments or whatever if you want and tell me how I did!


	28. Will the Parents Find Out??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy lol almost forgot to update again whoops. But I remembered now lol. So do you guys think they gonna get caught or not??? lol anyways enjoy!!

It was the end of the week of the week and Allura could not stop panicking. It was the day she will have dinner with Shiro and her parents. She was scared.

“Allura, calm down. We got this,” he told her, and he placed his hand on her shoulder. He was worried his girlfriend might not get out of the car and force him to drive her home instead.

“I cannot,” she breathed heavily, “it was also a bad idea to come at the same time. I’ll go in first and come back in like thirty minutes, okay?”

“Fine, if it makes you less nervous, I will. Just calm down a little before you go in. You will make it even more obvious if you show any type of guilt.”

She nodded and stared off, “I know.” She took in a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down and told herself that she could do it. But the thought of her parents finding out kept coming back to her head. “I lied; I cannot do this.”

“Yes, you can, and you will. I think if you don’t, it will make it a little more suspicious, don’t you think?”

“No, I could tell my mom I went back to hating you again because we do not have to work together on the project anymore and things just went back to the way it was,” she said quickly.

“You already told your father we are cool with each other. I’m sure he told her that already, so that is not a good idea and your mom will become suspicious even more.”

“Shit, I forgot about that,” she cursed. “Where is that bottle of wine, I need a sip of it before I go in,” she said taking her seatbelt off and turned to the backseat of the car to find where the bottle went.

“Allura, no! That’s for dinner! And alcohol will make it worse for you!” he said, tugging on her light blue summer dress.

She stopped and moved back to the front to glare at him, “you are never going to let that voicemail go, are you?”

He shook his head quickly in panic now, “I didn’t mean it like that!”

She began to whine and threw herself back into the passenger seat, “I am screwed, Shiro. We are both screwed.”

“No, we are not. Look at me Allura.”

She shook her head.

“Allura, please,” he begged.

She groaned and looked up at him, “Shiro, we cannot go through with this.”

“Yes, we can, and we will. Now go out there and face your parents. I will come back in thirty minutes like you asked and we will get through this night, okay.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“No!”

“Allura!”

“Fine!” she shouted and opened the car door. She stepped out and fixed her dress as if she did not just panic inside the car. She stuck her tongue out at Shiro and slammed the car door closed, then walked up to her parents’ house. Shiro shook his head and sighed, but then again, he was in love with her, so he cannot back out now. She walked up the short flight of stairs to her parents’ front door and look back at Shiro who was still out front. She signaled him to leave, in which he nodded and began to drive away. She waited till his car passed the light then took in a deep breath before she took the keys to the house out and jammed them into the keyhole. “Today’s the day Allura. The day you’re going to be the reason for your father’s heart attack,” she sighed. She turned the keys and opened the front door, now regretting she ever came. “Mother! Father! I’m here!” she shouted. She closed the door behind her and walked into the hallway.

“In the kitchen, honey!” she heard her mother shout back.

Allura took in a few deep breaths and put on a poker face before she headed towards the kitchen. When she stepped in, she spotted her mother and father cooking together. Her father smiling and cutting up vegetables while her mom put the ingredients together. “Hello mother and father,” she told them as she walked up to them.

“My sweet baby is here,” Melenor said as she stopped what she was doing and went to hug her daughter. Allura hugged her back tightly, since she hasn’t seen her mom in a while and she missed her so much, even though she was also scared of her right now due to her detective abilities.

“I missed you mother. Now that I am finished with the project, I we can spend more time together,” Allura told her, breaking apart the hug.

“Aw, sweetheart, I missed you too. I blame your father over here for that,” her mother said as she glared at Alfor, who then turned away from his wife’s stare. “Anyways, I am so glad you’re here. Sit and relax while we make dinner.”

Allura nodded and took a seat by the kitchen island and watched her parents cook. She would remember the times when they would make food together when she was little. Even though her parents were usually very busy, they still found time to spend together and usually that was through cooking. She giggled when her mother slapped her father’s hand with a spoon when he was trying to get a taste, since he would do it often and could never wait till the food was done. Her father apologized to her mother and hugged her from behind, which her mother then forgave him and told him to wash the dishes in the sink so that there will be less dishes to clean later on. One thing about her father was that he would do anything for her mother. When her mother use to want ice cream on a hot summer day but refused to go out, her father would run to the store and get her every flavor she wanted. When she said her feet hurt from her shifts at the hospital, he will rub them even if he was tired himself. She loved that about their relationship and how dedicated they were to each other. She always wanted that with Lotor before they broke up, but she realized after that love like that was rare. But, with Shiro, she thought maybe it wasn’t going to be something rare for long.

“Sweetheart, have you heard from Shiro? We told him to come by 5:30 but it’s almost six. Is he alright?” her mother asked.

Allura jumped at the sound of Shiro’s name. Luckily her mother was faced the other way, towards the stove, so she did not see and neither did her father since he was paying attention to her mother. “Why would I know about Shiro’s whereabouts? We are not friends,” she laughed in panic.

“I figured you would be by now,” she laughed then faced Allura. “Your father mentioned to me that you two are on good terms now.”

“Good terms do not mean friends, mother. I could be on good terms with anybody and still not want to be their friend,” Allura rolled her eyes.

“Be nice to him, Allura, I want him to be part of the family,” her mother laughed.

“Melenor! Please!” her father groaned, “I do not need my daughter in a relationship with my best employee.”

Allura’s eye twitched a little. So, her mother was serious about it, and of course Shiro is still his favorite employee. “And if we were, father, what would you do about it?” Allura said to him as she leaned over the countertop of the island. She knew she was supposed to be hiding her secret right now, but at the same time, she really wanted to know what her father thought.

“I do not know, Allura, however it cannot happen, and I hope you are not thinking about it,” her father leaned over the island and pointed at her. “Date outside the company.”

“Why would I be thinking about it, father?” she asked.

“I do not know, but don’t even think about it, missy.”

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes.

The bell rang and Melenor’s eyes lit up. “It must be my future son-in-law! Allura go get it!”

“Mother! Please! And do not say things like that during dinner!”

“I’m with her, my love. Please do not say things like that in front of Shiro. He would never want to come again.”

“I won’t! I am not crazy!” her mother said, putting her hands on her hips. “Allura, hurry up and answer the door; we cannot have our guest waiting.

Allura sucked her teeth and got up from the chair. She headed towards the front door and opened it to see her boyfriend standing there with a bottle of wine in his hand.

“Hello, Allura,” he said and smiled.

Allura rolled her eyes because she felt like Shiro’s acting was already bad. “Shiro, come in!” she said loudly so her parents could hear. “My mom already started so, beware,” she whispered.

Shiro nodded, then followed behind her to the kitchen. “Mother, father, Shiro is here,” she announced as they walked into the kitchen, “he brought wine.”

“Shiro! Honey how are you!” her mother went towards Shiro with open arms to hug him. Shiro turned a little red in embarrassment and as much as Allura wanted to laugh at him and tease him, she couldn’t.

“Mrs. Altea, it’s been a while. You look as beautiful as always,” he told her.

“Oh, Shiro, you’re making me blush,” she said as she playfully hit his arm, “and I always tell you to call me Melenor! Mrs. Altea makes me seem old.”

Shiro laughed and looked to Alfor’s direction, “good evening, sir. How is your weekend so far?”

“Great, son. My wife is cooking a delicious meal, so I could not be happier,” Alfor laughed.

“Well, I cannot wait to have some,” Shiro smiled.

“Oh, how rude of us,” Melenor said, “sit, sit. We cannot have our guest standing.”

“He will live,” Allura blurted out. It’s been a while since she acted like this towards Shiro even though it was all for show, but now she really found it weird.

“Allura! Be nice,” said Melenor, “I’m sorry for my daughter, I promise I raised her better.”

Shiro laughed, “it’s okay, Melenor. I think she just finds it weird that I’m here, that’s all.”

“Don’t listen to her; she will be nicer once she eats. Now sit and I’ll take this bottle from you.” Melenor grabbed the wine bottle from Shiro and lead him to the seat next to Allura.

Allura did a fake groan when Shiro sat next to her in order to play her part, but that also lead to her mother hitting her arm. “Ow, mother! I am not a child!”

“You like to act like one,” she whispered to her daughter then walked to the fridge to put the wine bottle in it. “Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes. So just sit here and relax, Shiro. Do you want something to drink while you wait?”

Shiro shook his head, “I’m fine, thank you.”

“Nonsense. It is very hot outside now that summer started, so you need to hydrate. I’ll get you a bottled water,” she told him then went back into the fridge to get one.

“Thank you, you are too kind,” Shiro praised her as she handed him a bottled water.

“Oh, you are the sweetest thing, Shiro,” she giggled.

Allura watched every interaction her mother had with Shiro. She felt like her mother was already plotting to say something, which caused Allura to panic inside. She could not tell if it was harmless or part of an act, which it kept her on her toes.

This dinner was going to be a long one.

 

* * *

 

“When Allura, Amara and Romelle got together, oh my, we had to be one step ahead of them with those girls,” Melenor laughed, “we use to call them snap, crackle and pop because Amara would snap at us when we caught them doing things they were supposed to, Romelle was crackle because she would end up feeling guilty after and crack when we would interrogate them, and we called Allura pop since she would explode with emotion and cry because she thought it would get them out of trouble.”

Shiro and Alfor laughed but Allura. She was embarrassed. “Mother, please! Shiro does not need to know about my childhood.”

“Sweetheart, relax. Everyone as a child had some embarrassing moments in their life,” her mother told her.

“I actually like these stories,” Shiro said, “got any more?”

Allura glared at him but he did not look at her because he knew it would be a bad idea. ‘He’s getting back at me for last week,’ she thought to herself.

“Oh, I have plenty,” Melenor said, taking a sip of wine. “I remember when one Halloween, my husband, his two brothers, and Coran thought it would be a good idea to scare the kids while I was working, of course, because I would not have allowed it. I told them not think about it since I had to work, but you know how men are; they did it regardless,” she rolled her eyes, “anyways, the children were watching a movie and they cut the power off on them, so they began to scream! Then Alfor, his brothers and Coran decided to pop up and scare them with masks on but it lead to Romelle hiding under the coffee table and scream, my nephew Ade ran out the house, which one of them had to run after him, Bandor peed on himself, my twin nephews, Alexander and Anthony attacked their own father, and Allura and Amara beat up Alfor. When I got the call about what happened from my sister-in-law, I was so angry but also laughed because Alfor’s brother ended up with scratches all over his face and Alfor was kicked in the private by his own daughter!” Melenor began to laugh even more, “I told them it was a bad idea, but they did not listen! They got what they deserved!”

Shiro and Allura laughed and Alfor groaned. “Melenor, why did you have to tell that story?” Alfor asked.

“I remember that! I was so scared but when I saw Amara start beating up my dad, I had to jump in,” Allura laughed. “Also, I never seen Ade run that fast in his life! And poor Bandor, he was so innocent.”

Shiro laughed, “oh man, I can image just a bunch of kids going crazy.”

“It was!” said Alfor, “we really thought we were just going to get a scream out of them, but it went a whole different way.”

“You guys tried to punish us after, but the moms came to the rescue,” Allura said pointing at her father.

“Ah yes! I remember! We all screamed at our husbands so much for that!” Melenor added.

Shiro laughed more. “Sir, I did not think you would do such a thing. Who knew?”

“I was twenty years younger; I obviously thought I was still a teenager,” he laughed.

“Oh my, that was a good time. After that, they never did it again,” Allura chuckled.

Melenor’s laugh died down and she took another sip of wine. “So enough about these two; let’s talk about you, Shiro.”

“Mother!” Allura said, “that is rude.”

Shiro jumped in panic, but then went along with it and shook his head, “it’s fine. What is it that you want to know?”

“Are you dating anyone?” Melenor asked.

Allura almost spit out her drink, but quickly swallowed it so that she did not make a scene. She probably knows; her mother might say something.

“Uh, yeah I am, actually,” he said.

‘SHIRO YOU IDIOT!’ Allura mentally screamed.

“Really? Oh my, I thought you were single. I was going to tell you to date my daughter!” Melenor laughed.

“Melenor!”

“Mother!”

“Ooh, I think I had too much wine already, but I already said it,” Melenor shrugged. “Anyways, Shiro, are they good to you?”

Shiro nodded, “yes, very good to me.”

“How nice,” she smiled at him. “Well I’m glad that you’re happy.”

“I am. I could not ask for anything more.”

“Such a romantic I see,” Melenor sighed.

“Some would say I’m like my dad for that,” he chuckled, “when people meet him, they think he’s really uptight and stern, but my mom would always say how romantic my father was and still is with her, he’s just not so out there with it.”

“Oh, how sweet,” Melenor sung, “I am glad because not many men are so romantic. Alfor wasn’t such a romantic until I actually accepted a date with him because before that, he acted like such a play boy with his stupid pickup lines.”

“My pickup lines worked on other girls, you just never appreciated them,” said Alfor.

“Honey, they were bad, just admit it.”

“Never.”

Shiro laughed at the two, “at least it worked out for you two at the end, sir.”

“That’s because I wooed her,” he laughed.

“Oh please, Alfor,” Melenor brushed him off. Melenor sighed loudly and stood up. “Well dishes need to be done now. Allura, can you help me wash the dishes?”

“Oh, I can help out,” Shiro offered.

Melenor shook her head, “nonsense, Shiro, you are our guest. Go with my husband to the living room and talk about whatever it is that you men talk about. Allura and I could handle it, right Allura?”

“Yes, mother,” Allura groaned.

“Are you sure? It really isn’t a problem,” Shiro said.

“We got it, sweetheart. Alfor, go with him to the living room, we will clean up here.”

Alfor nodded and got up, “come on, Shiro, I’ll show you my record collection I had for years!”

“Yes, sir, that would be cool,” Shiro said, then followed Alfor out the dinning room.

Allura and Melenor gathered up all the dishes and cups and took them to the kitchen. Allura decided to wash the dishes while her mother dried them, because she knew her mother would make her anyways.

“Ah, too bad Shiro has someone,” Melenor faked a sigh. “I wanted him to be my son-in-law.”

“Mother, please,” Allura said in annoyance, handing her mother a clean dish, “it was never going to happen to begin with.”

“Oh, sweetheart, are you sure about that?”

Allura hesitated for a second, then went back to scrubbing a plate, “I am, mother. Why wouldn’t I be? He is with someone and he is happy, so move on.”

“Really? Because from what I saw, you were in his car before you got here,” Melenor smirked.

Allura’s eyes widened and her heart began to pump faster than ever before. “I-I do not know what you are talking about, mother,” she stuttered a little. “You must of thought that was us.”

“Oh, Allura, my lovely daughter,” she said putting her hand on Allura’s cheek, “I am not blind, nor was I born yesterday. I looked out the window and saw you two double parked out front. I checked only to see if you were there or not yet and happened to see you two in the car. If you wanted to be a little sneakier, Allura, you would have told him to drop you off in the corner.”

Allura dropped a plate into the sink, but luckily it did not break. She then heard footsteps coming so she did not say anything to her mother.

“Is everything alright?” Alfor asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Nothing, my love. The plate slipped out of Allura’s hand, that’s all,” Melenor lied and smiled at her husband.

“Alright. Allura please do not break our good plates,” he said.

“Y-yes, father,” Allura stuttered again. Alfor left the room and Allura took off the gloves she had on to wash the dishes and put her hand on her hips, “you’re lying, mother.”

“I am not, Allura. I know what I saw.”

“Well that was not us. You are just trying to get me to admit that I like him or something, but I do not, so you lost.”

Melenor laughed, “Allura, you are not a good actress either. I know what I saw, and you cannot fool me. You did not fool me when you lied about dating Lotor, so you cannot fool me now.”

Allura groaned. She was in deep shit. “Whatever, mother. I am not with him.”

“Allura Altea, you cannot fool me. So, either admit it now or I will tell your father.”

“Are you blackmailing me?” Allura pointed at herself, “and you think dad is going to believe you?”

“Yes, to both questions. So, it’s either that you admit it to me, or I will tell your father.” Her mom gave her a villain’s smirk. She was toying with her, but it was either tell her now or she will tell her father and then she would have to deal with him. 

“You know what fine! I am! I am the one he was talking about! happy!” Allura whispered.

Her mother squealed and jumped a little, “I knew this day would come!”

“You better not tell father!”

“Like I would ruin your relationship,” her mother said, “who do you think I am?”

“I do not know, mother, but I do question where your loyalty stands,” Allura side eyed her mother as she put the gloves back on to wash the dishes.

“For this, it’s with you of course! I want my daughter to be happy! And I am happy you are with Shiro!” her mother said somewhat loud.

“Shh! I do not need father coming in here!”

“Sorry, but I am so excited! For how long this has been going on?” Melenor asked.

Allura, of course, could not mention what happened between them in the spring, and that they only been together for about a week. “Uh, about a month,” she lied.

Her mother squealed again, “oh, how nice! I am so happy that you finally saw him that way! I cannot wait for you two to get married and give your father and I grandchildren!”

“Mother!” Allura blushed in embarrassment, “It’s too early to speak that way!”

“Apologies, darling, but I cannot help it. I am so excited!”

“Mother please,” Allura groaned, still blushing.

“Okay, okay. I will. And I promise not to tell your father, that is not my place,” Melenor said, putting her hand on Allura’s shoulder.

“You better not. I will be so mad at you if you do,” Allura sort of threatened.

“I won’t, Allura. I promise.”

“Very well,” Allura sighed and handed Melenor a clean dish.

“So… how is it?”

Allura blushed, “h-how is what?”

“The relationship. Is it nice?”

Allura nodded, still blushing, “y-yes, it is.”

“Oh my, I am so happy that my little girl is happy too.”

“Thank you?” Allura said, not sure if she should even thank her mother for that.

“You’re welcome, darling. He is better than that bastard child of Honerva and Zarkon,” she cursed.

“You’re telling me?” Allura chuckled.

“I know Shiro will treat you right; I have mother’s intuition.”

Allura laughed, “okay, mother.”

“I do, that is why I knew something between you and Shiro would happen sooner or later.”

“That was just pure luck.”

“It was not. I sensed it.”

“Sure mother.”

The two finished cleaning up and headed towards the living room where Alfor was talking and Shiro listened. Allura sat away from Shiro but could not help but smile at him while he made faces to show how interested he was in what her father was saying. It was cute to her, and she really liked seeing him like this.

‘Maybe father will not be so mad if he found out,’ she thought to herself, ‘but either way, he cannot know.’

 

* * *

 

“Goodnight sweetheart! Goodnight Shiro and thank you for giving Allura a ride!” Melenor shouted from the front door while Allura and Shiro were already on the sidewalk.

“Goodnight mother,” she groaned. It was her mother’s idea to have him “take her home.”

“Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Altea!” Shiro waved at the two.

Shiro and Allura began to walk towards his car which was two blocks down. Once he felt like they were clear of any view her parents could have from the front door, he grabbed Allura’s hand and put his fingers through hers. Allura looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back.

“We did it. I told you we had it,” he told her.

“Well….” Allura said.

“Allura? What did you say to your mom?” he questioned her.

Allura sighed, “she saw us outside the house, through the window, and interrogated me! I told you that women should had been a detective or something!”

Shiro grumbled, “so now your father is going to find out and we are screwed.”

“No, he’s not,” she told him. “My mom promised not to tell him and she better not. I will make a scene and cry so that he won’t buy what she says.”

“Are you sure?” he said and stopped walking.

“I’m sure,” she said then let go of his hand to wrap her arms around his neck. Luckily with heels, she did not have to tippy toe much.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at her. “I believe you, then,” he said then pressed his lips on hers.

“But if he does find out, you are explaining,” she laughed.

“What!” he said pulling away, “We are in this together.”

Allura laughed and began to walk ahead of him, “hey, you liked me first, so you explain to him.”

He groaned at his girlfriend, “you got me there.”

She turned back to laugh at him, and he walked up to catch up with her. “Don’t worry; we will deal with it together when the time comes.”

Shiro smiled and brought her into another kiss. “You better,” he laughed.

Allura hit him playfully on the chest, grabbed his hand, and began to walk towards his car. “Do you want to watch a movie tonight? There’s a new one on Netflix that seems very interesting.”

“Are you trying to Netflix and chill with me, Allura?” he joked.

Allura laughed, “I don’t know maybe, maybe not.”

“Well either way, how about we step on it to find out,” he laughed with her.

She playfully hit his arm this time. “Why am I dating you again?”

“Because you think I’m cute and stuff,” he mocked.

“When did I say you were cute?”

“You know you do; you don’t need to say it.”

Allura laughed more, “I cannot believe I’m dating you.”

“Well believe it,” he smiled at her.

He was right, he was cute, and she did like that he would joke around when they were together. She was happy with him and that’s what mattered.

“I want ice cream,” she told him.

“What flavors? I’ll get you all the flavors you like.”

“French vanilla, chocolate m&m, and cookie dough flavor,” she told him.

“Anything for you, Allura,” he said bringing her hand to his lips to kiss it.

And he was a little like her father she guessed, but she did not mind, because she was getting ice cream out of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moms always know lol. Now, when will Alfor find out?????? You guys will see soon if he does or doesn't! Thanks again for reading!!


	29. Summer Picnic and Uninvited Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So I just finally got a job today and I start next week! That does not mean the story is going to be put on pause though!! I have literally 90% of the story done and I have been procrastinating on finishing it but I am trying to finish before I start to work so no worries. On the other hand, I hope to keep updating twice a week at least (hopefully) but if I only upload once a week, that means I'm super busy cause I'm gonna be a teacher and like it ain't an easy job lol and I have online classes again 😩. Anyways that's what I wanted to say so don't worry about the story it's all good! 
> 
> Anyways!! enjoy the chapter!!!!

It was now two weeks into July, and it was just getting warmer and warmer. One thing Allura hated was hot weather.

“Shiro, I do not want to go outside. It is too hot,” Allura whined. “Why did Hunk have to do a picnic on such a hot day?”

“He said he has a nice spot under a tree so that we won’t suffer. We can’t have them wait any longer,” her boyfriend told her, trying to get her off his couch. “You got dress already, that means you are going. And it’s for Hunk; you can’t say no to Hunk.”

Shiro was making her feel guilty. He was right, no one can say no to sweet hunk. “Ugh, but it’s hot.”

“You are barely clothed, I think you will be okay,” he told her.

She wore denim shorts and a off the shoulder, floral top, prepared for the heat already, however she still did not want to go outside. “I am wearing enough clothes! It’s not, do not judge me.”

He sighed, “I’m sorry, okay. Now let’s go, we are already late.”

She whined and got up from the couch. She passed by him and huffed loudly, then grabbed her pink crossbody purse from the other side of the couch, “let’s go then.”

 

* * *

 

“Allura! Shiro! Over here!” Hunk shouted and waved in their direction.

The couple spotted their former team plus Shay and special guest, Kosmo. They walked over to the group who was under a tree and had a large picnic blanket laid out on the grass.

“I’m glad you guys made it!” said Shay.

“It took a lot of convincing to get Allura out the house. She doesn’t want to be outside in this heat,” Shiro said.

Allura rolled her eyes, “you cannot blame me, I’m already sweating too much.”

“Sorry, Allura. The news lied and said it would be a lot better than now, and we could not do it next week because of Hunk’s sister’s birthday,” said Shay.

“It’s fine, don’t apologize,” Allura told her.

Kosmo barked and jumped on Shiro, scaring Allura a bit. It was not that she hates dogs, she actually liked them, but big dogs we a no for her usually.

“Hey, buddy! How have you been,” Shiro laughed and rubbed around Kosmo’s neck, “and you got your ugly summer haircut to beat the heat.”

“Hey, it’s not ugly. Kosmo has feelings you know,” Keith told his best friend. “He will die in this heat with all that fur he has.”

“I think it’s cute,” said Lance, “and he sheds less.”

Shiro laughed and told Kosmo to sit, which he did. “Allura, this is Kosmo. He’s the sweetest dog ever and very playful.”

Allura looked at the dog and the dog looked back at her with his mouth opened and tongue hanging out, breathing heavily. “Hello, Kosmo…” she said and just looked at the dog. The dog went to her and sniffed her legs, causing Allura to back up a bit.

“He’s friendly, don’t worry. He just wants to meet you,” said Keith, “if you don’t pet him, he won’t like you.”

“Yeah, he’s a great dog,” said her boyfriend.

Allura glared at Keith, then back at the dog. She slowly let her hand out for Kosmo to sniff, then pet the top of his head. “Wow, he’s so soft.”

Shiro laughed, “very. He’s probably the best to cuddle with in the winter.”

“Oh, he is. He’s like a heater that is soft,” said Keith.

Everyone chuckled and Allura continued to pet the dog. ‘Damn it, he’s actually so cute,’ she thought to herself about Kosmo.

“Sit guys! We saved you your sandwiches and we have water and soda in the cooler,” said Hunk, patting on the empty space next to him.

Shiro and Allura took a seat on the ground and Kosmo went in between Shiro and Allura, causing Shiro to move aside a little. Kosmo looked up at Allura with his mouth opened and tongue still out. “Allura, I think he’s in love with you,” Shiro laughed.

“I guess you have competition,” she laughed and began to pet Kosmo some more.

“He does that when Keith and I sleep,” Lance said, “he goes in between us and pushes me away from Keith. He’s protective.”

“Yeah, but you would think he would be protective over Shiro, not Allura,” Keith said.

“Well Shiro, there goes your friendship with Kosmo; snip snip,” Lance laughed and put his fingers like a pair of scissors.

Shiro laughed along, “I’m offended Kosmo. I guess you will not get those nice dog treats I get you.”

“Don’t worry Kosmo, I will buy you better ones,” Allura told Kosmo and continued to pat his head.

“Don’t listen to her Kosmo, she’s lying.”

“Hey, I am not. I just made a new friend; don’t be jealous he likes me more than you.”

“Don’t go fighting over my dog now,” Keith told them, “he’s coming home with me at the end of the day.”

Allura and Shiro laughed. “we know, we know,” Shiro said.

“Here are your sandwiches, guys,” Shay said, handing it to Shiro and Allura. They both thanked her and took a bite into the sandwiches. Since Hunk made them, they were probably the best tasting sandwich they ever had.

“Hunk, can you please be my personal chef? Shiro only knows how to make pancakes and I cannot eat pancakes for breakfast, lunch and dinner,” Allura said with a full mouth. “I’ll pay you.”

“Hey, you like my pancakes,” Shiro said.

“But that is all you could make.”

Hunk and Shay laughed at the couple. “I can teach Shiro how to cook,” Hunk said, “it’s really easy.”

“Hunk, Shiro can’t cook for shit. He barely knows how to cut meat or vegetables,” Keith said, taking a sip of his soda.

“So, it’s attack Shiro day, huh?” Shiro groaned with his mouth full of food.

“But am I lying?” Keith questioned his best friend.

“You’re not,” said Allura. “I tired teaching him how to make my mom’s special soup, and he cut the potatoes so messy.”

Shiro closed his eyes and groaned more, “It was just potatoes, it doesn’t need to be perfect.”

“But it looks better cut nicely,” said Allura.

“It still tasted good!  
“Thanks to me.”

Shiro groaned and took another bite of his sandwich. “I feel very attacked right now.”

“It’s fine Shiro, we Holts aren’t allowed near a stove,” said Matt.

“That’s because we burned the last one when we were younger,” said Pidge, playing on a Nintendo DS.

“How the hell you managed that?” asked Lance.

“Don’t ask, it’s a difficult process to understand,” said Matt.

“Yeah and you guys aren’t smart enough to understand, maybe only Hunk would get it,” Pidge added.

“You’re a fucking gremlin, Pidge,” said Lance.

“Bite me, Lance,” Pidge flipped him off without their eyes leaving the DS screen.

“Okay, okay, let’s be nice. I think the heat is getting to us right now,” Shay said. “Let’s change the topic. How about….. ooh! How about we play a game! I brought UNO!” Shay went into her bag and brought out the UNO cards. She unpacked it and started to shuffle the cards.

“Ooh, Shay, that’s a bad idea,” said Romelle.

“Wait, why?” Shay asked.

“Lance, Allura and I are very competitive.”

“So is Keith,” said Shiro.

“And Pidge!” Matt added.

“Well, it’s a game, it cannot be that serious,” Shay laughed.

Oh boy was she wrong.

 

* * *

 

“Bullshit! You can’t do that Lance!” Keith shouted at his boyfriend.

“Yes, I can! That’s part of the rules!” Lance shouted back.

“No, it’s not!”

“Yes, it is!”

“Lance, take it back the plus two and pick up your plus four,” Pidge said, “you’re cheating.”

“No, that’s how we play,” Romelle said.

“That’s not the rules though,” said Matt.

“Yes, it is!”

“No, it isn’t!”

Shay regretted playing the game. Everyone was fighting with each other about rules and how which way to play made more sense. She looked at her boyfriend who looked at her back and sighed. “Alright, how about I google the actual rules, okay?”

“Yes, thank you, Shay,” said Keith, “Lance needs to stop being a sore loser and take the damn plus four.”

“Bite me, Keith!” Lance shouted.

Kosmo got up from his nap because of the commotion, then walked across the picnic blanket, messing the cards up.

“Kosmo!” they all shouted at him, causing the dog to look around with his tail wagging. He didn’t realize what he just did; he thought they wanted his attention.

“Oh, thank god,” said Hunk as he began to gather up the cards. “Okay, no more of this game. You guys don’t know how to play.”

“Bullshit! I was winning!” Lance shouted.

“You weren’t, I was,” Allura said, showing her cards. She had two plus fours left, meaning she would have actually been the winner if Lance just picked his cards up.

“Fuck!” Lance shouted, “I thought I had it.”

“You thought wrong,” Allura smirked at him and laughed. “You know I am always the one to win anyways.”

Lance groaned at his friend then threw his cards on blanket, “man, I never get a chance to win. Not even with my siblings.” Kosmo saw Lance pout and went over to lick him in the face. Lance laughed and petted Kosmo, causing Kosmo to rub against his face. “You know what, Kosmo? You saved my ass anyways. You are the true one.”

Everyone laughed at the sight of man and dog bonding over a messed-up game of UNO. Even though it was so hot, Allura was glad she came outside with her friends. She never really had a big group of friends before, but she was glad she had them now.

“Allura, are you okay?” Shiro asked, leaning into her.

She nodded and smiled at him, “yeah, I’m just glad we come.”

Shiro smiled at his girlfriend and grabbed her hand, “I’m glad we came, too.”

 

* * *

 

“Get in the car, Kosmo, we have to go,” said Lance opening up the door to the back seat of Keith’s car. Kosmo did not listen, he whined and barked, causing Lance to groan. “I know you want to stay at the park, but we have to go, buddy.”

“He doesn’t seem to like you, Lance,” said Romelle, who giggled.

Keith walked up to his boyfriend and dog after trying to fit the cooler into his trunk, “Kosmo, come on. We have to get home.”

Kosmo barked then went into the car right away, allowing Lance to finally close the door. “I think he hates me, babe. He does not listen to me.”

Keith laughed and began to walk around his car to get to the driver’s seat. “That’s because you took me away from him.”

“Did you tell him you asked me out first anyways? I technically didn’t.”

“Whatever, Lance, get in the car.”

Romelle laughed at the couple and began to walk around the other side to get into the backseat with Kosmo. Lance rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door. Just when he was about to get in, he heard Romelle and his name being called by a man’s voice.

“Romelle, Lance,” the mysterious voice shouted.

Lance turned around to see where the voice is coming from and his eyes widened. His brows began to turn inward, and his blood began to boil.

It was that bastard that hurt Allura.

Romelle, on the other hand, stood in shock by the backseat door she was about to open. She hadn’t seen this man since Allura broke up with him, and she felt ill to see him once again. The sight of him made her nauseas. Also, she was slightly scared of him. The dark looks he always gave her, and the way he used to put on a fake smile for her around Allura, but when she would walk away, it would change to a glare. He did that to her since he knew her, and she knew he hated her for being the first one to say he was bad for Allura.

“Lotor,” Lance said angrily.

Keith’s eyes widen when he heard the name come out his boyfriend’s mouth and got out his car. The man with long, straight white hair and tanned skin walked up to his car. “Lance, it’s been a while,” the man smirked at him. “Same goes to you, Romelle,” he said, then looking at the in-shock Romelle.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Lotor?” Lance spat.

“I live around here, actually,” he laughed, “you are in my neighborhood.”

Keith walked around his car. “Romelle, get in the car,” he shouted at her then made his way to his boyfriend got in between him and Lotor. “Go away before I make you,” Keith threatened.

“And who are you?” Lotor asked and crossed his arms.

“Someone you don’t want to fuck with,” Keith spat. “Now, I suggest you leave, or I fucking make you leave. I know exactly who you are, and I don’t want you anywhere near my boyfriend or my friend.”

Lotor laughed. His laugh was dark, and it haunted Romelle. He would do that when he told Romelle to back off of Allura. He laughed like that when she told him he she was not in love with Allura, but he didn’t believe her. He laughed like that when Allura would come back and he had to put on a show for Allura, showing her that he is not the guy Romelle knew he was. She would beg Allura to leave him, but she would say no because of how much he manipulated her. Allura never listened to anyone who told her how Lotor was and would say sometimes that everyone was jealous of her and Lotor because of how popular her was in high school and college. Romelle tried from the beginning to break them up, but it never happened until Allura saw Lotor cheating.

“I was just saying hello to some old friends; no need to get defensive,” Lotor said with the fake smirk he usually put on.

“Old friend?” Romelle scoffed. “We were NEVER friends, you disgusting bastard!”

“Now Romelle, no need to be so hostile. I was just going to say hello and be on my way.”

“Well fucking go then; you said what you had to say, now go!” Lance shouted at him.

Lotor’s expression changed completely then. The fake smirk turned into an emotionless look. “Very well,” he said. “Tell Allura I said hello.”

“Fuck off, Lotor!” Romelle shouted. Lotor glared at Romelle, causing her to slightly jump. His glares were scary, but she had to stand her ground. “Leave now!”

Lotor scoffed and turned away from them, “I’ll see you soon, Romelle, Lance.”

“The next time I see you, I’m fucking you up, Lotor,” Lance spat.

Lotor laughed and began to walk away, not even responding to Lance’s comment. Lance’s blood was still boiling, and apart of him wanted to run over to him and beat the living hell out of him, but he knew with the lawyers Lotor had, Lance would probably not see the light of day for a while.

“Romelle, get in the car,” Keith told her. Romelle looked at the direction Lotor was going then cursed under her breath before getting into the car. Keith put his hand on Lance’s shoulder, causing Lance to look at him. “Get in, Lance. I know you wanted to kick the shit out of him, but you controlled yourself well.”

Lance grunted, but then changed his expression to a lighter one with the look on his boyfriend’s face. “Thanks for having our back, babe.”

“I always will,” Keith said as he leaned in for a kiss, “now let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Allura and Shiro were at his apartment, relaxing in an air-conditioned living room and binged a show they got into, since now they had a little more time on their hands.

“He is so stupid! How can he not tell he’s the killer! It’s so obvious!” Allura shouted at the TV.

Shiro laughed at his girlfriend as she could not stand the sight of what was happening in the show now. “If he knew, the show would have finished after like three episodes.”

“Not necessarily, Shiro. There could have been so much more added to make it longer.”

Shiro laughed more and kissed her on her forehead. “Okay, babe, whatever you say.”

“It’s true!” she looked up at him and pouted.

He smiled at her then leaned in to kiss her, “it is very true.”

Just then Allura’s phone began to buzz constantly. She as getting a call. She broke the kiss from Shiro and apologized before grabbing her phone that was on the side table. She saw her best friend’s name pop up, so she felt that it was important if Romelle was calling.

“Hey, Romelle,” she said through the phone, “what’s up?”

“Allura, are you with Shiro still?” Romelle asked in a concerned voice.

“Yes, why?” Allura responded.

“Can… can you go somewhere where is his not around?”

“Uh, yeah of course; just give me a second,” Allura said to her friend. She got up from Shiro’s grasp and headed to Shiro’s room. She closed the door and locked it behind her, in case Shiro decided to come in and interrupt. “Okay, I’m alone. What is wrong, Romelle? You are sounding a bit different.”

“We saw Lotor,” Romelle said, “he came up to us a-and was being super creepy.”

Allura’s eyes widened. She knew how Lance and Romelle felt about him, especially Romelle after all he would do to break their friendship apart. “L-Lotor?”

“Yeah, that bloody bastard had the audacity to come up to us with his fake, creepy smile. Lance wanted to beat his bloody ass so badly, and Keith got involved too. He said he just wanted to say hello, but I know that bastard knows how we feel about him. Before he left, he said for us to say hello to you, which I told him to fuck off and leave. Luckily, Shiro did not park by where Keith did because then you would have run into him.”

Allura did not know what to say. She hasn’t seen or heard from Lotor after she told him off. She called him on private when she wanted to meet up with him, so he did not have her number of course, and he did not know where she lived since, she moved somewhere else right after the breakup. However, he still knows where she worked, and her office number yet did not show up or call like she thought he would have. And now, all of a sudden, her friends ran into him. She was worried by the way Romelle described what happened. Lotor was a manipulator and knows he could get away with anything because of his father’s lawyers. He knows how to get under someone’s skin and cause them to harm him rather then he harm them. Lotor knew how to make people do what he wanted. Now, she had to be more careful.

“Allura, are you still there?” Allura heard Romelle’s voice through the phone.

Allura shook her head and came back from her thoughts, “yes, sorry, I…. I’m just in shock.”

“You and I both,” Romelle said. “The way he was has me worried that he will show up again sooner or later. Even if it was a so-called coincidence, I still don’t trust him.”

“Neither do I,” Allura agreed. “I should have never met with him last month; I should have never contacted him at all. I thought it would help, but I know now I made him angrier than I thought.”

“Did you tell Shiro that you saw him?”

“No, I didn’t. I did not think it was important to tell him anyways.”

“I think you should, Allura. I’m scared Lotor is going to pull something now that you told him you’ve moved on. I think it’s best if Shiro knew about him.”

Allura sighed and fell back on Shiro’s bed. She did not want to bring up the memories of her and Lotor with Shiro because she thinks it will ruin what they have if she brings up her ex. However, Romelle had a point. Shiro needed to know how Lotor was, and if Lotor found out who she was with, who knows what could happen next. Lotor was sneaky, so she could not risk it. “I will. I will tell Shiro. Thank you for letting me know, Romelle. I’m sorry I put you in that position.”

“No, it’s not your fault. Do not blame yourself for anything that has to do with that bastard. Now, you go tell Shiro.”

“Okay, Romelle. I’ll let you go. Forget about Lotor, okay?”

“Yeah, I will,” Romelle said. “Bye, love. Call me if anything.”

“I will, love you, Romelle. Bye.” Allura hung up the phone and took in a deep breath. She felt like she was having a panic attack with how fast her heart was beating because of the mention of his name. “It’s okay, Allura. He cannot do anything to you. You will be okay,” she told herself. She took in several deep breaths to calm herself down, then headed out of Shiro’s room. She walked towards the living room slowly and trembled a bit since she now had to tell Shiro.

Shiro heard her footsteps and looked at the direction of them. He noticed her facial expression was different from before. “Allura, are you okay?” he asked.

Allura shook her head and went over to the couch to sit; looking down instead of at him. “I am not okay, Shiro. I… I just got off the phone with Romelle and...” she felt like she could not even finish her sentence. She was afraid Shiro would be mad, but she needed to get it off her chest. “And she, Lance and Keith ran into my ex.”

Shiro’s eyes widen, “did he do anything to them? Are they alright?”

“They are alright,” she told him, “however, I am afraid that… that I or anyone else would run into him again.”

“Are you sure? Why do you think that?” he asked worried and grabbed her hand.

“Because…. because before I confessed my feelings to you, I met with him to tell him off. I told him because of him, I struggled with trusting someone and wanting to be with someone again. I thought I needed to tell him in order to show that my feelings were true for you.” She took in a deep breath, “but I think I screwed up because of that. If I have never met with him, he probably would have not gone up to my friends. I made him angry, and now he’s probably going to find a way to get under my skin.”

“Has he hurt you before? Like physically?”

Allura shook her head. “No, he never hit me or anything, just when I caught him, he grabbed my arm, and he did the same when I saw him again, but he never hit me. He would just manipulate me, and…. and I gave in. He would tell me things that were not true like he was working late or could not see me, but he was actually cheating on me. He proposed to me three years before we broke up, and told me to plan our future wedding, but when it came to me asking when it will be, he told me we could not married yet because he had to focus on his career and that I should too before we get married. He would say things that made me happy and think he loved me, but he didn’t. He would say that it’s us against the world because our parents were no longer friends once we turned eight. He made me hate my mother for telling me not to be with him when she found out. My mother and I would barely speak to each other since she found out. My father would tell me to stay away from Lotor, but I would tell him the problem between his parents and my parents was not our problem and we are not to be burdened by them. He tried to break up Romelle and I’s friendship several times actually, and I was stupid enough to believe Romelle was jealous that he and I were in love and that she was jealous that I was with him and not her. He claimed Romelle was in love with me and that’s why she wanted to break us up, but Romelle was the one who realized who he actually was from the beginning of our relationship. And yet, for all those other years when she told me he was bad for me, I did not listen to her. When Amara got involved, he would say my cousin was just jealous because she was never in a true relationship like he and I were in. He would claim my cousin was a bad influence because of how many people she had been with and told me that I should not be around her. I… I didn’t speak to my cousin for almost two years after that, but luckily my cousin did not hold it against me, which I was grateful she forgave me for that. When I introduced him to Lance, he immediately wanted me to not speak to him, and told me if he was in love with me, he will try to break us up, but at that point, I did not listen to him. I knew how he was before, so I just began to ignore what he said, yet still, I was with him like an idiot. He made me think he was the only person I needed in my life. He made me stupid a-and pathetic and I allowed it to happen. I let myself be fall right into his hands.”

“You are not stupid nor pathetic, Allura. He took advantage of you and he messed with your feelings. I know you have a big heart, and he took that for granted. I won’t let him do anything to you. He won’t get anywhere near you as long as I’m around,” Shiro told her. Allura looked up at him and saw he had a serious look on his face. His brows became closer to each other, showing that he was bothered by Lotor, and his dark brown eyes looked into Allura’s bright blue eyes. “He will not touch you or even see you. If he comes up to you or your friends, he will regret it.”

“Shiro, I cannot get you involved in this! I can-.”

“I am involved now. He’s not going to do anything to hurt you or your friends and I’ll make sure of that. I will protect you,” he interrupted her.

“Shiro…” she said softly, “but I don’t want anything to happen to you in case he does try to do something.”

“I will be alright. I’m more worried about you than myself. I know he hurt you badly and I’m not about to let him think he can do anything else to you again.”

A tear fell down Allura’s face and she grabbed his face with both her hands. She leaned in and kissed him, then pulled back and looked back into his dark brown eyes. “Thank you, Shiro.”

“Don’t thank me. You are my girlfriend and I must protect you from anyone,” he leaned in and planted a quick kiss on her lips, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I brought Lotor back for a cameo lol. What you guys think is gonna happen??? Like always, thanks for reading and for the support!


	30. Summer Vacation, Lance's Birthday, and the L Word?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy. I meant to upload this earlier today but like life got in the way and I was not home all day since like 9 am 😩 but I was like I need to at least upload before I go to bed so here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I put plenty of humor and deep conversations (I guess), so I hope you at least like the humor part because I like to think I'm funny and try to make the fic comedic sometimes.

It was now almost the end of July and summer vacation for everyone was right around the corner, two days to be exact. Allura could not wait for the two weeks off she would be having. One week was going to Italy with Lance, Romelle, Veronica, Hunk, and Shay to celebrate Lance’s birthday, and for the other week, she was going back home to London with Romelle and meet her parents there. She was excited for it and has been needing a vacation, however, she was going to spend two weeks apart from Shiro. He was going to Korea with Keith, Yukina, Issac, Matt and Pidge for a week, then to Japan again to visit family there and show the rest around. Lance was saddened by not having his boyfriend join their vacation, however, he knew Keith planned this trip long ago. Allura on the other hand was going to miss Shiro, but she also really wanted to pamper herself on this vacation.

“Countdown two more days till Italy!” Lance shouted as he walked into Allura’s office.

Allura smiled up at her best friend, “I cannot wait any longer!”

“I know! I’m so excited that I could barely sleep! But then again, the lack of sleep will knock me out on the plane,” he laughed.

Allura laughed along with Lance, “I think you will be fine. If anything, just talk a sleeping pill.”

“Oh, I got that already just in case,” he said. “I’m so excited, I never really traveled farther than that one time I went to Cancun.”

“Well, it will be amazing, trust me,” she told him.

“I know, I know.” Lance walked over to Allura’s desk and sat on top of it, “but I’m going to miss my boo, you know. I wish he could come with us.”

“I know, Lance,” she comforted him, “maybe next year you can spend your whole vacation with him.”

“I guess you’re right,” he sighed, “I’ll make sure to get him a gift. He better get me one though.”

Allura laughed, “I’m sure he will.”

“Aren’t you going to miss Shiro?” Lance asked.

She nodded, “Of course I will, but also, I do need this vacation and he has his own vacation, so we will be alright. And look at it this way, after two weeks of not seeing each other, what happens after will be great if you know what I mean.”

Lance burst out laughing, “Allura! What happened to the “I’m not that kind of girl,” attitude? I didn’t think you would talk that way!”

Allura slapped his leg and pouted, “oh shut up! You know it is true.”

“Oh, no, you’re right about that!” he laughed.

“Oh, by the way,” Allura sung, “Romelle is going to confess to your sister in Italy! Don’t tell her I told you! She was going to tell you, but I can’t hold it any longer!”

Lance’s eyes widen and so did his smile, “FINALLY! Jesus Christ, it took her long enough! I hope she don’t chicken out!”

“I know! I’m so happy for her! But we have to make sure she does not chicken out. We need a plan.”

“Ooh! I got one! Let’s go to the Trevi Fountain at night then leave them behind so that they are alone! Well we won’t actually leave them behind, we will still be around, but we should let them be alone and Romelle could confess! It would be super romantic!” Lance said in excitement.

“Yes! I agree! It is a beautiful place to confess!” she said the sighed, “I confessed to Shiro in his bedroom, I should have thought it through to make it more romantic.”

“Keith confessed to me in the emergency staircase, and there are cameras in there, I think I had the least romantic scenery.”

Allura laughed, “okay, you win that.”

“I’m so excited! I’m going to celebrate my birthday in another country with my best friends and sister! Then I’m going to Cuba for the first time ever! I can’t believe the luck I’m having this year!”

“You deserve all the luck, Lance,” she smiled up at her friend.

“And you do too!” he told her as he put his hands on her shoulders and closed his eyes, “I’m going to give you some of my luck for the future!”

“Lance,” she laughed, “I don’t need it. I have plenty of luck for myself. You deserve it the most.”

“I fucking love you, Allura. You’re such a beautiful soul.”

She laughed some more and shook her head, “I love you too, Lance. I think we are both having some luck now.”

“We have our good luck charms, that’s why.”

“I guess you’re right,” she smiled.

Lance’s phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket. He saw a message from his boyfriend and opened it to see what it said. “I gotta go, princess, the boo wants me to go outside for a coffee with him.”

“Please get me one! I could use one. I barely slept last night.”

Lance gave her a sly smirk and chuckled, “I know why. Shiro has you up all night, huh?”

Her face turned red in embarrassment, “shut up! No, he did not! He did not even stay over last night!”

“Mmhm, Allura,” Lance chuckled some more, “whatever you say. You’ve been staying at each other’s places all week, so you cannot tell me that’s not true.”

“Lance are you going to get me a coffee or not?” she groaned, still blushing.

“Yeah, yeah, I will.” Lance got off Allura’s desk and patted down his suit. “I’ll bring you the usual, right?”

“Yes, please,” she told him.

“Gotcha, princess.” He headed towards the door, opened it, and look back one last time to Allura, “but I’m right, right?” he smirked.

“Lance!”

“Okay, okay! I’ll be back, damn!” he said then exited the office.

Allura groaned, then laughed because of how her friend always likes messing around with her. “Damn it,” she said to herself, “he could read me like a book. Am I that obvious?”

 

* * *

 

It was the night before Allura had to catch her flight, so Shiro stood at her place that night so that he can take her to the airport in the morning. Allura had to pack some last-minute things and make sure she had everything she needed for her two-week vacation. She usually felt uneasy when it would come to traveling because she never wanted to forget one thing.

“Allura, you already double checked that suitcase,” Shiro said to his girlfriend as he watched her pack.

“I know, but I feel like I’m missing something,” she said, sorting through the clothes again.

“You’re not; you already checked everything off on your list,” he told her.

“Yes, but still, maybe I did not put something I needed on my list.”

Shiro sighed and grabbed his girlfriend’s hand to stop her from sorting through her suitcase again, “you can always buy what you need when you’re there. You will be fine.” She looked at her boyfriend’s hand then looked into his eyes. He smiled at her and leaned in for a quick kiss. “Now, can I spend the last few hours I have with you that does not include you triple checking your bag?”

She laughed and nodded, “okay, I’ll stop.”

“Great,” he smiled at her then put his hand out to get her up from the floor, “can I please have these last few hours with you?”

She grabbed his hand and got up from the floor, then wrapped her hands around his neck. She smiled at him and went on her tip toes to plant a quick kiss on his lips, “yes, you can.”

He smiled at her back and leaned down to kiss her again, then lifted her up. She giggled as he did then went back to kissing him. He carried her to the bed and placed her gently on it. He hovered over her and kissed began to kiss her neck gently down to her collar bone, in which Allura played with is hair as he did.

“I’m going to miss you,” he said making his way back to her neck.

“I’m going to miss you too,” she whispered.   
He made his way back to her lips and passionately kissed them. Their tongues tangled with each other while his hands made their way to her soft thighs and her hands ran down his back. He broke the kiss and lifted his shirt over his head, smirking at her while he did. She giggled and took off her own as best as she could in her position. He leaned back down to kiss her, and his hands made their way to her shorts, bringing them down along with her underwear. Once off, Shiro kissed her down her chest and to her thighs, with Allura enjoying the view as he did so. He kissed along her inner thigh, causing Allura to breath a little heavy because she knew what was next. He slowly made his way to her sex, teasing her a little every kiss he planted. Allura moaned once he finally stopped teasing her and arched her back from how he tasted her. One of her hands grabbed on to the sheets under her while the other ran through his hair.

“Shiro,” she moaned as he lifted her legs over her stomach more to get more of her. She loved it when he did this to her. However, the moment was ruined. Her phone started to ring. “Shit,” she huffed.

“Ignore it,” Shiro said with his raspy voice as he lifted his head from her sex, then when back to it.

She moaned when he kept going and did indeed ignore her phone ringing. Once it stopped, she sighed in relief and enjoyed Shiro’s mouth on her, but that only lasted less than a minute. Her phone kept ringing. “Fuck,” she cursed again, “Shiro, if I don’t answer it, the -ooh- they will keep calling.”

He lifted his head again and looked up at her, “seriously?”

“Yes, seriously,” she told him. She lifted herself up from the bed and reached for her phone on her side table. She groaned then answered the phone, “yes?”

“Wow don’t be so rude. It’s “hello,” Allura,” she heard Lance’s voice say, “by the way we are on three way with Romelle.”

“Lance thought we had to talk over the phone about this,” Romelle sighed.

“About what?” she asked. Shiro on the other hand ignored the fact that she was on the phone and laid her back down on the bed. Allura held in her yelp as he did, and he smirked.

“About how Romelle is going to be my future sister-in-law, duh!” Lance said loudly into the phone.

“Can’t this wait till we are, you know, actually in Italy?” Romelle sighed again, “you are making me more nervous.”

“I agree, Lance,” Allura said quickly before Shiro’s mouth went back to her sex. She bit her lip and tried really hard to keep her moans in while she was on the phone. She knew Shiro was doing this to tease her, and wanted to kick him for it, but she also did not want it to stop. While her friends talked, she pressed her lips together and every time Shiro hit a good spot, she would quickly take the phone out of her ear and pull it away from her if she could not hold back a moan.

“But, Romelle, trust me! It would work out!” Lance said to her. “I know my sister would find it super romantic or whatever.”

“Lance,” Romelle whined, “what if she doesn’t and what if she rejects me? Then I have to stay around her till it’s over and it’s going to be super awkward!”

“Stop being such a chickenshit and do it!”

“You make it sound like it is so easy! Not all of us are lucky enough to be confessed to instead of doing the confessing.”

“I-I did the confessing,” Allura stuttered then pulled the phone away from her again then back to her ear. “If Lance is telling you to do it, that means he knows Veronica likes you back. Lance would not put you in that situation if he didn’t think it would work out.”

“He didn’t even ask her if she likes me!” Romelle shouted. “He is assuming!”

“I know she does though! Trust me!” Lance shouted back.

Her friends kept bickering, so she ignored them and bit her lip because she almost reached her limit.

“Lance, I’m going to look stupid!”

“No, you won’t!”

“Yes, I will! I’m not going to do it!”

“Yes, you are! I don’t want to hear it anymore that you have a crush on my sister and not say anything!”

“I’m going to ruin a friendship if she says no!”

“My sister isn’t like that! She can be a bitch sometimes, but she likes you!”

“I’m not going to do it, Lance!”

“Don’t be such a chickenshit!”

Allura was getting angry over her friends bickering over the phone while Shiro was going down on her. “Will you two shut up for just a second!” she shouted over the phone. But once her mouth opened to say that, she accidently let out a loud moan because Shiro made her climax. “Oh shit,” she murmured, realizing she just screwed up. She did not hear her friends for a few moments, realizing they knew what was happening on her side.

“EW!” Lance shouted.

“Gross, Allura!” Romelle added.

“What the fuck! Are you in the middle of fucking!?”

“Allura! You could have said called you back! EW!”

 “I ignored your first two calls for a reason!” Allura shouted back. Shiro couldn’t help but laugh and turned away from Allura, trying to hide his reaction. Allura was red in embarrassment and kicked him in the arm.

“You could have texted us saying you were busy!” Romelle responded.

“Yeah!” Lance agreed.

Allura’s eye twitched, “you know what, goodbye! I’ll see you tomorrow!” She quickly hung up her phone and threw it to the side of her bed. She glared at Shiro and he smirked at her. “This is your fault and you think this is funny?”

“Very,” he said, crawling towards her.

She blushed furiously and scrunched up her face, “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” he said, reaching her face. He gave her a sly smirk and she wanted to punch him in the face, but then again, she was going to be gone for two weeks and she wanted him one last time before she left.

“If I was not leaving tomorrow, I would have kicked your bloody ass.”

“But you didn’t,” he laughed, and she groaned. He planted a kiss on her forehead, then her lips.

“I should.”

He kissed her again, pushing her down to the bed, “but you’re not.”

She hated that he was right. “You really better make it up to me.”

He smirked and his face hovered over hers, “oh, I will.”

 

* * *

 

“Babe, I’m going to miss you,” Lance whined to his boyfriend.

“I won’t,” he responded with no emotion.

Lance hit his arm and pouted, “don’t be rude.”

“It was a joke!” Keith shouted, rubbing his arm, “of course I’m going to miss you.”

The group laughed at the interaction of the two boys. Keith and Shiro offered to drop everyone off at the airport early that morning, since they did not have to leave for Korea until later that night. And of course, they wanted to say goodbye to their partners.

“You better,” Lance huffed.

“Oh, shut up,” Keith rolled his eyes, then grabbed Lance’s hand and kissed before the group had to go through TSA. “Have a safe flight.”

“Thanks, babe, you too,” Lance smiled at him before going in for another kiss.

“Relax, it’s only two weeks,” Veronica smirked and teased.

“Shut up, Veronica,” Lance spat at his sister. “Don’t be jealous.”

“As if,” she rolled her eyes.

Allura and Shiro laughed, then looked at each other. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, “I’m going to miss you.”

She looked up at him and smiled, “I’ll miss you too…. maybe.”

“Maybe?” he laughed shortly.

“You know why,” she gave him a sly smirk.

He laughed some more then leaned down to kiss her. “Have a safe flight, okay? And tell me when you arrive in Italy.”

“You will be on your flight for Korea by then,” she told him.

“Still, I’d like to see a message when I land.”

“Okay, okay,” she said then kissed him again. “You have a safe flight too. I’ll definitely miss you.”

He smirked, “I knew you would.”

“Shut up,” she said, hitting him playfully before going back for one more kiss.

They separated from each other’s embrace and smiled. They told each other goodbye, as did Lance and Keith, before they headed towards TSA. Keith and Shiro watched as they made their way through TSA before they left. As Lance was about to go through the detectors, he turned back and waved at his boyfriend. “Bye babe!” he shouted.

Keith blushed and looked away, embarrassed of his boyfriend. Shiro laughed at his friend, then waved goodbye to his own girlfriend before he could not see her anymore.

“Let’s go, Keith. We still have to pack and stuff. They will be alright,” Shiro told him.

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Keith said then began walking towards the exit.

“Just two weeks, Keith. We will live.”

 

* * *

 

They landed in Italy around 2 a.m. and were exhausted from the flight. They made it to their hotel a little past three and went straight to bed so that they can wake up the next morning at a decent time where they won’t have to miss out on any tourist stuff. Before Allura went to bed, she texted Shiro like he asked. She already missed him, but she was not going to tell him that.

“Allura,” she heard Romelle whisper in the bed next to her.

“Yes, Romelle.”

“Should I really tell Veronica how I feel?”

“It is up to you, Romelle; no pressure. But like someone told me before, what does your heart tell you?”

Romelle chuckled and covered her face with her blanket. “I said that, yet I don’t take my own advice.”

“Yeah, you did,” Allura laughed softly, “so what does your heart tell you, Romelle?”

She stood silent under the covers for a few moments, then brought her head back out. “My…. My heart tells me to go for it and tell her if she does not feel the same, I hope we can still be friends.”

Allura smiled, got off of her bed and jumped on top of Romelle. “I’m sure she will say she likes you back. I know it.”

Romelle laughed, “I hope so.”

“She will. And if she doesn’t, she’s missing out on an amazing girl.”

“Thanks, Allura,” Romelle smiled at her.

“Anything for you, Romelle. Now, go to bed.”

“I will. Goodnight, Allura.”

“Goodnight, Romelle.”

* * *

 

A few days past and now, it was Lance’s birthday. He was excited because they were going out to dinner and have a night out in the city. Keith facetimed him that morning of his birthday, which he really was happy about.

“Happy Birthday, babe,” Keith said through the phone.

“Aw! Thanks babe! I wish you were here! We have been having so much fun!” Lance told him.

“Next time we can,” Keith smiled.

“I know,” Lance pouted. “How’s Korea?”

“It’s great. I haven’t been here since I was little, so I forgot a lot of places, but we’ve been having a good time. We are going out tonight because Shiro’s sister wants to party, of course,” he rolled his eyes.

“Let her have fun! She sounds like a great time.”

“She’s crazy,” Keith murmured.

“I heard that!” said a voice from Keith’s side. Lance saw a woman with short black hair and pale skin come on to the screen and hit Keith in the head. “Asshole! I’m not crazy! Also, how have you not introduced me to your boyfriend yet! You’re so rude!”

“You literally just hit me and you think you’re not crazy?”

“Oh, shut up!” she said then grabbed Keith’s phone out of his hand.

“Hey!” Keith shouted, trying to take the phone from her.

“Hi, Lance! I’m Yukina! Shiro’s sister! Also, happy birthday!” she introduced herself with excitement.

Lance did not know what to say, since he all of a sudden became scared of a woman who was half way across the world right now. “T-hanks. I’m Lance, Keith’s boyfriend,” his voice cracked.

“You’re too cute for Keith, you know that?” she laughed, “find a boy in Italy while you can!”

“Shut up, Yukina!” Keith shouted, then tackled her for the phone.

“Bite me, Kogane!” she shouted.

Lance just smiled nervously and waited till one of them had a hold of the phone again.

“Yukina, give Keith his phone!” he heard Shiro shouted at this sister in the background.

“You two are no fun!” she shouted back then threw the phone at Keith who caught it.

“Sorry about her, Lance!” Shiro shouted in the background.

“It’s alright, Shiro,” Lance responded.

“Sorry about that, babe. Now what were we talking about again?” Keith asked.

“That you were going out tonight,” Lance said.

“Oh, right,” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck, “yeah, it’s going to be lame, but whatever. I hope you enjoy your birthday though. I had a gift back home for you, so I’ll give it to you then.”

“Aw, thanks babe. What is it?” he laughed.

“I can’t tell you, then it won’t be a surprise.”

“I mean, I could act surprised,” Lance shrugged.

Keith groaned. “No, you will get it when we get back.”

Lance sucked his teeth and pouted, “fine.”

Keith let out a soft laugh and smiled at his boyfriend. “I’ll call you later, I’m sure you have a whole day ahead planned out to celebrate your day.”

“Yeah. Romelle and Allura been to Italy before, so they saved some cool places to visit for today,” he said, “I’ll talk to you later then.”

“You will have fun, happy birthday, Lance.”

“Thank you,” Lance smiled. “Bye, I lo-” Lance paused, realizing he was about to say a word he could not yet, “I’ll see you later!”

“by-” Keith began to say but Lance hung up the video call as fast as he could.

Lance threw his phone at the end of his bed and took in many breaths. Veronica, who watched it all happen in the bed next to him began to laugh.

“OH MY GOD! YOU WERE ABOUT TO SAY I LOVE YOU!” She shouted at her brother. She got off of her bed and jumped into Lance’s and began to shake him, “YOU’RE IN LOVE! YOU’RE IN LOVE!”

“VERONICA! SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Lance shouted at her, blushing, “I DIDN’T EVEN FINISH IT!”

“BUT YOU LOOOOVE KEITH!”

Lance groaned and pushed her to the side got off the bed, “shut up! And let’s get going, we gotta meet everyone in the lobby.”

“Don’t go brushing it off now, Lance,” Veronica laughed as she got up from the bed and walked over to grab her backpack on her side of the room. “Oh man, my little brother is in love!”

“It’s not the first time,” he crossed his arms and pouted.

“Yeah, but this one’s different,” she laughed as she put her backpack on and walked over to her little brother who actually was not so little in height.

“Psh! Whatever! Hurry up and let’s go,” Lance said as he made his way to the door. Veronica followed behind him. They made their way downstairs to the hotel lobby and saw Hunk and Shay were already there. “Hey, where’s Romelle and Allura?” he asked his best friend.

“They forgot something upstairs,” Hunk said, “they should be here any moment now.”

“We’re here, we’re here!” Romelle shouted as her and Allura jogged over to the group. “Sorry, I forgot my camera.”

“It’s fine, that camera is a necessity for my Instagram pictures,” Lance said.

“You know we have to get those nice shots of the birthday boy,” Romelle laughed.

Lance put his aviator sun glasses on and posed dramatically, “well, it is my day.”

Everyone laughed and Hunk put his arm around Lance, “it is, buddy! Now let’s go! Italy is awaiting us!”

“Italy, I’m coming for you!”

* * *

 

They had lunch in a beautiful restaurant that had very good food. Hunk took many pictures of the food for his Instagram and Lance posed while Romelle took pictures of him.

“Wait! Get my good side,” Lance said as he turned his head to the right. “What am I saying, I don’t have a bad side,” he said going into another pose. “Hunk, get in this one with me.”

Hunk put his phone on the table and posed with Lance. They both did peace signs like they would do when they were teenagers.

“Aw, you guys look so cute,” Shay squealed. “Can I see those pictures after, Romelle?”

“Sure thing!” Romelle said, taking one last picture. “Alright Lance, more pictures later, let me eat, please.”

“Okay, okay! We’ve been walking around a lot, so you need your energy,” Lance said.

“Great, I’m so hungry,” Romelle said, putting the camera down and began to dig into her lunch. “Mmh! So good! I love Italy.”

“Seriously,” Allura added, “the food here is to die for.”

Everyone ate their meal and talked about where they will be going next or what they were going to do that night when they go out. Lance was having a good time with is best friends and sister, however, he really did wish Keith was there. He wished he could have that romantic getaway in Italy with his boyfriend, but too bad that they bought their tickets before they started dating.

“Mmh!” Veronica made a sound before swallowing her food, “I almost forgot! Lance almost said, “I love you,” to Keith!”

“What!” Romelle, Hunk and Allura said loudly.

“How cute!” Shay said.

“Veronica!” Lance whined turned red, “shut up, puta!” (puta = bitch in Spanish)

“Don’t call me a puta!” Veronica snapped. “Anyways! Lance almost said I love you to Keith on the phone, it was hilarious!”

“Oh my god, Lance! That’s great!” Hunk said.

“Yeah! But also, thankfully you did not say it because you guys aren’t even with each other right now. It would be better if you were face to face,” said Romelle.

“I can’t tell him I love him yet! We only been together for what, a little over two months; it’s too early,” Lance told his friends, “it would be weird if I say it now.”

“I agree,” Allura said, taking a sip of water, “it is very early in the relationship to say it. I say give it a few more months before you say anything.”

“So, you’re telling me that you don’t love Shiro after all the shit you two been through?” Veronica asked. “I mean to me, that sounds like there is some type of love there.”

“Veronica!” Lance shouted at his sister, “that doesn’t mean anything; you wouldn’t understand.”

“I’m just saying! To go through so much drama and you don’t love him?”

“I do not think we are there yet, Veronica,” Allura explained, “I do like Shiro very, very much, but we have been together for a month and a half almost, it’s still too early to say that word. That word has a lot of meaning to it and I won’t say it unless I really do mean it.”

“Do you see yourself saying it?” Veronica asked.

Allura shrugged, “I’m not sure, but I think I will soon. He’s amazing and I could not ask for anyone better, but then again, still too early in the relationship.”

“Shay and I said it within the first month of dating,” said Hunk, “and look at us now! We’ve been together for three years!”

“You guys are different,” said Lance, “you guys are like two angels in a relationship.”

“That does not mean anything, Lance. If you feel a certain way about someone, you should say it,” Shay said.

Romelle choked on her water and started to cough, causing everyone looked at her and Allura patted her back. “Sorry, went down the wrong way,” she said, still coughing, “don’t mind me.”

“Yeah, but that’s not for everyone,” Lance responded, “Keith and I are like literally water and fire; we aren’t supposed to match, so saying “I love you,” too early is not a good idea. Besides, every relationship I’ve been in, I said I love you first and sometimes it was too early and look what happened with those. I was cheated on or not taken seriously.”

“Lance, you say it when you’re really ready to say it. You said it by accident, so now you know to watch out,” said Allura. “If it helps, make sure he says it first.”

“Is that what you’re going to do, Allura?” Veronica asked.

“Who knows,” Allura shrugged again.

“Okay, enough of this “I love you,” talk. Can we move on. It’s my birthday and I’m embarrassed,” Lance sighed.

“Yes, please,” Allura sighed as well, “I don’t want to think about it.”

The thought about saying I love you kept crossing both Lance and Allura’s mind. Lance did not know if he loved Keith yet, and he knew he had a habit of saying it out of nowhere when it came to relationships. He has always been quite the romantic, and was always dedicated to his relationships, but he did not want to rush things, especially with Keith. And to be honest, Keith was the first person to confess his feelings to Lance. It was usually Lance who would confess first. Lance did not want to rush things because he thought Keith might just be the one he’s been looking for, even though they clashed heads in the past. Allura, on the other hand, did not want to think about the L word. She felt like if she said she loved him so early in their relationship, it would ruin things. She did not want to say if quickly like she did with Lotor. She never said she liked him. When she confessed to Lotor when they were sixteen, she said “I love you,” instead of “I like you,” causing her to be more scared and caution on how she used the word. They both did not know what would happen when the time came, but they were scared.

 

* * *

 

“It’s my party and I’ll party if I want to!” Lance drunkenly sung and slurred.

“That’s not the words, Lance,” Hunk said, holding up his drunk best friend as they walked through the lobby of their hotel.

They went out to celebrate Lance’s birthday, and of course, Lance party hard.

“Remix!” Lance shouted, “it’s a remix! Buy it on iTunes.”

“Lance! Stop shouting,” Veronica loudly whispered, “you know everyone around the world hates Americans; don’t make it worse.”

“American? I thought I was Cuban!” he laughed and almost tripped on his own foot.

“Alright buddy, you’re going over my shoulder,” Hunk said as he lifted Lance over his shoulder so that he can get Lance to the room as quickly as possible. The girls already were tired from wearing their heels, so he knew Lance was slowing them down to get to their rooms.

They made their way to the elevator and up to the floor they were staying in. Hunk took Lance to his room with Veronica and Shay following behind him while Allura and Romelle said goodnight to everyone and headed to their own room. Once in the room, Hunk dropped drunk Lance on his bed and fixed him so that he was laying down. “There you go, buddy. Now sleep and have sweet dreams,” Hunk said, patting Lance’s leg.

“Hunk, where’s my phone?” Lance slurred.

“It’s in your pocket.”

“Oh shit! You’re right!” Lance dug in both his pockets and finally found it in one of them. He squinted at the screen due to its brightness and put his passcode in slowly.

“Lance, what are you doing?” Veronica said.

“I’m calling my boyfriend! Mind your business!” Lance shouted as he started a video call to his boyfriend.

“Lance! No!” Veronica shouted before Lance kicked her in the hip. “You son of a bitch,” she groaned in pain.

The video call was answered by Keith, who was still in bed. “Lance, why are you calling me? It’s 3am out there.”

“Babe! I’m being attacked!” Lance shouted.

“He’s drunk!” Veronica called out, trying to reach for Lance’s phone again.

“I can tell,” Keith sighed. “Lance, go to sleep. I want to sleep at least one more hour.”

Lance pouted then pushed his sister, who almost was able to take his phone.

“God damn it, Lance!” Veronica shouted, “Hunk, a little help here please?”

“Uh..um.. okay,” Hunk hesitated. He held down Lance while Veronica took the phone from Lance. Lance began to shout for his phone back, but Veronica put her hand over his mouth.

“Lance, Shut the fuck up!” Veronica said. “Keith say bye to him so that I can hang up. He would flip out more if you don’t.”

Keith closed his eyes and sighed, “go to sleep, Lance. Please listen to Veronica. I’ll call you later. Bye.”

Lance groaned and licked his sister’s hand, in which she let go of his mouth. “Lance! Gross!”

“Bye Keith! I lo-”

Veronica hanged up the phone quickly. He could not have her drunk brother say the word he said he wouldn’t again. “Lance! You almost did it again!” she shouted at him. “Go to sleep!”

“You go to sleep!” he shouted back.

“Come on, buddy. If you go to sleep, Keith will call you after,” Hunk said, still holding Lance down.

“Since you are nice, Hunk! I’ll go to sleep!”

“Great, now close your eyes and sleep,” Hunk whispered. Lance nodded and closed his eyes. Not long after, he was snoring, now sleeping. Hunk let go of Lance and got off of the bed, “you want me to stay and take care of him and you stay with Shay?”

Veronica shook her head, “no, I could handle him. Thanks Hunk. You two should be going back to your room. Get a good night’s rest, okay?”

Hunk nodded, “we will, and don’t mention it; Lance is hard to control when he’s drunk.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Veronica laughed, “now go; goodnight you two.”

“Goodnight, Veronica,” said the couple.

Hunk and Shay made their way out of Lance and Veronica’s room, causing her to sigh in relief. “Lance, I love you, but you’re one pain in the ass,” she said softly and laughed. She took off Lance’s shoes, covered him with his blanket and patted his head. “Happy birthday little bro. You are going to get it in the morning for kicking me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romelle is gonna confess?! Lance almost says the L word twice!? Allura doesn't know if she loves Shiro yet or not!? Wild lol. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll make sure I figure out a new upload schedule since I start work on Tuesday 😩


	31. Romelle's Confession and Allura Snitches on Herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY! My updates will be slower starting today but I will do my best to upload once or twice a week. I will hopefully upload on Tuesdays and Fridays or Wednesdays and Saturdays, depending how going to school and working is. If I upload once a week, it might be on a weekend or something; not sure yet. I also have not finished the last three chapters of the story which I procrastinated again this whole weekend, but I will be able to finish it slowly. From here, the story is about 60% done, so I have time to finish before the ending. Anyways! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

It was the last day in Italy, and Romelle still had yet to confess to Veronica, but she was going to make sure she did tonight.

“Allura, I’m nervous,” Romelle whispered, shaking a little. It was around sunset, and they were walking around the town on their last night. Romelle and Allura stood in the back of the group while the others went ahead and took in the beautiful scenery of the town in order to figure out if Romelle had the guts to confess to Veronica tonight.

“You will be fine,” Allura whispered back, and held her hand, “I believe in you. You will do great. You always are nervous when you want to be with someone, and you faced your fears plenty of times before, so this is not any different.”

“Yes, it is!” she whispered loudly, “I had the longest crush on Veronica compared to anyone else I dated.”

“Romelle, just think about it the same way. You are going to have a panic attack if you keep overthinking it.”

“But, Allura,” she whined.

“No more buts, Romelle,” Allura pointed at her, “it’s getting late and it’s our last day here. You do not have much time left. Look, Lance and I will separate ourselves once we reach the Trevi Fountain and leave you and Veronica alone. Then you make your move.”

“What if she’s like “let’s catch up with everyone,” or something?”

“Lance has it planned out apparently, so let’s see if that works out. If not, I’ll come up with something quickly.”

Romelle sighed, “this is going to be a disaster.”

“No, it’s not; have faith in yourself. And if she does not want to be with you, remember to say you two could still be friends.”

“I know, I know,” she sighed.

Allura smiled and wrapped her arm around her best friend’s neck, “it will be the best confession ever, trust me. Especially way better than mine and Lance’s.

Romelle laughed, “well you’re right about that one.”

“Hey, you were not supposed to agree,” Allura laughed. “Tonight, is the night, Romelle. You can do it.”

“Thank you, Allura. I’ll do my best.”

 

* * *

 

Once they reached the Trevi Fountain, it was already dark, and the fountain was lit up. It was a beautiful sight, and everyone could not help but take out their phones and cameras to take a picture of it.

“Wow, I’m glad we came here tonight! Look how beautiful this looks!” Hunk said with excitement. “Shay, let’s get a nice picture of us in front of it!”

“Okay!” Shay responded then followed Hunk.

“Allura, take pictures of me for my Instagram!” Lance said grabbing her arm, “I see a good spot! Let’s hurry!” Lance dragged Allura away, leaving Romelle and Veronica alone now.

Veronica laughed at the site of her brother dragging Allura for a picture and was about to walk the same way they headed, however, Romelle grabbed her arm, causing Veronica to look back at Romelle. “Romelle, is something wrong?” she asked.

Romelle grabbed her arm without realizing, so when she looked down to see her hand on her arm, she quickly pulled it away. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to grab you by the arm,” Romelle stuttered, blushing profusely, “I was just going to uh-… tell you to take a picture with me! It’s our last night and I think it would be nice to get a picture here!”

“Oh, well… okay,” Veronica shrugged. She turned over to face the fountain and looked around for a moment, “ooh! How about over there, that looks like a good spot!”

“Okay! Let’s go!” Romelle responded. She followed behind Veronica. They walked over to an empty spot that was not covered with other tourist. Romelle took her phone out and put the camera facing them, so that they can take a selfie. “Say cheese,” Romelle smiled.

Veronica laughed and said it. Once the picture was taken, Romelle looked back at the picture to show Veronica. “We look cute,” Veronica laughed softly. “I like it. Send it to me.”

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Romelle said as she went into her messages to send Veronica the picture.

Veronica sighed and looked up at the beautiful fountain behind them, “too bad it’s our last night; I could stare at this fountain for days.”

“Sent,” Romelle said then looked up at Veronica, who was still looking at the fountain, “it is beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Very,” Veronica said softly then looked at Romelle.   
Romelle blushed and quickly looked away to hide her blush from Veronica. ‘It’s now or never, Romelle. You got this!’ she thought to herself.

“Veronica…” Romelle said softly, still looking away from Veronica.

“Yeah?” she responded. “Are you alright?”

Romelle nodded and turned to look at Veronica. Veronica did not have her glasses that night and instead wore contacts, so Romelle was able to look into her ocean blue eyes. “I... I uh…. been wanting to tell you something for a long time but… I was not able to in the past,” Romelle said, now looking down. She twiddled her index fingers and blushed profusely. Her heart was beating quickly, and she could barely take it any longer, yet, was frightened to even speak.

“What is it, Romelle?” Veronica asked, putting her hand on her shoulder.

Romelle bit her lip and stopped twiddling her fingers. She sighed then look back up at Veronica, who was staring at her with concern. “Veronica I… I like you! But more than a friend.” Romelle realized she just had spit it out, and covered her mouth quickly, then looked away, “shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t mea-” Veronica interrupted Romelle by laughing. Romelle looked back towards her and did not know if she should be concerned that Veronica was laughing. “I made a fool out of myself, didn’t I?”

Veronica shook her head then looked at Romelle, “no, no, no! You didn’t! It was just so cute how you said that, that I could not help it.”

Romelle began to blush again, ‘cute?’

Veronica’s laugh died down and she smiled at Romelle, “I like you too, Romelle.”

“More than a friend?” Romelle asked, slightly pouting.

Veronica laughed softly again and nodded. “Yes, more than a friend.”

Romelle’s face lit up. She smiled wide, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were widened. “Really!?”

“Yes, really, Romelle,” she laughed softly again. “I’ve actually been wanting to tell you, but I thought it would be bad since you’re my little brother’s best friend. I didn’t want to make things awkward with you guys.”

“Quite the opposite, actually! He actually was the one who told me to confess to you here,” Romelle laughed along with Veronica.

“Really!? My brother is something else,” she laughed.

“He really is, but we have to love him.”

“Yeah, I know,” Veronica whined the smiled at Romelle. She grabbed Romelle’s hand, causing her to blush, and look up at her. “I’m glad we like each other.”

“Yeah, me too,” Romelle blushed more and smiled at Veronica.

Veronica cupped Romelle’s face and leaned in. Romelle closed her eyes, then felt Veronica’s lips on hers. Romelle kissed her back, and felt her heart beat even more, but she was happy. The girl she liked felt the same and, they were in one of the most romantic places in the world. Nothing could be better than this moment.

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Romelle pushed back a strand of hair Veronica’s hair and laughed softly. “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

“It does feel like one, doesn’t it?” Veronica laughed. Veronica was about to lean in for another kiss but was interrupted by an applause coming from her side.

“You see that, Allura! Romelle’s going to be my sister-in -law!” Lance said from behind.

Veronica groaned and looked at Lance, who was with Allura, Shay and Hunk now, and was ready to kill him, “Lance! What the hell!”

“Shut up! If it wasn’t for my idea, you would not have been in this place right now!”

“Lance!” Romelle whined.

Allura laughed, “sorry for interrupting, Lance literally could not wait for this moment. Neither could I, actually.”

“Allura!” Romelle blushed.

“So, are you going to date my best friend or what, sis?” Lance told Veronica, crossing his arms.

Veronica shrugged. “I’m not sure,” she said, then turned back to face Romelle, “you want to go on a date when we get back from vacation?”

Romelle blushed and quickly nodded, “uh-yes! I would like that!”

“Very well, then,” she smiled at Romelle then looked back at her brother, “I am, Lance.”

Lance squealed and ran over to both girls and pulled them into a hug, “I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Lance, you’re suffocating them,” Hunk laughed.

“Oh, I am so happy for you guys! How romantic,” Shay said, clasping her hands together.

Lance broke apart the hug and smiled at the two girls. “Now, when’s the wedding?”

“Lance!”

 

* * *

 

It was the next morning and they group was departing separate ways. Lance and Veronica were taking a flight back to New York, so that they can meet with their family to go to Cuba, and Hunk and Shay were taking a trip to Hawaii to see some of Hunk’s extended family.

“I’ll see you when you get back,” Romelle said to Veronica before they parted ways at the airport.

“Of course,” Veronica smiled then leaned in for a kiss. “Have fun in London.”

Romelle sighed, “I’ll try.” She laughed softly then leaned in for another kiss. “Have fun in Cuba. Take many pictures.”

“Don’t worry, I will,” Veronica smiled at Romelle. “Have a safe flight, okay?”

Romelle nodded, “okay.” They gave each other one last hug and kiss before they separated. “You guys have fun in Hawaii!” she said to Hunk and Shay.

“Oh, we will!” Hunk said excitedly. “You and Allura have fun at home!”

“We probably won’t but we will try,” Allura laughed. “Ready to go, Romelle?”

Romelle nodded, “yes, let’s get going. Bye everyone!”

“Goodbye my future sister-in-law! See you soon!” Lance called out waving at his best friends.

“Lance!” Romelle shouted at him.

Allura laughed and waved at her friends once more before grabbing Romelle and heading to their terminal. “Too bad you have to wait a week, huh?” she told Romelle.

“Yeah,” Romelle sighed, “it will be worth it though.”

Allura laughed softly, “it will, trust me.”

 

* * *

 

Allura and Romelle landed in London a few hours later and were greeted by Allura’s cousins Amara and Ade, and Romelle’s younger brother who still lived in London, Bandor.

“Bandor!” Romelle shouted as she ran to her brother.

“Romelle!” Bandor shouted back and ran towards her as well. The siblings embraced each other and Romelle rocked him side to side as they hugged. “Sister, I missed you!”

“I missed you too, little brother,” she said to him, squeezing him. The siblings broke the hug and smiled at each other. “How have you been? You rarely call me these days.”

“Sorry,” he said, “I’ve been traveling for work so much that it’s hard to keep up with things.”

Romelle brought him down to her height and pinched his cheek, “it’s okay, I understand.”

“My little cousin! How have you been!” Allura’s oldest cousin, Ade, said as he pulled Allura into a hug.

“Little? You’re only older by a year!” Allura said, being squished by his hug.

“A year and three months; still older though,” he said breaking the hug. Ade was like the rest of the Altea’s with white hair, however, his was short and faded on the sides. He was tall with dark brown eyes, dark skin like Allura’s and slightly built, so his hugs hurt when he squeezed.

“That does not mean you could call me little,” Allura pouted. “This is why Amara’s my favorite cousin.”

“Wow! You’re going to be like that, Allura! Wait until I tell uncle!” he said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

“Go ahead,” she shrugged.

“Alright, enough you two,” Amara said, getting in between her brother and cousin, “I missed you, cousin!”

“I missed you too, my _favorite_ cousin,” Allura glared at Ade then hugged Amara.

“I don’t care, at least the twins like me more than you,” Ade scoffed.

“Ade don’t be jealous,” Amara teased.

“Whatever.”

The girls laughed at Ade and Allura poked his stomach. “don’t be such sourpuss,” Allura now teased.

“You think I care?” Ade scoffed.

“Alright, Alright,” Bandor said, “break it up. We should get going.”

“Yeah, and I want to eat; I’m starving,” Romelle added.

“We could go, but Allura and Amara aren’t allowed in my car now,” Ade said, “take a taxi.”

“Oh, shut up,” Amara said, hitting her brother in the arm, “stop being salty and let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“My daughter!” Melenor shouted as Allura walked into their house and hugged her tight, “I missed you! How was Italy?”

“It was beautiful, mother.”

“Oh, how nice!” Melenor said, now breaking apart the hug. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Auntie Melenor, Allura was being mean to me!” Ade said from behind Allura.

“Snitch,” Allura groaned.

Melenor laughed, “oh stop it you two; you are both adults now. Allura, be nice to your cousin.”

“What!” Allura shouted. “You’re going to believe him?”

“Ha!” Ade teased Allura now.

“I’m just saying,” Melenor said, putting her hands in front of her, “Ade, sweetheart, can you take Allura’s suitcase upstairs.”

“Of course, auntie,” Ade said as he grabbed Allura’s suitcase and stuck his tongue out at her.

Allura rolled her eyes then turned to her mother again, “where’s father?”

“Oh, he’s with your uncles. They decided to have a ‘man’s day,’ whatever that means,” Melenor sighed, “come, I made some late lunch for you. I figured you would be hungry.”

“I’m starving,” Allura smiled at her mother and touched her stomach.

“Great, I have plenty of food for you.”

 

* * *

 

“So, how’s your _boyfriend_ ,” Amara sung. “He didn’t go on vacation with you guys?”

“Amara! Shh! We have a snitch in the room,” Allura shushed her and pointed at Ade.

“I know you’re not talking about me,” Ade pointed at himself.

Allura stared at him with a poker face, “who do you think I’m talking about? You’re the only one that doesn’t know about my boyfriend.” Ade sucked his teeth and flipped Allura off, but Melenor slapped his hand when he did so, causing him to pout at his aunt. Allura rolled her eyes then looked back at Amara, “anyways! No, he could not come. He had already made plans to go to Korea and Japan, so he couldn’t. Also, I could use some time apart from him.”

“Why? Did you guys have a fight?” Melenor asked.

Allura shook her head, “no we didn’t, but we literally see each other almost every day at work and on our days off, so it’s good to have some me time.”

“I get it; self-care is important,” Amara said.

“It is,” Allura said, taking a sip of her juice. “Plus, we facetime and call each other anyways, so it’s fine.”

“I’m glad everything is good between you and Shiro,” Melenor smiled at her daughter and rubbed her back, “I would like him to be my son-in-law soon.”

“Ugh, mother!”

“What? I think he would be a great addition to the family.”

“Hold on, hold on!” Ade said butting in, “who is this Shiro guy dating my little cousin? Have I met him? What does he do for a living? What is he?”

“Ade stop acting like you’re her father,” Amara rolled her eyes.

“Hey, I have to take the big brother roll for Allura.”

Allura sighed and rolled her eyes too, “you have not met him; he works in Voltron Corp. and happens to be my father’s favorite employee; he’s Japanese, which why does that matter?”

“Ooh! You’re dating a coworker! That’s not good!” Ade said, sounding like a child who was about to rat someone out.

“You’re literally engaged to a coworker,” Amara looked at him as if she was over him already.

“It’s different!” Ade corrected her, “we don’t work together anymore so it doesn’t count.”

“Yes, it does!”

“No! We only did our residency together, so that’s more like training.”

“Whatever,” Amara rolled her eyes once again.

“Anyways, Allura, so he’s Japanese, huh? Are you dating him because you use to love Sailor Moon as a kid?”

“What? No, idiot! He just happens to be Japanese, that’s all,” she scoffed at her cousin.

“Is he at least good looking? I can’t have my cousin with some ugly dude.”

“Oh, he’s very handsome,” said Melenor.

“You mean hot, auntie,” Amara smirked.

“Amara!” Allura hit her cousin’s arm.

“What? It’s true. My cousin got herself a MAN!”

Allura groaned and put her face in her hand to hide her embarrassment. “Please do not talk about my boyfriend that way. Also, Ade, do not tell my father anything. He cannot know we are together,” she said into her hands then lifted up her head to face Ade. “If you tell him, I’ll kill you. I cannot have him knowing because he hates the thought of it. Mother already mentioned it before we were dating, and he threw a fit.”

“I’m not a snitch, so don’t worry cousin; I got you,” Ade said. “But he’s not like that bloody bastard I hope.”

“No! Of course not! No one can stoop to that bastard’s level.”

“Good, because I would fly to America and kick his ass.”

Allura laughed, “my boyfriend would probably be the one kicking your ass.”

“Please, he’s not built like me,” Ade said, showing off his biceps.

“You’re right, he isn’t. He is more built than you,” Allura laughed.

“Bullshit.”

“Allura, show him a picture,” Amara smirked at Allura because her brother was about to be proven wrong.

“On it,” Allura said, scrolling through her photos on her phone. She found the picture of when they were at the park, and since it was a hot day, it was the perfect photo of where Shiro showed off his muscles. “This is him,” she said, handing the phone to Ade.

“Holy shit, he is,” Ade said in shock, “you sure he’s not on steroids?”

“No! He works out religiously every morning,” Allura said.

“What’s his workout routine?”

“Find your own,” Allura said, snatching her phone back.

“He’s a good-looking dude, I’ll give you that.”

“And he will be my future son in law,” Melenor clapped her hands and smiled at the trio.

“Mother!” Allura whined in embarrassment. “I feel like me being here is going to be the most annoying week of my life.”

“Don’t worry, cousin; I’ll save the week,” Amara said, putting her arm around Allura.

“Please, save me,” Allura begged.

“Oh, stop it, Allura, you will be fine,” her mother told her.

Allura groaned and slammed her head on the dining table, “pray for me. I might just lose it this week.”

 

* * *

 

Throughout the week, Allura had spent time with her extended family and hanged out with Amara most of the time, and occasionally Romelle if Coran didn’t drag their family to have family time. Today, her whole family decided to have a family get together the day before Allura and her parents had to go back to America. Of course, Romelle and her family were the only non-family members who were invited because they were like family anyways.

“There goes my father embarrassing us again,” Romelle sighed and took a sip of her wine as her father became so animated telling his story to Allura’s uncles.

“You know how father is,” Bandor sighed as well.

“Wait till my father starts telling a story and thinks it’s funny,” Amara sighed next. “I think I’m going to need more than wine to handle this.”

“Let’s go out to the yard and hang out there,” Ade suggested, “it would be like old times.”

“Ooh yeah!” Romelle said. “I’ll grab another bottle of wine and meet you guys out there!” Romelle headed to the kitchen and the rest of them went outside to the yard and sat on the steps that led to the yard. Romelle ran out to the yard and took a seat right next to Bandor and opened up the wine bottle to pour herself some more.

“Pass that over! I had a rough night shift last night and I need this,” Ade said, putting his hand out towards Romelle, who then passed it to him.

“Ugh, this does feel like the old days when we use to sneak whatever liquor and secretly drank it out here since everyone would stay inside,” Amara laughed.

“Remember when Allura would be so scared to do it because she was the good one!” Ade laughed.

“Ha! Yeah! She would always say, “what if we get in trouble!?” like we cared,” Amara mocked.

Allura scoffed and rolled her eyes, “listen, we were young, and I was looking out for us.”

“Oh please, we were gonna be alright,” Ade said.

“I hate you guys,” Allura rolled her eyes again.

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I sure do,” Allura said taking the last sip of wine before she grabbed the bottle of wine and poured some more. “I cannot wait to go back to New York for once,” Allura sighed.

“Oh, I cannot wait either!” Romelle shouted.

“That’s because you two want to see your boos,” Amara teased.

“I mean, yeah, pretty much,” Romelle said.

“That’s not true. I do miss Shiro, but I miss my bed more,” Allura said.

“And his,” Amara murmured into her cup.

“Amara!”

“You know it’s true,” Amara teased, “Allura gets a boyfriend and wants to leave us already.”

“Oh, shut up! All because I am with Shiro does not mean I am like that!” Allura shouted.

“You’re with who!” said a deep voice from behind the group.

Allura stood still and her eyes widen when she realized who it was. Everyone else quickly turned up to face an angry man.

“U-uncle,” Amara stuttered in shock.

“Allura, answer me!” Alfor shouted at his daughter.

Allura slowly turned her head up and spotted her angry father with her hands on his hips. “F-father,” she stuttered, then quickly got up from the step she sat on, “h-how much did you hear?”

“Enough to know that you went behind my back!” he shouted at his daughter. “Upstairs, now!”

* * *

 

Allura, her father and her mother were now in his study. He paced back and forth while Melenor tried to calm him down and Allura just sat there watching her father lose his mind.

“Honey, it is not that serious!” Melenor said to her husband, “it is also Allura’s choice!”

Alfor stopped and faced his wife, still angry, “it is serious! She should know better! You lied to me and went behind my back!”

“What is the big deal!?” Allura shouted at her father, “it is my life, not yours!”

“You know what will happen if your relationship does not end well? I lose an employee!”

“No, you would not! Shiro would not do that!”

“He might say that now, but he will once you two break up!”

“And if we don’t break up?! You are panicking over nothing!”

“How long?” he questioned her.

“What?”

“How long have you two been seeing each other?”

“That is none of your business!”

“Honey, stop! Allura can do whatever she wants and Shiro obviously made the decision to be with her! It is not a big deal!” Melenor intervened.

“You knew about this, didn’t you?” he now questioned his wife.

“Yes, and I did not tell you because Allura did not want me to. She was trying to hide it from me as well.”

“I cannot believe you two,” he pointed at the both of them. “I am very disappointed in you.”

“Oh, get over it! I am not breaking up with him and you are just going to get over the fact that we are together. What happens outside the company does not concern you!” Allura shouted louder, “I like him, and he likes me, so there is nothing you can do about it.”

“Yes, I can.”

“What are you going to do? Fire me or him? There is nothing against the rules for dating within the company and you cannot start them now when there are a few couples already there. Face it; you cannot do anything!”

“You cannot date him and that is final, Allura!”

“You do not get to decide that! I do! And I am not! We have been through so much bullshit together that I am not going to give up because you said so. He is not either.” Allura stormed towards the door and opened it to leave, since she was tired of hearing her father, “I decided who I want to be with, and it is Shiro!” She walked out and slammed the door behind her, causing Alfor to groan loudly.

Allura walked to her room and slammed the door closed. She jumped into her bed and screamed into the pillow before she took out her phone from her pocket. She opened her message thread with Shiro and began typing away.

 

_He knows._

_My father knows._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romelle finally confessed!!!! But now Alfor knows about Shiro and Allura dating!!!!! What do you guys think Alfor will do once they come back from vacation????? Lol I hope you guys enjoyed it! Until the next upload!


	32. I Love You, Allura Altea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I really meant to post this up last night but while I was editing, I fell asleep 😭 lol work life is already getting to me and I'm here like did I really want to do this? lol Anyways! Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

Allura arrived back in New York the following night. Her and her father were not talking again because of Shiro, which Allura felt like she was back to where it all started. When she arrived home, Shiro was waiting for her outside her apartment building in his car. He arrived a few hours prior and looked exhausted from the jetlag, yet he still needed to see Allura. When he saw her cab pull up to her building, he got out his and went to go greet her.

“Allura!” he called out, heading jogging towards her. She turned to face her boyfriend and gave him a soft smiled. He ran up to her and pulled her into a hug, lifted her up and spun her around. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” she said then kissed him. “Can you help me with my bags?”

Shiro put her down and nodded, “of course.” The cab driver opened the trunk and Shiro headed to the back of the car to take out her luggage. Allura packed two huge suitcases full of clothes, which made them quite heavy, but that was not going to trouble Shiro. He closed the trunk behind him and Allura thanked the cab driver before he took off. The couple then headed into Allura’s building, where she was greeted by security who asked her how her vacation was. After, they proceeded to the elevators where Shiro told her he could handle her suitcases and she just had to hold the elevator doors open for him.

“You look extremely tired,” Allura told him, “you could have stood home and slept.”

“I’m okay. I wanted to see you,” he gave her a soft smile.

The elevator doors opened to her floor and the couple made their way out and to her apartment. She took her keys out and opened the door to the home she missed for the past two weeks. She sighed in relief as she walked in and Shiro followed behind her; rolling her suitcases inside. She grabbed one of the suitcases from him and took it to her room and Shiro followed her. Once in her room, she just left the suitcases on the side and jumped into her bed.

“I missed you, my bed,” she said as she took the closest pillow and hugged it.

Shiro chuckled and walked over to her bed; sitting on the edge of it. He patted her white hair while she was in fetal position with her pillow and had her eyes closed. “I bet your bed is happy you’re back too.”

She opened her eyes and lifted herself up and faced Shiro, “I think it misses you, too.”

“Really now?” he laughed softly.

“Yes,” she smiled up at him.

He leaned towards her and planted another kiss on her lips, then cupped her cheek and stared into her bright blue eyes. “I really missed you.”

“I hope so,” she laughed.

Shiro laughed with her, then laid her down on her bed and hovered over her. One arm held him up and his other hand pushed back lose strands on her face. “Are you okay?” he said softly.

She frowned and shook her head. “I just been feeling uneasy, and it is back to work tomorrow, so I know my father is going to call you into his office to speak to you.”

“Well,” he said, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, “whatever he says is not going to change my mind. I am not leaving you because he does not approve. I don’t care if he tries to fire me.”

Allura looked into his dark eyes and brought up one of her hands to his face and cupped his cheek now. “You’re a fool for risking your job for a woman.”

“Then so be it,” he told her. She stared into his eyes and wrapped her arms now around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her on her cheek, her forehead, then on her lips softly. “I am not leaving you.”

Her eyes watered a bit but shook if off so that Shiro did not see her tear up. She cupped his cheeks with both hands now, pulled him down to her and gave him a deep, yet soft kiss on the lips, “I am not leaving you either.”

 

* * *

 

It was the next morning and back to work. Shiro grew slightly nervous waiting for that text or call from Alfor since he stepped foot in the office. He became very distracted while working, and tried his best to ignore it, but struggled to. It was already 11 a.m., and Alfor still did not contact him. Allura kept texting him, asking if her father called for him, yet Alfor didn’t. Allura also became more nervous for Shiro. She knew she could handle her father; however, this would be the second time Shiro went against her father, so it would be harder for him. This was bigger than putting Allura on the project with him, especially since Shiro is now involved with his daughter.

There was a knock on Shiro’s office door, which made him jump in his seat. “Come in!” he called out. The door opened slowly, and his heart began to beat faster and faster, but luckily, it was someone who was not Alfor. However, it was someone close to Alfor.

“C-Coran,” Shiro stuttered.

“Good morning, Shiro. How are you today,” said the man as he made his way into Shiro’s office and to the front of his desk.

“I’m well, thank you. How about yourself?”

“Still a little jetlagged, but I am getting by,” he laughed.

“I feel you, Coran. The time difference messes with our sleep,” Shiro chuckled.

“Yes, it does! I even took a sleeping pill last night but that did not help anything!” Coran laughed some more. His laugh died down and his expression changed a bit, causing Shiro to slightly panic. “Are you very busy now?”

Shiro shook his head quickly, “uh, no, I’m not too busy.”

“Great, Alfor would like to speak to you,” Coran blurted out.

Shiro’s heart skipped a beat. He thought he was at least semi-safe with Coran seeing him instead, but Alfor seemed to just of sent him to get Shiro. “Right now?”

“Yes, if that is not a problem.”

Shiro shook his head and got up from his seat, “n-no, it’s not a problem.”

“Great, I’ll take you to him. Shall we go?”

Shiro nodded quickly and swallowed, “uh... yes, we shall.”

Coran smiled softly and now turned from Shiro. He headed towards the door and Shiro followed him outside his office. The men passed by all the desks on the floor and Shiro glanced over to Keith, who was watching him follow Coran. Keith even looked worried for him. They made their way to the elevator and up to Alfor’s office. Shiro felt like his heart was coming out of his chest, so he took many deep breaths to calm himself down. The two men stopped in front of Alfor’s office, and Shiro tried his best to not show any sign of nervousness before he saw Alfor. As much as he thought Alfor was a great boss to him and allowed him to rise up the ladder so quickly, he was not going to stand down against him today. He was going to defend his relationship with Allura even if it cost him his job. He and Allura been through so much to get where they were at, so he was not going to allow even Alfor to get in the way of that.

“Shiro, you can go in,” Coran told him, pointing his hand towards the big double doors that lead to Alfor’s office.

Shiro nodded, “thank you, Coran.” Shiro took one last deep breath before he headed inside, then opened the door. He walked in slowly and looked to see Alfor was not facing him. Alfor was facing away from him, which caused Shiro to become slightly more nervous. Shiro had to keep telling himself to calm down, because even if he was nervous or not, he’s not going to let go of Allura that easily. “Sir, you wanted to speak with me?”

“Yes, sit, Shiro,” Alfor said sternly and still faced his chair away from Shiro.

Shiro made his way to the seats in front of Alfor’s desk and sat down. “What is it that you want to speak about, sir?”

Alfor turned the chair now and faced Shiro. He gave him a death stare, which Shiro was taken aback by, but still stood his ground against Alfor. “I think you know why you are here, Shiro.”

“It’s about Allura and I, isn’t it, sir?” Shiro asked. Shiro did his best to keep a poker face, yet it was hard for him because Alfor is the father of the woman that he loved.

“Yes, it is,” Alfor said as he leaned forward onto his desk and folded his hands together. “Now, may I ask; why my daughter, Shiro? Out of all the people you could have been with in this company, why Allura?” Alfor looked very angry, yet Shiro was not going to let it get to him.

“Because I think your daughter is the most beautiful, smartest, and strongest person I’ve ever met,” Shiro told him. By the look of Alfor’s face, he took offence to the way Shiro responded to him.

“Do you realize that she is my daughter, Shiro? Do you realize that my daughter is off limits for anyone in this company? That is including you, Shiro.”

“With all due respect, sir, there is no policy against dating in general at our company.”

“I understand that, Shiro,” Alfor anger grew more, “but my daughter, out of all people in this company, is someone who is off limits, especially to you.”

“And why is that, sir?” Shiro realized his answers were getting under Alfor’s skin, but his choice was going to be Allura no matter what happens in the end.

“Because I do not need you to leave the company if you two break up. Her being my daughter would make things worse between us if she were to break up with you, and because you two still have a lot to do for Atlas, I do not need your relationship with her to get in the way of business. I do not need you two to bring down my company with your relationship.”

“Bring down the company?” Shiro’s brows furrowed, “sir, our relationship would do no such thing. I happen to care deeply about Allura, and even if we were to break up, I would not let that affect my job. Allura and I already discussed this and have come to the conclusion that we will always separate our relationship from work, no matter what happens between us.”

“You two say that now, but you do not know if things will still be like that when that time comes.”

“It won’t come; I can tell you that. I do not see myself breaking up with Allura. However, if she were to break up with me, I would keep our relationship issues separated from work. I enjoy working for Voltron Corp. and I am not going to let my personal life get in the way of what happens at work, no matter what the circumstances are.”

Alfor scoffed and glared at Shiro, “you really are being naïve here, Shiro; this is not a game. I need you two to stop this relationship immediately!” Alfor slammed his hand on the desk, yet Shiro did not jump. Shiro glared back at Alfor, and he was not backing down.

“I cannot do that, sir,” Shiro sat up straight, “and I will not do such a thing. You can fire me or do whatever you want to me, but I am not ending things with Allura. I wanted nothing more than to be with her and now that I am; I am not going to let her go.”

Alfor groaned and got up from his seat, now slamming both hands on his desk. “Shiro, you-”

The door swung open and in came Allura, stomping her way to her father’s desk, “father, what do you think you are doing!?”

Shiro stood up when he saw her, “Allura, what are you doing here?”

“What do you think I am doing here, Shiro? I was told you were seen leaving your office with Coran, so I figured my father would be speaking with you,” Allura turned to face Shiro.

Keith must have told her. He did not know whether to thank him or not.

“Allura, this is none of your concern!” Alfor shouted at her.

She scoffed, “none of my concern!? This is my concern, father! You think I am going to let you get in the way of my relationship? I understand why you and mother got in the way for Lotor and I, but Shiro?!”

“It is not because of the kind of man Shiro is! You know why I do not want you to be together!”

“What about what I want, father!? Huh!? You are making this about yourself and are not considering my feelings for Shiro! I do not care if you do not want us to be together because at the end of the day, that is our decision, not yours!”

“You do not understand what you are getting yourself into, Allura! It is all fun and games to you until you two decided to break up! I cannot have your relationship impact my company. I cannot lose you as an employee and I cannot lose Shiro as one either!”

“Why are you assuming we are going to break up in the future, father? Is it because my last relationship went to shit? Is it because you do not trust Shiro?”

“I’m talking about the reality of it, Allura. You do not know what will happen between you two in the next few days to the next few months or years!”

“So, it this the mentality you had while you were dating mother?” Allura asked, crossing her arms.

“Your mother and I’s relationship is different!”

“How so, huh? Because you got married and then had me? How do you know if that would be the same case for Shiro and I? Oh wait, you don’t!”

Alfor grew angry at his daughter now. “You children, now a days, do not cherish relationships like we did back then. I knew your mother was going to be my future.”

“And how do you know I do not think the same about Allura, sir?” Shiro now got in between the two. “I’ve been wanting to be with your daughter since I first set eyes on her. I only saw myself being with her not anyone else. I tried my best to make Allura like me and it took two years for her to change her mind. I did not do it to waste my time doing so to then end things with her. I love your daughter, and I do not want nothing more than to be with her.”

Allura’s eyes widen when he said the word. The “L” word.

“Love? You obviously have not been with my daughter for long, how can you claim to love her?”

“Time does not mean anything to me; it is how I feel. I felt this way for Allura for the past two years, so I can claim how I feel about her.”

“And you were in love with mother before you were with her. You said that yourself,” Allura now spoke, slowly getting over the shock of Shiro’s words. “What makes Shiro different from you, father?”

Alfor stood silent for a moment and glared at Shiro, then Allura. “Love is a strong word; you cannot just throw it out there.”

“I know that, sir. But that is how I feel,” Shiro told him. “I love your daughter, and if it means that I cannot be with her while we work under the same roof, I will resign.”

“What!” Alfor shouted at Shiro. “You cannot do such a thing!”

“Then get over it, father! Get over the fact that he and I are together and there is nothing you can do about it!” Allura told her father. “I suggest you leave us alone and let everything go back to normal. Just act like you did not know we were together. Nobody but our friends know about our relationship, so it is not going to even affect how everyone sees us and it prevents gossip from happening. I do not want Shiro to resign and neither do you, so I think it’s best if you let us continue to be together and keep our relationship out of the business like we do. We’ve might have not been together long, but we know when to separate our personal life to business, which is what you should do to.”

Alfor groaned and sat back into his seat. Shiro and Allura could not tell if he was defeated or not by the look of his face, but they could only hope.

“Sir, please, do not make us chose,” Shiro begged. “I love working here and I love your daughter. I do not want to lose my job nor Allura over this.”

Alfor closed his eyes, paused for a few moments, then sighed. “If I catch you two bringing your relationship into this building, I would fire both of you.”

“Yes, sir,” Shiro said as if he was a solider, “I promise we would separate our relationship with work.”

“You won’t. I am not stupid enough to do such a thing,” Allura said after. “Shiro and I know better, and we are not going to mess around with our jobs. We still have to make a living you know.”

“I swear, if I catch you two-” Alfor started but was interrupted by Allura

“Yes, father; we heard you,’ Allura groaned.

“Very well,” Alfor groaned back, “however, Shiro.”

“Yes sir?” Shiro answered.

“If you are the one to break my daughter’s heart, do not think about coming to work ever again. Do you understand?” Alfor glared up at Shiro.

Shiro nodded quickly and became nervous again, “y-yes, sir! I promise not to break her heart!”

“That is a big promise you are making, Shiro.”

“I know, sir, but I will make sure I keep my promise.”

“Now that this is handled, get back to work. I do not want you two near each other during work hours unless it involves Atlas.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fine, father. Whatever you say,” Allura said sarcastically. “Come on, Shiro, let’s get back to work.”

Shiro nodded and he followed Allura out of Alfor’s office. While they made their way to the elevator, Allura could not help but keep thinking about how Shiro said the “L” word. She thought it was too soon, but she also was not sure if Shiro meant it or he just only said it to convince her father to back off. Shiro pressed the elevator button and the two waited for it.

“Shiro?” Allura murmured, looking up at him.

“Yes, Allura?” he answered, looking down at her. 

“Did you mean what you said?”

Shiro looked into her bright blue eyes. He wanted to hold her and kiss her after what they just went through, but the cameras in the hallways and elevators prevented him from doing so. “I meant everything that I said.”

The elevator doors opened, and the two made their way inside. Shiro pressed the button for both their floors and the doors closed after.

“Even the…. you know…. “L” word?” She now looked down, preventing herself to see his face since she knew his expressions sometimes were her weakness.

“Yes, I meant that especially, Allura. I wish I said it to you more privately, but at the moment, I was not going to let your father break us apart.” Allura’s eyes became slightly watery, however she still looked back up at him. He gave her a faint smiled and looked into her eyes. “I love you, Allura. I mean it.”

“Shiro, I-” The elevator’s ring interrupted them, and the doors opened to Allura’s floor first. “I’ll see you after work. We can talk later.”

“O-okay,” Shiro responded.

Allura waved goodbye quickly to Shiro and made her way to her office. She opened the door as quick as she could and closed it behind her; locking it. She paced around the room and bit her manicure, not caring if she ruined it at this moment. Her heart felt like it was beating way too fast for her to catch a breath, so she sat down on one of the seats in front of her desk instead.

“H-he loves me,” she murmured to herself. She dropped her head into her hands and groaned. “What am I going to do?”

 

* * *

 

Later that day, Shiro met Allura at her place after work. She paced back and forth in her apartment and when the bell rang, she felt like her soul just jumped out her body. She was nervous to face him. It was not like she was going to end things with him because he used the “L” word, but she did not know what to say to it. She did not want to say I love you, back because she did not think she was ready to say that in the first place. She thought he said it too early, and now, she was not sure if it will affect the way she sees him now that he said it only a little over a month and a half into their relationship.

She opened the door and Shiro greeted her with a soft peck on the lips. The couple made their way through Allura’s apartment and into the living room, where they both sat on her couch.

Shiro grabbed her hand and put it between his own. “How are you feeling?” he asked her.

She let out a breath then placed her free hand on top of his, “I am alright, Shiro.”

“I’m glad,” he gave her a soft smile.

Allura bit her lip, then looked up at him. “Shiro, we need to talk about what you said,” she started. She did not want to sugar coat anything and get straight to the point. “You know “love” is a strong word to use, right? Like my father said; it is not something that can be thrown around like nothing, especially in a relationship.”

Shiro nodded, “I know it is, but I genuinely do love you, Allura.”

“Shiro, are you sure? Are you sure you are ready to say such a thing?”

“Yes, I am. I know it is early in our relationship and I should have waited, but I can’t help the way I feel about you,” he told her, “I’m sorry if I caught you off guard and I understand if you can’t say it back.”

She shook her head and looked back into his dark brown eyes, “no need to apologize, Shiro. I understand how you feel, and I am sorry, but I cannot say it back yet. I still need some time to process everything. I appreciate how you feel about me,” she smiled softly, “but, just give me some time, okay? I’m sure I can tell you the same one of these days.”

Shiro leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, then her lips. “Take as long as you need; I can wait.”

Allura laughed softly and shook her head, “you’re a fool.”

“But I’m your fool,” he smirked.

“That you are,” she laughed a little more. She cupped Shiro’s face with one hand and brushed her thumb along his cheek.

Shiro put his hand on top of hers and kissed her palm. “I love you, Allura.”

“I like you, Shiro,” she chuckled then went in for a kiss.

Allura was glad he understood where she was coming from. She felt that maybe one of these days, she will say it out loud, but the time was not now. But soon, it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro loves Allura but she can't say it back! 😭 Hopefully she will say it soon, right? lol As always, thanks for reading and I'm sorry for delays already. I have not even been able to write the last three chapters because well, I'm tired as hell lol but they will get done! I promise! I just have to do some lesson planning today and then I can find time to at least finish one chapter.


	33. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy. I remembered this time to upload lol. Work is so stressful and I feel like I need like a ten year long nap lol. I have started the second to last chapter of the story so at least I'm getting something done right? Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. I made it fun and stuff.

It was mid-August, and the weather was still hot. Allura hated it, and wished she was back in London for once, since the summers were not as bad as New York summers. But luckily, the office had great air conditioning and she was able to be comfortable.

“Allura!” Lance shouted, barging into Allura’s office, “let’s go on a quadruple date!”

“Lance! Keep your voice down!” Allura shouted at him.

“Oh, shit. Sorry!” he said then closed the door of her office behind him. He jogged over to Allura and sat on her desk as he usually did. He seemed very excited about this quadruple date idea, but Allura was not sure what he was planning. “We should go on as quadruple date! You know, Keith and I, Romelle and Veronica, Shay and Hunk, and you and Shiro!”

“Why, Lance?” she asked, now looking up at him.

“Because it will be fun! I have a good idea too!” he said in excitement. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and began scanning through his phone. “I saw this batting cages and mini golf place that has a couple’s night this weekend! It looks pretty cool and I think if would be nice for us to go out together! They have beer and music, and it’s at night so it won’t be super-hot outside. It would be fun!”

“Lance, I’m British; I do not know how to play baseball,” Allura groaned.

“A batting cages means that you are just hitting the ball. You don’t need to know how to play. Besides, I already spoke to Romelle and she thought it was a good idea, even though she does not know how to play either,” Lance crossed his arms. “I’m sure Shiro can help you. Keith said he played before, so I’m sure he will teach you a thing or two. It’s super easy! And there’s also mini golf, so I know you can do that instead.”

“Well, I have to speak with Shiro about it,” she told him, “usually Shiro and I make plans on the weekends to do things.”

“Well you could do things with us then, Allura! Come on! I think Shiro would love to come!”

Allura sighed and fell back into her seat, “fine, Lance, we will go.”

“Yes!” Lance said and threw his fist in the air, “we are going to have so much fun! We are going this Saturday night! Just make sure you wear sneakers or something. I know you are always too girly for sneakers.”

“That is not true! I have plenty of sneakers to wear!” Allura shouted at him.

“It’s a joke, gosh! Anyways wear sneakers and be comfortable because with the batting cages, you have to have clothes you can move in.”

“Fine; I got it. Now get back to work,” Allura sighed again.

“Yes, boss,” Lance saluted then smiled, “it’s gonna be fun, I promise!”

* * *

 

That Saturday night, everyone met for their quadruple date, well now it was a quintuple date, since Keith decided to invite Yukina and her boyfriend with them. Lance wanted to meet her since he still hasn’t since the whole Italy trip, so he thought it would be nice to meet her. Keith said she was like a sister to him, so he rather meet Yukina before he met his parents.

Romelle, Veronica, Shay, Hunk, Keith and Lance were the first ones to make it there. They were to meet at seven, but the rest were running late.

“I hate when people are late,” Keith groaned.

“They will be here, Keith. Chill out,” Lance told his boyfriend.

“Yeah, chill out, emo,” said a voice from behind the group. Everyone turned and spotted where the voice came from. A petite raven-haired woman dressed in a black t-shirt, ripped up dark denim shorts, and black and white converse.

“Fuck off, Yukina. You’re late,” Keith sneered at the women.

“Sorry, it’s my fault,” said Allura who had her arm linked through Yukina’s as if they were best friends for years, “Yukina thought what I had was not suitable for hitting a ball with a stick, so I had to change.”

“Allura, what were you wearing before this?” Lance sighed, “I told you be comfortable and wear sneakers.”

“I think dresses are very comfortable, thank you very much,” Allura defended herself. She thought a dress would be fine, but even Shiro told her she shouldn’t wear one. She went from a floral dress to a pink and white ringer tee, light denim shorts, and white adidas sneakers with pink stripes, since she had to match her shirt. She did not mind the clothes at all, she just preferred dresses in the summer and she had a love-hate relationship with shorts. Sometimes she likes them, sometimes she hates them.

“Well it’s not something you play sports with,” Lance said. “Anyways, we are glad you guys are here.”

“It’s great to finally meet you, Lance!” Yukina said in excitement, “Keith seriously has been hiding you from me! He thinks I’m going to embarrass him like I did with Taka.”

“I wish I kept you apart for longer,” Keith sighed.

Yukina flipped him off then smile at the rest of the people she did not know, “I’m Yukina, by the way, Takashi’s little sister. Oh wait, I mean Shiro. I know he has everyone call him Shiro because he thinks he’s so cool,” she rolled her eyes.

Shiro groaned behind the woman, “shut up.”

“Hello! I’m Hunk!” Hunk said first, “and this is my girlfriend, Shay!”

“Nice to meet you!” Shay smiled at Yukina.

“I’m Veronica, Lance’s sister,” Veronica put her hand out for Yukina to shake it, which she did. “And don’t feel bad, Lance really tried to keep me away from embarrassing him after I found out they were dating, but that didn’t work out.”

“And I’m Romelle, Allura’s best friend,” Romelle waved at her. “Nice to finally meet you! Allura told me you are super cool and stuff!”

“Aw, Allura! You really said those nice things about me?” Yukina’s eyes sparkled up at Allura, since Allura was a few inches taller than she was, probably even half a foot. “I feel so loved.”

“Shit, you boosted her ego,” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Oh, shut up, Keith. You’re just jealous because Allura likes me more.”

“You’re such a child, Yukina.”

“And you’re such an emo, Keith.”

Lance laughed, “wow! Finally, someone who agrees with me!”

“Lance, shut up!” Keith said in annoyance.

“I guess we are going to get along better than I do with Keith!” Yukina jumped, “suck it, Kogane!”

“Fuck, I did not realize till now I was dating the male version of Yukina,” Keith sighed.

“Alright, alright, knock it off,” Shiro butted in between everyone, “we came here to have some fun.”

“Whatever, Taka,” Yukina scoffed, “Oh! I almost forgot! This is my boyfriend, Issac!” Yukina unlinked her arm with Allura and walked over to her boyfriend who towered over her. “He does not have too much emotions like Keith, so don’t get offended if he has a scowl all the time.”

“Yukina! Don’t say that!” Issac growled then sign. “Don’t listen to her; she’s dramatic. Nice to meet you all.”

“Great, we got introductions out of the way, can we please get on with this,” Keith sighed.

“Keith just wants to see if he could get more hits than me,” Lance said, putting his arm over his boyfriend, “he’s been talking about it all day, so he’s been dying to play. But too bad because I’m gonna win.”

“Bullshit. I was probably a better player than you,” Keith scoffed.

“My ass.”

“Alright,” Shiro laughed, “let’s start before you two clash heads.”

 

* * *

 

“Ha! I won!” Lance sung as he did his victory dance, still in a helmet and danced with the baseball bat in the air.

“By one hit! You got lucky!” Keith’s voice cracked, trying to defend himself, “best two out of three!”

“Alright, bet! I’m gonna beat your ass, Kogane!”

“Bring it, Serrano!”

“Can you two shut up and give us the bats,” Veronica butted in, “I wanna go next.”

Lance glared at his sister, who glared back at him, then he gave up the gear to her. Keith handed his gear to Yukina, who laughed at Keith for losing.

“Alright, Veronica, let’s see who the better hitter is,” Yukina smirked after putting the helmet on, “I got kicked out of softball, but I was damn good at it, so watch out.”

“Wait, you were kicked out of a team like Keith, too?” Veronica questioned.

“I got into it with a lot of the girls on the team, so I got kicked out,” she shrugged, “they were just jealous of me, I suppose.”

“Well, I still have the advantage here, so I will be kicking you ass,” Veronica smirked.

“We will see about that,” Yukina laughed.

“Wait!” Romelle ran up to Veronica and kissed her, “a kiss for good luck! Go Veronica!”

“Thanks, Elle,” Veronica laughed and kissed her again.

“Babe, where is my good luck?” Yukina glared at her boyfriend.

“Why do I have to say good luck? It’s just for fun,” he responded.

“Because this is a competition! I need it!”

“Fine! Good luck, Yukina! Go kick some ass,” he said sarcastically. “Happy?”

“Not with that attitude,” she told him then sighed, “let’s go, Veronica before I hit him with this bat.”

Veronica laughed, “got it.”

The two women made their way into their cages and everyone cheered for who they thought was going to win. Lance hyped up his sister while Keith threatened Yukina that if she did not win, he won’t buy her a drink. As the balls came out, both women were able to hit every ball that came their way. They were both really good too.

“Last one, Veronica! Make Cuba proud!” Lance cheered for Veronica.

“Come on, Yukina. You like anything that is free so make it happen!” Keith shouted at Yukina.

The last ball came out and both girls hit the ball, making the score a tie.

“What!” Lance and Keith shouted at the same time.

The women made their way out of the cages and smiled at each other.

“You’re good, Yukina,” Veronica smirked.

“Not so bad yourself, Veronica,” Yukina smirked and crossed her arms with the bat still in her hands. “Keith, you still owe me that drink though,” she glared at Keith.

“Bullshit! You didn’t win! It was a tie! It does not count!” Keith shouted.

“Yes, it does! We are both winners, so get me my drink!”

 “She’s right, Keith,” Veronica said, “we are both winners and you did promise the winner a drink.”

Keith scoffed, “whatever, this is such bullshit.”

“I call next!” Hunk said, “Shay, let’s bat!”

“Okay!” Shay responded to her boyfriend and added a smile to her face. The couple grabbed their gear and made their way into the cages.

“They are the cutest fucking couple on planet earth,” said Yukina. “What are they, like angels or something?”

“Close enough,” Lance laughed.

Hunk hit most of the balls and Shay did not hit so many, but Hunk still cheered her on while he was batting himself.

“You did great, my love!” Hunk said when the couple made their way out of the cage.

“Not as great as you!” Shay said then took her helmet off to give Hunk a quick kiss. “You’re the winner.”

“Oh geez, Shay, thanks,” Hunk blushed.

“Hey, Shiro, you wanna go against each other?” Issac asked him.

“Sure,” Shiro said then got up from the bench and grabbed a bat and helmet.

“Loser gets buys me food!” Yukina shouted as the men made their way into the cage.

“No!” both men said at the same time, causing Yukina to pout.

“You two are no fun!”

The machines started up and the men started to hit the ball. They were both really good as well.

Allura watched her boyfriend hit and could not help but be slightly turned on by the way his muscles showed through his movements. “Now I know why baseball is a popular sport in America,” she said to the girls and Lance, who laughed.

“Listen, my favorite part of playing baseball was the uniform and the boys,” Lance said.

“You and me both, Lance,” Yukina laughed. “I probably could have gone through my whole high school baseball team if it wasn’t for Keith and Taka.”

“Okay but same, if the whole team was into men!” Lance said, then high fived Yukina. “I fucking like you, Yukina! It’s like I’m talking to me, but smaller and prettier!”

“The feeling is mutual!” she said in excitement, “Keith is going to hate this!”

“We are about to be the dynamic duo that gets on Keith’s nerves!”

“Oh shit! You’re right!”

“Hey! Stop getting along you two!” Keith turned back at them from a few feet away, “stop plotting things against me!”

“We are not!” Lance and Yukina said at the same time then looked at each other to laugh.

Shiro and Issac got out of the cages and Issac lost by one hit. 

“Shit, Shiro, you’re good!” Issac patted his shoulder.

“Thanks. You’re good too!” Shiro smiled at him then looked at Allura, “your turn, Allura!”

“No, no, no! I’m okay! That machine throws that ball fast, so I think I’m better off just watching,” she shook her head and told him.

Shiro walked up to Allura and held his hand out to her, “come on, I’ll help you. I’ll be in the cage with you.”

She shook her head again, “I’m fine, really!”

“Oh, come one, Allura! Let’s try! I always wanted to try!” Romelle begged her best friend. “Veronica’s gonna help me out, too, so we will be fine. They are like pros!”

“Allura, it will be fun,” Veronica said, “trust me.”

“So, are you in?” Shiro smiled at his girlfriend with his hand still out.

Allura looked up at him and could not say no to that face. “Fine,” she groaned then took his hand to get up from the bench. “If the ball hits me, it’s your fault.”

“It won’t. As long as you stay within the lines you will be okay.”

“Yeah, don’t pull a Lance. When we were kids, he got too close to the plate and the ball hit him right in the stomach!”

“Hey!” Lance shouted, “I was little! It was my first time! T-ball did not prepare me enough!”

“Okay, now you made me more scared,” said Allura.

“You will be fine, I’ll protect you from the ball,” Shiro laughed.

“You better.”

Shiro and Allura made their way to one cage while Romelle and Veronica made it to the one next to theirs. Shiro put a helmet on Allura’s head, which she groaned because it was going to mess up her ponytail.

“Alright, so your hands go on the bottom of the bat like this,” he showed her, “and you have to spread your legs and bend your knees a bit. Since you are a righty, it will be a little harder for me to help you hit the ball being a lefty, but I think you will pick up fast once you get the hang of it.”

She looked at how he was positioned then nodded. “Okay, got it.”

“Great. I’ll be there in the cage with you and help you swing for the first few shots, then you’re on your own.”

“Wait, won’t you get hurt?” she asked.

“I’ll be alright,” he smiled. “Ready?”

She nodded again, “ready.” The couple made their way into the cage and Shiro helped position Allura the right way. “Veronica is Romelle ready?” he called out.

Veronica nodded and gave Shiro a thumbs up. “She’s ready! Let’s see whose British girlfriend can play an American sport better!”

“You’re on!” Shiro laughed. “Guys, start up the machine!”

“Got it!” Keith and Hunk said at the same time.

Shiro positioned himself behind Allura and grabbed the bat with her. “Alright you have to look at the ball and when you feel like it’s getting closer you just swing like this, okay?” he said and showed her quickly.

“I got it.”

“Okay, the first ball is about to come out, so get ready,” he told her when he noticed the machines light went on. The first ball came out, and Shiro swung the bat with her arms, which the ball and the bat made contact. “See, like that!”

“This feels weird!” Allura laughed and felt a little bit of adrenaline from the first hit.

“You will get used to it. Next one!” Shiro said then swung the bat again, this time it missed. “That’s okay! We still got this!” Shiro reassured her. The next ball came, and they hit it. “See!” One more ball came, and they hit it again. “Alright, I’m going to let you do it on your own now!” He pulled away from her and took a few steps behind her, finding a place where he is less likely to get hit.

“No!” Allura whined, looking away for a second.

“Don’t look back, Allura! Hit the ball; you got this!”

Allura quickly looked back at the machine and another ball came out. She swung but missed. “I can’t do this!”

“Yes, you can! Just do what we practiced!”

Allura nodded then positioned herself again to hit the next ball, in which she hit it this time. “I did it!”

“Yes! I told you! There’s going to be about three more balls. See if you can hit all three!”

Allura now focused on the machine. The next ball that came out, she missed, but the other two, she got. Once the light of the machine went off, and Allura jumped in excitement. She dropped the bat on the floor and Shiro went up to her and lifted her up.

“You did it!” he told her.

“I did! I did it!” she laughed and kissed him as she was in the air.

“Ew! No making out in the cages!” Lance called out.

“Yeah! Nobody wants to see that!” Yukina jumped in.

Shiro and Allura laughed, and he put her down. The couple made their way out of the cage and walked up to Romelle and Veronica, who was celebrating Romelle’s effort.

“You did great! Too bad Allura beat us by one!” Veronica said to her girlfriend. “It’s okay though, you got it next round.”

“We will see about that,” Shiro smirked at Veronica. “Allura is a fast learner.”

“My girlfriend is going to win against yours,” Veronica smirked back and put her hands on her hips.

“Alright you two, it’s not a competition. Don’t be like Lance and Keith,” Allura laughed.

“Hey!” the boyfriends shouted at the same time.

They handed the bats and helmets to the boyfriends and watched them go head to head now. Shiro hugged Allura from behind as the watch, causing her to giggle a bit. “You’re having fun?” he asked her.

“Yes, I am.”

“I’m glad,” he said, “let’s see if everyone becomes this competitive with mini golf.”

 

* * *

 

Lance beat Keith by one round, but the boyfriends then competed in mini golf, which Keith took the crown for that, making them even. Everyone left the place soon after and met at the nearest pier to eat the fast food that they ordered at the drive through and enjoy the summer night by the water.

“Food taste so good when it’s free,” Yukina said with a chicken nugget in her mouth.

Shiro rolled his eyes and groaned. “You find anyway to spend other people’s money but your own.”

“That’s called being smart, Taka,” she said as she pointed at her head.

“I can’t stand you.”

“But you’re sitting.”

“Oh my, you remind me of my cousin now,” Allura sighed and shook her head.

“She must be fun then,” Yukina grinned.

“Oh, she is the coolest!” Lance said with his mouth full of food.

“I would like to meet her next!”

Allura laughed, “you two would probably get along just as good as you did with Lance. Too bad she lived back in London.”

“Aw man,” Yukina pouted, “when she comes to visit, tell me!”

Allura laughed some more, “I’ll be sure to introduce you two.”

Everyone finished their junk food and relaxed over the pier’s railing. Lance and Yukina took pictures together because they just became best friends, Hunk and Shay sat on a bench and talked to each other. Veronica and Romelle listened to Keith and Issac complain about their partners, and Allura and Shiro took in the summer breeze by the water. Shiro wrapped his arms around Allura from behind and kissed her cheek, causing her to giggle.

“The view is beautiful, isn’t it?” Allura said softly.

“I think you’re more beautiful,” he whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle some more.

“Oh, stop being so cliché.”

“You like it, admit it,” he laughed.

“Okay, maybe just a little.”

The couple laughed and enjoyed the view of the city that night from the pier. The night sky was lit up by the city lights, which made the view beautiful.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear again.

She smiled and turned to face him now, “I like you very much, Shiro.” She still could not say I love you, but he still appreciated that she still mentioned how she feels about him. They kissed, but then were interrupted by the dynamic duo.

“Hey guys! Let’s take a picture for my Instagram!” Lance said.

“I need it for mines too!” Yukina followed after.

“How are we going to take a picture of all of us?” Hunk called out.

“I got my selfie stick in the car! Keith went to go get it for me!” Lance told him.

“Of course, you brought your selfie stick,” Allura rolled her eyes.

A few moments later, Keith made his way back to the group and handed his boyfriend his selfie stick. “I can’t believe you, Lance.”

“Thanks, babe,” Lance ignored what he just said and kissed his cheek. “Alright everyone get close so we can take a picture.” Almost everyone sighed but did as they were told. “Okay now, on the count of three, say cheese!”

“Lance, we are not children,” Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Okay fine, on the count of three, smile, okay?” Lance said then extended the selfie stick. “Okay now, one, two, three!” Lance captured the picture and it was a good one. Everyone seemed happy in it. Lance had his arm wrapped around Keith’s neck and kissed him on the cheek in it; Romelle and Veronica had each other’s arm around their waist and put out the peace sign; Hunk had his arm around Shay and they smiled widely; Yukina was on Issac’s back and both smiled, and Shiro and Allura held each other close; one of her hands was on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her waist while they smiled. “It’s beautiful! The “Last Supper,” painting ain’t got shit on us!”

Everyone laughed. That night was a great night for everyone and for once, they forgot about the troubles of the world, especially Allura.

 

* * *

 

The man with long white hair and tan skin sat at the edge of his bed while a woman who he did not even know her name, slept in his bed. His phone began to ring, which he groaned and reached for it. He looked at the caller ID he did not see a name.

_Unknown_

“Hello,” the man said through the phone.

“I-I’ll do it; I’ll take your offer, just please, do not leak those pictures. My wife cannot know,” said the man through the other side of the phone.

Lotor smirked and let out an evil laugh, “I am glad we are going to be doing business together.”

“Come to London next week and we can talk more, so please, do not show those pictures.”

“Very well then; I’ll see you there.” The long white-haired man hung up the phone and began to laugh again evilly, “We will see each other again, Allura. You will love me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied, it was fun until that ending LOL. I play too much. Anyways! I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think will happen next!


	34. The Parents Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Ugh today has been such a rough ass day that I was like you know what, let me do something that makes me happy which is upload and write even though I am tired as hell lol. This chapter the parents are meeting so, let's see what happens between the families and the lovers lol. Like always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Allura paced back and forth in her office. Her father and mother asked Allura the night before that they would like to meet Shiro’s parents, and Allura was not ready for that. She still thought it was too early, but her parents insisted, and of course, and her father asked Shiro beforehand, in which he said yes without speaking with Allura, which she was angry about. Tomorrow was going to be the day their parents meet. Allura’s parents thought since August was coming to an end, it would be nice to throw an “American style barbecue,” as her father called it. It was so last minute, yet they planned it without her knowing a few days prior, which was another reason why Allura was angry at Shiro.

“Allura, relax,” Romelle said, “you met his parents the first day you two started dating.”

“That was an accident, Romelle!” Allura shouted as she stopped pacing to face her friends. “What am I going to do? Shiro’s parents are really nice and I do not trust my parents meeting them.”

“But your father basically calls Shiro is son, so now he’s just going to meet his actually birth parents,” Lance snickered, but then was met by a glare from Allura.

“Allura, I think your parents will not embarrass you. Hell, my father would be the one to embarrass me more than anything,” Romelle pointed to herself, “that’s why I refuse to let him meet Lance’s family.”

“Na, I think my dad would be way more embarrassing. He has zero chill and so does my mom, just not as much as my dad,” Lance said.

“Yeah right,” Romelle rolled her eyes, “they are the best, my father is literally too outgoing for his own good that he just ends up doing something super clumsy.”

“Alright, enough trying to one up each other,” Allura groaned.

“It’s true! And you’re not alone, Allura. My parents met Keith’s parents last Sunday,” Lance said.

“Wait what!?” said both girls.

“Yup. His parents were finally off from work on a weekend at the same time, so we thought it would be best to get it over it.”

“Wait, you wanted them to meet? Why?” Allura asked.

Lance shrugged, “I mean Keith knows my parents already and I didn’t know his yet, so we are killing two birds with one stone here. I did panic when Keith suggested it but then I was like screw it, it’s now or later, and I rather get it over with now.”

“I wish I at least got a warning like you did,” Allura groaned as she walked over to her chair and fell into it. “I mean they planned this before telling me and now expect me to show up like I was not just told the day before!”

“I think you’re over thinking it, Allura,” Romelle said, “your parents are a lot less embarrassing than most parents.”

“You have seen how my mom is on wine; she just says things out of nowhere.”

“Well keep the wine away from her. What do you expect to happen anyways?”

Allura shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe my mom will blurt out how she wants Shiro to be her son-in-law, mention my past relationship, or even tell them that I hated their son for two years straight. That woman is capable of saying anything.”

“Then tell her to keep her mouth shut,” Lance said, “I think she will understand. Your mom is super nice, just beg her not to for the sake of your relationship.”

“Or make Yukina be the embarrassing one,” Romelle suggested, “I think if you get her to one up anything your mom says, you will be less embarrassed.”

“Romelle, what? No! And Lance, my mother is not going to listen. She will tell me she knows what she is doing,” Allura told her friends.

“Then figure something out on the spot; you can’t cancel it now,” said Lance.

“Yeah, thanks to my stupid boyfriend,” Allura murmured, “I should kill him, you know.”

“I’m not a part of this murder,” Lance shook his head and made and “x” with his arms, “I did not hear what you said.”

“Lance, what happen to, “best friends forever?” You the one that has to help me hide the body,”

“Okay, but I won’t do good in jail, trust me. I’m too beautiful for it.”

“Wow, Lance. What a bad friend not even helping Allura get away with murder. I will be right there cleaning up the evidence for Allura,” Romelle said, trying to be serious but holding back her laugh.

“You guys really know how to make me feel bad even when you are plotting a murder,” Lance groaned. “And you’re not going to kill him anyways, Allura. You know you will miss him.”

“Sadly,” she groaned. “But he is not going to get away with this. I am going to teach him a lesson for going behind my back.”

 

* * *

 

“Allura, can you open the door please?” Shiro said through her front door. This was Allura’s idea of teaching him a lesson. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you ahead of time.”

“I see your loyalty still stands with my father,” she shouted, “go home, Shiro.”

“My loyalty is with you! Allura please open the door!” he shouted. An elderly couple walked past Shiro and glared at him, in which he smiled at them, greeted them with a hello and waited for them to get into the elevator. “Allura, your neighbors are definitely going to call the cops on me, please open up.”

“Let them!” she shouted.

Shiro groaned, then had an idea to trick Allura. “Fine, I’ll leave. See you tomorrow, hopefully!” He acted like he walked away and just stood at the side of her door so that if she looked through her peephole, she won’t see him.

“Did this bastard really just leave so quickly?” Allura murmured. She wanted to punish him, but also of course she wanted him to beg more before she let him in. “The audacity that man has!” She opened the door to double check if he had left, and once she did, Shiro popped out, scaring the shit out of her. “Shiro! You mother-”

“Ah! Language!” he interrupted her mid-way and smirked at her.

She groaned and pushed him out and quickly grabbed ahold of her door but was not able to close it because Shiro was stronger than her and did not let her. “Let go! You disloyal bastard!” Shiro made his way into her apartment and closed the door behind him as quickly as he could. Allura then put her arms out, blocking him from getting in, but he smirked again, picked her up and put her over his shoulders. “Shiro! Let me down! I am going to kill you!” she said kicking and hitting his back.

Shiro ignored her and carried her to the living room, placed her on the couch and hovered over her, “calm down, it’s not that big of a deal, Allura.”

She hit him on the chest, “not a big deal!? It is a big deal! Our parents should not be meeting each other yet!”

“And why not?”

“Because it’s too early and, I do not want my mother or father to say something stupid in front of your parents!”

“It will be fine! My mom was even excited to meet your parents! I think it will be fine! Your mom wanted this too, you know.”

“And you listened to her!? You have to learn to say no! Especially to my parents! They are taking advantage of your kindness!” she shouted at him, “does your parents even know I’m your boss’ daughter!?”

“Well… no…,” he said, realizing now he screwed up just a bit. “But Yukina knows, I bet she mentioned it to them already!”

“That’s not that point, Shiro! If they do not know already and my parents sure are going to mention it; it will be so awkward!” she shouted at him, hitting him once more in the chest.

Shiro pulled away from her now and rubbed the spot where she hit him, “I’ll tell them before we get there, okay?”

Allura groaned and wished Shiro was not 6’3 and muscular as hell, so that she could drag him out of her apartment. “You think that is going to make a difference? They will definitely look at me different!”

“No, they won’t! Trust me!”

“I cannot! You already went behind my back and planned this with my parents!”

Shiro sighed and scooted closer to her, “I’m sorry, Allura. Please forgive me.”

Allura looked at his face and wanted to punch him for pouting at her. He was on her shit list. She sucked in her teeth and crossed her arms, “No, I will not.”

“I’ll make it up to you!” he begged, clapping his hands together as if he was praying.

She rolled her eyes, “nope. I will not forgive you.” She had to stand her ground because that face of his was already getting to her.

“Please, Allura,” he said, now wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug, in which she tried to get out of it.

“No! Get off! Bad boy!”

“Please?” he continued to beg.

She groaned loudly and stopped fighting it, “if you get off me, I will think about it.”

Shiro smiled, kissed her, then let go of her, “Allura, I promise to make it up to you! I’ll do anything!”

“Great, if you will do anything, get out my house. You’re punished.”

“Wait, what!? I thought you will think about forgiving me?”

“I did not say I will actually forgive you. Now go. You’re not staying here tonight,” she shooed him away. Shiro pouted at Allura, causing her to roll her eyes, “Shiro, stop pouting. You are not a child nor a dog.”

“Is it at least working?” he asked.

“No!” she said then dropped her head into her hands. “Go, before I will not show up tomorrow.”

“Okay, okay,” he said. He got up and kissed the top of her head, “I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you.”

“I hate you,” she said into her hands.

“No, you don’t,” he smirked.

She lifted her head up and glared at him, “you really want to make it worse?”

Shiro jumped a little by her glare and put his hands out in defense, “n-no, I don’t. I’ll see my way out.”

“Yeah, you do that.”

* * *

 

Allura’s parents were preparing for the barbeque at their home. Allura’s mother was excited and wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

“Allura, replace the guest bathroom hand towel to the navy-blue hand towel,” Melenor ordered her as she made sure the house was spotless.

“Mother, you just changed it before,” Allura groaned.

“Well now I want the navy-blue towel out. It’s nicer and I do not want Shiro’s parents to think I do not know how to decorate my own bathroom.”

“It is not that serious, mother.”

Melenor sucked in her teeth and put her hands on her hips, now facing Allura, “Allura, change the towel, now! I need this house put together!”

Allura sucked in her teeth as well and rolled her eyes. “Whatever,” she murmured and went to go changed the towel. Her mom was going crazy over how the house needs to look and was worried about what Shiro’s parents might think of them. Alfor on the other hand did not, and just worried about setting up the yard and the grill.

Allura changed the hand towel to the one her mother wanted and sighed. She was regretting that she did not make an excuse to cancel the meeting at this point. She took her phone out and saw Shiro messaged her saying that he was on his way with his family, causing her anxiety to build up again. She was going to lose her mind.

 

* * *

 

“Well, this neighborhood is very…” Hisa started to say but her daughter finished the sentence for her.

“Fucking rich!” Yukina blurted out.

“Yukina, language!” her mother shouted at her. “You better not use that language when we meet Allura’s parents, understand?”

“Yes mother. I am not crazy enough to curse in front of her parents,” she rolled her eyes.

“Son, what does her parents do for a living?” Takashi senior asked his son.

“Well… about that…” Shiro started, giving his parents a nervous smile and rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, “her mother is a doctor, and her father…well…. is the CEO of Voltron Corp.”

“He is what!” both his parents shouted at him at the same time.

“Oop!” Yukina laughed. “I knew they would react that way!”

“You knew about this, Yukina?” their mother asked.

Yukina continued to laugh and nodded, “yes, but I did not think that was an issue.”

“Takashi, do you know what you are getting yourself into being with her? She is your boss’ daughter!” his father raised his voice at him, “that could ruin your career if you two break up.”

“I know what I got myself into, otou-san! We already discussed this, especially with her father. Everything will be alright,” Shiro reassured his father.

“That is not the point, son. They may say that now, but who knows what will happen when you two do break up.”

“One, we will not break up hopefully, and two, I’ll take the chance. I love her.”

Shiro’s father sighed and closed his eyes, “Hisa, your son is going to give me a heart attack.”

“Honey, enough. If they already discussed this, we just have to trust them, okay?” Hisa said, rubbing her husbands back. “Now, let’s act like we already knew about this and go in there to make a good name for our son.”

“Yeah otou-san, besides, if Taka marries her, he’s set for life!” Yukina laughed.

“Yukina, shut up!” Shiro groaned. “I should have kept you out of this.”

“Too bad, I am family, Taka; I have to come. How would it look if you did not invite your little sister?”

“I would look like a hero for keeping a pain in the ass out of it.”

Yukina sucked her teeth and hit her brother’s arm, “asshole.”

“Enough, you two! Let’s hurry up!” Hisa shouted at her children.

“Fine, the house is this way,” Shiro pointed then began to walk.

The Shirogane family walked down the block and to a house with a beautiful, antique looking door. Shiro all of a sudden regretted not telling Allura her parents plan. He sighed and the family made the way up the short flight of steps to the house and Shiro rang the doorbell.

“Even the doorbell sounds fancy,” Yukina murmured.

They waited for a few moments and the front door was opened by Allura. She put on a nervous smile as she opened it, and Shiro could tell. “Hello! I am glad you all made it!” Allura said to the Shirogane’s. “Come in, come in!”

The Shirogane’s made their way into the home and Allura greeted each of them individually there.

“Allura, you look wonderful! And this house is beautiful!” Hisa said to her.

“Thank you! I am glad you like it!” Allura smiled at her, “follow me, my parents are outside dying to meet you all! Isn’t that right, Shiro?” 

Shiro was taken aback by Allura’s fake smile towards him, since she was obviously still mad at him, “uh, yeah! They were waiting for this moment!”

“Come, come! I’ll show you to the yard!” Allura smiled at the rest of the family then turned to lead them to the yard.

The Shirogane’s were amazed by the home. It was a brownstone home, so they know the house was worth a few million and all the renovations must have been more.

“Wow, Taka, you better hope you guys don’t get a prenup if you two get married,” Yukina said in Japanese then laughed.

“Yukina! Stop it!” Hisa said back in Japanese and hit her arm.

Shiro turned back and glared at his sister, but Yukina of course laughed in his face.

“Mother, father! They’re here!” Allura shouted as she spotted her parents finishing up the last touches on the outdoor table.

They all made their way into the yard and Allura’s mother jumped a little in excitement. She walked up to Shiro and gave Shiro a hug, “I’m glad you made it! Shiro, it is good to see you!”

“Good to see you too, Mrs. Altea,” Shiro barely could say because of how tight Melenor hugged him.

“Oh Shiro, how many times am I going to tell you to call me by my name!” She laughed and playfully hit his arm. Melenor faced the rest of the Shirogane’s and smiled widely at them. “Hello! I’m Melenor Altea; Allura’s mother! Nice to meet you all!” she said in excitement and put her hand out towards Shiro’s mother first.

Hisa smiled at Melenor and shook her hand, “It is a pleasure to meet you as well! I’m Hisa, Takashi’s mother. And, this is my husband, Takashi senior and Yukina, our daughter and Takashi’s little sister.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Melenor,” Shiro’s father said with a lack of emotion and shook Melenor’s hand next.

“Wow! You’re so beautiful!” Yukina complemented Melenor.

“Aw, sweetheart! So are you!” Melenor laughed. “Oh, I almost forgot about my husband! This is Alfor!”

“Hello, nice to finally meet my favorite employee’s family!” Alfor laughed and put his hand out for the Shirogane’s to shake. “Shiro has mentioned you all a few times, so it is nice to finally see the faces!”

“I hope my son says good things about us,” Hisa chuckled.

“Oh, of course he does! It is nothing but great things about you all!”

“Even about me?” Yukina laughed along and was met with a glare from her brother.

“Yes! Of course!” Alfor continued to laugh.

“I see you brought something,” Melenor smiled at the family.

“Oh, yes! We did! I made some Japanese style cheese cake, cut up some fruits, and brought some seasoned meat!” Hisa said as Shiro pointed at the bags he son and husband carried.

“That is wonderful!” Melenor said. “Shiro, you can just put that on the table over there! You must all be tired of standing, please, come sit!”

The Shirogane’s nodded and thanked Melenor. They made their way to the outdoor table and took a seat on the empty chairs.

“I was telling Allura how you have such a beautiful home!” Hisa told Melenor.

“Oh, why thank you! I tried my best to make it look nice so that you can feel at home!” Melenor laughed.

“It’s very homey,” Yukina smiled at Melenor.

Shiro groaned as he took out what his mom prepared from the bag. He knew his sister was saying that to get on his nerves. “Melenor, do you mind if I put the cheesecake in the fridge? It will go bad in this heat.”

“Of course! Go ahead!” Melenor smiled at him then went back to talking to his mother.

Shiro nodded and made his way to the kitchen to put the cheesecake in the fridge, as he closed the door to it, he spotted his girlfriend with her hands crossed, leaning on the doorway of the kitchen, causing him to jump. “Jesus, Allura you scared me.”

She rolled her eyes, undid her arms, and walked up to Shiro. “Good,” she said.

“You are still very mad, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.”

Shiro sighed. “I’m sorry. And you were right, I should have told you beforehand. I’m scared Yukina will say something stupid like she did when we walked in.”

“What did she say?” Allura asked and crossed her arms again.

“I don’t think you want to know,” he said nervously.

“Tell me, Shiro.”

“Well… she made a joke saying that if we were to get married, to not have a prenup with you because your parents are basically rich as hell.”

Allura scoffed. “Well, I’m glad she showed you why this was not a good idea.”

“I mean, our moms seemed to be getting along already; that’s a good sign,” he nervously smiled.

“Yeah for now,” she sighed. Shiro looked at her and pouted, which she knew he was already up to something. “Don’t look at me like that.”

He changed the look on his face and now smirked at her. He picked her up, causing her to yelp, and sat her on the kitchen island. “You did not even kiss me at the door,” he pouted again.

“You don’t deserve one,” she scoffed.

“Not even for admitting that you are right?” he asked.

She shook her head, “nope. You did not listen to me so that is your fault.”

“I’m sorry, Allura, you were right,” Shiro began to whine.

“Sorry, what was that?” she pretended she couldn’t hear him.

“I said I’m sorry and you were right,” he said then buried his face into her neck.

She snickered a little then patted his head while he rested it on her neck, “next time you better tell me anything my parents ask you to do, got it?”

“Yes,” he said into her neck, then lifted it off it, now facing her. “I got it.”

“Good,” she said then kissed him, “you are still not forgiven completely but since I missed you last night, I will allow kissing.”

He smiled and kissed her again. “I’ll take that.”

“Now, let’s get back to our families before it turns into a shit show.”

 

* * *

 

The sun started to set and the Altea’s and Shirogane’s were getting along better than Allura thought. Her mother and Shiro’s mom drank wine, which Hisa barely drank in general, and talked about their children and work. Alfor found out Shiro’s father was a professor in astronomy and was so excited about learning things he did not know since it has been a while since he did his own research. Yukina and Shiro continued to bicker, and Allura just watched and sided with anything Yukina said as another part of his punishment. But overall, everything went well surpassingly.

“Hisa, your cheesecake is delicious!” Melenor said as she covered her mouth while she chewed.

“Thank you, I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” Hisa smiled at Melenor. “I can give you the recipe if you would like.”

“Yes, please!”

Shiro and Allura chuckled at the interactions with their mothers. They seemed like they were friends for years already.

“Yukina,” Alfor said, “your father tells me you are a lawyer. We could use some lawyers in Voltron Corp., and I bet you are as intelligent at your brother. You could come work for us if you would like.”

Yukina smiled and shook her head, “thank you for the offer but I cannot do that. I work with victims of crimes and I like helping them get the justice they deserve. I think it’s my place to help them rather than a big corporation, no offense, Mr. Altea.”

“None taken. You are doing something good there, Yukina. You seemed to really care about people, and I respect that.”

“Thank you, Mr. Altea. I’m trying my best since I’m still basically a rookie,” Yukina laughed.

“I’m sure you’re great at what you do regardless,” Alfor smiled at her.

“I’m glad she’s good for something, sir,” Shiro laughed then was met with as hit on the arm from his sister.

“Oh, shut up. You’re just mad I’m smarter than you.”

“I was valedictorian, you were only salutatorian. Who’s actually the smart one?”

“I only got demoted because of my behavior. After that, I know I’m way smarter than you.”

“Sure, Yukina,” Shiro laughed.

“Bite me, Taka.” Yukina growled.

“You two are not children, stop acting like such,” their father said, “I’m sorry for my children Alfor. You’re seeing another side of my son that you shouldn’t.”

Alfor laughed and shook his head, “no need to apologize, my brothers and sister were the same way with each other. I was the eldest child, so I know why Shiro is teasing her.”

“He and his siblings still act like that at this age, till this day,” Melenor laughed.

“Hey, I am the oldest, so I know I am right,” Alfor said to his wife.

“I agree with that, sir,” Shiro laughed.

Yukina rolled her eyes and huffed, “aren’t you glad you do not have siblings, Allura.”

Allura giggled, “oh, most defiantly. You should see my fathers with my uncles and aunt. Every Christmas, they compete to see who makes the best desert. All we hear is them scream at each other on how they made the best desert.”

“My desert is the best, Allura. They just hate to admit it,” said Alfor.

“Honey, now you know your sister makes the best desert,” Melenor laughed, “my sister-in-law makes the best chocolate cake on the holidays and my husband thinks his is better.”

Alfor huffed and crossed his arms, “honey, you are supposed to be on my side.”

“But I am not a liar either, sweetheart,” she said as she raised her glass up and laughed.

“Alright mother and father, you are embarrassing me now,” Allura laughed.

“Oh sweetheart, you think this is embarrassing? These children find anything embarrassing today. We can drop a fork and they will say we embarrassed them.”

“I know! I just do not get it!” Hisa agreed with Melenor. “They do not like anything we do in front of the ones they bring home to us.”

“Exactly! I agree!”

The young ones groaned at their mothers. Now they were all embarrassed.

“You see what we are saying, Hisa” Melenor told Hisa.

“I can see it very clearly, Melenor.”

“Think we should call it a day,” Shiro whispered to Allura.

“Definitely.”

* * *

 

Shiro and Allura dropped off his parents’ home, then his sister, and now Allura.

“I hate to admit it, but it went well,” Allura smiled at him.

“So, does that mean I am forgiven completely?” he asked as leaned in to Allura’s side of the car.

“Mm… not yet.”

“Why not?” he began to whine.

“Get me ice cream. I want all the flavors I like and then, I will forgive you.”

“That’s all I gotta do?” he asked, still a little suspicious that she was lying.

“That and come upstairs with me so that we can finish watching our show. I almost watched it yesterday after you left, but I thought that was a little too harsh.”

Shiro laughed and kissed her, “I will for sure, get you that ice cream, my love.”

she giggled and kissed him this time, “you better.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They got along yey! lol. I know I mentioned some Lotor last chapter and in this one, I'm not bringing up the last chapter's ending but don't worry, as I mentioned before, I live for drama. It's building up I promise! ANYWAYS! I hope you liked this sweet chapter!


	35. Romelle's Birthday and Karaoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is another cute and fun chapter! Just to warn everyone, you will not be seeing this again for quite a while after this chapter lol. I'm not gonna spoil the next chapter but it's just a warning. This chapter is short but fun and I needed to write it before the final arc begins! This past week has been crazy for me and the rest of the week is going to be crazy so I might upload Saturday or Sunday. I'll see how things go down. Anyways! Enjoy!

It was now the beginning of September and Romelle’s birthday!

“Happy birthday!” Allura ran up to Romelle and hugged her. They were at the office, sadly, but that was not going to stop them from any birthday festivities.

“Aw thanks, Allura!” Romelle squeezed her tightly.

Allura pulled away from the hug and pinched her best friends’ cheek, “ugh, now you finally caught up to being twenty-nine! I’m not alone anymore!”

“Stop! I feel old now!” Romelle whined.

“So… what are your plans for tonight? Is Veronica taking you out somewhere nice?” Allura poked at her friend.

Romelle blushed and rubbed her arm. “Well, she said she has a surprise for me tonight, so I’m excited for that and, I was thinking maybe we should do some karaoke this weekend.”

“Lance gave you the idea, didn’t he?” Allura sighed.

“He might have influenced me slightly,” Romelle nervously smiled.

“Of course, he did. But then again, it is your choice and you are responsible for Lance taking the mic most of the time.”

“Yeah, yeah. Veronica could help me out anyways.”

“She will probably keep the mic from him,” Allura laughed then looked behind Romelle to see Lance running to them. “Speaking of the devil himself.”

Romelle turned around and Lance had his arms opened as he ran towards her, “Happy birthday Romelle!” he brought her into a hug and lifted her a little.

“T-thank you, Lance. You’re squeezing me too tight!” Romelle struggled to say.

“Oops, sorry,” he said, putting her down, “I don’t wanna kill you on your birthday.”

“I hope so,” Romelle laughed. “And, we were talking about how I agreed to go karaoke because of your influence.”

“Yes! I’ve been dying to go. I have the voice of an angel so you guys will be blessed.” Both girls rolled their eyes. “Hey, don’t be jealous that I am talented.”

Both girls then looked at each other and began to laugh. “Okay, you’re good but you do not have a voice on an angel,” said Romelle.

“Don’t be salty because I can actually sing unlike you,” Lance crossed his arms and glared at Romelle. “I will still come for you on your birthday, Romelle.”

“Listen, I know I cannot sing, but you think you’re Beyoncé and that is not it.”

“I am the Beyoncé of this friend group.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

“Don’t be mad because you are old now.”

“Bite me, Lance.”

“Alright, alright; stop fighting. Let’s be nice to each other children,” Allura laughed. “So, who is coming this weekend besides the team and Veronica?”

“Ooh! See if Shiro’s sister and her boyfriend are available! We had so much fun last time.”

“Okay, I’ll text her then.”

“Ooh this is going to be fun. The dynamic duo back at it again!” Lance said, “I hope she can sing! We will be unstoppable!”

The girls laughed. “who knows,” said Allura. “Anyways, we sadly have to get to work.”

“Ugh, I hate working on my birthday,” Romelle whined.

“I know but working pays the bills.”

“I know. I hate being an adult.”

“Same” Lance and Allura said at the same time.

“Don’t worry though, you will have a good time with Veronica tonight and we will have fun this weekend.”

 

* * *

 

At the end of the week, everyone was able to celebrate Romelle’s birthday with karaoke, and of course, Lance hogged up the mic.

_“I’m bringing sexy back,”_ Lance sung.

_“Yeah,”_ Hunk sung next to him.

_“Them other boys don’t know how to act.”_

_“Yeah.”_

“I cannot believe these two,” Shay laughed.

“Neither can we,” Romelle and Allura said at the same time.

Keith drank his beer and looked away, embarrassed by the how his boyfriend was singing and dancing to the song. Yukina served as a backup dancer for Lance, and Pidge record the whole thing on their phone.

_“Get your sexy on,”_ Hunk continued to sing.

_“Go ‘head, be gone with it,”_ Lance sung after.

_“Get your sexy on.”_

_“Go ‘head, be gone with it.”_

They two boys continued to sing, and everyone laughed but enjoyed their energy. Once the song ended, Lance was out of breath but still wanted to go again.

“Alright give me another song guys,” he panted.

“Do “Just Dance,” with me!” Yukina said.

“Ooh! Yes!” Lance jumped, “DJ, you know what to do! Play my track!” He then pointed at Pidge who searched up the song for them. The song began to play and the two already started to dance.

_“I’ve had a little bit too much, much (oh,oh,oh). All of the people start to rush (start to rush by). A dizzy twister dance, can’t find my drink or man. Where are my key? I lost my phone, phone.”_ Yukina began to sing.

“Holy shit, she can sing!” Veronica said.

“Shiro, your sister is talented!” Allura told him.

“She has a hidden talent,” Shiro laughed.

The group cheered them on and some of them danced in their seats as the new dynamic duo sang.

_“Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-dance, dance, dance, j-j-just.”_ (Yukina)

_“When_ _I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog (hey). Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw (hey). And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryna pick it up like a call (hey). I'ma hit it, I'ma beat it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah. Shawty I can see that you got so much energy. The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round. And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me. In the meantime, stay and let me watch you break it down.”_ (Lance)

_“Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm. Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-dance, dance, dance, j-j-just.”_

“They are amazing together!” Shay said and continued to cheer the duo on.

Lance and Yukina took Romelle’s hand and brought her up to where they sang, dancing beside her. Romelle laughed then started to dance with them.

_“Just dance, baby~”_ Yukina sung and began to hit the high note. Everyone cheered louder and Veronica and Allura got up from their seats and went up to dance with them.

_“J-j-just dance!”_ Yukina finished singing the song with a pose.

“That’s my girlfriend!” Issac shouted and clapped for her.

“Thanks babe,” Yukina winked at him.

“Yukina, you’re amazing!” Allura told her.

“Thanks, Allura,” she grinned, “you sing next!”

“Oh, no! I’ll let someone else warm up the crowd.” Allura shook her head.

“Oh, come on!”

“Ooh! There are five girls here! Let’s do Spice Girls!” Romelle jumped in excitement.

“I’m Ginger spice!” Yukina called out.

“I call Baby Spice! I fit the part!”

“I’m Sporty Spice,” Veronica said.

“I guess I have to participate now,” Allura smiled and sighed, “Shay, who do you want to be?”

“I’ll let you choose, and I’ll take whoever is left,” Shay said as she got up and joined the girls.

“I’ll take Scary Spice then, so you will be Posh.”

“Great! I like her!”

“Alright! We got the new Spice Girls in the building! DJ, PLAY THAT TRACK!” Lance shouted and pointed at Pidge who already found the song for them. They chose “Wannabe.”

_[Allura & Yukina]   
Ha, ha, ha  
Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
_ _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna_  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zig ah

_[Allura, Romelle, Veronica & Yukina]  
_ _If you want my future, forget my past_ _  
If you wanna get with me, better make it fast  
Now don't go wasting my precious time  
Get your act together, we could be just fine  
  
[Allura and Yukina]  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zig-a-zig ah  
  
[All]  
If you wanna be my lover  
You gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends)  
_ _Make it last forever_  
Friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover  
You have got to give  
Taking is too easy  
But that's the way it is

 

“Yes, ladies! Sing!” Lance cheered them on and danced by them.

_[Allura and Yukina]  
So here's a story from A to Z  
You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully  
_ _We got Em in the place who likes it in your face_ _  
_ _We got G like MC who likes it on a-_ _  
_ _Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady_ _  
_ _And as for me, haha, you'll see_ _  
_ _Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
Slam your body down and wind it all around

_[Chorus: All]_  
If you wanna be my lover  
You gotta get with my friends (Gotta get with my friends)  
Make it last forever  
Friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover  
You have got to give (You've got to give)  
Taking is too easy  
But that's the way it is  
  
[All]  
If you wanna be my lover (You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, slam)  
Make it last forever (Slam, slam, slam, slam)  
_Slam your body down and wind it all around_  
Slam your body down and wind it all around  
Slam your body down and wind it all around (Huh, huh, huh)  
Slam your body down and zig-a-zig ah  
If you wanna be my lover _!_

 

“WOO! YES LADIES! THAT WAS AMAZING!” Lance jumped and shouted. “Pidge I hope you recorded the whole thing!”

“I got it!” Pidge shouted back with a thumbs up in the air.

“You guys were really like the Spice Girls!” Matt said with excitement.

“Yeah! You guys were great!” Hunk added.

The women laughed together then bowed.

“Alright, who is next?” Veronica asked, “Keith how about you?”

Keith shook his head, “nope, no way.”

“Oh, come on, babe,” Lance went over to him and begged, “we can sing a Panic! At the Disco, song!”

“Lance, why do you think I want to sing a Panic! At the Disco, song?” Keith groaned.

“Because you’re fucking emo, Keith, get over it,” Pidge shouted from the other side of the room.

“Fuck you, Pidge,” Keith groaned again. “I’ll go if Shiro goes first.”

“Fine, I’ll go,” Shiro said and got up.

“Shiro, you’re supposed to say no so I don’t have to go!”

“But I want you to, so I’ll sing,” he smirked at his best friend. He took a mic, and everyone were on the edge of their seats, wondering how Shiro sings since he was so confident.

“You guys are in for a show,” Yukina smirked.

“Holy shit, if Shiro could sing, it’s over for everyone,” said Lance.

“Pidge, do they have “That’s What I like?” by Bruno Mars?” Shiro asked.

“Yup! Got it!” Pidge said.

“Lance, Hunk, want to be my back up?”

“Hell yeah!” Lance said and took a mic.

“Sure!” Hunk said after.

“Oh my god, if Shiro can sing, you’re going to faint!” Romelle tried to whisper at Allura.

“We will see if he can actually sing,” Allura laughed.

Pidge played the song and it began. Allura really wondered if her boyfriend had the hidden talent of singing.

_Hey, hey, hey [Lance and Hunk]_  
I got a condo in Manhattan  
Baby girl, what's hatnin'?  
You and your ass invited  
So gon' and get to clappin'  
Go pop it for a player, pop-pop it for me  
Turn around and drop it for a player, drop-drop it for me  
I'll rent a beach house in Miami  
Wake up with no jammies (nope)  
Lobster tail for dinner  
Julio, serve that scampi  
You got it if you want it, got, got it if you want it  
Said you got it if you want it, take my wallet if you want it, now

_Jump in the Cadillac_  
(Girl, let's put some miles on it)[Lance and Hunk]  
Anything you want  
(Just to put a smile on you)[Lance and Hunk]  
You deserve it baby, you deserve it all  
And I'm gonna give it to you

_Gold jewelry shining so bright_  
Strawberry champagne on ice  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

  
Allura was amazed. Shiro could actually sing! And indeed, she felt like she was going to faint by the sound of his voice.

“Allura! Your man can sing!” Veronica shouted.

Romelle laugh and Allura blushed, especially since Shiro looked at her while he sang. As he continued to sing, he walked up to Allura and put his hand out for her to take it and follow him. She blushed and everyone teased her with their snickers and “oohs.” She took his hand and he led her to the front of the room. He pulled her in closed to him and sung to her.

_You say you want a good time_  
Well here I am, baby, here I am, baby  
Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me  
Talk to me, tell me what's on your mind  
What's on your mind  
If you want it, girl, come and get it  
All this is here for you  
Tell me baby, tell me, tell me baby  
What you tryna do

_Gold jewelry shining so bright_  
Strawberry champagne on ice  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like (that's what I like)  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like  
Sex by the fire at night  
Silk sheets and diamonds all white  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like (that's what I like)  
Lucky for you, that's what I like, that's what I like

 

Allura could not stop blushing and everyone behind them cheered.

“Holy shit, Shiro! You’re amazing!” Lance shouted.

“One thing about the Shirogane’s are that our hidden talent is singing,” Yukina laughed.

“What did you think, Allura?” Shiro smirked at her.

“You were amazing, Shiro,” she blushed, “why didn’t you tell me you could sing!”

“You never asked,” he laughed.

“Shiro if Voltron Corp doesn’t work out for you, you could become a singer!” Lance joked.

 “I wouldn’t want to be one though,” Shiro laughed, “anyways, Keith, you’re up!”

“Fuck,” Keith cursed under his breath and got up from his seat. Shiro handed him the microphone and went back to sit down with Allura.

“Ooh, Keith! Do “I Write Sins Not Tragedies!” Yukina shouted.

“You are really making everyone think I’m emo, Yukina!” he shouted back at her.

“Oh, come on! Everyone knows that song and we will sing along! And you know all the lyrics so don’t play yourself!”

Keith groaned and heard the beginning of “I Write Sins Not Tragedies,” causing his eye to twitch. “Pidge!”

“Shut up and sing, emo!” they laughed.

 Keith groaned and began to sing.

_Oh, well imagine_  
As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor  
And I can't help but to hear  
No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words

_What a beautiful wedding_  
What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter  
And, yes, but what a shame  
What a shame the poor groom's bride is a…

 “Whore!” everyone laughed and shouted at the same time.

 

_I chime in with a_  
Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

_I chime in_  
Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of

_Oh, well in fact_  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne

_Oh, well in fact_  
Well I'll look at it this way  
I mean, technically, our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast  
So pour the champagne, pour the champagne

_I chime in with a_  
Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

_I chime in_  
Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

_Again_

_I chime in_  
Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

_I chime in_  
Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality

_Again~_

“Babe!” Lance jumped out of his seat and ran over to his boyfriend and hugged him, “you killed it! I’m so proud of you!”

Keith blushed, and didn’t say anything, and everyone snickered.

“Shit Keith, you proved us right! You are in fact, an emo,” Pidge laughed.

“Fuck you, Pidge!” Keith spat.

“Babe, it’s okay, I like your emo ass anyways,” Lance laughed.

“Shut up,” Keith blushed again.

“Alright, alright, everyone, leave Keith alone,” Romelle said, “I really appreciate that he even sang for us. Who knew you could sing too!”

“Thanks, Romelle,” Keith murmured.

“You’re welcome, Keith,” she smiled at him, “okay, since it’s my night, the Holts are next!”

“What!” the siblings both shouted.

“It’s my birthday and your gift to me is going next so go!”

Both the Holts sucked their teeth in. “Damn it.”

* * *

 

  
“That was so much fun!” Romelle said as the group walked out of the Karaoke place, “Thank you all for coming!”

“Don’t mention it, Romelle. We had a blast!” Hunk said.

“Yeah! Everyone sang great too!” Shay added.

“And I found out my boyfriend can actually sing,” Allura laughed and looked up at Shiro, who smiled at her.

“We have to do this again soon! I had fun!” Lance jumped, “you had fun too, right babe?”

Keith huffed, “whatever.”

“That’s a yes then,” Yukina laughed. “Thanks again for inviting us, Romelle. We really enjoyed ourselves.”

“Oh no problem! You guys are fun to hang out with!” Romelle told Yukina and Issac.

“Wait, we didn’t get to sing one song before we left!” Allura said.

“What song?” Romelle tilted her head and asked.

Allura and Lance looked at each other and smirked. “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Romelle! Happy birthday to you!” The sung with everyone else joining in.

“Guys, your embarrassing me!” Romelle blushed.

“Oh, stop it, you like it,” Allura said hugging her.

“I love you guys!”

“We love you too, best friend!” Lance shouted and joined the hug with Allura.

“Alright you two, get off of my girlfriend,” Veronica said.

The best friends laughed and pulled away, allowing Veronica to pull Romelle into a hug, “Happy birthday, Elle.”

“Aw, Veronica,” Romelle blushed and kissed her.

“I can’t wait till Romelle becomes my sister-in-law,” Lance laughed.

Romelle and Veronica blushed and groaned “Lance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give a karaoke chapter because I fucking love it even though I cannot sing LOL. I made Shiro a good singer because of Josh Keaton and it was only right to do it for the story. We never got that musical episode from Voltron, which has me mad till this day, so I hope i did some justice LOL. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Till next upload!


	36. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Ugh today has been so wild for me since like 6 in the morning and I just wanna crawl into bed and sleep 😩 but of course, I have to upload! We are now at the last arc of the story, so brace yourself for the dramaaaaaa!!! anyways enjoy!

It was a rainy day towards the end of following week, and Allura wished she was in bed with Shiro; cuddled up and watching a movie, but of course, it was another work day, so it was not possible.

“Ugh, I hate working on days like this,” she said to herself then went back to work. There was a knock on her door moments later, so she called the person who knocked in and saw it was her boyfriend. “Shiro, you know you’re not supposed to be here unless it is about work. Father’s rules,” she said to him as she got up from her seat and walked over to him.

“Sometimes you have to break the rules,” he smirked then pulled her into a kiss once they got close to each other.

“Oh, so you’re a bad boy now? Sorry, I am a good girl, I cannot be with a bad boy.”

Shiro laughed, “isn’t it always the good girl, bad boy like every romance movie plot anyways?”

“Not this one,” she laughed. “So, what is going on? Why are you here?”

“I wanted to let you know that we are meeting a potential partner today. It was such short notice, but the big boss’ son wants us to meet now. He’s been such a pain in the ass since the old man retired.”

“I know,” Allura sighed. “This partner is probably someone we would not even have good business it. I can just feel it.”

“Yeah, me too. It’s such short notice, so you know it’s not going to be a good idea and maybe even hurt the company.”

“Well, we have to make sure that nothing gets screwed up.”

“Yeah, we have to be on the lookout.”

Allura wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck and gave him a quick peck on the lips, “We will. So, what time is the meeting?” she asked.

“In about an hour. Your father is already pissed off that he has to meet this guy. He’s apparently some young guy who started his own tech company about a year ago and has an idea that could lead to a collaboration with both companies.”

“Do you know his name?” Allura asked.

Shiro shook his head, “no, he didn’t say.”

“Ugh, the son is the worst. I hope the old man puts his daughter instead when he realized his son does not know what the hell he’s doing.”

“I hear ya,” Shiro told her. “But don’t worry, we will handle this.”

“Yeah, we make a great team, don’t we?”

“The best,” he smirked then kissed her. “I have to get back; I’ll see you upstairs, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

 

* * *

 

“Where is this guy?” Allura groaned as she tapped her nails on the glass table. The partner was late, and Allura was getting irritated, “father, was there anything you could have done to prevent this?”

“No. That son of his does not listen to anyone,” Alfor said, pinching his nose.

“I told the boss that his daughter fit the job better, but of course men choose men to run a business,” Luxia sighed.

“I’m sure he will come. Hopefully he isn’t as bad as his timing,” Shiro then said. “We just have to be patient.”

 

* * *

 

The man with the long white hair and an all-black suit walked into the building with four women behind him. The first woman on his left was a tall, muscular woman with short hair, dark skin and wore an all-black suit. The woman next to her was slightly shorter. She was tan, had dyed bright pink hair, a full face of makeup, five-inch heels, and a skin tight, black bodycon dress. One of the women on his right had olive tan skin, a shaved head, wore black sunglasses and a black suit like the taller women of the four. The last woman was pale skinned, had raven hair, that almost even looked violet, pushed back into a low bun, and wore a black pencil skirt and a black turtleneck.

People stared at the group, and some who worked in the company in the past five years or more even recognized who he was. The group strutted their way to the elevators and the tallest women pressed the button for them. As they waited, people began to stare and whisper.

 

“He looks familiar”

“Isn’t that who I think it is?”

“Altea isn’t going to like this.”

 

The man smirked at the comments being made behind him. The last person was right however, both Altea’s were not going to like this. The doors of the elevator opened and the five of them walked in. The man pressed the button this time, since he knew where he was going and had been there before.

“Ladies, prepare yourself,” he said as the doors closed, “we are going to be unwelcomed here.”

* * *

 

“Hey babe, ready to get that coffee?” Keith walked over to Lance’s desk and rubbed his shoulder

“Yeah, let’s go.” Lance got up from his seat and pushed in his chair. He took his wallet out his bag, put it in his pocket, then grabbed his umbrella that stood on the side of his desk. “Romelle, wanna join us?” he asked his friend.

“If it helps me procrastinate, then yes,” Romelle laughed and got up from her seat as well. She pushed in her chair and grabbed her purse and umbrella, then walked up to the couple. “Led the way love birds.”

“Love birds my ass,” Keith murmured.

Lance and Romelle laughed then the trio made their way to the elevators.

“I could use hot chocolate instead to be honest,” said Romelle, “with this weather, it would be perfect.”

“It’s still warm outside, hot chocolate is best when it’s cold,” Lance said after.

“You drink hot coffee in the middle of the summer, shut up.”

“Coffee is different. Hot chocolate is meant for cold weather and coffee is meant to wake you up.”

“Whatever, I’m getting a hot chocolate because I think it’s appropriate to have.”

Once they made their way to the elevators, Keith pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come up. The door made its usual noise and the doors opened. However, when the doors opened, they saw him.

Romelle’s eyes widen and she gasped. Lance, on the other hand, made his hand to a fist and his brows met. The two glared at the man and were in shock, but Keith recognized someone else who stood in front of him.

“Lotor!” Lance growled. Lance tried to get the elevator doors but failed to since the woman with the raven hair that almost looked violet, knew who two out of the three people were and pressed closed as soon as they spotted them. “Fuck!” Lance said as he banged against the doors then tried to see if pressing the button would do anything. “Romelle call Allura now!”

Romelle, still in a state of shock, took in several breaths before reaching in her purse for her phone.

“What the fuck is he doing here!?” Lance hit the wall this time. “That mother fucker!”

“She’s not answering!” Romelle panicked.

“Text her, maybe she will look at that!”

“I’ll text Shiro too, one of them has to see it,” Keith said, quickly taking out his phone.

Both Keith and Romelle typed as quick as they could on their phones and pressed send right away. This was bad, really bad.

 

_Allura, Lotor is in the building!_

_Shiro, Allura’s ex is here, and he’s with Acxa!_

* * *

 

“Why is Romelle calling me?” Allura said, looking at the phone while it rang.

“Do not answer the phone. They can show up any minute now,” her father told her.

“Fine,” she sighed and put her phone on silent and placed it on the table faced down.

Shiro felt his phone buzz in his pocket, but since Alfor already told Allura not to answer her phone, he didn’t answer his own.

“I could be using this time to get things done. This man has no consideration for our work. Does he think of our company as a joke?” Luxia huffed and tapped her nails on the glass table. “We have to do something about this after, Alfor. I do not appreciate this.”

“We will speak to the true boss after. He should know what his son is doing,” Alfor responded.

There was a knock on the door at first, then the door opened slightly, revealing a woman who worked for Voltron Corp. “Mr. Altea, Ms. Luxia, your guests have arrived.”

“Send them in,” Alfor told her.

The women nodded and opened the door completely, “come in, please.” The women held open the door as the guest began to make their way in.

Allura looked up and her eyes widened. White hair in a low ponytail, tan skin and dark blue eyes; it was her worst nightmare. Allura was not the only one who was in shock, Alfor and Luxia were as well. Shiro did not know who he was, but he recognized one of the women behind him, who glanced at him.

“What in the bloody hell are you doing here!” Alfor got up from his seat and shouted.

“It is a pleasure to see you too, Alfor,” Lotor laughed and smirked. “It has been a while.”

Allura clenched her teeth and squeezed on the chair’s arm with her fingernails. Shiro looked at her and saw that something about this man was making Allura uncomfortable, but he did not realize why.

“Who allowed you here!” Alfor screamed.

“Your boss, of course. I am your new partner,” he continued to smirk.

“Bullshit! He knows who you are!”

“Of course, he does, but I spoke to him in person and, he allowed this to happen.”

Allura had enough. She shot up from her seat and banged her fist on the glass table, “leave, Lotor! I know you are plotting something!”

Shiro’s eyes widen as he heard his girlfriend scream at the man. He became angry. This was the man that hurt her. This was the man that manipulated her. He was not happy about him being in the room with them. If they were not in Voltron Corp. right now, he would have beat the hell out of that man.

“Allura, it is good to see you, too,” Lotor laughed. “Last time I saw you, you hit me, which was not very nice now that we will be working together.”

“We will not work with you!” Allura shouted, “get out!”

Lotor clicked his tongue a few times, “your boss is not going to like this.”

“I do not care what he wants! We are not working with you! So, leave!” Alfor shouted next.

“Not until you call your boss. I think he won’t allow this.”

Shiro’s anger grew. He walked around the glass table and to the front of Lotor, who stood about an inch taller than him, “I suggest you leave before I’m the one that makes you.”

Lotor smirked in Shiro’s face, and Shiro just wanted to punch the smirk right off his face. He then felt a hand grab his arm and pushed him slightly. When he looked in the direction of the hand, he looked down to see the women with her raven, but almost violet, hair.

“I suggest you back up, Shirogane,” she said in a monotoned voice.

Allura’s eyes widened again. How did this woman know who Shiro was?

“It is alright, Acxa; we are leaving. I’ll speak to their boss to make sure this does not happen again,” Lotor stopped her then cleared her throat. “We will meet again, Alfor, Luxia, Allura, and hopefully, we can chat civilly.”

“Fuck you, Lotor!” Allura shouted, “you are not to set foot into this building!”

“Now, Allura, that is not very professional of you,” he glared at her, “but I understand your feelings. I will leave, but we will see each other again.”

“Go to hell,” she growled.

Lotor’s face turned more into a serious look and then turned to the women around him, “let us see our way out, ladies, we will be back.”

“Yes, sir,” they all said at the same time and began to head out the door one by one.

“Until next time, all,” Lotor laughed once more then closed the door behind him.

Allura felt herself struggling to breath and fell into her chair. Shiro and her father ran over to her and comforted her. “Breath, Allura, breath,” Shiro said softly and held her hand.

“Allura, I’ll handle this,” Alfor told her, “that bastard child is not going to get anywhere near you while I run this company.”

Allura felt a tear run down her eye, got up from her seat and buried her face into Shiro’s chest. Shiro held on to her and rubbed her back as she did so. “It’s okay, Allura. I got you. He’s not going to do anything to you; I’ll make sure of it.”

 

* * *

 

The group of five made their way into the elevator and the tallest woman on pressed the button to the lobby.

“You know of that man, Acxa. Who is he?” Lotor asked.

“His name is Takashi Shirogane. He’s my cousin’s best friend and my former best friend’s older brother, sir,” she responded.

“I see,” he said. “Does your cousin happen to be the one with black hair that we saw? I noticed he was the only one that was not looking at me when we were in the elevator.”

Acxa nodded, “yes, sir. That is my cousin, Keith.”

Lotor began to laugh, “did you know they worked here?”

“No sir, I have not spoken to my cousin since after university.”

“I hope you’re not lying to me, Acxa.”

“I am not, sir.”

“Very well then,” Lotor said, fixing his tie, “I need you to do me a favor since you know them.”

Acxa’s eyes widen slightly, “of course, sir. What is it?”

“I want you to speak to them for me. That’s all.”

“Yes, sir,” she nodded, “I will.”

* * *

 

Allura sat in her office with her two friends around her, Shiro and Keith.

“I cannot believe the boss’ son did that! He knows he’s Zarkon’s son! How can he allow this!” Romelle said in anger.

“He has his own company now,” Shiro said, “he probably said he does not associate himself with his father anymore and the boss’ son believed him.”

“Fuck, he’s going to ruin the company,” Lance said.

“Shiro… that woman,” Allura said, looking up at her boyfriend, “she knew your name. Did you know she was working for Lotor?”

“She’s my cousin, Allura,” Keith spoke before Shiro could, “he did not know and neither did I. I have not spoken to her or seen her in a few years.”

“What!? Your cousin!” Lance shot up.

“Lance, calm down,” Keith told him.

“But babe, this is not good. She’s gonna try something now!”

“Then let her try,” Allura said.

“Allura, what?” Lance said, now looking back at his friend, “what are you saying.”

“Lotor wants to play games, and since he now knows Shiro and her know each other, he’s going to use her like he uses everyone else.”

“Two can play that game, then,” Keith said, “what should we do if she comes around us?”

“See what she has to say. I think you and Shiro would know how to respond. I trust you both.”

Shiro knelt down to Allura and took her hand into his, “I’ll handle this, Allura, don’t you worry about it.”

* * *

 

Allura stood with Shiro that night. She was still a bit shaken up by what happened that morning and did not want to be alone tonight. Shiro prepared her dumplings that his mom made for him and Allura cooked some steamed rice to go with it. They ate on the floor in the living room and watched a new show they got into. Shiro could not help but worry for Allura. Especially after Alfor spoke to the boss’ son.

 

**_Few hours prior_ **

_“He does not listen to me, that idiot!” Alfor banged his hand against his desk._

_“The boss decided now of all days to take a vacation, so we have no contact with him. Once his is on vacation, he will stay away from any technology possible,” Luxia crossed her arms and leaned back into her seat. “I talked to his daughter and she said she will do her best to help us out, but who knows.”_

_“Either way, I will not allow Satan’s spawn in my building no matter what. I do not care if that boy fires me, I am not allowing him anywhere near my daughter,” Alfor groaned, “I cannot have Allura around while we figure this out. Shiro, please look out for my daughter. She loathes that bastard and I do not need my daughter doing anything reckless.”_

_“Yes, sir,” said Shiro. “I will. That man won’t even get anywhere close to her; I’ll make sure of it.”_

_“Thank you, Shiro. And I know you wanted to hurt him but controlled yourself. I wanted to jump over that table myself and choke the boy.”_

_“Well, if I see him outside of this building, who knows what I will do,” Shiro told Alfor._

_“I do not need you in jail, son. But I also do understand,” Alfor sighed. “I’ll do my best to handle this situation so, for the meantime, look after Allura.”_

_“Yes, sir.”_

“Shiro, are you okay?” Allura looked up at him.   
Shiro looked down at her and into her bright blue eyes. “Sorry, I’m just a little tired, that’s all,” he told her and kissed her on the forehead. “I’ll clean the dishes, you stay here.” He got up and took the two cups and plates that were empty and brought them to the kitchen. He placed them into the kitchen sink, turned on the faucet, and began to clean the dished. As he was cleaning, he felt arms wrap around him from behind and a face hit his back.

“I’m sorry,” Allura whispered.

Shiro put down the plate that was in his hand and turned off the faucet. He took the towel he had on the side and dried his hands with it, then turned to face his girlfriend. “Why are you sorry?” he asked as he cupped her face.

“Because now you have to deal with my past,” she looked up at him.

“Allura, don’t you worry about it. Even if we were not together and this situation still happened, I would defend you and be by your side. That piece of shit is going to learn a lesson if he crosses you and I.”

Allura’s eyes began to water and she buried her face into his chest this time. “Thank you, Shiro.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Allura and held her close, “don’t thank me, my love.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lance laid naked in Keith’s bed and was fast asleep. The day was long and rough, so he knocked out as soon as he and Keith were finished with their thing. Keith, however, could not sleep. He sat up on the bed and watched his boyfriend sleep next to him. He brushed his fingers through Lance’s hair and smiled at the sight of how peaceful he looked while he slept. His phone began to vibrate on his side table, which he suddenly became suspicious. He then reached over, grabbed his phone, and saw someone was calling private. He got up, then walked out of his room and to the living room, trying not to disturb Lance’s sleep.

“Hello, who is this?” Keith said through the phone.

“I see you have the same number, Keith,” said the voice.

“I was waiting for your call, Acxa,” Keith sneered. “It was only a matter of time since you are working for a piece of shit and now all of a sudden call me after seven fucking years.”

“Well, it has been a few years already; get over it.”

“Fuck you, Acxa.”

“You sound like a child,” she scoffed. “How about we handle this in person. Bring Shiro along with you.”

“Why do you need Shiro?”

“Don’t ask questions and show up. Meet me at the diner we use to go together all the time as kids tomorrow at six. I hope you remember what place I’m talking about.”

“Of course, I do.”

“Great. I’ll see you then.”

Acxa hanged up and Keith cursed under his breath. He opened his text thread with Shiro and began to text him.

 

_Acxa called me._

_She wants to meet us tomorrow night at our old spot as kids._

_And she wants me to bring you along._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor came around finally, Acxa is Keith's cousin; shit is going down! lol! I'm bringing back that drama!!! I hope you like the drama and until next week!


	37. Family and Old Friends Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyy. Here is an update lol. This weekend, I decided to add an extra chapter to the story, so you will see that chapter the following week lol. It was something that I wanted to write but then told myself to move on but now, I was like fuck it I wanna add it because I think it's important to the story and our main character. Though, I still have to finish the last two chapters because when I do have time, I get distracted and watch something instead 😩. ANYWAYS! Enjoy the chapter!

“Where the hell is she?” Keith growled and kept shaking his leg, “she’s fucking with us.”

“Keith, calm down. We already know what she’s up to, so we just have to play our cards right. Don’t mention anything about Allura and I. I do not need Lotor knowing that information,” Shiro said to him.

“Of course not; I’m not stupid,” Keith groaned now. “If Yukina was here, she would not even let Acxa finish walking through that door. We should have called her.”

“I am not involving my sister into this. This is about business. They can handle their problems outside of this.”

“I know, I know,” Keith rolled his eyes. “Still, it would have been good to have her in case Acxa tries us.”

The bell that hung above the diner’s door rung and Shiro and Keith faced the door to see Acxa. Like she did the day before, she wore all black, but this time she was in slacks that hugged her legs and a long-sleeved blouse. Her hair was in a slick ponytail and she wore black aviator glasses to match everything. She walked fiercely over to the two men and took a seat across from them. “You actually came, Keith, and you brought Shiro.”

“Cut the shit, Acxa. What the hell do you want from us?” Keith spat.

“Ma’am, can I get you a menu?” a waiter walked up to the three.

“No. I’ll just have black tea, thank you,” she told the waiter who then nodded and walked off. She took off the sunglasses and set them on the table then crossed her arms. “When did you two start working for Voltron Corp.? I thought you wanted to be a cop like aunt Krolia, Keith.”

“Yeah, well change of plans; don’t worry how long we worked there for. Why are you working for Lotor? Do you even know the reputation that he has?”

“What? Sleeping with a bunch of women, even when he was in a relationship with your CEO’s daughter? Yeah, I know. I was there when it happened.”

“And you still decide to work for that bastard? Especially as a woman?!”

“What he does during his personal time is none of my business. I am only there to assist him, and I get paid for it.”

“This is personal right now and I know damn well he was the one who sent you here,” Keith scoffed.

“Ma’am, your tea,” the waiter said, putting down the cup on the table. “Your meals will be out shortly,” he told Keith and Shiro.

“Thank you,” they all said at the same time. The waiter walked away, and they went back to glaring at each other in hatred.

“I came here to talk about business, not what happened in the past,” Acxa glared at him.

“So, you think I’m just going to forget that you hurt my sister’s feeling, Acxa?” Shiro now glared at her, “you think we are just going to sit here and talk business when we have our own unfinish business?”

Acxa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “get over it. That was years ago.”

“Yet you are my fucking family, Acxa, and you just stopped talking to us without saying anything!” Keith began to raise his voice. “What was the fucking reason, Acxa?”

Acxa growled and glared at Keith. “Don’t worry about it; I’m not here for that.”

“You bi-”

“Keith,” Shiro stopped him. “Fine, Acxa, we can talk about our personal problems another time. What do you want from us now?”

“You’re still the mediator,” she sighed, “I came here to speak about Lotor. He started a new company against his father’s wishes and now wants to screw his father over. The only way he can do that is with Voltron Corp. I know the Altea’s and Lotor have a harsh past, but this will benefit both companies. Galra Tech will not be competition anymore for Voltron Corp. and Lotor finally proves his father wrong. It’s a win-win situation.”

“You want us to believe that Lotor is helping out Voltron Corp after Allura broke up with him for being a piece of shit?” Keith scoffed, “he knows Alfor hates him, why would he help out Voltron Corp.?”

“Even with their differences, he hates his father more than anything and the only way to get back at him is to join forces with his former friend.”

“Bullshit! He’s only doing it to screw over our company and try to manipulate Allura.”

“He is not. He still loves her.”

“Loves her?” Shiro said, “you do not just cheat on someone you love with multiple women, Acxa.”

Acxa raised a brow and glared at Shiro. “Why are you so concerned with their relationship anyways? That’s none of your business.”

“She’s our friend,” Shiro said, “and we do not support trashy people, especially those who are like Lotor.”

Acxa scoffed again and took a sip of her tea, “friends? Since when does Keith have friends besides you, Shiro?”

“Fuck you, Acxa. She is my friend,” Keith sneered.

“Is it because of that boyfriend of yours? Lance, was it?”

“Keep his name out of your mouth.”

“Oh, shut up,” she took another sip of her tea cup then put it back down on the plate. “He doesn’t seem like your type anyways. Probably won’t last long.”

“And what about you, huh? Lotor’s your type? You know; trash,” Keith laughed, “you’re defending him because your fucking him, aren’t you?”

“That is none of your business if I am or am not,” she growled.

“That means you are. What, were you one of the women he slept with knowing he had a girlfriend? Scratch that, fiancé?”

“He is my boss.”

“And he’s also a man. He does not give a shit about you and you’re probably only doing this to get on his good side. You did not need to show him that you knew who Shiro was and yet you did.”

“You think I’m doing this to get on his good side?” she scoffed, “you do not know nothing about me or Lotor.”

“I don’t need to know. What I do know is that his is a good manipulator and you’re probably someone who is falling for it because he’s a smooth talker.”

“Shut up,” she said slamming the table, “you think you’re so smart and know everything, Keith, but you don’t. I am not sleeping with him and I do not care for him. I care about making my money at the end of the day.”

“You might not be sleeping with him now, but I bet you sure want to, Acxa.”

Acxa got angry, and almost threw her tea on him, but she knew she would fail her mission for Lotor, so she controlled herself. “Whatever you want to think, Keith, but I’m not. You should also tell your little friend that she should get over it like everyone else gets over a relationship and think about what I told you. Either way, the owner’s son likes Lotor’s idea, so you all have no choice but to work with him unless you all quit.”

“We will not be working with him regardless. I’ll make sure of that,” Shiro glared at her.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag and sunglasses off the table to put them on. She got up and brushed her clothes and fixed her posture, “well, if you do not want to think about it, then fine. I cannot force you, but I hope you are looking forward to finding a new job.” She turned on her heel and began to walk away and headed out the door.

“Bitch,” Keith cursed under his breath. “Shiro, what are we going to do? She might be right about one thing; we might not be able to prevent Lotor from working with the company.”

“I know, but I do not want him anywhere near Allura,” Shiro said, running his hands through his hair. “I have to tell Allura about this.”

“She should take a leave of absence if anything, I’m sure her father could at least grant her that.”

“She wouldn’t want to do that; she would rather see Lotor gone.”

“Well, I don’t know what else to say, but all I know, shit is gonna hit the fan.”

 

* * *

 

Acxa got into her car, took her sunglasses off and threw her bag to the passenger seat.

“He’s just like Krolia,” she scoffed then went into her bag pull out her phone. She dialed Lotor’s number and bounced her leg up and down until he answered.

“How did it go?” said the mam.

“They aren’t budging.”

“That means you did not speak to them properly.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, “but I think I have a hunch?”

“A hunch?”

“You said Allura mentioned that she is seeing someone, right? I think I know who that someone is?”

“Do tell me, Acxa.”

“I think she is with Takashi Shirogane, the man who I know from my childhood. The way he spoke about her compared to my cousin was a little more suspicious, and from what the boss’s son said, they worked together on their latest project, so they are probably close.”

“Are you for certain?”

“No, but I think it’s something we should look into.”

“Very well; we will. Thank you, Acxa.”

“Yes, Lotor.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro arrived at Allura’s house soon after with his clothes for the next day. Allura still was not comfortable being alone tonight, so Shiro stood with her again.

Allura laid her head on his bare chest and traced it with her finger tips. She felt like she was out of it, but Shiro was the one to bring her back to reality. “Shiro?”

“Yes, my love,” he said softly to her.

“What are we going to do if we have to work with Lotor? I cannot work with him, Shiro, I cannot.”

“I know, Allura, I know. There are plenty of other companies in this city that we can work in, so we could start looking just in case. I hope we can find a way to prevent anything, but it’s not for certain.”

Allura bit her lip, trying to hold back from asking him something he might not be able to take well, however, she felt like she needed to address it. “If… if I decide to go back to London, would you come with me?”

Shiro’s eyes widen. It was Adam all over again and he did not want the same thing that happened between them to happen between him and Allura. “Allura, I-”

“I know your last relationship ended for the same reason, so I already expect you to say that you cannot, but I did not just want to leave without a reason why.” She lifted her head up at him and stared into his dark brown eyes. She cupped his cheek and gave him a weak smile, trying to hide her sadness from him, “everything we have has been amazing and I am glad I found someone who treats me well, but I cannot continue to be in the same place as Lotor.”

Shiro stared into her bright blue eyes. He felt like if he said yes, he was a hypocrite to Adam and if he said no, he would lose her like he did Adam. “Allura… are you sure you want to do that?”

She nodded, “yes, I have already thought about it. I feel like if I stay here, he would do anything in his power to be around me and if he finds out about you, he will sure do anything to break us apart.”

“But I won’t let him, Allura, I won’t. You mean everything to me, and I am not going to let that man hurt you or break us apart,” he told her. “I will do anything in my power to get him out of our lives. I will do anything to keep him away from you.”

“Shiro, you don’t know what he is capable of. His father is rich and powerful. No matter what he does, he will get away with it because he has his father’s money.”

“I don’t care about his father’s money and power. He is not going to do anything to you, and he is not stepping foot into Voltron Corp. again. I’ll make sure of it myself.”

Allura sat herself up and turned away from him, “y-you’re crazy, you know that,” she stuttered a little.

Shiro could tell she was on the verge of crying. He sat himself up as fell then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder, “I don’t care if I’m crazy. I do not want to lose you because of him. I do not want you to go because of him. I might sound selfish, but I hope we won’t be separated.”

She wiped the tears running down her face, then broke from his grasp and turned to him. She leaned in and kissed him deeply as she felt a few tears still running down her face, in which he wiped them away when they broke, “then let’s do our best to get him out. I will not give up without a fight.”

 

* * *

 

A week past and no word from the son of the boss. They figured with the relationship between Luxia’s daughter and the boss’ daughter, it might had helped them out for now, but they still stood on edge. They did not know what the next move from Lotor or the boss’s son was, but they tried their best to prepare themselves for it.

“Still nothing from the actual boss, sir?” Shiro asked as he took a seat in Alfor’s office.

Alfor ran his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly. He had been very stressed since that day, and he was not sure what to do anymore. “Nothing. He’s been traveling the world with his wife and they both have decided to not contact anyone until they finish their traveling. He has not even contacted his children, so who knows how he is doing. That bastard son of his is ruining the company. I was told he even laid off many people in the London location, so I do not know what he is up to. But at the same time, I will not take orders from that child. His father left me to open up this company in New York so he will not take it away from me. He would be an idiot to try.”

Alfor was not giving up his spot that quick. He was not going to let anything get in the way between his job and his family.

“I am right behind you, sir. I will make sure we get through this.”

“Thank you, Shiro. I am glad I have you by my side and my daughters,” he said, “I am sorry for making a big thing out of your relationship with Allura in the beginning, but I am glad you are the man she is with. I do not think I can ask for a better man to be with my daughter.”

“You do not have to apologize, sir. I understand where you are coming from. When being a father, you want your children with someone that loves them as much as you do. My father has not ever liked one person my sister has been with, even with her current boyfriend. But I know out of all of the people my sister brought home to him, he likes her boyfriend now the best, he just has trouble showing it.”

Alfor chuckled a little, “yes, well the job of a father is to make sure his children are protected, and I felt like I failed Allura the first time, but I am not going to let that happen again.”

“She does not think that, sir. I know she does not think you failed her. Don’t be too hard on yourself. You have done as much as you could and now, you are still doing everything that you can. She appreciates it, she just has trouble saying it out loud.”

“Thank you, Shiro, for telling me that,” Alfor said softly. “She takes after me I guess.” Alfor sighed and got up from his seat and buttoned his navy-blue blazer up and fixed his tie, “I am going to take care of something I should have a long time ago and I want you to come with me.”

“May I ask what you want to take care of?” Shiro asked.

“I am going to see an old friend of mine and hopefully fix things. So, will you be joining me?”

“Yes, sir. I will.”

“Great, let’s get going.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro and Alfor made their way through a hallway that was made of black and white marble. Shiro felt his heart beating quickly out of nervousness, but he knew he had to stay strong for Alfor. The woman that walked in front of them was an older woman who did not even smile. She had long, straight black hair, dark eyeshadow, and dark burgundy lipstick. Shiro was taken aback by the way she looked, since she scared him quite a bit. The woman knocked on two black double doors and entered right after without a response. Alfor and Shiro followed behind her into the room that was behind the doors and Shiro could not help but notice how large it was. The vibe was very dark just like the rest of that floor, which gave Shiro chills, but he did not want nobody to think he is just scared of anything. He stood with straight face and made sure to keep his posture on check, so that no one would think he can be stepped over.

“Sir, Alfor Altea has arrived. He has brought a guest with him,” the woman said with her deep voice.

Shiro looked at the chair that was faced away from them, and once the chair was turned the right way, he saw one of the most powerful men in the world probably, Zarkon Galra.

“Well, well, well,” he said with his deep, raspy voice, “Alfor, what brings you here?”

“I think you know why I am here, Zarkon,” Alfor said, standing up straight and staring into the eyes of his enemy.

“Dayak, you can leave us.”

“Yes, sir,” the woman said then made her way out.

“Have a seat. I’m assuming this conversation will be longer than expected,” he said, pointing at the seats that stood in front of his desk.

“Yes, it will be. Thank you,” Alfor said then began to walk towards the seats. Shiro followed behind him and waited for Alfor to sit before him, then took his seat.

“And you brought an unknown guest. May I ask who you are, boy?”

Shiro knew that this man knew how to get under someone’s skin by degrading them, but he was not going to let that bother him. “I am Takashi Shirogane. I work under Mr. Altea.”

“And may I ask why you are here?”

“Because I told him to come with me. He has nothing to do with our meeting. I came here to talk to you, and I needed someone to mediate the situation in case one of use loses their temper,” Alfor sneered at Zarkon.

Zarkon did not move the way his lips stood, which was neutral, but raised an eyebrow, “I see… go ahead Alfor, speak. What is it that you want from me?”

“I want your son away from my company.”

“Your company?” Zarkon laughed. The way he laughed sounded like a villain to Shiro. “You are only the CEO of your New York location; you cannot call it your company. You could have had your own by now if you were not such a fool.”

“I do not care for what you have to say about my position at Voltron Corp. I am here to speak about your son. I know he is up to something and I do not want him near my company nor my daughter.”

“And you think I am going to help you? My son does not even talk to me nor my wife. You are expecting a miracle to happen instead of reality.”

“But I know you know everything your son is up to. No matter what happens between you and that boy, you keep tabs on him. I am not an idiot, Zarkon. I know you know he found a way into my company somehow through the owner’s son and I think you may have something to do with it as well.”

Shiro’s eyes widen. He knew Voltron Corp. and Galra Tech. were competitive with each other, but he did not think he would stoop to this level after years of competition.

“I do not know what you mean, Alfor,” Zarkon leaned back in his chair. “I do know my son has pitched an idea to your boss’s son, but I do not know my son’s motive behind it. He does not tell me anything.”

“Do not bullshit me, Zarkon,” Alfor snapped.

“Listen here, Alfor; I do not need to have my son mess with your company for me; my company does better than Voltron Corp. anyways. He is on his own,” Zarkon raised his voice. “What my son does is not my problem.”

“Well, it should be if he is going to make you look bad for trying to ruin my company.”

“It is not your company, Alfor. And besides, if he does, you could always start your own, yet you were an idiot and lend your ideas to Voltron Corp.”

“I don’t care what you say, Zarkon. I am not like you.”

“Well you should be. If my son ruins “your” company, then you should start looking for a new job. I can use you here at Galra Tech,” he laughed.

“Like I would ever work for a bastard like you,” Alfor spat.

“Your lost than, Alfor. I am not dealing with my son and his antics, so I suggest you leave now. I am tired of seeing your face.”

Alfor got up and fixed his suit and Shiro followed, “the feeling is mutual, Zarkon. I will take my leave, but if your son does anything to my company or my daughter, just know your son will get what he deserves.”

“I do not care, but have fun dealing with my wife. She would not like it if her son is harmed,” he laughed, “you know how my wife is.”

Alfor growled and glared at Zarkon. If he was 40 years younger, he would have jumped over that desk, but he was older and more mature, so he could only wish. “So be it. Shiro, let’s go.”

“Yes sir,” Shiro said and began following Alfor towards the door.

“Takashi Shirogane, was it?” Zarkon said. Shiro stopped but did not turn. Alfor turned however and was about to speak, but Zarkon continued, “if my son ruins Voltron Corp., you are welcome to work with me. If Alfor trusts you enough to be here while we speak, that means you must be good at your job. Alfor may be an idiot for not starting his own company, but he knows how to make a team. So, my offer is on the table. You are welcome to join us here at Galra Tech.”

Shiro swallowed then turned to face Zarkon. “Thank you, but I will not accept your offer no matter the circumstances.”

“Very well, then you will lose just like Alfor.”

“Shiro, let’s go,” Alfor told him, “he just likes using people until he gets what he wants.”

Zarkon’s brows met and his expression turned to anger, “you are a fool, Alfor and you will always be one.”

“The only foolish thing I have ever done in my life was trust you,” Alfor spat, “come on, Shiro, we are leaving.” Alfor headed to the door walked out once he opened it. Shiro quickly followed behind him and the two made their way down the dark hallway and to the elevators.

“Sir, what’s going to happen now?” Shiro asked.

“I do not know, but I am still going to get to the bottom of this.”

 

* * *

 

Zarkon picked up his phone and dialed his son’s number.

“What do you want, father?” Lotor sneered through the phone.

“What exactly are you up to, Lotor?” his father asked.

“That is none of your business, father. I am doing what you should have done a long time ago and something you couldn’t do.”

“That is not you to decide. You are foolish to think you will get away with this.”

“I am not foolish! I am not a chicken shit like you!”

“Do not shout at me boy! Is it because of that Alfor’s whore of a daughter!?”

“She’s not a whore!”

“That girl will never love you again, and that is your fault! You ruin Voltron Corp; you taint my company’s name for being my blood!”

“I do not care about your stupid company nor Voltron Corp. What I want is Allura back, and this is the only way that I can!”

“You’re crazy, boy! If you are sent to jail for that girl, you are not my son anymore.”

“I wish I was never your son in the first place! You will see; I will get her back even if I have to ruin your name and Voltron Corp!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo much has happened in this chapter. We got Acxa plotting, Allura might wanna leave because of Lotor, and Zarkon comes into the story now like MINDBLOW LOL. Tell me what you guys think! I think I put wayyyyy to much drama here but then again, wait till the future chapters lol.


	38. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy. Here for a friday upload lol. It's kinda short I guess, but shit happens in here so I hope that makes up for the length. Anyways enjoy!

Now it was the very end of September and Voltron Corp had bad news. The boss’s son was not budging, and the daughter could not help as much as she tried. Until they heard from their father, she had lacked the power of doing anything for the company, so his son had all the power to do what he wanted, and that was have Lotor work with them.

Allura paced back and forth in her father’s office and Shiro tried to calm her down, yet it was not helping.

“I swear Lotor did something to the boss’s son because he knows the history between Galra Tech and Voltron Corp! I am sure he paid him or blackmailed him, who knows, but what I do know is something is not right here!” Allura said and she kept pacing back and forth.

“I agree, daughter, but how can we even prove that?” Alfor asked.

“May I suggest something? If that is the case,” Shiro butted in.

Allura stopped and looked at her boyfriend with her eyebrow raised, “what do you suggest, Shiro?”

“We have three people in this company that may be able to use their brains together and help us get some information.”

“And who may that be?” Alfor asked.

“The Holt siblings and Hunk. Hunk is very smart, and we have the hacker siblings. With all of them combines, we might be able to figure out if there is some blackmail going on or any other information that we do not know about.”

Allura sucked her teeth and walked over to her boyfriend now, “Shiro, that won’t work.”

“You don’t know unless we try. There I always a way to track things nowadays and, I know Pidge especially, can probably hack the government if they wanted to, so this will be nothing hard for them to do.”

“Are you sure about their skills, Shiro?” Alfor asked.

“I am, sir. I knew Matt and Pidge for a long time, and I know they can. Pidge has extraordinary skills especially. Nothing can block Pidge from hacking them.”

Alfor placed his thumb on his chin and thought for a moment. “But that does not stop Lotor from coming into this building and working with us. What are we going to do about that?”

“We would have to work with him, then,” Allura said.

Shiro and Alfor looked at her. “Allura, we cannot,” said her father.

“We have no choice now, but if he works with us, we can get close to him and I think hacking him would be easier if we have the relationship between his company and ours.”

“But you should not work with him, Allura. It sounds like a plan that would work, but we can all agree that you being around him would not be a great idea,” said Alfor.

“I know, but who else would be able to get close to him? I am the only one that can.”

“Allura, no! Please,” Shiro told her and put his hands on her shoulders, “you cannot be around him; I will not stand by it.”

“I can do what I want, Shiro, and what I want is Lotor to be out of here and my life and the only way to do that is to play along with his little game, then beat him at it.”

“Allura, do not think about putting yourself in that situation. You know how that bastard is,” Alfor told her.

“Exactly, I know how he is, so I am perfect for the job.”

“Allura, please think about what you are saying. Who knows what he could do to you!” Shiro begged her.

“I know what I am saying, Shiro. I have to do this. I have to make sure he stays away from me and the only way of doing that is ruining him before he does something to me.”

“He can hurt you, Allura! And he will be revengeful!” her father shouted at her. “I need you to take a leave immediately. We will handle this. I do not want you here.

“But father, I-”

“No, Allura. You are taking your leave and if not, I will have to fire you,” Alfor told her. “So, you decide.”

“What!? But I cannot do that, and you will not fire me!”

“Yes, I can, and I will if I have to. You either take the leave or I will fire you.”

Allura glared at her father. She was angry and wanted to do whatever it takes to ruin Lotor, but she also did not want to be fire nor take a leave of absence. She figured that would not help anything, and that her being the one to take down Lotor was their only hope. But what she wanted to do did come with risks.

“Allura, please, take the leave. We will deal with him. You will still be paid and, you may even be able to work from home. I do not want anything to happen to you and what if I can’t be there to protect you if something happened?” Shiro begged her.

“Shiro, I want to get him out of my life so that we do not have to worry about him,” she said to him, “and if I cannot get him away from me, I will leave like I said, and I do not want to.”

“I know, Allura, I understand that but what I am worried about is your safety. He is dangerous and I would rather deal with him for you.”

“Daughter, we will handle it, I promise you. Please just take the leave,” Alfor told her.

Allura looked at her father, then back at Shiro. Shiro looked devastated and hurt, and she knew he did not want to lose her. She did not want to lose him either. She did not want to leave because of him, but Lotor coming back into her life made her want to. “I’ll take my leave but if it does not work, I either leave or participate in the plan.”

“Allura, no, you will not participate regardless,” her father told her. “Just trust us; we will handle it.”

“But then he will ruin the company too! I will be the one who will be able to stop him.”

“And how is that, Allura? How do you plan on stopping him?”

“Don’t worry, I have a plan. Do your best to stop him, but just know, I know where to hit Lotor the worst.”

 

* * *

 

“So, you want us to hack anything that has information including Lotor and the boss’s son, am I correct?” Pidge asked.

“Yes, that is exactly what we want you to do. We need you, Matt and Hunk to do this,” Shiro told them.

“I do not need these two,” they pointed at their brother and friend, “I can do this alone.”

“Hey, I know how to hack just as good as you!” Matt shouted at them.

“But I’m obviously more superior, Matt; get over it.”

“Look, Pidge, I know you can, but just in case, take the extra hands you need. I need this to work,” Shiro said, “I need to get rid of Lotor somehow.”

“Fine,” they sucked their teeth and groaned.

“Thank you, Pidge, I hope you all can help us well,” Allura now said.

“Don’t worry, I got this,” they said, “so when do we start?”

“Today. Lotor is coming in this afternoon, so I need you to do anything you can to hack him while he’s in the building for now. I know you can figure out what to do after.”

“Okay, just tell me when he’s in the building and I will get started.”

 

* * *

 

Allura packed her things before Lotor arrived. Romelle and Lance helped her out to make sure Lotor actually thought she quit, so they empty out anything that belong to her.

“That stupid asshole taking you away from us,” Lance cursed, “I hope he fucking chokes.”

“You and me both,” Allura sighed. She packed the last box and stared out the window that showed the city streets. She wanted to be a part of this, but it was not her moment yet. But soon, she thought, her chance will come. “Romelle, Lance, please make sure Lotor does not bother with Shiro. I do not need that bastard to do anything to him.”

“We will try, Allura. But don’t worry, I’m sure Shiro can handle it. He’s pretty tough and, he is probably way stronger than Lotor,” Lance said.

“Yes, but I do not want my boyfriend to get arrested and hurt.”

“He won’t. Look, I’ll watch over him for you, so don’t worry. Plus, Keith is not going to let anyone do anything to Shiro; you know how his temper is.”

Allura sighed, “I forgot how hot-headed Keith can be and how you want to kill Lotor; now I have to worry about you two as well.”

“We will be okay, don’t worry about us. We are big boys, Allura,” he smiled at her.

Allura looked at Lance as he smiled at her. She could not help but feel like she was getting everyone involved in her mess and she hated herself for it. She did not want anything to happen to her friends and her boyfriend, yet because Lotor has not back down and her father wants her out of the office for the time being, so it was hard to prevent any of it.

“Allura, we have to go now,” Romelle said, “it’s better we leave as soon as possible.”

“Alright, I’m done here then. Let’s get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

Lotor walked in the room with the group of women from last time behind him. Alfor and Shiro glared at Lotor, and Shiro especially wanted to wipe the smirk off Lotor’s face as he walked in.

“Nice to see you again, Alfor. I’m sure you are angry to see me,” Lotor laughed.

“Watch yourself, boy, you are on my shit list,” Alfor sneered at him.

Lotor’s smirk fell and he glared at Alfor, “why, we cannot have that, Alfor, we are working together now.”

“I do not care. I may not own the company, but this is my territory and I can do whatever I feel like doing.”

“Alfor, enough,” Luxia butted in. “Lotor you sit and speak, or you could leave. You are wasting our time here.” One thing about Luxia is that she does not play around, so Alfor knew to keep her around for instead of other projects she was in charge of at the moment. Luxia would do anything for Allura, since she saw her as family, and she knew about Lotor’s ways. Luxia was not going to let him get his way either.

“Very well, Luxia, I understand,” Lotor told her, “Acxa, Ezor, Zethrid, Narti, find a seat.”

“Yes, sir,” they all said at the same time and say first.

Lotor sat in between the four women and folded his hands together, “where is Allura? I’m sure she would not want to miss out on our collaboration. I know how much she likes to participate in projects.”

Shiro’s hand curled up into a fist underneath the table. He wanted to slam his face against the table, but all he could do now is keep his cool.

“She will not be a part of this project because she had quit,” said Alfor, “she does not want to be around you whatsoever.”

“Now, I do not think that is true, Alfor. I know you are lying. She loves this company.”

“I am not. She would rather be jobless than work with you.”

Shiro could tell Lotor was angry. His expression changed completely, and he seemed less interested being there now.

“So, I’m guessing this man,” Lotor looked at Shiro now, “is going to be the one working with us on this collaboration. I hope you are as good as they say, Takashi Shirogane.”

“Yes, I am. I am involved in most big projects in this company, so you will be seeing me until the end,” Shiro glared back at him.

“Well then, how about we get to know each other more since we are now working together. How about we meet outside of the office for lunch tomorrow, my treat.”

“No thank you, I rather not.”

“Oh, come on, I won’t bite,” Lotor smirked.

Shiro hated that smirk of his and wondered how Allura was able to look at him for over ten years. Shiro hated him and knew he was up to something my inviting him, but then again, this could be the chance to tell him off. “Fine, but I cannot tomorrow. I will tell you when I am available.”

“Great, now that that’s settled, let’s talk business.”

 

* * *

 

“Shiro, why did you agree?” Allura said through her phone. She was not happy about it and knew Lotor might already have a hunch about them. She did not want to risk it.

“He’s not going to find out anything. I know what I am doing. He wants to know about me, so I’ll give him information about me that is not true,” Shiro told her.

“But that woman knows you.”

“She does not know me completely. I have not seen her in years, so she does not know anything about my life within the years we did not see each other. Don’t worry Allura, I already have a plan.”

“Do you think he found out about us somehow?”

Shiro swallowed, “he won’t and if anything, I already have a way to make him think that we are not.”

“And how would you manage that?” she asked.

“I… I have old pictures of my ex and I in my dropbox that I would use for my old phone. If I sign back on to it, I can get pictures of us and tell him I’m with him and not you. I think it can work.”

“O-old photos?”

“I know you might be wondering why I would have some, but I have not seen those photos since he and I broke up. It’s not like I kept them there because I still want to be with him or something, it’s just something I never deleted since I do not use that phone anymore,” Shiro told her.

“I see…Well use it then. If it may help us, then do so.”

“Are you bothered by it?” he asked. “Once this is over, I will for sure, delete them.”

“I’m fine, Shiro, besides, it might be our luck that you kept those pictures for this moment.”

Shiro could not help but feel like she was bothered by it regardless, but like she said, it might be a good think he did not delete them. “okay then. I’ll look through them and save a few to my phone so he thinks that we are not together. Hopefully, it will work.”

* * *

 

The following week; now October, Shiro met Lotor for lunch. Lotor picked a somewhat fancy place to eat, in which Shiro raised a brow at. They say in a small private room to eat, however, which he realized Lotor was actually up to something like he thought.

“I’m glad you made it, Takashi,” Lotor smiled at him, “please, sit.”

Shiro nodded and sat across from him, “call me Shiro; everyone calls me that.”

“Very well than, Shiro. What would you like to eat? Don’t be afraid and pick anything from the menu.”

“I am actually not that hungry; I had a big breakfast; I’ll just take some water.”

Lotor’s brows furrowed and he glared at Shiro, “are you sure? You do not need to be shy.”

“I am sure; thank you though.”

“Well if that’s what you want then fine,” Lotor said then called for the waiter. The waiter came in quickly and asked Lotor what he would like, in which he ordered water for Shiro and his meal. The waiter nodded then left them alone again in the small private room. “So, _Shiro,_ how long have you been working for Voltron Corp.?” he asked.

“Almost three years soon,” Shiro said quickly.

“I see… do you enjoy working for Alfor?”

“He is probably the best man I have ever worked for.”

“I bet you do. He seems to be very fond of you. May I ask why?”

Shiro shrugged and kept a straight face, “maybe it’s because I meet his standards as an employee. As you know, I have been involved in most of the major projects during my time there. He trusts me with them, and I make sure it stays that way.”

“How about Allura? Are you friends?”

Straight to the point. Shiro figured he would be. He already told Acxa they were friends, so he could not say no now. “Yes, we are friends.”

“How close of friends are you two,” Lotor asked, now putting both elbows on the table and resting his chin on his hands.

“What are you implying, Lotor?” Shiro asked. Shiro was going to get to the bottom of it first.

“I just want to know how _friendly_ , you and Allura are.”

“We are just good friends, that’s all.”

“Are you sure about that? Do you have any interest in her romantically?”

“No, I do not. I only see her as a friend. I have a boyfriend that I have been with for many years.”

“A boyfriend? I hope you are not lying to me, Shiro.”

Shiro took his phone out and pulled up an old picture of him and Adam before they had broken up. He faced the phone towards Lotor and showed him, “I am not, this is my boyfriend. I am not interested in Allura whatsoever. She is just a friend. Do you think I am lying because you thought you could do something to me if I was?”

“Absolutely not. It is just that Allura told me she wanted to be with someone else, so I assumed it was you.”

“Well it’s not. She’s with someone else who treats her well, unlike you that is.”

“Excuse me?” Lotor said. He was now angry.

“I know what you did to her, so don’t play dumb. We are friends, so of course she told me. You think you are going to get her back but you’re not. She already left the company thanks to you trying to come back into her life when no one asked for you. I suggest you just scrap the collaboration and leave Voltron Corp. alone because you are not going to ever be with Allura again. You think you’re slick, but you’re not. I know your true intentions. We all do. So, leave and save the embarrassment of your company. Find someone else who will deal with you and leave Allura out of it.”

Lotor growled, got up from the chair, and slammed on the table, “who the hell do you think you are talking to like that!? You do not know nothing!”

“I know you are a piece of shit who does not deserve someone like Allura!” Shiro shouted back and got up from his seat as well, “you think she will love you again, but she won’t. You cannot force her to either. So, take the loss and leave!”

“You do not know who you are messing with, Shirogane, but I suggest you do not try me.”

“I don’t care. None of us are going to let you get near her, so don’t even think about it. If you do something to her, be ready for the consequences, because I’m not the only one who wants to beat the fuck out of you!”

“Do not threaten me!”

“I already did!” Shiro shouted back, “so I suggest you back the hell up!”

The waiter stumbled in after hearing the shouting, “Excuse me, may I ask if everything is alright? We are hearing shouting coming from this room and my manager wanted me to come check,” the man said nervously.

Shiro stopped glaring at Lotor then turned to the waiter. “It’s fine, I will be leaving anyways. Thank you.” Shiro glared back at Lotor once more, then began to head out the room.

Lotor sat back down and banged on the table causing the waiter to jump a little. “Get out,” he told the waiter.

“Y-yes, sir,” he responded then quickly made his way out the room.

“That bastard is just like the rest of her stupid friends,” Lotor said to himself, “but don’t worry, Shirogane, I will get my way if you like it or not.”

* * *

 

Shiro walked into the office and made his way to the private room that was given to the Holt’s and Hunk to do their job in hacking Lotor. He wanted to see how far they got in the past two days and hoped there was some progress being made.

“Okay, tell me what you guys got,” Shiro said as he took a seat.

“Well,” Pidge pushed their glasses up, “Lotor has a great security system, but of course that won’t stop me. I can get through it, but it will take time. I can tell he has used some Galra Tech coding, yet added his own, so he knew what he was doing. He’s smart, but not as smart as me of course.”

“It will be easier if we found a way to get into any device owned by him and his company so we could test it out and not get caught,” said Matt.

“We won’t get caught regardless. I know what I’m doing; have a little more faith in me will ya,” Pidge groaned,

“But it will also help us get through his stuff easier,” Hunk now said, “even if it’s not his own device, we can still use a device with his programing to test things out. It’s our best bet.”

“And how in the hell are we going to do that?” Pidge said, “we can’t just be like, “hey can I have that computer of yours?” He will be suspicious.”

“Pidge is right, we will have trouble getting something with his programing,” Shiro sighed, “I already told him off so there’s no friendship coming from the two of us. I can’t get close to him.”

“What about using Allura?” Pidge suggested.

“What!? NO! No way in HELL, would I let Allura get close to him!” Shiro shouted at them, “Last time they met alone, he threatened her and grabbed her. I do not need that happening to her again or worse!”

“But look at it! She will be able to help us!”

Shiro shook his head, “no, I will not let her. It’s either you find another way, or we will figure out how to get one of their devices to hack.”

“Fine, we will,” Pidge groaned, “you’re making it harder for us.”

“Well I’m worried about Allura’s safety, Pidge, so find another way.” Shiro stormed out of the office and the team all looked at each other.

Matt looked at his sibling who rolled their eyes. “He’s going to be so angry when he finds out you already asked, Pidge.”

Pidge adjusted their glasses and folded their hands together, “well, Allura wanted us to keep her updated and she beat him to finding out how we can do this. As long as Allura can do it, he won’t know. She’s the only one who can do it now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro coming for Lotor was so satisfying to write lol. But also is Allura going to see Lotor alone!!?? Find out next upload! lol Anyways tell me what you think and thanks for reading like always!


	39. Confronting Lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy. I meant to get this out in the morning but like I have been redoing my room and had a bunch of things to do so before I go to bed, I'm uploading lol. 
> 
> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM DARK TO SOME, SO PLEASE BE CAUTIOUS. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you like the dramaaaa. There's a lot in this chapter.

Allura looked up at the building she was about to enter. It was an old factory building that was renovated for offices, which Allura rolled her eyes at how hipster Lotor made his company. She took in a deep breath in, wondering if she was going to regret this or not, and walked into the building. She stopped by security and told them she was there to see the owner of Thayserix, Lotor’s company. The security guard called the office and told her she could go up to the 11th floor, which was where it was located in. Allura thanked the man, made her way to the elevators and up to the 11th floor. Her heart began to beat fast with adrenaline, especially since she was going to see Lotor alone and knew it most likely would be like the first time they met alone, which was bad. When she reached the floor, two of Lotor’s girl group stood in front of it; Zethrid and Ezor.

Allura glared at the two women as she made her way out of the elevator and they glared at her back. Both had expressionless looks on their face, so Allura decided to match them. “So, I am guessing you two are here to escort me to Lotor. Am I right?”

“Lotor told us to allow you into his office and wait for him there, so follow us,” said the tallest woman, Zethrid.

“Where is he?” Allura asked.

“He went to see your friend; the tall, buff one. You should have known that since you two are friends,” the woman with the pink hair then said.

“I quit working at Voltron Corp. and my friends do not tell me every single thing. I also do not want to know what is happening between both companies; that’s none of my business anymore.”

“I guess your friends are not as good as they seem to be, huh?” Ezor laughed. “Anyways, follow us. I’m tired of standing here looking stupid.” Ezor walked first then Zethrid and Allura followed behind her. As they made their way through the office, he could see that Lotor had many employees already and wondered how he could afford it. She wondered if he took his father’s money or had connections through his father’s investors, but she knew he did not do it on his own; not while working at Galra Tech under his father. His father did not trust him enough to give him what he should have for his skills. They stopped in front of a black, glass door, in which Ezor opened it, and they made their way into Lotor’s office. “Lotor told us to make you comfortable, so do you want like water or whatever?” Ezor sighed and rolled her eyes.

“No, I am alright, thank you. How long do I have to wait for him?” Allura asked.

“He should be here in about ten minutes,” Zethrid answered.

“I see… may I have a seat then while I wait in here?”

“Yeah, whatever,” Zethrid said.

Allura raised a brow and hated how rude these women were, but she came here to do something, and she did not want to tell them how they were acting. She ignored it instead, took a seat on one of the empty chairs in his office and crossed one leg over the other, making herself comfortable. “Are you two going to stay here and watch me while I wait?”

“No, we will be outside. He told us to leave you alone because he did not want us to make you uncomfortable,” said Ezor, “so, we will leave. BUT, do not touch anything. Lotor knows when something is out of place.”

“Will do,” Allura nodded.

The two women made their way out the office and closed the door behind them. Allura quickly took her phone out and texted Pidge.

 

_Allura: I’m in. Now what? I don’t think I can turn on the computer or he will know. What can I do?_

_Pidge: All you have to do is put the thing I gave you on the back of the motherboard. He probably won’t notice it and once he turns his computer on, I will be able to hack it no problem and discreetly._

_Allura: Okay. I got it. Where do I insert it?_

_Pidge: most motherboards have more than one USB outlet, so I just need you to put it on one that he will not notice._

_Allura: Okay._

Luckily, Lotor’s office was not made of glass walls like the door, since she knew how big he was on privacy. She looked around for cameras then, took the small USB out of her purse and quickly made her way to his desk. She went on her hands and knees to search for a USB outlet, and finally found one and put it in quickly. She got back up and made her way back to her seat then fixed her hair, so it did not look like she was just on her hands and knees trying to find a USB outlet. She took her phone out and texted Pidge again.

 

_Allura: It’s in._

_Pidge: Great. If you can, find a way to get him to turn the computer on while you are there just in case, he catches it before we can hack it._

_Allura: Okay._

The door of the office swung open and Allura jumped in her seat. She told herself to calm down since her heart was beating quickly.

“Allura, you have finally come to see me,” said the voice that wanted to make her throw up.

She flattened the bottom of her black skirt and stood up. She turned to him and spotted the man whose hair matched hers, smiling at her. “I knew you wanted to see me, Lotor.”

“I did,” he laughed. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand, but she pulled it away, causing him to frown. “No need to be like that, Allura.”

“There is a need to be like that, Lotor,” she glared up at him. “Sit, I need to speak with you.”

He looked at her and nodded, then took a seat across from her. “What do we need to talk about, Allura?”

“Why are you doing this? Huh? Why are you messing with Voltron Corp.? Why don’t you just leave me alone?”

“Because I love you, Allura. I want you back. I already told you that,” he said as he unbuttoned his black blazer and loosened his dark purple tie.

“But I do not love you, Lotor. I do not love you anymore. I was with you for ten years and you were not loyal to me like I was to you. I loved you with all my heart and I gave you all of me, and yet you cheated on me behind my back. You had me wait to be married because you did not want to commit to me.”

“I can change, Allura. I promise you.”

“How do I know you are not going to do it again? Huh? How do I know you will be loyal to me?”

“I do not know, but I can show you.”

“No, Lotor, you cannot. Do you know what I went through after I caught you? I did not show up to work for days and I had to get myself tested because I did not know who the hell you slept with and if you used protection or not. I was scared! I went into depression and went to therapy to help myself get back to where I needed. Lotor, you ruined me.”

“Allura, I am so sorry,” he said to her, but she did not believe it. She knew he was a manipulator. “I am a bad person, and I am sorry. When I lost you, I realized that I fucked up.”

“Because of you, I ruined my relationship with my parents, friends and family. I took your side always over theirs. You made me look like a fool.” A tear fell down Allura’s cheek because of the thought of the times she screwed up and fought with Romelle, Amara and her parents because of him. She thought about how she could have lost them if she they did not forgive her.

“I am sorry I did that to you. I was jealous of how close you were with them and I wanted you for myself. I thought Romelle was in love with you and I did not want you to leave me for her because she was also your best friend. I wanted to be the one to love you.”

“But you had no need to be like that! I told you there was nothing romantic between Romelle and I! I loved you and only you! Yet you did not take my word for it!”

“I know and I cannot say nothing else but that I apologize!”

“But what about the other woman, Lotor? What were you looking for in them? I had sex with you anytime you asked. Why did you have to have sex with other women? Was I not satisfying you enough? Did you think I was not good in bed? What was it, Lotor? Why those other women?”

“I do not know. They would come on to me and-”

“You did not have to go for it! You had me! That is not an excuse!” Allura was angry. How dare he justify his actions of sleeping with other women.

“You’re right, I have no excuse. But I promise I won’t do it again.” Lotor got up from his seat, walked over to Allura and knelt down, “please, Allura. Leave that man and take me back. I promise to give you everything. I’ll even let you own part of my company. We can run it together.” He tried to grab her hand again, but she pulled it away and looked away from him.

“You think that is enough? You think that is what I want?” she said, trying to stay strong and not stutter her words, “what I wanted was for you to love me and you did not even give that to me.” She looked back at him now and glared at him with her brows furrowing in anger, “you had one job, and that was to love me like I loved you. But yet, you could not even to that for me. Nothing you do will change my mind now. You cannot force me to love you again, Lotor. Just let me live in peace, please.”

Lotor got up and looked down at her with an expressionless look now. “It’s because of him, isn’t it? You are with that man Takashi Shirogane.”

“I do not know what you are insinuating, but he is my friend. I am not with him,” she lied. She kept a straight face to keep him from seeing right through her.

“I know you’re with him, do not lie to me!” he raised his voice.

“I am not!” she raised her voice back. “He is with someone; he has a boyfriend!”

“You are lying, Allura! What does that man have that I don’t? He is a nobody!”

“I am not lying, and he is not a nobody! He is my friend and he is a good man! He puts his friends before himself! He has done it with me, and he has done it with everyone else I am friends with! He is not a bad man. Don’t you dare think about doing anything to him!”

“You think I’m stupid, don’t you! Don’t you hear how you speak about him!? It’s obvious!” he yelled and pointed at her. “I have proof too!”

“What are you talking about!?” she yelled back. She was nervous. He was watching her. Lotor went to his desk and pulled out a folder from a stack he had laying there and walked back to Allura. He opened it and she saw photos of her and Shiro. “You were spying on me! How fucking dare you!”

Lotor took out one of the photos and presented it to her, “you made me!” he said shoving the photo towards her face. “That is him and that is you in his car!” he took out another photo, “and that is you two going into an apartment building and holding his hand! You just don’t go to any man’s apartment at that time and hold your friend’s hand like that!”

“That does not mean anything!”

“It does! You are with him! Why are you with him!? He isn’t me!”

“You’re right! He isn’t you! He is better than you!”

“So, you are with him!”

 

She could not take it anymore.

 

“You know what!? Yes, I am with him! He is a good man and I… I love him! I hated him because of you! I thought any man that wanted to be nice to me was only doing it to hurt me like you did! But he is the complete opposite to how you are! He does anything for me, even if I am harsh towards him. Unlike you, he defended out relationship against my father! You did not do that! Instead, you told my father you were not going to deal with him because I was going to choose you over his word anyways! Shiro did not do that! He told my father he loved me and wanted to be with me! He begged him to accept us! He was willing to lose his job over me! You did not even do that!” Tears began running down her face, “Shiro treats my friends and my family good! When I need him the most, he comes running! If I feel down, he brings me back up! You never did that! You would let me feel down! You would not come running when I need you and instead would say you needed to work, and that you cannot see me! He is a better man than you will ever be!”

Lotor was angry. He grabbed her by both her wrists and pushed her back into the chair. He then hovered over her and she tried to get lose from his grip while he pinned her down, but she couldn’t.

“Get off me you bastard!” Allura shouted at him.

“You really think he’s better than me, Allura? He’s using you! That man only wants your father’s money and position!” he snapped at her. “Watch, he is going to leave you once he gets his way!” He got closer to her face and she turned her head, “he won’t fuck you the way I did. He won’t satisfy you the way I would.”

“Ha! You think you are better than him? You don’t know him! He’s not a fraud like you!” she yelled, “and besides, you are right, he does not fuck me the way you did but you never satisfied me enough at all! He’s actually better than you. He fucks me and makes sure I’m satisfied before he leaves. He fucks me soft or rough; whatever I want and does not complain. He gives without receiving. I do not have to beg him to give; he decides that on his own and loves doing it. He makes me cum while you barely could because you only thought about satisfying yourself!”

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Lotor yelled in her face.

“No!” she yelled then kneed him in his groin. Lotor let go of her and stood up to hold where she hit him. “You’re pathetic, you know that,” she now laughed, “you think you are so perfect, and everyone wants you or wants to be you, but they don’t. Grow the fuck up, Lotor.”

He glared up at her; still in pain from where she hit him, “you will regret it, Allura. You will regret leaving me.”

“What are you going to do? Kill me? If you kill me, then you still don’t get me. Don’t be a fool and go to jail for a woman who does not love you. You won’t do good in jail anyways. Your father won’t even spend a dime on a lawyer for you, so you’re better off leaving me the hell alone.” she told him. “Let me live in fucking peace. All I want to do is live my life without you involved. Get over me! Fix yourself and find someone who will deal with you! I am not that woman anymore. I love Shiro and if you hurt him, you will be sorry, believe me. I will come for you. If you hurt him, you still won’t have me. So, do not even think about it!”

Lotor stood up and began walking towards her slowly. “You are _nothing_ but a pathetic woman who needs someone to make her feel whole,” he spat, “you are a stuck-up bitch who thinks she is above everyone. That’s why you are so hated at your own job.”

“Think whatever you want, Lotor. Nothing is going to change the fact that I hate you more than anything. You are not even helping your case,” she told him. She stood her ground as he got closer to her and was not fazed by him. She was not backing down. “Leave me alone. Leave everyone I love and care about alone. Do not embarrass yourself.”

“You will regret leaving me. You are going to be miserable for the rest of your life without me. All you say about that bastard is a lie; he does not make you happy. That is why you had to see me before you were with him; you still love me.”

“You really think you are that special? I saw you so that I could tell you how much I hate you and how you fucked me up. I do not love you at all. You mean nothing to me, and I wasted more than half my life trying to get you to love me like a fool! You never loved me. You loved only yourself.”

Lotor began to laugh evilly. “You,” he pointed at her, “you see that attitude of yours? It’s ugly. If anyone was a fool, it was me. I should have let you catch me with another woman a long time ago.”

“Yeah, you should of. It would have helped me out sooner.”

“You’re making a mistake.”

“The only mistake in my life I have ever made was wasting my time with you.” Allura turned from him and grabbed her bag from the seat she was in before, then turned back to him. “As I said, if you do anything, ANYTHING, to hurt Shiro or even anyone I love, you will sure regret it.”

“You were right about one thing; it’s not worth going to jail for a woman. Especially a woman as stupid and pathetic as you,” he told her.

“I feel bad for the next woman you come across.”

“I feel bad for that stupid bastard to deal with a pathetic woman like you.”

“Great, the feeling is mutual,” she spat then headed out the door. She heard Lotor throw several things on the floor, but hope the computer was not one of them. She brushed off her skirt and pushed her hair behind her shoulders then, began to walk towards the elevators. On her way there, she spotted the four woman that worked with him. They glared at her as she did back and decided to stop in front of them. “You all, as women, should be ashamed of yourselves for working for a man who does not know how to treat woman.”

“Excuse me?” Zethrid got up and said but was held back by Acxa.

“Zethrid, don’t let her get to you,” Acxa told her, but glared at Allura.

“Leave while you all can; he’s not worth the pay he give you all,” Allura said as her last words then began to walk past them. She made her way to the elevator and pressed the button. She then felt a hand touch her arm, causing her to whip around, almost hitting the person who grabbed her, but then hesitated when she saw who it was. “Do not touch me.”

“What did he do to you?” the almost violet haired woman asked.

“Besides the cheating and manipulation all those years? Oh, wait, you knew about that, didn’t you, Acxa” Allura told her.

“I mean right before you left,” Acxa told her. “What did he do to you when you were in his office?”

“He called me a pathetic bitch and tried to pin me down because I do not want to be with him and I hate him,” Allura said crossing her arms. “Do yourself a favor and leave while you can. You know what he has done to me in the past, what makes you think he will not do the same to you.”

“I am not with him,” Acxa said at her.

“I know you have something with him either way; I am not stupid. That also does not matter, especially to him.” When the doors of the elevator opened, Allura turned away from Acxa and walked into the elevator, “do not be fooled by him like I was.” Allura pressed the button and the elevator doors closed, leaving Acxa alone now.

Acxa’s hand turned into a fist. She then began walking back towards the other three women she worked closely with.

“What did you tell her?” Ezor asked as she flipped her pink ponytail and looked down at her manicure.

“Nothing. I just told her she will regret what she had done. She does not know that Lotor is going to ruin Voltron Corp. now.”

“Well, that’s her fault now,” Ezor sighed and shrugged. “We will just have to stand by and get ready for the show.”

“Did any of you check up on Lotor?”

“No. He’s probably having a fit anyways. It’s best to leave him alone,” said Zethrid.

“I’ll go check up on him, then.”

“Are you sure about that?” Zethrid asked.

“Yes, I’m sure. Just stay here.” Acxa headed to Lotor’s office. Once she reached the door, she took a deep breath in the knocked on it. Lotor did not answer, so she knocked again.

“GO AWAY!” he shouted.

Acxa ignored him and opened the door anyways. “Lotor, are you-”

“I said go away! Get out, Acxa!” he shouted at her as he got up from his office chair and banged his fist on his desk. Acxa was taken aback by the way he yelled at her and by the look of his face. He was angry and seemed to have teared up from anger. She looked around the room to see files everywhere, seats flipped back, and décor plants with broken vases.

“Lotor,” she said as she walked over to the front of his desk; stepping over the broken vase and papers. “She is not worth the stress and anger. You are better off without her.”

“Shut up! You do not know what you are talking about!” he snapped at her.

Acxa swallowed and looked into Lotor’s aggressive eyes, “I do. You already tried everything in your power to try and get her back, but she does not want you. Move on from her and just become more successful than she is and that company. It is not worth losing your money and company. _She_ is not worth losing your money and company.”

“I will do whatever the hell I want; know your place, Acxa. Get the hell out of my office before I fire you.”

Acxa did not know what to say, so she stood quiet for a moment before speaking again, “yes, sir.” She nodded then made her way out of his office. She took her phone out of her black slack’s pocket and began to text a familiar number.

 

_Meet me at the same place, same time tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF!!! Allura told Lotor off!!!! Is Acxa regretting doing Lotor's dirty work??? Find out Next week on, "I Hate You But Now I Love You!"
> 
> But seriously, it will be like next week because the next chapter is a little different and I hope you guys are interested in knowing about Allura's past ( SPOILERS BTW!) 
> 
> ANYWAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!


	40. Allura's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Sorry for the delay! I have been very busy and I might just be super busy for the text 2-3 weaks, so uploads might be once a week for now. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! I made this extra chapter like two weeks ago because I wanted everyone to see a bit of Allura's past with Lotor, so I hope you guys like it!

Allura and Lotor knew each other since they were younger. Their mothers were once friends and did almost everything together since their husbands did the same with each other. They would dress up their children in the cutest clothing, take pictures of them while they slept beside each other, and always had playdates while they grew older.

When they were seven, that was when Allura started to develop a crush on Lotor. She would tease him as if she did not like him, but deep down, she liked him a lot. Lotor, on the other hand, did not really like her because she teased him and thought she was annoying. When she would ask to play, he would tell her no and started to tell his mother he did not want any more playdates with Allura. When that happened, Allura grew sad, and begged her mother to take her over to the Galra household, in order to apologize. Lotor did not accept at first, but was forced to by his mother, in which he then replied, “fine, mother said I _have_ to accept your apology.”

When they were nine, that was when their father’s became enemies. Zarkon tried to ruin Voltron Corp., the company they both worked at together and jumpstarted their careers. After that, their families told their children that they cannot speak to each other ever again, which caused Allura heartbreak. She still liked Lotor then and cried because she thought she would never see him again at that point. Romelle never liked Lotor since Lotor would always be cold to Allura, in which she replied, “Allura, maybe it is best that way.” Allura was mad at Romelle when she said that, but she knew how Romelle felt about him and instead, ignored her.

When they were 14, they met again in secondary school. He had transferred to her school without his parents knowing Allura was also there, but he did not say anything and neither did she. They were in the same class for History and the teacher put him right next to her. She did not talk to him while he was there until the teacher had paired them up during class for a pair project. When that happened, Allura thought it was meant to be. She ran to Romelle and Amara right after class and told them. Amara said, “are you really still into him?” and Romelle said, “your parents are going to kill you for not telling them that he was even in the school if they find out.” Allura reassured Romelle that her parents won’t know, especially since they were busy and when it came to parent teacher conference, they never bothered going since Allura was an A+ student. So, they would not run into the Galra’s, who also never showed up for Lotor. It was their secret. Allura worked up the courage to ask him if they can work on their project after school at the library, which he told her he couldn’t. She felt like she was being rejected by him already. He told her she needed to work on her part of the project, and he would work on his alone, which Allura took it as he was not interested and hated her like their parents hated each other. The day before the project was due, he asked her if they can see each other at the library after school, which she agreed to go, thinking he might have changed his mind about her. She felt like she was on cloud nine when they were at the library together. She imagined him and her alone in the farthest corner of the library and fantasized about him pushing her against a bookcase; passionately kissing her, though that was not what actually happened. He only took charge on what their presentation would look like and made sure they were not there for more than an hour, since he claimed he had other places to be. She hated how her dreams were crushed, but still enjoyed their short amount of time alone together. When they presented their project the next day, he did not talk to her again for about two years. When she looked at him, he would look away and when they had to work in groups in other classes, he would only respond to the other group members, not her.

When she was 16, Romelle was outed by some of the mean girls in the school and everyone found out she was lesbian. Romelle cried because people made fun of her, but of course, Allura and Amara had her back. Rumors started to go around that Romelle and Allura were together, which she of course denied it and said they were just best friends. One day before class, a few of the soccer players of the school asked Allura if she would do things with Romelle in front of them, in which she cursed them out and called them disgusting. When she pushed them away, one of the boys, who was the captain of the team, grabbed her and called her names. He told her she should not talk back to him because she should know who his father was. Allura kicked him and punched him in the face, causing the guy to fall on the floor. He called her a bitch as he held on to his jaw where she hit him, and tasted blood in his mouth from his busted lip. When he got up, he was more aggressive this time and wanted to get back at Allura for what she did, though he did not get the chance. Lotor stopped him. Lotor assured them that Allura and Romelle were just friends, since he knew them from when they were younger. The guy did not say anything because with Lotor’s reputation in the school, no one messed with him. Lotor threatened them that if they ever come near Allura again, he will hurt them and repeated what the captain said to Allura; “do you know who _my_ father is?” The boys nodded and left Allura alone. Lotor looked at Allura, then walked away, but Allura ran up to him to thank him. He replied to her, “You were lucky I was there, Altea.” He looked at her once more and walked away from Allura, leaving her there alone while she watched him walk away. She bit her lip and found her thinking about doing something crazy, that day. When the bell rang, she ran to her class and took a sheet of paper out of her bag as soon as she got to her seat and began writing. When class was over, she ran to Romelle and Amara, saying she was going to do something really crazy; confess her feelings to Lotor. They told her she was crazy and shouldn’t do it. Amara said Allura would betray her parents while Romelle told her she knows Lotor was not a good guy like he makes himself to be. Allura ignored them and instead went to his locker when he was not there. She put the note through the ventilation of his locker while no one was looking, then quickly went to her next class.

Later that day, Allura waited at the park a few blocks away from the school, where she told Lotor to meet her when he got her letter. It was already 5 p.m. and he still did not show up. The sun started to go down and there was a cool breeze. She tried to withstand the cold, but her legs began to get cold since her uniform consisted of a skirt to the knee. She sighed and decided to give up on waiting for him. As she got up to make her way home, she spotted him walking her way. Her heart began to beat faster and faster as he got closer. Her cheeks turned red and felt herself having trouble breathing since she did not think he would come. She stood there and watched him until he reached her. She looked down and put both hands behind her back, trying to hide her blush and stay calm.

“I-I did not think you would come, L-Lotor,” Allura stuttered.

“What do you want to talk to me about, Altea?” he asked, emotionless. “I can get in trouble if my parents catch me here with you.”

“I-I,” she stuttered again. She looked up at him and stared into his dark blue eyes, still blushing, “I wanted to say thank you for before. I-I am glad you came to my rescue.”

“You already thanked me, Altea. What do you really want for me? I know you did not just call me out here for that.”

Allura jumped a little and put both her hands in front of her now; twiddling her fingers as she looked down again. She then took a deep breath and looked back up at him, hoping what she was about to say will be worth it. “I just…. I just wanted to say that even though our families do not like each other anymore and that we cannot be around each other, that… that did not stop me from thinking about you. When we saw each other again after all these years, I thought that it…. it was faith that we met again. I…. I have had feelings for you for a long time, Lotor. I…. I love you despite everything that has happened between us and our families.” When she realized she use “love,” instead of, “like,” she felt her heart stop for a moment; embarrassed by what she just had said. She gasped and covered her mouth, then looked away from Lotor, “I-I am sorry I said I love you! I mean I like you! I did not mean to use love since it is a word that has a deep meaning to it. I-” She was cut off by hands that cupped her cheek and lips that touched hers. Her eyes widened when she realized those lips were Lotor’s and could not believe that this was really happening. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his lips on hers. She felt like the moment was perfect just like in the romance movies she would watch with Romelle and Amara. When the kiss broke, her eyes fluttered opened and she stared into Lotor’s dark blue eyes that she loved. “L-Lotor.”

“Allura, thank you for loving me,” he told her. He pulled her into a hug and buried his face into her white curly hair, “I’ve always wanted to be with you, but our parents had stopped us from doing so. I’m sorry that I had ignored you. I felt like I had to tell myself I could not talk to you because of our families. I should have been a better man and tell you how I felt first. I love you, too, Allura.”

Allura’s eyes widened again and she wrapped her arms around his torso, “I want to be with you, Lotor. I love you.”

Lotor lifted his head from Allura’s hair and looked down at her, still holding her in his arms, “We will be together, Allura. No one will stop us. It’s us against the world.

Ever since that day, Allura and Lotor began dating. He would sneak out at night and throw rocks at her window just to see her. In school, they would go to the library where they would have make-out sessions in the far back of the library where no one would see them. One day, she lied to her parents that she was going to the mall with Romelle after school and instead, went to Lotor’s house when his parents went overseas for business. That was the day she and Lotor made love for the first time. She was nervous at first, but she loved him and thought that it would bring them closer together. She never thought that would happen but was glad she got to experience that with the man she loved. Ever since then, she would use Romelle as a ploy in order to see Lotor more, which then Allura’s parents started to question it after over a year. They knew Romelle and Allura were best friends, but they began to notice how excessive it was throughout the year. When they questioned Allura, she would say it was because of school projects or she just wanted to hang out with Romelle, but she was caught one time when Melenor saw Romelle by herself when she got out of work. That same say, Allura told her parents she would be with Romelle, but she was not. Melenor questioned Romelle, in which Romelle of course did her best to lie, but Melenor was not falling for it. When she got home, she waited for Allura; she knew Allura was up to something. When Allura came home, Melenor began to question Allura, in which Allura of course lied and said she was with Romelle, but instead, Melenor caught her lying. Melenor took Allura’s phone away from her and saw that she had been texting Lotor. Her mother shouted at her; furious for going behind her back and told her she could not see him anymore.

“No, mother! I love him!” Allura shouted.

“You do not know what love is, Allura! That boy is the son of Satan himself; you cannot be with him! He is just like his father!” Melenor shouted back.

“No, he is not! You do not know him!”

“I know well enough that boy is up to no good! He’s probably using you like Zarkon used your father! I do not trust him! Wait till your father finds out about this!”

“I am not leaving him and that is final! I do not care what happens between you and his parents, but we have nothing to do with that!” Allura stormed off and went into her bedroom to cry. She did not want to leave Lotor and she told herself her parents would not stop them from being together. He father shouted at her once he got home, and told her the same thing her mother said, but she still defended her relationship. She was not going to let them get in-between her relationship.

When she went to university, her father was told to open up a Voltron Corp. in America. She stood behind since she got into one of the most prestige universities in the UK. Not only was she going there, so was Lotor. She shared an apartment with her cousin and Romelle, who also got into the same school, instead of living with Lotor because he believed that it was better if they did not, since both their parents would cut them off. Allura did not really care but agreed since she knew the situation Lotor was in with his parents. Throughout university, they were seen as the it-couple. Everyone knew who they were, and many men and woman were jealous, but that did not stop them from being together.

One night at a party that a friend of Lotor’s threw, Allura invited her cousin and best friend to come along. Amara danced the night away with the boys that were there, and Romelle was left third-wheeling Lotor and Allura. Allura assured her that she was not a third wheel, but Lotor’s face said otherwise.

“I am going to find a bathroom,” Allura said as she finished her drink. “I’ll be back.”

“Okay, love,” Lotor told her with a smile on his face. He kissed her and let her find her way to the bathroom, then changed his expression once she was out of his sight. “Are you in love with Allura, Romelle?” he asked without looking at her.

“E-excuse me?” Romelle said. Her brows furrowed at his comment and knew he would do this sooner or later because she liked girls.

“I know that you are in love with Allura,” he said as he turned his head to face her, “just admit it.”

“There is nothing to admit, Lotor. She is my best friend and I have no feelings for her whatsoever.”

“I know you are lying. You know Allura is very beautiful and irresistible, so I know you do. Stay away from Allura. She does not want to be with you.”

“What in the bloody fuck are you talking about? I love her as my best friend you fucking buffoon! I will never leave her side! She’s my friend!”

Lotor leaned over to Romelle and glared into her eyes, “you will do as I say. You are no good for Allura.”

“Fuck you, Lotor!”

“Romelle!” said a voice coming from behind her. It was Allura. “Why are you screaming at Lotor?” She walked up to the two and got in between them. “What is going on?”

“This bastard thinks I am in love with you just because I like girls! He’s a fucking psychopath!” Romelle shouted. People began to stare and even Amara stopped dancing when she heard the shouting. “He wants to break us apart!”

“What? He would never!” Allura shouted back. “Romelle, are you sure you’re not drunk?”

“What!? Are you really going to believe him over me!? Your best friend?!”

Amara quickly pushed the boys around her aside and ran to her cousin and friend. “Allura, stop! If anyone is telling the truth, it’s Romelle! That bloody bastard is exactly what we said he was.” Amara glared at Lotor, who scoffed at the comment.

“Both of you do not know Lotor like I do! You just see him as my parents do!” Allura now shouted at Amara.

“Love, they both have been drinking tonight, let’s just take them home and call it a night,” Lotor said as he grabbed on Allura’s arm.

“We are not going anywhere with you,” Amara sneered at him, “and we are not drunk! Just admit it! You hate Romelle and I because we are the ones who know who you really are!” Amara grabbed on to Allura’s arm, pulling her away from Lotor’s grip, “you’re coming with us, Allura.”

“What!? No, I am not!” Allura said, pulling away from Amara’s grip now. “What is wrong with you two?”

“What’s wrong with us? What’s wrong with you!? You are better than this, Allura! Why in the hell would Romelle lie about such a thing? All because that bastard gives you dick does not mean you should take his side over your best friend and cousin!”

“How dare you!”

“Enough!” Romelle shouted, causing the cousins to stop and look at her. “Let’s go, Amara. Nothing is going to change her mind because he’s manipulative. I know what he said to me but if Allura is not going to believe me, so be it. Let’s get out of here.” Romelle grabbed Amara’s hand and lead her towards the front door of the house they were in.

Allura was going to go after them, but was stopped by Lotor, “Allura, let them go,” he told her, “they are just jealous of us and cannot handle the fact that we are together despite our family.”

“But Lotor, I cannot let them go home alone,” Allura told him.

“They will be fine. Maybe just text them and see if they got home. Stay with me tonight instead.”

Allura looked into his dark blue eyes then nodded, “okay, I will. I guess they need to calm down before we talk about it.”

“Exactly,” Lotor said, “how about we get out of here now.”

Allura nodded again, “okay.”

The next day Allura went back to the apartment they all shared with each other and the girls did not want to even speak to her. When Allura tried her best to, she was meet with eye rolls from her cousin and Romelle walked away and locked herself in her room. She begged them to understand her side and told them Lotor is not bad, but that lead to a bigger argument between her cousin and her.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Allura! You think he’s a good guy!?” Amara scoffed, “he is nothing but a piece of shit! You’re blinded by him and he is taking advantage of you! How can you not see it!? Romelle would never lie and yet you believed him like, how could you?!”

“You do not understand Lotor like I do! Maybe he was right! You are jealous! Both of you!” Allura shouted back.

“Jealous!? Sweetie nobody is jealous of you and that ugly bitch you call your boyfriend! Nobody wants him for his looks, they want him for his money! You think I would be jealous of you and him of all people!? Get over yourself, Allura! Nobody wants your relationship! You can keep him!”

“Why the hell would I be jealous!?” Romelle now intervened, “do you really think I actually am jealous because you are with him and not me!? I don’t see you that way, Allura! You are my friend and I would never ruin my friendship with you because of that! Like Amara said, nobody wants to be in your place but those dumb girls who want to be with Lotor because of his reputation and money!”

“I did not say it was because I think you want to be with me, Romelle!” Allura shouted.

“But you’re thinking it! Face it, Allura, you believe him over us! The two people you known longer than him!” Romelle yelled and pointed at her, “you are full of yourself and so is he!”

“Maybe it’s best if you leave, Allura,” said Amara. “If you’re going to act like that, then just go!”

“You know what, fine! I will!” Allura shouted, stomping towards her room, “you two are crazy!”

After that fight, Amara did not talk to Allura for almost two years. Romelle, on the other hand, made up with her a few months after, and said she will stay around even when Allura was still with Lotor. She did it because she did not trust Lotor. She wanted to be by Allura’s side again to make sure he did not do anything to her and wanted to keep an eye on him.

Once they graduated university, Allura moved to the states with Lotor and Romelle, since Voltron Corp was now in America, and Zarkon moved Galra Tech to the states because of better business opportunities. Allura began to work under Luxia because Luxia believed that Allura had potential to be in her shoes in the future. She did everything Luxia asked her to do and found herself stressed out since Luxia did not hold back training her. She wanted to make sure Allura was ready for the job. As for Lotor, he told Allura they could not live together yet because of his parents, so she got her own place with Romelle for a while. When there were times she wanted to see him, he began to say that he was busy, and that he will see her during the weekend. She was always saddened by his words, but she loved him and understood, since Zarkon made sure to fix Lotor into shape for the future CEO of Galra Tech.

Throughout the years, Allura and Lotor still kept their relationship going and by 24, Lotor proposed to her. She said yes, of course, and could not believe it. Her parents on the other hand, hated the idea of it. They told Allura she shouldn’t, especially since he was competition for Voltron Corp., yet Allura did not care. She began to barely speak to her parents after, and thought it was Lotor and her against the world. When a little over a year passed, she wondered why Lotor kept holding off the wedding. When she confronted him about it, he would make excuses.

“Allura, love, I am very busy and so are you. We cannot get married yet. As much as I love you, work is not allowing us to,” her told her.

“But we could still get married at city hall or something for now,” she said as she lifted her head from his chest while they laid in his bed. “It will be like in Sex and the City.”

“Allura, we need time to get everything together and a wedding would get in the way of that. And besides, you will have plenty of time to plan the wedding of your dreams. You make it as big as you want and I will pay for the whole thing, okay?”

Allura bit her lip, then nodded, “okay, Lotor.”

“That’s my girl,” he said, kissing her forehead, “it will be worth the wait.”

Not to soon after that, she met Acxa, who was Lotor’s new secretary. Allura grew jealous of her because she was very pretty, and asked Lotor why he hired a girl like her. In response, Lotor said, “she is not you. I do not find her attractive. I only find you to be the most beautiful girl in the world. Do not worry about her.” A part of Allura did not believe him, but then she felt like since he was with her for so long, he would not do such a thing with Acxa.

She then met Lance a few months later. He worked at a café by the office and tried to flirt with her when he saw her. She was a little annoyed and turned him down. One day, he apologized to her and said he did not know who she was until his best friend, Hunk told him. She laughed and told him to not worry about it, and thought he was actually sweet when she got to know him a little. She then offered him a job not to long after, in which he took it right away and thanked her for making his life better. They became close friends, Lance, Allura and Romelle, and Lotor did not like it when he met Lance. He told Allura to stay away from him and said that Lance was a playboy and a flirt, so he might even try something with Allura. Allura assured him nothing will ever happen between Lance and her, yet Lotor did not believe it. Allura this time did not listen to Lotor much and still was friends with Lance. Lance on the other hand, hated Lotor from the beginning, and would tell Allura she needs to watch out, yet of course, she ignored that part.

About a year later, she wanted to surprise Lotor at his apartment since he came back from business overseas. She had a spare key to his apartment, so she had no trouble getting in. She opened the door slowly and tip toed her way to his bedroom. When she got there, she saw that Lotor was not alone. She saw a blonde-haired woman beside him.

“Lotor!” Allura yelled, causing the both of them to wake up, “how could you! You bastard!”

“A-Allura, I can explain!” Lotor told her as he got out of his bed, naked. The blonde-haired woman was terrified and told Allura that she did not know he was with someone. The woman quickly grabbed her clothes from the ground, then headed out the room, thinking Allura was going to go after her next.

“Everyone was right about you! And I did not believe them!” she yelled at him and threw anything that was near her at him, “you’re a cheater!”

Lotor dodged the items being thrown at him and grabbed Allura’s wrists, “Allura, stop! I can explain! I was drunk and I do not remember even coming home with that woman at night! Believe me! I would never do such a thing!”

“LIAR! How were you drinking last night when you said you were home!” Allura yelled again as she loosened her grip from Lotor’s and stormed out of his room. “It’s over, Lotor! I’m done!”

“Allura, stop!”

“No!” she shouted as she took her engagement ring off and threw it at him. Tears ran down her face and she was angry. She felt betrayed. “I never want to see you again!” She stormed out of his apartment as quickly as possible and ran towards the nearest train station by his place. She could not believe he did that to her. She went on the first train that arrived and sat down on an empty seat. She cried and cried, calling herself stupid and blind because she was told he wasn’t a good guy. She went to Romelle’s apartment first and cried to her and apologized. She then met her mother, in which she did the same. After she caught him, she moved in with Romelle again until she found another place, where Lotor could not find her. She began to put herself through therapy, and went through depression, but with the support of her family and friends, she was able to get through it.

Shortly after her break up, she met Takashi Shirogane, A.K.A, Shiro. He introduced himself to her with a bright smile on his face, and put his hand out to shake her hand, yet she didn’t. She did not know him well, but a part of her already felt like she was not going to like him, especially with the position he was given. Throughout the years, he got more and more projects while she didn’t, which she knew would happen. People began to praise him and call her the ice princess because of how cold she acted towards him. She hated it. She hated him. Takashi Shirogane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think about Allura's past with Lotor? All I can say is lucky thing she didn't marry him LOL. Anyways, I hope I could get another chapter out by the end of the week, but who knows. Until next time!


	41. Allura Loves Shiro/Acxa's Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy..... It's been a whole week without an upload! I'm sorry! I'm super busy and like I keep forgetting to make time to upload since I know to read over and fix last minute things then upload only take me like 20 minutes (less if I don't get distracted lol), but like life is kicking my ass and I literally have been grading my students' work for the whole week! (BTW I teach like 150 kids, so that's a lot!) anyways, enough with my excuses! Here is the new chapter! Tell me what you think!

Allura made her way into Voltron Corp. and went up to Shiro’s floor. She tapped her foot while the elevator went up, becoming more and more impatient. Once the doors opened. She jetted out and made her way towards Shiro’s office. Keith spotted her and ran towards her, worried about why she was there when she knew she was not supposed to be.

“Allura, what the hell are you doing here?” Keith stopped her. “You know you’re not supposed to be here!”

“I don’t care, Keith, I have to see Shiro,” Allura told him.

“Couldn’t you just have called him?”

“No, I could not have,” she said. “Go to Pidge and the others and see if they got access to Lotor’s computer yet. I’ll go there after I speak with Shiro.”

“Wait, what? How did-”

“Go, Keith. I’ll explain later or have one of them explain it to you. Lance and Romelle should be there now too, so we will be there soon.” Allura walked away leaving Keith confused, but he listened to her anyways and headed towards the elevators to meet the others. She did not bother knocking on Shiro’s door and instead, walked in uninvited. Shiro lifted his head from his computer and his eyes widened. Allura closed the door behind her and walked towards Shiro, in which he quickly got up from his seat and walked towards her.

“Allura, what are you doing here? You shouldn’t even be here!” he said to her. He put both hands on his shoulders and slouched so that he can see eye to eye with her. “You know what would happen if Lotor was here?!”

“It does not matter because he saw me already,” she told him.

“What!? How!?”

“I went to his office so that we can get into his computer. I was the only way we could.”

“Allura! You should not have done that! What if he hurt you!? Did he hurt you!? I’ll kill him if he did!”

“I am fine, as you can see. I dealt with him. He thought he could manipulate me again, but he could not, and I was able to sneak the USB into his computer. He knows about us, however. It seemed like he hired a private investigator before we could lie to him. I do not know how he was ticked off, but regardless, I told him it is the truth. I told him how much you mean to me, Shiro; he could never compare.”

“Did he threaten to do something to you when you told him? I’ll go there right now and beat his ass before he tries something. I don’t give a shit,” Shiro said angrily.

“He told me I will regret it, but I told him he will regret messing with us. He won’t get in-between us.”

“So, he did threaten you,” Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed. He took his hands off Allura’s shoulders and walked past her, but she prevented him from getting any farther.

“Shiro, stop. It will only make it worse,” she said, grabbing his arm. “Trust me, he will not be messing with us.”

“And how do you know that, Allura? We do not know what he is capable of.”

“I know he won’t because he knows that if he does something to hurt one of us or the people I love, he still won’t have me.”

“What if he’s the type to kill you and himself, Allura? I do not trust him!”

“He won’t. From all the years I have known him, he loves himself more than anyone else. He will not end his life because of me. He will find another way.”

“And what will be that other way?” Shiro said, “we cannot read his mind.”

“He might ruin the company; that’s his only other option,” Allura said, letting go of Shiro’s arm now, “he knows how much this company means to my father and I, so he will most likely try to bring us down with it.”

“Allura, that is not good either.”

“I know, Shiro, trust me, I know. But he was not the only one who once tried to ruin Voltron Corp. His father did the same when I was younger, which is why my father and his father are not friends anymore. It took some time for the company to get back on its feet, but they still managed. When people found out Galra Tech was involved in trying to take down Voltron Corp., Zarkon lost a lot of money from investors and consumers, so that is why he has not done anything since to us. That company is his pride and joy. All we need to do is prepare for it if it happens. Hopefully Pidge, Matt and Hunk can get information we need to help us, but I do not know if he destroyed his computer or not. Before I left, I heard things breaking in his office, so I do not know if the computer was one of them. We can only hope now.”

Shiro looked into those bright blue eyes that he loved and grabbed ahold of both Allura’s hands. “We will get anything that will bring him down; I don’t care how but we will. We have a great team so we will do it,” he told her.

“I know we will; I have faith. Once he is done for, I can live my life in peace. We can live our lives in peace.” She gave in a faint smile and kissed him, “I love you, Shiro. I can finally admit that I love you.”

Shiro’s eyes widened then he pulled her into a tight hug. “I love you so much, Allura,” he said into her hair.

Allura smirked into his chest, “I love you so much too, Shiro.”

They broke the hug and Shiro cupped her cheek with a smile on his face, and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Allura wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling their bodies closer and kissed him like she meant it. They broke the kiss, and both laughed lightly. Allura teared up a bit and Shiro wiped away the first tear that fell. “Why are you crying, my love?”

“I-I am just so glad that I found you.”

Shiro smiled at her and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips, “I’m glad I found you, too.” He leaned in for another deep kiss and another tear fell down Allura’s cheek. They were tears of joy. “No one will ever get in the way of us. I will protect you. I’m not leaving you,” he told her after the kiss broke. “I promise you. We will get through this and in the end, we will live together in peace.”

Allura faintly smiled and nodded, “we will Shiro, we will.”

* * *

 

Shiro and Allura made their way to what Pidge liked to call it, their “headquarters.” The whole team was there and waited for the next step.

“Did he turn the computer on yet?” Allura asked as she walked into the room first.

“No. We were either caught or your plan of seeing Lotor did not work,” Pidge groaned.

“All we could do is wait now,” Hunk now said, “hopefully he will turn on at computer soon and we will get our information.”

“We hope it will be soon enough. Allura had faced some… issues with Lotor and now, we don’t know what’s going to happen but, we will figure it out,” said Shiro.

“What kind of issue?” Pidge asked looking at Allura.

“Let’s just say I am not on his good side,” Allura responded, “so, since that is the case, we need to get this information fast. I have a feeling he’s going to try and ruin Voltron Corp. one way or another, so we need to get back at him.”

“Wait, if he does, what does that mean about our jobs?” Lance asked; very worried, “will it hurt us that bad?”

“I am not sure, since we do not know to what degree it will be at, but we have been through this before with Zarkon about twenty years ago. We will get back on our feet and I will do my best to make sure everyone keeps their job.”

Keith tapped on the table and bit his lip, thinking about if he should mention that Acxa has contacted him. He was not sure what she wanted, but he hopes it will not be like their last meeting.

“And how will you do that?” Pidge asked.

“I do not know, but I think my father and I will find a way. This is not the first time he’s been through this. The bloody Galra’s do not know how to back off.”

“Man, fuck the Galra’s,” Matt crossed his arms.

“I second that,” said Lance, “but they don’t know who their messing with. Once that computer is turned on, you guys will hack the shit out of it and save the company.”

“All we could do now is have hope and fight back if we need to,” Shiro told the team, “but don’t worry, if Lotor wants to toy with us, two can play that game.”

 

* * *

 

Lance and Keith walked to Keith’s car. Keith stood silent while Lance just kept talking about how much he wanted to beat Lotor’s ass and wished bad upon him. Keith just nodded and acted like he was completely listening, but he found it hard to, especially after the private conversation he had with Allura an hour before.

 

 

_“Do you know if your cousin is sleeping with Lotor?” Allura asked him._

_They were in Allura’s semi-empty office and she wanted to know more about Acxa. She knew her for a short amount of time when Acxa started to work for Lotor as his assistant, but she only knew her as that._

_“Why do you ask that?” Keith asked._

_Allura leaned back in her seat, crossed her arms, and sighed. “When I was leaving, I told her and those other women that they should be ashamed of themselves for working with someone like Lotor. I walked away and she followed me to the elevators and asked me what did Lotor do to me.” Allura looked down and swallowed before she continued, “I-I told her that he pinned me down because I do not want to be with him. I told her that she should leave while she can because she knew he cheated on me when we were together and, if he did that to me, he will do the same to her. She told me she is not with him, but I do not believe it. Lotor is good at manipulating people, so I cannot help but feel bad if she is. As much as I want to hate her for being the only one who knew he was cheating on me, I still cannot help but feel like she’s trapped by him. He probably promised to be with her or something like that; I do not know, but what I do know is she is better off leaving him so he could be miserable when everyone else starts to leave him. I know you two have family issues but, do you think you could help her?”_

_Keith looked down as well and stood silent for a moment._

_“It is your choice if you want to or not; you two are not close so that means you do not need to help her anyways, but if you help her, you may also help us.”_

_“I… I’ll do something about it. Even though we have our differences, she is still my family. She is my only cousin and we were raised together, so it’s the least I could do,” Keith said softly. “I’ll handle it, don’t worry.”_

_“Thank you, Keith. You are actually good at giving advice, so I think you can sure help her.”_

_“Yeah... I guess so.”_

* * *

 

  
“Babe? Are you even listening to me?” Lance said, outside of the passenger seat door. “Open the door.”

“Huh? Oh sorry,” Keith shook his head. He clicked on his car remote and unlocked the doors. They boyfriends opened them and made their way inside, slamming the doors closed.

“Keith, are you okay?” Lance asked, reaching over to grab his hand, “you don’t seem okay? Are you worried about something? You know you could talk to me.”

“Sorry… I’m just over-thinking a lot of shit. I’m okay, I promise,” Keith looked up at him.

Lance looked worried at his boyfriend. He could feel that something was going on, but he knew Keith never really talked much about his feelings. He leaned in and kissed Keith, “okay, just know that I am always here for you.”

Keith gave Lance a faint smile then kissed him again. “I know, and I’m glad.”

“Let’s go to your place and have some crappy junk food, sit on the couch and watch a movie,” Lance smiled back. “I think you will feel better.”

“I can’t; not tonight. I have to see my parents,” Keith lied.

“Oh, I see,” Lance said.

“Tomorrow we can do so for sure, okay?”

Lance nodded, “you promise?”

“Yes, I promise.”

“Kiss on it, Keith.”

Keith rolled his eyes and groaned, “really, Lance?”

“Kiss on it or your promises are false.”

Keith rolled his eyes again, then leaned in for another kiss. “There, happy?”

“Very,” Lance smiled, “now take me home, I’m tired.”

“When aren’t you tired?”

“Bite me, Keith.”

Keith faintly smiled at his boyfriend and laughed, “don’t make me.”

Lance’s face flushed and he turned away from his boyfriend’s stare, “s-shut up and take me home.”

“Alright, alright,” Keith laughed again, “let’s get you home.”

 

* * *

 

Keith waited for Acxa at the diner alone. He could not help but keep tapping his foot, waiting for Acxa to walk right through the front door. “Damn it, where is she?”

“Sir, do you still want me to wait until your guest arrives to take your order?” a waiter walked up to Keith and asked him.

“I’ll just order for them. I’ll have an order of two deluxe burger with fries, but for one of them, make it curly fires.”

The waiter nodded and took it down on his notepad. “Anything to drink for you and your guest besides water?”

“Two iced teas,” Keith told him.

“Okay, got it. I’ll get you your drinks while you wait.”

“Thank you,” Keith told the waiter before he left. He looked at the time on his phone and saw that she was late already by twenty minutes and he was getting impatient. “Did he find out she was going to meet me or something?” he asked himself. When Allura told him Lotor pinned her down, he was worried about what Lotor would do to Acxa. He would break his face if Lotor touched her. The bell on the diner’s entrance door rung and Keith quickly looked up and saw her. She did not wear sunglasses like she usually would, and her hair was down today, but she still wore all black. She made her way to the table and sat across from Keith. “I thought you were not gonna show up,” Keith told her.

“I had to deal with something before I left work,” she said.

“I ordered us the usual, like we would have every Friday after school. I hope you still like burgers and did not become vegan or something.”

“You should not have.”

“I did anyways, so don’t waste my money and eat it.”

The waiter came back and set down two cups of iced tea, in which the cousins thanked him. Acxa was the first one to take a sip, and Keith followed after.

“So… what do you want to speak to me about? Is it about what happened with Allura this afternoon?” Keith asked her.

She bit her lip, looked down, then nodded, “yes, it is. So, she told you about it.”

“Yeah, she did. She did not tell Shiro that he pinned her down, or else Shiro would have killed him. But Acxa, please tell me if he has touched you before. I know we have our differences but, you are still my family and I will defend you.”

“So now we are family, huh?” Acxa said. “Where was all this family talk when my father died? Krolia did not give a shit about her own brother dying, and you want to talk about us being a family?”

“What are you talking about? My mom was the one that arranged the funeral and everything because your mom was not stable enough to do so. How can you say that? That is her brother.”

“You and I both know she did not care that he died. She got her new position and had my father go after a dangerous man, knowing he could be killed, and he was. She knew what she was sending him to, and she still did it. She could have sent someone else, not her own brother!” Acxa looked up at Keith and a tear fell down her cheek. “She never cared about my dad. She only would scream at him and tell him he is a piece of shit, so do not tell me she cared.”

“She had her reasons to say that, but she did give a shit about him!”

“She had her reasons? What were those reasons, Keith, huh?” she snapped, “what were her fucking reasons.”

“It is not my place to tell you,” he said to her.

“If you do not tell me, I will leave. I was going to be generous enough to help you, but if you’re not going to tell me, I’m leaving.”  
Keith hesitated. “Acxa, please, don’t make me say it. I was not even supposed to know either.”

“Say it, Keith!” she slammed her fist on the table, “tell me what the reasons were!”

“Fine! Your dad was going to leave your mom for another woman,” he told her, “she was younger and also a cop that worked with them. My mom found out and was furious with him, especially since our moms were friends. But she did not send him to catch that murderer because of that; he wanted to cause he thought he was the best one to do so. My mom was hurt about the passing of her own brother, so don’t you dare say my mom never cared for him and got him killed. Your dad was not a saint either.”

Acxa’s eyes widen, “y-you’re lying.”

“I’m not, I swear! I found out during the funeral when the other woman showed up. My mom took her outside and told her to leave and the woman did not want to because she claimed she loved him and that it was my mom’s fault he died. She was also pregnant. She said they were supposed to be together, but your mom and my mom got in the way of that. If you don’t believe me, ask your mom yourself. She should tell you by now what really went down. I’m not lying, Acxa, I have no reason to lie.” Acxa found it hard to breathe. She did not want to believe it. She felt tears run down her cheeks and clenched her chest. Keith got up from his side and went to her side, “Acxa, breath,” he said to her, “please. I’m sorry you had to find out this way. I thought you would have found out already.”

Acxa took in several deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She pushed Keith away, causing him to stand back up next to her. “why,” she cried, “why would he do that?”

“I don’t know. I believe your parents kept their problems from you to protect you.”

“Protect me? Instead I distance myself from everyone associated with Krolia. I broke my friendship because I thought Yukina would take your family’s side over mine. And all that to find out my own dad did not love my mother and wanted to leave us,” Acxa cried.

Keith knew if he went back to Acxa’s side, she would still push him off because that’s how she always was, but he did so anyways, “I know you love your dad; I loved him, too, even though he was not the best husband. My mom cried herself to sleep every night for months because she lost her only brother. She did not hate him. She just hated what he wanted to do to your family. I know you are hurt, but please, forgive my mom. She literally had went looking for you once you left that note. I know your mom knew where you were, but my mom was worried about you and your mom did not want to tell us anything. We were mad that you left us, especially Yukina. If we knew how you felt, we would have comforted you. I know this family barely knows how to share their feelings and even show them, but you are like my sister and I would have heard anything you had to say.”

Acxa wiped her tears and looked up at Keith, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Acxa. I’m sorry I was not there to help you go through all that you went through.”

Acxa shook her head, “don’t apologize.”

“I have to. I don’t think I did enough as your older cousin.”

“You’re only older by a year.”

“Either way I’m older,” he laughed lightly. “Now I know we never did hugs, but I guess we could have one now that we settled our differences.”

“Hell no,” she told him, “I rather jump off a bridge.”

“Great, I really didn’t want to do one either.”

* * *

 

Acxa and Keith finished their dinner and Keith ordered them a milkshake as desert, like they would always do.

“There you two go,” said the waiter. “Enjoy! Just call me over when you are done and want the check.”

“Thank you,” both cousins said. The waiter left and the two began to drink their milkshake.

“I have not had their milkshake in years,” Acxa said, taking sip of her vanilla milkshake.

“Every so often, we come here; Yukina, Shiro and I, so we always have to have one before we go.”

Acxa laughed lightly, “just like old times, huh?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, “though Yukina is much more of a pain in the ass than before. You calmed her down a bit.”

“Because she would shout at anything and anyone.”

“That’s Yukina for you,” Keith laughed lightly now. “I know I’m probably going to ruin the mood now, but what was the real reason you wanted to speak? I need to know how important it is because of the situation between that bastard and Allura. Shiro is worried and if Lotor tries something, I’m afraid Shiro might really kill him.”

“So, he really is with her,” Acxa sighed, “well, I have some information you might want. When she walked out the office and told us we should be ashamed for ourselves, I began to really think about why I was still working for Lotor. I knew what kind of person he was, yet no one really told me how stupid I looked until Allura did.” Acxa bit her lip before she continued. “I’m… I’m so stupid for thinking he would look at me as more than his assistant and as a woman, but he didn’t. That’s why I did not tell Allura that Lotor cheated, because I wanted him for myself. You were right, I did sleep with him often, but it was after Allura. I thought that was going to be my chance with him, but he did not care about me. He continued to sleep with other women. I knew and I was blinded by him,” Acxa looked down, “when he told me that Allura got in contact with him again after two years, I was mad since he then began to plan what he would do to get her back. He thought if he blackmailed Voltron Corp.’s boss and his son, he would find a way into Voltron Corp. Lucky for him, when the boss retired in the end of July, it made it easier for Lotor to blackmail the son. He found out that the son had another woman who had his child and, he paid her to stay shut and to live in another country. He also found out how much he was a gambler and lost millions of his father’s money without him knowing. Lotor was going to make it public in order to make investors take their money out of the company, and believed it would cause Voltron Corp.’s stock to drop, so that it would be bad for the company and believed it would make them close the New York location of Voltron Corp; resulting in everyone, including Allura and her father, to lose their jobs and be blamed for everything.”

“He what!? Acxa, are you serious?” Keith asked. He was in shock but, Allura was right, he was going to find some way to ruin the company.

Acxa nodded, “yes, that is his plan now. But now that he knows Shiro is the man Allura is with, I think he’s going to find a way to make it worse for him.”

“Worse in what way?” Keith was now concerned for the safety of his best friend.

“I don’t know,” she shook her head, “he has not told me anything. When Allura left, he did not want me in the room and he then left early. He did not want to speak to anyone.”

“Shit,” Keith cursed and brushed his fingers through his hair, “if he does anything to Shiro, I’ll-”

“I’ll deal with it,” she interrupted him, “I will find out his next move and keep you updated. I texted you from a different phone because the phone I originally use is with the company. I will keep you updated through that number.”

“What if you get caught.”

“I won’t; I got it, so don’t worry about me. I have more information on Lotor, but I do not have the proof.”

“What information?”

“He blackmailed investors into investing into his company; most of them being his father’s own investors. He also committed accounting frauds to help the company make more money. He’s done a lot of shit to create his own company, but he did not start it from the bottom up. He scammed his way into it.”

“Fuck, he really is a fucking piece of shit,” Keith cursed again. “Is there a way to get that information?”

“He probably has some information on his computer, but I’m not sure what information he may have. Nobody is allowed on that computer and, he is the only one who is allowed to use it. He has it set up so that no one could get into it but him. He created the program himself.”

“Well, I know some people that may be able to get into it, but you need to have him turn on that computer.”

“What will that do? He is always usually on that computer.”

“Well, Allura went there to put in a flash drive in the computer so that we can hack it before he could ruin us, but he has not turned the computer on. Can you help us, Acxa? Please?”

Acxa finished the rest of her milkshake and patted her lips with a tissue. “I’ll help you.”

“Thank you,” Keith told her, “but also, do you know that if we can get him, will you be affected by it, as in being involved?”

“Lotor did everything himself. I just stood by while he did it. I don’t know much of what he did I just know what he did in general. I’ll be okay if we take him down, the only thing is people will lose their jobs.”

“I think if Voltron Corp. is not affected too bad, we can help, but don’t quote me on that.”

“I won’t.”

“Great. Acxa, thanks for everything, really.”

“Don’t mention it. I want that bastard to go down. He’s done enough bad shit, and he should finally get what he deserves.”

“Right,” Keith nodded, “he messed with the wrong ones.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allura loves Shiro! And Acxa is switching sides! WILD!!!! lol I hoped you guys enjoy the fucking dramaaaa! More to come! LOL! Anyways, like always! Thanks for reading! Till next upload!


	42. I Love You, Takashi Shirogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um.... it's been a crazy week and I have family visiting, so I barely got a chance to upload. Also, I found out the next three weeks are going to be crazy for me too because of all the grading I need to do and parent teacher conference is coming up for my students, so I am like dying lol. Uploads are going to be slow for probably the next month, but I am almost done writing the story. The last two chapters have been giving me writers block since I do not know how to end it, but I do have those last two chapters like half way done (yeah I wrote part of the last chapter before finish the second to last one LOL) anyways! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Also, there is smut in this chapter so..... ENJOY! LOL!

Shiro and Allura made their way into Shiro’s apartment. They quickly took their shoes off at the doorway, then went back to kissing each other forcefully. Shiro lifted Allura and she wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her to his room. Once in his room, he placed her gently on his bed and broke from their passionate kiss. He removed his blazer and undid his tie while Allura undid his belt and pants. She dropped them down to the floor while Shiro unbutton his shirt and made his way out of the leg holes of his pants. Allura then unzipped the side of her skirt and pulled the skirt down; kicking it off to the side. She then lifted her pink blouse over her head and undid her bra while Shiro now was completely naked and went for her underwear. He pulled them down and began to kiss her leg to her inner thigh. She grabbed his chin and smiled on it before he got any closer to her sex, then brought him up to her lips. They kissed passionately, however, she pulled away from the kiss and backed up on to the bed. She gazed at him with a sexy smirked while she moved herself more onto the bed more, causing Shiro to smirk back and crawled onto the bed, hover over her soon after. She giggled lightly and he kissed her again. She laid herself down onto his bed and he continued to hover over her.

“I love you, Allura,” he said softly to her and smiled.

“I love you too, Shiro,” she said to him and smiled back. She was in love, and she thought she would never admit something like that at the beginning of the year, and there they were, ten months later, in love with each other. She could not ask for anyone better than Shiro. He was everything that she needed and, he was not like Lotor. She was happy again.

Shiro leaned in and kissed her passionately. His hand traveled along her thigh and to her breast in which she flinched a little when his thumb brushed over her nipple. He then kissed her along her neck and down to her breast, in order to show her other breast some attention with his mouth. She moaned lightly as he did and ran her hand through his hair.

“Shiro,” she panted lightly, “I want you so bad right now.”

He stopped playing with her breast and made his way back up to face her. “So, do I,” he said softly. He went to reach over to his nightstand to get a condom out of the drawer, but Allura grabbed his arm midway. He looked at her to see she bit her lip and looked down.

“We do not need them,” she said to him and blushed slightly, “I-I am on birth control now, so we will be okay.”

He raised a brow and brought his arm back, “since when?”

“Since we started having sex with each other.”

“And I was not told this why?”

She rolled her eyes, “because I did not want you to get too comfortable.”

Shiro busted out laughing, causing Allura to pout and furrow her brows. “I get it,” he told her, then kissed her, “it’s your decision anyways.”

“Of course, it is,” she said to him, then wrapped he arms around his neck and kissed him again, “now, take me, Shiro. I want you.”

Shiro did what she wanted and gave himself to her. He took his erection and slowly began to insert himself into her entrance. She bit her lip as he did so, and her fingertips dug into his back as he teased her a bit, like he would always do according to her. Once he was fully in her, he kissed her, and their tongues tangled with each other. They moaned into each other’s mouths as Shiro rocked back and forth in her. She tightened her grip on his hair and broke their kiss to moan over his mouth. Shiro’s mouth made his way back to her neck and she felt his breath between the kisses he planted on her neck. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, taking in the pleasure he gave her. She felt ecstasy flow through her body as he made love to her and could not help but enjoy every moment of it.

“Takashi,” she moaned his real name into his ear.

He lifted his head from her neck and his lips met hers again. He thrusted in her a little faster, causing her nails to dig into his back even more. He grabbed ahold of her body and lifted her up with him, now her on top of him. She broke the kiss and panted over his lips again as she rode him. He held her while she did and thrusted into her as she rode him, making her throw her head back in pleasure.

“Fuck, Allura,” he said over her mouth as she moaned a little louder now. He brought her into a kiss and let their tongues tangle again. When she pulled away from the kiss, she got off of him. She looked at him with a seductive look as she did, then turned herself the opposite way, with her ass in the air and on her knees. Shiro knew exactly what she wanted him to do. He would always tell her he would rather look at her while they had sex, but this was one of Allura’s favorite positions. He grabbed ahold of her ass and positioned himself over it, then inserted himself into her again. He started off slowly, causing her to moan softly into his pillow. He then picked up the pace and held onto her hips as he thrusted in her.

She began to moan louder into the pillow and gripped on Shiro’s black sheets as he picked his pace up. She lifted her head slightly and panted, “Takashi, don’t stop.” He loved it when she said that. That meant he was doing what he was supposed to. He lifted her up from her position, and now her back was against his chest. He slowed down on his trusts and panted into her hair as he did. She moved her hair to one side, allowing him to plant kisses on the back of her neck and shoulder as he continued to love her. One of his hands made its way to her breast, playing with it, while the other traveled down her stomach and to her sweet spot. She arched her back and her head went back a little when he touched her there. One of her arms wrapped around his neck while the other was placed over his hand as he rubbed her.

“I love you, Allura,” he panted into her ear.

“I love you, Takashi,” she moaned as she felt herself coming close to her climax. She let out loud moan after Shiro rubbed her right, and he released himself from inside of her. She dropped on the bed and turned herself over now, facing Shiro again. He smirked as she bit her lip and spread her legs apart. He grabbed ahold of his erection again, covered with Allura, and made his way in her one last time. He thrusted into her fast again; holding on to her hips as he did, causing her to arch her back and grip Shiro’s pillow with one hand and the other grabbing one of his wrists as he held onto her. Her moans became slightly louder and Shiro felt himself reaching his climax too. He leaned over her now, still thrusting into her, and captured her lips with his. He hovered over her completely now, both their chests touching, as he made the few last thrusts he had in him. Their kiss parted and they panted over each other’s mouths, saying I love you while they did until they reached their climax. With Shiro’s last thrust, he went in for the last passionate kiss of their love session. Allura wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck and moaned into his mouth from his last thrust in her.

“I love you, Takashi,” she panted over his mouth after their kiss broke.

“I love you too, Allura.”

* * *

 

The couple showered and was now in Shiro’s kitchen. Allura sat on top of his kitchen island in one of his black t-shirts, which she usually would do, and watched Shiro make them a cup of hot chocolate on the stove. The weather was getting slightly cooler now, and Allura thought it was the perfect time to have it even though it was not that cold outside. Shiro poured the hot chocolate into his black mug and her pink one that he bought just for her to keep in his apartment. He turned to face her and handed her the pink mug, in which she took from him and gave him a peck on the lips as a thank you.

“I hope you like the way I make it,” he told her.

“It is packaged, Shiro, you cannot mess it up,” she teased her lover.

“Hey,” he pouted, “I added a secret ingredient.”

“French Vanilla creamer is your “secret ingredient?” she asked and tilted her head in confusion.

“Don’t knock it till you try it. Yukina and I did this one day when we were kids, and since, we have to add it in our hot chocolate.”

“Very well then, I trust you and your sister, so I’ll try it,” she laughed lightly. She blew over the hot chocolate, trying to cool it down at least a little, then went in for a sip. “Okay, you and Yukina probably just did something amazing.”

“I told you,” he said, taking a sip of his own, “I know what’s good.” She giggled at his comment and took another sip of her hot chocolate. Shiro set his mug down to the side of her and placed both hands beside her, on the counter. She tried to hold back her giggles as his face got closer to her, so she covered her mouth with the mug. He grabbed her mug from her and placed next to his mug, then kissed her. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Lucky? Are you sure about that statement?” she asked, tilting her head again.

“Yes, I am positive about my statement,” he laughed, “I am so lucky to be with you.”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around Shiro’s neck and gave him another peck on the lips. “I am the lucky one. No other man would deal with the baggage I have like you do.”

Shiro shook his head, “I don’t care about any of that, all I care about is you.”

“You are crazy for being with me, you know that?”

“Then I’m crazy, especially since I’m crazy about you.”

She laughed and kissed him again, “then, I am crazy since I am crazy about you too.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around Allura’s waist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead, then all over the rest of her face, causing Allura to giggle. “I love you,” he said in-between each kiss he planted on her face.

“Shiro, I am ticklish!” she laughed, trying to push him off.

“Not until you say I love you back.”

“Fine! You are so clingy!” she continued to laugh. “I love you.”

He placed his last kiss on her lips, then smiled at her, “I love you, too.”

“Now can I finish the amazing hot chocolate that was made by my lovely boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend? Ooh! Allura you did not tell me you had a boyfriend! We just had sex too! He’s not going to be happy about that.”

Allura busted out laughing and hit Shiro playfully on his chest, “you fool.” He laughed along with her, then grabbed their mugs and handed Allura her mug. She took it and clashed the mug with his and smiled at him. “Cheers, my love.”

Shiro laughed again, “cheers, my love.”

 

* * *

 

That night Shiro and Allura fell asleep in each other’s arms. She began to dream of her and Shiro together and happy in her apartment.

 

_They held each other; said I love you and laughed. It was a perfect moment. She closed her eyes and kissed Shiro, but when she opened them, it was not Shiro anymore._

_“No one is ever going to love you the way I love you,” said the man in front of her now._

_She gasped and jumped off of him, then started to back away from him. The man got up and kept repeating, “No one is ever going to love you the way I love you.” She jetted to the front door, but it was locked. She could not get out. She kept pulling and turning the nob, but nothing happened. She saw the man’s arm slam against the door and felt another hand spin her around forcefully. “He’s not going to love you the way I love you, Allura. You are only supposed to be with me.”_

_“Shut up! That’s not true! I will never love you, Loto-” she looked at the man and saw blood on his face and clothes, causing her eyes to widen._

_“He’s gone, Allura. You only have me now. You will love me!” he screamed at her._

_“What did you do with Shiro!?” she screamed back._

_He laughed evilly and his face got closer to hers. “Let’s just say I took care of him.”_

_She gasped again and began to breath heavily. Her heart raced and she grabbed her chest. Tears started to fall down her cheek and shook her head, “n-no!”_

_“Yes,” he said to her and cupped her cheek, “I did it for us, Allura. He’s not here anymore because we have to be together.”_

_She slapped his hand away and pushed him, but he grabbed ahold of her wrist and pinned her to the door. “You bastard!”_

_“You are mine!”_

_“No, I am not! Let go of me Lotor! Let go!”_

_“No, you are mine Allura! You hear that! Mine!”_

_“No!”_

Allura shot up from the bed and began to pant heavily. Shiro was a light sleeper, so he felt her leave his arms, and woke up to see her panting heavily, grabbing the blanket to her chest.

“Allura! Are you okay? What happened?” Shiro asked his lover, worried. He wrapped one arm around her and grabbed the hand that held the blanket to her chest. “Look at me.” She shook her head and tears began to fall down her cheek. “Allura, please, tell me what happened,” he begged her.

She slowly turned her head and saw the man she loved. He was worried, and she hated seeing him like that. “Shiro, I… I am scared.” Shiro pulled her into his chest and rubbed her back as she cried in his chest. “I had a dream he killed you, Shiro. He kept telling me no one will love me the way he does and did not let go of me,” she cried. “I am scared what he is going to do to you.”

“He’s not going to touch me or you, Allura. I will make sure of it. He’s not taking you away from me.” Shiro kissed her on the head and hugged her tighter, “he will never take you away from me.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Shiro and Allura arrived late into work. They made their way into Pidge’s “headquarters,” because they had an update for them. Everyone on the team was there already, and by the looks of their faces, the update might be good news.

“What do we have, Pidge,” Shiro said as he walked into the room with Allura.

Pidge adjusted their glasses and grinned at their computer. “We’re in. His computer was turned on and I got access. We were able to get ahold of all the files he has on his computer. But that is not the good news.”

“That’s great!” Shiro said in relief. He felt like he could breathe just a little now, “what’s the good news?”

“I got some dirt on Lotor,” said Keith.

“How?” Allura now asked, “how did you get it?”

“I met with Acxa last night. She was the one that got us access to the computer since he did not show up to work this morning. She turned the computer on for us-”

“You spoke with her!?” Shiro raised her voice and walked up to him, “how do you know she is not fooling you to help Lotor ruin us!? Keith, you know how she acted last time.”

“She’s not, I know she’s not!” Keith said, standing now, “she told me everything that he has done that we can use against him. She told me he has blackmailed the boss’ son. He has dirt on him that will ruin not only his marriage, but the company’s image. The boss’ son has been using Voltron Corp. money to gamble and pay off a woman who has his child; Lotor was going to leaked that about him. But, Acxa told me that Lotor has been blackmailing investors into investing into his company and he also committed accounting frauds to help the company make more money. That is how he has his own company now.”

“She says all that, but we have no proof,” Allura said.

“And that’s where we come in,” Pidge interrupted, “the computer is on, and according to Acxa, he has a lot of information in that computer like a dumbass. If I can get through to his files, I will find that information in no time, though, we do not know how long it will take. His firewall is better than the fucking government’s and he has really done a number on the amount of protection he has on this shit. Lucky for you, I happened to love challenges and I can take this on no problem, so don’t worry about it. You guys have me, the genius, and those two,” she said, pointing at Hunk and Matt, “working on this so, we will get through it. I promise you, Allura and Shiro. I want to get this bastard as much as you do right now so that we can help the company and get him out of your life. We are here for you, Allura.”

Romelle walked up to Allura and grabbed her hand, “Allura, we are all here for you. We will do anything to make sure that bastard gets what he deserves.”

Lance got up from his seat and grabbed Allura’s other hand next, “Don’t worry, Allura. These nerds know what they are doing; we will get him. And you already know if Shiro, Keith and I have to kick some ass for you, we will do it. I don’t give a shit if I go to jail for it.”

“Allura, please trust me on working with Acxa. I know you how you feel about her, but I think she finally realized how much of a piece of shit Lotor is like you said. She said she wants to take him down as much as you do, so I think we should give her a chance. I’ll keep an eye on her, so don’t think she will trick me; I’m not stupid.”

Allura looked at everyone and tried to hold her tears back. She could not ask for better friends, and even with the differences she had with Keith before, she knows Keith does not just trust anyone. “Thank you, all of you. I do not know how I was given such great friends,” she said to them; her voice cracking a little, “I do not deserve all of you.”

Romelle and Lance gave Allura a hug at the same time. “Allura,” Romelle said, trying to hold back her own tears, “you deserve all of us. We love you.”

“Yeah princess, we know you would do the same for us anyways,” Lance told her.

“Aw guys! Let me get into this hug!” Hunk said as he got up and wrapped his arms around the trio. “Don’t worry, Allura, team Voltron has got your back,” Hunk teared up.

“Hunk, buddy, you’re squeezing a little too tight there,” Lance said, trying to breath.

“I’m so sorry!” Hunk said as he let go of the trio, “you guys know I love hugs and can’t help it.”

“We know, buddy, you’re just a little too strong, that’s all. You don’t realize it cause you’re like a big fluffy teddy bear.”

Everyone giggled and Hunk blushed a bit. “Am I a pretty teddy bear at least?”

“Of course, you are, buddy, you’re the prettiest of them all,” Lance smiled at his best friend and put his arm around Hunk’s neck.

“Aw, thanks, Lance.”

Allura giggled and wiped away any tears that she could not hold back, “Hunk, your hug just made me ten times better.”

“I’m glad, Allura. Don’t worry, we got the brains,” he said pointing to himself, Pidge and Matt, “the muscle,” he said, pointing at Keith, Lance and Shiro, “and the beauty,” he pointed at her and Romelle. “We are unstoppable.”

Shiro walked up to Allura and grabbed her hand, causing her to look up at him, “he’s right, we are unstoppable. We will get through this together.”

A tear fell down Allura’s cheek and she nodded, “thank you, all of you.”

“Don’t mention it, Allura, we got your back. No one is fucking with you. If they want to get to you, they have to go through us first. We will make him regret fucking with you,” Keith told her.

“Yes, let’s make him regret everything.”

 

* * *

 

Acxa cleaned up Lotor’s office, from the mess he made yesterday. As she did, Keith messaged her to turn off the computer because Pidge was able to download everything, they needed from it. She put her phone back in her pocket, went over to the computer and forced it to shut down. As she finished, she heard the door swung open, causing her to step away from the computer as fast as possible. Luckily the computer shut down as the door swung open, so there was no evidence that it was on.

“L-Lotor, what are you-” Acxa began to say but was interrupted by him.

“What are you doing in my office?” he glared at her with his dark blue eyes and used a sharp tone with her.

“I was cleaning up the office for you. I did not expect you to come in today.” Acxa put her hands to her sides and stood up straight as Lotor made his way towards her. He placed his bag on top of his desk then got closer to her. She stood still as he did and made sure she showed no sign of nervousness. She looked up at him, and barely blinked, which was something she usually did towards him since he always found anyone suspicious.

“Get out, Acxa,” he demanded.

Acxa put her hands behind her back and nodded, “yes, sir.” She slightly bowed towards him then made her way out his office. Once out, she felt like she was able to breathe again. “You will get what’s coming to you, Lotor, just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof... A lot of shit is about to go down!!! Acxa is not having none of it! Shiro isn't letting one touch his girl! Hell is about to break loose LOL. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Again sorry for the delays! Being a teacher is exhausting as fuck and IDK why I did this to myself LOL. (It's not so bad, it's just that I teach 7th grade, so I am with a bunch of kids hitting puberty and thinking they are the shit 😩 lol) 
> 
> P.S! If you never tried french vanilla creamer with hot chocolate, do it! I actually did that and it was so good! That's why I put it in the story lol.


	43. Lotor Makes A Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy...... It's been over a week since my last upload, sorry again! As I mentioned, work is stressful. I even got so much grad school shit to make up and luckily I have a cool ass professor that lets me do that. Next upload might be delayed if I do not have time in the next week to upload since it's going to be a hell of a week for me that I am not looking forward to, but I will make sure I make time before bed to at least upload the next chapter (like I did today lol). Anyways! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was Monday morning the next week, and well, Lotor finally made his move.

**_“The Founder of Voltron Corp.’s Son has Tarnished the Company’s Name”._ **

**_“New Boss of Voltron Corp. Caught Using Company Money for his Gambling Addiction!”_ **

**_“Voltron Corp’s Founder has an Unknown Grandchild! His Son Paid the Mother Off!”_ **

**_“Should we Believe in Voltron Corp’s Motto of Trusting their Company Now After Son of Founder is Exposed!? Read More about how the Founder’s Son has Spent Company Money for his Dark Secrets!”_ **

Alfor could not take it anymore. He threw the newspaper and rubbed his temples, “this is a bloody mess!”

“Father, calm down,” Allura put her hand on his shoulder, “we will get through this. I think it might just blow over since everyone has scandals like these.”

“No, they won’t. Investors already called me and said they are pulling their money out of the company, especially those who said they will for Atlas,” Alfor told her, “our stock has suffered, and we do not know what’s going to happen next. I need to do something before I am told I have to lay off workers, which I do not want to do.”

“Alfor, we have been through this before; we will get through it,” said Coran now as he placed a cup of tea on Alfor’s desk, “we might suffer for a while, but we will get back on our feet.”

“But what about the jobs? I cannot let my workers down while we fix this.”

“Pidge, Matt and Hunk have been working sleepless nights to get into Lotor’s files, and I think they are almost there, we just need a little more time. I am sure soon enough, we will be able to get back at him and everything will be fixed for us while Lotor suffers,” Allura told her father, “if you have to layoff someone, let it be me. I have enough money to support myself and I know I get paid more than others.”

“Allura, I can’t let you do that. I’ll spread my income out to the workers since I make the most. We have enough money. I’ll do it until we get everything back on track.”

“Father, I do not mind. I will do it with you. This is my fault so I will take responsibility for it.”

Alfor sighed and reached over for his cup of tea to take a sip. “Allura, do not blame yourself, blame that bastard child of Zarkon. He will pay for his wrong doings.”

“He will, father, I’ll make sure of it.”

* * *

 

“Fuck!” Pidge shouted, “I almost had it! What did I do wrong!?”

“This bastard really knows how to cover his ass,” said Matt.

“UGH! I swear if I see that fuck face, I’ll jump on him like a spider monkey and claw his fucking eyes out!” Pidge jumped out of their chair, growling as they spoke, “I’ll kill him!”

“I guess we just walked in at a bad time,” Lance said as he and Keith stood at the doorway. He and Keith brought them coffee and donuts that morning, in order to fuel them, but it seemed like Pidge’s anger fueled them up already.

“I almost had him, Lance! Now I gotta start all over again!” Pidge banged on the table.

“Well, before you do, we brought you guys coffee and donuts,” he said, as he and Keith placed the coffee on the table. “You guys been working hard.”

“Yeah, you all need a break, so take it. We brought you guys your favorite donuts,” said Keith, “eat up.”

Hunk got up from seat and leaned over the table to grab the box of donuts, “you guys are the best, you know that?”

“Of course, we are, buddy. I know my big guy needs all the donuts he can get,” Lance told his best friend.

“You guys saw the news yet?” Matt asked the couple.

“Yeah, it’s everywhere,” said Keith. “Radio, TV, social media; you name it, it’s there.”

“I wish I got through this before he was able to leak that,” Pidge said, “I’m so fucking mad at myself.”

“Hey! You are smarter than Lotor and I know you got this, Pidge. Use that ugly but smart brain of yours and get through it! I know you can!” Lance said.

Pidge’s eye twitched and they groaned, “thanks for the fucking backhanded compliment dickhead.”

“Get over it; I got you food anyways.”

“How’s Mr. Altea taking it?” Hunk asked, chewing down his vanilla frosted donut.

“I’m not sure; Allura is with him now. But knowing him, he is not taking it well.”

“Why couldn’t that ugly bastard just take no for an answer?” Pidge said, “men are so quick to cheat but get mad when the girl moves on and then wants to threaten them! Like fuck off! No means no!”

“We know, but he is a prick just like all the men who do that shit,” Keith answered.

“Ugh, electric chair for that fucker!”

Shiro now walked into the room, and raised a brow at Pidges comment, “I walked in at the wrong time I guess.”

“Shiro! How have you not beat that mother fucker’s ass! You have all that muscle for nothing!” Pidge shouted at him. “Go over there and kick his mother fucking ass!”

“Don’t listen to them, Shiro, they’re just mad because they almost got through but didn’t,” Keith told him.

“It’s true though!”

“Okay, Pidge, calm down. I wish I could kick his ass but I’m not trying to give Allura a heart attack if I got arrested, one, and two, we are going to play the game the same way,” Shiro told them, “you will get through this, I know it.”

“You know kicking his ass would be a lot easier, Shiro, so I suggest you do it.”

“Pidge, enough. Look, we know what went wrong, so all we have to do is change it. It won’t take as long as the first time now that we know what we did wrong,” said Matt.

“Yeah, I think we could get through this before the end of the week,” Hunk added.

Pidge glared at the men, “your optimism is not going to get you guys anywhere.”

“Pidge, please,” Shiro inserted himself, “Allura and I are so grateful that you are helping us, so if there is anything you need, I’ll do it for you, just please calm down.”

“Yeah, Pidge. Hunk looks like he’s about to cry! You know the big guy is sensitive,” Lance said, comforting his best friend.

Pidge rolled their eyes and say back down in their seat. “You guys are a bunch of wimps,” they murmured.

Shiro’s phone rang, so he took it out his pocket. He saw Allura’s name pop up, so he had to take it of course. “I’ll let you guys be; I have to take this. Good luck,” Shiro said, walking out of the room and into the hallway. “Hey, what’s up?” he said when he answered the phone call.

“I’m in your office, so come here. A lot of things might be happening quicker than I thought, so my father is losing it right now,” Allura said through the phone.

“Okay, I’ll be right there.”

 

* * *

 

“This is a disaster,” Shiro ran his hands through his hair, “does the big boss know anything?”

Allura shrugged, “I am not sure. There is still no contact between him and his children. Luxia spoke to his daughter this morning and she said she wanted to kill her brother for all he has done. She did not know anything he was doing. Also, his wife had left him and took the children with her, so he’s now being watched in case he wants to do something to himself.”

“Shit, that’s also the last thing we need even though,” Shiro sighed, “hopefully whatever country the boss is in, he will find out and come back to help us handle this.”

“We could only hope,” Allura sighed.

“I’ve decided to also do what you, your father and Luxia are doing. I also have enough money saved, so we could probably help keep everyone working for a while.”

“Shiro, you don’t have-”

“I want to, Allura,” he said, grabbing her hand, “I know people have families to take care of, so it should go to them instead.”

Allura looked into her lover’s dark eyes and cupped his cheek, “I love you, Shiro. You are an amazing man.”

“It’s because I am with an amazing woman,” he smiled faintly at her, “I love you, too, Allura.”

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, then brushed her thumb over his cheek, “let’s hope we can get through this.”

“We have a great team behind us, so sooner than later, we will be back on our feet.”

“I hope so.”

 

* * *

 

Lance stared off at his desk. He expected the job situation to happen but hearing about it still made him nervous. He loved his job, and did not want to be laid off, but he knew what the company was going through because of Lotor, so he understood if he was the one to be laid off.

“Lance,” said a voice that got louder and louder as his name was said, “Lance!”

He felt someone nudge his shoulder, causing him to come back to reality and look the direction of the voice, “huh, what?”

“You were daydreaming, Lance,” said the man with raven hair.

“Oh, uh, sorry, Keith. I have a lot on my mind,” Lance shook his head.

“How about I take a little off your mind and treat you to lunch?” Keith said, “we can have whatever you like.”

Lance smiled up at his boyfriend and nodded, “yeah, I’ll like that.”

 

* * *

 

Lance and Keith ate Pizza for lunch, since Lance could not say no to a New York pizza.

“I love pizza,” Lance said with his mouth full of pizza and praised the pizza while it was in his hand. “What did we do to deserve it?”

Keith shook his head and snickered at his boyfriend, “you’re so weird.”

“But you’re dating me, so what’s good?” Lance said, after swallowing his food.

Keith laughed again, “Lance, just eat your food like a normal person.”

“Hey, I am! I just like to praise the pizza Gods for sending us Pizza.”

“Don’t you mean the Italians?”

“No, the Pizza Gods.”

“See, you’re so weird.”

“You like me this way,” Lance pouted.

“Sadly, I do,” Keith laughed. Keith’s laugh died down and he looked at his boyfriend who continued to eat his pizza. “Lance, you seemed out of it before, are you okay?”

Lance looked up at Keith and put down his pizza. He swallowed his food, then took a quick sip of his soda before speaking, “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“You did not seem fine to me.”

Lance looked down now, “it’s…. it’s just that I’m… I’m afraid we aren’t going to get Lotor and the company would suffer. I’m scared we will lose our jobs, and I love working there. Allura gave me a chance to work there, and now, for all we know, I could be the one fired first because I started out as an assistant up until a few months ago, so I’m technically still a rookie. I’m sure I’ll be let go first.”

“Lance, you won’t. Mr. Altea is doing everything he can to help everyone keep their jobs and so is Luxia, Allura and Shiro. We have to trust them.” Keith reached over the table and grabbed Lance’s hand, “and if you are worried about money and stuff, move in with me.”

Lance looked up at Keith and his eyes widened, “b-but Keith, we only been dating since May! Isn’t that going to fast?”

“I don’t care. You’re basically in my apartment most of the time anyways, so just think of it that way.”

“Keith, you don’t have to do that for me; that’s too nice of you.”

“But I want to. I don’t want you to worry about anything, Lance. Besides, I think Kosmo would like it if you moved in too. Also, you know you hate your studio; it’s tiny as hell.”

“But Keith, I can’t,” Lance closed his eyes and shook his head, “I’m okay.”

“Just think about it, Lance. You don’t have to make a decision now, okay?”

Lance stared into his boyfriend violet eyes, then nodded, “okay, I will. But if I do decide to move in with you, can I please redecorate? You lack in the interior design department.”

Keith let go of Lance’s hand and groaned, “no, you cannot.”

“Oh, come on! You barely have any nice furniture! The only good piece of furniture you have is your couch and your bed since it doesn’t squeak when we-”

“Lance! Don’t finish that!” Keith blushed then groaned again. “If I let you, will you not nag me about it?”

“Yup!”

“Fine,” Keith rolled his eyes, “but if you do move in, please don’t make it look like that typical YouTuber styled room; it’s ugly and cliché.”

“Oh, hell no, I won’t. I have something better in mind. I’ll make sure it fits both our style!”

“Okay then, I’ll let you.”

“Yes!” Lance said as he put his hand into a fist, “you won’t regret it babe, I promise.”

“Please don’t make me regret it,” Keith sighed. His phone buzzed in his pocket, so he went to take it out and when he did, he saw his cousins name.

 

_Acxa: Are you okay?_

“Who is it, babe?” Lance asked.

“It’s Acxa. She’s just asking if I’m okay or not. I’m assuming it’s because of all the shit that’s happened.”

“Probably, but even though she works for that bastard, she still helped us out, which I’m glad you two rekindled your relationship. Hopefully when we ruin Lotor, we can meet on better terms.”

“Yeah, hopefully,” Keith sighed, “I just want to get that bastard and get this shit over with.”

“I know; so, do I. As long as those nerds get what we need, we can get over it.”

 

* * *

 

A few days passed and now it was the end of the week and still, team Voltron could not get into Lotor’s files.

“Fuck! Not again!” Pidge slammed their fist on the computer’s keyboard. “Mother fucker!”

“Why is it that every time we walk in here, you’re cursing,” Keith sighed as he walked in with bagels and coffee with Lance and Romelle.

“His shit is literally better than the fucking government’s I tell you! Like how!?”

“Wait, a third time and still nothing?” Lance said, putting down the coffee cups, “what the fuck.”

“He is sadly a fucking computer genius,” Pidge slouched in the chair, “I’m supposed to be the fucking genius!”

“Pidge, take a break and have some food,” Romelle walked over to Pidge and put her hand on their shoulder, “you need to let your brain rest.”

“I am fine, Romelle. I just need to know what the fuck does he have in here that is not allowing me to break in!”

“Well, a well-rested brain will allow you to think. Now eat up and rest that genius brain of yours,” Romelle bend down to be at eye level with Pidge.

“You sound like my mom,” Pidge said, “I’m not a child. I may be the shortest, but remember I’m fucking 24!”

Romelle backed away quickly and felt herself sweat a little, “sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

“It’s okay, Romelle, Pidge is just letting out all the anger built up in that small body of theirs,” Matt told her.

“Fuck off, Matt!” Pidge yelled and snatched a bagel from Lance who was preparing it for himself.

“Hey!” Lance whined.

“Please don’t tell me you guys are fighting again,” Shiro sighed when he opened the door to headquarters, “Pidge what is going on?” Shiro closed the door behind him and walked towards the team.

“I tried, Shiro, but this fucker is too good. I hate to give him props, but he is!” Pidge yelled, then viciously bit into the bagel they took from Lance.

“We don’t know what we are doing wrong, we tried three times already,” Matt said, “we almost made it then boom, we fail. We don’t know the last missing piece that will get us in.”

Shiro put one hand on his hip and ran his other hand through his hair, “well, just take a break then. I think the more rest you guys have, the better. We will be okay if you can’t get it right away. We are finding ways to keep the company intact. Sales went down a little, but we can still manage for the time being. Just rest your minds and then take a jab at it again after. You might actually find out how to break into the files if you all rest.”

“But I don’t need it, Shiro! I can do this!” Pidge shouted, “I can’t let him get away with making me look stupid!”

“Pidge, relax, he won’t. You will get it soon enough; I know you guys could. So, rest, especially this weekend. Take some time for yourselves.”

“I agree, Pidge. You know you suck when you’re under pressure anyways,” Matt told his sibling.

Pidge closed their eyes and groaned loudly, “ugh! Fine!”

“Great, now eat some breakfast. If you need anything just tell me,” Shiro reassured the group. His phone started to buzz in his pocket, so he took it out his pocket and saw that Allura was calling. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Lotor is in the building. He refuses to leave. The boss’s son has put him on the visitor list, but my father is making sure security does not allow him to pass,” Allura said through the phone.

Shiro grew angry. Lotor was getting on his nerves. “I’ll deal with it,” he told his girlfriend.

“Shiro, do-” Allura could not finish because Shiro hanged up on her, since he knew she will try and tell him not to. He would deal with her being angry later, right now he was going to deal with it.

“Lance, Keith, come with me,” Shiro said.

“Wait, why?” Lance asked, confused.

“I have something to deal with and I need you two to hold me back.”

 

* * *

 

Shiro, Lance and Keith made their way down the elevator to the lobby. The plan; make Lotor leave.

“I told you, I’ll join you,” Lance said as he followed Shiro out the elevator.

“I know you want to hurt him but let me get in trouble for you. Just act like you were going to hold me back,” Shiro said angrily as he walked quickly towards the front desk.

“Shit, I want to hit him, too.”

“Lance, enough, we are getting close. Do as planned,” his boyfriend said.

The three spotted Lotor and the four woman that were by him. Lotor did not see him, but Acxa did and of course, she did not even warn him. She felt like she knew what was coming and wanted to see it happen.

“Lotor!” Shiro yelled. Everyone in the lobby stopped and stared as Shiro and the boyfriends made their way to him. The trio stopped in front of him, and Lotor glared at them, trying to hind his shock. He was not expecting Shiro. “Get the hell out, now! You have done enough to us and this company!”

“My, my, Mr. Shirogane, I do not know what you are talking about,” Lotor played dumb. He knew people were watching, so he was not going to do anything that would make him look bad.

“Cut the shit, you know what the hell I’m talking about. Now leave or I’ll make you,” Shiro sternly said, pointing at him as well.

“And how will you do that?” Lotor smirked.

“Shiro! Stop!” called out a familiar voice. Lance turned back and saw Allura coming towards them with Romelle by her side.

“Shit,” Lance murmured, “it’s Allura.”

Lotor looked at the direction of the voice and smirked again, causing Shiro to get angry. It was now or never, and he was not going to let Lotor leave without a warning. Shiro grabbed Lotor’s blazer and punched him right in the face, hard.

 Everyone around them gasped as they saw Shiro hit Lotor, causing him to fall on the floor. The four women beside him went down to help him, but was pushed away by Lotor. Shiro was about to go for a second hit, but Lance and Keith stopped him as soon as they saw phones out recording the whole thing. Allura tried to run in her heels as quickly as she could and stepped in front of Shiro.

“Shiro!” Allura shouted at him. “I told you-”

“He got what he deserved,” Shiro said, being held back by Lance and Keith.

Lotor touched where Shiro hit him, and he spit up a little bit of blood.

“Lotor, are you okay?” Acxa asked him as she tried to help, but Lotor grabbed her hand and pushed it away again.

“You bastard,” Lotor spat.

Zethrid and Ezor got up from Lotor’s side tried to get to Shiro, but Romelle stepped in front of both of them, causing Allura to back her up when she noticed.

“I don’t think so,” Romelle told them, “take that bloody bastard and get the hell out of here.”

“Who the hell do you think you’r-” Zethrid started to say but was interrupted by Lotor.

“Zethrid, Ezor, leave them.” He got up from the floor and took a handkerchief out of his back pocket to cover his mouth. “Let’s go, this won’t be the last time they hear from us.”

“Yes, sir,” said both women.

“If I see you anywhere around the company or around Allura, there is more than that came from!” Shiro shouted at Lotor.

“Tch, I’ll like to see you try,” Lotor told him, “Ladies, let’s go.”

“Yes, sir,” all the woman said then followed him out of the office building.   
Everyone whispered to each other and stared at the group.

“Let’s get upstairs, now,” Allura told them, “we might have just screwed up even more.”

 

* * *

 

As much as Alfor tried to be angry at Shiro, he couldn’t. He was about to do the same thing himself but was glad Shiro did it since he was younger and stronger. But, he knew there would be consequences after it was recorded by people. He expected the media to find out by the five o’clock news, which would not look good for the company again, so he had to make some calls.   
Shiro and Allura, on the other hand, were in his office now. She was angry that he did not listen to her, but at the same time, she also was glad he punched Lotor good.

“I knew this would be the outcome,” Allura said, handing Shiro an icepack for his bruised knuckles.

“I’m sorry I did not listen to you, Allura, but I had to do it. He was not coming into this building, and I was not going to let him without a fight,” Shiro said, then winced a little when he put the icepack on his knuckles.

“Still, now we will have to deal with the company looking worse!” she raised her voice, “and since we already look bad, they of course are gonna take his side rather than ours. They will see it as us making an assumption that he did something to wrong us and we have no proof. Also, we do not know if he will press charges yet or not.”

“I could honestly care less right now; the only thing I care about is you,” he said to her; looking away from her as well. “He was not going to get anywhere near you.”

She looked down at her boyfriend, then took a seat right next to him, “my love, I understand, but don’t worry about me too much, I can handle things myself.”

“I know you can, but I don’t want you to deal with it yourself when I’m here for you. I will do anything for you.” He now looked back at her with some sadness in his eyes.

Allura cupped his face with her hand and brushed her thumb along his cheek, “I know you are here for me, but there are somethings we need to prevent, like fighting. We cannot fight him physically.”

“I cannot promise I won’t do it again, Allura.”

“Well try,” she said, “even though I… I was really turned on by you hitting him. I wanted to cheer you on, but I knew it would make everything look even worse.”

Shiro chuckled, “oh really now?”

Allura blushed and slapped his arm with the hand that cupped his cheek. “Do not tease me, Takashi Shirogane,” she pouted.

He chuckled some more then leaned in to kiss her. “I’m sorry, Allura. For not listening to you.”

“It’s okay,” she smiled at him, “let’s just hope he does not press charges. I know he won’t, and he will use that to manipulate the media.”

“How so?”

“If I know anything about him, he likes to not only make himself look like the victim, but also the good guy.”

 

* * *

 

Reporters surrounded the entrance of Lotor’s company and waited for him to come out and when he did, microphones were put in front of his face and cameras were flashing.

 

“Mr. Galra, why were you punched this morning?”

“Are you pressing charges on the man who punched you?”

“What is the relationship between Voltron Corp. and Thayserix?”

 

Acxa, Zethrid, Ezor and Narti tried to push the reporters away, but Lotor stopped them and stood still to answer their questions.

“I was assaulted this morning by a man named Takashi Shirogane. He punched me because he thinks I am after the daughter of the CEO, whom he is dating. Now I dated her before him, so he was just probably jealous that I showed up to the company and thought it was because of her, but I was there to offer the company help after what happened to their company, though he did not let me speak to the CEO. I was just doing it to help Ms. Altea since we are still very good friends. However, I will not press charges because I know I would probably do the same if my girlfriend’s ex showed up to our job unannounced. I hope we can settle things with no hard feelings and, I just want to let Voltron Corp. know that I am still willing to help get the company back on track. No further questions.” Lotor made his way through the crowd of reporters and into his car, in which the four girls followed him inside. Lotor smirked and laughed once they drove away, satisfied with what he had told reporters. “You see, ladies, that is how you bring down your ex and her stupid little boyfriend. She will regret everything.”

Acxa looked at Lotor and could not stand him laughing, but she had to put on a face to get through this mess until Lotor finally got what he deserved. “Yes, Lotor, she will.”

 

* * *

 

**Keith’s apartment**

“That fucking lying sack of shit!” Lance shouted at the TV.

“Son of a bitch really lied on national TV and told the whole world about Shiro and Allura!” Keith said right after.

“We have to make sure he goes down, babe,” Lance faced his boyfriend now.

“Don’t worry, we will.” Keith’s phone began to ring and when he went into his pocket to see who it was, he became nervous.

“Who is it?” Lance asked.

“My… mom. Shit.” He picked up the phone and already knew what she was going to say. She must have saw the news. “Hey, mom, wha-”

“You knew Acxa was back and did not tell me?” She sounded very angry on the phone and one thing about Keith’s mom was that she did not mess around. “Keith Kogane explain to me why you did not tell me. You better have a very good reason.”

“It’s… complicated, mom,” he said nervously.

“Well, explain it to me now!”

 

* * *

 

**Romelle’s Apartment**

“Ugh! That prick!” Romelle shouted while watching the news on her computer.

Veronica stood over her and rubbed her shoulders from behind her, “he really knows how to fucking lie, that’s for sure. If I did not know what kind of person he is, from what you said, I might have just believed him.

“That’s the issue, Veronica, he is good at lying and manipulating. Now everyone is going to believe him!” Romelle shouted as she turned to face her girlfriend, “Shiro is definitely screwed now and so is the company!”

“Romelle, relax,” Veronica told her as she bent over to be at eye level with Romelle. “They will figure it out and you guys will get that son of a bitch. I know it” Veronica cupped Romelle’s face and kissed her, “Shiro and Allura will handle it.”

“I sure hope so.”

 

* * *

 

**Shiro’s apartment**

“I knew he would do that,” Allura said, watching the news with her boyfriend, “he also exposed our relationship that bloody bastard!”

“It’s okay, Allura, now that everyone knows about us, we don’t have to keep it a secret anymore. However, like you said, he likes to play victim and hero, but not for long. His true colors will come out. We will make sure he is seen as the villain,” Shiro told her. His phone started to buzz, and it was his mother, she probably saw him punch the hell out of Lotor on national television. He quickly picked up because he knew his mother might have been worried, “Hello, oka-san.”

“Takashi Shirogane why are you punching a man on TV!” she shouted. She was mad instead.

“Oka-san, I had to, and he deserved it. You heard what he said, he’s Allura’s ex but he is lying about everything! Trust me oka-san, I would not do something like that without a reason.”

Shiro heard his mom sigh on the other side, “are you at least okay? Is Allura okay? What is going to happen now?”

“We are both fine, oka-san. I’m not sure what’s going to happen, but we are not letting him get away with it.”

“Please, be careful my son, I do not need you getting arrested. You were lucky he did not press charges on you.”

“I will be more careful oka-san,” he told her. He did not want to worry her any further. His phone began to buzz again, so he pulled the phone away from his ear to see who it was. Yukina was calling. “oka-san, I’ll call you back, Yukina is calling.”

“Okay, son, please call me back.”

“Will do, bye oka-san.” Shiro hung up on his mother and answered to his little sister, “I’m guessing you saw me on TV.”

“Yeah, I did. Good job in punching that piece of shit but also… WHY IN THE HELL YOU DID NOT TELL ME ABOUT ACXA! I SAW HER SHIRO, SO DON’T EVEN TRY TO FOOL ME! WHY DID YOU KEEP THAT FROM ME!?” she yelled over the phone.

“Yukina, look, I had to because of reasons. I know how you are, too and we kind of need her right now.”

“But she’s working for Allura’s bitch ass ex! Why do you need her? She’s a snake!”

“Yukina, relax, I-”

“No, this is bullshit! You are my brother and you are supposed to tell me these things!”

“I’m sorry, okay? I’ll explain it to you soon. It’s complicated.”

“Complicated my ass. If she fucks you over, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Yukina hung up the phone and Shiro groaned.

“What’s wrong, Shiro?” Allura asked.

“Yukina is mad at me, my mom’s worried I’ll go to jail; I don’t know what to say to them now.”

“We will fix this, Shiro, then everything will go back to the way it was.”

Shiro reached for her hand and grabbed it. He looked into those bright blue eyes he loved so much and nodded at his lover, “I know it will, Allura; I know it will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor gets knocked the fuck out!!! Lol when I wrote this, I couldn't wait for that moment! We also have more drama building up with the company getting ruined, Acxa being basically a spy, and now Yukina is going to probably do something now that she knows Acxa is working for Lotor *hint hint* ALSO! Gotta add that little bit of cute Klance in the chapter! lol Anyways!!! Thanks for reading as always and sticking around to my shit upload schedule! Y'all the real ones!


	44. Yukina Meets with Acxa/Allura is Tired of the BS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Here for my weekly upload because again, I am busy AF! I tried to write the other day and literally was only able to write like 5 lines before falling asleep 😩. I think the last chapter may be super long, so I need to get working on it ASAP! Though, I have a three day weekend coming up, so let's hope I get something done since I am ahead on lesson planning and shit lol. ANYWAYS! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I actually like this chapter a lot too!

The following week, it was already a little passed mid-October and there was some good news.; Pidge might have figured it out.

“Okay, so you say you might have figured out what you did wrong, so how long would it take?” Allura asked Pidge anxiously. She did not want to already celebrate Lotor’s downfall in case it did not work, but she really hoped it would.

“So, I’ve been thinking about what to do all weekend after clearing my mind with some video games and whatnot, so I can assure you, I might be able to get this done by the end of the week, hopefully that is. I have various ways that I can hack it, so I have to check each way. It will take time, but if one of these ways can work, we can bring down that bastard before the weekend.”

Allura felt like she could breathe again just a little with that news. She was tired already and she needed this to be over with. She felt Shiro’s hand grab hers and she looked up at him. He gave her a faint smile and squeezed her hand gently, “we are almost there, Allura, just a little longer and we will be there.”

“I know, we have been waiting for him to be out of our way, and we are closer than we thought,” she told him.

“We will get back to work, guys,” Hunk said, “and I will keep you all updated while we work. If we are successful earlier than expected, we will call.”

“Thanks, Hunk,” said Shiro, “keep up the good work, all of you. I’ll make sure to treat you guys to anything you want.”

“I will get you nerds anything you want too,” said Lance, “especially you, you gremlin genius.”

“Fuck you and your backhanded compliment, Lance,” Pidge cursed at him.

“Thank you all so much for your hard work,” Allura said, choking up a little, “I feel like I can breathe a little again with the news.”

“Don’t worry, Allura, we got your back. I am not going to let that bastard make me look stupid for taking too long to hack his shit and, he messed with my friends, so he messes with me,” Pidge told her.

Allura faintly smiled at Pidge, “thank you, Pidge. You are smarter than that bastard and he will get what is coming to him.”

* * *

 

Yukina stood outside the building of Thayserix. She was supposed to be at a doctor’s appointment, or so she said she was supposed to be. She knew her brother would be mad at her, but she was about to make sure Acxa was not going to betray her brother and friend’s trust. She took a deep breath, calming her nerves, then walked into the building. She stopped at the front desk and said she was visiting a friend that worked at Thayserix, in which she just showed ID, signed in, and was given a visitor’s pass to go to Thayserix’s floor. She made her way up to the elevators and to Thayserix, where she was ready to face Acxa. She stopped in front of the front desk to see a young woman typing away at her computer who wore a scowl on her face. Yukina knew she might not get through this lady but just to make her chances higher, she made sure she put on her innocent toned voice and a smile. She was a great actress.

“Hi, welcome to Thayserix, may I ask why you are visiting,” said the woman at the front desk with no emotion.

“Hello!” Yukina fake smile widened, “I am actually here to see a friend. Her name is Acxa.” The woman raised a brow, which Yukina thought that was not a good sign already. “My name is Yukina, you can call her and see for yourself. Tell her I’m here to see her.”

“I will then,” the woman said as she picked her phone up and dialed a number. “Hi, Acxa. There is a woman who is here to see you. She said her name is Yukina and that she is a frien-” The dial tone sound went on and the woman made a confused facial expression. “she hung up.” The woman put down the phone and looked up at Yukina, “I’m sorry, but she did not give me permission to let you see her, so I will have to ask you to leave.”

“Call her again, maybe the phone line went dead or something,” Yukina told her, pointing at the phone with her chin.

“I’m sorry, but I won’t, ma’am.”

“It’s fine,” said a familiar voice.

Yukina looked up and to her left to see the person she wanted to punch in the face like her brother did to Lotor. Acxa.

“Acxa, are you sure?” the woman asked.

“Yes,” Acxa nodded. She walked up to Yukina who glared at her as she did. “It’s been a while, Yukina.”

“Yeah, several years actually,” Yukina scoffed.

“What brings you here?”

“I saw you on the news and decided to visit.”

Acxa knew Yukina if stood here too long, she would get in trouble if Lotor found out she was Shiro’s sister and, she knew Yukina has a reckless mouth. “I see. I am very busy now and cannot talk, but I will give you my number and we can talk then.”

“It will just be a moment,” Yukina crossed her arms, “I won’t take too much of your time since I have to get back to work too.”

“Yukina, please, I cannot talk right now.”

“And I cannot talk later.”

Both women stared at each other. One thing about them was that when they were friends, they would make everyone around them afraid of their glares. They were deadly and, both women never backed down.

“Yukina, I need you to leave, now. I cannot have you when-” Acxa heard the elevator’s bell and heard footsteps coming from behind them. She was trying to prevent this from happening and Yukina came at the wrong moment.

“Acxa, I am sorry I am late,” said a voice from behind Yukina. Yukina turned and saw a tall, tan man with straight white hair in a low ponytail and dark blue eyes. She knew exactly who he was. “And may I ask who you are?” he now looked at Yukina.

“She’s-” Acxa was about to say but was interrupted by Yukina.

“I’m the sister of the man that punched you,” she smirked at him, “nice to meet you. I saw that my brother hit you hard but, not hard enough.”

“Yukina!” Acxa raised her voice at her, “leave, now!”

“Takashi Shirogane’s sister,  huh?” Lotor laughed, “my, I see the attitude runs in the family. Did you come here to harass me?”

“No. Whatever the problem is between you and my brother is between the both of you, my problem here is with her,” Yukina turned back to face Acxa then turned back to Lotor, “but while I’m here, I might as well say something to you for messing with my brother.”

“What is that, Ms. Shirogane?” Lotor furrowed his brows now at her.

“Yukina, don’t,” Acxa told her, but of course, she ignored her.

“I will shove my foot so far up your ass if you fuck with my brother or Allura. I don’t know much about you, but I do know if my brother is willing to punch someone, it’s because he had a real reason too, since my brother is never violent like that. You mess with my family and friends; you mess with me.”

Lotor began to laugh and Yukina really was thinking about giving Lotor a round two punch. “Such brave words coming from a woman whom I have never met before. You would have worked well in this company if you were not the sister of the man that punched me, but if you want, you can always come work for me.”

“Like I would ever want to work for you anyways,” Yukina scoffed.

“My offer does stand, Ms. Shirogane.”

“You could shove the offer right up you-”

“Yukina, enough!” Acxa grabbed Yukina’s arm, “sir, I am sorry for her actions. I will deal with her and make sure she does not come here every again to threaten you.”

“It is alright, Acxa, I understand why she feels that way towards me because of her brother and, I do admire that she does not… sugar coat anything. I see why you were friends with her before, she is like you and I like that,” Lotor smirked.

 “Well I don’t like you,” Yukina spat, then was dragged by Acxa towards the direction of the elevators.

“I’ll deal with her, sir, do not worry. I’ll be back right after,” Acxa told Lotor.

“Very well, do not take too long, we have business to take care of,” he responded.

“Yes, sir,” Acxa nodded before she dragged Yukina, who was trying to get away from Acxa’s grip, into the elevator.

She was worried Yukina may have ruined her plans, but now she had to deal with her.

* * *

 

Acxa dragged Yukina by the arm while they made their way out of the building. Yukina kept fighting it, but Acxa then promised to speak to her quickly before she had to go back to work. She walked three blocks down with Yukina and stopped at a street corner, then crossed her arms, “What the fuck, Yukina, why are you here!? You could have gotten me in serious trouble!”

“What the fuck are you up to, Acxa!? You leave, then all of a sudden you are back and are working for my brother’s enemy!?” Yukina yelled at her.

“I did not know he and Keith worked at Voltron Corp. until last month and, I had issues with them as well until recently.”

“Issues? What fucking issues, Acxa? What did we ever do to you!? You left us! You left me! What kind of friend leaves without saying anything and comes back claiming that there was an issue!? What was the fucking issue!?” Yukina choked up a little. She and Acxa were friends for years and, she was devastated when she left. Yukina did not make much friends with other people at school, especially since she was seen as aggressive by everyone, but Acxa was the only one who dealt with her.

“I did because of misunderstandings, okay!? I cannot explain it now, but soon I will be able to. Yukina, please, do not come here again. I need you to stay away before and I do not want you to get involved.”

“In what!? You are using my brother too for that ugly ass bitch you work for! Taka told me he needs you for something, what is it? Are you lying to my brother to get back at him and Keith for whatever the fucking reason you left was!?”  
“No, Yukina, look,” Acxa lowered her voice a little, “I am helping them take down Lotor because he is a fraud. What he said on the news was all lie. I am helping from the inside, and I cannot have you ruin that. Please, believe me Yukina. I do not want to fight with you. We can deal with our issues once this is over, so please, just go and do not make an appearance at my job again.”

“You’re lying; you’re not helping them!”

“Yes, I am! You will see, Yukina,” she told her, “I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry for leaving without telling you and I’m sorry I hurt you. I fucked up, and I’m sorry.”

Yukina swallowed and tried to keep the tears from forming. “I swear on my life, if you screw my brother over, I will fuck you up, Acxa. I promise I will.”

“I won’t, I promise you that. Look, I won’t tell Shiro you showed up here because I know he would be mad at you. Just please, trust me at least this one time.”

Yukina stood silent for a few seconds before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath in and out. “Fine, but like I said, I will fuck you up, Acxa.”

“Then so be it, Yukina. Thank you for understanding.”

Yukina did not say anything else and just glared at Acxa one more time before leaving. Acxa headed back to the office and made her way to Lotor’s office to apologize again and make sure he was not suspicious of her. She knocked on the door and waited for Lotor’s response, which he gave soon after she knocked. She opened the door, then closed it behind her once she got in and headed towards the front of Lotor’s desk.

“Lotor, I am sorry for her intruding into the office. She is angry at me for not speaking to her in years and came because she saw me on the news last week,” Acxa told him, “I will make sure she never comes here again and threaten you. She was out of line and it is my fault that my personal life is mixing with our business.”

Lotor looked at Acxa and allow a moment of silence between the two before he spoke. “It is okay, Acxa. She actually cheered me up this morning.”

“Huh?” she said in confusion, “I do not understand.”

Lotor got up from his seat and walked towards Acxa. He leaned against his desk, looked at her, and smirked, “she showed me that I did what I wanted, which was ruin her brother and I know if he’s suffering, Allura is too. He must be going crazy now that everyone thinks he is violent when I was trying to help, and I know Allura will come crawling to me for help soon enough when he can’t give it to her.”

“But sir, what if she doesn’t?” Acxa asked. She knew Allura wouldn’t.

“She will. She knows how much that company means to her father, so she will do anything to help him. And when she comes back to me, her little boyfriend won’t like it. But I will get her right where I want her, and that’s with me.”

“With all due respect sir, may I ask, why do you want her so bad?”

“Because, if the son of Galra Tech’s founder and the daughter of the CEO of Voltron Corp., we will be able to take over all tech companies and I can make a fortune. I do love her of course, but she is what I need to prove my father wrong and, to make it big in this industry.” Lotor cupped Acxa’s cheek and smirked at her, “I will always have love for you, Acxa, do not get me wrong, but I need Allura. You could still be there with me like you always have. I can still give you everything while she’s with me.”

Acxa paused for a bit before speaking. “What makes you think she won’t find out? She caught you with another woman once before.”

“She won’t. I’ll make sure of it. We just have to wait for her to give up and give in to me, then she will see that I am the one she has to be with, not that bastard who thinks he can be with her.”

“I see…” Acxa said lowly, “well then, let’s make sure she gives in soon enough.”

“That’s my girl,” he said to her. He kissed her on the lips then gave his usual sly smirk, “now, I have business to deal with, so get back to work. I’ll call you if I need you.”

Acxa nodded, “yes, Lotor.” She made her way out his office and was furious. ‘He thinks he could manipulate me again and that I am stupid, well not for long, Lotor. You will not get her nor I.’

 

* * *

 

Allura made her way back to her office since she had not been there since she dropped her stuff off and went straight to ‘headquarters,’ then to her father’s office. She walked through the floor with Lance and Romelle by her side and made her way to her office. However, while she walked, she heard whispers coming from the employees and everyone gazed at her. Allura wanted to scream but, she made sure she kept her cool. Lance and Romelle on the other hand, were ready to defend her.

“Those fucking idiots think they know everything,” Lance murmured angrily.

“They do not know anything, and they could shove their words right up their asses,” Romelle added.

“Enough, ignore them,” Allura said to them. When she almost reached her door, she heard a few comments that got to her and it made her mad.

 

“I can’t believe she is with Shiro. She probably only hated him to get his attention and well, she got it.”

“Wow, so Voltron Corp. is in this mess because of her? She should be fired for that and, she dragged Shiro into her mess too. If we lose our jobs, I blame her.”

“What does he see in her anyways? She’s messy and mean.”

 

She touched the nob of the door that lead to her office and tightened her grasp on it. She hated this. It was the past two years all over again. She was not going to let it go this time. She felt like she had nothing to lose at his point. She took in a deep breath and turned around to face everyone that worked in her department. She cleared her throat and her friends looked at her in confusing, wondering what she was up to.

“May I have everyone’s attention here, please!” she shouted over the office. Everyone all of a sudden became silent. The sound of typing stopped, and eyes were all now on Allura.

“Allura, what are you doing?” Romelle whispered to her.

“Handling this bloody bullshit once and for all,” Allura told her. “Now, you heard from my ex that I am with Shirogane, and saw that he punched my ex, claiming he was the reason the company was in the situation that it is in now. I am going to clear up some misconceptions you might have and tell you my truth.” Allura took in another deep breath before she began. “First of all, my ex was not wrong when he said I am with Shirogane. I am with him and have been for a while now, and not that it is any of your business, but yes, I did dislike him at first, but he grew on me when we started working closer with each other. He is a great man and I did not see it after the two years he worked here. If you all have a problem with me being with him, well you are just going to have to deal with it. You are all adults so; I should not be hearing you talk about him nor I and our relationship. That is nobody in this rooms business but my own. Stop acting like a bunch of teenagers and grow up. Second of all, I did not want the company to suffer the way it has in the past week and I am sorry that I caused this because of my ex, but what he said on the news was false. We are not friends and those of you who were here during my break up know what he did to me because you all spread rumors like wildfires. He was not here to help me and the company, he was here to make me look bad. And lastly, I know many of you hate me and think I am mean, but remember, I run this department and I just want my department to run smoothly and efficiently, so do not take anything I say personal. Hate me all you want if you do take it personal; I really could care less. But just so you know, I am not getting paid at the moment because I know I make more than all of you here and I know you all have families to support, unlike me who does not. I did it because I do not want you all to be laid off if we cannot get the company back on track. Believe me or not, as I said already, I do not care. But I do care for this company. My father put his blood, sweat and tears to be where he is in the company now, and I do not want to let him down more than I already have by causing the situation the company is in. But let us also remember we have a boss who was the one that made the mistakes he did that got out to the public, so I am not the only one at fault. Now, I will do my best to make sure this company gets back on its feet and that nobody here gets laid off because we are not making money anymore. If you do not believe me, that is on you, but if you do, I am grateful. And one last thing before I get back to work; enough with the gossip about me, I am tired. You would not like it if people were doing the same to you all so do not do it. If I offended you in any type of way, tell me instead of gossiping; I can take criticism. Let us be nice to each other since we are working together and if you cannot like someone, well do not act like a teenager about it and act like an adult instead. I do not want to hear anymore whispers about me nor anyone in this room. Do I make myself clear?”

Everyone stared at each other and were in shock that Allura stood up to them.

“She said does she make herself clear, people!” Lance shouted at them, “come on, don’t make it difficult! At least say something or nod!”

Some people began to nod, and others spoke up. Allura smiled at them and nodded herself, “great, now everyone, get back to work please. I promise I will do my best to make everything better.” Allura turned back to face her office door and walked inside with her friends. She quickly made her way to her office chair, dropped on it and began to laugh. “I cannot believe I just did that.”

“Well believe it, princess! You finally stood up for yourself against those fuckers and I am proud of you!” Lance told her.

“Yeah, they were so salty, but you could tell they knew it was true how they act. Some of their faces almost made me laugh because they really thought they were going to get away with the bullshit,” Romelle said. “I am so proud of you, Allura.”

“Thanks, you two. I was really nervous, but I could not hold it any longer, especially when they mentioned my relationship and how everything is my fault. They do not know half of the true story.”

Lance crossed his arms and smirked at his friend, “well hopefully by the end of the week, they will and boy, will they all look stupid. We are coming for that bastard and everyone will be told the truth. We are coming for you, Lotor!”

Both women laughed and agreed with Lance. “He will, Lance,” Allura told him, “and when he does, I hope he will suffer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is trash like always, Yukina is brave af (we stan!) and Allura went OFF! LOL! I hope you guys like this chapter. It ain't super long but I hope you guys still liked it! I'm glad people are also sticking around! Thanks a BUNCH! Anyways! Till next week!


	45. The Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! SO! I had changed the chapter amount to 52 because I split this chapter into two. It was a little longer, and I need more time to catch up on finishing the ending, so I decided to split it in two. (I am still HELLA busy so, I didn't even get to write during my three day weekend! I wanna just cry cause I still have a lot to do! At this moment, I'm supposed to be doing a powerpoint but I wanted to upload to keep you guys from waiting). This chapter will be shorter, but the next part to this will be regular length. Also, I wanted to be mean and keep you guys waiting on what's gonna happen lol. ANYWAYS! ENJOY! Tell me what you think will happen next!

It was Thursday now, and Pidge was almost there. Pidge, Hunk and Matt almost figured it out. That afternoon Allura grew nervous and even though she was never really religious, she kept praying to whoever was out there to help them figure it out. She hoped that if they could get it by the end of the day, Pidge could anonymously send everything to media outlets and ruin Lotor like he tried to ruin her. She stood in her office and bit her manicure, not caring if she chipped her nail polish at this point. Her heart could not stop beating since she was told this morning that they may have figured it out. She wanted this to be over already.

There was a knock on the door, causing her to jump a little bit. She shook her head and took a deep breath, pulling herself together, then called the person who was knocking on her door. “Come in!” she called out. The person opened the door and it was the one she loved, Shiro. “Shiro, is everything okay?” she asked as she got up from her seat and met him half way.

“Everything is fine. I just came to see how you were doing,” he told her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled their bodies closer to each other. He kissed her forehead gently, then kissed her cheek. She smiled up at him, then tippy toed a little to kiss him on the lips. “Are you okay?” he asked her, “I know this whole thing must make you extremely nervous.”

“Well you’re right about that,” she sighed then wrapped her arms around his neck. “I cannot help but feel nervous about all this. I feel like the day is just going so slow and I do not know what to do while they work. I want them to figure it out and I want to finally live at peace.”

“I know my love. We just have to be patient.  Like I always use to tell Keith, “patience yields focus.”

Allura sighed again, “I guess you’re right.”

He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead again, “they will get this and hopefully tomorrow would be the start of the peace you have been waiting for.”

“I cannot wait if we do win.”

“We will win, Allura,” Shiro reassured her, “Lotor is not getting away with anything.”

* * *

Lance, Keith and Romelle were just as nervous. They had to take their break and head to get themselves some coffee because of the lack of sleep they had. They were counting down the minutes still they got that text saying Pidge, Matt and Hunk had done it.

Lance kept shaking his leg, trying to stay calm, but of course he could not. At the moment, everything made him anxious. “Do you think if we get them brownies they will, you know, speed it up?” Lance asked his boyfriend and best friend.

“Are you trying to give Pidge a sugar rush? You know they have the stomach of a child,” said Romelle.

“Yeah, and we already got everyone donuts this morning so no more sugar,” Keith added.

“Ugh, I feel like I’m losing my mind! I have been so worried about everything, I forgot to buy your birthday gift!” Lance said to his boyfriend.

“Lance, you’re not supposed to tell your boyfriend you forgot to buy him a gift,” Romelle rolled her eyes, “that’s like one of the rules of dating.”

“I do not need one, Lance, I already told you that. We have other things to worry about than my birthday,” Keith told him, “I’m not even interested in anything that has to do with it.”

“But it’s going to be your last year in your twenties!” Lance put his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulder and shook him, “you have to care!”

“Lance, calm down, it’s not that serious.”

“Yes, it is!”

“I have an order here for Lance!” called the barista.

“That’s me!” Lance said as he raised his hand and went over to get the drinks. “Thanks, man.” Lance walked over and handed the drinks to Romelle and Keith, who thanked him. “Anyways, as I was saying, babe, it’s important to celebrate your birthday regardless!” Keith groaned and began walking away, in which Lance and Romelle followed. They made their way out the store and walked towards the office now. “Come on, babe!”

“Lance, I do not care for my birthday, it’s just another year that I’m older, that’s it. We have other things to worry about,” Keith told him. “With this mess, I do not even wanna think about it.”

“Keith don’t be too harsh,” Romelle said, “I think you should celebrate it regardless, even if it’s just you and Lance. Besides, if we succeed, then why not celebrate your birthday and our success!”

“Look,” Keith stopped and turned to face them, causing the other two to follow, “I do not care, really. And if they can’t get Lotor, then everyone is going to be sulking and shit, so I rather not.”

“Okay but your birthday is in two days; how about we just go to dinner at least?” Lance asked, “we can go anywhere you want.”

“Or we could do what we always do and order food and stay in.”

“Babe,” Lance whined, “come on!”

“I said no, Lance. Drop it, please,” Keith said then turned to walk away again.

“I guess you should listen to him, Lance,” said Romelle.

“No, I can’t, that’s my boyfriend and I lo-, like him so much that I have to do something,” Lance told her.

“Did you just almost use the L word!” Romelle whispered loudly and almost laughed.

Lance blushed and shook his head nervously, “what!? No! Shut up!” he said then began walking fast to catch up with his boyfriend, “let’s go. Keith! Wait up!”

Romelle clicked her tongue several times and sighed, “well, Lance,” she said to herself before following the boyfriends, “you’re gonna have to admit it sooner or later.”

* * *

It was an hour before the end of the day and well….

Nothing yet.

Allura’s heart felt like it was going to come out of her chest. Shiro stood with her and worked in her office for the day since he was worried about her. He did not care what anyone would say about him being there. He cared about how Allura was feeling and how she was taking everything.

“My love,” he said as he walked up to her at her desk and sat on the edge of it, “how are you feeling?”

“I do not know what to feel anymore,” she said, looking down, “I’m nervous, Shiro. We have not heard from Pidge and the others since this morning, so I’m guessing they did not get it this time.”

“Allura, maybe they haven’t said anything because they are working very hard,” he told her.

“But I am tired of waiting, as selfish as I sound right now. I know they are working hard, yet I just want this to be over with. I cannot deal with it any longer. I… I feel like if I cannot get away from him, I’ll… I’ll want to move back to London.”

Shiro was taken aback by what she had said. He did not want this to be another Adam situation again. He loved her so very much, but he did not want to seem like a hypocrite if he left with her but not Adam. “Allura, are you sure about that?”

“I… I do not know… but, if it means I am away from Lotor, I might,” she told him, then looked up to face him. “I… I know the same thing happened with your ex; moving away far away, so I will let you decide what you want to do if it comes to that. I will not force you to come with me or anything, so the decision is up to you.”

Shiro swallowed and faced away from her, “Allura, I do love you, but please, let’s not think about that now. I… I don’t know what I will do yet.”

“Very well, then,” she said softly.

He turned back to face her and looked into her bright blue eyes. He did not want her to go, and he blamed Lotor for making her go through this. He loved her and did not want to be separated from her, especially after all they have been through together for the past few months. He leaned over and reached for her hand, then squeezed it softly, “I love you, Allura.”

“I love you, too, Shiro.”

Both their phones began to buzz, and their hearts both felt like they were going to jump out of their chest. They both quickly reached for their phones; Allura reached for hers on her desk and Shiro in his pocket. The screen on their phones lit up and they saw what they have been waiting for all day. A message from Hunk showed on their lock screen.

 

_We’re in_

The couple looked at each other, and both of them sat up immediately.

“Let’s go, Allura.”

“Right.”

* * *

 **They’ve done it.** The geniuses have done it.

 

Everyone made their way quickly to “headquarters.” Allura was ready to take her heels off so that she can walk faster, but then again, she did not want to look crazy. Her and Shiro were the last ones to make it in the room. Everyone else was already gathered around the large table in the room. 

“We did it, Allura! We’re in!” Hunk said with a huge grin on his face.

The sound of those words helped Allura finally breath again. Tears began to form and when Shiro notices, he wrapped one arm around her. “We got him now, Allura,” Shiro said to her softly.

“So, did you find anything we can use?” Keith asked the trio.

“Oh, we might have every single thing about what that fuck face did. He is stupid for leaving his tracks on a computer if you ask me, but then again, we needed this,” said Pidge.

“What did you find? How much fucked up things has he done?” Lance chimed in.

“Well, Acxa was right about the fraud stuff; he’s basically a full-blown scammer. That is enough to get him arrested for at least a few years. We also found all the blackmailing things he has on his investors. Olkarian’s CEO, Lobos, has been doing a lot of shady shit to his employees and made a deal with Lotor to most likely cover it up. Thankfully I did not work for them like I originally wanted to.”

“Holy shit, that’s all in there?!”

“Yeah and there is something else, but… I do not know if I should share it…” Pidge said lowly now.

“What is it?” Romelle asked.

“It… it has to do with Allura.”

Allura’s eyes widened. What did he have on her? “Pidge, tell me what he has on me.”

“He has all your information even from after you two broke up. It shows your current number which I know you changed when you two broke up, and your address to your current apartment even though you moved. He also… has pictures of you; not anything from your house, but pictures of you alone out and about.”

“What!?” Lance shouted, “what a fucking stalker! He should go to jail and get his ass beat!”

Romelle turned to Allura, who gripped Shiro’s arm, “Allura…”

Allura took in a few deep breathes in and gathered herself together, “Pidge... do whatever you can to take him down to get him away from me and out of my life. He deserves everything that is going to bite him in the ass.”

“Pidge, do you think you can get this information sent out to the public as soon as possible?” Shiro asked.

“Of course. It will literally take me less than ten minutes to do so,” they said, “if I do it now, we could probably get the word out there even before the six o’clock news.”

“No, do not do it yet,” Allura said, “I want him to wake up in the morning the same way we did when he tried to ruin the company. Do it tonight so that his morning is ruined.”

“Say no more, Allura. I can do that for you.”

“Thank you, Pidge. Thank you all of you for everything you have done to help me. I… I appreciate all of you for what you did, and I have been thinking about how grateful I am to have friends like you. I could not have done it without you guys and I… I love you all so very much,” Allura choked up a little, “I do not know how to repay you all.”

“You don’t have to, Allura. You deserve to be happy and safe from that asshole,” said Pidge.

“Yeah, you have done a lot for us, too! I mean if you did not hire Shay for our department, I would have never met her and, you helped my best friend get the job he wanted,” Hunk said.

“You have done a lot for everyone in this company and are even basically working for free so that some people won’t be fired. You don’t deserve what you are going through, so that’s why we were here to help,” Matt chimed in.

“I know we had our difference, Allura, but if it wasn’t for you, Lance and I would not probably be together,” Keith said now, “and you made my best friend happy, so of course we would be there for you.”

“Yeah, princess, you have done so much for me and have become one of my best friends. We’ve been friends for almost five years already and they have been the best five years of my life,” Lance told her.

Romelle grabbed Allura’s hand and faintly smiled at her, “and like Lance, you have done so much for me and are like my sister. I will always have your back like you always had mine since we were little. You helped me feel confident and love myself when people at school would call me names and bully me for liking girls. I’m the one who should be repaying you.”

“And like Keith said, you made me the happiest man in the universe. You gave me a chance even after hating me, and I am grateful to have you in my life,” Shiro told her, “I love you, Allura; we all do and we would do anything for you all over again if we have to, right guys?”

“Yeah!” everyone responded.

Allura sniffled her nose and tears began to run down her cheeks. Shiro held her closer to him and Romelle wiped the tears off Allura’s cheeks. “Thank you, everyone.”

“Don’t thank us, princess, that man deserves to rot in hell and we just helped him get there,” Lance said as he walked up to her, “we got you.”

Allura nodded, “I will make it up to all of you, regardless of what you all say. Whatever you need, I will help.”

“Well then,” Keith said, faintly smiling, “we might take you on that offer one day.”

“Since you are offering, can we please get faster internet in this place? I need it,” said Pidge.

Everyone laughed, including Allura. She wiped the remaining tears from her cheek and nodded, “I will once we get everything back to the way it was, I promise.”

“Thanks, I will be holding you to it,” Pidge grinned.

“Now, everyone,” Allura said a little louder and fixed her posture, “let’s take Lotor down.”

“Yeah!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hacker voice* "I'm in." LOL They got him! They got the tea on Lotor! What you guys think will happen next? Will Lotor take revenge again or will he be defeated?
> 
> ANYWAYS UNTIL NEXT WEEK!


	46. Lotor is Ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! SO! I AM SO SORRY I DID NOT UPLOAD EARLIER THIS WEEK! Honestly, I have been hella stressed and tired that I couldn't upload. Though, next week I am planning to finish the story during my four day vacation, so that I can upload the rest faster. Anyways! I hope you enjoy the chapter! It has some good news, heartfelt moments, and whatever lol. 
> 
> If there are mistakes, I'm sorry! I tried to read it as quick as possible to post!

The next morning arrived and word got out about Lotor.

 

**_“Thayserix’s founder and son of Galra Tech’s founder, Lotor Galra has committed fraud!”_ **

**_“Lotor Galra blackmailed investors into investing into his company!”_ **

**_“Lotor Galra; former business owner, now criminal”_ **

Lotor was angry.

Really angry.

He began to pack his things as quickly as he could, since when his father found out, Zarkon told him he has to leave the country immediately. Zarkon was furious with him, especially since his son made him look bad, but if he let his son go to jail, he would have to hear from Honerva.

“Fuck!” he screamed as he fumbled getting his things together. He gathered any essentials that he needed and zipped up his luggage. His phone began to ring, in which he saw Acxa’s name. He reached over for his phone and picked up the call. “Acxa! I need to leave! Come with me!”

“Come with you?” Acxa scoffed, “do you think I am stupid? You manipulated me the same way you manipulate Allura, and you think I would drop my whole life to leave with a piece of shit like you?”

Lotor’s eyebrows furrowed in anger and grit his teeth, “so, you did this to me to get back at me, didn’t you!” he yelled through the phone, “how could you!”

“I may have had something to do with it,” she said, “all you do is step on people to get what you want, but not anymore, Lotor. You got what you deserve and now you are running like a little bitch! I’ll see you in hell, Lotor.” Acxa hung up the phone.

Lotor threw his phone across his room. “That fucking whore! I should have never trusted her!” he yelled as he put on a black hoodie and hat to cover him and gathered his luggage. He then walked over to where he threw his phone, which was cracked now, and shoved it in his pocket and made his way out of his apartment. 

 

He was ruined now.

 

* * *

“Coffee, my love?” Shiro, who was already dressed for work in a black suit, a gray button up shirt underneath, and a black tie, asked his lover.

“Why yes, my love,” Allura smiled at him, “do not forget the creamer.”

“Of course not,” he smiled at her. He poured coffee into her pink mug and his black mug, then set the coffee pot down on the counter. He went into the fridge and got the creamer for her while Allura started to put sugar into her coffee already. He walked around his kitchen island and placed the creamer right next to her, then leaned in to kiss her. “There you go, my love.”

She giggled slightly and pouted her lips so that he could give her another kiss. “Thank you, my love.”

Shiro sat down next to her, grabbed his mug and raised it. “Cheers,” he said to her.

“Cheers,” she smiled and clashed her mug with his. The couple drank their morning coffee and felt relieved.

“What do you think is happening now?” Shiro asked.

“I hope he’s getting arrested or something,” Allura said to her boyfriend, “either way, he will not be a problem for us any longer starting today. It is the start of a new chapter for us, Shiro, a chapter of peace.”

Shiro smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss, “I will enjoy this chapter.”

“So will I.”

* * *

“Babe! We did it! He must be shitting his pants!” Lance jumped on his boyfriend as he was putting on his blazer. Lance grabbed Keith’s face and kissed him, “we fucking did it.”

“Yeah, we did!” Keith laughed, going for another kiss.

“I fucking love you, Keith!” Lance blurted out, then realized what he said when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes widen and turned away from his boyfriend in embarrassment. “I mean I- shit, I didn’t mean to say that! It was just-”

“I fucking love you too, Lance,” Keith laughed as he grabbed his boyfriend’s arm to turn him back around.

“Wait, seriously!?” Lance shouted and blushed.

“Yeah, seriously,” Keith smirked. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist and pulled him closer to him. “I love you, Lance.”

“I love you too, Keith.”

The two men shared a passionate kiss with each other. Lance was still in shock, but he took in the beautiful moment that just happened. However, during the kiss, Keith’s phone began to buzz. He broke the kiss and smiled at Lance, then reached into his pocket to grab his phone. When the lock screen lit up, he saw a message from his cousin.

 

_Lotor is leaving the country._

“Fuck!” Keith shouted.

“What happened, babe?” Lance asked.

“It’s Acxa, that bastard is not trying to get out of the country so that he won’t face charges!”

“What!?”

“I have to tell Allura and Shiro!”

* * *

Allura and Shiro walked into the building together and made their way up to Alfor’s office first. They walked hand in hand while they made their way there, and spotted Coran at his desk, waiting for them to arrive.

“Allura! Shiro!” Coran shouted as he shot up from his seat and made his way around his desk to meet with the couple. “You all did it!”

“Not entirely,” said Allura.

“What do you mean.”

“Lotor is making a run for it,” said Shiro, “Acxa, Keith’s cousin who worked for him, told police but, who knows if they will get him or not.”

“You know Zarkon has enough money to pay people off to get him out the country at least,” Allura said. “I hope they catch him before the does leave. For all we know, he made it out already.”

“Well, look at it this way, you two, if he comes back into the country, he will be arrested maybe, so you will not be seeing him here again. Look at that as a victory in itself,” Coran said as he put his hand on Allura’s shoulders, “now your father is expecting the two of you, so go right on in.”

“Thank you, Coran,” Allura smiled at the man who was like an uncle to her.

 “Yes, thank you for your words, Coran,” Shiro said as well.

“Do not mention it, now go on, you do not want to keep him waiting,” Coran said to them.

The couple nodded and made their way into Alfor’s office. Alfor got up from his seat as soon as he saw them and made his way to them, “daughter, Shiro!” he said. Allura and Shiro’s hands parted and Allura walked into the open arms her father had out for her. He brought her into a tight hug and Allura buried her face in her father’s chest, “you all did it, my daughter. He will never mess with you again.”

Allura sniffled her nose and lifted her face from his chest and met with the same bright blue eyes he had, “he’s leaving the country father, so he sadly might be able to not face the consequences.”

“That’s alright, soon enough he will have to, and hopefully he gets caught.”

“I hope he does, father.”

Alfor smiled at he and pulled her into another hug, “oh my daughter, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, father.”

They broke the hug and Alfor wiped away the one tear that came down her cheek, “do not cry anymore, Allura. The next time I want to see you cry is on your wedding day when I walk you down the aisle.”

“Father!” Allura blushed.

“I am just teasing, daughter. But,” Alfor said, looking at Shiro, “I expect grandchildren soon. You two are not getting any younger!”

Shiro blushed as well, “I-uh-sir! Please!”

“Father, stop! You are sounding like mother now!”

“Oh, I cannot help it, Allura. I want little ones around again,” her father laughed.

“Now is not the time! We have not even been dating long enough!”

“I know, I know, I am just teasing,” he laughed some more, “since Lotor was, how you kids call it, “exposed,” our stock went up a little, so that is a good sign. Hopefully, we will get back on track in no time. No jobs are being taken away from any of my employees.”

“That’s great!” said Shiro. “Things are looking up for us now.”

“Yes! It is! And soon, we can get Atlas back into production and out to our consumers!” Alfor said in excitement, “everything will hopefully go smoothly now.”

“I am glad,” Allura said. “Now we can worry about ourselves and the company.”

“Yes, we can, daughter. Voltron Corp. is back in action.”

* * *

Allura called Keith into her office that afternoon. Keith wondered why, but he went anyways. He made his way thought the office but stopped to see his boyfriend before he made it to Allura’s office.

“Babe, what are you doing here?” Lance asked as he looked up at Keith who tapped him while he worked.

“Allura called me in, I don’t know for what, so I was wondering if you knew,” said Keith.

Lance shook his head, “nope, I don’t. I don’t even know if I can figure out why she would but, it shouldn’t be anything bad.”

“I guess,” Keith shrugged, “I’ll let you get back to work; I’ll tell you after.”

“Okay, babe.”

Keith made his way to Allura’s office then and knocked on her door. She called him in, in which he opened the door and made his way into it. He closed the door behind him and began to walk towards her desk, “Hey, what’s up, Allura?”

“Keith, I am glad you came. Take a seat,” she said to him.

Keith nodded and made himself comfortable in one of the seats that stood in front of her desk. “Is something wrong, Allura?” he asked.

“No, not really. I just… I was wondering about Acxa and how she was taking all of this,” she said, “is she okay?”

“I’m assuming she is a little okay, but I’m not sure. She probably does not want to talk about it yet, so I won’t force her.”

“I see…” Allura trailed off, “well, I know Lotor’s company is going to be out of business now, and even with our problems in the past, you can…. you can let her know she is welcome to work for us. I would like a new secretary if you ask me; now that Lance is not my secretary anymore. But, if she wants another position, she can have it. It is my gratitude to help her out like she helped us.”

“Oh, well… I’ll talk to her about it when I get the chance to. Thank you, Allura.”

“Do not mention it, Keith. I know how Lotor was and I cannot help but feel for her since I went through the same thing with him.”

“I understand,” Keith nodded, “I’m sure she would appreciate it a lot.”

“Even if she does not want to work with us, I am sure I can recommend her to other companies, it is not a problem.”

“I think you’ve done enough, Allura. Let’s take things step by step.”

“Very well,” Allura sighed, “give her my gratitude and I hope to hear from her soon.”

“Yeah, I will. Thanks again, Allura.”

“Thank you as well, Keith. You did something that had impacted your relationship with your cousin, but you did it for my sake and I am grateful for that.”

“I think you helped us to be honest. Acxa wants to see my mom after all this time to make things better and hopefully, she can fix things with Yukina.”

“Well, I wish all the best for your family, Keith.”

“Thanks, Allura.”

“You are very welcome, Keith,” she smiled at him, “if it was not for you, maybe I would have not been with Shiro.”

Keith shook his head, “that was all you, I just said some words.”

“They were great words though,” she laughed. “I am grateful for having you by my side Keith. To think that a few months ago, I would think harsh of you.”

“Yeah,” he laughed lightly, “well, I’m glad things change for the better between all of us.”

Allura smiled at him and nodded in agreement, “yes, it has. Well, I should not be wasting any more of your time, but I am serious; if Acxa needs a job, tell her she is more than welcome here.”

“Yeah, I will, don’t worry.”

* * *

After work, Keith and Shiro had invited Acxa to their old, go-to diner. They felt like they needed to work one last thing out between them.

Acxa walked into the diner and made her way to the table they would always sit when they were younger. It was by the window so that they could judge people outside and laugh about it, besides Shiro, who would tell them that’s not nice of course. However, she saw that there was someone else with Keith and Shiro. Acxa could only see the back of the persons head. She already figured who it was.

She swallowed and took in a deep breath before heading to the table. When Keith saw her, his eyes seemed to light up when he saw her. He gave her a faint smile in which she scoffed at the sight of it, causing Keith to roll his eyes. Just like old times.

“I’m here like you asked,” Acxa said as she took a seat next to her cousin. “And I see you brought Yukina without telling me.”

“Well, we figured now is a good time to settle things between all four of us, especially Yukina,” said Keith.

“I honestly did not want to come anyways,” Yukina scoffed but was then met with an elbow to the arm by her brother. “Ow! Asshole!”

“We are adults now, Yukina, start acting like it,” her bother told her.

“Oh, fuck off,” she rolled her eyes.

Acxa shook her head, “you will always be short-tempered, huh, Yukina?”

“Shut up,” Yukina turned her head away from her.

“We ordered the usual for you already, Acxa, if that’s okay with you,” said Shiro.

“That’s fine,” Acxa sighed, “I could use a burger to be honest. But before we get our food, I guess we should settle everything now.”

“I agree.”

“What is there to settle?” Yukina said as she turned her head to glare at Acxa, “all because you helped my brother and his girlfriend out does not mean I should trust you again.”

“If that’s how you feel, then fine,” Acxa said, “I know we can’t go back to the way everything was between us, but I should give a reason to why I left without saying anything.”

“Then what was the reason, Acxa? Why did you leave?”

“I left because I blamed my own aunt for the death of my father and I did not want to associate myself with anyone close to her because I thought if I told all of you, none of you would understand. We met only through Krolia’s relationship with your parents, so I figured since you knew them before me, you would think I was crazy, so I left. I did not want to see anyone from my past after, but I regret it.” Acxa paused and looked down now, “Keith told me what really happened, and I spoke with Krolia this morning actually.”

“Wait, you did?” Keith said, “mom didn’t mention it to me.”

“Well, I figured I make amends with my aunt since my mom said she still helped her out after dad passed, and I left. She hit me in the arm really hard for leaving but, she apologized for even allowing my father to take that case. She only wanted to protect me and my feelings by not telling me about his mistress since my mom was already so hurt by it without my knowing. I regret not speaking to anyone about how I felt, especially you Yukina. You would always tell me everything and yet, I did not tell you anything. You were always there for me and yet I made myself think you wouldn’t be. So… I’m sorry, Yukina. I’m sorry for ruining our friendship and I’m sorry for being a bad friend.” Acxa looked up at Yukina, who’s eyes looked a little glossy, “you don’t have to forgive me; I’ll understand, but I want to let you know that I am sincerely sorry for what I done.”

Yukina turned away from Acxa and looked out the window. She swallowed and took in a deep breath before she was able to speak. “You’re an idiot, Acxa. You know how much I loved you, and yet you thought I would not understand your feelings,” Yukina choked up, then looked back at Acxa, “it hurt me when I called your phone many times and tried anyway of contacting you when none of us heard from you for days. I thought you did something to yourself before we found out you decided to leave. I cried and cried to Taka and Keith; asking what did I do wrong to you as a friend, since you did not tell me anything. I was really, really hurt by you, Acxa. But,” Yukina paused to take in another deep breath to prevent tears to fall down her cheek, “I forgive you, Acxa. I understand you were hurt and felt alone, so I cannot blame you for that. Maybe I could have done something to be a better friend.”

“You were a great friend, Yukina. I was the one that wasn’t.”

Yukina shook her head, “no, don’t say that. You were a great friend to me, too. We had many good times and you always had my back when we would get into trouble for anything.”

“Well, if you didn’t have such a bad temper, we would have barely gotten into trouble.”

Yukina laughed softly, “fuck you, Acxa, you know I did it for the adrenaline rush.”

Acxa smiled and laughed lightly, “you’re right about that.”

“I remember when I had to be the one to calm all our moms and dads down when you three wanted to pick a fight with popular kids at lunch,” Shiro crossed his arms and said, “adrenaline rush my ass. You three always just wanted to cause trouble.”

“Okay, but those people were assholes, Shiro,” Keith pointed out.

“Yeah, and one of them called me a bitch, so of course I was not going to let that go,” said Acxa.

“And I just hated how much they all fucking sucked and they should have seen it coming with the way they talked to us,” Yukina shrugged, “they deserved it.

Shiro leaned his forehead on his hand and shook his head, “you can’t just go fighting everyone because you don’t like them.

“But didn’t you punch the shit out of Allura’s ex, Taka? You literally went against everything you just said now.”

“But that was different!”

“How?” Acxa chimed in, “you hated him, and you punched him.”

“He deserved it for everything he did to Allura and the company; he had it coming.”

“And so, did those assholes, Shiro,” Keith smirked now, “just face it, we were in the right.”

Shiro scoffed and crossed his arms, “whatever.”

“You did a good thing though, Shiro,” Acxa told him, “I wish I helped Allura out before when I knew Lotor cheated on her, but I was blinded by how he treated me. I went against the girl code Yukina always told me to follow.”

“Well, I’m sure she understands why you didn’t. She dated the bastard for ten years, so she knows what he’s capable of.”

“She does understand,” said Keith, “she told me to let you know that since you are out of a job, you should work with us at Voltron Corp.”

“Wait, what?” Acxa said in shock, “why would she do that for me?”

“Because you helped us a lot,” said Shiro, “and a lot of people do not realize how much of a great person Allura is. She cares a lot about people and wants to help anyway she can. She won’t hold what you did against you.”

Acxa’s eyes widened. She thought that even if she helped Allura with Lotor, she would still never forgive her, but she was wrong. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“I think you should take it, Acxa,” said Yukina, who smiled faintly at her, “she’s obviously has forgiven you by offering you a job, so I think it’s rude if you don’t take it now.”

“Well, you should think about it and make the decision yourself. No pressure, of course, but we are a pretty good company,” Shiro smiled at her.

Acxa looked at all three of the people around her, and tried to hold back her tears, “I’ll… I’ll think about it.”

“Don’t take too long though. You need a job to support yourself.”

“I know, I know,” Acxa faintly smiled, “but, I just want some time to myself now that I got it before I start a new job.”

“That’s fine,” Shiro smiled at her, “take your time. I’m sure Allura would agree.”

“Thanks, Shiro,” Acxa smiled back, “to think you would be the one actually dating Allura. No offense, but she is actually way out of your league.”

“That’s what I said!” Yukina shouted.

Shiro groaned and his head fell, “you think because we are cool now, you could go back to roasting me like you use to with Yukina?”

“Hey, you guys suggested we go back to the way things were, so this is where we start,” Acxa laughed, “you should have expected it. But I know you are probably the best guy to be with Allura after all she’s been through. I know you’re a good guy and would never do the things Lotor did to her.”

Shiro lifted his head back up and smiled again at Acxa, “thanks, Acxa. I’m lucky to have her in my life.”

“You better propose to her at least by next year! I want her to be my sister-in-law so bad!” Yukina said, shaking her brother by the arm.

“Yukina, s-shut up!” Shiro blushed and stuttered.

“You’re not getting any younger, Shiro,” Yukina laughed, “mom and dad probably would finally retire if you give them grandchildren!”

“Jesus Christ, Yukina. I already had to deal with this for the second time today.”

“Who told you this the first time?”

“Allura’s dad,” Shiro sighed.

“Well, he’s right!”

“Shut up,” Shiro groaned, “how about you get married to Issac, then we could talk.”

“Who’s Issac?” Acxa asked.

“My boyfriend. We’ve been dating for almost two years. We met in the first law firm I started at once I graduated,” she told Acxa, “but we are not getting married anytime soon. I already told him.”

“I see.”

“Yeah, so Shiro, marry Allura soon. I want her to be family.”

“Oh, shut up,” he said again to his sister.

“He acts like this now, but he will probably propose to her in the next few months or so, watch,” Keith laughed, “we might want to start placing bets.”

“Ooh! I call April!” Yukina raised her hand and shouted.

“I call June, because he’s the type to do it on their anniversary.”

“Guys, stop! Keith, you know bets get you in trouble!” Shiro shouted.

“I’ll take a wild guess and say September just because,” Acxa said.

“Acxa, please, not you too.”

“That’s settled then. How much we’re betting?” Yukina asked.

“No!”

“Let’s be brave and do three hundred,” Keith smirked.

“Keith, no.”

“That works for me,” said Acxa.

“Oh, come on,” Shiro groaned.

“It’s a bet then! Winner gets three hundred bucks,” Yukina shouted.

“I hate all of you,” Shiro gave up.

“Shut up, Taka, you love us no matter what, with that soft heart of yours,” his sister laughed.

Shiro wrapped his arm around Yukina’s neck and brought her into a chokehold to mess up her hair, “sadly, little sis.”

“Taka, you big idiot! Get off!”

The cousins laughed at the sight of the siblings. Acxa felt like she belonged somewhere and was grateful she had them by her side again.

* * *

Shiro opened the door to Allura’s apartment and closed it behind him when he got in. He had a bag in his hand filled with the close for the next day hanging on his shoulder, and he made his way through the apartment.

“Allura, I’m home!” he called out. When he arrived in the living room, the TV was on, but he saw his girlfriend sleeping peacefully on her couch in her PJ’s already. He smiled at the sight of the woman that he loves so much, finally getting the rest she needed after the past month. He set his things down on the floor and walked over to his sleeping lover. He bent down and put his hands and arms under her body, so that he could lift her up to take her to her bed. Once he was able to lift her up, Allura slightly moaned and her eyes fluttered open.

“Shiro, you are here,” she said softly.

Shiro smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, “yeah, I’m here. I’m going to take you to bed so you could sleep comfortably.”

“Will you join me?” she asked.

“Of course,” he laughed lightly.

“Good, you better.”

Shiro laughed again and made his way to her room with her in his arms. He walked over to her bed and placed her body on the bed. She smiled at him, with her eyes half opened due to still being a little sleepy, and reached her hand out at him. He grabbed it and sat by her, then kissed her hand. “What is it, my love?”

She shook her head, “nothing, my love. I just want you beside me while I sleep.”

“I will after a shower, okay?”

She nodded, “okay.”

Shiro leaned over and kissed her on the lips, “I love you, Allura.”

“I love you too, Shiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you made it to the end! Thanks for being patient with me! You guys are the best! Also, finally Lotor is brought down even though his bitch ass ran! LOL. But, we got some heartfelt moments and, Lotor is finally out the picture! Shallura is going to continue to blossom! lol. 
> 
> Next chapter is gonna have more of the boyfriends, so get ready for some Klance lol. 
> 
> Thanks as always! 
> 
> Till next week! (Hopefully!)


	47. Keith's Birthday, A Haunted House and Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY! As I mentioned last chapter, here is a chapter dedicated to the boyfriends! lol I originally wanted to put this chapter out around Keith's actual birthday, but I was busy as usual. Today, I'm trying to finish the last chapter, which I am probably half way done, and hopefully I can finish the second to last chapter, which I'm also like 2/3 done with. ANYWAYS! Enjoy the Klance!

Keith woke up the next morning after everything that happened and well, it was his birthday. He groaned and lifted his head from his pillow but when he did, he noticed his boyfriend was not by his side. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked around the room, but there was still no sign of his boyfriend. Not even his dog was in the room. He got out of bed and put on a pair of boxers that was left on the ground the night before and made his way out of his room. Since his apartment wasn’t the biggest, straight out of his room was the living room and kitchen together. His eyes were still half opened since he was still a little sleepy, but he smelled something good coming from the direction of the kitchen.

“Good morning, birthday boy!” Lance shouted from the kitchen. He put the spatula that was in his hand down, then ran to his boyfriend and pulled him into a hug, in which he slightly carried him at the same time.

“Lance, get off, please,” he groaned.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Lance put him down and broke the hug, “I’m just excited that it’s my sugar daddy’s birthday.”

“Sugar daddy?” Keith glared at his boyfriend because of the comment he made.

“Yeah, you’re like a sugar daddy cause you’re older than me.”

“By a year! Not even! By nine months.”

“Ugh, so I was basically conceived when you were born,” Lance shook his head in disgusted.

“Why did you have to say that?”

“What? It’s true!”

“You’re gross.”

“And you’re old.”

“Fuck you, Lance,” Keith groaned.

“I already did last night, Keith, what more do you want from me?”

Keith rolled his eyes and felt a wet nose touch his leg. When he looked down, he saw Kosmo wagging his tail at him. “Good morning, Kosmo,” Keith smiled at him and kneeled down. He scratched his dogs head, and Kosmo licked him on the face as he did.

“Aw, that’s his way of wishing you happy birthday,” Lance said as he kneeled down beside man and dog, “I took him out already, so you don’t have to and I’m making breakfast, which I should go check on it right now.” Lance quickly got up and ran over to the kitchen stove to see if everything was alright. “We’re good!” he shouted, “nothing is burnt!”

Keith laughed and shook his head, then made his way to the kitchen with Kosmo followed behind him. “So, what are you making?”

“I’m cooking up some sausage now, but I’m about to make us an egg omelet and I have to put bread in the toaster.”

“Okay, I’ll help.”

“No, no, no,” Lance shook his head at his boyfriend, “it’s your birthday, so you can’t help. Go brush your teeth instead and relax, okay.”

Keith sighed, “fine.”

Lance smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips, “good, now go wash your face because you really need to learn how to. I love you, but that skin of yours is dying to be cleaned.”

“Shut up,” Keith groaned.

“You would thank me if you followed my skincare routine.”

“Not gonna happen. That’s too much work.”

“Well then when we grow old, you are going to be all wrinkly and my skin is going to be smooth as butter.”

“Whatever,” Keith rolled his eyes. He turned away from his boyfriend and made his way to the bathroom while Lance cooked. He did what he had to do, then washed his face because Lance was right, he needed to start taking care of his skin. He then made his way back out and went over to his boyfriend who was now cooking the egg omelet and trying to put bread in the toaster as fast as possible while the eggs cooked. Keith laughed lightly at the sight of his boyfriend cooking for him. While Lance was now back at the stove, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance from behind and put his chin on Lance’s shoulder, “it smells good.”

“Of course, it does,” Lance said as he flipped the omelet. “How would it look if the son of restaurant owners looks if I did not know how to cook.”

“I guess bad,” Keith said.

“You’re damn right.”

Keith snickered and planted a kiss on Lance’s cheek, “thanks, babe.”

“You’re very welcome, babe. I want my boyfriend to eat good on his birthday. Now go sit down, I’m almost done, and I want to bring you everything, okay?”

Keith nodded and planted one more kiss on Lance’s cheek, “okay.”

Keith did what he was told and went over to his dining table. He finally felt like he the dining table became useful now that Lance was around and thanked his mother for forcing him to have one. After a few minutes, Lance came over with two plates of food with forks on top already.

“Here we go! Bon appetite,” Lance said as he placed both plates on the table. Keith looked up at Lance, in which Lance bent down to plant a kiss on the lips and smiled at him, “enjoy.”

“Thanks, I will,” Keith smiled up him.

Lance took a seat and the boyfriends began to dig into their breakfast. “Shit, I forgot the drinks! Orange juice or coffee?”

“Orange juice,” Keith said with his mouth full.

Lance ran over to the kitchen and poured himself and his boyfriend a cup of orange juice, then walked quickly back to the table and placed the cups on it. “There you go, now your breakfast is completed.”

“Thanks,” Keith said before reaching over for his juice to take a sip, “food tastes great.”

“Complements to the chef,” Lance praised himself.

“Yeah,” Keith laughed before taking another bite of food.

“So, I know you don’t like to celebrate your birthday, but…... I made plans for us to do so.”

“Lance,” Keith groaned and put down his fork, “I told you no.”

“I know, but you know I don’t listen! Anyways, it’s something super low-key.”

“Low-key?”

“Yeah! I was thinking we could go catch an indie film, after this, then hang out around the city, and have dinner wherever you wanna go. See, it’s low-key.”

“Can we just watch a movie inside?”

“No, we cannot! Not today! Plus, I already bought us tickets, so you gotta go; there’s no refunds.”

Keith groaned again, “Lance, you are a pain in my ass.”

“And like you aren’t a pain in my ass,” Lance said, taking a bite of his sausage, “you’re going and that’s final, mister.”

* * *

After the movie, they walked around the city. Since it was fall, it was nice and breezy, which Keith preferred that kind of weather the most. They held hands as the stole through the streets, and Keith just allowed his boyfriend to talk his ear off while he just looked at him and smiled because he knew how much Lance loved to talk.

“Ooh! Keith look! A Halloween store! Let’s go in!” Lance jumped and pointed at the store. “Let’s get some costumes!”

“Lance, we aren’t five; we are not getting costumes,” Keith groaned.

“Oh, come on!”

“No, Lance.”

“Well, you’re gonna need a costume and we are here, so we gotta buy it now! Halloween is like a week away!”

“What do you mean, I’m gonna need a costume?” Keith raised a brow.”

“Well….,” Lance started then looked away from his boyfriend.

“Lance, what are you planning?”

“Okay, okay,” Lance said, now looking back at his boyfriend, “I knew you didn’t wanna celebrate your birthday, so I thought we could have fun and go out on Halloween weekend and celebrate your birthday then! It will be fun! I already texted everyone this morning and they’re down to go!”

“Lance! What the hell! No!”

“Why!? It will be fun! Trust me! Allura, Romelle, Hunk, Shay and I always go out on Halloween weekend and we have a blast! We get to dress up and everything! Last year, we did a 70’s theme! It was so cool!”

“Lance, please no, I don’t wanna,” Keith whined.

“Babe trust me! It will be fun! I already got our costumes planned out!”

“What were you thinking of having us dress up as?” Keith asked.

“I was gonna be Spider-man and you would be Deadpool!”

“Lance, that’s cliché as hell!”

“So, what! You would be Deadpool and I’m gonna be Spider-man!”

“Lance,” Keith groaned.

“Oh, come on, babe,” Lance tugged at Keith’s leather jacket, “I promise it will be fun, and if you don’t have fun, I’ll walk Kosmo for a month.”

“Two months and we have a deal,” Keith said.

“Alright, deal!” Lance shouted in excitement as he put his hand out for a shake.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this.”

* * *

After a full day of being together, the boyfriends went back to Keith’s place since of course, Kosmo needed to be walked and get the attention he needed from them.

“So, did you enjoy our day, Keith?”  Lance asked as they both sat on the couch.

“Yeah, I kinda did, beside the whole Halloween shopping. You know it was a bad decision to do this when Halloween is a week away. Also, how is everyone else going to get their costumes so quick?”

“Amazon,” Lance said, “that’s what Allura suggested. She said she has a couple’s costume idea for her and Shiro, but she doesn’t wanna tell me what it is yet.”

“I bet it’s just as cliché as our costumes,” Keith sighed.

“Probably,” Lance shrugged, “but trust me, we are gonna have a blast!”

“It better be, but then again if it’s not, I have a personal dog walker,” Keith smirked at his boyfriend.

“I don’t mind anyways; Kosmo likes going on walks with me, right Kosmo!?” Lance shouted, looking over at Kosmo, who was lying down on Keith’s loveseat. Kosmo looked up at Lance and his mouth opened, looking a bit excited, “I’ll take that as a yes, buddy.”

Keith laughed and shook his head, “you’re something else, Lance.”

“But you love me for it,” Lance said as he leaned his face closer to Keith’s.

“Yeah, I do,” Keith smirk. He grabbed Lance’s shirt and brought him into a deep kiss, “but there’s one more thing I was to do before my birthday ends.”

“And what’s that?” Lance smirked back.

“I think you know,” Keith said as he brought his hand down to Lance’s thigh and slowly moved his hand up to the zipper to Lance’s pants.

Lance smirked and leaned in for another kiss, “Oh, now I do.”

* * *

That Monday, Lance, Romelle, Allura and Shay decided to plan what they will do for Halloween since now they were using it to celebrate Keith’s birthday as a group.

“Did Shiro asked Acxa if she was coming?” Lance asked Allura.

“Yeah, but she said she does not really think it would be a good idea,” Allura said, “I have a feeling it is because of me.”

“Allura, I doubt it. Look, I’ll get her number from Shiro and beg her to come. Keith would probably like it if she came and didn’t leave her out of it. He already thinks she needs to be surrounded by better people in her life because those other three chicks that worked for Lotor blamed her for them losing their jobs, so she basically has only Keith.”

“Those girls weren’t the best to be friends with in the first place,” Romelle said, “they seem super mean and shady.”

“That’s true, but I’ll ask her again anyways,” Lance said, “have you ordered your costumes yet?”

“Hunk and I went out to get them yesterday! We are all set!” said Shay.

“I have, and it should actually be here today because I did one day shipping,” said Allura.

“I have a feeling I know what it is,” Romelle laughed. “You would always say you would do something like that if you had someone to do it with you.”

“I said that about many costumes,” Allura rolled her eyes.

“Well, we will see which one you picked.”

“What did you get, Romelle?” Lance asked.

“I got a red jumpsuit to be Britney Spears in, “Oops I did it again.” Since I’m a blonde it works out and I have the perfect shoes for it. I just might want to get a cheap headset to make it look like a mic. Veronica gave me the idea!”

“That would look amazing, Romelle!” said Shay.

“It would be so cool!” Lance said with excitement, “you would really kill it! What’s Veronica’s costume?”

“Well, since she gave me the idea of Britney Spears, I told her to do a celebrity costume too, so she picked Selena. Thankfully, we found an outfit. It’s that purple outfit Selena wore and the one we ordered looked exactly like the one she had,” Romelle said, “she also ordered a black wig with it.”

“Ooh! I know the one you’re talking about! I think it would look so cool! Both of you will!”

“How about you, Lance?” Allura asked.

“I was a little basic and got spider-man and Deadpool,” Lance said.

“I think that’s cool!” said Romelle, “you guys would look cute with it.”

“I agree! You guys fit the part too!” Shay told him.

“That’s the plan,” Lance smiled. “Shay, what’s your costume with Hunk?”

“We got Fred and Wilma costumes from the Flintstones! We thought it was a great couples costume idea and, Hunk said he used to love the show, so we got them!”

“Oh sweet! I can’t wait to see that one!”

“How cute!” said Allura, “we have to take a bunch of pictures in our costumes! They are going to look so good!”

“I can’t wait!” Lance said, “we are gonna party and have so much fun! We need this fun after everything!”

“Seriously, I think we could use a night out. Luckily, we do not have to deal with that bastard anymore and could have fun once again.”

“I hear that,” said Romelle.

“Don’t worry, this Saturday, we are going to party!”

“Wait! I got another idea! Let’s go to a haunted house Friday night! It would be so much fun!”

“Yes!” Lance shouted in excitement.

“Absolutely not!” Allura shouted from her desk, “not a chance!”

“I agree. Hunk is scared easily,” said Shay.

“Oh, come on, don’t be such punks!” Lance told the women who disagreed.

“Says the one who would be the first one running through the bloody thing,” Allura said, “you are just as scared!”

“I could do it! I ain’t no bitch!”

“Oh bullshit! Remember we went to that Six Flags one two years ago? You literally kept falling on the floor for being scared!”

“THAT WAS TWO YEARS AGO!” Lance said putting two fingers up and pointed them towards her. “I got this! I got Keith by my side, so I can’t show fear.”

Allura stood up from her seat and crossed her arms, “fine then, let’s go. Let’s see how long you would last.”

“You will see, I will make it out no problem.”

* * *

That Friday night after work, the gang all met up at a haunted house place late at night. Lance invited Acxa, Yukina and her boyfriend, Issac, since she knew if he especially left Yukina out, she would be mad.

“Alright guys,” Lance said rubbing his hands together, “let us see who will make it out alive.”

 “So, everyone but you,” Pidge said with their hands in their hoodie, “you know you will be the first one to run.”

“Whatever! I’ll prove you wrong!”

 “I can’t believe you dragged me here, Keith,” Acxa, said emotionless with her arms crossed.

“You should suffer through this with me,” Keith told her; just as emotionless.

“Okay everyone, how many in your group?” the worker asked.

“Well there is thirteen of us,” said Shiro.

“So, we can split you in three groups since it is only 4-5 people at a time,” the worker told them.

“Alright guys,” Shiro turned to face everyone, “who is going with who?”

“All I’m saying is that I have to be with Hunk,” said Matt, “since he’s is easier to hide behind when something pops up.”

“Hey!” Hunk pouted.

“Punk,” Pidge said under their breath.

“I got it then,” said Lance, “group one will be Matt, Pidge, Hunk and Shay, group two will be Allura, Shiro, Yukina and Issac, and group three with be Veronica, Romelle, Acxa, Keith and I.”

“Sounds fair,” said Yukina. “Let the scream match begin!”

* * *

Hunk, Shay, Pidge and Matt went first since they thought the faster they got through with it, the better. Hunk and Shay walked in first and immediately was met by a man in a bloody costume with a fake bloody knife in his hand.

“No, no, no!” Hunk shouted as he hid behind his girlfriend, who was also frightened, but did not scream.

As they continued to make their way through the maze, they were met with more people jumping out of nowhere, causing Matt and Pidge to jump on Hunk, who was also was trying to hide behind Shay.

“Stop! Get away!” Pidge shouted to the people who scared them.

“I thought you weren’t scared!” Matt shouted after he screamed as well.

“Shut up, Matt!”

Someone then touched their legs, causing Matt and Pidge to scream again and Matt fell on the floor.

“Get up you dumb ass and run!” Pidge shouted.

“Shay! I don’t like thi- Ahh!” Hunk began to say but then screamed again when someone began to come their way. “This was such a bad idea!”

* * *

Allura, Shiro, Yukina and Issac went in next.

Allura gabbed on to Shiro’s arm and prepared herself for the haunting. Yukina and Issac on the other hand, just walked by each other, not fazed by what was about to happen. When the first man with fake the fake blood and knife popped up, Allura screamed and buried her face into Shiro’s arm. Shiro was slightly frightened too, but not to the point where he would scream. Yukina and Issac barely had a reaction to it.

“Typical,” Yukina rolled her eyes.

“Seriously,” her boyfriend said after.

Another person popped up out of nowhere and screamed loudly, causing Allura to then hide behind Shiro and scream.

“Come out and play or you will die!” the person shouted as they went around the group with their fake, bloody knife.

“No!” Allura screamed.

“I dare you,” Yukina said nonchalant.

“We’re good,” Issac responded.

“At least act scared,” Shiro turned and groaned at the couple behind him and Allura. When he turned, he was met with a creepy looking girl, causing Shiro to jump and curse. “Shit!”

“Haha!” Yukina pointed and laugh. She was then met with someone from behind her scream right near here, causing her to turn back and scream at the person. “How do you like that!”

The person screamed once more then ran away into the dark, “ha, I showed them. Maybe I should do this as a side job.”

“Yukina, shut up!” Shiro shouted at her.

A few people showed up around them as they made their way through the maze, and Allura lost her balance several times while she was holding on to her boyfriend. “Oh, bloody hell! Get away! I hate thi- Fuck! Ahh!”

* * *

Lastly it was Keith, Lance, Veronica, Romelle and Acxa.

From the start, Acxa and Keith walked through the maze emotionless and just looked around them. When the first person showed up, Veronica and Romelle grabbed each other and screamed while Lance jumped and grabbed Keith. Keith laughed at his boyfriend and Acxa still looked emotionless.

“Veronica I’m scared!” Romelle trembled before they were scared again, causing them to both scream.

“Fuck!” Lance shouted.

“I thought you weren’t going to scream?” Keith laughed at his boyfriend.

“Th-they just caught me off guard!” Lance stuttered.

“That’s the point.”

“This isn’t scary enough,” Acxa told Keith with her hands crossed. “Can we get a refund?”

More and more people kept popping up and Veronica and Romelle clung on to each other, screaming continuously. When Lance felt something touch his leg and scream, he immediately started to run and was met two tall men who had chainsaws and bloody masks. “Fuck! No!”

“Your boyfriend is a wuss,” Acxa sighed.

“Yeah, but he’s my wuss,” Keith told his cousin.

Lance ran back to Keith once he saw those men and grabbed on to his arm, “okay, I lied, I’m scared shitless.”

“No kidding,” Keith said.

As they continued to make their way through the maze, Lance was all over the place screaming and trying to run. Veronica screamed several times but Romelle screamed way more and almost cried. At the end of it, Lance ran up to Hunk and hugged him. “Buddy, I’m sorry for putting you through this!”

“I’m guessing Lance didn’t make it through like he hoped,” Shiro laughed.

“Listen! It was scary!” Lance said as he broke his hug from Hunk.

“It really wasn’t,” said Keith, “it was typical.”

“That’s what I said,” Yukina chimed in. “The only one who was scared really was Allura. Taka just got scared a bit.”

Lance pouted and his best friend put his arm around him for comfort. “I agree, it was scary! Right guys?” Hunk said as he looked at the group he went with. Shay nodded but Matt and Pidge turned away.

“Psh! I don’t know what you are talking about,” said Matt.

“Yeah, scary my ass!” Pidge said after.

“Don’t lie! You two jumped on me and Matt fell several times, screaming!” Hunk pointed at them.

“Wow! So, you guys gave me shit, especially you Pidge, and you were a bunch of little bitches!” Lance shouted at them.

“Oh, fuck off, Lance,” said Pidge.

“Enough, it was a little scary, but we got through it. How about we go get something to eat,” Shiro intervened, “what do you guys say?”

“I’m down,” said Keith.

“Sure! After all that screaming, I could eat!” laughed Romelle.

“You know I don’t say no to food!” Hunk grinned.

“Great, let’s go before we throw Lance back into the haunted house alone,” Allura smirked at Lance who glared at her.

“I dare you,” Lance squinted his eyes and told her.

“If you go in there alone, I’ll let you off on walking Kosmo for the month,” Keith told his boyfriend.

Lance shook his head and formed an X with his arms, “nope I rather walk Kosmo!”

“Alright guys let’s stop teasing Lance,” Shiro used his fatherly voice.

“Thank you, Shiro. At least someone gets it!”

“Fine, fine,” Allura sighed. “Let’s go, I’m starving!”

* * *

The next day was the night they would go out and have fun, but Keith groaned when the time was getting closer. He did not want to do this anymore. He looked at himself in the mirror with his Deadpool costume and wished he could return it, but of course, there is never a refund for Halloween costumes.

“Lance, do we really need to go out?” Keith whined.

“Yes! We do! It’s Halloween weekend! It will be so much fun!” Lance shouted in excitement. 

The doorbell rang and Lance jetted towards the door to get it. When he opened it, he saw his sister, and friends Shay, Hunk and Romelle.

“Move aside! The pop princess is in the building!” Romelle said in her best American accent. She walked past Lance and turned to pose like she was in a music video.

“You look so good!” Lance shouted at Romelle as he ran up to her and jumped in place. “I love it!”

“Thanks! I am living my childhood fantasy!” Romelle jumped with him.

Veronica cleared her throat as she walked into the apartment, “excuse me, Lance, what about my costume?”

“You know I love yours too! I mean come on; Selena is ICONIC!” Lance told his sister, “I fucking LOVE it!”

“You better! I’m showing too much skin already,” she laughed.

“Stop acting like you’re a saint, sis,” Lance poked her shoulder, “we all know you ain’t.”

“Shut up,” she rolled her eyes.

“Lance, you make a great spider-man!” said Shay.

“Yeah, buddy! You look cool!” Hunk chimed in.

“Oh stop,” Lance blushed, “do I really? This suit makes my ass look good too.”

“Lance, stop, please,” Keith came up behind the group, “hey guys.”

“Keith! Love the costume man!” Hunk said, “you look cool!”

“I agree,” said Shay.

“Aww, Keith, you look adorable in your wittle costume,” Romelle teased, knowing Keith did not want to wear it in the first place.

Keith’s eye twitched, “shut up, Romelle.”

“I think you would be the best Deadpool in the club, Keith. Just make sure you guys don’t mix each other up since other people are definitely going to have the same costume,” Veronica laughed. “You don’t want to go kissing the wrong dude.”

“Oh, we already said masks only go on when we are taking pictures. We aren’t stupid,” said Lance.

“You sure about that?” Veronica smirked.

“Fuck off, Veronica,” Lance grumbled. “Anyways, let’s get going! I have a lot of dancing to do!”

* * *

Allura, Shiro, and the others meet outside the nightclub. The line to get it was long, but luckily, they had tickets to get in and not wait so long.

“I knew it!” Romelle shouted at Allura as she walked towards her, “I knew that was your costume! You are so predictable!”

“And?” Allura rolled her eyes then laughed, “I look cute, don’t I?” Allura showed off her costume and just as Romelle thought, Allura dressed up as Sailor Moon and Shiro was Tuxedo Mask. Though, Allura did not use a wig since she felt that she had too much hair to fit under a wig cap, so she styles her own hair similar to Sailor Moon’s hair.

“I cannot deny it. I love it,” Romelle smiled at her best friend.

“Allura, did you just do it cause Shiro is Japanese?” Lance asked.

Allura put up her hand as if she was going to hit Lance, causing him to flinch, “no! You know I love Sailor Moon. It just so happens I have my Tuxedo Mask now.”

“It was a joke, chill!” Lance shouted.

“It better be,” Allura huffed and put her hand down.

“I happened to like the idea too. I think it kind of fits us,” Shiro said, smirking down at his girlfriend who smiled back up at him.

“Aw! How cute!” Romelle squealed.

“Yeah, I love it!” Shay said after, “you guys are the cutest!”

“I really think you and Hunk win the couples costume category! I mean it’s classic!” Allura praised the couple.

While the women continued to praise each other’s costumes, Keith looked at Yukina and Issac and rolled his eyes. “Of course, you guys had to be a “sexy nun” and priest, huh Yukina?” he told her, “you aren’t very creative, are you?”

“Fuck you, Keith! You’re fucking Deadpool! How cliché,” she stuck her tongue out at him.

“I didn’t wanna be! Lance picked it!”

“It doesn’t matter, idiot.”

Keith growled and flipped her off, in which she did the same to him.

“Will you two stop. You’re embarrassing us,” said a voice from behind Yukina.

“Whatever, Wednesday Adams,” Keith rolled his eyes again.

“Leave her alone; Acxa basically is Wednesday Adams,” Yukina said.

“I don’t know if I should take that as a complement or not,” Acxa sighed.

“Hey Pidge,” Lance shouted, “you missed your chance on being your true self this Halloween; a gremlin!”

“Fuck you, Lance,” Pidge cursed at him.

“Your costume doesn’t even make sense! Luigi is the tall one, why are you him?” Lance asked, “you should have been Mario.”

“Pidge doesn’t like red, so they made me Mario instead,” Matt sighed, “let’s see if I get some girls tonight with this costume thanks to Pidge.”

“You were never gonna get them anyways,” Pidge told him, “you have no game.”

“Y-yes I do!” Matt said, embarrassed.

Lance coughed, “bullshit.”

“Oh nice, Lance. Very clever,” Matt told him.

“You really don’t have any,” Acxa chimed in, “he literally tried to hit on me in the cab and it was the worst pick up line I have ever heard.”

“It worked on one girl before!” Matt shouted.

“But she’s not with you right now, is she? That means it did not work.”

Matt growled, and Shiro had to step in, “guys, can you all play nice. We are here to have much needed fun and for Keith’s birthday.”

“I didn’t wanna be here,” Keith said.

“But we are here for you, so let’s just enjoy the night and have fun, okay?”

Everyone mumbled and turned away.

“Grown up, all of you,” Shiro sighed.

“Alright, enough old man,” Yukina said, patting on her brother’s arm. “Let’s hurry up and get inside before we miss out on the good songs!”

* * *

It was dark in the club and the only lights were bright neon lights. Music was loud and everyone had costumes on, enjoying the adult version of Halloween by dancing on each other and drinking the night away.

“Alright, let’s make a toast to Keith for his last year of being in his twenties! Soon you will come join the 3-0 squad with Veronica and I,” Shiro laughed with a shot glass in the air.

“Allura and Romelle will join before I do. At least I don’t have to worry about it for another year,” Keith said.

“Listen, nobody needs to know we are turning thirty next year!” Allura shouted over the music.

“Yeah, what she said!” Romelle shouted as well.

“Alright, alright, calm down ladies, you look like you’re twenty-one anyways, so just lie about your age,” Lance laughed. “But, shout out to my boo, Keith! I love his emo ass and we are gonna make sure you enjoy this last year of being in your twenties! So, cheers Keith! Happy Birthday!”

“Happy Birthday, Keith!” everyone else shouted then took their shots.

“Now, let’s get this party started!”

Lance dragged his boyfriend to the dance floor, and some of the group followed to dance. Shiro did not really want to dance, but Allura dragged him. The only ones who didn’t join were Acxa, Matt, and Pidge, which Acxa hated.

“Why did I come?” Acxa sighed.

“Because Lance said he was going to pay for your drinks if you came,” Matt said.

“It wasn’t a fair trade.”

“I mean….,” Matt began rubbing the back of his neck, “I know we got off on the wrong foot but, do you wanna dan-”

“No.”

“But I didn’t even finish say-”

“No,” Acxa said again.

Yukina ran over back to the trio who was left behind and grabbed Acxa. “Acxa, get your ass on this dance floor!”

“Yukina, no.”

“Stop being a little bitch and come on,” Yukina pulled her to the dance floor. Yukina turned back to the siblings and waved at them to come over, “come on, nerds! Join the party!”

“Why did we come again?” asked Pidge.

“For Keith?” said their brother.

Pidge sighed, “shit. You’re right.”

* * *

At the end of the night, the group ended up at a 24-hour diner at almost four in the morning. They were exhausted but had one hell of a night. Romelle, Yukina and Matt were very drunk, which Pidge took care of their brother, Veronica watched out for Romelle, and Yukina had to be helped by both her boyfriend and Acxa.

 “I have to say, Lance, I actually did have fun,” Keith laughed. He was slightly drunk, but drunk Keith always told the truth.

“I know you did babe, especially since I have not seen you dance the way you did tonight ever,” Lance laughed along.

Keith leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder while he ate French fries, and Lance could not help but find Keith adorable when he was drunk. He was a whole different person when he was like this. He would smile a lot, which almost everyone rarely sees Keith with one, and, he would complement people for once.

“Did I do good?” Keith asked.

“You did great, babe,” Lance patted his boyfriend’s head.

“Thank you. You’re beautiful,” Keith said as he lifted his head. He looked at Lance and smiled at him, then grabbed his face and pulled Lance into a kiss. “I don’t remember if I told you I love you, but I love you.”

Lance laughed at his drunk boyfriend and gave him another kiss. “I love you too, Keith, even when you’re super drunk and a whole other Keith.”

“I am NOT drunk,” Keith waved a finger in Lance’s face, “you’re drunk.”

“Okay, whatever you say, Keith,” Lance laughed.

Keith did have fun that night, but in the morning, he denied it so Lance could walk Kosmo for a month. Lance didn’t mind however, since he was just happy his boyfriend had fun and enjoyed a night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! GLAD YOU MADE IT TO THE END! I had to do it for Klance this chapter! lol. Next chapter is also a good chapter (in my opinion), and of course, gonna be a little dramatic lol. ANYWAYS! TILL NEXT TIME!


	48. The Scare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHATS UP! LOL I'm back with a new chapter! ALSO 4 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO HOLY SHIT! 
> 
> BTW, still haven't finished the last two chapters though😭. Listen! The last chapter is pretty fucking long and I think it might reach 10K lol (maybe. Though I am willing to make it 10K lol). BUT! I have Christmas vacation in two weeks, so I'm gonna spend that time off to finish the story and post it ASAP! I wanna end the chapter before the end of the year. 
> 
> HOWEVER! for the next two weeks, it's also finals week and I have a paper to write that I don't even know what about lol. SO, let's see if I upload on time ugh. 
> 
> ANYWAYS ! I hope you guys like this chapter! What you think the scare is?

It was now the second week of November and the weather was getting cooler and cooler. One thing Allura hated about the temperature going down was she would get sick really fast. Her nose was stuffy, and her eyes lids would close halfway on its own since they felt heavy. She felt warm and cold at the same time. She thought it was because the weekend when they went out for Halloween caused her to sick, so she cursed at herself for wearing a revealing costume at this time of year.

“Here’s your tea, princess,” Lance said as he placed a nice hot cup of green tea with honey for Allura’s throat. “I still don’t know why you came to work.”

“Thanks, Lance,” she said grabbing the cup of tea and blowing it, so she won’t burn herself, “and I needed to come; I have work to do. The company is slowly but surely doing better now, so that means we might get our investors back on Atlas. I need to just keep persuading them.” She took a sip of her tea and coughed after, putting down the cup back on her desk.

“Did Shiro happen to get you sick?”

Allura shook her head slightly, but not too much because she knew she would feel nauseas and lightheaded. “He’s not. He’s been taking care of me, but I have been sick for the last five days still. Usually I can get rid of a cold by then.”

“You haven’t gotten any better because you have not been resting and have been working,” Lance put his hands on his hip, “you need to rest.”

“Well, I cannot, Lance.”

“Have you at least gone to the doctors?” he asked.

“No, I hate going to the doctors,” Allura said.

“But your own mother is a doctor.”

“And?” she raised a brow.

“And you could have at least asked her if she could check you and maybe even prescribe you some meds.”

“I do not want to bother my mother; she’s a very busy woman,” Allura said as she leaned back on her chair. “I will be fine.”

“Go to the doctor, Allura, please. I’m sure Shiro has asked you to go too.”

“He did, but I told him no. They probably will not give me anything anyways. Doctors tend to tell me to sleep it off and have soup instead of giving me medication anyways.”

“At least try.”

“I am fine, Lance. Just get back to work and thank you for the tea. You have been really saving me these past few days.”

“Don’t mention it, but really, go to the damn doctors.”

“Goodbye, Lance. Out of my office,” Allura said then sneezed.

Lance rolled his eyes and made his way to the door. He opened it and walked out halfway, then popped his dead in between the doorway, “suffer then if you don’t wanna go.”

“Bite me, Lance.”

Lance stuck his tongue out then left the office completely, closing the door behind him. Allura groaned and closed her eyes and almost felt like she could fall asleep on that chair she sat on because she has not slept well since she got sick.

“If I am not better in the next two days, then I will go to the doctors. I’m sure I will be a little better then.”

* * *

Later that evening, Shiro did his best to follow the instructions Melenor gave him for Allura’s favorite soup. Allura did not really want him to make it, but she was too sick to stop him. She stood on her couch covered up in her blanket and took one of her pillows from her room since she knew her couch pillows were better for décor purposes than comfort purposes.

“Alright Allura, I did my best and I don’t think it tastes bad,” Shiro called as he carried a bowl of soup to Allura’s dining table. He set down the hot bowl and went back into the kitchen to get utensils and warm water for her to drink with it. After he placed that on the table beside the bowl, he walked over to his sick girlfriend and sat on the edge of the couch. He brushed her hair out of her face, and she groaned while he did. “Come on, my love, you have to get better.”

 “I do not want to get up and, I do not know if your soup could cure me,” she told him and put the blanket over her face.

“It’s not bad, I promise,” he pouted then took the blanket off of her face, causing her to groan again with some whining on top of that.

“I am not getting up,” she told him again.

Shiro sighed, removed the covers off of her and put his arms under her body to carry her off the couch. She yelped and grabbed on to him, so she won’t fall while he carried her to the dining table. Shiro pushed the chair back with his foot, then placed his girlfriend on the chair. “See, you did not have to get up; I just had to carry you,” he told her, “now eat, please. I want you to get better.”

Allura faked cried while she grabbed her spoon and brought it into the bowl. She lifted the spoon with some soup in it, and sighed, “let’s see if this takes me out of my misery.”

“It’s not that bad!” Shiro now whined.

Allura ignored him and brought the spoon into her mouth. Luckily, it was close to the way her mom makes it, but it was not quite there yet, but still, it did not taste all that bad. “It is fine. Good job, Shiro.”

“I told you,” he said, “I was not going to let you down.” He leaned down and kissed her on the head, and pushed her hair out of her face, “now get better, my love. If you don’t, I’m dragging you to the doctors.”

“I will go in two days if I don’t get better. But I know I will, trust me, I’ve been sick like this before.”

* * *

Oh, was Allura wrong about getting better within two days.

She still felt the same way she did two days ago. She wanted to cry. She took the day off of work and stood home watching movies on her couch; cuddled up in her blanket. She still felt very nauseas, so she kept a bucket next to her just in case. Shiro offered to stay with her that day, but she forced him to go to work and even though she told herself she would go to the doctors if she did not get better, she still refused to go.

Her phone began to ring on the coffee table, causing her to groan because she had to get up from the position, she was in.  She threw the blanket off the top half of her body and reached over for her phone. When she looked at the screen, she saw that her mother was calling her. Shiro probably told her Allura did not get better. She sighed and answered the phone call, “hello, mother.”

“My daughter, Shiro tells me that you are still sick and refuse to see a doctor and me!” Melenor told her, sounding very worried on the phone, “I will go over right after work, you hear me?”

“Mother no, please do not come,” Allura whined to her mother, “I will be fine, and you will be tired after work. You should go straight home and rest.”

“How can I rest when my daughter is sick?”

Allura sighed, “mother, I am almost thirty. I do not need my mother worrying about me every time I am sick.”

“But it is my job as a mother to worry about your health, especially since I am a doctor,” her mother told her, “at least tell me your symptoms, sweetheart.”

“Well…. I have been having fevers, coughing, sore throat, headaches, nausea, you know, the usual,” Allura said. “It is nothing I have never experienced before.”

“Allura, sweetheart, are you and Shiro…. safe?” her mother asked.

“What do you mean?”

“As in sex, sweetheart, are you practicing safe sex.”

“M-mother! I will not disclose my sex life with you,” Allura turned red.

“Allura, answer the bloody question. Are you or are you not?” Melenor’s voice now became stern.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Allura asked.

“You might think it is a cold, but it can be also symptoms of pregnancy.”

Allura’s eyes widened, “I-I cannot be pregnant, I am on the pill.”

“So, you are not still practicing safe sex.”

Technically, Allura wasn’t. Ever since she admitted to loving Shiro, they had stopped using protection since she was on the pill already.

“Well… I-uh,” Allura stuttered, “okay, just in about the past month we have not used protection, okay?”

“Allura, I have told you plenty of times that the pill is not always effective,” her mother said, “have you missed your period?”

“No, I should be getting it in the next week or so,” Allura said.

“How about the pill? Have you missed a pill?”

Allura had to think about the past month. She tired her best to remember, but then she actually did remember something; she missed two. “Oh, bloody hell.”

“You missed one, didn’t you, Allura?”

“Okay, listen mother, October was a rough month for me, and I had a lot on my mind.”

“How many Allura?”

“T-two…”

“Two! Allura! You know I taught you about all this and yet you still did not listen? How does it look when I, a doctor, has a daughter that may be pregnant because she forgot everything I said to her since she hit puberty?” her mother shouted over the phone. “You know better!”

Allura felt a headache coming, and she groaned at the sound of her mother’s shouting. “Well father did say he wants grandchildren and so did you.”

“Not like this! Children should be planned, Allura!”

“You did not plan me!”

“That was different! Besides, your father and I were already married; you and Shiro have only been together for a few months!”

Allura rolled her eyes, but at the same time, she felt herself panicking over the thought of being pregnant. She never had a pregnancy scare with Lotor because he stated he did not want kids till they were married and thirty, so she always made sure not to get pregnant. Hearing that she has the symptoms of being pregnant made her nervous. It’s not like she never wanted children, but like her mother said, she wanted the children to be planned at the right time.

“Come to me right now and I will see if you are pregnant or just sick,” her mother told her.

“No, no, no! I will not! I-I’ll just get myself a pregnancy test from the drug store!” Allura panicked, “I will go to the doctors then if I am not pregnant. I have to go, bye mother, I love you!”

“Allura Altea, you bette-”

Allura quickly hung up the phone and grabbed her chest. “You are not pregnant, Allura, I know you’re not,” she told herself. As much as she did not want to tell Shiro, she knew she had to, especially since if she is pregnant, he was the one who caused it too. She quickly dialed Shiro’s cell phone and waited nervously until he picked up.

“Hey, my love, are you okay? How are you feeling?” her boyfriend answered the phone.

“S-Shiro… I need you to get off work right now. Tell them you had to take me to the emergency room or something,” Allura said quickly.

“Allura, what’s wrong, are you alright?” he asked worried.

“I might not be,” she said.

“What do you mean? Allura, what is going on?”

“Listen just get out of work as soon as you can and pick up at least three pregnancy tests from the drug st-”

“Pregnancy tests!?” Shiro’s voice cracked, “What do you mean pregnancy tests?!”

“Just go to the drug store and get me bloody pregnancy test! Make sure they are the good kind; I do not need a false reading.”

Allura heard Shiro take in a deep breath in and out, “fine, I will get out as soon as I can.”

“Thank you, Shiro. Please hurry if you can; I am getting nervous by the second,” Allura now said calmly.

“I will do my best. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Shiro. Bye my love.”

“Bye.”

Allura hung up the phone and felt like she was going to panic even more. Now to figure out the real question: is Allura pregnant or not?

* * *

Shiro stared at the different brands of pregnancy tests. He could not believe that there was a possibility that Allura was pregnant. It is not like he would be mad if she was, since he was a part of it and he would love to have a child with Allura, but he became nervous since he did not know what Allura was feeling or what she might do if she was pregnant. If she was, would she keep it? What will happen between them if she is? What would her parents think? What would his parents think? Will he be a good father? All those questions ran through his mind, and he felt himself almost panicking.

“Sir, do you need help with anything?” asked a sales associate.

Shiro jumped slightly; bringing him out of his own thoughts and looked down at the young sales associate. “Well… my girlfriend asked me to get several pregnancy tests and she wants the best ones. Do you happen to know which one those are?”

“Well, to start off, you could only use one and be alright,” the young woman smiled, “but if your girlfriend prefers to have more than one, I suggest these are the top five.” The sales associate pointed at five of the pregnancy tests. “People usually grab these the most.”

“Oh, I see, thank you so much,” Shiro said to her.

“You’re welcome,” the young woman smiled, “is there anything else I can help you with?”

Shiro shook his head and smiled, “no, that is all, thank you.”

The young woman nodded and made her way to another aisle. Shiro grabbed the five pregnancy tests she pointed at just in case. Allura asked for at least three, so he could not only get one. He carried all five boxes in his arms and made his way to the register as quickly as possible. He thought Allura might have been panicking from how long he took, so he wanted to get out as soon as possible.

* * *

Shiro opened the door to Allura’s apartment and made his way quickly to the living room. Allura shot up from the couch when she saw him and ran up to him.

“I got the pregnancy test,” Shiro said as he held up the bag full of them.

Allura grabbed the tests from him and immediately made her way to the bathroom. She was not going to waste any time. Shiro followed behind her after putting down his bag and taking his jacket off, then stood outside the bathroom while she took the test. After about less than two minutes, Allura opened the door to the bathroom, allowing Shiro inside.

“How long do we have to wait for the results?” Shiro asked.

“About eight to ten minutes,” she told him. She walked over to the toilet and sat on the seat cover. She dropped her head into her hands; shaking her head as well. “Jesus fucking Christ,” she said under her breath.

Shiro walked over to her and rubbed her back, “Allura, we… we should talk about this, you know, if you are actually pregnant.”

Allura lifted her head up from her hands and looked up at Shiro, “what do you want me to say, Shiro?”

“Well, for starters, what do you want to do if you are pregnant?”

Allura sighed and looked away from him, “I… I do not know. I feel like for my age, it would not be too bad to have a child but then again, we have not been together for long, so I do not know if a baby is a good idea now. It is not like I would not want a baby from you; I actually think you would be a great father. It is just that… I do not think I am ready for this.” Tears fell down Allura’s face and Shiro kneeled down and wiped them away. “I… I love you so much, Shiro, but I do not know if I can do this or not.”

“I understand how you feel, Allura. I am not sure if I am ready to be a father as well, even though I would want to have kids with you one day. I want you to decide what you want to do because it is your body, not mine. I will support any decision you make,” he told her.

“And what if I make the wrong decision, Shiro?”

“You won’t, and either way, I will be right by your side to help you,” he said, pushing her hair back.

“If I am pregnant, do you want me to keep it?” she asked.

Shiro looked into her glossy bright blue eyes then looked down, “I… I do not know. I would be happy if you are pregnant since I know they were out of love and I will be there with you every step of the way because I love you and I will love our child unconditionally. But I am scared to be a father myself and I do not want to fail at being one.”

Allura lifted his head up and cupped Shiro’s face, “you would be an amazing father. I know you would. You are kind and caring, and with just a little help, you will be the best father in the whole universe.” She went on the floor with him and buried her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He kissed her on the head and thanked her, for that if she is pregnant, she trusted him to be a good father. They stood like that for a few minutes until the timer on her phone went off. She lifted her head from Shiro’s chest and wiped any tears she had on her cheek, then slowly got up. Shiro held on to her as she did, then got up himself.

“Are you ready?” he asked her as he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

She nodded, “I am.” She walked over to the bathroom sink with her eyes closed and took in a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the five-pregnancy test that she had laid out.

 

They were all negative.

 

She gasped for air, causing Shiro to get closer to her, “Allura, what is it? Are you pregnant?”

She shook her head and looked up at him, “I am not; they are all negative.”

Shiro rubbed her arm, then pulled her into a hug, in which she embraced him. “I guess we will have to wait a little longer for a little Shirogane, but that is okay. When the time comes, it will be meant to be.”

Allura looked up at him and slightly laughed, “little Shirogane would have to wait a little longer until mommy and daddy make up their minds.”

Shiro laughed lightly and kissed her on the forehead. “One day, we will hopefully have one and it would be beautiful.”

“Yes, it will.”

Shiro kissed her once more on the forehead, then broke the hug slightly, “now, missy, you are going to an urgent care at least to see a doctor. You need to get better.”

Allura groaned, “very well. I am tired of being sick anyways, especially since it gave me a panic attack. Also, I will just go to my mother instead. She was already mad I did not tell her anything and she was the one who made me think I was pregnant.”

“Fine, get dressed and I’ll take you to her.”

* * *

“So, my daughter, you are not pregnant, but you do have a very harsh cold. I will give you antibiotics to help. But please if you two decided to have sexual intercourse, use protection so that you both will save yourselves from a panic attack,” Melenor told the couple. “The antibiotics can make birth control less effective, so please be cautious. I want to be a grandmother, but I also want to make sure you two are not having children to quickly and unplanned.”

“She says that, yet I was unplanned,” Allura rolled her eyes and told her boyfriend, “and she was my age.”

“Allura, enough,” her mother groaned and hit her on the arm, “I was with your father for years already and we were married; I have an excuse. And even if you were unplanned, we love you and we can say you were out of love and not an accident.”

“unplanned still means accident, mother,” Allura said rubbing the arm her mother hit her on.

“Don’t worry, Melenor, we will be safe. I think this whole pregnancy scare taught us a big lesson, right Allura?” Shiro said, looking at his girlfriend.

“Yes, we will,” Allura groaned.

Melenor sighed and patted her daughter on the back, “do not tell your father you had a pregnancy scare. I do not know if he will be glad or mad about it.”

“Of course not,” Allura said. “He would most likely be mad that I am not since he wants to be a grandfather so bad.”

“Well, he could wait. He is healthy and still has time to live. Your father’s family all live up to at least 100 years old, so he will see grandchildren soon.”

“I know. I will give you two grandchildren soon, just not now,” Allura smiled at her mother.

“Very well,” Melenor said, “but I hope they are with Shiro here. You two will have the most adorable babies in the universe!”

“Mother, please,” Allura blushed and looked away.

Shiro laughed and put his arm around Allura, “don’t worry, Melenor, hopefully we will in the future.”

“I will like one then, at least the next two years,” Melenor giggled.

Allura turned red, “Mother!”

“Oh sweetheart, I am just teasing! But I know you two would make great parents and if you two decide to have children together and love each other, that is all that matters.”

“Thank you, Melenor. That means a lot to us,” Shiro said.

“Yes, it does. But no grandchildren now, we have other things to worry about,” Allura said.

“Yes, like your health,” Melenor told her, “you better rest and eat plenty of soup and tea. Okay?”

“I’ll make sure she does,” Shiro said. “I will be her doctor at home.”

Melenor smiled at Shiro and patted his arm, “Good. Now go home and rest well, you will need it, Allura.”

“Yes, mother, I am not a child,” Allura groaned again.

“Well you act like one since you disregarded everything, I told you since you hit puberty,” Melenor said, putting her hands on her hips.

Allura rolled her eyes again and got up from the patient chair, “okay, goodbye mother,” she quickly said, pushing Shiro towards the door with her. Shiro allowed her to and told her mother goodbye while he was pushed out of the room.

Melenor said goodbye as well before Allura left the room and shook her head. “Those two,” she sighed, “Alfor would be so upset that he is not a grandfather yet if he knew.”

* * *

Shiro got out of the shower and head towards Allura’s room. When he walked into her room, he saw the love of his life sleeping peacefully in her bed already. He smiled at the view and walked up to his sleeping girlfriend. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead; causing her to move slightly, but she did not wake up. He smiled because she looked cute when she slept and brushed her hair out of her face.

“I love you, Allura,” he whispered, “Get better my love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, no shallura baby yet lol. I was so tempted to make her pregnant then I was like NAAA!! Lol but seriously, Shallura babies would be super cute!  
> ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!  
> Again! I will upload as best as I can! Sorry for the wait!


	49. The New CEO?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY!! I tried to upload the first time a few hours ago but then my computer shut down for no reason 😩. ANYWAYS! Here it is! We are almost done with the fanfic like I can't! I still haven't finished but next week is vacation so I'm gonna spend my time getting out those last two chapters! I just got to get through work and finals this week 😩. I got a ten page paper to write, but probably by the end of the week or beginning of next week, I'll upload chapter 50. 
> 
> AS ALWAYS, ENJOY!

It was the day before the Thanksgiving, and Allura could not wait. Once she came to America, she decided to follow the American tradition just to get her mother and father to cook up a feast for her. This thanksgiving was going to be different this year. Her and Shiro’s family were going to have Thanksgiving together. Since her mother and Shiro’s mother became great friends since their first meeting, they decided it together and told their children after. Allura did not mind this time since she was going to get even more good food out of it, and she could not wait. But today, she had to work, and she felt like the time was just getting slower and preventing her from the future feast she would have the next day.

Allura typed away on her computer but was interrupted by her door swinging open. When she looked up to see who it was, she saw her boyfriend coming in.

“Shiro, don’t you know how to knock?” she grumbled.

“Sorry, it’s just that we got some news,” he told her as he walked up to her desk.

“Well, what is it?”

“The boss is back in London.”

“What?! After all this bloody time, now he wants to make an appearance?” she said, standing up from her seat.

“I guess, but he’s having a conference call with your father and he wants to see you and I,” he said, “I don’t know if we are in trouble for the whole Lotor fiasco or not.”

Allura sighed, “we probably are.” Allura walked around her desk toward Shiro. “Let us go see what he wants. He is not blaming us when he should have known better not to put his stupid son in charge and leave without any way to contact him.”

Shiro nodded, “he’s not going to, and I’m sure you father will defend us.”

“I just hope it does not cost us all our jobs when we were the ones who made sure the company will not fall hard. We have been doing even better in our stocks for the past two weeks, so we should be seen as the bloody heroes.”

“I agree,” Shiro responded, “but I’m sure we will be okay.”

“Well, we will see.”

* * *

Allura and Shiro made their way to her father’s office. Once they walked in, they spotted Alfor on his laptop, speaking to it. Alfor looked up at the couple and signaled them to sit down, in which they nodded and did as told.

“Sir, my daughter and employee are here like you wanted,” Alfor said to the computer.

“Show me them,” said the deep voice coming from the other side of the computer. Alfor nodded and turned the computer to face the couple.

“Good afternoon, sir,” both Shiro and Allura greeted the old man.

“Ms. Altea and Mr. Shirogane, I have been told you two were part of the reason my company was brought down,” said the old man, “what do you two have to say for yourselves?”

“With all due respect, sir, your son did not know how to handle the company and if he did not do what he did to his own wife, Lotor Galra would not have found a way to ruin our reputation,” Allura said bluntly, “we are not the only ones to blame.”

“Excuse me?” said the man.

“We might have had our personal lives interfere with our professional lives, but we were also the ones who worked with a team to make sure Lotor Galra’s reputation was ruined worse than ours. If it was not for us either, the company would have fallen. It probably was only a matter of time before any of your competitors found out what your son did with the company’s money and had another family. Luckily the person who found that out was close to home, allowing us to do what we did to save the company.”

“And, if you had not left the way you did, this company would have saw its end,” Shiro added.

“You two have a mouth on you,” the man furrowed his brows, “is this who you allow to work for my company, Alfor?”

Alfor turned the computer to face him now, “yes, actually, I do. My daughter and Shiro care about this company more than your own son and did what they could to help. And, they have brought you Atlas, which we know will be probably the best thing that ever came out of this company. So yes, this is who I allow to work for your company, sir.”

“Very well, then,” the old man said, “turn the computer back around.” Alfor did as told. “You two may have screwed my company but… I am grateful you had brought my company back up with your team.”  
Shiro and Allura looked at each other in confusion then looked back at the laptop.

“I beg your pardon?” Allura said, “I do not understand what is happening now.”

“Even though you two had your personal lives involved in my company, you still managed to get it back on its feet and I am thankful you took responsibility unlike my own son,” the man’s face soften, “thank you, both of you.”

“You’re welcome, sir?” Allura and Shiro said at the same time, still not sure what was happening.

“My son has been taken out of his position, so he is not going to be involved any longer. I am looking for a new CEO for the London location, so expect someone new and trustworthy to run this company while I continue my retirement.”

“Do you have someone in mind?” Allura asked.

“I do, actually, however they do not know yet,” he responded, “I still need to speak with them.”

“I see,” said Shiro, “well, we wish you the best of luck in finding the person who will be right for the job.”

“Yes, we hope we can have someone we can rely on that will not ruin the company,” Allura said after.

“Thank you, both of you. You two are now dismissed. Please, make sure Atlas is what it is said to be.”

“Yes, sir,” Allura and Shiro said at the same time.

The couple said their goodbyes to the founder and made their way out of Alfor’s office and towards the elevators. They smiled at each other, grateful that they still had their jobs and they were not penalized for what happened. Shiro gabbed Allura’s hand and kissed it, causing her to giggle. Once at the elevator, Shiro pressed the button and they waited for the elevator.

“Shiro, you are not supposed to hold my hand at work,” Allura giggled.

“Well, I don’t care anymore,” he smiled at her. He leaned down to her and kissed her on the lips, “let the cameras see us.”

She giggled again, “you fool.”

* * *

Later that night, Allura stood over Shiro’s apartment since thanksgiving was going to be at his place this year. He bought a bigger dining table just for the occasion. He thought it would be best if he and Allura hosted Thanksgiving, even though their families were going to be the ones cooking. However, Allura and Shiro did do one thing for thanksgiving that night, which was desert of course. Allura decided to try and make the cheesecake Shiro’s mom makes, so they wanted to do it the night before in case they did not get it right the day of. Allura was usually good at baking, but with Shiro wanting to help, she figured something will go wrong. As much as she loved him, she knew he could not do much in the kitchen, though he was working on it with Allura.

“Shiro, I need you to whip the eggs more. They need to be stiff peaks,” Allura told him.

“I’ve been doing this for a long time already,” he whined.

“It takes a while for them to form, Shiro,” she sighed, “they are also key to a fluffy cheesecake, you cannot screw it up.”

“Fine, fine,” Shiro sighed and went back to whipping the eggs with an electric mixer. “I should have bought a Kitchen Aid.”

“You would barely use it anyways,” Allura told him.

“How do I know what stiff peaks look like?”

“Well, when you lift up the mixer, the egg mixture should look like mountain peaks. Another method to know would be putting it over your head.”

“I am not putting this over my head,” he said, “I do not want eggs on me.”

Allura laughed and patted his shoulder, “well, then keep whipping and I’ll tell you when to stop.” After a few minutes, Allura told him to stop since she believed they should be good now, which she was right. “Alright, Shiro, we need to fold this egg mixture into the other one. I will do it, so you do not mess it up.”

“Wow, so you won’t even let me try?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“Are you willing to go outside and find more cream cheese at this time of night to make another one if this one does not work?” she said, putting her hands on her hips.

“You’re right, never mind. Go on ahead, chef,” he said, putting his arms on his sides, giving up the fight.

“I will, sou chef,” Allura smirked at him and started to fold the egg mixture into the batter.

Shiro watch how carefully she did so and admire how well Allura baked. He was grateful she could at least cook unlike him, and he hated himself for being the worst cook ever, but thankfully, Allura did not mind it, since she believed he could cook with just a little bit of help.

“You do it so effortlessly,” he told her.

“Well, when you grow up in a house where your family competes in how well they cook and bake, you learn a thing or two,” she laughed, “when my father use to make chocolate cake for Christmas to compete with my aunt and uncles, I would help out and we would test out new recipes every year to beat my aunt, who is still undefeated by the way. She runs a bakery, so she of course has to have the better cake.”

“I remember your father saying that,” he said, “is it really that good?”

“It is the best chocolate cake you will ever have in your life; as much as my father likes to deny it. One of these days, we will take a trip to London and visit my aunt. She will be more than happy to make you her special chocolate cake.”

“Well, I cannot wait,” he laughed softly.

Allura finished up folding the batter and transferred it to the baking pan. She then put it in the oven into a water bath and closed the oven. She set the timer on the oven then turned to Shiro and smiled at him, “and that is how you do it.”

Shiro laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closed and kissed her on the forehead, “how long do we have to watch it for?”

“A little over an hour.”

Shiro sighed, “do you want to watch a movie then?”

She nodded, “that sounds nice.”

He smiled and kissed her one more time before leading her to his couch. They sat down and Allura curled up against him while he turned the TV on and searched through Netflix to find a movie, they haven’t watched yet. “What are you in the mood for, my love?”

“Hm…” she said, putting her hand on her chin, “how about we watch Spartacus instead. You have not watched it yet and I think it is a great show; probably one of my favorites.”

“Why, because the actor is a hot guy who fights a lot?” he said.

“No…” she said then paused for a moment, “okay, yes, but it really is good. Besides, I think it will be funny that you do watch it.”

“Why is that?” he raised a brow.

“Well…. because before we were dating, people would say they thought you fucked like a gladiator,” she laughed.

“So, that is why you are with me, huh?” he told her.

“No, you fool,” she laughed, “I am with you because I love you, you are sweet, and you are kind.”

“But do I fuck like a gladiator?”

Allura laughed louder, “Shiro, how would I know how a gladiator fucks? How would anyone know?”

“Well, based on the show, do I?”

“Shiro, please,” she tapped him on his chest, “you are probably better than any gladiator.”

Shiro smirked, “that’s good to hear then. Fine we will watch it.” Shiro searched up the show and pressed play. As the show went on, Shiro could not help but comment. “Okay, he is very hot, but like I’m better looking to you, right?”

“Yes, Shiro, you are,” she said sarcastically.

“Good, that’s all I wanted to know.”

She laughed and shook her head, “you are something else, Takashi.”

* * *

The next day was thanksgiving, and the cheesecake the night before made it out alive on the first try, which Allura was glad she did not have to do that again. The couple cleaned the apartment to make sure it was spotless and presentable, which it already was, but Allura was before, but Allura wanted to take extra precaution. She even felt like she was turning into her mother. After they done that, they cleaned themselves up and put themselves in their best thanksgiving outfits. Allura wore a navy-blue off the shoulder sweater dress while Shiro wore black jeans and a gray sweater, which he rolled the sleeves up a bit since he felt hot in it already.

“You look beautiful,” Shiro smirked and wrapped his arms around her.

“Do you think it’s basic?” she asked, “I mean this is our first thanksgiving together and your parents are coming; I do not want then to think I wasn’t even trying.”

“Allura, relax; you’re overthinking it,” he told her. “My parents already love you. They could see you in a plastic bag and not care.”

She sighed, “fine, I will not change.”

“Wait, you brought more than one outfit for tonight?” he asked.

“Of course, I did,” she said, “I brought two other outfits.”

He looked at Allura, slightly confused about her ways, but he could not judge her, she was a perfectionist sometimes. “Well, I like this one, so stay with it.”

“That makes me want to change now.”

The doorbell rang, causing the couple to look at the direction of the doorway.

“You are not going to change; it’s too late now. I’ll go get the door.” Shiro kissed her once more, then released from their embrace and headed towards the front door. When he opened it, he was greeted by his own family, plus Issac. “You guys made it!”

“Of course, we did, my son,” his mother smiled and walked in first, followed by her husband, “we will not miss it for the world, and I know how much Allura wanted me to cook.”

“So, now that Allura is in my life, I guess I will be ignored by my own mother,” Shiro joked.

“I prefer Allura over you any day,” Yukina said as she stepped in with her boyfriend.

“Shut up, nobody wants to be related to you anyways,” Shiro sneered.

“Do not start you two,” their father said, “it is thanksgiving and we should be thankful that we are here as a family.”

“Yes, otou-san,” Yukina and Shiro groaned.

“Sweetheart, can you take this bag for me,” Hisa said to her son.

“Of course,” Shiro responded and took the bag from her. The family walked through the entrance hallway and into the main room, where they were greeted by Allura.

“You are all here!” Allura said with excitement as she went up to Shiro’s mother first, “It is good to see you all!”

“We are so glad to see you too!” Hisa said, bringing Allura into a hug, “I made sure I made the best recipes I know just for you and your family.”

“Aw, you shouldn’t have, Mrs. Shirogane,” Allura said.

“Sweetheart, no more Mrs. Shirogane now; you are basically family.”

“Sorry, I know you always tell me not to; it’s just a habit,” Allura smiled at her.

“Sis! I brought some wine and vodka!” Yukina sung from behind her parents.

Shiro walked over to his mother and sister after he, his father and Issac set down the bags full of food trays, and glared at Yukina, “you are not drinking tonight.”

“Says who?” Yukina yelled.

“It’s my house, so my rules.”

“Oh, shut up. You are not my parents.”

“But I am,” said their father, “no drinking tonight; we need you on your best behavior.”

“Oh, come on! I am a responsible adult,” Yukina whined.

“Barely,” Shiro said under his breath.

“She could have a cup or two,” said Allura, “it will be fine; besides, I know my parents would be going for the wine since it’s a holiday. It would be unfair to Yukina if she cannot have either.”

“Ha! Take that Taka!” Yukina said to her brother, “Allura said I could, and you can’t say no to her!”

Shiro groaned since she was right; he was not going to say no to Allura. “Brat,” he said under his breath again.

“I heard that!” Yukina side-eyed him.

“Allura, ignore my children,” said Hisa, “how did the cheesecake come out?”

“Oh! We got it on the first try! It looks adorable and we have it in the fridge if you want to see!” Allura said in excitement since she really wanted to impress Hisa.

“Oh, I will prefer to be surprised when it comes out,” Hisa laughed.

The doorbell rang again, which Shiro went to go get it again. This time, Allura’s parents had arrived.

“Happy Thanksgiving!” Allura’s mother and father shouted in excitement.

“Happy Thanksgiving,” Shiro laughed. “Let me get those bags for you.”

“Oh, how sweet of you, Shiro,” Melenor said then handed him the bags of food trays.

“Go on in first,” Shiro said, “my family is already here.”

“Oh! Hisa is here already! I have to go greet her!” Melenor said as she quickly made her way past Shiro.

Shiro and Alfor laughed and made their way into the apartment. “Welcome, sir. I hope my place is nice enough for thanksgiving.”

Alfor laughed and shook his head, “it’s perfect and everyone being together is what matters.”

Melenor and Hisa brought each other into a hug and giggled. “Hisa! It’s been a while!”

“It has,” said Shiro’s mother.

“Alfor and I made some of our best dishes for you to try! I hope you will enjoy them!”

“I know I will!” Hisa laughed, “I made sure to make some of my favorite dishes for you all to try. Allura wanted me to make a dish she liked when she came over to my house, so I just had to make it for her.”

“It’s delicious, mother, I promise,” Allura said.

“I bet it is,” Melenor smiled. “Shiro, you have such a beautiful place! I love it!”

“Thanks, Melenor,” Shiro said, “I’m glad you like it.”

“How about we heat up the food and get ready for our feast,” Allura said, “I have been thinking about this moment all day and I cannot wait any longer.”

“Are you pregnant?” Yukina asked.

Allura and Shiro’s eyes widened at Yukina’s comment. After their pregnancy scare, they really did not want to know nothing about pregnancy. “W-what would give you that idea?” Allura asked.

Yukina shrugged, “well pregnant women have cravings and you are ready to eat a lot.”

“She’s not pregnant, Yukina,” Shiro growled, “don’t make assumptions; you will give everyone here a heart attack with it.”

“She’s not, I would be able to tell,” Melenor laughed, being the only other person to know about their pregnancy scare. Well, Allura of course told Romelle, Lance, Shay, and her cousin, Amara, but that’s all and Keith probably knew from Shiro, but the family did not know.

“I trust that then, since you’re a doctor Mrs. Altea,” said Yukina.

Allura clapped her hands quickly to move the conversation to something that did not mention pregnancy and get everyone’s attention. “Okay, enough about the pregnancy talk, how about we prepare our feast, shall we?”

* * *

The two families sat around the table and enjoyed their feast. Melenor and Hisa talked about the embarrassing moments with their children, which they did on purpose to tease them and get a reaction out of their children.

“You do not know how many teenagers I had to kick out of my house because Allura, my niece and my nephews thought they could throw a party at my home without us knowing. I found my bloody nephew out cold with hugging our toilet!”

“Oh my!” Hisa laughed.

“Mother, please,” Allura groaned.

“What? It is true!” Melenor turned to her daughter and then back to Hisa. “They thought they could throw a party in my house because my husband and I were going to be gone for a weekend!”

“To be fair, we knew it was not Allura’s idea, honey,” Alfor said, “it was our niece and nephew.”

“Exactly, thank you, father,” Allura said, “they dragged me into it!”

“That’s what I use to say when Yukina and Keith got me in trouble,” Shiro laughed.

“They did!” Allura groaned again.

“Well either way, Allura was still punished for not telling us. I mean you know how many drunk teenagers my husband had help to find a way to get home?” said Melenor.

“Alright, can we change the subject please?”

“Fine, fine, enough about my daughter,” Melenor said.

“Thank you,” Allura said then took a sip of wine.

“Oh, I will miss this,” Melenor sighed and giggled before also taking a sip of wine.

“What do you mean, mother?” Allura asked.

“Melenor,” Alfor said.

“Did you not tell Allura, honey?” Melenor asked.

“Tell me what?” Allura now became even more curious.

Alfor sighed and put his glass down, “I… I was offered the position to be the new CEO of the Voltron Corp.’s main location,” he said, “we will be moving back to London in the new year.”

“What!?” Allura shouted.

Shiro’s eyes widened, “s-sir, why did you not tell us?”

“I did not know what to say,” Alfor said.

“You could have said you were offered the position,” Allura raised her voice and furrowed her brows at her father, “why could you not tell me.”

“Allura, please do not overreact,” Melenor said.

“I am not overreacting, mother. He should have told me.”

“Allura, I did not want to say anything yet either because of everything that has happened. I do not want you to think I am leaving you,” Alfor told his daughter.

“But you are, father. I am your daughter and you should have at least told me before you accepted it. I should know too.”

“Allura, can we please talk about this later,” Alfor said more sternly, “now it is not the time.”

“Actually, we do not have anything to talk about, father, since I feel like you still do not want to tell me anything like before,” Allura said as she took the cloth napkin off her lap and threw it on the table. “Will you excuse me,” she said to everyone else then got up from her chair and headed towards the front door.

“I’ll talk to her,” Shiro said as he got up from his chair and followed her. He caught up to her and saw her putting her shoes on and grabbing her coat that hung on the side. “Allura, where are you going?”

“I need some fresh air,” she told him as she put on her jacket.

Shiro quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his coat but did not put it on yet because Allura already made her way out the apartment by then, so he had to catch up with her. He jetted out the door and caught up with his furious girlfriend and tried to put his coat on while he did. “Allura, what is going through your mind? Talk to me, my love.”

Allura stopped at the elevators and pressed the button. She crossed her arms and did not look at her boyfriend but instead, looked at the elevator doors as she waited. “Nothing; I am fine. I just need some air, that is all.”

“Allura, now I know you are lying if you stormed out like that,” Shiro said. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

The elevator doors opened, and the couple made their way into the elevator. Allura pressed the button to the building’s lobby and the doors closed.

“How can he just not tell me something so important like that!? I am his daughter for Christ sakes!” Allura finally let it out, “what did he think I would say?”

“I think he should have told you as well, especially since it was mentioned to us that the boss was looking for someone to replace his son,” Shiro told her. “But also, maybe he thought you would be mad about it.”

“More like I am mad now,” she huffed, “I mean seriously, did he think I would make a scene or something? I am not like that.”

“I know Allura, but you also have to remember your father is hard to understand sometimes and with all that has happened this year, he probably was too nervous to say anything to you.”

“It seems like you are taking his side, like you use to,” she said as she looked up at him, “men always defend each other.”

“What? Allura, I am always on your side. I am just saying maybe that was the case.” The elevator doors opened and Allura left the elevator first. Shiro followed behind her and tried to grab her hand to slow her down, but she moved it away from his grasp. “Allura, please understand what I am trying to say. I don’t want to fight with you.” Allura opened up the door to the entrance of Shiro’s building and was faced with cold air. She walked in whatever direction her feet took her and Shiro followed behind her, “Allura please, talk to me,” Shiro begged.

“What else do you want me to say, Shiro? I already said what I had to say,” Allura said as she stopped and turned to face him, “he does not change. All I ask if for him to tell me things that are important and matter because we are family and yet, he cannot even do that! It is not like I can stop him; he is a grown man and could decide for himself! I just wanted him to tell me he’s leaving soon instead of me having to find out on thanksgiving dinner by my mother!”

Shiro put both his hands on Allura’s shoulders and bent his knees a little so he could be on eye level with Allura, “I understand how you feel, Allura. You have every right to feel that way. He should have told you.”

“I just do not understand why he could not just say it! It makes it worse for me that he could not tell me! It makes… it makes me feel like he cannot tell me anything anymore and that he does not care. I love my father and of course I do not want him to go back to London and be across the Atlantic, but if that is what he wants, who am I to tell him no? He worked so hard for the company and made his way to the top because of how smart and innovative he is; this is what he wanted. I will not take that away from him. Even though her was considered a CEO here, he always wanted to be on the top to show everyone that he was not just that kid who grew up in a one bedroom apartment with three other siblings and my grandparents, but to show them that he worked hard for it.” A tear fell down Allura’s cheek and she wiped it away with her cold fingers, “I will of course miss my father very much, but that is what he wanted, and I cannot stop him from it. During university, I hated when my parents moved to America so that my father could run Voltron Corp. here. I would always call them when I did not have class and would stay here during holiday. When I graduated, the first thing I wanted to do was be here with them, even though we still had differences between each other because of Lotor. I could not be away from them for a long time. But this is what my father wanted, and I am hurt that he thinks I might have stopped him or something.”

“Allura,” Shiro said, wiping another tear that fell down Allura’s cheek, “your father might just have been looking out for you and did not want you to be hurt. And… and if you want to go back to London with your parents, I will follow you so that you can be closer to them.”

Allura shook her head, “Shiro, no; you do not need to do that. I will be right here with you. I knew my parent would go back to London sooner or later, especially if they retired, so I cannot make you do that. I know you do not want to leave your family either.” Allura hugged Shiro and buried her face into his jacket. “I just want my father to be honest with me and tell me things. I do not want him to think I will fight him about everything he tells me.”

Shiro rubbed her back and kissed her head, “I know, Allura. Just speak with him, okay? And tell him how you feel because he should know that you were hurt by it.”

Allura nodded into his chest then lifted her head up from it, “I know, and I will.”

Shiro leaned his head down and kissed her on the lips then on her forehead, “I think we should go back upstairs. It is super cold, and you have a dress on. Your legs must be freezing.”

Allura laughed softly and nodded, “they are.”

Shiro broke their hug and grabbed her hand, leading her back to his building, “let’s get you upstairs to warm up. Plus, there is a cheesecake that is waiting to be eaten.”

Allura laughed again, “you’re right, let’s get going.”

* * *

Allura and Shiro walked into the building and took their shoes and jackets off. Shiro grabbed Allura’s hand and led her into the apartment where they were faced with their families looking at them while they entered. Their mothers were cleaning up the table and Shiro’s father cleaned the dishes while Issac dried them off with a cloth. Yukina and Alfor, on the other hand, were sitting on the couch, looking as if they were having a conversation beforehand. When Alfor saw his daughter, he got up quickly and made his way towards her.

“Allura, my daughter, I am sorry for not tell you,” Alfor said.

“Why did you not tell me, father?” Allura asked, “you know it hurts me to think that you cannot tell me anything when I told you once before that we need to tell each other things that are important.”

“I know and I am sorry. I did not mean to hurt you, Allura, I… I just did not want you to think I was leaving you just to be in a higher position.”

“But I know that’s all you ever wanted, even though you got the chance to be a CEO here. I would have been happy for you.”

Alfor looked into his daughter’s blue eyes that matched his, then looked down, “I am sorry that I thought you would think otherwise. I am grateful that you would be happy for me.”

“You achieved what you wanted, father, how can I not.”

Alfor looked back up at Allura then, pulled her into a hug, “I love you my daughter.”

“I love you too, father. And do not worry about me,” she told him then broke the hug, “I have Shiro by my side and we could always visit. And I know you and mother would come here whenever you can.”

Melenor walked up to her husband and daughter and put her arm around Allura’s shoulders, “well, your father is going to run the business, so he has to go back and forth a lot when he starts, so you will be seeing him more. As for me, I may retire in the next year anyways, so I will be right there with him.”

“But mother, why?” Allura asked.

“Well, I would like to enjoy the rest of my life without all the stress of being a doctor. I mean, I might retire, or I might finally open up my own practice, I am not sure yet, but if I do open my own practice, I would be allowed to go back and forth when I want, so either way, you will still see us often.”

“Well then, I will be more than happy that you both will visit often,” Allura smiled at her parents.

“We are not just going to stay away for long, you are our baby and of course we cannot be apart from you too long.”

Her father laughed, “she is right, Allura. I cannot be away from my little girl too long and,” Alfor said, now looking at Shiro, “I know Shiro would be right by your side while I am gone, isn’t that right, Shiro?”

“Of course, sir,” he nodded, “I will not leave her side.”

Alfor and Melenor laughed together. “We know you will not,” Melenor said.

Hisa walked up to the family and smiled nervously, feeling like she was interrupting the moment, but she wanted everyone to end thanksgiving on a better note. “I am so sorry for interrupting, but there is a cheesecake that looks wonderful and is waiting for it to be eaten.”

“We sure did not forget,” Shiro told his mother, “that was the other reason why we came back sooner.”

Allura laughed and nodded her head, “yes, Shiro and I have been eyeing that cheesecake since last night.”

“Great! I’ll cut up slices for everyone then,” Hisa smiled, “I’m sure it will be just as delicious as I made it since you two worked together.”

“Well, Allura and I make a great team, oka-san,” Shiro said, grabbing Allura’s hand.

“Yes, we do,” she looked up at him.

“Alright you two,” Yukina called out from the couch, “stop being all lovey dovey so that we can eat this cheesecake already. I am craving sweets.”

Shiro glared at his sister and she glared at him back. “You’re not getting anything, Yukina.”

Yukina glared at him for a few more moment, got up from the couch then jetted towards the fridge, causing Shiro to let go of Allura’s hand to catch his sister before she did.

“Takashi! Yukina! Please stop acting like children!” their father called out.

The Altea’s laughed, “let them be, Mr. Shirogane,” said Allura. “They like to act like children once in a while.”

“More like any time they see each other,” said Mr. Shirogane.

“Get off the fridge, you big idiot!” Yukina shouted at her brother.

“Make me, little idiot,” Shiro mocked her.

Hisa sighed and shook her head, “more like both of you will be the last ones to get a piece.”

“But oka-san!” both the Shirogane children whined.

Everyone but the Shirogane parents laughed. That thanksgiving was different but, at the end, they were able to enjoy a nice piece of cheesecake, which actually did compare to Hisa’s, which Allura and Shiro were very proud of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still add dramatic shit for no reason LOL. I promise after this, no more drama! LOL I hoped you liked some of the fluff I added, more is coming! ANYWAYS! Till next time!


	50. Christmas and the New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP! 2 MORE CHAPTERS TO GO!! OMG!   
> Lol I made it just before the holidays for this chapter, so good timing lol. We have two more chapters left! The last chapter, which I still have to finish, and the epilogue! It's been a journey and I'm surprised I made it this far lol. I'm off this week and I just actually finished my final paper, so I'm going to go straight into writing the rest after I'm done watching The Witcher (It reminds me so much of berserk that I had to watch) So, I am planning the last chapter to be posted by the end of the week and the epilogue probably before new years or maybe on new years lol. ANYWAYS! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's kinda cute :)

It was a week before Christmas and Shiro did not have a present for Allura yet. He felt like anything he got her would not have been good enough, so he felt worried now that Christmas was just a week away. This Christmas, Allura and her parents decided they would stay in New York since they usually would spend it in London, but they decided that since Alfor and Melenor were moving back after New Year’s, they might as well spend it in New York. This was especially since it would be their last days there and because Shiro and Allura were together, so they wanted them to spend their first Christmas together. Shiro was excited for their first Christmas together, however, he did not know what Allura would like and thought the neckless he got her for her birthday was the best he could do.

“I think you’re overthinking it, Shiro,” Keith told him as Shiro looked around the store they were in.

“I am not,” he said, “I mean if I could give Allura the world, I would because she deserves it. She deserves something nice.”

“Well she can get herself something nice anyways,” Keith said, “she has a bunch of nice things anyways, so just add to her collection of nice things. Maybe buy her some shoes or jewelry again, I don’t know.”

Shiro groaned at his best friend and began to walk through the store more. “You’re no help, Keith.”

“Well, I am not a girl, one and two, I told you to ask her friends for help instead of me,” Keith rolled his eyes, “this is your problem now.”

Shiro groaned again and also gave up on the store he was looking in, “I cannot find anything in here for her, let’s move on to the next store.”

“Are you serious!? Just pick something! I’m tired!” Keith raised his voice. “Actually, you know what? Maybe just get her an engagement ring and propose to her. It makes this whole thing eaiser.”

“What!? No way! She will say no anyways; it’s too early in our relationship. If it wasn’t, I would have proposed to her already, but I know Allura would think it’s too early for that,” Shiro said.

“Oh please, you probably would have proposed to her a month ago if she was actually pregnant, so what makes now any different?”

“One, because she actually isn’t pregnant and two, it is super cliché to propose on Christmas, so no.”

Keith groaned and crossed his arms, “then suffer in trying to find a gift for her.”

“I will,” Shiro said as he started to head out of the store.

“I’m so glad Lance told me what he wanted,” Keith said to himself, “so that I don’t have to deal with this shit.”

* * *

“What do I get Shiro?” Allura asked as she was online shopping for gifts. “I did not get him anything for his birthday, so the Christmas gift has to make up for it.”

“Get him a PlayStation or something,” said Lance, “it’s weird he does not have one already.”

“Lance, he is not like you.”

“But he could start playing video games when he’s bored and you’re not around.”

“I am not getting him a PlayStation, Lance,” Allura groaned.

“I say get him something every guy would want,” Romelle said.

“Yeah like a PlayStation, or even an Xbox,” said Lance.

“Let it go, Lance. You just want someone to play online with you,” Allura rolled her eyes.

“I have Keith, Matt, Pidge, and my bestie Hunk for that; I do not need Shiro.”

“Then shut up about the stupid videogame systems,” Allura said, “anyways, Romelle, I do not know what every man wants.”

“Men are usually simple. One time I bought my father a tie and he cried,” said Romelle.

“Coran is a whole other story.”

“Still, men are simple.”

“Do you want me to ask Keith if he knows what Shiro wants?” Lance asked, “you know, to make everyone’s life easier.”

“No! Don’t!” Allura told him, “I need to figure it out on my own and hope he likes it.”

“Listen, you could give that man you for Christmas and he would appreciate it.”

Allura turned red and growled at Lance, “shut up, Lance!”

“What!? It’s true! Just put a bow on yourself and call it a day!”

Allura took the pillow that was beside her on her couch and threw it at Lance, hitting him right in the face, “you bloody pervert.”

“Ow! I was just helping!”

“My bloody ass you were.”

“Alright, enough you two,” Romelle said, breaking up the argument, “how about tickets to see a concert or sporting event?”

“No, I don’t think that will cover both a present for his birthday and Christmas,” said Allura, “I think it has to be also more meaningful.”

“Well then I do not know what to tell you, Allura.”

“Just get him a PlayStation and yourself and call it a day; don’t fight me on this,” Lance said, but then flinched when Allura acted like she was going to throw the other pillow by her at him.

“No! Lance! Shut up!” Allura shouted at him.

“I am so glad Veronica is simple,” said Romelle.

“So is Keith,” Lance said after, “we do not have to deal with this bullshit at least.”

“You two are no help,” Allura said.

“We tried, but you want to overthink it,” Romelle said, “just pick something already so that you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“No, I cannot just pick something.”

“Then suffer and look by yourself,” Lance said.

Allura flipped them both off, “bite me, both of you.”

“At least we will be the ones with a gift for our boos while you are empty handed,” said Lance.

“Or you could give him a baby,” Romelle laughed but then was hit with a pillow. “Ow, Allura, what the hell!”

“Do not bring up babies! I cannot have another pregnancy scare!” Allura shouted, “I am not having a baby as a gift.”

“Shiro would have loved it,” said Lance.

“I hate you both,” Allura groaned.

“No, you don’t, so shut up,” Romelle said, “just pick a gift already god damnit.”

* * *

It was Christmas eve and Lance’s family threw a party at their restaurant. They invited family and friends, along with the whole team and their families if they wanted to come, which many did. Music was playing loudly in the restaurant and people were drinking, eating and dancing. For Lance’s family, they liked to go big for the holidays.

“I am so happy you all made it!” Lance’s mother greeted Allura, Shiro, and their families, with special guest, Amara, who wanted to spend the holidays in the big apple.

“Of course, we came; how can we not!” Allura said as she hugged her.

“Thank you for inviting us and our family, Mrs. Serrano,” said Shiro.

“Oh honey, don’t mention it. It’s Christmas and everyone should spend it with their family and friends!” said Mrs. Serrano. “Krolia has saved you guys seats! So just go towards the left side of the dancefloor and you will see her.”

“Great, thank you, Mrs. Serrano!” Allura said.

“You’re welcome, honey! Enjoy the party, all of you! I will make sure my son goes around and give you food and drinks,” she told everyone.

They all thanked her for her hospitality then made their way to their table. They were met by Keith’s parents, Krolia and Steven, Acxa, Hunk and Shay’s family, the Holt’s and the Smythe’s. The families all greeted each other and got to know each other’s names, then sat down and enjoyed the music and conversation. The mothers of the family all joined together and spoke about their children while the fathers laughed and make lame jokes, they thought were funny.

“Hey guys! Get up and dance!” Lance told his friends, “don’t sit around and not have fun! It’s Christmas.”

“Great idea, Lance!” Amara shouted over the music. “Come on everyone!”

“Yeah, we should!” Yukina said, now that she made friends with Amara like Allura knew they would.

“I don’t dance, Yukina,” Acxa said.

“Stop being a party pooper,” Yukina told her, causing Acxa to roll her eyes.

“Well, you losers can stay here, Romelle and I are going to dance,” Veronica shouted as she led Romelle to the dance floor.

“Wait up!” Hunk called out as he and Shay followed behind them.

“I’m good,” said Keith.

“Oh, come on, babe!” Lance whined, “please!”

“Well while you all decide, let’s go dance, Issac,” Yukina said as she got up from her seat.

“Right behind you,” Issac said as he followed his girlfriend.

“I need a partner,” Amara said, “how about you, Matt, can you dance?”

Matt blushed and grinned, “not really but I’ll try!”

“That’s all that matters, then! Come on, let’s go!”

“Okay!” Matt said as got up quickly and almost tripped because he was excited to dance with a beautiful woman.

Amara got up, grabbed Matt and led him towards the dancefloor, leaving Shiro, Allura, Keith, Acxa, Pidge and Lance behind.

“I guess we should go dance too. What do you say, my love?” Shiro smiled at Allura.

“I say we should,” she smiled. Shiro got up and put his hand out for Allura, in which she grabbed and was led to the dancefloor.

“Babe, come on!” Lance whined more.

Keith groaned and got up, “fine, let’s get this over with.”

“Yes! Let’s go show everyone how we move!” Lance said as he grabbed Keith and dragged him to the dancefloor.

“Acxa,” Krolia called out, “go dance with everyone.”

“No,” Acxa called out.

“Go have some fun!”

“I don’t like fun, aunt Krolia,” she rolled her eyes.

“Wow you really are the life of the party, huh?” Pidge said while they were playing games on their phone.

“Look who’s talking,” Acxa growled.

Merengue was playing, which Shiro preferred since he did not need to really know how to dance much while he was with Allura. Everyone on the dancefloor had a partner and either laughed or sang to the music while they danced.

Yukina and Issac tried to outshine Lance and Keith, which Lance made it a competition now that he saw that Yukina and Issac knew how to dance well to the music. Keith hated that everything was a competition to Lance and he was being dragged across the dancefloor by Lance trying to show off. Hunk and Shay kept to themselves and enjoyed the music while Amara tried her best to teach Matt how to move his hips and legs. She did not mind though; she thought it was funny.

“Wepa!” Lance shouted while he spun himself around.

Shiro and Allura laughed as he spun her around and brought her back close to him. “Lance can’t get enough of dancing, huh?” Shiro says to Allura.

“He cannot,” Allura giggled, “and neither can I.”

“Well, luckily you taught me so that you won’t have to dance alone.”

“I am glad you’re a fast learner,” she grinned.

The music changed to salsa, which was Lance’s specialty. Keith smiled at the view of his boyfriend having fun and tried his best to dance like Lance taught him.

“Come on, babe! Yukina and Issac are looking better than us!” Lance shouted of the music.

“Lance, she could dance, I can’t,” Keith said.

“Oh, come on! I know you know how to move those hips!”

“L-Lance! Shut up!” Keith blushed.

“You were thinking it a whole different way than what I said,” Lance smirked and spun Keith around.

Keith was blushing still and groaned when he faced Lance again. “Keep on,” he said as he wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist and brought him close, causing Lance to now blush, “and I won’t give you your present tonight.”

“A-alright, you win,” Lance stuttered.

Romelle and Veronica were having a good time dancing. Veronica was good just like Lance, and Romelle did not think she was good enough, but Veronica would always make sure she knew how good she was too.

“Oh no, I keep forgetting the steps,” Romelle whined.

“It gets confusing when it’s fast paced but I got you,” Veronica smiled at her girlfriend.

Romelle blushed and smiled back, “I-I know.”

Veronica spun her around and brought Romelle closer to her once they faced each other again. “You’re always welcome, beautiful,” Veronica smirked.

Romelle almost felt like she was going to faint, but she knew being in heels would not be the best to faint in.

They all ate, drank, dance and sang, and enjoyed Christmas Eve. Everyone had fun that night. Allura’s parents decided to show their moves and embarrass Allura and Shiro saw his father somewhat tipsy for the first time in his life because of how much Alfor persuaded him. But other than that, it was a joyful night.

* * *

The morning after, Shiro and Allura woke up bright and early on Christmas day. Shiro did his best to make a delicious breakfast for the both of them, meaning they had pancakes of course, but Shiro knew how to cook eggs and bacon as well, so it was a bigger breakfast then usual.

“Alright,” Shiro said as he walked over to the dining table with two plates of food in his hand, he placed one if the plates in front of Allura and then one in front of the seat he was planning to sit on. “Bon appetite.”

Allura giggles, “thank you, chef.”  
Shiro leaned down to kiss her on the lips then made his way to his seat. “Ah, nothing like a good breakfast Christmas morning.”

“I agree,” Allura said as she was about to put a slice of pancake in her mouth. She put the food into her mouth and smiled while shew was chewing, “this tastes great, Shiro. You are getting better and better.”

“Thank you,” he smiled, “I tried my best.”

“You did your best, you mean,” she said.

Shiro smiled at his girlfriend and took a bite of his own food, “wow, I’m good.”

“Very,” Allura laughed.

The couple ate their breakfast and spoke about their favorite holiday memories. After they were finished, Allura cleaned the dishes for them. While she did, Shiro wrapped his arms around her waist, and she could not help but smiled.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear.

Allura giggled as she cleaned the last plate off. She put the clean plate to the side once she finished and turned off the faucet. She shook her hands off because of the water that was left on them, then turned to face her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love you, too.” She tippy toed to kiss him, and Shiro squeezed her tighter as she did.

“Do you want to open gifts now?” Shiro asked after breaking their kiss.

Allura nodded and let go of Shiro. “Yes, I do. It’s in my bag in your room.”

“Well, you go get it and I’ll take mine out of my hiding spot, okay?”

Allura nodded, then made her way to his room to get his gift from her. Shiro walked over to his storage closet and searched for the box the held the gift in it. Once he found it, he smiled and grabbed it from the shelf. He heard his bedroom door close and heard footsteps getting louder, which meant Allura had her gift already. He ran over to the living room and sat on the couch with the box in his hand. Allura smiled when she walked into the room and made her way to join her boyfriend on the couch.

“Okay, let’s exchange gifts,” Shiro said.

Allura nodded and handed him his gift. He took it and handed Allura hers. “On three, okay?” she said.

“Okay,” he responded.

“One, two, three,” they both said at the same time and began to open their gifts.

In Shiro’s gift box, he saw a beautiful, classic black watch, and an envelope. In Allura’s gift box, she saw a box that had a brand name which she already knew what they were, which was a pair of shoes.

“I love it,” Shiro said as he took the watch out of the box. “I’m going to wear it every day.”

Allura laughed, “I hope so; I am glad you love it. Open the envelope next.”

Shiro nodded and opened the envelope and saw a pair of concert tickets. “Oh wow! You got concert tickets! I can’t wait to go now!”

“I got the idea from Romelle,” she laughed.

“Thank you so much, my love,” Shiro said as he leaned over to give her a kiss, “I love it.”

“You’re welcome, my love,” she told him back. She smiled at him, then looked down and opened that box of shoes that were on her lap. “Oh, my Shiro! These are beautiful!”

“I’m glad you like it. I had to ask Romelle what your size was and hoped you liked the shoes I got.”

“They are beautiful, Shiro, thank you.”

“You are very welcome,” he smiled. “But that is not your only gift.”  
“Wait, there is more?” she asked in confusion.

He nodded, “yeah, I have another gift, but it is more of asking you something.”

Her heart started to beat. Was he going to propose? “W-What is it?”

“I…. I know we have only been dating for six months, but I was wondering… I was wondering if you want to move in together. We could find a nice place that the both of us would like. I will put down anything for a new place, you just have to choose.”

Allura put her shoes on the coffee table then brought Shiro into a hug, “yes, I would love to move in with you.”

“R-really?” Shiro said as he embraced her hug.

Allura pulled away and nodded, “really. I think it would be great and we are over each other’s places most of the time anyways, so to be together in one place would be amazing.”

Shiro smiled and brought her into another kiss, this time a passionate one. “I love you so much,” he said in-between kisses.

“I love you, too.”

They broke the kiss and smiled at each other, and Shiro grabbed her hand, “I cannot wait for us to live together. I will get to see you all the time.”

“I cannot wait either. We won’t have to worry about choosing where to stay at now,” Allura laughed.

“Exactly! I have some places in mind, but I will let you see before any decisions are made. I want something we will both see ourselves living.”

Allura smiled at her boyfriend and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, “we will find the perfect place for the both of us.”

Shiro smiled back at her and brought her into another kiss on the lips. “Merry Christmas, Allura.”

“Merry Christmas, Shiro.”

* * *

A week later, it was New Years eve.

Allura wore her best dress to start off the New Year right this year. Even though it was cliché, she wanted a fresh new start now that unlike the new year’s before, she now was in love with Shiro. She looked back at how much things had changed so quickly and how much she went through with her relationship with Shiro, her father and her crazy ex-boyfriend. She was grateful, however, that Shiro was by her side after everything, and could not thank him enough. She hoped the new year would bring happiness and new beginnings.

Shiro, on the other hand, could not wait till the start of the new year. He had been looking at places to live with Allura and wanted to find a place so that they can move in as soon as possible. Even with all the drama of the past year, he was grateful to have Allura, the love of his life, with him. He never thought that within a year, he would be with her. Last year after that voicemail Allura sent him, he thought it would take longer for him to try to change her mind about him. Being with her was a dream come true and he was glad she did not hate him anymore. He loved her and for the new year, he wanted to make sure it stood that way.

They spent their New Years back at the Serrano restaurant since well, they knew how to party. Like last time, there was music playing and people dancing; having a good time before they start off the New Year.

Lance’s mom had the music shut off and grabbed the mic from Lance’s father, who had it before to get everyone’s attention. “Midnight is just two minutes away everyone!” she shouted into the mic, “make sure you at least have a drink in your hand before the new year!”

Everyone shouted and raised their class in the air, including the whole team, their significant others, and their families.

“Let’s hope that Allura doesn’t end up like she did last new year’s,” Amara laughed, causing Allura to elbow her.

“Oh, shut up! It is going to be a new year; let’s leave that in this year like everything else,” Allura told her.

“Cousin stop being so dramatic; it was a joke.”

“Not a very funny one,” Allura rolled her eyes.

“Well, there will be none of that,” Shiro intervened between the cousins, “She doesn’t hate me anymore, so everything will be okay.” He smiled down at Allura who smiled back up at him.

“Yes, I will go into the New Year loving you instead of hating you,” she said, “who knew one year later, this would happen.”

“I think Lance and I did,” Romelle said, “we basically called the whole thing.”

“Not you too, Romelle,” Allura groaned.

“We did know, princess, you’re just mad that we were right, and you were wrong,” Lance butted in, “so you should change that statement you just made.”

“I am about to go into this year with no friends and cousin,” Allura told them.

“You will never,” Amara said.

“Thirty more seconds!” Lance’s father shouted over the crowd of people.

Everyone looked up at the TV that stood over the bar. They watched as the diamond ball slowly came down as the seconds did. Shiro wrapped his hand around Allura’s waist, Lance put his arm around his boyfriend, almost spilling his drink, and Romelle grabbed onto Veronica’s hand. The team and their lovers, friends and family stood around together, watching the ball drop. Once it came down to ten seconds, everyone started to shout the countdown.

“Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!” Everyone shouted.

Romelle jumped up and down and pulled Veronica into a kiss. Keith grabbed Lance, dipped him, and kissed him passionately. Shay and Hunk gave each other a sweet gentle kiss, while Yukina jumped on her boyfriend to kiss him. Axca, Amara, Matt, and Pidge clash their glasses together and as for Shiro and Allura, well, they made sure this year they would start off with a new start.

“I love you, Allura,” Shiro smiled down at her.

“I love you too, Shiro,” she smiled back at him.

Shiro wrapped both his arms around Allura’s waist and she tip toed so that she can somewhat reach Shiro. He leaned down and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss, in which Allura wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. When they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other and gave each other one more peck.

“Happy New Year’s Shiro,” she whispered.

“Happy New Year’s, Allura.”

The music started to play again, and Lance’s family began to dance immediately. “Es ano nuevo! Vamos a bailar!” Lance’s father shouted in Spanish.

“Guys, you have to dance! It’s the Serrano family tradition!” Lance said to Shiro and Allura. “Wepa!” Lance grabbed Keith and lead him to the dancefloor again. Almost everyone followed.

“Allura, will you have this dance with me,” Shiro put his hand out.

Allura giggled and nodded. “Yes, I will love to.” She placed her hand on top of his, and he led her back to the dancefloor with the rest of their family and friends.

Allura did not think she would be in this position now. She did not hate Shiro and instead, was in love with him. To think, that one message she sent to Shiro led all this to happen and she did not regret it one bit. She laughed while she danced with her lover, causing him to raise a brow.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

She shook her head and brought herself closer to him, where their bodies touched as they danced, “nothing, my love. I was just reminiscing.”

“I hope it’s about us,” he laughed.

“Yes, it is,” she told him, “I am glad we made it this far.”

“I’m glad too,” he told her. He leaned down and gave her another kiss, then smiled at her when they broke it. “Let’s make sure this New Year’s I won’t get an angry voicemail from you.”

She hit his chest playfully and pouted, “shut up before we break up in the new year.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he said nervously now, “it was a joke.”

Her pout turned into a smile and she laughed, “I am just kidding. You know I love you too much right now to do so.”

Shiro smiled, “the new year will bring more love,” he told her, “I promise to make sure this year will be the best year you had in a long time.”

“How about you make it the best year of all time,” she smirked.

Shiro kissed her on her forehead then gave her a peck on the lips, “I’ll do my best.”

“Great, now let’s enjoy the beginning of the new year.”

* * *

Shiro carried drunk Allura into his apartment and to his bedroom. She happened to drink a little too much with her cousin and friends, causing her to lose control of herself. Once in his bedroom, Shiro gentle placed her on his bed and began to take off her coat and clothes, so that she could sleep comfortably.

“You have to take me on a first date before you get to see me naked,” Allura slurred then snorted.

Shiro looked at his drunk girlfriend and sighed. “Allura, I didn’t even take you on a first date technically before I saw you naked.”

 Allura covered her mouth with her hand and gasped, “you are a pervert! Do not touch me!” She kicked his leg, causing Shiro to lose his balance a bit. She then crawled over the bed to grab a pillow, then threw it at him. “Pervert!”

Shiro groaned and remembered that Romelle said Allura gets kind of violent when she’s drunk sometimes. He had never seen this side of her, but tonight he did. “I guess she’s only like this when she’s drunk on New Year’s,” he sighed. “Allura, I need you to put your pajamas on.”

“You just want to see me naked, you pervert!” Allura shouted as she covered her half naked body with the blanket. “Get away!”

“Allura, I’m your boyfriend. I’ve seen you naked over a hundred times by now.”

She gasped again, “Liar!”

Shiro sucked his teeth, “Allura, please.”

She began to laugh and threw herself back on the bed. “I am just teasing,” she said as her laughed died down. “Shiro, I’m tired.”

Shiro shook his head and walked over to the drawers that Allura kept clothes in just for his house. He took out a nightgown that he knew she would be most comfortable in, then walked back to his bed and sat beside Allura. “I know, my love. Put this on, okay?”

She nodded and removed the blanket that covered her body. She took her bra off and threw it to the side, then grabbed the nightgown from Shiro and put it on. “I did it!”

Shiro smiled at his drink girlfriend. “Yes, you did,” he told her, “now, let’s get you to bed, okay?”

Allura nodded and made herself comfortable in the bed. Once her head hit the pillow, her eyes began to slowly, “Shiro?”

“Yes, my love,” he said, as he brushed her hair back.

“I hated you, but now I love you,” she said softly.

Shiro let out a light laughed and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. “I know, Allura. I love you, too.” She smiled and began to drift off to sleep. Shiro watched her as she did.

One year ago, she told him she hated him, and one year later, well, now she loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to mention Allura's voice mail because of course, this takes place a year later from the first chapter lol. Next chapter gonna be super cute and shit watch! I hope you will enjoy it! Also! Happy holidays! See you hopefully by the end of the week LOL


	51. I Hated You, But Now I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG ! I actually finished the final chapter! LOL. Okay, it was supposed to go up like four days ago but I mad changes again and, I have no other excuses cause like, I procrastinated like a bitch since I've been on vacation all week and wanted to do nothing but sleep and play video games. BUT HERE IT IS! THE FINAL CHAPTER OF I HATE YOU, BUT NOW I LOVE YOU!
> 
> It's not the FINAL, Final chapter, though! There will be an epilogue! WHICH! I haven't finished yet.... BUT! I will get to it! Tomorrow and Wednesday is the last days of my vacation, so I am going to get as much done as I can, then will release it next week (hopefully...) 
> 
> ANYWAYS! ENJOY!

It was back to work a few days later and Alfor’s last day at work. He was going to miss his daughter and his employees, but this was something he wanted and of course, he had to reach that last goal in his life.

As Alfor packed up the last of his belongings, he heard a knock on his door. He did not think about who would be at the door, and just called the person in straight away. “Come in!” he shouted.

The door slowly opened and to his surprise, it was Shiro. “Am I interrupting you, sir?” Shiro asked.

“No, son, you’re not,” Alfor smiled, “come in.”

Shiro nodded, closed the door behind him, and walked towards Alfor. “How are you feeling about your last day at Voltron Corp.?”

“Well, it was a good run and many crazy things happened, but I am glad I was able to be here from the beginning of Voltron Corp.’s American journey,” Alfor laughed, “Luxia will do a great job with this place though, so I know she will make a good name for the company. She will make history being the first female Voltron Corp. CEO.”  

“I’m sure you will go down in history too, for what you have done for this place.”

Alfor laughed again and shook his head, “I do not think I will be in the history books; it won’t be interesting.”

“Well, if there is a history book that has your name in it, I will be the first to buy it,” Shiro smiled at his boss.

Both men laughed, and Alfor allowed his laugh to die down first, “so, what brings you here, Shiro?”

“Well…” Shiro started, “I wanted to talk to you before you go. I don’t know when the next time will be when we will see each other in person.”

“About what, son?” Alfor asked, tilting his head.

“I… well, you know I love your daughter very much and will die for her...,” Shiro paused first, took a deep breath in, then continued, “I have been thinking about the future months ahead, and I wanted to ask you something before you go.”

“What is it, Shiro?”

Shiro nervously swallowed and cleared his throat before answering his boss’ question. “I… I want to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage,” he blurted out, “but it won’t be now. I was thinking in the spring to do so. I know we have not been together long but… but I don’t see myself with anyone else but Allura.”

Alfor looked at the man he called son in the eyes, “and why should I approve of it?”

“I… I don’t know, to be honest. I didn’t think that far ahead,” Shiro said, scratching his neck, “but, I will do anything to have your approval. I love Allura with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She changed my life and all I want to do is make it up to her for the rest of our lives, giving her all my love.”

Alfor set down the object that was in his hand, the walked over to Shiro. His face seemed to disapprove, which caused Shiro’s heart to beat faster and faster, but Alfor then gave Shiro a faint smile. “I am grateful that you came to me, Shiro. I know you love my daughter very much and I know she loved you too. So, in order to marry my daughter, I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything, sir,” Shiro said.

“I need you to promise you will never stop loving my daughter. I want you to love her till you pass. I want you to love her through thick and thin. I want you to love her forever.”

Shiro nodded quickly, “yes, sir, I promise! I won’t let you or Allura down.”

“Well then,” Alfor laughed lightly, then grinned “you have my approval, son.”

Shiro’s eyes lit up and he could not help but hug his boss, “Thank you so much, sir. I promise I will make Allura happy.”

Alfor laughed and patted Shiro’s back, “You’re welcome, my boy.” Shiro broke the hug and his eyes felt teary from the joy of Alfor’s approval. “I am grateful you love my daughter, Shiro, so do not make me regret it.”

“I won’t sir, I promise,” Shiro grinned at Alfor.

“Good,” Alfor grinned back. “wait till Melenor finds out.”

“Well…. I kinda called her this morning,” Shiro scratched the back of his neck again, nervously, then put his hands out in front of him, in defense. “It’s not that I went behind your back!” he mentioned quickly, “I just thought she should know, too, in case I do not get a chance to speak to her alone before you leave.”

“And what did she say?” Alfor raised a brow.

“Well, she screamed and said yes! Then started asking when I was going to propose and a bunch of other questions about a wedding. I did not know what to say.”

Alfor sighed and shook his head, “She’s going to drive Allura crazy once you finally propose. My poor daughter.”

Shiro laughed again, “I’m sure Allura would be okay with it. But I should not get my hopes up, in case she says no.”

“She won’t. I know she won’t,” Alfor told him. “I just know it.”

Shiro sighed and smiled at his boss, “thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, son,” Alfor smiled back, “now can you help me out here?”

Shiro nodded and smiled at his boss again, “Of course, sir, it would be my pleasure.”

* * *

Two months later, in early March, Shiro and Allura found the perfect place where they would move in together and start the next step in their relationship. It was a much bigger apartment, since Allura had a lot of things compared to Shiro, and they wanted an extra room, just in case. The gang helped them move into their new apartment, in which they were grateful for having such great friends, yet of course, there was always some Lance was complaining about.

“My back hurts. I don’t wanna carry any more boxes of Allura’s clothes,” Lance whined then pointed at Allura, “donate some of your damn clothes woman!”

Allura’s eye twitch. She grabbed one of the boxes she just finished emptying out, and threw it at him, though he dodged it quickly, “shut up! You’re exaggerating!”

“Exaggerating! You literally had 10 boxes just full of shoes!” he shouted at her.

“I could not put so many in one box because they would get ruined! I spent good money on them!” she shouted back.

“Allura, you seriously got more shoes than a fucking shoe store,” Keith said, dropping the last box of Allura’s clothes, “that goes for your clothes too.”

“Do not start, Keith,” Allura glared at the man, “I like to have options, not have just several pairs of the same black jeans and t-shirts.”

“Hey! Don’t come for my man! I know he basic, but he’s still looks sexy in it!” Lance told her.

“Lance, that was such a backhanded compliment,” Keith groaned, wanting to hit his own forehead.

Allura rolled her eyes and began to rip the tape off another box full of her clothes. “You’re one to talk anyways, Lance. You literally got almost as much clothes as I do.”

“That’s true,” Romelle walked into the room with bottles of water in her arms, passing the boyfriends, and handing Allura one.

“Thank you, Romelle, for both the water and having my back,” Allura smiled at her, “unlike the fake friend behind you.”

“Fake my ass!” Lance shouted.

Romelle laughed as she walked over to the boyfriends and handed them a bottled water. They thanked her as well and began to chug down the water. “Drink up, boys, Shiro and the others are coming with the heavy stuff in like 20 minutes.”

“God damn it,” Lance under his breath, “I forgot about that stuff.” Lance drank the last of the water remanding in his bottle, then wiped his mouth. “I better gain like 10 pounds of muscle just doing this alone.”

“In your dreams, Lance” Veronica walked into the room with a box. She dropped it right next to the other boxes and walked to her girlfriend, “is he complaining again?”

“When doesn’t he complain,” Romelle chuckled.

“Hey! Stop being a whinny little bitch and help like the rest of us,” Veronica pointed at her brother.

“I’m not a whinny little bitch!” Lance shouted at her then looked at his boyfriend, “Keith, defend me!”

Keith sighed, “leave Lance alone. We know he complains too much but, we should be used to it by now.”

“HEY!”

“You gave me a backhanded compliment when you defended me,” he told his boyfriend, “payback.”

Lance groaned, “fake friends, fake sister, and now fake boyfriend is being added to my list.”

“Oh no, please don’t,” Keith said with no emotion.

Romelle and Veronica laughed at the boyfriends. “Let’s just drop it cause we need you still,” said Veronica.

“I feel so used,” Lance said.

They continued to help Allura unbox some of her things, then when Shiro arrived with a truck full of furniture, they went down to help him. The last thing they brought into the new apartment was the couches, which when it was being brought in, Yukina thought it would be funny to go on top of it while Keith and Shiro carried one of the couches it and began to give orders.

“Yukina, get off the couch!” her brother shouted at her. “You’re making it heavier!”

“All that muscle must be useless if you can’t take just a little more weight. I’m like 115 pounds soaking wet,” she told him, “stop being a pussy and move the couch over there you peasants! Besides Hunk, he’s a good boy.”

“Thanks?” Hunk said, wondering if he should be okay with that or not.

“Yukina! Get off the fucking couch, you fucking demon!” Keith Shouted at her.

“Fuck off, peasant and keep it moving!” Yukina shouted back.

The men placed the couch where it was to be placed and once they set it down, Shiro grabbed his sister and put her in a headlock before she could run away, “who’s a peasant now!”

“still you!” she shouted.

“Yukina, please stop,” her boyfriend groaned, “you’re not five.”

“Tell Popeye here to let go!” Yukina shouted as she struggled to get out of Shiro’s grip.

“Shiro, let your sister go,” Allura sighed, “you’re going to break her.”

One thing Shiro did was always listen to Allura, especially because Allura was scary when he didn’t. He let go of his sister, who flipped him off then fixed her short black hair, taking the strands that covered her face and placing it behind her ear.

“Asshole,” Yukina said under her breath.

Shiro groaned, “shut up, brat.”

Allura walked up to her boyfriend and hit his arm, causing him to rub the spot where she hit him, “enough, we have a lot more things to do.”

“Yes, my love.”

Yukina snickered at her older brother taking orders from his girlfriend, which she was met with a glare by her brother. In response, she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Hey, can we stop the bullshit and finish already, I wanna go home,” Pidge called out from the kitchen since it there was no wall between the kitchen and living room.

“Seriously, I’m exhausted,” Matt added as he dropped himself on the loveseat couch.

“Well, we got all the furniture we have up here and the boxes, so I think Shiro and I could take it over from here. The sun’s going down anyways, so how about we just order pizza as a thank you, and you guys could leave us to the rest,” said Allura.

“Are you sure, Allura?” Romelle asked her best friend, “I can stay and help.”

Allura nodded, “yes, I am sure. Besides, I already know where I want everything to go, so I rather just have Shiro and I do it.”

“Yeah, just leave it to us. Let’s just take a break and order some pizza,” said Shiro, “everyone needs to eat, except for Yukina. She could starve.”

“Bite me, Taka!” Yukina spat at her brother.

Allura sighed at the Shirogane siblings and crossed her arms, “enough you two. Shiro, order the bloody pizza and stop it.”

“Yes, my love.”

* * *

The sun had set, and the gang had their first meal in Shiro and Allura’s new apartment. After helping out with cleaning after themselves, they all went their separate ways, leaving Allura and Shiro in their apartment now alone. The couple sat together on the couch; Allura with her head on Shiro’s shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her.

“Finally, peace and quiet,” Allura told her boyfriend.

“Yes, finally,” he chuckled in agreement.

Allura chuckled along with him, then let out a sigh, “our own place together. Who would have figured this time last year, this would happen?”

“No one,” Shiro chuckled some more, “this time, last year, you wanted to rip my throat out.”

Allura giggled, “I did, didn’t I? The universe works in mysterious ways.”

“It sure does,” Shiro said, the planted a kiss on her forehead. “How about we bless the place before bed, if you know what I mean.”

Allura blushed, and playfully hit her boyfriend’s chest, “Shiro, you are naughty!”

“What? I meant to sage the place!”

“You are such a liar!”

Shiro laughed, “yeah, you’re right, I am. So, how about it?” He looked down at his girlfriend’s face while she looked up at his. He gave her a sly smirk, which she could not resist sometimes because she found it sexy.

“Where do we even start?” she asked.

“Right here,” he said in his low, husky voice that turned her on. He brought her into a passionate kiss and brought her body down towards the couch.

Allura broke the kiss once her back hit the couch cushions and smirked at her lover, “let’s make sure we bless this place and make it our own.”

Shiro snickered, “it already is our own.”

* * *

 A month and a half later, end of April, Shiro and Allura woke up in their new apartment that they lived together in.

Shiro rubbed Allura’s back and placed a kiss on her forehead as she tried to open her eyes. “Good morning, my love,” Shiro whispered.

Allura smiled with her eyes still slightly closed, and buried her face into Shiro’s chest, “can we sleep just a little longer?”

“You’re such a sleepy head,” he laughed.

“Shut up,” she groaned into his chest. “I enjoy the sleep I can get, thank you very much.”

Shiro laughed more, “I have plans for us today though.”

Allura lifted her head from his chest, eyes now wide open, and raised a brow, “you have plans? What plans? I was not notified about this.”

“I wanted to kind of surprise you. We’ve been working hard again with getting Atlas ready for launch, so I think I want to make sure you have a great day.”

Allura smiled and leaned in to kiss him, “I can have a great day right here in your arms.”

“I know you could,” he smiled, “but I want to enjoy the beautiful weather with my girlfriend and do fun things. Don’t you like fun things?”

“Sometimes,” she shrugged. “What do you have planned anyways?”

“It’s a surprise,” he told her, “I can’t spoil a surprise. All you have to do is get ready and look beautiful as always.”

“I hate surprises,” she groaned.

“I know, I know,” he said then kissed her forehead, “will you get ready?”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said, “I will.”

Shiro smiled at her and brought her into one more kiss, “I’ll make sure we have the best day ever.”

* * *

“Wow, this is so beautiful,” Allura said as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend.

Shiro smiled at her and nodded, “Luckily the cherry blossoms bloomed this late. If not, we would not be able to see how beautiful they are.”

The couple took a trip to Central Park and walked by the beautifully bloomed cherry blossoms that brightened up the whole place with pink pedals that fell from the trees. Shiro thought it would be nice to have Allura see how beautiful the trees were, since she never seen so many in one place. She was not fond of going to parks all the time, especially like the last time they were there, but Shiro promised her that he will make sure she will enjoy it.

“I am bias towards cherry blossoms, especially since they are pink,” she laughed.

Shiro laughed along with her, “I know, it’s your favorite color. But I hope it will be you bias other than it being pink.”

“And how will my bias change because of its color?” she asked as she looked up at him with her bright blue eyes.

He smiled and loosened her arm from his. He turned to face her and placed both her hands into his. “Allura, you know how much I love you, right?” he asked.

She nodded and smiled at him, “yes, I mean you were the first one to say it.”

“And you love me, right?”

“Yes, very much,” she responded. “Shiro, what are you trying to imply here?” She was confused to what was happening and wondered why her boyfriend was asking that question, but she stood there, looking up at him, while he gave her a faint smile.

“Allura, I have loved you before we got together and I am glad instead of still hating me like you did before, you ended up falling in love with me. I… I cannot help but be so grateful that you gave me a chance and allowed me into your heart after all you had been through and after all that we have been through together. I still can’t believe that I wake up next to you every morning now, which was something I never thought would happen when I first met you. You have made me the happiest man in the world, and I cannot thank you enough for that. This is why I wanted to ask you something.” Shiro let go of her hands and reached into his pocket with one of them. Allura looked at him when he did. Her heart began beating faster and faster because she felt like in that moment, she knew what he was doing. He pulled out a small, black box, and began to go down on one knee. Allura gasped as she did, covering her mouth with one hand. She tears began to slowly form and Shiro gabbed her left hand, and brought it closed to him. “Allura Altea, will you marry me?”

A tear ran down Allura’s cheek as she began to cry. She could not open her mouth to say anything, and instead she nodded quickly.

“Is that a yes?” he asked.

Allura removed her hand from her mouth and smiled at him while tears still ran down his face. “Yes, I will marry you, Takashi Shirogane.”

Shiro grinned widely and took the ring out of the box as quick as he could so he could get it on Allura’s finger. People around them watched as Shiro out the ring on her finger, and gave a few “awws,” and, “how cute!”

Allura watched as Shiro put the beautiful pink-diamond ring in the shape of a heart. It was pretty big as well, overpowering her ring finger just a little. He knew her taste. Once the ring was on, Allura grabbed Shiro’s face and kissed him while he was still on one knee. When she pulled away, she smiled at him with tears still falling down her face. “I love you so much, Shiro.”

Shiro got up from his position and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, “I love you so much too, Allura.” He kissed her again then lifted her up. While she was in the air now, she giggled and kissed him again. This moment was theirs and nobody was going to ruin it. However, the moment was interrupted by clapping coming from a few feet away from them.

“MR. AND MRS. SHIROGANE!” shouted a feminine voice.

Shiro put Allura down and laughed as Allura turned to face the familiar voice. When she turned completely, she saw many familiar faces, all being her friends.

“Oh my GOD! Allura!” Romelle said as she ran towards her best friend. She had a camera around her neck, meaning that she definitely took pictures from afar. Romelle grabbed Allura’s hands and jumped up and down in excitement, “you said yes! You said yes!”

“Romelle! What are you doing here!” Allura said in shock.

“Shiro told us a week ago that he was going to propose and told us to come and watch from the shadows,” she laughed then pulled Allura into a tight hug, “I can’t believe it!”

“Get off!” Lance said, pushing Romelle to the side, “it’s my turn to congratulate my best friend too, you know!” He wanted to hug Allura next.

Romelle broke the hug because of Lance pushing her, and turned to glare at Lance, “she was my best friend first, you have to wait! I’ve been waiting for this moment!”

“So was I!”

Allura shook her head and laughed, “you two stop it! You’re ruining the moment!”

“Sorry,” said both her friends. Lance then pushed Romelle aside again, causing her to curse at him, and pulled Allura into a tight hug, “Oh my god! My best friend is gonna get married! I’m so happy for you, boo!”

“Thanks, Lance,” she said, barely able to breathe.

Lance broke the hug, then jumped on Shiro, “you did it, Shiro! It was only a matter of time!”

“Lance, get off him,” Keith groaned.

Shiro laughed, “I was not going to not propose sooner or later.”

Lance got off of Shiro and pointed at Keith, “you know what this one did, Allura? He did not tell me shit even though he has been knowing for months!”

“Because you have a big mouth!” Keith shouted.

“That is true,” said Allura.

“Allura! You’re supposed to side with me!” Lance whined.

“I am sorry, but it is true,” she laughed and shrugged.

“Wow, I can’t believe you two are getting married! Congratulations!” Shay said as she went in for a hug with Allura. “I am so happy for you two!”

“Yeah!” Hunk said as he joined in the hug with his girlfriend and Allura.

“Aw, thank you guys!” Allura said.

“I cannot believe you said yes, Allura!” Yukina jumped in excitement and finally got her chance to hug Allura. “We are gonna be family!”

“We already seemed like family, Yukina.” Allura said as she hugged Yukina back.

Yukina broke the hug and playfully hit her brother’s arm, “you better not break her heart! I’ll fight you!”

“I would never!” Shiro shouted at her.

Yukina laughed and hugged her brother, “congrats, big brother. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, little sister,” Shiro hugged his sister back.

Yukina pulled away from him and the rest of the group congratulated the two. Allura could not believe it, but she was happy. She was going to be with a man that she loved and treated her like a queen. Shiro was on cloud nine, and his heartbeat did not slow down since he still was having an adrenaline rush from Allura accepting his proposal. He was going to be the happiest man in the universe.

“We have one more place to take you, Allura, now that you said yes,” Shiro told his now fiancé.

“Another place?” she tilted her head and asked, “what other place?”

Shiro grabbed her hand into his and pulled her closer while he had a grin on his face, “You will see.”

* * *

They all ended up at Lance’s family’s restaurant, where they were greeted with family and more friends.

“Congratulations!” They all shouted. Allura looked around the room and saw many of her family members from London, including her parents. She had not seen them since they went back to London, but she was glad they were there.

“My baby!” Melenor shouted as she ran up to her daughter and brought her into a tight hug, “you said yes I hope.”

“Well, I am here, aren’t I?” Allura laughed. “I missed you mother.”

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” Melenor said as she broke the hug, “oh I am so happy for you both! I knew Shiro would become my future son in law!”

“Mother, please,” Allura blushed in embarrassment, still not use to the fact that she was engaged.

“Melenor, you’re embarrassing her,” Alfor said, coming from behind his wife, “I am so happy for you, my daughter.”

“Thank you, father,” Allura said as she went to her father next for a hug.

Alfor patted her head and kissed her head before breaking the hug, “I trust no one else to be with you but Shiro. He has promised me he would never leave you and I trust him.”

“Wait, you knew he wanted to propose, too?” Allura asked.

“Of course, however I did not know when he was going to, I just gave him my blessing before I left back to London. I would have kicked his bloody ass if he did not,” Alfor laughed.

“I believe it, sir,” Shiro laughed.

“I think you do not need to refer to me as such anymore, Shiro. You could call me Alfor; no need to be formal anymore now that I am not the CEO here anymore.”

“Are you sure, sir?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, Shiro, I am. You are family now.” Alfor smiled at Shiro, in which Shiro smiled widely back.

“Okay then, Alfor,” Shiro said with some slight hesitation, “it kinda sounds weird when I say it.”

Alfor laughed, “you will get used to it.”

“Otou-san, Oka-san! Come congratulate your son for securing the bag!” Yukina shouted towards her parents.

“Yukina!” Shiro shouted at her.

“What does that mean?” Melenor asked.

“O-oh nothing, mother,” Allura laughed nervously, “just some saying.”

“It’s a joke anyways,” Yukina laughed, “I’m so happy you said yes! I was really placing bets on you saying no!”

“Yukina!” Shiro groaned loudly.

“Joking, Taka,” Yukina laughed and winked at her brother.

“Yukina, enough,” said the man that walked behind her with another woman, “leave your brother alone. We are supposed to be congratulating him not causing him anger.”

“It was a joke, otou-san,” Yukina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, “besides, they already know I wish them nothing but the best.”

“Well, I’m glad you do,” said her mother. Hisa smiled at the couple and grabbed on to Allura’s hands with her own, “Allura, I am so grateful you chose my son to be the man that you love, and I welcome you to the family with open arms.”

Allura faintly smiled at Shiro’s mother and tightened her grip with Hisa’s hands, “I am so grateful that you said that. Thank you, Hisa.”

“We should thank you, Allura,” said Takashi senior, “you made our son the happiest boy on earth.”

“Yes, that she did,” Shiro said, “thank you for the kind words, otou-san and oka-san, they mean a lot.”

Just then, everyone heard a sharp noise coming from the speakers, causing everyone to groan from being irritated by it. When everyone looked towards the DJ booth, they saw Lance, Romelle and Amara there, holding microphones in their hands.

“Shit, sorry about that everyone,” Lance said into the mic, “we just have a few words to say to the future married couple over there.” Lance pointed at Shiro and Allura, causing both to blush from the attention they were getting.

“We just wanted to say we are so happy for you guys and us and everyone here wishes you two nothing but the best,” Romelle said and smiled at the direction of the couple, “Shiro, you made my best friend so happy and I can’t thank you enough.”

“And, you were nice enough to invite the whole family out for this moment, so us Altea’s are grateful that you did. If you didn’t, my father would have been so offended and will tell uncle why he let you have his blessing,” Amara laughed, “but we are happy that you thought of us even though you haven’t really met the whole family.”

“Allura, Shiro, if it wasn’t because of you two, I wouldn’t have been with Keith,” Lance said then pointed at Keith who immediately covered his face in embarrassment, “babe, stop covering your face and let everyone see you. If you can’t see him, he’s literally the only emo looking person here besides his cousin.”

“Shut up, Lance!” Keith uncovered his face and shouted.

Acxa, on the other hand, glared at Lance and flipped him off.

“Anyways!” Lance said, “Shiro, Allura, we hope nothing but the best for the next coming years and also, please let me plan the wedding.”

“No!” Allura shouted and laughed.

“Oh, come on! I have style!”

“Not gonna happen, Lance,” Shiro laughed.

Lance pouted at the couple then pointed at them, “your lost then!”

“Hold on! Can I say something!?” Yukina shouted as she ran up to the DJ booth. She grabbed the mic from Lance and smiled at everyone once she caught their attention, “I just wanna say that I am happy that you two are going to be together and I am so happy that Allura is going to be part of the family. I never thought Taka would be happy like this again, but you made it happen, Allura. Thank you.” Yukina smiled lightly at her brother and future sister-in-law, then blew a kiss at them, “you guys mean a lot to me even though I don’t say it much.”

“Aw, thank you, Yukina!” Allura shouted.

“Who knew you had a heart,” Shiro laughed.

Yukina stuck her tongue out at her brother, “bite me, Taka. Oh, and by the way! I won the bet! I said April! Pay up Acxa and Keith!”

Allura opened her mouth in shock and Shiro hit his forehead, forgetting they made a bet back in October. He was going to kill his sister.

“Anyways! We came here to have some fun, dance and drink a little, so let’s get this party started!” Yukina shouted into the mic then shoved it back into Lance’s hands before running away. Everyone cheered and one of Lance’s cousins started to play the music.

Shiro and Allura sighed, looked at each other, then laughed at what just happened.

“What is with everyone and bets,” laughed Allura.

“I don’t know, but I already feel another bet coming on today,” Shiro groaned.

“I would not doubt it,” Allura laughed some more.

Shiro grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him then smiled down at his fiancé, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Allura smiled back at him.

Everyone enjoyed the night of celebration of Allura and Shiro’s next step in life. Allura’s uncles and her cousin, Ade, had tried to intimidate Shiro by asking him all sorts of questions while Allura danced the night away with her friends and cousin. Allura felt like everything was going the way she wanted it to go, and she was grateful for it. She was now engaged to Shiro, the man who she once hated a little over a year ago and she could not have it any other way.

* * *

Later that night, the future Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane laid on their bed in each other’s arms after making love. Allura could not help but keep looking at the pink-diamond ring he got her.

“You seem to really like it,” Shiro chuckled.

“I love it,” she said softly as she looked at the ring. She placed her left hand on Shiro’s chest, then looked up at her now fiancé.

Shiro faintly smiled at his lover and leaned in for a passionate kiss. “I love you, Allura.”

Allura giggled then kissed him again, “I love you, too, Takashi.”

 

After hating Takashi Shirogane since she first laid eyes on him, now Allura Altea loved him.

 

 

THE END.

 

Not really LOL. There’s an epilogue coming soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you feel about the ending!? I am so happy many of you stuck around these past few months and read my first, long ass fanfic! I mean I use to write long A:TLA fanfics as a preteen, but not as long as this! 
> 
> But as always! Thank you SO fucking much for reading! And please! look out for the Epilogue because I am not completely done yet! 
> 
> TILL NEXT TIME!


	52. UPDATE ON EPILOGUE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on Epilogue!

HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS JUST A QUICK UPDATE ON WHAT HAS BEEN GOING ON WITH THE EPILOGUE! 

So, I have been super super busy and I didn't even realize a whole month went by! I did not forget the ending! Actually, I have been working on it here and there! The only thing is this chapter is super long and, I am not finished of course. I am right now at 11,000 words, but I still have more to write. I have been only able to work on it little by little in-between my breaks at work and before bed (which I am doing at the moment!)

However, my busy schedule has been kicking my ass and I just started grad school again, which now I am even busier! THOUGH! I have vacation in less than two weeks, so once I am on it, I WILL finish it. Trust me! I literally am like more than 3/4ths done! Also, if I finish like on my first day of vacation, throughout the week I'm off, I may throw some one shots out there if I can. So! stick around please! I'm trying!

Thanks!


	53. EPILOGUE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS!!!!!! FINALLY GOT IT OUT! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! BUT, I PROMISED A LONG ASS CHAPTER!!!! OVER 13K WORDS! 
> 
> THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THE WHOLE 50 SOMETHING CHAPTERS! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU GUYS!!!! 
> 
> ANYWAYS HERE'S THE LAST INSTALLMENT OF "I HATE YOU BUT NOW I LOVE YOU!"
> 
> ENJOY!

“Oh my GOD! You look so beautiful!” Romelle squealed when she saw her best friend.

 

It was the wedding day.

 

“In that dress, I think I’m going to have to not call you princess anymore and call you queen now,” said Lance as he winked at Allura, “you’ve just been upgraded to queen.”

Allura smiled at her friends when they complemented her. She wore a beautiful white wedding dress that hugged her curves and had a train in the back. It was off the shoulder, perfect for the weather as it was getting warmer, and had floral lace on the bodice. She looked beautiful.

“You guys! Stop! I am going to cry,” Allura whined, “I do not want to cry on my wedding day and ruin my makeup!”

“But Allura, you look gorgeous! Shiro is the luckiest man in the world!” Shay squealed as well.

“You’re going to cry regardless,” laughed Veronica, “I know you will.”

“Well, let me cry when I am saying my vows or something. I cannot ruin my makeup before I walk down the aisle.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you might not even make it down the aisle without crying,” Melenor chimed in, “I remember when I married your father. I saw him tear up when I walked down the aisle, causing me to tear up too!”

“How much do you guys want to make a bet my brother is going to cry once he sees Allura? I know he’s the emotional type,” Yukina laughed before she was hit on the arm by her mother. “Ow! Oka-san!”

“No more bets!” Hisa told her sternly.

“It was a joke!”

Everyone around the mother and daughter laughed.

“All I am saying is, we all know Shiro is going to cry first, so no point of making a bet,” Amara laughed.

“Oh, leave my future husband alone,” Allura groaned.

“Aw! You hear that guys? Her husband!” Lance teased, causing Amara, Romelle and Yukina to snicker.

“Lance, you’re not too far from my position, so shut up!” Allura blushed.

“My man has not even proposed to me yet, so who knows,” Lance said, “if he keeps me waiting, I’m leaving.”

“Or you could just propose, dumbass,” Veronica rolled her eyes at her brother.

“Na, he could do it.”

Veronica rolled her eyes again at her brother, “then you’re going to stay unmarried.”

Lance growled at her and flipped her off, causing Veronica to bend the finger he flipped her off with back. “Ow! Pendeja!”

“Don’t call me a pendeja!”

“No fighting on my wedding day you too! I will kick both of your asses!” Allura yelled.

“Sorry,” the siblings murmured.

Allura took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself moments before she was to walk down the aisle to marry the love of her life, Shiro. If you told her over two years ago that she was going to marry Shiro, she would have laughed and said it was bullshit. But today, she was one of the happiest in the world. She always dreamed of getting married; having the huge wedding and beautiful wedding dress. She always thought it would have been with Lotor, but thankfully it wasn’t.

“I remember when I walked down the aisle my wedding day,” Shay smiled, “my heart could not stop beating, but it was an amazing feeling.” Shay and Hunk got married the fall before. Hunk proposed to her in the beginning of the year and by November, they had a small wedding and were married. 

“I do not think I feel amazing yet,” said Allura, “when does that feeling kick in? I am more nervous than anything!”

“Relax, cousin, you are just being dramatic. You love Shiro, don’t you?” Amara asked, in which Allura nodded after, “then you will be fine.”

“Thankfully Issac and I don’t believe in marriage. I don’t want that feeling,” Yukina said under her breath, but then was hit by her mother again, “ow!”

Melenor walked to her daughter and placed both hands on Allura’s shoulders, “take deep breaths, sweetheart. Like Amara said, you love Shiro, so you should be less nervous and more excited. It is your wedding day and you are marrying the love of your life. You should be happy that you will spend the rest of your life with him.”

Allura took in a few deep breaths, then nodded, “I guess you are right, mother.”

“I am always right,” Melenor smirked, then pulled her daughter into a hug.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Everyone in the room looked towards it, then Yukina went to go see who it was. When she reached the door, she only opened it slightly to see who it was. Though when she saw who it was, she gasped as if she seen a ghost, “A-Adam?”

“Adam?” Romelle and Lance looked at each other in confusing.

Allura gasped as well, but not in shock. It was more of a joyful gasp, “let him in!”

Yukina looked back at Allura in confusion; raising her brow at her, then looked back at the man at the door before letting him in. She opened the door slowly, and walked in a tall, tan man with light brown hair, black framed glasses, and a dark gray tux with a pink tie. He had a smile on his face, and greeted both Yukina and Hisa, who he known from his past, then walked up to Allura, who also smiled back at him.

“Adam, I am glad you can make it!” Allura said to the man. “I thought you would not!”

“Well, I was able to get the weekend off early, so I am only here until tomorrow afternoon, then it’s back to California,” Adam smiled at her. “You look beautiful, Allura. Shiro is a lucky man.”

Allura blushed and laughed, “Thank you, Adam, that means a lot.”

“Okay, okay, okay,” Yukina repeated as she shook her head and hands, “Adam, what are you doing here? Allura, why would you invite Taka’s ex?”

“Ex?” everyone else gasped at the same time.

“What is the matter with that?” Allura asked.

“What do you mean what is the matter? Who invites an ex to a wedding unless they want them to be jealous?”

Adam laughed and shook his head, “it’s not like that, Yukina.”

“What do you mean it’s not like that?”

Adam and Allura looked at each other and giggled, “Allura and I met a few months ago when I was in town for business. I called Shiro to see how he was doing and wanted to see if he wanted to have brunch, and he brought Allura with him. Your brother and I didn’t break up on bad terms, so I wanted to see how he was doing, since we were once friends.”

“Yes, and we had a wonderful brunch. Shiro ended up hating it because we kept on teasing him,” Allura giggled, “we got along well and invited him to the wedding. He wanted to come, so I could not say no.”

“Wait, what the hell?” Lance now said in confusion then looked at Adam fiercely, “how do we know you ain’t gonna sabotage the wedding?”

Adam laughed again, “that’s because I am married to a wonderful man that I love very much.” Adam lifted his left hand up and showed a wedding band, “Allura and Shiro met him as well. He’s actually with Shiro now. I went to see Shiro first, but I wanted to see the bride beforehand to tell her good luck.”

“You should not have left Curtis with Shiro,” Allura said, “I would have loved to see him now, too!”

“He said he didn’t want to intrude. I told him to come with me and so did Shiro, but he decided to not bother like me,” he laughed, “I’m sorry if I am a bother right now.”

“Oh nonsense, Adam, I am glad you’re here,” Allura smiled.

“This is so bloody weird,” Amara whispered to Veronica, who nodded in agreement.

“Adam, I guess you are doing well,” Hisa told him, “I am glad you found someone to love as well.”

“Thank you, Hisa,” Adam smiled at her, “to be honest, I hated him at first, but then I grew to love him. I think it was because I was still a little salty about Shiro and I’s breakup.”

“So did Allura with Shiro!” Lance shouted, but then was hit by Romelle.

“You too, Lance, shut up,” laughed Romelle.

“I know, she told me,” Adam laughed, “I never met someone who hated Shiro before. It was funny to hear that happened.”

“Well, obviously I was wrong,” Allura rolled her eyes then giggled. “Look where we are both at now.”

“Yeah, you are going to marry the man you hated before and I am already married the man I hated. The way the world works sometimes.”

“Yet here I am, still waiting to be proposed to,” Lance grumbled. “Everyone around me is getting married and my man is playing games.”

Allura rolled her eyes at Lance’s comment, “ignore Lance, he is super dramatic.”

“I am not!”

“Anyways,” she ignored him, “Shiro and I are happy you came, Adam.”

“Thank you for having me, Allura. I am grateful that he has you to be his future wife. He seems ecstatic to marry you. He literally could not stop talking about you when Curtis and I walked in. He cannot wait.”

Allura blushed and turned her head away from everyone’s view, “oh stop exaggerating, Adam.”

“I’m serious! He can’t think about anything else but you!”

“Watch out, Allura, at this point he might impregnate you,” Yukina laughed. “That would be a bond for life.”

“Ha! That’s true,” Lance shouted.

“I mean, we will get a grandchild out of it,” Melenor said to Hisa, who laughed.

Allura groaned at everyone’s comments, “please stop. I do not want to go to jail on my wedding day, too.”

“I already feel your pain, Allura. My parents keep asking me when Curtis and I are going to have children. I have to keep telling them that’s not going to happen anytime soon,” said Adam.

“I am glad I am not alone,” she huffed, then smiled back at Adam.

There was a knock on the door, in which this time, the person behind it opened it a little and stuck their head out, “a-am I intruding?” asked the man. He had dark skin and hair, with light eyes. Allura recognized him immediately.

“Not at all! Come in!” Allura said to the man.

The man closed the door behind him as he walked in and headed towards Adam. “Allura, you look beautiful.”

Allura blushed again, “thank you, Curtis. I am so happy you and Adam made it.”

Adam smiled at his husband and put his arm around his waist, “see, I told you she would not mind you coming in.”

“Well, unlike you, I have manners,” Curtis rolled his eyes.

Allura laughed, “it was not an issue.”

“See,” Adam said, looking at his husband.

“Okay, okay,” Curtis scoffed then looked at Allura, “Allura, I will get him out of your hair right now. We still need to find a good seat to see the wedding and I do not want him to keep bothering you.”

“He was no bother at all,” she smiled at the couple.

“He likes to make me look like the bad guy,” Adam said as he covered the side of his mouth with his hand and whispered loudly.

“Oh, stop it, you.” Curtis rolled his eyes and again and hit his arm. “Let’s go before we have to sit all the way in the back, and I will blame you for it.”

“Fine, fine,” Adam let out a breath, then looked up at Allura, “we will get going. Good luck! And again, Shiro can’t wait, so don’t be too nervous. You picked a good man.”

“Oh, trust me, I know,” Allura said then giggled. “Thank you again for coming and lifting me up. I really appreciate it.”

“No worries, Allura. It’s the least I could do.” Adam said, then looked back at his husband, “ready to go, babe?”

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Curtis said back, then smiled. “Anyways, good luck, Allura, we wish you all the best!”

“Thank you, you two!” she told them.

The couple waved goodbye to Allura and headed out the door. Amara looked at her cousin in confusion still, then shook her head, finding it hard to believe that Shiro’s ex and Allura got along.

“That was super weird,” Amara said, “who knew that would ever happen.”

“Seriously!” Lance chimed in, “when I found out that James from IT and Keith had a fling, I would stare him down like, “stay away from my man.” I don’t know how you do it, Allura.”

“It is called being mature. Also, Shiro and Adam did not break up on bad terms, so they are cool with each other and so are we now,” said Allura.

“Yeah, can’t do that,” Lance laughed.

“Well, James is kind of a dickhead to you anyways, so no need to be mature with him,” said Romelle, “besides, Keith can’t stand him either.”

“He couldn’t stand me either and look at us now. I gotta watch out for him,” Lance said, pointing at his ocean blue eyes.

“Relax,” Romelle rolled her eyes. “We shouldn’t be thinking about him anyways; we need to think about Allura.”

“You’re right,” Lance now pointed at her, “Allura is our priority today.”

“Stop, you two, I am not,” said Allura.

“Yes, you are,” Romelle smirked, “because this is the last moments we have before we send you off to marry Shiro.” Romelle began to fake cry while Lance pretended to comfort her, causing Allura to roll her eyes, “our baby is growing up so fast.”

Lance pretended to wipe a tear, which caused Allura to roll her eyes again, “shut up, you two. You are both so dramatic.”

“Yes, you two are,” Melenor now said, now also pretending to cry, “because I’m the one that is feeling that way.”

“Mother, please. Not you, too!” Allura groaned. Just then, there was a knock on the door, which caused everyone to face the door. The person on the other side opened the door without being allowed in, though when Allura saw the person’s face, she did not really care.

“Allura, you are to be ready to walk down the aisle in about ten minutes. All the guests are now here,” said the person as they stepped into the room and closed the door behind them.

“Thank you, Acxa. Sorry for making you basically work on your day off,” Allura apologized.

Acxa shook her head, “it’s fine, you’re the boss anyways,” she said in her usual monotoned voice, “and I rather be out there doing something then waiting.” Acxa became Allura’s secretary the year before, at the end of spring. She took Allura up on her offer, and honestly, Allura was glad she did. Acxa was very good at her job. A little better than Lance even, but she would never hurt Lance’s feelings by telling him that.

“Impatient, are we?” Yukina laughed and nudged Acxa.

“No, I just don’t like weddings,” she told Yukina, then looked at Allura, “no offense. They are kind of boring.”

“None taken,” Allura laughed.

“Listen, I already made sure the party is going to be LIT!” Lance shouted, “my cousin’s the DJ, so I already know we are gonna get down!”

Acxa stared at Lance with a blank face, “okay?”

Lance squinted his eyes at Acxa and growled, “you need to have more fun for once in your life.”

“You’re pushing thirty this year, settle down,” Acxa said, tilting her head crossing her arms.

“Do not start you two,” Allura scolded the two. Ever since Acxa came into the picture, Lance had tried to befriend Acxa for Keith’s sake, yet they were not there yet, especially since she acts a lot like Keith before Lance and him started dating and they had nothing in common.

The two glared at each other and Lance turned his head away, huffing.

Allura closed her eyes and sighed, “if anyone, and I mean ANYONE, ruins my wedding day, you will all see a side of me that would have the devil even scared.”

“Okay, bridezilla,” Amara laughed as she walked up to her cousin and put her arm between Allura’s arm, “relax. You are just saying that cause now you have about seven minutes before we start.”

Allura’s heart began to beat. She was coming closer and closer to marrying the love of her life.

“Amara look! You are scaring her,” Melenor said and noticed Allura’s reaction. She hit her niece’s arm, causing Amara to remove it from Allura’s.

“I am not scared, mother,” Allura groaned.

“You obviously are, but do not worry my child,” Melenor smiled at her daughter, “Shiro is out there waiting to make you Mrs. Shirogane.”

“Mother!” Allura shouted and blushed.

“Oh, Allura, I remember I was the same when I married Takashi’s father,” now said Hisa, “I was so nervous that I basically did not come out. My husband had to come to the door and tell me that he was nervous too but wanted to marry me badly. Then, I just took a deep breath and did it, and of course I do not regret it.” Hisa smiled at Allura and grabbed her hand, “I know Takashi cannot wait to marry you, and he is probably just as nervous. However, you two are meant to be together and, you both love each other dearly. You are not going to regret it, and I am not only saying that because he is my son. I remember him talking about you the day I fainted on my way to work. He told me about you and he really wanted to be friends with you, though I knew he really liked you by the way he spoke about you. And, when you two started dating, he would only talk about you. He loves you very much, Allura, and I know you will be happy with him. He is very much like his father – a romantic. I know, for sure, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to my son loving you.”

“Yeah, if Taka were a romance movie character, it would be the dude from the notebook. He is literally just like that,” Yukina butted in, “and if he tries to hurt you any way, call me and I’ll kick his ass; I don’t care if he is my brother.” Yukina smirked at Allura, who knew Yukina was not lying. She was the type to take a woman’s side over any man, regardless of their relationship. She liked that about Yukina.

Allura closed her eyes and took in a deep breath in then out. When she opened her eyes, she smiled at mother and daughter, then nodded her head, “I know Shiro is a good man, so I do not worry about him breaking my heart. I cannot help but feel lucky to have him.”

“He’s lucky to have you! I mean shit, you’re like a goddess!” Yukina pointed at her, “he should be the one that’s lucky you even gave him the chance!”

“Yukina, please stop it,” Hisa sighed at her daughter.

Allura covered her mouth slightly and snickered, “you always know how to make me feel better, Yukina.”

Yukina grinned widely at Allura, “I know I do.”

“Sorry to break the little moment up, but we have three minutes now,” Acxa interrupted, “are you ready for this, Allura?”

Allura nodded in confidence and smiled softly, “yes I am. I am ready.”

* * *

**Ten minutes before.**

Shiro paced back and forth in his room. Time was getting closer and closer. He was about to make Allura his wife, and he could not help but feel nervous as hell, and happy at the same time.

“Shiro, stop pacing back and forth. You look like you’re about to shit yourself,” Matt groaned.

Keith hit Matt on the arm, who sucked his teeth in pain, “shut up! You’re making it worse! But also, Shiro, he’s right. You look like you’re about to shit yourself and you need to calm down.”

“I am calm,” Shiro said, not looking at his two friends, “I’m fine.”

“You are obviously not, my son,” his father said from his seat, watching his son just pace back and forth, “you will be fine.”

“Easy for you to say, otou-san. You and mom been married for over thirty years.”

“Yes, because we love each other, just like you and Allura love each other. All you need to do is love her for the rest of your life, and you should have no problem.”

“Unless she cheats on you,” Matt murmured under his breath, causing Keith to hit him again. “Ow! Just saying!”

“You’re not helping!” Keith shouted, “look, Shiro, don’t listen to what Matt just said. You will be fine. You are going to be married in a few minutes to the love of your life, and you probably gonna die together like that stupid notebook movie.”

“That movie was not stupid! It was good and romantic as hell! It was ICONIC!” Matt shouted back.

Keith rolled his eyes at Matt and let out a breath, “anyways, Shiro, you’re okay. Lance told me Allura is super nervous, too, but can’t wait. She loves you man, so toughen up and get through it.”

“I agree with Keith,” said Shiro’s father.

Shiro groaned at his best friend and father but felt like they were right. Even though he and Allura went through a lot together, they loved each other, and nothing was going to tear them apart.

He then heard a knock on the door, causing Shiro to become startled. The person who knocked walked in without being invited and when Shiro looked up to see who it was, he saw his former boss, well technically still his boss if you look at it.

“Alfor,” Shiro said in surprised, “what brings you here?”  
Alfor walked up to Shiro with a grin on his face, “just came to give a little talk to my future son-in-law, that is all.” Alfor laughed and patted Shiro’s left arm, “how are you feeling son? Nervous? Tense? Excited?”

“All three,” Shiro sighed.

“I get it. I was the same with Melenor. I am pretty sure your father was too, isn’t that right, Takashi?”

“Yes, it is,” Shiro’s father answered.

“See,” Alfor laughed again, “do not worry, son, you will be okay. As long as you do not break my daughter’s heart by running away, you will be fine. Trust me.”

“I would never break her heart, or at least try not to,” Shiro told him.

“You better not. I will have you running out the country just like Lotor,” Alfor laughed.

Shiro laughed, slightly nervous however, “I know you will, sir.”

Alfor grinned at Shiro and patted his arm again, “You will make my daughter happy, Shiro, I know it. My wife and I cannot help but be happy that you were the one she married. Hell, if she married the other one, I’ll be in jail for killing him.”

“Well, that does make me feel slightly better knowing that,” Shiro said, still not sure if he should have said that or not.

“Well, I have to go and prepare to walk Allura down the aisle. From what I heard from my wife, she looks beautiful and I know you will be amazed to see her walk down the aisle.”

“She always amazes me,” Shiro smiled softly.

Alfor grinned smiled softly back at Shiro, “I’ll see you then, when I hand my daughter to you. Do not make me regret it.”

“I promise, sir, I won’t.”

“You better,” Alfor let one last laugh out. He patted Shiro’s arm once more, then made his way out the room, leaving Shiro with his friends and father.

“Shiro, are you ready to do this?” Keith asked him.

Shiro took in a deep breath, then nodded, “yes, I’m more than ready.”

* * *

Alfor waited for his daughter to arrive to walk her down the aisle. He looked at his watch, seeing that they were slightly late by a few minutes, but he thought Allura was just probably too nervous to get out of the room. He whistled softly and looked at a painting that was hung up on the wall of the venue. He then heard footsteps from his left and turned to face his wife and daughter walking towards him. He was amazed by how beautiful his daughter looked. He smiled softly at his daughter, who did the same when she saw him.

“My baby, you look beautiful,” he said as he took her hands once they reached each other.

Allura blushed and smiled, “thank you, father.”

Alfor put his hand on her cheek and brushed his thumb over it, “today is the day I leave my only child in the hands of another man. No matter how much you have grown, I will always see you as my little girl.” A tear fell down Alfor’s cheek, seeing the sight of his daughter. He could not help but think about all the times they had together when she was a little girl – how he used to rock her back and forth when she was just born and watch the stars on their roof when she was a little girl. He missed those days, but now, he was happy for her since she was happy.

“Father, you promised me you will not cry,” Allura’s voice cracked, since she felt herself about to cry with him.

Alfor wiped the tear away and smiled down at his daughter, “I’m sorry, my darling, I know you told me not to cry. I am just so happy for you, my child.”

“Thank you, father,” she smiled up at him, “you know that means a lot to me.” Allura wrapped her arms around her father and brought him into a hug. He held his little girl tight, not wanting to let go and send her off with Shiro, though he trusted Shiro with his daughter’s life. “I love you, father.”

“I love you, too, my daughter,” he said softly to her.   
The father and daughter broke the hug and smiled at each other. Melenor smiled at the sight of her husband and daughter and could not help but feel herself tearing up as well. “Are you ready to let her go, Alfor?” Melenor asked her husband, “you’re not going to be the only man in her life now.”

Alfor laughed softly and nodded, “yes, I am ready. Just make sure I am number one.”

Allura laughed as well, “always.”

Alfor took a hold of Allura’s veil and put it over her face, covering it. He smiled at her one last time and put his arm out so that she could wrap her arm around his. Allura took in a deep break before wrapping her arm around her father’s, then looked up at her father and smiled.

Melenor took a photo with her phone and snickered at the sight of her husband and daughter, “what a lovely moment.”

“Honey, shouldn’t you be finding your seat right now?” Alfor asked his wife.

“I know, I know! Just one more picture! Smile!” Melenor said while she pointed her phone’s camera on Allura and Alfor and taking another picture.

“Mother, please,” Allura whined.

“Okay, okay,” said her mother, putting her phone down, “I know you cannot wait to walk down that aisle already.”

“Mother, stop!” Allura blushed.

Melenor laughed and pulled her daughter into one more hug. “you know it’s true,” she teased, “I love you so much, my baby.”

Allura embraced her mother and let out a slight laugh, “I love you so much, mother.”

Melenor pulled away from Allura and put the veil over Allura’s face. “I wish you nothing but happiness.”

“Mother, please, I do not want to cry again,” Allura said, trying to hold back her tears.

“You can only cry during the ceremony, not now. Now get out there and get married. Your father and I want grandchildren,” Melenor laughed.

“Honey, no need to rush her and Shiro. We will get one soon,” Alfor laughed along with his wife. He grabbed Allura’s hand and intertwined his arm with hers, then patted her hand, “are you ready, my daughter?”

Allura looked up at her father, smiled under her veil, then nodded, “yes, I am, father.”

“Wait! One more picture!” Melenor said as she quickly took her phone out again and aimed it towards her loved ones. “How beautiful!”

“Honey, are you done?” Alfor asked, “people are waiting out there; Shiro’s waiting out there.”

“I know, I know! I’m done!” she told her husband. Melenor gave her husband a kiss and hugged her daughter once more before leaving the father and daughter.

 Allura took a deep breath in and exhaled, trying to calm her nerves. Her father let out a light laugh at his daughter, causing her to look up at him again. “Why are you laughing, father?”

“I am laughing because I remember feeling this way with your mother. But do not worry, you will be happy at the end,” he told her.

“I know I will,” she smiled at her father.

The father and daughter smiled at each other once more and took their place before walking down the aisle together. Music started playing and two huge doors opened to a beautifully decorated venue. It was just how Allura always pictured her wedding to be. Lights in the shape of stars hanging from the ceiling. Every row of chairs had pink and white flowers decorated on the sides, and down the path of the aisle was pink pedals on the floor, leading up to her future husband.

When the doors opened, Allura did not have her eyes open, but when she opened them, she did not care about anything other than the man on the other side of the room. Shiro.

He was dressed in a traditional black and white tux, with a pink bowtie just for Allura. He knew he had to make her happy.

When Shiro laid eyes on Allura, he immediately smiled, and his heart began to beat faster and faster.

So did hers.

Allura and her father began walking down the aisle, getting closer and closer to Shiro. The guest stood up from their seats and watched the bride and father walk down, taking pictures and videos to remember the moment. On the other side of the room, where her husband was, were their best friends and some family members lined up beside Shiro.

Her maid of honor was both Amara and Romelle, since she could not choose only one, and of course, she had Lance, Shay and Yukina on her side as well. On Shiro’s side, was his best man, Keith of course, and his groomsmen, Matt, Pidge, Hunk and Issac.

She tried to keep her eyes on her future husband as she walked down the aisle but could not notice Lance with his phone out when he was not supposed to; taking pictures of her and sobbing. She saw Romelle grab the phone away from him, causing Allura to let out a slight laugh before looking back at her lover.

They looked towards each other, and Shiro could not help but feel overwhelmed by the view of the woman he will soon call his wife. He felt a tear roll down his cheek, causing him to quickly wipe it away, so that Allura won’t do the same. He knew how sensitive she was in moments like this.

Once the father and daughter reached the end of the aisle, they turned to face each other, and Alfor smiled down at his daughter. He took ahold of Allura’s veil and pulled it over her face, showing Allura’s face now.

He leaned down and gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek, then pulled away. “I love you, Allura. I wish you nothing but love and happiness.”

“Thank you, father. I love you, too,” she told him. Allura hugged her father once before she was handed to Shiro.

Alfor looked at Shiro before he could take ahold of Allura’s hand and smiled at his old employee. “You better make my daughter happy, Shiro.”

“I will, sir,” Shiro nodded.

Alfor smiled at Shiro and patted his shoulder, “I know you will.”

Shiro looked at Allura, amazed by how beautiful she looked in her dress, and grinned widely. He couldn’t help it. She looked amazing and he felt like he was the luckiest man in the world. He let out his hand towards Allura, causing her to smile up at him. She took ahold of his hand, and he led her to the alter, where they would finally wed.

“You look beautiful, my love,” he whispered to her.

“Thank you, my love. You look very handsome yourself,” she giggled softly.

The two stepped to the alter, where they were met by an officiant, who smiled at the couple.

“Dear friends and family. Welcome and thank you for gathering here today to witness the beautiful marriage ceremony of Allura Altea and Takashi Shirogane,” the officiant started.  “In the time they have been together, their love for each other has blossomed. Now they have decided to spend the rest of their lives together. You all have witnessed their love and now you are all here to witness such a beautiful moment that is going to take place here today while they take each other’s hand as husband and wife.”

Allura and Shiro looked at each other, with soft smiles on their faces as the officiant spoke.

“Marriage is a symbol of the everlasting love between two people, and today, those people are Allura and Takashi. They have showed their loves in during the amount of time they have been together, sand chose to continue such a beautiful feeling to have. Their love has been strong; not allowing anyone to get in the way of it and proved that they can love each other through thick and thin.” The officiant continued to speak about the love Shiro and Allura had for each other, causing Lance and Romelle to tear up on Allura’s side, while Keith looked as if he was a little bored, but still kept a smile because he was happy for his best friend.

 

Then came the vows. Something Allura and Shiro have written for each other.

 

“Our bride and groom would like to share their vows in front of you all; expressing the love they have for each other. We will start off with our groom, Takashi Shirogane.”

Shiro cleared his throat, a little nervous to share his vows because to be honest, he struggled with not writing twenty pages, singled space vows, so he did not think it would be the best. He was handed a mic, in which he grabbed it nervously, then looked back at his almost wife.

“I originally had something longer, but I think we would have been here all day if I said everything.” Shiro admitted, causing everyone to laugh a little, even Allura.

 

Shiro smiled down at Allura, then took a deep breath in before he started.

 

“Allura, I met you the first day I started working at Voltron Corp. and I felt like the luckiest man in the world; being able to be in the presence of the most beautiful women I have ever met. The first thing I saw was your beautiful white, curly hair, then it was your beautiful bright blue eyes that stared me down when your father introduced me to you.” Everyone laughed and so did Allura.

She remembered the exact look she gave him the first day they met because of how her father introduced him to her. Her father praised Shiro when they met, causing her to be annoyed because she knew Shiro was going to be her competition.

“I remember when I put my hand out to shake yours, yet you didn’t put yours out until your father told you to. I realized at that time, you did not like me so much and, I already felt like I lost any chance I had with you. We worked in separate floors, so we did not see each other much, but anytime I saw you in meetings, or in the elevator, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I remember trying to talk to you in the short elevator rides, but you always gave me that face of, “do not talk to me,” Shiro laughed.

“You are exposing me,” Allura pouted then laughed.

“Sorry, my love,” he told her, then look at the guest, “it gets better, I promise.”

Everyone laughed again.

Shiro looked back at Allura and smiled bright. “A little over two years ago, we came up with a plan to work together; going against your father and his orders. I was so happy when we were going to work together because I knew that I would get to see you more, but you weren’t so happy to see me. But you had to admit we worked well together and made the perfect team. You began to see me differently and I was grateful that as the months went by, you began to like me instead. We went through a lot together and had many ups and downs, but we always got through it together. We did not let nothing get in the way of us.” Shiro cleared his throat, trying to hold his tears back from what he was about to say next. “You fell in love with me, and I am so grateful for that. I thought you would hate me forever, and I was even told to give up on you, but I’m glad I didn’t because here we are today. I know we will spend the rest of our lives together, through thick and thin, and I cannot help but feel like the luckiest man in the universe. You make me a better man. I do not know what I would do without you in my life. Every day, when I wake up next to you, I just thank the universe that you are there with me. I love waking up to your beautiful smile and bright blue eyes that shine and make my heart skip a beat. I love knowing that I will spend the rest of my life with you, and there is nothing in this world that would stop me from loving you. I love you so much, Allura Altea and today, I will forever be the happiest man in the world.”

A tear fell down Shiro’s cheek. He felt Allura’s hand touch his face and when he saw her, she already had a tear fall down her cheek, however she had a smile on her face. She wiped his tear away, causing him to smile back at her.

“I love you so much, too, Shiro.” Allura responded. Shiro handed the mic to Allura, in which she took it and looked up back at him. She smiled at him and wiped her cheek. She took in a deep breath, then stared into Shiro’s eyes. “Takashi Shirogane, when I met you, I could not even stand you,” Allure let out a laugh, along with Shiro. “I thought you were just a showoff and I hated it; I hated you. But you proved me wrong, Takashi Shirogane. I thought I would always hate you, but obviously I do not now. I remember when Romelle and Lance would always tease me and say I will end up with you somehow, and even made bets to when we will finally be together. I would always fight with them and say that it would never happen, but it did. You changed my world for the better Shiro, and I cannot thank you enough. I thought…. I thought I could never love someone again, but you proved me wrong once again. Like you said, we went through so much hardship that tried to get in between our relationship, but we did not let it happen. We fought and made it through because we are stronger together. We do make the perfect team.” Allura let out a light laugh, trying to not show that she was about to let more tears out. “You make me laugh when I am down, and you always know what to say when I need your advice for anything. You are my best friend and my lover. But of course,” she paused and looked back at her friends behind her, “you guys are my best friends, too, so do not get too jealous.” Her friends and cousin laughed. Romelle blew a kiss at Allura and Lance winked at her with a smirk on his face. Allura faced back towards Shiro and took in a deep breath, knowing the next part was going to cause waterworks for her now. “Starting today, we will spend the rest of our lives together and I am grateful for that. I would not have it any other way. I love you, Takashi Shirogane. You are the love of my life.”

Shiro could not help but pull her into a hug, even though it was not part of the tradition, but he did not care. The couple looked at each other and smiled widely, touched by the words that expressed their love. They then pulled away from each other and Allura wiped away her tears. After she did, she saw Shiro’s hands out for her to place hers. She looked back up at him with a gentle smile and placed her hands on his.

The officiant smiled at the almost wedded couple and began to speak. “Allura and Takashi, you have told everyone here about your love and how much you cherish each other greatly. You seemed to have moved everyone here today, especially your friends, Allura,” the officiant laughed, causing Allura to look back at her friends, who were more emotional than she was. “Today, you will dedicate your lives to one another by giving each other happiness and love. Marriage is an act of love, and you both have displayed that already to your friends and family. You have expressed your devotion and love you both share with each other, and today you will pronounce your love and commitment that will be the next step in your journey together. We will celebrate and wish you both the best.”

“Now, Takashi, repeat after me; I, Takashi Shirogane,”

“I, Takashi Shirogane,” Shiro repeated.

“Take you, Allura Altea.”

“Take you, Allura Altea,” Shiro repeated again, now with a grin on his face.

“To be my wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward.”

“To be my wife; to have and to hold, from this day forward.”

“For better, for worse; for richer, for poorer,” the officiant continued.

“For better, for worse; for richer, for poorer.”

“In sickness and in health; to love and to cherish.”

“In sickness and in health; to love and to cherish,” Shiro’s voice cracked a little, trying to hold his emotions back.

“Until we are parted by death.”

“Until we are parted by death,” Shiro finally said.

The officiant smiled once more and now turned to face Allura. “Now Allura, repeat after me. I, Allura Altea.”

“I, Allura Altea,” Allura repeated.

“Take you, Takashi Shirogane.”

“Take you, Takashi Shirogane.”

“To be my husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward.”

“To be my husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward.”

“For better, for worse; for richer, for poorer.”

“For better, for worse; for richer, for poorer.”

“In sickness and in health; to love and to cherish.”

“In sickness and in health; to love and to cherish.”

“Until we are parted by death.”

“Until we are parted by death,” Allura, said, slightly crying in joy.

“May we please have the rings,” the officiant asked.

Romelle handed Allura her ring while Keith handed Shiro his. The couple took them from their best friends and thanked them, in which Romelle began to slightly tear up again.

The couple looked back at each other with smiles on their faces because now, they were even closer to being married.

“Wedding rings are symbolic reminders of the unbroken circle of eternal love. Within the safety and comfort of a true marriage, love given freely has no beginning and no end. Love freely given has no separate giver and receiver. Each of you gives your love to the other, and each of you receives love from the other. May these rings serve to remind you of the freedom and power of your love,” said the officiant. “Shiro, placing the ring on Allura’s finger, repeat after me.”

Shiro nodded and took ahold of Allura’s left hand.

“With this ring, I give you my promise, to honor you, to be faithful to you, and to share my love and like with you, in all ways, forever.”

“With this ring, I give you my promise, to honor you, to be faithful to you, and to share my love and like with you, in all ways, forever,” Shiro repeated as he placed the ring on Allura’s finger.

Allura was still trying to hold her tears back because she already thought that waterproof mascara probably smudged already and wasn’t even waterproof.

“And now Allura, placing the ring on Shiro’s finger, repeat after me,” the officiant now told her.

Allura nodded as well and took ahold of Shiro’s left hand. “With this ring, I give you my promise, to honor you, to be faithful to you, and to share my love and like with you, in all ways, forever.”

“With this ring, I give you my promise, to honor you, to be faithful to you, and to share my love and like with you, in all ways, forever,” she said as she placed the ring on Shiro’s finger.

“And now, the moment I believe everyone has been waiting for,” the officiant laughed. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Takashi, you may kiss the bride.”

Shiro took one hand and placed it on Allura’s waist and brought her closer to him. Allura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers and their lips met with a passionate kiss that signified their new journey as husband and wife.

Everyone stood up as they clapped and cheered for them. Romelle and Lance hugged each other and cried for their best friend while Matt held Hunk as he cried of joy; tearing up a little bit himself.

Allura and Shiro broke their kiss and faced their friends and family who were happy along with them. Shiro grabbed Allura’s hand and pulled her closer to him, causing her to look up at him and giggle a little. He giggled back at her and kissed her on the forehead, causing Allura’s mom to take even more pictures on her phone even though she took plenty during the whole ceremony.  

They were now married.

The moment was perfect.

* * *

Later that day was the wedding reception and in the word of Lance Serrano, it was lit.

Everyone danced and enjoy the night with drinks in their hand, celebrating the love of Shiro and Allura. And of course, the party person of them all, Lance, made sure everyone was dancing. Allura danced with her friends and cousins while Shiro stood by and watched his beautiful wife have the time of her life. He grinned at the sight and could not help but feel like the luckiest man in the universe.

While Allura was dancing, she caught Shiro’s eyes on her, causing her to smile back and wink at him before Lance grabbed her hand and spun her around. Shiro laughed and thought that it was a sign he should go dance with his wife. He got up from his seat and grabbed Keith who was sitting beside him. If he was gonna dance with his wife, he needed someone to take Lance.

“Shiro, I don’t wanna dance,” Keith whined.

“Hey, it’s my wedding and you are dancing,” Shiro told him.

“But you know once I start, Lance won’t let me leave the dance floor.”

“Well,” Shiro said, pulling Keith out his seat, “that’s your future husband, go dance.”

Keith blushed and turned his head away from Shiro. “Sh-shut up!”

“Wow! So, you don’t love him,” Shiro shook his head.

“I do asshole! It’s too soon!”

Shiro laughed and shook his head again, “We literally been together with our partners for the same amount of time. Maybe it would be nice if you at least take the next step, too. Hunk and I can’t be the only married ones.”

“Well I’m not you and Hunk,” Keith said, crossing his arms.

Shiro laughed more and put his arm around his best friend’s neck, pulling him closer to him. “You will change your mind once Lance catches the bouquet.”

“He won’t,” Keith told Shiro, now facing him.

“I heard Allura saying he was planning on doing it,” Shiro gave him a sly grin, “if he catches it, it’s a sign.”

“Sh-shut up!”

“What’s wrong with you,” said a feminine voice behind the friends.

Keith and Shiro turned to see Acxa and Yukina with drinks in their hands. Acxa raised a brow and Yukina had tried to keep a straight face but failed because she saw Keith’s red face from blushing.

“Mind your business, Acxa,” Keith scoffed.

Shiro gave his same sly grin to his sister and Acxa, “I told him he’s next to get married with Lance and that Lance will probably be the one to catch the bouquet. It will be as sign that he has to be next.”

“Ooh! A hundred bucks each if Lance catches it!” Yukina shouted.

“Shut up! And I thought we stop the bets!” Keith blushed even more.

“Never!”

Just then, the music began to fade and the DJ, which was one of Lance’s cousins, began to speak on the mic.

“Alright ladies, gents, and everyone else! It’s time for the bride to throw her bouquet!” he said in the mic.

Yukina began to laugh after hearing that, looking at Keith because he looked nervous. “Hey Acxa, we are about to get a hundred bucks each.”

“I didn’t agree to anything!” Keith shouted lowly, not trying to catch any attention.

“Either way, Lance is catching that bouquet. Watch,” Shiro told him as he removed his arm from Keith’s neck. Shiro patted him on the back, then began to walk away towards his wife.

Keith groaned and hoped his boyfriend didn’t catch the bouquet, since that meant Lance was going to start asking him questions. It’s not like Keith did not want to be with Lance forever because he did; it was just the thought of marriage was not his style. He believed that as long as they were together, that’s all that mattered.

Yukina grabbed Keith’s arm and dragged him towards the crowd that stood around to watch the throwing of the bouquet, laughing as she did. Acxa followed behind.

Once they reached the crowd gathered around the women and Lance, who were ready to catch the bouquet, Yukina decided to join to scare her boyfriend into thinking she wanted to get married now.

“Alright! Allura! On the count of three! Throw the bouquet! Everyone! Count with me!”

“Three! Two! One!” Everyone shouted all together.

Allura threw the bouquet over her head and when she did, Keith closed his eyes. He then heard everyone shout and laugh, which made him think they are laughing because Lance caught it. He slowly opened his eyes to see exactly what he didn’t want to see. Lance caught the bouquet.

“Fuck,” Keith whispered.

“I got it! Take that Romelle!” Lance shouted and did a victory dance.

“No fair! You pushed me!” Romelle shouted back.

“It’s fair game, missy!” Lance shouted again, now sticking his tongue out at Romelle. Lance then looked around the crowd and caught the eye of his boyfriend, causing him to wink, grin, and run towards him.

Keith began to blush even harder than before. “Damn it,” he said under his breath.

“Babe! I got it! Now you gotta propose!” Lance shouted at his boyfriend, causing the crowd to laugh.

“Lance, you’re ugly! Nobody wanna marry you!” his cousin joked on the mic.

“Shut up! You’re just mad I’m the prettiest one in the family!” Lance shouted at his cousin now.

“Yeah right!” Veronica then shouted at her brother from the crowd.

“You’re jealous, too!”

“Bite me!”

Lance stuck his tongue out at his sister and cousin, then faced his boyfriend. “So, when are we getting married?”

“Wha-I-Lance!” Keith tried to speak in embarrassment.

Lance laughed at how cute his boyfriend looked when he blushed and stuttered, “I’m just joking! Relax!”

Keith let out a sigh of relief, “you better be.”

“You don’t wanna get married cause your emo. I get it.”

“Shut up, Lance,” Keith rolled his eyes.

“You know it’s true,” Lance winked at his boyfriend.

Shiro and Allura walked up to the couple and Allura hit Lance on the arm. “Lance, leave him alone.”

“What she said,” Keith told Lance. “Thank you, Allura.”

Allura laughed, “no problem. Lance is just super hyper about weddings. He just wants the whole party.”

“That is true, too,” Lance laughed along.

“But you could be part of the husband squad with Hunk and I,” Shiro now laughed as he wrapped his arms around Allura’s waist.

“Honey, leave him alone!” Allura told her husband.

“Fine, my love.”

Lance’s cousin began to play music again, hyping up the crowd to make their way to the dance floor.

“This is my song!” Lance jumped up and down, “babe! Let’s dance!”

Keith groaned, however, of course he could not say no to that face. “Fine.”

Lance squealed and grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and led him to the dance floor.

Shiro and Allura looked at each other and laughed. Shiro Pulled her closer and leaned down to whisper in his wife’s ear, “Can I have this dance?”

Allura giggled and put her hand on his chest, “Yes, you can.”

Shiro grinned and pulled away from his wife, grabbing her hand while he did. “Then this way, my lady.”

“Oh, what a gentleman,” she said, putting her hand on her chest now, exaggerating how flattered she was.

Allura was pulled towards the towards the dance floor by her husband and joined the rest of her family and friends. Everyone was having a good time. It was perfect.

While they danced, Shiro pulled her closer to him again, smiling down at her, “I love you so much.”

“And I love you so much as well,” Allura smiled up at him.

Shiro leaned his head down towards her and brought her into a kiss.

It was perfect.

Everything was perfect for Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane.

* * *

**Over one year later, July**

“Shiro!” Allura screamed from the living room of the Shirogane-Altea household. “We are going to be late!”

“I’m coming!” he shouted from another room.

Allura sighed and shook her head. They were supposed to leave over 15 minutes ago when she arrived back home, but it did not turn out as planned. “Now, Shiro!”

She then finally heard a door close and footsteps that began to become louder at he got closer.

“Sorry, my love. I wasn’t sure how to use this thing,” Shiro said, pointing at his chest.

“Well you’re still wrong because you have to have it support her head,” Allura said as she walked up to her husband.

On his chest was a baby carrier and inside was a baby of course.

Luna Hime Shirogane-Altea. Their little baby girl.

Not to long after their wedding, Allura got pregnant and in March, she gave birth to their first born. They did not really want kids that quickly, but they weren’t too careful either. When Allura was pregnant, they decided to embrace it and of course, they were happy.

She was a mix of both of them. She was only slightly lighter in skin than her mother, had white, curly hair that resembled Allura’s, and her father’s dark eyes and dimples.

“Oh right,” Shiro said as he put his large hand on his daughter’s small head. “I should have known that.”

“You should have,” Allura told him. “Well, lucky for you, there is still some support from this thing.” She adjusted the baby carrier to make it more comfortable for her daughter and husband, and Shiro watched as she did so he would know next time. “There we go.”

Shiro smiled down at his daughter and leaned his head down a little to speak to her, “You see that Luna, mommy is a genius. Daddy is so lucky to have her.”

Allura chuckled and shook her head. “Well unlike you, I read the instructions. Something you should have done.”

“Yeah, I should have,” Shiro chuckled as well. “Luna, daddy will make sure he will read all the instructions for all your things, so we won’t have mommy waiting.”

“You’re lucky Lance is always late to everything, even his own party. He’s probably not even there yet.”

“Well, you’re right about that,” Shiro chuckled again and looked back down at his daughter. “Your uncle Lance likes to be fashionably late.”

“He sure does,” Allura said after as she brushed her daughter’s hair with her hand. “Are you ready, my love?”

“Yes, I am now,” Shiro responded.

“I was talking to Luna.”

“Okay, you’re gonna need a new name for me because now she stole it,” Shiro pointed at his daughter, “and I’m offended.”

“Do not be mad that my love is now her,” Allura chuckled. “You are my lover and she is my love.”

“Fine, fine. I understand. I mean she’s really cute just like her mommy.’

Allura blushed and turned away from her husband causing Shiro to chuckle now. He loved it when she blushed. She looked adorable. “L-let’s just get going, okay? Because if Lance is there already, you are sleeping on the couch.”

“Yes, my love,” Shiro smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “And you wouldn’t.”

“Try me,” she told him, glaring at him now.

“Luna, mommy is being mean to daddy,” Shiro told his daughter.

“Oh, shut up,” Allura groaned.

“Just kidding. Besides, I’ll just text Keith to stall him a bit until we get there. I’m sure Lance would be late anyways.”

* * *

“Lance! You’re so slow! Come on!” Keith shouted at his boyfriend from across their apartment.

“Your mom is going to be mad!”

“She knows I’m fashionably late! Besides! It’s my party and I can be late if I want to,” Lance shouted back.

Keith groaned.

It was Lance’s birthday celebration at his parent’s restaurant. He was now 31, which he said he must celebrate because he thinks he is getting too old already and wants to enjoy the little youth that he has left.

Keith’s phone rang, which caused him to groan again. He looked at it to see Shiro calling him. “Hello?” he answered.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro said through the phone, “We are probably gonna be a little late, so stall Lance a bit more. Allura does not want to make it seem like we don’t care.”

“I didn’t say that!” Allura said, who was right next to him. “Keith, stall him because we want to make sure we get there before he does, that’s it.”

“Well, you guys are good anyways. Mister wannabe Beyoncé, is taking his sweet ass time. You will probably make it before us. Are you on your way anyways?”

“Yeah, we just got in the car. We will be there hopefully in thirty, if there is no traffic,” said Shiro.

“Yeah, you’re fine then. It would be probably another hour with his one,” Keith sighed.

“Okay then, we will see you then.”

The best friends said their goodbyes and hung up the phone. Keith sighed again as he put his phone back in his pocket, then reached into the opposite pocket in his pants, and pulled out a small box.

He was nervous. Even though he liked what Lance and he had, he wanted to make Lance happy, which is why tonight, he was going to propose.

 “Get it together, Keith,” Keith told himself softly. He then heard footsteps coming towards him, causing Keith to quickly put the small box into his pocket.

“I’m finally done, babe, so quit nagging,” Lance said as he walked into the living room where Keith was.

“I’m not nagging, loser,” Keith responded to his boyfriend.

“Shut up my chemical romance, I’m not a loser.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Don’t call me that!”

Both the boyfriends groaned.

“Let’s just get going already. I’m hungry as hell,” Keith said.

“Well, if you ate breakfast this morning like I told you to, you wouldn’t be hungry.”

“It’s your fault because you kept me in bed all morning!” Keith said, blushing a little.

“Well, you got two legs, you could have made it yourself,” Lance said, poking at his boyfriend’s chest.

“S-shut up,” Keith groaned. “You’re lucky it’s your birthday. If not, I would have fought you.”

“You know I can kick your ass.”

“Yeah, right. Says the guy who runs when he sees a roach fly.”

“Listen! Those are scary and you know why I hate them!”

“Yeah, yeah drama queen, let’s go,” Keith said, turning away from his boyfriend and heading for the front door.

“That’s drama king!” Lance shouted towards his boyfriend, who was not listening at this point, “Keith, wait! Hold on! Don’t leave without me!”

* * *

Allura and Shiro made it just in time before Lance arrived. They were greeted by Lance’s family and of course, their friends.

“Hey! You guys made it!” Hunk shouted as he walked toward Shiro and Allura, with Shay.

“We thought Lance would get here before you!” Shay said to the husband and wife.

“Well, Shiro could not put the baby carrier right,” Allura rolled her eyes. “Make sure Hunk reads instructions unlike my husband.”

Shay laughed, “I’m sure he will. He is super overprotective already that he would read the instructions at least ten times before he does anything.” Shay was five months pregnant with her and Hunk’s first baby. Allura could not help but feel relief since at least now, one of her friends would understand mommy life.

“You hear that, Shiro, Hunk would read it about ten times,” Allura said, looking up at her husband now.

Shiro sighed, “sorry.”

Hunk and Shay chuckled together at the husband and wife.

“Allura! You made it just in time!” Romelle shouted as she ran up to the couple now. “And you brought the baby!”

“Who else was going to watch her,” Allura laughed, “and besides, Lance said to bring her. Luckily, she loves sleeping to music.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Romelle said. “Can I hold her; I want to hug and kiss her so bad!”

“Sure, give me a sec. I got this,” Shiro said. Shiro undid the baby carrier, then took Luna out of hit. He held her body and head, to make sure she was okay, and handed her over to Romelle.

Romelle took ahold of Luna, then began to speak to her like most people would speak to a baby. “Hey sweetie! It’s auntie Romelle! I missed you so much,” she said, planting kisses on her cheek.

“Honey, you’re suffocating her,” Veronica said, coming from behind her girlfriend. “Let the child breath.”

“I can’t help it, she’s just too cute!” Romelle told her, planting more kisses on Luna’s cheek.

“Did my sister come yet?” Shiro asked.

“She’s somewhere around here,” Veronica said, scanning the room, “oh, there she is.” Veronica pointed to the bar where his sister was laughing along with Lance’s brother, Issac and Acxa.

“Of course, she is at the bar already,” Shiro sighed. “Yukina!”

Yukina put her drink down and looked back at the voice that was calling her. Once she saw her brother, her eyes lit up, “Taka! Allura!” she shouted as she got out of her seat and ran towards the two. Issac followed behind her but walked over instead. “Finally! You guys are late! Where is my baby!”

“She’s not your baby,” Shiro sneered at her.

“Yes, she is!” Yukina said to him. She saw Romelle rocking her back and forth, causing her to ignore Shiro’s glare and stepping in front of Romelle, “my sweet Hime! Aww look at her! Give me, Romelle, it’s mine turn.”

“Aw come on!” Romelle whined.

“Do not fight over her,” Allura sighed loudly.

Romelle pouted and handed Luna over to her aunt Yukina, causing Yukina to grin widely and squeal.

“My Hime! Auntie Yuki missed you so much because your daddy is meanie for keeping you away from me!” Yukina said in a baby voice and planted kisses on Luna’s cheeks.

“You’re such a liar,” Shiro scoffed.

“Shut up,” Yukina told her older brother in between the kisses she placed on Luna’s cheeks.

“She has baby fever now,” Issac told Shiro and Allura. “That’s why she’s like this.”

“I do not!” Yukina now shouted at her boyfriend, blushing.

Issac laughed and gently pinched Luna’s cheek, “your auntie Yuki is lying. She wants you to have a cousin because of you.”

“If I did not have her in my arms, I would kick your ass right now,” Yukina scowled her boyfriend.

Allura shook her head and laughed as well, “it would be nice for Luna to have a cousin.”

“Well, she’s not getting one any time soon. Sorry, Luna.” Yukina looked down at the baby who just stared into her eyes, not knowing what she was even talking about.

“Yeah right, Yukina, as a mom?” Acxa butted in. “Never.”

“Shut up, Acxa,” Yukina rolled her eyes.

Romelle chuckled at how the baby looked at Yukina while she spoke to Acxa. “She literally is lost,”

“She will understand soon,” Shay chuckled along with Romelle. “Babies are super smart.”

“Trust me, she’s already so smart,” Allura said, “she knows when we put her in the bed while she’s sleeping, so she cries, and we have to have her sleep with us. She’s spoiled thanks to Shiro.”

“Hey, she’s the princess of the house, she has to be,” Shiro smiled at his wife, though that smile did not last long when he heard a similar person shout.

“WEPAA!!! THE BRITHDAY BOY IS HERE AND READY TO PARTY!” Lance shouted, busting into his parent’s restaurant with sunglasses on. Behind him was Keith, who shook his head and covered his face with his hand.

“Aye! Primo!” Lance’s cousin, who was the DJ, shouted into the mic. “The birthday boy is here! Are we ready to party!?”

“Wepa!!!!” all of Lance’s family shouted.

“Let’s go!” Lance’s cousin began to play merengue through the speakers, and Lance danced his way in. He was greeted by his family first, then reached his best friends.

“My besties!” Lance shouted as he ran up to Hunk first, hugging him, then went to Romelle, Allura and Shay. “You made it! And you brought the baby!”

“You told us to,” Allura said as she hugged him.

“I know but I thought the music would bother her,” he said as he broke the hug.

“Oh, she sleeps through anything just like Allura,” Shiro told Lance, then was scolded by his wife.

Allura rolled her eyes, then looked back at her best friend, “she will be okay. If anything, the music will put her to sleep.”

“Aww, but if she sleeps, she will miss the fun,” Lance pouted.

“She’s just a baby, Lance,” Keith sighed at his boyfriend.

“Well, her tio wants her to have fun, too, you know,” Lance said as he reaches to grab Luna from Yukina’s arms. “Isn’t that right, mi princesa Luna?” Luna just stared at him with the same look she had with Yukina. “See she agrees.”

Keith rolled his eyes at his boyfriend now and just sighed because he knew he couldn’t argue with him. He sighed and shook his head, then looked towards his best friend. “I would take your kid away from him if I was you.”

“Relax,” Shiro laughed, “if anyone knows more about taking care of babies, it’s Lance.”

“That’s right!” Lance said as he rocked Luna back and forth to the music.

Keith shook his head and sighed once again, “whatever.”

Shiro smiled at his friend and patted his shoulder, “hey Lance, I’m gonna steal Keith away from you for a sec, if you don’t mind.”

“Take him. I’m busy right now with princess Luna,” Lance told him without even looking him and instead, looked at the baby while he rocked her in his arms still.

“Thanks, Lance,” Shiro softly chuckled and turned Keith away from the group. Allura looked up at her husband before he turned away, and he gave her a wink. She already knew what he was up to.

Shiro turned away and both men walked towards the entrance of the restaurant, and walked outside into the July heat. Shiro put his hand over his eyes, trying to block the sun but Keith let the sun hit his face.

“So, are you ready?” Shiro asked.

Keith looked up at his best friend, one eye squinting because of the sun, “fuck no.”

Shiro laughed and shook his head, “oh come on, you have been waiting for this moment for months now. Don’t chicken out.”

“Says the one who almost chickened out, himself,” Keith scoffed.

“Allura was different. I didn’t know what she would say. Lance, on the other hand, has been waiting for this, so there is no reason to be a chicken shit.”

“Shut up,” Keith scoffed again, crossing his arms this time.

Shiro laughed once more and put his arm around Keith’s neck, bringing him closer to him, “You’ll be alright dude, trust me. Trust in your decision. You will make Lance happy and you would be happy.”

Keith slightly let out a laugh, “stop getting all mushy. It’s gross. You being a dad makes you even sappier than before.”

Shiro smirked at his best friend, “Luna did change me to even a better man.”

Keith laughed and shook his head, “whatever you say, Shiro.”

Shiro took his free hand and gave Keith a noogie, “hold on, I need to fix your hair before you propose.”

“Shiro! Stop it!” Keith shouted, trying to get out of Shiro’s grip, “changed my ass!”

Shiro laughed and let go of Keith, who then fixed his hair a bit. Shiro smiled at his best friend as if he was a proud big brother, and pulled Keith into a hug, “you got his, little bro.”

Keith smiled and scoffed, hugging Shiro back, “thanks, big bro.”

* * *

The party went on into the night. Everyone was dancing and having fun. They had just sung happy birthday to Lance, and of course, he made sure he was the center of attention on his day until his siblings all put frosting on his face after he blew the candles out. While Lance went to go wash his face off, Keith realized it was almost time for him to propose to Lance, which had his heart beating fast.

Keith stared off into the crowd of people who were dancing, causing his best friend’s sister to snap him out of it. Well more like slap him out of it.

“Hey, dumbass, are you okay?” Yukina said to him. “Earth to Keith!”

“You didn’t have to slap me, you bi-,” Keith shouted, holding his cheek.

“Finish that and I’ll beat your ass,” Yukina glared at him.

“Yukina, you are way too aggressive,” Shiro told his sister, “are you okay, Keith?”

“Not after that!” Keith sneered, finally letting go of his cheek.

“Get over it,” Yukina said, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her drink. “It’s your time to shine once Lance comes out from washing his face, so get ready.”

“Don’t you think he should wait still?” Acxa said, “I mean, Keith already looks like he’s going to shit on himself.”

“Screw you both,” Keith said, “I hate when you two are together.”

“BABE!” the group heard coming from their right. It was Lance, who was walking towards Keith, causing his heart to beat even faster.

“And that’s our queue,” Shiro said as he patted Keith’s shoulder. All three of them left Keith alone as Lance walked up to Keith with a huge smile on his face.

“Babe! You saw how evil my siblings are! They are just jealous I’m the perfect one and they wanna try to ruin my day,” Lance said as he pushed his hair back.

“Uh-yeah,” Keith stuttered as he then took a sip of his drink quickly.

Lance tilted his head, seeing that his boyfriends face was slightly red. “Keith, you okay? Are you drunk already?”

“W-what? No! I’m fine!” Keith lied.

Lances eyes squinted at Keith, which caused him to get even more nervous, “you sure?”

“Yes, babe, I’m sure,” Keith let out a slight laugh. “How about we go dance, huh?”

“Since when you want to dance?” Lance questioned, “you are definitely drunk.”

“Definitely not,” Keith said as he drank the last of his drink and placed it down on the closest table, then grabbed Lance’s hand. “Come on.” Keith dragged Lance to the dance floor. Once at the center of the dance floor, of course Lance just forgot everything that happened because his song was on, and of course, he had to dance.

Shiro and Allura watched Lance and Keith dance, which caused Shiro to laugh, “He’s stalling.”

“Should we help?” Allura asked, rocking Luna in her arms.

“No, I think he will find a way,” Shiro smiled down at his wife.

Lance danced to the music, smiling at Keith as he did. Keith’s heart fluttered at the way his boyfriend looked at him, which caused him to finally build up the confidence he needed. “Lance, I need to ask you something,” Keith shouted over the music.

“What is it,” Lance said, turning himself to the music.

Keith swallowed and cleared his throat. “Wait here,” he told Lance as he left Lance and headed to the DJ booth. Keith went up to Lance’s cousin telling him to hand him a mic and to turn down the music. Lance’s cousin nodded, then did as told.

Once the music shut off, Lance’s family and friends looked around, wondering what the reason for was shutting the music off. Even Lance was confused.

Keith cleared his throat once again in the mic, causing everyone in the room to look at him. “Hey, everyone. I’m sorry I had the music shut off, but I… I have something to say,” Keith nervously said into the mic. Keith walked up to Lance, which caused everyone on the dancefloor to make way. Their friends, on the other hand, made sure they went to the dance floor if they weren’t already there, since they knew what was going to happen.

“Keith, what’s going on?” Lance asked, confused.

“Well… I…” Keith started, “I wanted to tell everyone here that I am thankful that they are here today for you. You deserve to have this day for you, since you are the most amazing person that I have ever met.” Keith stared into his boyfriend’s ocean blue eyes, causing him to feel like his heart was now going to come out his chest. “To think, we would be here over three years ago,” Keith laughed. “I thought I hated you so much, since you were kind of annoying.”

“Hey!” Lance pouted.

Keith smiled and laughed again, “you were, don’t lie. Anyways, I got over that and I realized I love you, which I did not think would ever happen since I never experienced love until I met you.” Keith reached into his pocket, taking out a small black box out of his pocket. Lance put both hands over his mouth as he saw Keith pull the box out of his pocket and seeing him go down on one knee. Keith put the mic down on the floor, then used both hands to open the small box. “Lance, will you marry me?”

A tear fell down Lance’s eye, but he smiled in joy. “Of course, I would! I’ve been waiting for this moment forever!”

Keith grinned wider than he ever had. He took the ring out the box and placed it on Lance’s finger, which was already out and ready for it. Before Keith could even get up, Lance grabbed Keith’s face and kissed him.

Everyone cheered in joy as the couple shared their beautiful moment.

“To think he would actually do it,” Acxa laughed.

“You have to give him credit, Acxa,” Shiro told her.

“Eh, not really,” Yukina said then smiled, “but I’m glad he finally had the balls to do it.”

“I guess Shiro giving him his famous, “you got this,” speech really helped out,” Allura laughed as she now held baby Luna on her chest as she slept.

“I’m good at it, as you can see,” Shiro laughed, looking down as his wife.

“I’m getting married, bitches!!!!” Lance shouted and jumped up and down and ran towards his group of friends after giving hugs to his family members. “I’m part of the married squad!”

“Yes, you are,” Allura laughed, “I am so happy for you, Lance.”

“Congrats, Lance and Keith,” Shay smiled at the men.

“My best bud is getting married. I’m so happy,” Hunk said with tears of joy running down his face. He wiped them away and went in to give his best friend a cuddly hug, which Lance hugged him back tightly. “I love you, bud!”

“I love you man!” Lance laughed.

“We all are happy for you, Lance,” said Shiro as he wrapped his arm around Allura’s waist. “Luna would be happy too if she knew what was going on.”

“Thanks, Shiro, Allura,” Keith smiled at the husband and wife from behind Lance.

“I know she would be happy for uncle Lance and Keith,” Lance said in a baby voice as he gently pinched the cheek of sleeping Luna.

“To think you would actually do it, Keith. We thought Lance was gonna have to propose,” Romelle laughed.

“Lance would have never,” Veronica butted in, laughing along with her girlfriend.  

“Well, I am one of a kind, so of course Keith had to be the one to propose,” Lance said as he faked a hair flip.

Veronica, Romelle, and Allura let a laugh burst out. “Shut up, Lance. You get proposed to and now you’re so cocky!” said his sister.

“Hey, don’t talk to my fiancé like that,” Keith told her.

“Ooh, fiancé,” Romelle mocked, putting her hand over her mouth to prevent her from laughing.

“Oh, stop teasing them, you two,” Allura said.

“Excuse me, coming through!” said a voice from behind the group. It was Yukina, Issac and Acxa with shot glasses in their hands. “This ain’t a celebration without one of these!” Yukina handed out shot glasses to everyone but Allura and Shay, since Allura had Luna and Shay was of course, pregnant. “Let’s make a toast to Keith and Lance. To think Keith was gonna have the balls to propose, but! I’m, glad he did!”

“Shut up, Yukina!” Keith shouted at her.

Yukina ignored him and laughed, “cheers! To Lance and Keith!”

“To Lance and Keith,” everyone shouted as they clashed their glasses and took their shot.

Keith handed his shot glass to Acxa, then grabbed Lance by the waist and pulled him into a kiss. Everyone cheered for them as they did, and of course, Lance took in every moment that made him the center of attention.

Shiro and Allura looked at each other, giving a gentle smile as everyone else continued to cheer the couple on and Shiro leaned down to give Allura a kiss on her head as she continued to hold a sleeping Luna. He then reached his arm out to his daughter’s head and brushed her cloud white hair. “Only if she knew what was happening,” Shiro laughed softly.

Allura laughed softly as well, “I think she can hear it all happening; she just does not want to wake up for it.”

“Allura, Shiro! Get in this picture!” Lance shouted at the couple, breaking up their moment.

“We’re coming, Lance!” Shiro shouted back. “Well,” he said to his wife, let’s make sure we get a picture to remember this moment.”

“We will remember it regardless of a picture,” Allura told him.

Shiro and Allura got into the picture with their friends and made sure to show how happy they were for the newly engaged couple.

“Okay, one, two, three!” said Lance’s cousin, who was taking the picture.

The picture captured the beautiful moment for the group. Something that they would remember forever.

* * *

“It was hard getting her back to sleep, huh?” Allura said as she removed the comforter from her and Shiro’s bed.

“Actually, not really,” her husband responded, “she’s a daddy’s girl, so she won’t give me a hard time.” Shiro smirked at his wife as he helped her remove the other side of the comforter.

“Oh please,” Allura rolled her eyes and got into her side of the bed.

“Don’t be jealous,” Shiro teased her as he also got into the bed now.

“I would never.”

Shiro smirked and pulled her closer to him once they were both in the bed. Allura yelped and blushed as he did and gave him a pouted face. “I think that’s a lie.”

“It is not,” she told him.

Shiro chuckled and kissed her on her forehead, her cheek, then her lips. “whatever you say, my love.”

“Shut up,” she giggled. She kissed him back on the lips, then faintly smiled at him.

Shiro stared into her bright blue eyes, mesmerized by them. He loved her more and more every day that passed. He loved his life with her.

“Hey, Allura.”

“Hmm?” she responded.

 “I love you, Allura,” he told her.

She smiled at him and planted another kiss on his lips. “I love you, too, Takashi.”

The couple was happier than ever. Everything was just perfect.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END! 
> 
> AGAIN THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THE SERIES FOR THE PAST FEW MONTHS! YOU GUYS ARE THE REAL ONES!
> 
> If you're itching for more Shallura, check out my other stories! 
> 
> Anyways! Hopefully till next time when I have time to write another story! 💜


End file.
